Bleach Zero: The Strawberry and the Red Knight
by silabc55
Summary: Habiendo vencido a Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki disfrutó 17 meses de paz sin sus poderes de Shinigami, pero cierto día, él y sus amigos se vieron arrastrados a una nueva guerra en otro mundo junto a un cierto caballero de carácter caliente y marimacho como compañero de armas y no tendrá más remedio que participar en ella si quieren regresar a su mundo. ¿Podrán sobrevivir a esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí empiezo con mi primera historia de estos 2 animes tan grandes que amo. No voy a decir mucho, pero solo os diré que esto se lleva acabo entre la Saga de Aizen y de los Fullbrings. También contara con los acontecimientos de Fate/Zero.**

**Prologo: La espada roja**

**24/02/2020**

* * *

_Muerte…_

_Había mucha muerte a su alrededor. El suelo donde se elevaba una colina al aire libre estaba llena de cadáveres de valientes guerreros que se mataban unos a otros en una disputa sin sentido que pondría en peligro el futuro del reino que tanto sus hermanos, padres y amigos lucharon tan duro para lograr, y ahora cada hermano se enfrentaba entre si por la creencia de un nuevo futuro._

_Entre ellos, un solitario guerrero enmascarado de armadura plateada y un pequeño atuendo rojo se abalanzaba sobre cualquier enemigo que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino. Él apartaba a cualquier molestia que viera con su gran espada parecida a una claymore (espada escocesa) con el mango, parte delantera de la hoja roja mientras el resto era de color plateado. A parte de su color natural rojo, la mayor parte de la hoja estaba manchada de la sangre de sus enemigos. Él siguió balanceando y blandiendo su gran espada hacia los numerosos obstáculos que se interponía en su camino sin ayuda de nadie. Nadie podía detenerle a que continuara con su camino para llegar hacia su destino. Él derramaría de sangre a todo aquel tonto que se metiera con su verdadero objetivo._

_Fue allí, cuando alzo su vista para ver a la persona que quería cruzar su espada con él ensombrecida mirando a su oponente con antipatía sin mostrar ningún signo de emoción. Él estaba de pie en la cima de la colina con una postura que indicaba que lo estaba esperando. El solitario guerrero sonrió bajo su mascara al ver por fin su oportunidad y fue de inmediato para enfrentarlo. No sin antes de encontrarse con otro molesto obstáculo, que enseguida despacho con su espada. Ahora que el camino estaba libre y el objetivo del guerrero aún seguía en su sitio, por fin podía acabar con lo que empezó. Con eso en mente, el guerrero alzo su espada roja manchada de sangre al cielo cuya imagen reflejo justo delante del sol._

* * *

"¡Onīchan, es hora de levantarse!"

La aguda voz femenina llegó a la habitación de cierto adolescente que aún seguía durmiendo en su cama, y su mascota, un león de peluche parlante también estaba acostado en una estantería encima de la cama del adolescente.

"¡Onīchan!"

El segundo grito hizo que el adolescente se agitara un poco en la cama y finalmente levantó el torso perezosamente sentado en la sabana. Él tenía la cabeza agachada con su característico pelo anaranjado tapando ligeramente los ojos. Él ladeo la cabeza a un lado para mirar por la ventana una lluvia de flores sakura arrastradas por la suave brisa anunciando la llegada de la primavera. Después de un pequeño rato observando el hermoso espectáculo de las sakuras, el adolescentes de pelo anaranjado y ojos castaños suelta un enorme bostezo y luego se levanta para empezar el día.

Luego, escuchó un pequeño bostezo y el adolescente volteó vagamente su cabeza para mirar al alma modificada dentro del león de peluche conocido como Kon, despertándose.

"Aaah, no veas como he dormido bien." Gimió Kon como miraba a su dueño y compañero de cuarto. "¿Ya es primavera?"

El adolescente aún tenía una expresión soñolienta, pero respondió de todos modos.

"Hai."

Y así, Ichigo Kurosaki, de 17 años, estudiante de secundaria y ex Shinigami Sustituto se puso en marcha.

* * *

"Bueeeno, aquí vamos con nuestra típico desayuno familiar antes de empezar el día." Exclamo tan alegremente y jovial como siempre, Isshin Kurosaki sentado en la mesa de la cocina junto a sus hijos y sus respectivos desayunos.

"Llevas diciendo eso todos los años como de costumbre." Dijo Karin Kurosaki sarcásticamente mientras metía su gohan (arroz blanco) en la boca con palillos, su expresión tan seria como siempre.

"Oh vamos, esto es un momento muy especial." Animó Isshin sin inmutarse ante las palabras de su hija madura. "Ya estamos en primavera. No hay mejor momento para celebrarlo con un buen desayuno."

"Es cierto, Karin-chan, además de que faltan ya unas semanas para que se acaben las vacaciones." Dijo Yuzu Kurosaki, estando del lado de su padre compartiendo el mismo entusiasmo. "Estoy deseando que empiece el Hanami."

"Bueno..."

"Pues claro, estoy seguro de que nos lo pasaremos muy bien allí." Siguió animando Isshin para animar más el ambiente y continuó hablando sobre sus planes que iban a hacer para celebrar que es primavera para el gran fastidio de Karin, quien no tuvo más remedió que estar ahí sentada y escuchando.

Al margen de la conversación, Ichigo se quedó solo sumido en sus pensamientos. La imagen de aquella gran espada roja aún destellaba en la mente del adolescente en toda su gloria. Todavía no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel extraño sueño que tuvo anoche, y aunque no podía recordar más los detalles, de alguna manera parecía significativo para él.

'_¿__Qué era todo eso…?_'

"¿Onīchan…?"

La voz de su hermana hizo que Ichigo volviera a la normalidad y se fijara en una Yuzu, mirándola un poco preocupada.

"¿Dō shita no?"

Ichigo no sabía que decir al respecto al ver la reacción de sus hermanas aparentemente preocupadas.

"Llevas como en trance desde que te sentaste, ¿te molesta algo?" Preguntó Karin un poco preocupada también.

En cierto modo, Ichigo llevaba desde hace un buen rato actuando de manera extraña debido al extraño sueño que tuvo, y a pesar de no recordar casi nada, por alguna razón no podía quitarse esa última parte de la cabeza.

"Ah, no, no es nada." Mintió Ichigo con una sonrisa. "Tranquilas, no me pasa nada."

Yuzu no sabía si eso era buena señal, pero a Karin le decía que algo perturbaba en la mente de su hermano mayor. En cambio, Isshin decidió cambiar de tema.

"En fin, chicas, ¿por donde iba? Ah sí, también podríamos llevar cualquier cosa como-

"¿Ya estamos con eso?" Interrumpió Karin un poco molesta.

Y una vez más, padre e hija empezaron a discutir de nuevo como de costumbre, mientras Ichigo y Yuzu no pudieron evitar sonreír levemente ante la escena. La pequeña discusión matutina entre padre e hija terminó poco después, y así toda la familia Kurosaki comenzaron a devorar sus respectivos alimentos en paz. Después de apenas 2 minutos, la familia vaciaron los platos y se prepararon para hacer sus respectivos trabajos. Ya saliendo de la casa, cada uno tomaron caminos diferentes para ir a sus respectivos destinos; Karin y Yuzu fueron juntas hacia su colegio para comenzar su nuevo curso allí.

Yuzu vio a Ichigo irse por su propio camino en solitario, y la primera levantó una mano para despedirse.

"¡Onīchan, qué tengas un buen día!"

Ichigo miró a su alegre hermana y le da una cálida sonrisa fraternal antes de agitar su propia mano.

"Lo haré. Cuídate, ¿vale?"

Ella asintió alegremente antes de apresurarse en alcanzar a Karin, mientras Ichigo seguía su propio camino solo en dirección hacia su instituto para comenzar su nuevo curso. Ya a mitad de camino, Ichigo se tomó el tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre los eventos que ocurrieron en el invierno pasado. Habían pasado 2 años desde que él y sus amigos frustraran los planes del Shinigami traidor, Sōsuke Aizen y su ejército de Arrancars de conquistar la Sociedad de Almas, y todo gracias a su ultimo recurso; el Getsuga Tenshō Final, que en consecuencia hizo perder por completo sus poderes de Shinigami incluyendo su capacidad para ver y sentir espíritus a su alrededor, por lo que se volvió un humano normal y corriente.

Al principio no sabía si sentirse satisfecho o no. Puesto que sus poderes como Shinigami era algo que no deseaba desde que conoció a Rukia Kuchiki, la chica bajita que cambio su destino, ya que no quería arriesgarse a jugarse la vida luchando contra los hollows, pero pronto se acostumbro demasiado ya que a pesar de haberlos obtenido por accidente, al final resulto ser como una bendición para él ya que con eso por fin pudo ser lo que él siempre había querido; el protector número 1. Gracias aquellos poderes, Ichigo pudo salvar a muchas vidas (bueno, en realidad muertas) incluyendo a su familia y amigos. Pero al final tuvo que darlo todo para vencer a su acérrimo enemigo. Y si eso no fuera demasiado, el hecho de haber perdido sentido espiritual, significo que ya no podía ver más a sus amigos en la Sociedad de Almas, en especial Rukia.

En realidad se sentía muy a gusto con sus poderes de Shinigami de no ser por la presencia de su hollow interno que intentaba incontables veces apoderarse de su cuerpo y destruir todo lo que él amaba. Desde que perdió su reiatsu, también dejo de notar su presencia y eso era algo bueno, pero al mismo tiempo también dejo de sentir a Zangetsu, la encarnación de sus poderes de Shinigami, quien le había enseñado y lo había guiado en todas las batallas que ocurrieron.

Ahora los únicos que tenían sentido espiritual fueron su padre, Karin y sus amigos en el Instituto de Karakura. La verdad fue un poco frustrante para el héroe de la guerra contra Aizen, pero al final tuvo que aceptarlo y vivir la vida como si nada sin temor de que otra guerra parecida a la anterior estallara ahora.

Pasando varios minutos, Ichigo llego a la entrada del recinto del instituto y vio como una gran cantidad de estudiantes con el mismo uniforme escolar de Ichigo se congregaban para entrar al campus. Todos parecían estar muy felices por la llegada de la primavera, aunque Ichigo no parecía estarlo, no porque estaba depresivo o algo. Siempre a sido así.

"Tan callado como siempre, Kurosaki."

Ichigo levanto la vista para ver a uno de sus compañeros de clase y camaradas de armas durante la guerra de invierno.

"Yo, Ishida."

17 meses después de la derrota de Aizen, Uryū Ishida no había cambiado demasiado físicamente, excepto que dejo crecer el flequillo del lado derecho de su cara y el resto estaba colgado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

"Veo que tu peinado luce como siempre." Dijo Uryū mientras se ajustaba un poco sus anteojos.

"Urusei na. Veo también que tu has cambiado de look, ¿no?" Contrarresto Ichigo fijándose en el nuevo peinado de su compañero.

"Bueno, algún día tenía que cambiarme de estilo para variar. Tu también deberías hacerlo."

Ichigo solo bufo ante la idea. Como si le interesara la moda.

Así, ambos amigos y rivales dejaron de discutir y entraron adentro del campus junto a los demás.

* * *

Ya dentro de los pasillos, Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar en que ahora Uryū era el encargado de luchar contra los hollows que rondaban en Karakura e incluso podía saltarse las clases para esa tarea. En realidad no sentía envidia alguna, pero le preocupaba un poco de que estuviera interfiriendo en el trabajo del sustituto de Rukia, aquel Shinigami con pelo de afro castaño que no recordaba como se llamaba, aunque afirmo que pertenecía a la élite o algo. De cualquier manera, estaba encantado de que hiciera un buen trabajo a pesar de que a veces se llevara mal con él.

Justo por delante de él estaba un chico que también conocía bien de pie como si estuviera esperando.

"Ohayō, Ichigo." Saludo Mizuiro Kojima.

"Yo, Mizuiro."

"¡III-chiii-gooo!"

Tal como pensaba, un chico castaño corrió alocadamente como un niño al ver a su madre regresar, pasando entre una multitud de estudiantes perplejos por su carrera, y luego da un gran salto hacia el adolescente peli naranja quien lo atrapa de lleno con un movimiento de brazos que consistía en envolver su cuello en una llave.

"¡Ōsu!"

Una vez detenido al adolescente energético, Ichigo lo retiene en su lugar sin darse cuenta de que le estaba cortando el aire. Mizuiro miro esto con una mirada apática mientras Uryū se ajustaba sus anteojos al ver la escena.

"Bueno, os veré más tarde." Dijo Mizuiro mientras seguía caminando hacia adelante dejando a los 3 solos.

"Ha, nos veremos en el almuerzo." Contesto Ichigo mientras veía a Mizuiro alejándose. El pobre Keigo trato de librarse desesperadamente del agarrón que lo estaba asfixiando, pero el apretón de hierro del peli naranja era demasiado.

"¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!" Jadeo Keigo medio asfixiado.

"Kurosaki, que lo estas ahogando." Aviso Uryū mientras señalaba a un pobre Keigo al borde de la muerte. Ichigo tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta y finalmente libera a Keigo del agarre.

"Warui..." Se disculpo Ichigo mientras que Keigo recuperaba el aliento.

Una vez terminado esta escena cómica, los 3 entraron dentro de su aula donde vieron más caras familiares.

"Ohayō, Kurosaki-kun." Saludo Orihime Inoue tan alegremente como siempre. Yasutora Sado no dijo nada pero asintió en respuesta. Ichigo no podía evitar sonreír al volver a ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo. Él se acerco a ellos sin más y decidió hacerles compañía.

"Hola."

"Han pasado bastante tiempo." Dijo Chad.

"Sí, desde la ultima vez hace unos meses." Respondió Ichigo.

"Esto me trae tantos recuerdos de cuando volvimos de la Soul Society para salvar a Kuchiki-san." Dijo Orihime casi fantaseando con el recuerdo de aquel entonces cuando se reunieron en este lugar tras su gran aventura en la Sociedad de Almas.

Ichigo también casi pudo fantasear en aquel entonces cuando salvaron a Rukia de la ejecución. A pesar de su carácter y como lo trataba a veces, Rukia era una de las muchas personas que le importaba. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en la Sociedad de Almas con Renji en estos momentos.

Unos minutos después empezaron las clases, y todos volvieron a sus respectivos pupitres. Pasando varios minutos desde que empezaron las clases y el profesor dando lecciones, Ichigo tuvo tiempo para sumergirse en su propio mundo. Todavía estaba debatiendo si era lo correcto haber perdido sus poderes de Shinigami, aunque ya había dejado claro hace algún tiempo que ya no volvería involucrarse más con los hollows y tendría una vida normal, todavía estaba reflexionando si aquello fuera realmente necesario ya que no volvería a ver a Rukia y sus-

Su mente quedo nuevamente perturbada por la imagen de aquella gran espada roja que vio en sus sueños. Cada vez se estaba haciendo más persistente que dicha imagen destellara en su mente como si no quisiera dejarlo ir y no hacia falta decir que le estaba causando un extraño dolor de cabeza a Ichigo.

'_Kuso, __¿__por qué sigo teniendo eso en la cabeza?_'

"Kurosaki Ichigo." La voz severa de su profesor hizo que él volviera a la realidad y se fijo en su tutor quien no parecía estar demasiado contento por su falta de atención. "¿Le aburre la clase de historia?"

"Ah, ie, no es eso." Respondió Ichigo con nerviosismo. "Gomen."

El profesor no dijo nada más mientras se volvía al tema.

"Bueno, ¿por donde iba?"

Una vez a salvo de la ira del profesor, Ichigo pudo concentrarse en sus asuntos en paz, pero no pudo evitar librarse de la frustración por tener aquella imagen en la cabeza. Sin saberlo, tanto Uryū como Orihime notaron la creciente frustración que rodeaba en la cabeza de Ichigo, y no podía evitar preocuparse demasiado.

* * *

**Horas más tarde**

Una vez terminado las clases, todos los alumnos salieron de sus respectivas aulas y caminaron por los pasillos para marcharse hacia sus hogares. Entre ellos, Ichigo no paraba de pensar que era aquel extraño sueño sobre una gran espada roja. Por un momento pensó de que se trataba de un zanpakutō o algo, pero descarto la idea, ya que no tenía pinta de ser una katana común, y más bien parecía una espada extranjera. Por el aspecto que tenía, parecía que estaba hecha de algún material hecho de plata, algo bastante extraño, ya que las espadas siempre estaban hechas de hierro o acero.

La empuñadura estaba decorada con color carmesí al igual que la base de la hoja dándole un aspecto sangriento, mientras el resto de la larga hoja era de un color plateado. Más que una espada, parecía un sable de gran tamaño que le recordaba vagamente a Zangetsu, pero tampoco se parecía demasiado a su zanpakutō. No, esta era diferente. De sin duda era algo que nunca había visto antes.

Y si es así, ¿por qué su imagen aparecía en su mente como si fuera algo familiar?

"Kurosaki-kun."

Justo al salir al campus, Ichigo volteo hacia atrás para ver la cara preocupada de Orihime y a su lado Uryū.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Ichigo un poco extrañado.

"Eso quisiera saber yo." Respondió Orihime un poco insegura.

"Desde que empezaron las clases, últimamente no parabas de faltar atención como si algo te molestara. ¿Qué te pasa?"

Inmediatamente Ichigo se dio cuenta de que ellos habían sentido su malestar, seguramente por sus increíbles percepciones espirituales. Interiormente no quería preocuparlos por algo tan insignificante, por lo que decidió decir una excusa.

"No, no es nada." Mintió Ichigo, pero ellos no parecían estar nada convencidos.

"¿Estas seguro? Te veía un poco tenso antes." Dijo Uryū.

"Es verdad, ¿estas enfermo?" Preguntó Orihime preocupada.

"Os digo que no es nada." Respondió Ichigo con un poco de seriedad. "Estoy-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se detuvo en seco mientras miraba las expresiones de sus amigos, y sabía muy bien que no podía dejarlos tan preocupados hasta que supieran lo que le estaba sucediendo. Con un suspiro de irritación, decidió hablar.

"Vale, esta bien, os lo diré." Dijo Ichigo de mala ganas antes de centrarse en contarles lo que recordaba.

"Veréis, antes tuve un extraño sueño mientras dormía." Empezó Ichigo frente a sus amigos. "No recuerdo demasiado ya que todo se veía en blanco, pero lo único que recuerdo antes de despertame fue que vi una extraña espada flotando en la oscuridad."

"¿Una espada?" Preguntó Orihime un poco extrañada.

"¿Era una zanpakutō?" Preguntó Uryū a cambio.

"No, no se parecía demasiado a una zanpakutō." Respondió Ichigo casi de inmediato. "No se parecía demasiado a una katana. Más bien creo que era extranjera."

Uryū asintió un poco mentalmente por la información, y se preguntaba si eso tenía algo que ver con el problema.

"¿Y cual es el problema con eso?"

"Pues a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo veo, no logro quitármelo de la cabeza en todo momento." Respondió Ichigo mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza como si le doliera un poco. "Cada vez que me quedo sumido en mis pensamientos, siempre aparece esa imagen sin importar las veces que pasa, y ya me estoy hartando."

"¿Es que viste algo parecido a eso?" Preguntó Uryū con intriga.

"Ya te dije que esta es la primera vez que veo algo así, y que yo sepa no vi nada igual." Respondió Ichigo con un poco de malestar. "La verdad es que es muy raro para mi, pero..."

"A lo mejor es que debes de echar de menos a Kuchiki-san." Dijo Orihime de repente. Esto hizo que el ex Shinigami se encogiera un poco por la mención del nombre. "Estoy segura de que estarías echando de menos a Kuchiki-san y a Renji-kun, que sera por eso que sueñes con espadas."

Ichigo trato de considerar esto por un momento y la verdad es que no veía el sentido. Cierto que echaba de menos a Rukia y el resto de Shinigamis que había conocido y haya formado un vinculo con ellos, pero tampoco sabía si era por eso que tenía esa imagen persistente en la cabeza de aquella espada que de sin duda no se trataba de ningún zanpakutō o algo parecido.

"¿Tú crees?"

"Hai." Respondió Orihime sin dudarlo.

"No creo." Intervino Uryū haciendo que los 2 se volvieran hacia él. "La verdad es que no estoy seguro de lo que esta pasando, pero creo que deberías ir a descansar durante un tiempo y olvidar el tema."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Respondió Ichigo estando de acuerdo. "Bueno, muchas gracias, Ishida. Adiós."

"Ano, ¿quieres que Ishida-kun y yo te acompañamos a casa?" Preguntó Orihime de repente, llamando la atención de los 2 chicos.

"¿Acompañarme a mi?" Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

"Hai, estaría bien si fuéramos los 3 juntos." Insistió Orihime con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ichigo considero esto por un momento, y la verdad no sabría que decir. No era que le importaba tanto, pero nunca había ido a su casa en compañía de alguien, y esta sería la primera vez. Pero tampoco es alguien para rechazar la solicitud de una amiga, aunque solo esperaba que cierto padre y hermana malinterpretaran las cosas.

"Okay, de acuerdo." Dio su buena respuesta el peli naranja para alegría de Orihime.

"Arigatō. No te importara, ¿verdad, Ishida-kun?"

"Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo nada planeado hoy." Respondió Uryū con aprobación.

Con todo decidido, los 3 salieron juntos del campus y se fueron en dirección hacia la Clínica Kurosaki. Todo parecía que todo iba ir muy bien para todos en este hermoso día, pero sin el conocimiento de nadie, una extraña tempestad se cernía sobre el cielo de la ciudad.

* * *

**Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo - Sociedad de Almas **

Todo parecía ir bien dentro del Instituto de Investigación y desarrollo de la Sociedad de Almas con cada miembro en sus respectivos puestos manteniendo bien vigilado el orden de lo que sucedía ya sea en la Sociedad de Almas como en el mundo de los vivos. Tras la Guerra contra Aizen, no hubo ninguna actividad de hollows o Arrancar que amenazara la seguridad de ambos mundos, pero eso no era motivo para estar relajado, ya que todavía no se sabía que iba a venir.

Pero aún así, el joven Rin Tsubokura no creía firmemente que viniera otra amenaza diferente, y simplemente se quedo recostado en su asiento en la sala principal del centro comiendo un caramelo descuidando de esa manera su trabajo.

Justo cuando iba a abrir otro caramelo, de repente el sonido de alerta del klaxon se activo automáticamente alertando a todos los presentes. Rin reviso su terminal y sus ojos se abrieron con perplejidad.

"¡Ha aparecido una señal!" Aviso Rin con urgencia, alertando a los operadores delanteros. "Posición 3600 a 4000, justo en Ciudad Karakura."

No se tardo demasiado cuando los operadores trataron de verificar la información, tecleando furiosamente sus respectivos teclados de monitor. Por un momento, pensaron de que se trataba de una segunda venida de Arrancars, sin embargo, al ver la información completa, sus expectativas fueron erróneas.

"¿¡Qué ocurre!?" preguntó el recién llegado Akon, tercer asistente de la Duodécima División y vicepresidente del SRDI.

"Venga aquí, Akon." Insto Hiyosu mientras seguía tecleando su terminal. "Hemos detectado una anomalía en el mundo de los vivos, en Ciudad Karakura."

"Espero que no sea otro Arrancar." Hablo Akon mientras caminaba hacia los operadores delanteros.

"No, esta vez es diferente." Respondió Hiyosu llamando la atención del inalterable vice presidente. "Según nuestros datos, la cantidad de reiatsu junto a su esencia, parece que no esta vinculado para nada con los Arrancars. No puedo identificarlo en la fuente de datos."

Aunque no lo mostraba, Akon parecía realmente intrigado por esto y hecho un vistazo de cerca al terminal. Sus ojos quedaron bien enfocados al leer los datos, y entonces una extraña inquietud y confusión se apoderaron de él. Tal como informo Hiyosu, la extraña anomalía que se estaba aproximando a Karakura no era un Arrancar, pero tampoco era un Shinigami o Quincy, y era tan desconocido que ni siquiera pudieron identificarlo.

¿Qué era?

* * *

**Karakura - Mundo de los vivos**

A mitad de camino hacia la clínica Kurosaki, Ichigo, Uryū y Orihime dejaron de caminar cuando notaron extrañas perturbaciones en el cielo. Vieron como se arremolinaban nubes grises por encima de ellos como algún tipo de huracán.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Orihime preocupada por este extraño fenómeno. "No se suponía que hoy era primavera."

"Tendrá algo que ver con el cambio climático." Dijo Uryū mientras seguía viendo las perturbaciones.

Ichigo no podía evitar seguir mirando detenidamente hacia el cielo nublado y tuvo el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. No tardo en confirmarse cuando de repente vio que algo empezaba a caer de entre las nubes en picado hacia su misma ubicación.

"¡CUIDADO!" Grito Ichigo mientras apartaba a Orihime de la trayectoria, e Uryū hizo lo mismo. Una vez fuera de la trayectoria, el objeto cayo e impacto sobre la acera provocando que se levantara escombros y polvo. Orihime convocó a los Shin Shun Rikka para crear una barrera mágica que bloqueaba el polvo y los escombros del pavimento destrozado en el aire.

Los adolescentes estaban bien protegidos detrás de la barrera mientras los escombros salpicaban y se desviaban a cada lado cuan hicieron contacto con la barrera. Unos momentos después, cuando el polvo comenzó a asentarse, apenas podían ver un objeto largo e inmóvil todavía borroso a pocos metros frente a ellos. Fuera lo que fuese, tenía una forma vagamente similar, pero todavía no estaban completamente seguros de ello. Cuando las últimas motas de polvo desaparecieron, Orihime anuló la barrera para ver mejor, y así, el objeto fue rebelado a simple vista.

Sus sorpresas fueron enormes cuando vieron que el objeto que había caído del cielo y golpeado justo cerca de ellos era una espada enorme que se alzaba en todo su esplendor con la punta de la hoja clavada en el pavimento abollado. La espada en si, tenía la empuñadura y la base por donde empieza la hoja de color rojo carmesí, mientras el resto de la larga hoja de color plateado.

El primero en sorprenderse fue Ichigo quien no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con total shock al reconocer la forma y el color.

'_¡__Masaka!_'

Uryū y Orihime también estaban en una perdida de palabras, no por la misma razón de Ichigo, sino más bien al contemplar a tan extraño objeto que parecía algún tipo de sable que nunca habían visto.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Orihime un poco conmocionada.

"Parece algún tipo de espada o algo." Respondió Uryū. "No creo que se trate de un zanpakutō."

Los 2 siguieron en silencio como sus mentes trataron de comprender lo que estaba pasando y que era aquello, mientras Ichigo estaba balbuceando algo mientras sus ojos aún estaba fijos en la forma de la espada incrustada en el suelo.

No había duda…

"¿Qué ocurre, Kurosaki?" Preguntó Uryū apenas escuchando los balbuceos del peli naranja. Orihime también voltea hacia Ichigo también claramente preocupada. Ichigo no formulo una respuesta mientras seguía mirando a la espada.

"Oi, ¿puedes oírme?" Preguntó una vez más Uryū con preocupación.

"Kurosaki-kun."

Después de un momento, finalmente hablo.

"E-esa espada ya la había visto antes." Dijo en voz baja pero fue escuchada por Uryū y Orihime.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Uryū sin entender.

"Es la misma espada que apareció en mis sueños."

Tanto Uryū y Orihime abrieron los ojos con perplejidad al escuchar eso y luego volvieron su atención a la espada aún incrustada. Así que aquello era la espada que vio Kurosaki en sus sueños. Ichigo tampoco podía creer lo que estaba viendo. De sin duda era la misma espada que había visto en sus sueños y cuya imagen se había pegado en la mente en toda su gloria.

No podía entender que estaba pasando y porque esa espada había aparecido tan de repente y encima cayendo del cielo. Era bastante surrealista que algo como esto pasaba sin que-

"¡Aaaah!"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente sintió un extraño dolor encima de la mano derecha. Él se agarro de inmediato dicha mano con la otra con fuerza y gimió como si se estuviera quemando.

"¡Kurosaki!"

"¡Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo sintió una extraña sensación de ardor pero no era tan doloroso como esperaba. No sabía que le pasaba, pero solo esperaba que no durara tanto. De repente el dolor desapareció de inmediato, y Ichigo retiro la otra mano izquierda y sus ojos se agrandaron con perplejidad. Se suponía que debería haber algún tipo de quemadura o picadura encima de la mano, solo había un extraño tatuaje que brillaba con una extraña luz fluorescente rojo. Uryū y Orihime también se congelaron al ver la marca brillante en la mano de Ichigo.

Ninguno pudieron formular una pregunta cuando de repente un extraño foco de luz carmesí emergió del suelo cubriendo la espada rojo. El foco de luz se elevo hacia arriba como una columna y era tan brillante y cegadora que obligaron a los adolescentes a taparse los ojos.

Podían sentir una extraña fuerza emanando de aquella columna de luz resplandeciente como un torrente de reiatsu para aquellos con un sentido espiritual bien desarrollados como Uryū. Ichigo aparto ligeramente los brazos para ver que estaba pasando y apenas pudo ver como una extraña figura se elevaba del suelo por donde estaba la espada dentro de la columna. En cuestión de segundos, cuando la figura emergió del todo, toda la luz a su alrededor se desvaneció como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, y solo dejo tras de si la figura que había emergido.

Cuando Uryū y Orihime apartaron sus brazos también para verlo, se quedaron totalmente congelados por lo que vieron.

Allí, a pocos metros de donde estaban los 3 adolescentes, había una sola figura que estaba de rodillas sobre una rodilla. Parecía ser un caballero vestido de la cabeza hasta los pies con una especie de armadura imponente de acero de color plateado, y una larga falda de color carmesí que le sobresalía por debajo de la cintura que casi llegaba hasta los pies. Sobre sus brazos le sobresalía la cota de malla de color carmesí del resto del cuerpo mientras que sus manos y antebrazos estaban cubiertos por un par de guanteletes plateados. Sobre su cabeza llevaba un yelmo del mismo color del peto que cubría por completo su cabeza con una forma inusualmente amenazante con cuernos incluidos en cada lado que se doblaban y apuntaban hacia arriba. Cualquiera que presenciara a este personaje de cerca, uno pensaría de que se tratara de un demonio.

Momentos después de aparecer, el misterioso caballero se incorporó en toda su altura de pie, erguido y orgulloso a pesar de que aún era un poco bajo en comparación con Ichigo y Uryū. Sin embargo lo que más les llamaban la atención a nuestros protagonistas fue que 'él' sostenía sobres sus manos la misma espada roja cuyos colores coincidían con la armadura, cuya punta estaba clavada sobre el suelo.

Tras esto, se formo un intenso silencio en el ambiente como los 3 observaban al misterioso caballero de aspecto demoníaco frente a ellos y se preguntaban quien era. Por el aspecto que tenía, por un momento, Uryū y Orihime les recordó un poco a Ichigo cuando adopto aquella terrorífica apariencia de hollow con cuernos cuando lucho contra el Cuarto Espada Ulquiorra. Sin embargo ellos sabían que él no era un hollow.

Ichigo también se preguntaba quien era este extraño personaje, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía. Definitivamente no se parecía a un hollow o un Arrancar. Entonces, ¿quien era?

Entonces de repente escucharon un chasquido procedente del caballero. Ichigo y los demás notaron que partes del yelmo había comenzado a desprenderse cerca del cuello. Con una serie de sonidos metálicos, el casco del caballero se dividió mágicamente en medio y se separó en varias piezas, y fusionándose con el resto de la armadura. Al hacerlo, expuso la cara del usuario a la vista, y para sorpresa de todos, era **femenina**.

En efecto, el usuario de la armadura era una joven mujer en su adolescencia excesivamente hermosa con un cutis de piel clara de ascendencia europea. Su cabello era rubio suave de aspecto rebelde y puntiagudo de longitud media que había sido peinado en un peinado updo con 2 trenzas a lo largo de su cabeza hacia la parte posterior donde el resto de su cabello quedó colgado en una cola de caballo salvaje. Tenía una cara ligeramente andrógina, pero según sus rasgos faciales, era fácil decir que era mujer.

De repente ella abre los ojos revelando que son de un color verde esmeralda brillante que llamo más la atención de nuestros protagonistas.

Fue entonces que ella empezó a hablar.

"¡Mi nombre es Mordred, soy el único y verdadero sucesor del rey Arthur Pendragon!" Se presento la guerrera con un tono fuerte y dominante que denotaba orgullo.

Ichigo y los demás solo pudieron mirar embobados y confusos a la presentación de la guerrera que se hizo llamar así misma Mordred.

Entonces, la Servant abandono su expresión formal y adopto una sonrisa salvaje en la cara. "Ahora, yo te pregunto. ¿Eres tú mi _Master_?"

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy. Como dije antes, esto se lleva acabo 17 meses después de que Ichigo venciera a Aizen y unos días antes de la llegada de los Fullbrings. Nuestro protagonista estaba llevando una vida pacífica desde que perdió sus poderes de Shinigami y pensó que sería así siempre, hasta que el destino tuvo nuevos planes para él y envió a una misteriosa guerrera que parece tener algún tipo de relación con él.**

**¿Qué clase de preludio a una nueva historia para nuestro ex Shinigami Sustituto es este?**

**Por cierto, para a todos aquellos**** que quieran un tema OP para esta historia, como si estuvieran viendo los episodios de un anime mientras lo lees, entonces imaginad "Anima Rossa", op 11 de Bleach.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, gracias por la espera. Ahora permítanme explicarles como he redactado los universos de cada serie. Una vez que que aprendí sobre el mundo de Fate, comprendí que era complejo e incompatible con el de Bleach, por lo que decidí no unirlos como una sola historia. Si fuera así, entonces Aizen podría haber obtenido el Santo Grial durante la tercera guerra y haberse apoderado de la Sociedad de Almas hace mucho tiempo. **

**Con esto, espero que disfrutéis.**

**Capitulo 1: El caballero marimacho**

**28/02/2020**

* * *

Hubiera sido un día normal y corriente para todos al ver el primer día de primavera en Karakura, incluso aquellos que trabajaban en el Kiosco de Urahara se permitirían el lujo de disfrutar del aire fresco de esta estación tan hermosa. Sin embargo, no todos estaban satisfechos con todo lo que estaba pasando, ya que el dueño y supervisor del kiosco sabían que algo iba mal por ahí.

De pie en la entrada de su tienda, Kisuke Urahara, ex capitán de la Duodécima División y presidente del Instituto de Ciencias y desarrollo de la Sociedad de Almas, observaba en silencio al cielo para presenciar el extraño jirón de nubes que se arremolinara a la distancia. Cualquiera que viera este fenómeno en el cielo, hubieran pensado de que se trataba de un fenómeno natural producido por el cambio climático, pero el ex capitán de la Duodécima División quien tenía unos sentidos más desarrollado que la mayoría de los humanos normales, sabía perfectamente que esto no era natural.

No.

Esto era algo sobrenatural, y lo que más le intrigaba era que no sabía de que se trataba.

"¿Podría ser eso un Menos?" preguntó a su lado Tessai Tsukabishi ex capitán del Cuerpo de Kidō, mirando también al extraño fenómeno.

"Lo dudo mucho, Tessai." respondió Kisuke ladeando un poco la cabeza. "La energía que emana de esa nube es totalmente diferente a la que emiten los Menos. Y desde luego tampoco parecen ser Arrancars." Sus ojos siguieron posados en la nube sintiendo un mal presagio. "Creo que se avecina algo."

De repente, sin que sus sentidos lo advirtieran, un extraño resplandor emergió del interior de la casa, llamando la atención de los gerentes y de inmediato entraron para ver que ocurría. La luz provenía en la mesa del mostrador de la tienda y a medida de que encogía y perdía fuerza, casi tomo forma de algo. Cuando la luz desapareció, dejo tras de si un extraño libro un poco grueso.

Tanto Kisuke como Tessai se quedaron mirando al extraño libro a distancia y se preguntaron que era eso. Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, Kisuke fue el primero en caminar de forma cautelosa al libro. Una vez parándose frente al mostrador, Kisuke leyó las inscripciones en oro del libro, y una vez leídas, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

* * *

**Residencia de los Kurosaki**

Kon dio un suave suspiro mientras veía a través de la ventana la fuerte lluvia caer en toda la ciudad desde hace un buen rato.

'_No entiendo como puede llover en primavera..._'

No entendía mucho sobre el cambio climático, pero tampoco le parecía raro llover con el buen día que hacía por la mañana hasta el mediodía.

"Bueno, espero que Ichigo vuelva antes de que se moje y coja un catarro." dijo Kon antes de volverse hacia su mueble. Sin embargo, antes de quitar la vista de la ventana, noto que alguien entro en el jardín apresuradamente y vio de que se trataba de Ichigo. Pero él no estaba solo. Venia junto al Quincy Uryū Ishida y Orihime Inoue, quien a este ultimo hizo que Kon estrellara su cara en la ventana con entusiasmo.

"¡Orihime-chan esta aquí!" grito de jubilo Kon. Hacía un buen tiempo que el alma modificada dentro del león de peluche no veía a la joven y burbujeante belleza de pechos grandes. '_Parece que esta vez Ichigo a hecho la cosa más sensata de su vida._' pensó Kon como fantaseaba en sentir de nuevo el cálido tacto de los pecho de Orihime. Entonces su imaginación fue interrumpida cuando noto a alguien más.

"¿Y ese quien es?"

* * *

La puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando entrar a tanto Ichigo, Uryū y Orihime quienes se veían extenuados por la lluvia, incluso se empaparon los uniformes.

"¡Kuso, por poco no lo logramos!" Ichigo se quejó mientras se frotaba el pelo mojado y luego comprobó el estado de su uniforme.

"Esta claro que el cambio climático esta loco." Comentó Uryū mientras se restregaba el flequillo.

"Deberíamos traer paraguas la próxima vez." Dijo Orihime a continuación.

"¡Onīchan!"

Ichigo y los demás se fijaron como Yuzu corría hacia ellos apresuradamente.

"Menos mal que has venido a tiempo." Dijo Yuzu alegre con Karin y su padre detrás. La primera estaba contenta de ver a su hermano mayor a salvo de la lluvia.

"¿Esos no son tus amigos?" Preguntó Karin viendo a los 2 compañeros de Ichigo.

"Sí, ellos venían conmigo porque querían acompañarme aquí." Explico Ichigo mientras no quería incluir lo que ocurrió antes de la lluvia. "Espero que no os importe si se queden hasta que pase."

"¡Por supuesto, no me importa si se quedan aunque solo sea un rato!" Exclamó Isshin con aprobación. "Podéis quedaos todo el tiempo que queráis."

"Sentimos mucho las molestias." Dijo Orihime con una sonrisa mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

"Ia, no es ninguna molestia. Podéis quedaos a descansar en el cuarto de mi hijo si queréis." Contesto Isshin con una gran sonrisa traviesa que hizo que Ichigo frunciera el ceño a Ichigo. Sin embargo, antes de que otra cosa cómica iba a suceder, Karin se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra persona.

"Nē, Ichini, ¿quien es esa?" Preguntó Karin mientras señalaba a la cuarta persona que estaba con ellos. Tanto Isshin y Yuzu se fijaron en dicha persona y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una chica de entre 15 y 16 años con el cabello rubio atado a una cola de caballo salvaje que incluso le llegaba hasta las mejillas con pinta de estar empapada por la lluvia. Vestía con una chaqueta roja acremallada y uso jeans cortos azules y unas botas negras.

Ella solo estaba de brazos cruzados, un ceño fruncido y algo molesta

* * *

**Varios minutos antes**

No había ni usa sola palabra que pudieran describir tanto Ichigo, Uryū y Orihime mientras aún se quedaban parados en su lugar, sus ojos contemplando a la única figura que estaba de frente a pocos metros de distancia quien tampoco había dicho algo después de su aparente declaración.

Al principio parecía que hoy iba a ser un día cualquiera sin ningún tipo de incidente que tenga que ver sobrenaturalmente, pero el destino les hizo una mala jugada, y de repente interrumpió sus días pacíficos haciendo que cayera del cielo una enorme espada roja-plateada que se estrello frente a donde iban los adolescentes por la calle, y poco después emergió de su alrededor una extraña columna de luz carmesí que se elevo al cielo, y de ella emergió una figura vestida con una especie de armadura de samurai y túnica carmesí con su cabeza y cara tapada con una especie de casco con cuernos. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención fue que sostenía en sus manos la misma espada que cayo del cielo y la misma que vio Ichigo en sus sueños y cuya imagen se le había quedado pegado en la mente.

Y para agravar más sus desconciertos, el casco que ocultaba la cara se retiro automáticamente revelando el rostro del usuario siendo una chica joven en su adolescencia con pinta de ser extranjera por sus rasgos faciales y el color rubio de su cabello. Pasando unos segundos desde que apareció, la extraña guerrera finalmente hablo presentándose con algo que no entendían y luego hizo una pregunta aún más extraña, siendo algo que si era su maestro.

Y así pasaron unos minutos desde que hizo su aparente declaración y ni uno de los 4 dijeron algo o hicieron un movimiento al respecto dejando el ambiente en un extraño silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de la brisa. Los 3 adolescentes aún trataban de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando y quien era este misterioso personaje. Estaba bastante claro que no se trataba de un Shinigami y de ningún Arrancar, lo cual fue bastante bueno puesto a que no tendrían que lidiar más con ellos, pero aún así no bajaron la guardia ya que todavía no sabían si era hostil o no. Desde el punto de vista de Uryū, sentía que ella emanaba un extraño reiatsu que no podía comprender y tampoco se parecía en nada al de los Shinigamis, Quincy o Arrancar. De cualquier forma, definitivamente ella no era humana. También se fijo en la armadura en que ella vestía, y no pudo reconocerlo de ningún modo.

Orihime también estaba demasiada desconcertada para hablar desde que este extraño haya hecho su aparición tan repentina. Desde un principio, nada más aparecer, se sintió atemorizada al ver el casco que cubría toda su cabeza y por un momento le recordaba a la terrorífica apariencia demoníaca de Ichigo cuando se transformo en hollow frente a Ulquiorra. Pero cuando se quito parte del casco revelando su cara de mujer, se relajo ligeramente al ver que era humana, pero tampoco bajo la guardia pensando que podría ser una Arrancar.

Ichigo tampoco tuvo algo que decir mientras inspeccionaba a la extraña mujer de arriba y abajo, y lo único que se fijo fue en la espada que sostenía sobre sus manos, y era la misma que vio en sus sueños.

Los siguientes minutos que pasaron fueron tensos como los 3 adolescentes siguieron mirando embobados hacia la extraña chica, y esta hacia lo mismo pero de forma estoica sin que cada uno murmurara una palabra como si estuvieran haciendo un concurso de miradas de 3 contra 1. Sin embargo, solo era cuestión de momento de que uno perdiera la competencia cuando la guerrera abandono por completo su expresión formal y fue rápidamente reemplazada por una rabiosa apretando los dientes con ira y una marca de verificación sobre su cabeza (cómicamente anime) indicando su temperamento.

"¡EH! ¿¡HASTA CUANDO VAIS A ESTAR MIRÁNDOME DE ESA FORMA!?" Bramó la chica enfurecida de repente, perdiendo su actitud uniforme. Tanto Ichigo y los demás se sorprendieron por este cambio de actitud.

"¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dije?" Preguntó de nuevo la chica calmándose un poco pero manteniendo su enfoque. "¿Eres tu mi _Master_?"

La chica parecía que estaba dirigiendo la mirada hacia el adolescente peli naranja, y estaba claro a que se refería a él. En cambio, Ichigo no sabía que responder ya que todavía no era consciente de la situación ni de lo que estaba hablando como si estuviera loca, pero decidió hablar de todas formas.

"¿Te refieres a mí?" Preguntó Ichigo torpemente señalándose así mismo, haciendo que la chica arqueara una ceja en confusión y molestia como si se estuviera burlando de ella. Viendo que aquello no era la respuesta correcta, decidió corregirse bien.

"Oye no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablado, ¿vale?" Respondió Ichigo con cuidado. "No se que es eso de que yo soy tu _Master_, pero creo que te has equivocado de persona."

La expresión de ira de la chica casi fue reemplazada por una de confusión mientras seguía mirando al chico de cabello naranja sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¿Es que no posees el Sello de Comando?" preguntó la guerrera con evidente confusión y molestia, pensando que esto era algún tipo de broma.

"¿Y eso qué es?"

La rubia gruño molesta por la pregunta. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

"¡Lo que llevas en la mano izquierda!" Respondió ella con impaciencia.

Instintivamente, Ichigo levantó la mano mencionada y vio que aún seguía teniendo aquel extraño tatuaje que le había aparecido encima de su manga antes de que viniera la guerrera pero ya no brillaba como antes. Inmediatamente supo a lo que se refería.

"¿Te refieres a esto?" Preguntó Ichigo señalando la parte delantera de su manga izquierda con el tatuaje.

"Sí. Esa es la prueba de que fuiste tú quien me invocó para que tu seas mi _Master_ y combatiéramos juntos." Explicó la guerrera con la esperanza de su 'supuesto' Master descerebrado entendiera la situación. Desafortunadamente no lo hizo.

Ichigo y sus amigos aún miraban sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, ya que todavía no le había dado los detalles sobre combatir juntos.

"¿Es cierto lo que dice esa chica, Kurosaki-kun?" Preguntó Orihime de repente mirando a Ichigo. "¿Tú la invocaste para luchar o algo?"

"¿La conoces de algo?" Uryū también intervino mirando a Ichigo.

Ichigo miró perplejo a sus amigos, como si estos 2 últimos trataron de acusarlo de algo.

"C-claro que no. No recuerdo haberla visto nunca." Negó rotundamente cualquier relación que tuviera con la rubia. Luego volvió su atención hacia ella para poder aclarar esto. "Oye, perdona, pero no entiendo ninguna palabra de lo que estas hablando. No recuerdo haberte invocado, no soy tu _Master_." luego levanto de nuevo su manga. "Además, no tengo ni idea de como llego esta mierda aquí, pero no tengo nada que ver."

La expresión enojada de la rubia se crispó un poco más, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Esto tenía que ser una broma!

"¿No eres un mago? ¿No sabes nada del Santo Grial?"

"¿Mago? Claro que no. ¿Me vez capaz de de sacar un conejo de un sombrero? ¿Y que es eso del Santo Grial?"

Aquello fue demasiado para la guerrera. Este chico que supuestamente iba a ser su 'compañero' en la guerra que se va a llevar acabo no era consciente de su posición e ignoraba por completo su conocimiento de ella y la guerra. Y para el colmo, ni siquiera era un mago.

Ella gruño frustrada por su mala suerte.

No podía creer que la haya invocado un completo 'idiota' y encima vaya a convertirse en su Master y obedecer cualquier palabra que diga, y encima no parecía ser eficiente en el combate por lo que era probable que muriera en el primer combate.

Definitivamente había sido maldecida por un Master inepto.

Al ver que ella ya no parecía querer hablar más y que la disputa había llegado a un punto muerto, Uryū decidió aprovechar la situación para intervenir y resolver el problema de cada uno. Francamente al igual que Ichigo, el Quincy tampoco sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando aquí y quien era esta mujer y su supuesta 'relación' con Ichigo. Pero sea lo que sea, parecía que era algo que el propio ex Shinigami desconocía por completo. La guerrera parecía estar en un estado enorme de confusión debido a que Ichigo desconociera todo lo relacionado con ella y no lo entendía. No sabía que estaba pasando pero lo único que sabía es que sería inútil hablarlo ahora.

Con eso, el chico con gafas decidió hablar.

"Ano, escucha." Dijo el Quincy logrando llamar la atención de la guerrera quien se fijó en él ahora. "Nosotros también estamos igual de confusos que tú. No se quien eres exactamente o que quieres decir sobre que Kurosaki sea tu _Master _o algo, pero no creo que aquí encontremos las respuestas."

La guerrera miró al chico de las gafas un poco escéptica por lo que dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Digo de que aquí no vamos a encontrar lo que estas buscando exactamente." Respondió Uryū de un modo diplomático. "¿Qué tal si nos acompañas a un lugar adecuado para hablarlo mejor?"

"¿A donde exactamente?" Preguntó Ichigo sin entender de las intenciones de Ishida. Este último lo miró antes de contestar.

"Creo que sería buena idea llevarla a ver a Urahara-san para ver si él sabe algo al respecto."

"Buena idea." Estuvo de acuerdo Orihime.

Uryū se volvió hacia la guerrera. "Escucha, ¿te parece bien si nos acompañas a un lugar para visitar a alguien que podría saber de ti y lo que esta pasando?"

La guerrera ladeo un poco la cabeza a un lado considerando sus opciones. Honestamente, todavía le sorprendía de que su 'Master' no era consciente de su posición y del conflicto que tenía que participar para alcanzar sus objetivos. Le parecía un dolor de cabeza de que este chico tan ingenuo fuera quien la invocó sin que se diera cuenta y ni siquiera era un mago. Por otro lado, tampoco tenia ganas de contarle todo sobre la guerra en la que estaba participando a no ser que fuera necesario.

Si realmente el chico con gafas decía que si puede encontrar respuestas a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar que menciono, entonces lo seguiría. Si al final no resultara así, entonces no tendrá más remedio que cortar cabezas y buscar a alguien adecuado para ser su Master.

"Muy bien. Te seguiré por ahora." Respondió la guerrera cuando ella quitó la punta de su espada del suelo y la hizo desaparecer.

Uryū sonrío al ver que ella había aceptado de buenas ganas, pero no pudo decir nada más cuando de repente noto como una pequeña gota de agua cayó sobre su oreja izquierda. Inmediatamente levanta la cabeza y ve como todo el cielo estaba completamente nublado y aquello fue mala señal cuando empezaron a caer más gotas.

"¿Llueve?" Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido al ver la lluvia.

"Es como dijo en el canal del tiempo ayer." Dijo Orihime al recordar ver las noticias en que anunciaban de que hoy iba a llover.

"Pero si estamos en primavera." Dijo Ichigo sin entender lo que pasaba.

"Esto es cosa del cambio climático." Corrigió Uryū. "De cualquier modo, la casa de Urahara-san esta un poco lejos. No lo lograremos a tiempo."

"Es cierto. Mi casa esta cerca, así que deberíamos refugiarnos allí hasta que pase." Ichigo sugirió antes de que sus amigos asintieran en respuesta. Luego miró a la rubia. "Oye, tu también puedes acompañarnos a mi casa, pero no quiero que causes problemas, ¿entendido?"

La rubia consideró sus palabras por un momento antes de responder. "Bien, como quieras, _Master_."

Ichigo apenas se encogió por el tono descarado de la chica junto al hecho de haberlo llamado 'Master' así, como si nada, pero decidió ignorarlo. Así la misteriosa guerrera decidió acompañar al grupo y no perdieron más el tiempo cuando reanudaron su marcha hacia la Clínica Kurosaki a toda prisa. Después de unos minutos de correr entre charcos, los 4 tuvieron la casa de Ichigo a la vista.

"Ahí esta." Indicó Ichigo mientras él, sus amigos y su nueva 'acompañante' corrían directamente hacia allí. Sin embargo antes de que si quiera entraran en el jardín, Ichigo detuvo al grupo, pero solo se fijó en la rubia.

"Espera, se me olvidaba de que no puedes entrar con esas pintas." Dijo Ichigo mientras observaba el traje-armadura de la guerrera. "No quiero que mi padre y mis hermanas se den un susto al verte. ¿Puedes quitarte ese traje y estar en ropa interior? Te daré ropa nueva en cuanto lleguemos."

Uryū y Orihime miraron preocupados a la guerrera al temer cual seria su reacción cuando el chico peli naranja se atreviera a decirle que se quitara la armadura, pero sorprendentemente, en vez de una actitud agresiva o homicida, la guerrera no parecía ofenderse y cerró los ojos. Entonces todo su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse en un extraño resplandor carmesí parecido a la luz de donde había emergido. Cuando el resplandor se disipo, los 3 adolescentes miraron con ojos ensanchados como platos la nueva apariencia de la chica.

Frente a ellos, la chica ya no poseía aquella gruesa armadura plateada, y en cambio, ahora vestía con ropa modesta que consistía en una chaqueta roja y unos jeans azul corto. Cuando termino la transformación, la chica abrió los ojos mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa divertida al ver las expresiones sorprendidas de los chicos frente a a ella.

"¿Mejor así?"

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

"Ah, veréis..." empezó Ichigo un poco nervioso sobre como explicarle a su familia sobre la situación de aquella chica sin contarle toda la verdad. "Mientras Ishida, Inoue y yo nos dirigíamos hacia aquí, por el camino nos encontramos con ella teniendo los mismo problemas con la lluvia porque tampoco tenía paraguas." Explicó la excusa mientras su familia escuchaba atentamente.

"Cuando le pregunte si necesitaba ayuda, ella respondió que no era de aquí y se había perdido." Apenas pudo escuchar un pequeño bufido divertido procedente de la chica rubia que estaba justo detrás del chico en respuesta a lo que había dicho. Ichigo no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño por eso.

"Y así que decidimos llevárnosla con nosotros para que pudiera refugiarse de la lluvia. ¿Os parece bien que se quede?"

Tanto Isshin como las 2 hermanas menores de Ichigo parecían estar como en trance mientras recopilaban la información de Ichigo y comprendían la situación de la pobre chica. Los 3 adolescentes solo podían mirar tensos y un poco nerviosos preguntándose cual serían sus reacciones. En cuanto a la rubia, no parecía preocuparse en lo más mínimo mientras tenía los brazos cruzados esperando su respuesta.

El silencio no duro demasiado cuando Isshin soltó unas risas de entusiasmo. "Pues claro, ¿qué clase de hombre seria si dejara que una pobre chica se empapara ahí afuera con el tiempo que hace?"

La chica rubia frunció un poco el labio al oír como la llamo 'pobre chica.' como si fuera una damisela indefensa.

"Sí, aquí estaréis mejor." Dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa.

"A mi me parece un poco sospechoso." Dijo Karin quien no parecía nada entusiasmada con la idea y miraba con los brazos cruzados y mirada escéptica hacia la 'invitada'.

"No seas grosera, Karin-chan." Reprendió Yuzu hacia su hermana.

"Es cierto. Aquí somos hospitalario." Dijo Isshin estando de acuerdo Yuzu antes de volverse hacia la multitud con una gran sonrisa. "Podéis quedaos aquí todo el tiempo que queráis hasta que pase la lluvia."

"Muchas gracias." Sonrió Orihime a cambio.

Luego el patriarca de los Kurosaki se volvió hacia la rubia. "Ya que estas a nuestro cuidado, permíteme que me presente. Mi nombre es Kurosaki Isshin, soy médico y dueño de esta clínica." se gesto así mismo antes de señalar a Ichigo. "Este es mi hijo, Kurosaki Ichigo, quien es un buen chico y tienes suerte de que te encontrara en medio de la lluvia."

Esta declaración hizo que Ichigo frunciera más el ceño y luego escucho otro bufido proveniente de la chica rubia.

"Estas dos de aquí son mis hijas Yuzu y Karin." Hizo un gesto hacia las niñas, quien de ellas, Yuzu la saludo amablemente mientras Karin aún mantenía los brazos cruzados pero asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo te llamas tú?"

Todos se volvieron hacia la chica rubia. La verdad es que Ichigo y sus amigos ya habían escuchado su nombre antes, pero aún no lo entendían completamente.

Entonces, la chica dibuja una pequeña sonrisa y responde.

"Mi nombre es Mordred; una vez fui caballero del legendario Rey de los Caballeros. Aunque podéis llamarme _Saber_."

Toda la casa se quedo en un intenso silencio como varias miradas confusas se fijaron en la chica recién identificada como Mordred, y esta última tuvo que reprimir unas risas divertidas al ver sus reacciones tontas.

"¿P-puedes repetirlo?" Preguntó Yuzu sin haber entendido algo de lo que dijo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi nombre tampoco es complicado?" Preguntó Mordred casi con diversión en su voz. Todavía estaban demasiado confusos no solo por el nombre, también por lo siguiente que dijo.

En eso, Uryū tosió y decidió intervenir.

"Yo creo que esta claro que debe de ser extranjera." Dijo mientras miraba a la chica y observaba sus rasgos.

"Es verdad. Bastaría con solo mirar el color de su cabello." Indico Karin mientras también la observaba.

"Tiene razón, debe de ser de otro país." Dijo Orihime también.

"Oh, haberlo dicho antes. ¿De donde vienes, Mordred-chan?" Preguntó Isshin como supero su confusión y continuó interrogando a la chica extranjera.

"Vengo de Camelot." Respondió Mordred un momento después. De nuevo, ninguno cogió bien lo que había dicho ya que a ninguno le sonaba el nombre de 'Camelot'.

"¿Qué es eso de 'Camelot' si se puede saber?" Preguntó Karin no muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo la desconocida. "¿Es por casualidad el nombre del pueblo o la ciudad por donde vives?"

Esta vez la chica rubia no ofreció ninguna respuesta mientras trasladaba sus manos hacia la cola de caballo y lo restregó para quitarse de la humedad que tenía.

"Sera mejor que nos cambiemos un poco." Uryū intervino al ver que la familia podría sospechar y no quería causar problemas innecesarios. "¿Donde esta el cuarto de baño?"

"Allá arriba, en medio de la habitación de Yuzu." Indicó Isshin señalando las escaleras.

"Muchas gracias, vamos." Indicó Uryū mientras subía por las escaleras. Ichigo tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que pretendía el Quincy y rápidamente le siguió el juego y luego Orihime y Mordred.

Una vez que los 4 subieron del todo, el padre y la hermana pequeña siguieron tan ignorantes como siempre al ver a los adolescentes subir mientras Karin aún seguía sospechosa sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez arriba, Ichigo y Uryū fueron los primeros en entrar al cuarto de baño, y allí se quitaron sus uniformes grises empapados, dejando solo sus camisas blancas intactas. Luego cada uno cogieron una toalla para secarse la cara y el pelo. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que aún conservaba el extraño tatuaje encima de su manga izquierda, que según recordaba se llamaba "Sello de Comando", y que esto era la causa por la que Mordred estaba aquí alegando que él había sido elegido como su Master por esto. Si eso era cierto, entonces sería mejor que se deshiciera de esto cuanto antes y acabar con todo este asunto.

Ichigo se puso delante del lavabo y abrió el grifo, permitiendo que el chorro rociara sobre su manga. Luego cogió una esponja y la restregó sobre el dibujo con la esperanza de borrar la tinta o lo que estaba hecho el dibujo, pero por más que lo intentaba, el jabón no surgía efecto. Intentándolo de nuevo, el ex Sustituto restregó con más fuerza la esponja varias veces, pero de nada sirvió. Era como si la tinta fuera completamente impermeable. Ichigo frunció más el ceño.

'_Kuso, ¿qué le pasa a esto?_' Gruñó mentalmente Ichigo frustrado dándose por vencido.

"¿Pasa algo, Kurosaki?" Preguntó Uryū poniéndose a su lado y viendo que no podía quitarse el extraño tatuaje.

"¿Como quieres que lo sepa?" Respondió Ichigo molesto. "No puedo quitarme esta mierda con esto."

El Quincy le pareció extraño que aquel dibujo haya aparecido en la mano de Kurosaki así de repente como por arte de magia. Según las palabras de Mordred, esto se llamaba "Sello de Comando" y esto había llegado a él porque había sido _elegido_ por algo para convertirse en el Master de la rubia para luchar juntos en algo. Todavía no sabía a lo que se refería con lo de luchar juntos y tampoco sabía más detalles acerca de esto, pero sea lo que fuera no cabía duda de que podría ser el principal causante de todo esto, y tampoco parecía ser capaz de quitarlo con cualquier medio convencional.

"Yo creo que deberías preguntárselo a esa chica, para saber si ella puede." Sugirió Uryū a Ichigo. El ex Sustituto tomo la palabra del Quincy y asintió mentalmente pensando que ella probablemente podría ser la solución para esto. Sin decir nada más, cerro el grifo antes de dirigirse con su compañero hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontraron con las 2 chicas esperándolos de frente. Justo cuando Ichigo iba a preguntarle, ella lo aparto un poco sin avisar para poder entrar.

"Ya era hora, me estaba hartando de tanto esperar."

Ichigo y sus amigos quedaron un poco desconcertados por esto, pero enseguida, Orihime recupero la compostura e hizo una reverencia de disculpa a los chicos antes de entrar a dentro y cerrar la puerta. Una vez que la puerta se cerro, Ichigo no pudo evitar apretar los dientes con molestia por lo que hizo la rubia.

"¿Pero quien se habrá creído que es?"

* * *

Una vez dentro, Orihime se quito el uniforme gris empapado dejando la blusa blanca y luego cogió una toalla limpia y se seco su largo y lacio cabello anaranjado.

Entretanto, Mordred se miro en el espejo y se quito la chaqueta roja dejando al descubierto su pop de tubo blanco y luego se quito el lazo carmesí haciendo que su cola de caballo se desprendiera y luciera con un largo y seductor cabello rubio salvaje con secciones puntiagudas. Ella acaricio su melena para comprobar la humedad y luego cogió su propia toalla para restregársela. Orihime no pudo evitar observar a su espalda la increíble belleza que irradiaba la otra chica, casi como una diosa.

Mordred se dio cuenta de que la observaba, y volteo la cabeza para mirar a Orihime. "¿Qué?"

Orihime se palició al ver que ella la vio.

"Oh, nada, nada. Perdona si te he espiado." Se disculpó formalmente antes de dar una sonrisa nerviosa. "Es que te ves muy guapa así."

Mordred se quedó en silencio por un momento como si no esperara que le hiciera ese tipo de respuesta, pero respondió de todas formas. "Gracias." antes de volverse hacia el espejo.

"No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime. Encantada de conocerte, Mordred-san."

Sin embargo, en vez de recibir un "Igualmente", Mordred la ignoro por completo mientras se volvía a poner la cola de caballo y atarlo con el lazo rojo. Orihime miro un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de la chica extranjera pero no dijo nada, pensando que sería que aún no se conocían bien, y decidió dejarle espacio para que se acostumbre.

Una vez terminado las 2, Ichigo y los demás finalmente decidieron entrar en su habitación para discutir en privado y aclarar más acerca de su 'invitada' extranjera. Ichigo fue el primero en entrar, llamando la atención de Kon quien lo estaba esperando.

"Ya era hora de que vinieras, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?" Preguntó el león de peluche con el ceño fruncido.

Ichigo lo ignoró mientras que Uryū y Orihime fueron los siguientes en entrar. La expresión de Kon se iluminó cuando vio a la última en entrar.

"¡Orihime-san!"

"Kon'nichiwa, Kon-kun." Saludó Orihime alegremente de ver al alma modificada dentro del león de peluche que no se veían desde su aventura en la Sociedad de Almas. Inmediatamente Kon se baja de la repisa y va corriendo a abrazar al menos las lindas piernas de Orihime, pero una mano lo coge por la cabeza y lo levanta del suelo para llevarlo justo a la cara de Ichigo.

"Oi, ¿qué haces?" Preguntó Kon con confusión y molestia mirando a Ichigo quien lucia con su típico ceño fruncido.

"Warui, pero no creo que este sea el momento para que hagas de las tuyas." Dijo Ichigo antes de soltar a Kon y este cayo al suelo, pero no le afecto tanto la caída debido a que no tenía huesos.

"¿Qué quieres decir que 'este no es el momento'?" Protestó Kon con indignación. "¿Qué puede ser más importante que…"

Él no pudo terminar la frase cuando notó a la cuarta persona en entrar y sus ojos estaban clavados en ella. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que tenía una apariencia sensual (bueno, no físicamente) pero tenía partes del cuerpo expuestas como su vientre plano y las piernas. Casi parecía una joven supermodelo.

"Neh, ¿quien es esa chica?" Kon preguntó señalando a la rubia.

"Ni idea. Solo la hemos encontrado bajo la lluvia." Ichigo respondió.

Mordred hizo una mueca furiosa al oír eso. Casi estuvo tentada en envainar su espada y bisecar al insolente que se suponía que era su Master.

"Sí que se ve un poco bonita. Creo que voy a verla de cerca." Kon dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la invitada. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, otra mano aterrizó repentinamente y atrapo la cabeza del peluche, levantándolo del suelo y traslalarlo a la cara curiosa de la rubia.

"¿Qué es esta cosa?" Preguntó Mordred con curiosidad mientras sus ojos sus ojos estaban clavados en el extraño animal de peluche parlante de cerca. "¿Esta cosa esta viva o algo?"

"¡Oye, suéltame!" Kon gritó mientras agitaba frenéticamente su cuerpo en un intento inútil por liberarse del agarre, pero todo lo que lograba hacer fue que su situación fuera más vergonzosa.

"Oye, déjalo." Intervino Ichigo cuando atrapó a Kon y luego lo dejo caer encima de la cama. Cuando este se recuperó, le lanzó una mirada molesta a la rubia.

"¡Oye, cógeme así de nuevo, y te juró que te lo haré pagar!"

Mordred ignoró la amenaza inofensiva del peluche parlante mientras seguía mirándolo expectante. "¿Qué clase de magia es esa?"

"No es magia." Corrigió Ichigo un poco molesto por la actitud de la chica. "Se llama alma modificada, un producto hecho de la Soul Society."

"¿Soul Society? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Mordred mientras miraba confusamente a Ichigo.

Ichigo y sus amigos se quedaron congelados al escuchar preguntar eso, y no pudieron evitar mirarla con perplejidad y confusión. ¿Qué acababa de decir...?

Tras esa pregunta, la habitación se convirtió en un tenso silencio como Ichigo y sus amigos miraban a la 'invitada' con perplejidad y apenas podían comprender lo que acababan de escuchar. ¿De verdad no sabía que era la Sociedad de Almas donde residían las almas de los fallecidos tras morir?

"¿¡En serio!?" Preguntó Ichigo en voz alta pensando que esto se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. "¿De verdad no sabes qué es la Soul Society?"

"¿Tengo pinta de saberlo?" Responde Mordred sarcásticamente como si no le importara demasiado el tema.

Nadie podía creerlo. ¿Realmente no sabía que era la Sociedad de Almas, el lugar donde residían las almas de los fallecidos después de morir?

"Entonces, ¿tampoco sabes sobre los Shinigamis?" Preguntó Uryū al instante. La única respuesta que recibió el Quincy con anteojos fue una extraña mirada apática que parecía decir '¿Tu qué crees?_._

"¿De verdad no sabes el lugar de a donde van las almas al morir?" Preguntó Orihime un poco preocupada por la falta de información de la chica guerrera de no saber a donde irían las almas tras morir.

La guerrera rubia pensó por un momento antes de preguntar.

"¿Al infierno?"

Al recibir tal respuesta, Ichigo soltó un suspiro cansado y luego se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Esto definitivamente le estaba causando dolores de cabeza.

"Bueno, qué más da." Dijo el adolescente peli naranja con cansancio antes de sentarse en una silla al revés con los brazos apoyados sobre el riel superior y la barbilla encima, mirando a la invitada. "Lo único que quiero saber es quien eres."

"Pensé que me había presentado antes." Dijo Mordred sonando casi ofendida.

"No es eso." Respondió Ichigo sonando como si no tuviera tiempo para bromas. "Me refiero a quien demonios eres tú y que es eso de que yo soy tu _Master_."

La única respuesta que recibió fue un silencio apático como la guerrera seguía mirando al adolescente peli naranja como si ya no estuviera dispuesta a seguir hablando con un 'tarado'. Viendo que esto no iba a ninguna parte, Uryū decidió aclarar un poco la situación.

"Bien, ¿por qué no repasamos un poco esto por donde lo dejamos antes?" El Quincy suspiró con claridad mientras miraba a la guerrera. "Dices que fue Kurosaki quien te invocó con ese extraño tatuaje que tiene en la manga, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, se suponía que él había sido elegido para ser mi _Master_, pero no esperaba que fuera demasiado tarugo para enterarse." Mordred respondió sarcásticamente.

Ichigo apretó los dientes con ira ante el insulto, pero se contuvo.

Lejos de darse cuenta de la tensión de Kurosaki, Ishida pasó a la siguiente pregunta. "Ya veo, entonces, ¿por qué Kurosaki fue elegido para ser tu _Master_, y por quién?"

Mordred solo miró al Quincy con reojo como si no encontrara el sentido en sus palabras. "¿Y por qué debería contarte esto? ¿No me habías dicho cuando estábamos afuera que me llevarías hacia alguien que puede explicar esto mejor?"

"Sí, pero ahora mismo esta lloviendo, y tendremos que esperar aquí a que termine." Respondió Uryū. "Además, creo que deberíamos aprovechar esto para que nos cuentes lo que sepas."

"Es verdad, si nos cuentas lo que te pasa, quizás podamos ayudarte." Respondió Orihime de buena ganas, sin embargo eso no parecía ganarse la confianza de la guerrera.

"Bueno, ¿al menos puedes decirme como llego esto?" Preguntó Ichigo mientras enseñaba la parte superior de su manga izquierda con el tatuaje encima.

"¿Es que no fue tu padre o otro familiar quien te dio el Sello?" Preguntó Mordred, para hacer un esfuerzo por descubrir porque ese mocoso poseía un Sello.

A ichigo le pareció extraño y estúpida la pregunta. ¿por qué su padre, por muy idiota e infantil que pareciera permitiría a uno de sus hijos tener un tatuaje?

"Claro que no. Esto apareció de repente antes de que tu llegaras." Respondió Ichigo como recordaba el evento de aquella vez. "Recuerdo como me sentí como si mano estuviera ardiendo como si se hubiera prendido fuego, pero después de un momento desapareció, dejando este extraño dibujo como por arte de magia. ¿No eres tú la que me puso esto?"

"Claro que no, idiota." Reprendió Mordred. "Estoy segura que debe de ser el Santo Grial quien te haya elegido."

"¿El Santo Grial? ¿Te refieres el cáliz donde fue derramado la sangre de Jesús?" preguntó Uryū en referencia al mítico cáliz que aparecía en algunas fuentes religiosas.

"¿Quien? ¿Te refieres a ese hombre clavado en una cruz? No, me refería a un objeto todopoderoso capaz de conceder cualquier deseo."

"¿Cualquier deseo?" Preguntó Orihime intrigada.

"Sí, es es la razón por la que estoy yo aquí y porque ese chico se convirtió en mi _Master_." Respondió Mordred.

"Sí, pero ¿elegido para qué exactamente?" Preguntó Ichigo aún sin entender en que encajaba en todo este rollo. Sin embargo antes de que viniera la respuesta, de repente el pitido de un teléfono llego a sonar en la habitación y todos voltearon hacia Ichigo ya que de ahí venía el pitido. El adolescente peli naranja saco de su bolsillo su móvil que seguía sonando y lo activa antes de llevárselo a su oído.

"¿Moshimoshi?"

"_Kurosaki-san." _Habló la voz familiar de Kisuke en la otra línea.

"¿Urahara-san? ¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó Ichigo a cambio.

"_Perdona si te molesto con el día que hace, pero, __¿por casualidad notaste algo extraño en el ambiente antes de que viniera la lluvia?_" Habló el comerciante con una voz seria.

"Uh, sí, de hecho mientras yo, Inoue y Uryū paseábamos, ocurrieron cosas bastantes extrañas." Ichigo había empezado a relatar lo que sucedió mientras paseaban empezando con la caída de la espada roja del cielo y la misteriosa aparición de aquella extraña guerrera llamada Mordred quien decía que fue invocada por el propio Ichigo para ser su Master o algo.

Una vez escuchado el ultimo tramo de la historia del chico antes de que lo llamara, Kisuke parecía estar satisfecho por eso.

"_Ya veo, así que era cierto..._" Habló el ex capitán Shinigami de una manera misteriosa, pero aquello era suficiente para alertar a Ichigo ya que parecía tener de alguna manera las respuestas a esto.

"¡Chotto mate! ¿Tú sabes algo de esto?" Preguntó Ichigo impactado.

"_De hecho sí._" Respondió el sombrerero con sandalias de madera. "_Si fuera posible, me gustaría que vosotros dos os reunáis conmigo para poder discutirlo directamente. ¿Crees que podrás?_"

Ichigo hecho un vistazo por la ventana para ver como era de esperar, aún seguía lloviendo sin cesar, lo cual les sería imposible salir. Con eso, Ichigo se volvió al móvil.

"No creo que pueda. Vamos a esperar a que pase la lluvia, ¿vale?"

"_De acuerdo. __Por cierto, ¿cómo decía que se llamaba?_

Ante eso, Ichigo trato de recordar el nombre de su 'huésped' y apenas le salían silabas al ver que era bastante complicado recordar un nombre totalmente extranjero.

"Ah, se llamaba Mo-mod-mod... ¿Morry?"

"¡ES MORDRED!" Bramó la guerrera rubia realmente molesta por el hecho de que su estúpido Master ahora no recordaba su nombre.

"¡Eso, Mordred!" Respondió Ichigo alterado por el estallido de la guerrera. "Se llama Mordred."

"_¿Mordred? Bien, nos vemos._" Y con eso, cortó la línea. Una vez terminado de hablar, el adolescente se levanto de su asiento y se volvió hacia el grupo.

"Parece que estamos de suerte. Urahara-san dice que sabe lo que esta pasando, y dice que también vayamos hacia allí para hablarlo."

La noticia fue bien recibida por los amigos de Ichigo, excepto Mordred quien aún dudaba de que eso fuera cierto.

"¿Has oído eso, Mordred-san?" Preguntó Orihime mirando con una sonrisa esperanzadora a la rubia. "Ya te dijimos que podríamos ayudarte."

Mordred no sabía si mofarse o bufarse de ella por la actitud que estaba dando sin ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería.

"Bien, iremos en cuanto pare de llover." Anunció Ichigo.

"¿Y qué hago mientras tanto?" Preguntó Mordred para aprovechar su estancia aquí mientras pasa la lluvia. "No quiero quedarme en esta habitación maloliente por más tiempo."

El ceño de Ichigo se profundizo más por el descarado comentario. ¿Ahora ella llamaba a su habitación una "pocilga"?

"Si no te gusta mi cuarto, pídele a mi padre o a mis hermanas que te dejen quedar en uno de sus habitaciones, si es lo que quieres." Espetó Ichigo realmente molesto por la actitud de la chica.

"Muy bien, si es así como lo ordena mi _Master_." Respondió Mordred con una pequeña reverencia.

"¿Y te importaría dejar de llamarme _Master_? Me pone de los nervios." Replicó Ichigo estando harto de que lo apodarán así. "Con solo llamarme Ichigo basta."

La guerrera rubia miro por un momento al chico peli naranja antes de dar una sonrisa traviesa y decir lo siguiente.

"Como ordenes, _Master_ Ichigo."

Y tal como espero, una marca de verificación apareció en la cabeza del adolescente cuando comenzó a apretar los dientes con ira.

Mordred no pudo evitar soltar unas risas por su divertida reacción antes de dar media vuelta y salir del cuarto de inmediato dejando al pobre idiota con su frustración.

"Zorra..." Siseó cuando ella cerro la puerta.

Estando un poco incómodos por el ambiente silencioso y la ira de Ichigo aún presente, Orihime decidió hablar.

"Bueno, sera mejor que vaya a serle compañía." Dijo ella como empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

"Yo también." Dijo Uryū acompañándola y dejando a un irritado Ichigo solo.

* * *

"Nē, ¿Vas a una parte?"

Mordred bajo la mirada y vio a la pequeña hermana pequeña castaña de su Master, que si bien recordaba, se llamaba Yuzu.

"¿Puedo estar en tu habitación?" Preguntó Mordred con claridad a la niña de 13 años.

Yuzu ladeó un poco confusa por la pregunta. "¿Por qué? ¿No estabas en la habitación de onīchan?"

"Sí, pero tu querido hermanito a decidido echarme de allí." Respondió Mordred con fastidio en su voz. Aquella respuesta sorprendió gravemente a la hermana de Ichigo, quien no se esperaba esto de él.

"¿Lo dices enserio?"

"Sí, él me lo ordeno." Respondió ella sonriendo, diciendo casi la verdad solo para disfrutar un poco de las reacciones de sus hermanas.

"Me costaría creer eso." Se unió Karin quien no parecía convencida de lo que decía la huésped. "Puede que Ichinii sea a veces un poco tacaño, y algo gruñón, pero no creo que sea esa clase de persona que haría eso así por las buenas."

"Oh, pues perdona, pequeña." Sonrió Mordred con cariño mientras se arrodillaba y se ponía de cuclillas ante las niñas. "No tenía ni idea de que tu hermanito fuera todo un caballero."

Yuzu miraba a la chica rubia un poco preocupada como si estuviera en frente de una extraña, mientras Karin no se veía nada intimidada, pero daba una mirada de desconfianza.

"Vamos, Yuzu, Karin. No seáis así con nuestra invitada." Intervino Isshin quien acababa de subir de las escaleras y se acercaba a los 3 con su buen humor sin ser consciente del problema. "Espero que mi hijo no te haya dado problemas."

"Para nada." Respondió Mordred inmediatamente mientras se ponía de pie y miraba al padre de su 'Master'. "Solo que me gustaría quedarme a descansar en una habitación que no sea de chico."

"Oh, ya veo. Puedes quedarte en la habitación de Yuzu si quieres." Insistió Isshin sin problemas, llamando la atención de las mellizas. "No te importara si ella se queda en tu cuarto durante un rato, ¿no?"

La pequeña Yuzu considero esto por un momento hasta que dio su respuesta. "Vale."

"Bien, puedes quedarte allí si quieres." Dijo Isshin a Mordred quien esta ultima sonrío satisfecha. Ella se inclino de nuevo un poco y acarició el cabello de Yuzu.

"Muchas gracias, pequeña. Tú si que eres muy buena." Halago Mordred a Yuzu, haciendo que esta ultima se sonrojara ligeramente. Por un momento, Karin vio esto un poco raro pero luego frunció el ceño al sentir como se estaba aprovechando de ella.

"Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad. Voy entrando." momentos de decir eso, llegaron Uryū y Orihime, quienes vieron como Mordred volvía a caminar y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de Yuzu.

"Espera un momento." Llamó Karin haciendo que la huésped extranjera se detuviera y volteara para ver a la chica quien seguía mirando de reojo hacia ella. "Necesito que me corrijas algo. Dices que vienes de un lugar llamado Camelot, ¿verdad? Nunca he oído hablar del nombre de un país como ese, a no ser que se trate del pueblo o la ciudad donde vives. Así que, ¿te importaría decirme de que país vienes?"

Mordred solo miró a la niña con indiferencia como si se negara a responderla.

Tanto Uryū y Orihime se encogieron un poco. Ellos sabían que esta extraña guerrera no era del todo humana y el hecho de que ella aparecido como arte de magia y llevara una extraña armadura, estaba claro que no pertenecía a ningún lugar de la Tierra, y puede que ese lugar 'Camelot' sea otro mundo como la Sociedad de Almas o el Hueco Mundo donde venía ella.

Sin embargo, para el Quincy, tenía el presentimiento de haber escuchado ese nombre antes en la escuela, seguramente en la clase de historia, pero no recordaba el que. Tal vez ese lugar exista y sea conocido en la Tierra, pero tenía que confirmarlo. Con eso en mente, decidió obtener más detalles.

"Perdona, a lo que se refería era de que continente vienes." Aclaro Uryū para sacar más detalles de su supuesta procedencia. "¿Vienes de Europa?"

Mordred lo miro por un momento antes de dar su respuesta. "Sí."

El Quincy asintió satisfecho al escuchar la primera parte. Sin embargo, aun quedaba más.

"¿Y de que país vienes? ¿Alemania, Francia o Rusia?"

Mordred solo parpadeó un poco confusa por los nombres de dichos países de los que nunca había oído hablar. No sabía si ellos sabían del nombre de la tierra de donde proviene, pero decidió intentarlo.

"¿Te suena el nombre de Britania?"

Ninguno dijo algo como todos trataron de analizar ese nombre, pero ninguno pudieron. Sin embargo, Uryū no se dio por vencido y trato de encontrar algún tipo de relación. Él se repitió el nombre de 'Britania' mentalmente varias veces para buscar algo que suene parecido en cualquier cosa que este relacionada con Europa. Afortunadamente encontró una.

"¿Eres de Gran Bretaña?"

Mordred solo parpadeo un poco en cuestión.

"El lugar de donde vives es una gran isla que esta al norte de Europa, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, así era." fue todo lo que ella respondió.

"Entonces debes de venir de Inglaterra." Añadió Orihime especulando el país natal de la rubia.

"Oh, así que eres inglesa, ¿eh? Si que vienes desde muy lejos." Comentó Isshin sonando impresionado. "¿Y qué te trae a Japón? La verdad es que nunca vienen demasiados turistas a Karakura."

Mordred se quedo callada durante un momento, preocupando a los amigos de Ichigo, temiendo que podría revelarles su identidad y la verdad sobre porque estaba aquí. Parecía que el resto de la familia Kurosaki eran ignorantes sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, y puede que aquello se acabara enseguida. Afortunadamente, no fue así.

Ella dio otra respuesta.

"No mucho. Me perdí durante la lluvia, y entonces ese chico de pelo raro se me apareció y me ofreció la mano." Y como era de esperar, todos se quedaron totalmente flipados por lo que escucharon. ¿Ichigo tendiéndole la mano a una chica como un príncipe pidiéndole matrimonio a una doncella?

Los que sabían muy bien lo que había ocurrido, sabían que no era cierto, excepto el padre y las hermanas quienes solo pudieron imaginarse aquella escena en la que Ichigo cogía de la mano a la pobre e indefensa chica tirada en el suelo y caminando juntos. Aquella escena era demasiado fantasiosa para imaginar.

"¿De verdad onīchan hizo eso?" Preguntó Yuzu incrédula. Ella solo asiente con una gran sonrisa y luego, sin decir nada más, da media vuelta y entra en el cuarto de Yuzu, dejando a los 5 con sus propios pensamientos.

Uryū y Orihime no podían evitar sentirse demasiados incómodos por la pequeña historia inventada de la rubia. Si bien, lo hacia para encubrir su identidad, pero no sabían si se había pasado un poco con eso. Al menos estaba libre de sospechas. De momento.

En cambio, los 2 miembros de la familia Kurosaki todavía no podían creer lo que había hecho el chico peli naranja, tragándose toda la historia.

"No puedo creer que onīchan haya hecho algo tan cortes." Exclamó Yuzu emocionada.

"Sí, es verdad. Mi hijo ya ha madurado bastante." Cantó Isshin con lagrimas en los ojos. "¡Ya es todo un hombre!"

Sin embargo, los únicos que no se unieron a este ridículo drama infantil, se quedaron en silencio, Uryū y Orihime totalmente confusos, mientras Karin simplemente los miraba con desinterés.

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy. **

**Ahora, si alguno de vosotros os preguntáis porque elegí a Mordred en vez de su padre, estoy seguro de que la mayoría de los lectores que lean esto, serán fans de "ShiroxArturia" y no puedo reemplazar a Shiro por otro.**** Es raro que diga esto, puesto que en realidad yo soy un fanático de "ShiroxRin", y me gusta más el Shiro de Unlimated Blade Works 2014 que el de 2006. Además de que me gusta más Mordred. **

**En serio, su personalidad fuerte y salvaje junto a su destreza en la batalla es como la combinación de un Saber y un Berseker por lo que vi en Apocrypha. También me compadecí de su pasado y circunstancias. Ella fue creada como un arma por la bruja Morgana para derrocar a su padre, pero ella admiraba mucho al rey de Camelot y quería formar parte en su circulo intimo y que la amara como su hija (muy parecido a Shinji Ikari de Evangelion con su padre) pero esta la había rechazado y es por eso que se rebelo y al final ambas murieron. Yo veo la muerte de tanto Mordred como Arturia como una tragedia y me hubiera gustado ver una serie en la que esas 2 se reconciliaran de una vez. Es por eso que decidí crear este fic y poner a Mordred durante los eventos de Fate/Zero para que se reencontraran con Arturia aunque de momento serán enemigos por el Grial. **

**Por ultimo, en cuanto Kon, nuestra querida mascota del manga/anime de Bleach, no es exactamente el mismo que el de canon. Deje parte de su personalidad allí, excepto que no es el mismo pervertido con el que nosotros nos divertimos ver, aunque aún tiene cierta obsesión por Orihime y Rangiku. La relación que tiene con Ichigo es un poco más tolerable, y también participo en algunos eventos de la historia como su participación en el rescate de Rukia en la Sociedad de Almas, estuvo con Ichigo durante su entrenamiento con los Visards aunque no fue al Hueco Mundo debido a que tenía que vigilar a la familia Kurosaki, y fue testigo de como Ichigo venció a Aizen. Por lo tanto, él también va a tomar parte en esta nueva aventura para hacer algunas risas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de empezar, se me había olvidado decir algo importante. Para el diseño de la armadura de Mordred, imaginad que tiene la misma vestimenta de la versión original 2006. Para más detalles, mirad en youtube "Batalla de Camlann" en uno de los flashbacks/sueños de Arturia, o en el ending 1 de Fate/Zero. En cuanto al casco, es exactamente el mismo que el de Apocrypha.**

**Capitulo 2: Bajo la lluvia**

**06/03/2020**

* * *

La lluvia aún seguía cayendo por todo el pueblo y parecía que no iba a ceder durante un tiempo indefinido. A parte de eso, el ex Shinigami Sustituto estaba tumbado en su cama, la cabeza apoyada cómodamente en su almohada y el brazo izquierdo alzado para ver la parte superior de su manga frente a sus ojos, y vio que aún tenía aquel extraño tatuaje rojo pegado en él.

Aquello representaba el principal causante de su nuevo problema por el hecho de que fue por esta razón que supuestamente, "invocó" a aquella extraña guerrera loca, que no hacia falta decir que le recordaba tanto a Rukia o la pequeña Vizard rubia Hiyori Sarugaki, aunque en comparación con ellas, la nueva chica era un poco más molesta e irritante. Todo lo que sabía sobre ella fue que había sido invocada para servirlo como su Master o algo, pero no sabía porque. Tampoco sabía demasiadas cosas sobre esto, pero ella había afirmado, si recordaba bien, que también representaba su pacto con ella para algo que aún no conocía. Si era cierto que todo esto se debía a esto, solo tendría que quitárselo, cosa que hizo cuando fue al lavabo y trató de rociar su manga con agua del lavabo pata disolver la tinta, pero no funciono para nada. Trató de hacer lo mismo varias veces, pero sin ningún resultado, como si la tinta fuera totalmente impermeable.

Estaba claro que esta tinta no era nada normal, ya que una titan normal no aparecería de golpe en su mano como por arte de magia. Teniendo eso en cuenta, decidió darse por vencido en poder quitárselo y dejar este asunto a Kisuke, quien podría ser la solución a sus problemas y para aquella chica, y todo esto terminaría.

Llegando a esa conclusión, Ichigo bajo finalmente el brazo y decidió quedarse acostado en la cama.

"Nē, Ichigo." Ichigo abrió un ojo para ver a Kon de pie encima de él mirándolo a la cara. "¿Quien era esa chica tan rara?"

"Ni idea." Respondió Ichigo vagamente mientras cerraba su ojo.

"Bueno, ¿y que es todo ese lío del que estas metido?" Preguntó una vez más.

"No quiero hablar de aquello." Respondió nuevamente antes de girarse a la derecha, ignorando por completo al oso de peluche parlante quien parecía sorprendido por su falta de atención.

"¡Oh vamos, que yo también quiero enterarme!"

"Entonces pregúntale a Ishida o Inoue sobre el tema." Dice Ichigo simplemente. Kon no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño hacia su pésimo amigo quien lo estaba echando de lado, pero no dijo nada más del tema.

"Vale, iré a preguntárselo a ellos." Dijo Kon como saltaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Yo que tú no lo haría." La voz de Ichigo detuvo a Kon, quien volteó hacia atrás para verlo aún acostado en la cama pero sin quitar el ojo en él.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Todavía no puedo dejar que ellos te vean." Respondió Ichigo sonando un poco serio.

"¿Pero qué dices? Si tu padre sabía muy bien quien soy, además de que Karin sabe bien lo que eres." Protesto Kon viendo que ya no había necesidad de ocultarse siempre a los ojos del resto de la familia Kurosaki.

"Sí, pero Yuzu es la única que no lo sabe." Ichigo explicó brevemente. "Así que no quiero que causes problemas hasta que ella lo sepa por si misma." Dicho esto, el adolescente se tumba hacia otro lado para no mirar más al león de peluche parlante, quien gruñe en respuesta.

* * *

Como la lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar, toda la casa se quedo en un constante silencio como todos sus residentes hacían sus tareas cotidianas para pasar el temporal. Isshin estaba sentado en un sofá viendo un poco la tele, Yuzu y Karin estaban en el cuarto de la ultima ahora que el cuarto de Yuzu estaba ocupada por la huésped extranjera. Entretanto, Uryū estaba solo viendo Google en su teléfono móvil. Había algo que le llamaba la atención desde que conoció el lugar de donde procedía Mordred.

Como sospechaba, Britania era el nombre el nombre anterior de la isla de Gran Bretaña cuando los romanos ocuparon lo que luego sería Inglaterra, Gales y partes del sur de Escocia hace más de 1000 años.

Al principió le pareció extraño que ella tuviera algo que ver con ese lugar tan antiguo, pero teniendo en cuenta que ella vestía con una especie de armadura que parecía venir de tiempos pasados, era probable que ella hubiera pertenecido a aquella época de 1000 años atrás. Sería lógico esto puesto que los Shinigamis y Arrancars pueden vivir una vida máxima de 2000 años, según creyó, ya que ellos eran seres espirituales. Sin embargo, aquella guerrera no era una ser espiritual ya que Ichigo, quien perdió sus sentidos espirituales tras derrotar a Aizen, pudo verla perfectamente tal como Orihime y él.

Tampoco podía compararla con los Quincys, ya que si era cierto su hipótesis de que ella provenía de una época lejana y pudo vivir más, eso sería imposible para cualquier Quincy ya que no tenían ni una longevidad de más de 100 años. Todavía podía recordar el increíble reiatsu que desprendió ella cuando había aparecido de la nada, y era incapaz de reconocerlo o compararlo ya sea con un Shinigami, Quincy o un Arrancar. No, esta era totalmente diferente, y esto le preocupaba un poco de no saber casi nada, aparte de que presumiblemente fue invocado por Ichigo gracias a ese extraño tatuaje conocido como el 'Sello de comando' que representaba el pacto entre Ichigo y Mordred para algo que aún no conocía.

Solo esperaba que el ex capitán de la Duodécima División sepa algo al respecto.

Dejando eso a un lado, Uryū decidió investigar más sobre ella solo que esta vez con el supuesto país de donde ella venía.

Camelot

Al poner el nombre del lugar que le era familiar en la barra de Google, abrió la página y se centró en el wiki. Lo que descubrió fue tal como lo sospechaba. Camelot era un lugar fuertemente relacionado con Gran Bretaña, pero de forma mítica, ya que se decía que se trataba de una ciudad legendaria que aparece en los mitos celtas britanos. Decidiendo investigar más a fondo, Uryū trató de encontrar cualquier posible mención de Mordred.

* * *

Estando totalmente sola y aislada en la oscura habitación de Yuzu, Mordred estaba sentada en el lado derecho de la cama observando la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama. Su codo derecho estaba apoyado en el alféizar y la mejilla derecha sujetada por su mano para mantenerla en alto y observar la lluvia desde adentro. Ignorando el escandaloso sonido de las innumerables gotas de agua que caían y el reflejo de su cara semitransparente en la ventana, Mordred solo miraba de manera melancolíca el ambiente frío y el cielo gris totalmente nublado donde la vista alcanzaba, sintiéndose en paz.

De alguna manera se sentía un poco reconfortante mirando la lluvia desde una posición un poco alta. Ella no era aficionada a esto, pero se sentía en paz y familiarizada con este ambiente como si siempre lo hubiera visto desde el día en que nació. Ella siempre observaba esta escena desde lo alto de una fortaleza oculta en un bosque para distraerse de vez en cuanto cuando no tenía nada que hacer, o simplemente era la única abertura que podía acceder para contemplar el mundo exterior que no conocía en aquel entonces.

De cualquier manera, le traía nostalgia y recuerdos de su tierra natal, donde todo comenzó para ella y terminó por odiarlo al final.

De repente, siente una presencia justo detrás de ella, pero no se mantuvo en alerta. De hecho, no era ningún peligro pero sentía que la estaban espiando en silencio, y ella tuvo suficiente.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" Preguntó ella con una voz tranquila pero detonando agresividad sin darse la vuelta para ver a su observadora.

Orihime palideció al quedar nuevamente pillada desprevenida por el instinto detector de la guerrera.

"Oh, nada, nada, solo quería saber como te encontrabas." Respondió la chica peli naranja apresuradamente con nerviosismo.

Mordred escucho eso, pero no quiso prestarle demasiada atención. Orihime dibujo una pequeña sonrisa triste antes de acercarse un poco a la cama.

"¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?" Preguntó amablemente.

"Cómo quieras." Fue la respuesta inmediata de la rubia. Tomándose esto con un asentimiento, Orihime se posiciono en el lado derecho de la cama y se sentó sobre la manta justo al lado de la otra chica, pero esta última la ignoro por completo. Así paso otro minuto de silencio sin que el sonido de la lluvia lo estropeara todo, y fue en ese preciso momento que Orihime decidió hablar.

"¿Te gusta la lluvia?"

Mordred apenas la miro antes de responder.

"Un poco." Respondió simplemente.

Orihime asintió un poco satisfecha al recibir su primera comunicación por muy pequeña que pareciera, pero quería continuar.

"¿Te recuerda a algo?"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó la otra chica apenas volteando con aburrimiento su cabeza hacia ella.

"Solo me preguntaba si te recordaba a algo de Inglaterra. Escuche que también es un sitio lluvioso, ¿no?"

Mordred considero esto por un momento antes de dar su respuesta.

"Pues si, un poco."

Esto se estaba haciendo un poco difícil viendo que ella no quería socializarse demasiado con ella. Tampoco podía faltarle razón, ya que todavía no se conocían demasiado, pero al menos esto podría ser un comienzo, y por tanto no se rendiría.

"¿Cómo están tu familia?"

Finalmente ella decidió prestar algo más de atención al voltear su cabeza hacia ella para mirarla y escucharla.

"¿Qué dices?" Mordred preguntó intrigada.

"Digo que como están tu familia. Ya sabes, tu padre, tu madre o tus hermanos. ¿Cómo están ellos?"

La guerrera solo siguió mirando un poco apática a la chica peli naranja aunque entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y por dentro empezó a crecer una profunda ira al escuchar tal mención de sus parientes. Orihime parecía ignorante del gran malestar que crecía dentro de la otra chica, esperando solo por su respuesta. Fue entonces que en vez de responder a eso, ladeo bruscamente su cabeza a otro lado para no mirarla más.

"¡No tengo ninguno!" Respondió ella bruscamente sin querer más hablar con ella.

La expresión de Orihime quedo completamente en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿No tenía familia alguna? Le costaba mucho creer eso.

"¿L-lo dices en serio?" Preguntó incrédula.

"¿A ti qué te importa?" Preguntó ella con molestia.

"Lo digo porque me cuesta creer que no tengas familia, pero te entiendo." Orihime habló ahora con una voz solemne. "Yo tampoco tengo familia."

Por segunda vez, le fue llamado nuevamente la atención a Mordred quien volvió a mirar a Orihime.

"Lo entiendo muy bien. Hace mucho tiempo cuando tuve nada más que 3 años, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico." Orihime comenzó a contar mientras se sumergía en sus recuerdos más profundos. "No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió en aquel día, pero después del accidente, mi onīchan decidió cuidarme él mismo y así lo hizo."

Su cabeza quedo inundado por una cantidad de maravillosos recuerdos de su infancia cuando ella asistió a su primer día de guardería junto a su buen hermano, Sora Inoue. También estuvo en su primer día de colegió y de los muchos cumpleaños que hizo. Aquellos eran los mejores momentos de su vida cuando su hermano mayor seguía vivo para hacerla sonreír ya sea en los momentos felices y tristes. Pero eso termino en una sola noche cuando ella tuvo 12 años y la única familia que le quedaba falleció en un accidente de trafico, tal como sus padres antes. Y lo peor era que antes de que ocurriera el accidente, era que antes tuvieron una discusión porque Sora le había comprado un par de horquillas en forma de flor, y ella lo había rechazado firmemente porque pensó que eran infantiles, y desde entonces no se hablaron.

Ahora lamentaba haber tenido esa discusión.

"Cómo podrás ver, estas horquillas que llevo en el pelo era el último regalo de onīchan, y me acuerdo tanto de él cada vez que las miro." Orihime dijo esa ultima parte con una pequeña sonrisa. Mordred había escuchado atentamente la historia de la otra chica y apenas mostró algo de interés en ella.

* * *

La lluvia nunca fue el mayor agrado para Ichigo, al menos durante la noche ya que aún le traía bastante nostalgia sobre lo que ocurrió en aquella noche lluviosa del 17 de junio en la que su madre había fallecido misteriosamente cuando tenía 8 años. Desde un principió no se sabía cual era la principal causa, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, ya que ella había muerto por su culpa.

Su madre, Masaki Kurosaki, era una gran mujer y una buena madre que se preocupaba por el bienestar de su familia. De hecho, su padre y sus hermanas querían mucho a su madre ya que era como si fuera el centro del universo. Ella era el vínculo que los unía y la primera persona en que se determino en proteger desde que conoció el significado de su nombre. Sin embargo, en cierta noche lluviosa del 17 de junio, mientras ella y él paseaban juntos de regreso a casa, el pequeño Ichigo había divisado la imagen de una niña presumiblemente de su edad posada a la orillas de un lago, con intención de tirarse allí.

Los instintos del niño se activaron al ver la escena, y de inmediato fue en su ayuda sin pensárselo 2 veces, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de su madre. No podía recordar demasiado de lo que ocurrió a continuación, solo que cuando estaba a centímetros de alcanzarla, de repente todo se volvió muy oscuro ya que había caído en la inconsciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos, aún seguía lloviendo y al mismo tiempo también se encontró con una escena de puro horror que no quería que sucediera. A su lado, yacía el cuerpo inerte de su madre tumbado en el suelo totalmente empapada por la lluvia con signos de no moverse.

El pequeño Ichigo había tratado desesperadamente intentar despertarla al mismo tiempo que la tristeza y desesperación habían empezado a consumirlo hasta el punto de que inconscientemente provocó el nacimiento de su hollow interno. De no ser por la intervención del viejo Zangetsu, el 17 de junio, la noche donde su madre falleció, también sería la noche en la que hubiera sido hollowficado.

De cualquier modo, a pesar de todas sus suplicas, su madre nunca despertó y había aprendido que nunca volvería.

Ichigo gruño ante esto. Se lamentaba amargamente por la perdida de su madre, y aquello había traído graves consecuencias para la familia Kurosaki quienes cayeron en un profundo pozo de depresión por su muerte. No podía imaginar lo triste que estaba Yuzu y lo sola que estaba Karin, y todo era por su culpa. Ichigo no podía hacer otra cosa aparte de lamentarse que culparse así mismo por su muerte, ya que él había sido la razón principal de que ella se arriesgara a ir a perseguirlo y por ello murió. Incluso a pesar de que su padre y sus hermanas le hubieran dicho en varias ocasiones que no fuera su culpa, aún sentía la necesidad de merecer lo peor, pero había dejado de expresarlo para no preocupar más a su familia, como trataron de afrontar esto juntos.

Y así pasaron los años como cada uno lograron reconstruir sus vidas y seguir adelante olvidando el pasado, y después de aquella fatídica noche, Ichigo se había determinado más en proteger a su familia y amigos para evitar lo que ocurrió hace 8 años volviera a repetirse, y ese momento llego inesperadamente en cierta noche cuando conoció a una pequeña Shinigami que se había colado en su habitación. Pronto había aprendido lo grande que era el mundo espiritual a su alrededor, y aunque desde un principio el adolescente peli naranja se rehusara a creer en la existencia de los Shinigamis, eso cambio repentinamente cuando irrumpió en su casa un enorme espíritu maligno conocido como 'Hollow' que desde un principio había venido a devorar a su familia empezando por Karin quien estaba entre sus manos.

Incluso con la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza que representaba entre los 2, Ichigo trato de luchar inútilmente contra el hollow en un intento de salvarla para molestia de la Shinigami que la veía como un estorbo. Fue gracias a ella que logro liberar a Karin de las garras del hollow y esta cayo en manos de su preocupado hermano, pero todavía no había terminado el peligro cuando se le rebelo por parte de Rukia que la razón por la que el hollow vino era porque quería devorar el alma del chico y no de sus hermanas. El adolescente no se lo había tomado nada bien al saber que era la principal razón del problema, de que su familia estuvo apunto de morir por su culpa al igual que su madre. Estando harto de aquello, el adolescente había tomado una decisión precipitada y se encaró con el hollow ofreciéndose como sacrificio para que no atacara más a su familia.

Sin embargo, fue aquella imprudencia que persuadió a la Shinigami a interponerse sacrificando su cuerpo entre las mandíbulas del hollow. Quedando gravemente herida y sin nadie para hacer frente al hollow, Ichigo se lamento amargamente sobre su decisión, pero fue en ese preciso momento que había llegado el momento de que el destino del adolescente iba a cambiar para siempre, una Rukia malherida ofreció entregar todos sus poderes de Shinigami al adolescente para que se convierta en uno y combata contra el hollow. Al principió no entendía, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo para pensar viendo que el hollow se acercaba para devorarlos, y así acepto su destino permitiendo que ella apuñalara su zanpakutō, y así se transformo en un Shinigami y venció al hollow con tanta facilidad.

Desde un principio no quería involucrarse más en este conflicto espiritual y luchar contra los hollows, pero al final fue persuadido por la misma Shinigami que le entrego sus poderes, Rukia Kuchiki, debido a que ahora era su responsabilidad por haberse convertido en Shinigami Sustituto, y así acepto de malas ganas, aunque con el tiempo, admitiría que el hecho de haberse convertido en Shinigami fue como una bendición al poder por fin ser lo que siempre había querido, proteger a la gente, y además de haber descubierto por fin el verdadero asesino de su madre. Un hollow que siempre odiaría por el resto de su vida; El Grand Fisher, quien durante el sexto aniversario de la muerte de su madre, trato de atacar a sus hermanas, pero fueron salvadas por él y así empezó su lucha contra su némesis sin la ayuda de nadie.

Casi le costó la vida, pero al menos logro herirlo de lleno pero no lo mató y huyó de vuelta al Hueco Mundo, para mayor frustración de Ichigo. Tras aquella fatídica noche, el joven Sustituto había conseguido la suficiente motivación y se determino en hacerse más fuerte aún para poder proteger a sus seres queridos y algún día vengar a su madre. Claro, que tuvo que pasar por más desafíos aparte de los hollows siendo Renji Abarai, Zaraki Kenpachi, Byakuya Kuchiki, los Arrancars, su hollow interno, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra Gin Ichimaru y finalmente Aizen. Todos representaban las pruebas que tuvo que superar Ichigo para convertirse en lo que siempre había querido ser pero al final perdió todos sus poderes de Shinigami y ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Incluso tras haber pasado tantos años y haber cumplido su juramento como el protector número 1, la imagen de la lluvia de aquella noche aún seguía presentes en su cabeza y solo era reflejada con la que estaba viendo en el mundo real. Sin embargo, aquello no era tan fuerte comparado con la noche, un sentimiento amargo que aún tenía que superar más adelante.

Habiendo descansado lo suficiente, Ichigo se levanta finalmente de la cama y decide salir de su cuarto para ver como estaban las cosas con su familia y su 'invitada' también que supuestamente estará en una de las habitaciones de sus hermanas.

"Espera, ¿ya vas al Urahara Shōten?" Preguntó Kon repentinamente mientras trepaba la pierna del adolescente hasta llegar al hombro como lo hacia como de costumbre. "Déjame ir también, que me aburro de estar aquí adentro."

"Todavía no voy a salir afuera. Aún esta lloviendo." Recordó Ichigo antes de salir de su habitación y empezar a caminar por el pequeño pasillo de la casa. Él se dirigía hacia uno de los cuartos de sus hermanas.

"Durante un año desde que onīchan murió, me sentí muy sola sin nadie a mi alrededor." Ichigo escuchó la voz familiar de Orihime y dedujo que estaría en el cuarto de Yuzu. Lento y despacio, el adolescente peli naranja se acerco sigilosamente a la puerta media abierta para ver a tanto la chica peli naranja y la guerrera rubia sentadas juntas estando de espaldas ante el chico que las observaba al lado opuesto de la cama mirando la ventana manteniendo una conversación. Él decidió escuchar.

"Estaba tan depresiva que incluso a veces pensaba en quitarme la vida para reunirme con onīchan, otōsan to okāsan wa." Orihime habló con una voz solemne y casi triste a la vez. Mordred siguió prestando atención a ella, solo para saber como terminaba esta historia triste.

"Pero todo eso cambio cuando conocí a una amiga llamada Arisawa Tatsuki-chan quien fue muy protectora de mí cuando las demás compañeras de mi clase me intimidaban a veces." Su mente empezó a fantasear con los momentos que disfrutaba con Tatsuki. "Tatsuki-chan era una gran amiga que sabía como divertirse y hacerme reír de vez en cuando. También conocí a nuevas amigas cuando empece el curso hace 4 años y todas habláramos y nos reíamos juntas." podía recordar los mejores momentos de su vida cuando había conocido a Tatsuki y las demás chicas, y después a Ichigo Kurosaki, que sería su interés secreto, y Rukia Kuchiki, que incluso después de haber descubierto sus verdaderas identidades, ella quiso estar con ellos para ayudar en lo que sea.

"¿Por qué me estas contando esto?" Preguntó Mordred mirando un poco molesta y confusa a Orihime. Había escuchado ya la mayor parte de la historia de la otra chica, y aún así no podía encontrar el punto de esto.

"P-pues veras, cuando te vi sentada sola pensé que estabas como abatida, y te entiendo." ella volteo para mirar a la ventana empapada por la lluvia. "Yo también me sentí igual que tú cuando perdí a onīchan y no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar el cielo como si quisiera saber que estuviera en alguna parte observándome."

La otra chica continuó observando pero por dentro se estaba desarrollando un extraño malestar.

"Y cuando dijiste que no tenías familia, comprendí que eres como yo." Continuó Orihime. "No voy a preguntarte que fue lo que le ocurrió a tu familia si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero déjame decirte que comprendo perfectamente como se siente uno al perder un ser querido. Pero eso no significara que estuviera sola, ya que tuve buenos amigos con los que confiar y compartir muchas cosas de la vida y sonreír de vez en cuanto."

Ichigo escucho esto a escondidas y no podía evitar sonreír también al escuchar tal conmovedor discurso sacado del corazón de la chica peli naranja con amor a los que ella llamaba 'amigos'. En cuanto a Kon, solo pudo refunfuñar en silencio ya que no sabría decir si no le estaba incluyendo a él también a pesar de que también tenía un hueco en su corazón.

"De hecho, tener amigos es como tener una segunda familia." luego ella mira a Mordred con una gran sonrisa amable. "Por eso mismo, no importa lo que te haya pasado en el pasado, siempre podrás contar con buenos amigos que te podrán ayudar en lo que sea. Estoy segura de que tú también tendrás buenos amigos en el lugar de donde vengas, ¿verdad?"

Se formo un nuevo silencio en la habitación de Yuzu como la 'huésped' no dijo nada al respecto mientras tenía la mirada baja apartada de Orihime, y esta ultima aún seguía mirándola esperando su respuesta.

Pasando ya un minuto desde que Orihime termino, ella pudo escuchar un 'Je' callado, pero lo suficiente para llamarla la atención. Pronto ella soltó más risas cada vez con un poco más de énfasis como si la estuvieran haciendo cosquillas. Orihime empezó a preocuparse por su extraña actitud preguntándose que le pasaba.

"¿Mordred-san?"

Al decir eso, de repente la guerrera rubia levanto la cabeza hacia atrás riendo con más fuerza como una carcajada. Ella dejo que su torso cayera de espalda sobre la sabana mientras ella seguía riendo sin control agitando y golpeando los brazos y piernas sobre el colchón.

Ichigo y Kon solo podían mirar totalmente confusos por la reacción de la chica. Orihime también miraba esto con preocupación y confusión a la otra chica riéndose como si le hubiera contado un chiste muy divertido.

"¿Dije algo divertido?"

En menos de unos instantes, las risas empezaron a disminuir poco a poco y dejo de mover los brazos y las piernas. Ella había empezado a jadear un poco aunque manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara, y Orihime aún mirando preocupada esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

"Perdona por eso..." Dijo Mordred mientras levantaba el torso hacia arriba y mirando a la otra chica casi con diversión. "Me sorprendió lo ingenua que eres.."

Orihime se sorprendió por la aparente respuesta de la guerrera, y podía notar que lo dijo casi con burla.

"Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia por contarme tu historia, pero…" de pronto su cara se volvió seria y miro con severidad a la otra chica. "No necesito que una idiota como tú se compadezca de mí."

"P-pero..." Orihime tartamudeó, pero Mordred la interrumpió.

"Deja ya de hablarme como si me conocieras cuando en realidad no sabes nada." Espetó Mordred. "No necesito tu compasión y amigos para sentirme mejor. ¡Ahora déjame en paz!

Fue entonces que cierto adolescente peli naranja decidió hacer acto de presencia por este escándalo. "¡Oye, no puedes decirle eso!"

Tanto Orihime como Mordred se sorprendieron al voltear para ver a Ichigo Kurosaki junto a Kon montado en su hombro derecho, entrar en la habitación y este primero lucia con una expresión seria y algo amenazante caminando hacia ellas.

"No te permito que hables así de Inoue." Dijo con algo de ira en su voz. Ichigo se ponía al lado de ellas y su mirada se fijo en la rubia. "Inoue solo quería ser amable contigo y al menos conocerte mejor. ¡No tienes derecho a decirle eso!"

Orihime solo podía mirar asombrada al ver como el chico peli naranja lo estaba defendiendo. En cambio, Mordred no parecía nada perturbada por las palabras de su Master y solo miraba un poco malhumorada.

"¡Eso, discúlpate ahora mismo!" Gritó Kon apoyando a Ichigo.

Otro silencio se produjo en el cuarto mientras Orihime volteaba la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a la otra chica quien aun estaba en su lugar y no parecía adoptar una expresión aparente. Ichigo se mantuvo firme esperando la respuesta de la rubia. No tardo demasiado cuando Mordred se levanto de la cama sin avisar, alertando un poco a Orihime. Ella dio unos pasos hasta estar justo delante de la otra chica y la miro de frente.

Fue entonces que la rubia traslado su mano izquierda hacia la espalda y la otra en su pecho izquierdo al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba de cuclillas con la cabeza gacha como si fuera algún tipo de reverencia hacia un rey. Ichigo, Kon y Orihime estaban confusos por esta pose.

"Pido perdón en mi nombre por mi comportamiento grosero." Habló Mordred con un tono respetuoso sonando como si estuviera arrepentida. "Por favor, perdonadme, milady." y para añadir su punto, Mordred le coge suavemente la mano de Orihime y lo extiende hacia sus labios, pero no dio un beso. Aún así, esta escena fue lo suficiente para dejar mudo nuevamente la habitación con los 2 adolescentes y el alma modificada mirando totalmente perplejos y confusos y no podían evitar sonrojarse por esto.

Mordred levanto un poco la cabeza para ver la cara tonta de Orihime y ella trato de no reírse por su reacción para esperar su respuesta. No tardo demasiado cuando el chico fue el primero en hablar.

"¿¡P-pero qué diablos estas haciendo!?" Tartamudeó Ichigo con una mezcla de confusión y perplejidad al ver tan extraña escena.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Replicó Mordred con fingida confusión. "Estoy siendo cortes con esta damisela."

Esto solo consiguió que el rubor se extendiera aún más por sus caras y Mordred ya no podía evitar reírse por sus reacciones. Fue tanto, que Orihime ya no pudo más.

"¡Ah, no era necesario que hicieras eso!" Exclamó Orihime casi histérica como toda la vergüenza se había apoderado de ella. "¡En realidad no me a molestado nada lo que has hecho antes, pero tampoco era necesario que hicieras eso!"

La sonrisa de Mordred creció un poco. "Entonces, ¿aceptas mis disculpas?"

"C-claro." Tartamudeó Orihime nerviosa.

Felizmente, Mordred se puso de pie del todo solo para fijarse a su lado a la cara medio molesto, confuso y con su típico ceño fruncido de Ichigo mirándola atentamente.

"¿A que a venido con eso?" Preguntó Ichigo aún confuso y molesto por el extraño acto de la chica rubia.

"¿Aún estas con eso?" Preguntó ella también molesta por sus persistencia. "Solo estaba disculpándome con tu amiga."

"Sí, ¿pero por qué hiciste esa escenita con Inoue antes?"

"¿No te parece obvio? Yo soy un caballero."

"¿Un caballero?" Ichigo, Kon y Orihime preguntaron al unísono mientras parpadeaban varias veces.

"Pues claro, ¿por qué crees que llevaba armadura?" Preguntó ella con aburrimiento.

Ichigo todavía no podía comprender quien era ella exactamente. Él sabía que el termino caballero era equivalente al samurai en la cultura occidental europea, aunque tampoco significaba que supiera gran cosa de ello, a no ser si uno supiera lo que era su homologo oriental. Tampoco sabía si las mujeres también podían alcanzar tal puesto, por lo que esto era una sorpresa.

"Pues la verdad no se viniendo de una chica que-

No pudo terminar la frase cuando el brazo de Mordred salió disparado como un rayo y su mano agarró la chaqueta de Ichigo, cogiéndolo por sorpresa, y lo arrastro hacia ella haciendo que Kon cayera al suelo. La cara de Ichigo quedo a poco centímetros de la de Mordred quien esta ultima ya no tenía esa expresión tan descarada, y ahora lucía con una rabia fría que raya en el odio loco, que hizo que el propio Ichigo se congelara de miedo y miro con cierto temor.

"Escúchame bien, mocoso." Habló ella con un susurro frío. "Puede que usted sea mi _Master_ a partir de ahora, pero si vuelves a llamarme "chica", juro que tu cuello será la funda de mi espada, ¿entendido?"

Ichigo solo se quedo allí mirando totalmente cagado a pocos centímetros de la oscura cara rabiosa de Mordred como si fuera la parca, y no hacía falta decir que se había tomado muy en serio la amenaza.

"H-hai."

Con eso, la chica rubia suelta al chico peli naranja y este ultimo se frotaba el mango de la camisa por donde le agarro Mordred y se estaba recuperando de su conmoción.

"Bueno, ya he esperado bastante, ¿cuando nos vamos a ese lugar?" Preguntó ella con impaciencia, aunque ya no pareciendo la misma persona que amenazo a Ichigo hace unos momentos.

"¡Espera un momento!" Exclamó Ichigo. "Todavía hay algo que tengo que discutir contigo."

La chica caballero presto atención al chico preguntándose que quería. Ella vio como él mostraba su manga derecha donde estaba dibujado el Sello de comando.

"Supongo que dijiste que no fuiste tú quien me puso esto. Aún así, ¿puedes quitármelo?"

Mordred se quedo muy silenciosa mientras consideraba el pedido y al mismo tiempo miraba el sello. Fue entonces que algo se le ocurrió. "Podría..." ella dijo antes de que dibujara una gran sonrisa salvaje que hizo estremecer ligeramente a Ichigo.

"Pero por casualidad, ¿necesitas esa mano, _Master_?"

.

.

.

Ichigo solo miraba totalmente confuso por las palabras de Mordred sin entender a lo que se refería, pero algo le decía que no era muy bueno.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Yo no soy capaz de quitarte el Sello de Comando de la misma forma en que apareció, pero si lo prefieres, podría utilizar mi espada para rebanarte la mano y así nuestro pacto quería anulado."

Ahora sabiendo lo que ella pretendía, Ichigo entro inmediatamente en pánico y retrocedió unos pocos pasos a la vez que se agarraba la mano que portaba el sello de manera protectora, y solo miraba a la chica de forma horrorizada como si estuviera delante de una lunática psicópata.

"¡No me refería a eso, joder!" Exclamó Ichigo casi en pánico. "Solo quería que me quitaras esta mierda con algún tipo de truco que sepas."

"Pues lo siento, pero yo no soy una hechicera." Respondió Mordred evidentemente divirtiéndose de la situación del pobre Ichigo.

Ya no sabiendo si esto era una broma o no, no le importaba al adolescente peli naranja, puesto a que acababa de avergonzarse por la situación que la hizo pasar, y no pudo evitar gruñir irritado cuando escucho la la chica reírse. Justo cuando la iba a peor, afortunadamente llego Uryū y esta vez iba a traer buenas noticias.

"Chicos, parece que ha dejado de llover."

Tomándose esto como una señal, Ichigo, Mordred y Orihime se asomaron hacia la ventana y tal como informo el Quincy, efectivamente ya no caía ninguna gota por los alrededores quedando todo en calma y las nubes grises empezaron a apartarse, despejando el cielo y permitiendo que pocos rayos del sol emergieran de él. Era el momento perfecto.

"Yos, creo que ya podemos salir." Indico Ichigo viendo que ya se podía.

"Yokatta." Dijo alegrada Orihime. Mordred no dijo nada pero también se alegraba de que por fin haya parado de llover y que ya no tenía que permanecer en esta casa por más tiempo.

* * *

Así los 4 adolescentes (contando que una era probable que tuviera más de 1000 años) decidieron que ya era hora de salir al Kiosco de Urahara. Pero antes, Ichigo decidió ir hacia su cuarto para inspeccionar su armario y cogió una camisa negra, y se la puso encima de la que llevaba puesta. Luego cogió un suéter azul oscuro con capucha y cremallera en el medio y se la puso lentamente. Una vez terminado, salio de su cuarto, se unió a sus compañeros, más Kon, que volvió a subirse al hombro de Ichigo para acompañarlos y todos bajaron por las escaleras para salir de casa, no sin antes de despedirse de sus padres.

"Mis amigos y yo vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo." Avisó Ichigo hacia su familia.

"Wakatta, Ichigo." Respondió Isshin con aprobación mientras estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza volteada para mirar a su hijo. "¿Y la chica?"

"Oh, te refieres a Mod-mod-mod… ¿cómo era?" se preguntó así mismo mientras su mente trato de buscar torpemente el nombre de la chica caballero. La verdad es que no se le daba bien los nombres extranjeros a pesar de haberse aprendido los nombres de los 2 Arrancars que les había causado tanto problemas; Ulquiorra y Grimmjow. Aunque aquellos eran solo enemigos, y esta vez no era el caso de la chica marimacho que también le estaba causando problemas desde que apareció.

De su mente solo pudo expresar una serie de palabras incompletas, pero no eran suficiente, y desde luego la chica rubia no estaba nada agradecida por esto.

"¡ES MORDRED!" Gritó ella en voz alta casi histérica y furiosa por la falta de conocimiento de su nombre por parte del adolescente peli naranja. Su grito se extendió por toda la casa, y todos se quedaron congelados por esto. "¿Tan difícil es pronunciar mi nombre?"

"No es culpa mía." Se excusó Ichigo medio aturdido por el grito. "No se me da bien los nombres extranjeros."

"Pues entonces llámame _Saber_ que es más fácil, ¿vale?"

"Vale." Respondió Ichigo mientras se volvía hacia su aturdida familia quienes aún seguían mirando confusos la escena, y Ichigo quería evitar que le hicieran más preguntas.

"Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿vale?"

Y así, el grupo bajaron por las escaleras y finalmente salieron a la calle que estaba todo empapado por la lluvia pero no les importo y empezaron a caminar en dirección al Kiosco Urahara esperando que allí encontraran las respuestas a lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Durante el trayecto, Ichigo todavía no paraba de reflexionar sobre lo que estaba pasando últimamente. Para empezar, todavía recordaba aquel extraño sueño que tuvo anoche sobre una gran espada roja cuya imagen no se la había quitado de encima de la cabeza desde que despertó y fue al instituto. Más tarde mientras paseaba con Uryū y Orihime de vuelta a casa, de repente casi les caía encima aquella misma espada roja que cayo del cielo e impacto incrustado en el suelo. Luego repentinamente aparece aquel extraño tatuaje brillante con forma de cabeza de dragón como por arte de magia, y entonces apareció aquella extraña chica vestida de caballero y también llevaba la misma espada roja siendo su arma. Nada más aparecer, se había dirigido hacia Ichigo como su Master, y las siguientes horas que pasaron con ella fueron muy confusos incluso para ella, ya que todavía no lograban comprender que era lo que estaba pasando aquí, y que quería aquella chica llamada Mordred de Ichigo como su Master. Lo único que sabían era que ella había sido invocada gracias a aquel extraño tatuaje llamado 'Sello de Comando' que también simbolizaba el pacto que hizo con ella para algo que aún no sabía.

Y justo cuando no podían encontrar alguna explicación, milagrosamente Kisuke Urahara le hizo una llamada al joven ex Shinigami sustituto diciendo que tenía todas las respuestas al asunto. Alegrados por esto, no dudaron en acudir al kiosco cuando había dejado de llover. Ichigo solo podía esperar con ansias que el molestoso sombrerero con sandalias de madera tuviera al menos la solución a su 'nuevo' problema y pueda quitarle este extraño tatuaje para que no se involucrara más en asuntos mágicos o espirituales de una vez. Hacia un tiempo de que acababa la guerra contra Aizen, y ahora lo único que quería el ex Sustituto era paz con su familia y amigos de una vez.

Hablando de asuntos espirituales, Ichigo se preguntaba si la Sociedad de Almas estará tomando cartas en el asunto en este momento, y habrá enviado alguien para investigar. Si era así, Ichigo ya no sería capaz de verlo puesto que había perdido su conciencia espiritual y aquello era como un golpe bajo, pero al menos ya no sería un objetivo para los hollows nunca más-

De repente el ex Sustituto noto que Uryū, Orihime así como Mordred se detuvieron de golpe a mitad de camino, y él hizo lo mismo pero todavía no podía comprender lo que pasaba. El Quincy mantenía una cara seria mirando al frente como si tuviera un objetivo justo delante. Orihime tenía una expresión un poco tensa pero siguió mirando desafiante, y en cuanto Mordred, parecía estar en alerta aún con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

El silencio fue insoportable solo para Ichigo quien todavía no lograba comprender que era lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué os habéis parado?" Preguntó medio confuso a cualquiera de sus 2 amigos.

"Uh, siento una variedad de hollows acercándose hacia nosotros." Habló Kon mientras aún se estaba aferrando al hombro de Ichigo.

"¿¡Hollows!?" Ichigo casi gritó con preocupación. Habían pasado bastante tiempo desde que no escuchaba el nombre de esas criaturas infernales que le habían causado problemas desde que se convirtió por primera vez en Shinigami. Aquellos espíritus malignos que acechaban en todos lados persiguiendo y cazando almas humanas para devorarlos, incluyendo a su familia y a todo cuanto Ichigo conocía y amaba en su vida, y por lo que el joven se había llenado de determinación para enfrentarlos y proteger a sus amigos.

"¿Por donde?" Preguntó Ichigo mientras giraba frenéticamente su cabeza de un lado a otro para detectar la más mínima señal de ellos.

"No te preocupes. Recuerda que ya no puedes verlos y no irán a por ti." Avisó Uryū mientras aún estaba mirando al frente.

Ichigo parecía tranquilizarse al recordar aquel hecho. Desde que perdió sus sentidos espirituales ya no tenía que preocuparse más de no convertirse en objetivo en el menú de los hollows, pero eso no significaba que sus hermanas y alguna gente que conocía si fueran blancos de su cacería para su mayor frustración puesto a que no podía hacer algo para defénderlos. Aún así confiaba en que el Quincy con anteojos ocupara su lugar en esto.

Entretanto, Mordred parecía estar alerta mirando al frente como si esperara a un enemigo al que atacar. Esto fue notado por el Quincy al ver su expresión.

"¿Tú también puedes notarlos?" Preguntó Uryū medio mirando hacia atrás a Mordred. "¿Puedes sentir a los hollows?"

"¿Hollows? ¿Y eso qué es?" Preguntó Mordred confusa sin entender lo que decía el chico con gafas.

"¿¡Ha!? ¿¡Hablas enserio!? ¿Ni siquiera sabes que son los hollows?" Preguntó Ichigo incrédulo sin poder creer que ni siquiera ella sabe de los hollows.

"Si ella no sabe nada de los Shinigamis y la Soul Society, ¿cómo esperas que sepa sobre los hollows?" Reprendió Uryū sin prestar atención.

"Sí, pero-

No pudo decir más cuando se escucho un rugido fantasmal muy familiar para los 3 adolescentes excepto la guerrera.

Un momento, ¿Ichigo pudo oírlo?

No tardo en averiguarlo cuando momentos después del chillido, apareció una extraña brecha distorsionada a varios metros en el aire frente a ellos, y una enorme figura oscura emergió de ella al instante. Efectivamente se trataba de un enorme hollow bípedo de 4 metros de altura con su característica cabeza-máscara blanca y un agujero en medio del torso. Tanto Uryū y Orihime solo miraron como el enorme monstruo hizo acto de presencia, mientras que el ex sustituto solo estaba congelado en su lugar, sus ojos totalmente enfocados en la enorme figura de la criatura fantasmal sin pestañear como aquella vez que vio uno por primera vez cuando atacaba su casa en la noche que conoció a Rukia.

Podía verlo. Podía ver claramente su enorme figura aterradora a tan solo varios metros, su máscara blanca y el hoyo que le sobresale del torso. Podía ver a aquel espíritu maligno como a cualquier ser humano que viera, ¡y eso teniendo en cuenta de que había perdido sus sentidos espirituales para detectarlo!

"¿¡Q-qué coño es eso!?" Exclamó Mordred realmente perpleja al ver a la extraña criatura a tan solo varios metros. "¿Es una bestia fantasmal?"

"No es una bestia fantasmal." Dijo Uryū aún con la mirada fijada en el hollow.

El hollow solo se quedo parado ahí desde que apareció y solo miraba como un depredador a los 4 humanos como unas presas fáciles, y con esa resolución, empezó a avanzar hacia ellos a un ritmo pesado pero rápido.

El Quincy no perdió más el tiempo cuando reunió reishi entre sus brazos extendidos hacia adelante para formar su único ataque característico; el arco y la flecha de reishi. Mordred quedo impresionada por esta exhibición de energía que exhibía el chico como si fuera algún tipo de mago.

El hollow había empezado a cortar la distancia que había entre él y sus presas, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando Uryū disparo su flecha y esta dio de lleno en la cabeza del hollow, perforándola. Casi al instante, el cuerpo del hollow empezó a desintegrarse y se desvaneció en numerosas partículas en el aire frente a los adolescentes. No hacia falta decir que fue algo increíble lo que acababan de presenciar, incluso la guerrera también estaba intrigada por esto.

Sin embargo, el momento de tranquilidad no duro demasiado cuando sintieron más presencias de hollows y todos alzaron la cabeza hacia el cielo para ver como numerosas imágenes distorsionadas se formaron en el aire y se abrieron en portales donde aparecieron una docena de hollows haciendo su característico chillido infame que haría estremecer a cualquier alma.

"¡Kuso! ¿Todavía ahí más de esos?" Se quejó Ichigo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante para observar mejor con ira y perplejidad la banda de esos molestos hollows en el aire. Su percepción no fue pasado por alto por el Quincy.

"¿Tú también puedes verlos, Kurosaki?" preguntó Uryū casi sorprendido de que el ex Shinigami también pudiera percibirlos. Ichigo solo miro medio confuso al Quincy sin saber como responder a la pregunta.

Fue entonces que las hordas de hollows hicieron un coro de rugidos antes de abalanzarse hacia sus presas como una estampida descendiendo en el aire. Uryū gruño antes de dar unos pasos hacia adelante, y disparo más flechas reishi. La mayoría de los proyectiles dieron en el blanco, aniquilando a la gran mayoría de los hollows que descendían hacia ellos, pero algunos lograron evitarlo y siguieron acercándose cada vez más hacia sus objetivos.

Viendo que aquello no era suficiente, Uryū decidió utilizar su Licht Regen desatando una devastadora descarga de innumerables flechas de reishi hacia los hollows restantes. En menos de un instante, todos los hollows desaparecieron de la vista tras la primera ronda de ataque. Una vez terminado todo, Uryū se tomo el lujo de bajar su arma ahora que no detectaba el reiatsu de más hollows.

"¡Ha sido increíble, Ishida-kun!" Felicitó Orihime con alegría mientras daba unos pasos para acercarse al Quincy. "Has mejorado bastante desde los últimos meses."

Esto hizo que las mejillas del Quincy se sonrojaran un poco por los elogios. "¿Lo dices en serio?" Preguntó Uryū un poco avergonzado dejando salir algo de su naturaleza mujeriega mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Hai, me sorprendiste como acabaste con todos esos hollows en un solo instante." Orihime siguió alabando al chico con gafas, quien este último no pudo evitar reírse con orgullo y vergüenza. Al margen de esto, Ichigo solo podía mirar con una expresión aburrida a la escena viendo como el desgraciado Quincy hacía una de las suyas como casanova. No era que le tuviera envidia, simplemente le parecía bastante extraño.

"Oye, has algo, que se va a quedar con Inoue-san." Instó Kon viendo que Ichigo estaba desperdiciando su tiempo mientras el Quincy se ligaba más a la hermosa Orihime.

"Déjalo, no me importa." Respondió Ichigo simplemente. El león de peluche solo jadeo totalmente sorprendido por su respuesta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, de repente todos escucharon un nuevo aullido de hollow solo que esta vez estaba más cerca.

Sin darse cuenta se formo una imagen distorsionada justo detrás del ex Sustituto y la guerrera rubia. Justo cuando Uryū y Orihime voltearon hacia atrás, efectivamente vieron a otro hollow emergiendo del umbral extendiendo su mano hacia un Ichigo indefenso.

"¡Kurosaki/Kurosaki-kun!" Los 2 gritaron al unisono cuando vieron al hollow emerger apunto de atacar a Ichigo.

Por desgracia para el ex Sustituto, a pesar de haberse percatado y haya volteado hacia atrás para ver la enorme mano apunto para atraparlo, sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo y solo podía mirar en shock hacia su inminente destino mientras Kon, aún aferrado en el hombro de Ichigo, solo podía gritar horrorizado.

Los siguientes instantes fueron muy fugaces cuando Uryū recurrió hacia su arco normal para salvar a Ichigo, pero cuando estuvo apunto de disparar, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa hacia algo que no esperaba ver. Justo delante de él, donde se suponía que estaba la victima de hollow, solo estaba la bestia que estuvo apunto de cazarlo, pero no había ni rastro del chico peli naranja ni la chica rubia.

_¡THUD!_

Los 2 se estremecieron al escuchar aquel sonido sordo y voltearon hacia la izquierda y vieron para su sorpresa e incredulidad el brazo del hollow rebanado tirado en el suelo.

"_**¡UUAAAAAAAHHH!**_"

El hollow aulló de dolor mientras retrocedía un poco y sujetaba su muñón derecho. Uryū y Orihime solo pudieron observar con desconcierto e incredulidad al hollow herido, preguntándose quien podría haberle causado tanto daño. No tardaron en obtener respuestas cuando sintieron otra presencia poderosa y voltearon hacia la derecha y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Ichigo no sintió nada. De hecho, tenía los ojos cerrados y tampoco sabía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Lo único que recordaba era que un hollow se le había aparecido justo detrás repentinamente extendiendo su mano para atraparlo. Incluso con aquel conocimiento de lo que le iba a ocurrir, ya era demasiado tarde para el adolescente y se preparo para su inevitable destino de ser atrapado entre las manos del oni fantasmal. Sin embargo, en vez de sentir dolor, sintió que algo diferente le agarro de la cintura y lo había apartado de la trayectoria de la mano gigante, y ya no supo nada más.

Momentos después, sintió que estaba en una posición diferente a la que debería estar normalmente. Para empezar, no sintió que sus pies tocaban el suelo como si estuviera en el aire, además de que también sintió que algo lo sujetaba alrededor de la cintura. Viendo que no había peligro, el adolescente abrió repentinamente los ojos para ver al hollow que lo iba a atacar a varios metros de su lado derecho retorciéndose de dolor. Noto que su cuerpo estaba en posición recta flotando en el aire a pocos pies de altura. También vio que Kon aún estaba apegado a su hombro casi enroscado como una bola temblando como si su vida pendiera de ello.

"¿Estas bien, _Master_?" Preguntó una voz familiar.

Ichigo volteó hacia el dueño de la voz quien resultaba ser la misma persona que lo mantenía sujetado en estos momentos, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una figura totalmente vestida con una armadura plateada y su cabeza oculta con un casco con cuernos, además de que sujetaba con la otra mano la familiar espada roja.

Uryū y Orihime tampoco pudieron evitar mirar tan perplejos a la figura vestida de caballero y una falda larga carmesí con su brazo izquierdo sujetando la cintura de Ichigo y la otra mano una enorme espada carmesí-plateada. No hacia falta preguntarse quien era puesto que recordaron en el momento en que apareció Mordred por primera vez y el tipo de traje que usaba, y de sin duda era el mismo.

El hollow se volvió inmediatamente hacia su atacante y este ruge de ira hacia ella. El caballero rojo no pareció nada intimidada, y en cambio sonríe bajo su casco viendo esto como un desafío aceptado.

"Quédate aquí, _Master_." Dijo Mordred mientras dejaba caer Ichigo al suelo. "Yo me encargo de ese bicho."

Ichigo estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo. ¿Iba a enfrentarse al hollow ella sola?

"¡Yamero, es peligroso!" grito Ichigo preocupado por su seguridad, pero ella parecía ignorarlo cuando camino hacia la bestia enfurecida. Uryū y Orihime también se veían preocupados al ver como Mordred se enfrentaba al hollow.

El oni fantasmal dio otro aullido antes de avanzar hacia ella corriendo como un guepardo persiguiendo a una gacela. Por supuesto, la guerrera no retrocedió en lo más mínimo cuando esperaba su oportunidad. Cuando el hollow corto la suficiente distancia, el caballero rojo hizo su movimiento y con un solo balanceo de su enorme espada hacia arriba, rebano el brazo restante del hollow haciéndolo volar por los aires. Tanto Ichigo, Uryū y Orihime estaban sorprendidos por esto.

El otro brazo cayo lejos y el hollow aulló de nuevo de agonía. Mordred solo podía sonreír con satisfacción y decidió terminar con esto. Sujetando la empuñadura de la espada con ambas manos, el caballero toma impulso y da un fuerte brinco haciendo que ella se elevara un poco más alto que la cabeza del hollow con la espada en alto. Justo cuando iba a descender, Mordred suelta un grito de guerra antes abalanzar la gran espada sobre la cabeza blanca del hollow, logrando traspasarla y descendió hacia abajo a medida de que Mordred caía hasta llegar al suelo. El hollow se quedo congelado en su lugar y entonces se formo la línea de estocada por donde había descendido la espada, y el hollow aullá de dolor por ultima vez antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera fuera de la existencia.

Una vez terminado todo, todos se quedaron mirando totalmente perplejos al ver como la misteriosa guerrera se las arreglo para acabar con el hollow en un solo instante como lo haría cualquier Shinigami. Hablando de Shinigamis. Uryū se había percatado del increíble reiatsu que emanaba y de momento solo podía compararlo con un subcapitán pero no uno como el subcapitán de la Sexta División, sino uno veterano.

Mordred se enderezo hasta ponerse de pie y apoyo la hoja de su espada justo detrás del cuello encima de sus hombros antes de resoplar.

"Tch, ¿eso era todo? Patético."

Ichigo y Kon solo podían mirar asombrados como ella había acabado con el hollow sin problemas.

"Oi, Ichigo, ¿en que momento se cambio ella de ropa sin que nos diéramos cuenta?" preguntó Kon torpemente sin saber si esa era la pregunta que quería expresar. Por suerte, Ichigo no le respondió aunque también estaba intrigado por el hecho de que ella se había puesto la armadura que tenía antes tan repentinamente casi parecido a un Shinigami cuando sale de su gigai listo para la batalla.

"¡Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo volteó hacia la fuente de la voz y vio como Uryū y Orihime se acercaban hacia él claramente preocupados. "¿Daijōbudesuka?"

Ichigo se enderezo y se puso de pie antes de que sus 2 amigos se detuvieran frente a él.

"Ha, no es nada." Respondió Ichigo un poco mareado pero bien. Uryū no sabía si decir si él estaba bien o no ya que él sabía que era probable que solo lo decía para no preocupar a nadie, mientras Orihime solo soltaba un suspiro de alivio al ver que no sufrió una lesión.

"Yokatta."

Queriendo cambiar de tema, Uryū decidió hablar de algo muy importante.

"Kurosaki, contéstame a una cosa." Dijo el Quincy con un tono serio. "Esta bastante claro que tu has podido ver los hollows antes, ¿no?"

Aquella revelación golpeo duro al ex Shinigami como un martillo. No sabía como responder a eso, pero si sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando. Durante los 17 meses después de haber derrotado a Aizen con el Getsuga Tenshō Final, Ichigo ya no podía sentir la presencia de entes espirituales, especialmente de los hollows como si no existieran. Según dijeron su padre y Kisuke, esto podría ser temporal puesto que su padre le tardo 20 años en recuperar sus poderes tras salvar a su madre de la hollowficación cuando se conocieron.

"No estoy seguro." Respondió Ichigo con algo de duda en su voz. "Se que esto es raro, pero pude ver a los hollows de la misma manera cuando aún tenía mis poderes de Shinigami."

Uryū y Orihime atendieron bien a lo que estaba diciendo Ichigo. "¿Quieres decir que ya estas empezando a recuperar tu sentido espiritual?" preguntó Uryū a cambio.

Ichigo no sabía cual sería la respuesta, pero era extraño que estuviera recuperando sus sentidos espirituales ahora después de tan solo 2 años y medio mientras su padre solo le costo 2 décadas. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, una nueva voz interrumpió.

"Oi, oi, ¿alguien podría explicarme lo que esta pasando aquí?" Los 3 voltearon hacia la guerrera enmascarada acercándose hacia ellos, y luego retira su casco para rebelar su cara. "¿Qué eran esas cosas?"

Los 3 miraron un poco inseguros hacia la guerrera, no sabiendo si deberían explicarle sobre los hollows. Fue entonces que Uryū decidió ser voluntario para esto.

"Esas criaturas las llamamos 'hollows'." Empezó el Quincy. "Son espectros, espíritus malignos desprovistas de conciencia que se alimentan principalmente de almas humanas, y también de gente viva que puede percibirlos como nosotros."

Mordred tomo cada tramo de la información del chico sobre aquellas criaturas. "Entonces, ¿son bestias fantasmales?"

"¿Bestias fantasmales?" Uryū preguntó un poco confuso por el término. No sabía exactamente lo que significaba, pero tal vez ella se refería a un nombre alternativo para los hollows.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, de repente la rubia cambió de tema.

"Ahora explícame una cosa." Dijo Mordred repentinamente ahora dejando el tema de los hollows, y quería saber quien era el que había aniquilado a cientos de esos antes. "Vi que antes aniquilaste a muchos de esos bichos antes con esas flechas de luces, ¿no? ¿Eres un mago o algo?"

"Ah, bueno, digamos que formo parte de una tribu de videntes capaces de ver y detectar espíritus a nuestro alrededor llamados 'Quincy'." explico Uryū momentáneamente. "Somos algo así como magos arqueros que nos dedicamos a cazar a esos monstruos. Mira."

El Quincy tiende una mano y hace aparecer encima de la palma una pequeña esfera brillante azulada llamando la atención de Mordred. "Cada ser con una conciencia espiritual avanzada es capaz de manifestar su propia energía espiritual a voluntad propia al que llamamos _reiryoku_ y son capaces de emplearlo tanto ofensiva como defensivamente. Claro, lo que pasa que debido a este hecho, los Quincy que despertaron su propia conciencia espiritual se convirtieron en presas principales para los hollows."

Luego hace desaparecer la esfera y extiende sus brazos para hacer aparecer el arco y flecha de antes. "Para defendernos de estas criaturas, mi clan trataron de controlar su propio _reiryoku_ y lograron canalizar el _reishi_, partículas espirituales que ahí a nuestro alrededor para formar esta arma que ves para combatir a los hollows."

Una vez terminado con la explicación, el Quincy hizo desaparecer su arma, dejando a la guerrera rubia visiblemente asombrada.

"Bueno, sera mejor que nos diéramos prisa en llegar al Urahara Shōten antes de que venga más hollows." Recordó Uryū para no perder más tiempo valioso.

"Sōda, casi se me olvida." Dijo Ichigo torpemente por casi haberse olvidado porque habían estado paseando por las calles.

Y con eso, los 4 reanudaron su marcha hacia la tienda de Urahara, y se mantuvieron en alerta en caso de otro ataque de hollows. Por fortuna, no hubo otro cuando en menos de unos minutos llegaron a su destino. Allí en medio de un viejo barrio, se encontraron de frente con una tienda de tamaño promedio igualmente vieja como si perteneciera a principios del siglo pasado. Mordred solo miraba un poco estupefacto y a la vez decepcionado por la deprimente vista de la casa.

"¿Qué coño es esa chabola de ahí?" Preguntó Mordred mientras miraba a la vieja tienda. "¿Ahí es donde encontraremos al tipo que habías dicho que explicaría todo?"

"Pues sí." Contestó Uryū sin inmutarse por la protesta de la chica caballero. "Urahara Kisuke esa la persona más sabia que conocemos y podremos confiar en él."

"Si, seguro." Ichigo resopló con sarcasmo. "Si hubieras estado en el primer día de mi entrenamiento para recuperar mis poderes de Shinigami, hubieras descubierto que ese 'súper sabio' no es más que un viejo charlatán que le gusta joder a los demás con sus bromas y esas cosas." Habló Ichigo sarcásticamente mientras recordaba amargamente lo mal que tuvo que pasar con él tendedero con sombrero y atuendo verde cuando iniciaron su primera sección de entrenamiento para despertar sus propios poderes de Shinigami tras perder los de Rukia cuando fue derrotado por Byakuya Kuchiki. Su primera sección consistía en tratar de golpear a una niña pequeña que resulto ser súper fuerte, que podría haberle matado con un solo golpe.

Lo siguiente fue que lo arrojaron a un pozo abandonado con los brazos atados a la espalda, y entonces la cadena comenzó a devorarse así misma, señal de que podía haberse convertido en un hollow. Los siguientes instantes que paso allí fueron un infierno cuando había empezado su hollowficaión, y de no ser por haber encontrado a Zangetsu, ahora no estaría aquí.

Aquel maldito sombrerero con sandalias presumía que esto lo había llamado entrenamiento. Pero para el adolescente peli naranja aquello era una tortura y tenía el presentimiento de aquel maldito bastardo había disfrutado de sus penurias para su irritación.

"Pero fue el hombre que te entreno para poder rescatar a Kuchiki-san, ¿recuerdas?" Inoue recordó suavemente al ex Sustituto, pero este lo ignoro.

"Bueno, de cualquier forma, sera mejor que entremos ya." Habló apresuradamente el Quincy antes de que se produjera otro contratiempo. Tomando eso, los 4 entraron dentro del pequeño campus de la tienda al mismo tiempo que Mordred desmaterializó su armadura, dejando al descubierto su atuendo normal.

Acercándose hacia la entrada, Ichigo iba a ser el primero en llamar a la puerta, pero de repente la puerta se abrió sola, señal del que el dueño los estaba esperando, y se encontraron cara a cara con el asistente de Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, quien es descrito como un hombre bastante alto, musculoso, ligeramente bronceado. Tiene el pelo recogido y tiene un gran bigote en el manillar, que está conectado a sus largas patillas. Lleva un par de anteojos de forma rectangular. Su atuendo consiste en una camisa muscular blanca con pantalones regulares y un delantal azul.

Su estatura incluso sorprendió a Mordred quien por un momento pensó de que se trataba de algún tipo de guerrero, pero cambió de parecer cuando vio que estaba vestido como un panadero o algo.

Tessai inspecciono a los 4 durante un momento hasta que sus ojos se posaron ante el cuarto miembro del grupo siendo la fuente de aquel extraño reiatsu que sintió hace unas horas. Él miro con recelo a la joven chica rubia, y esta ultima miraba con una expresión peligrosa como si buscara pelea.

"A-ano, ella es la razón por la que Urahara-san nos ha llamado." Explicó Uryū con la esperanza de aliviar la tensión que había entre los 2.

"Lo se." Habló Tessai con su voz ronca habitual. "El tenchō os a estando esperando. Entrad."

Sin decir ninguna palabra, los 3 adolescentes, más la guerrera rubia entraron adentro de la tienda y todo seguía igual de siempre. Tessai guió a los 4 por el interior y comprobaron que como era de esperar, no había ningún cliente a la vista debido a que nadie quiere perder el tiempo comprando baratijas antiguas. Tessai los condujo hacia una habitación donde les estaría esperando el gerente.

"¡Hola a todos!" Exclamó Kisuke Urahara con una gran sonrisa y su característica voz jovial mientras agitaba su abanico verde y blanco cerca de su boca para aumentar su ambiente cómico. Estaba sentado en una posición de seiza frente a una pequeña mesa redonda y delante de él una pequeña taza de té verde caliente. "¿Qué os trae en mi humilde de morada?"

Por desgracia, Ichigo no estaba de humor para su actitud cómica e infantil.

"Déjate ya de tonterías, ya sabes porque estamos aquí." Reprendió Ichigo malhumorado. Esto funciono cuando el tendedero cerro su abanico de repente aunque no dejo que su buen humor se fuera.

"Cierto, gracias por haber venido. ¿Os importaría sentaros aquí, por favor?"

Tomando esto como una señal, los 4 invitados se acercaron a la mesa y cada uno se sentaron a un lado frente al dueño. Mordred no paraba de mirar al extraño hombre con escepticismo, sobretodo por su extraña túnica vieja verde, ese sombrero tan ridículo que sombreaba sus ojos, y junto a esa extraña sonrisa tan genuina en la cara. Casi le daba la sensación de que se trataba de un mago, y uno que conocía y le había contado su madre hace bastante tiempo.

Él extraño hombre se tomo su tiempo para coger su taza de té y se tomó un sorbo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarnos lo que esta pasando?" Preguntó Ichigo un poco impaciente viendo que su irritante sensei se estaba tomando su tiempo para no hablar. Afortunadamente, termino de tomar su té y se centró en sus invitados, analizando cada una de sus caras para reconocerlos mejor. Sus ojos sombreados por su sombrero se pararon y se fijaron en la guerrera rubia ya que ella era el tema principal por la que estaban todos aquí. Podía sentir como ella emanaba el mismo reiatsu que había sentido hace unas horas y podía decir que estaba a la par con la de un guerrero Shinigami de alto nivel.

En cambio, Mordred siguió mirando fijamente al extraño tendedero y no hacia falta decir que no le gustaba como le miraba con ese aire tan serio que desprendía. Casi se veía tentado en envainar su espada y atacarlo cuando lo creyera necesario o si hiciera algún movimiento. Esta tensión mortalmente silenciosa no paso desapercibida por los demás invitados quienes no podían evitar sentirse inquietos por esto, pero no podían decir o hacer algo desde que se sentaron, y solo esperaban a que Kisuke, de algún modo lo rompiera de manera pacífica.

Afortunadamente lo hizo.

Con un leve asentimiento de cara, el tendero ofreció una cálida sonrisa. "Así que tu eres un _Servant_, ¿verdad?"

Los invitados apenas se encogieron por la aparente respuesta del ex capitán Shinigami. Mordred apenas mostraba signos de perplejidad, pero se recupero inmediatamente.

"Vaya, por fin alguien que sabe quien soy yo." Dijo ella con satisfacción por haber encontrado por fin alguien que no fuera tan ignorante como su Master sobre su identidad.

"¿_Servant_?" Preguntó Uryū a cambio.

"¿Qué sabes de esto?" Fue Ichigo el siguiente en preguntar.

En vez de responder, Kisuke tomo otro sorbo de su té antes de volverse hacia sus invitados de nuevo, esta vez con una expresión seria.

"Kurosaki-san." Dijo llamando la atención de Ichigo. "Antes, mientras estabas paseando con tus amigos hacia tu casa, te cruzaste con un fenómeno extraño, ¿no?"

"Sí, fue muy extraño y fue así como apareció ella." Respondió Ichigo aún sin comprender porque quería comenzar con eso.

"¿Tú lo sentiste?" Preguntó Uryū.

"Sí, Tessai y yo sentíamos la misma vibración de _reiatsu_ en la atmósfera, y a decir verdad, esta era la primera vez que sentíamos algo como eso." respondió levantando ligeramente la cabeza, dando a los adolescentes una visión sombría de sus ojos. Uryū sintió comprensión por esto. Él también sintió aquel extraño reiatsu que emanaba de aquella extraña chica, y tampoco podía identificarlo con cualquier ente espiritual que conocía.

"Pero aún así sabes quien es ella, ¿no?" Habló Ichigo con la esperanza de que el tendedero no estuviera fingiendo ignorancia.

"Claro. Debo decirles, que en la ubicación donde os encontrasteis no era el único donde ocurrió el fenómeno." sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Aquí dentro ocurrió algo parecido."

"¿Aquí dentro?" Preguntó Ichigo perplejo al igual que Uryū y Orihime.

"Sō. Al mismo tiempo que ocurrió aquella repentina aparición de reiatsu, aquí dentro apareció otro destello de luz pero más pequeño y a menor escala, además de que no emitía ningún reiatsu." Contó Kisuke a los adolescentes. Justo cuando Tessai y yo entramos adentro, nos encontramos sobre la mesa esto."

El tendedero agacho sus manos debajo de la mesa y las levanto sosteniendo algo en sus manos. Los adolescentes vieron de que se trataba de un libro grueso de color marrón oscuro aunque no tenía ninguna portada y el título.

"¿Un libro?" Preguntó Orihime confusa mientras miraba el libro.

"Sí, esto fue lo único que apareció tras aquel destello de luz." Explicó Kisuke mientras dejaba el libro encima de la mesa. "Al principio me mantuve cauteloso, ya que no sabía que era exactamente, pero la curiosidad se apodero de mí, y enseguida empece a leerlo." Guardo silencio mientras su memoria seguía navegando por el recuerdo. "Aquel libro contenía una gran cantidad de información importante, y también estaban las respuestas que tú buscas, Kurosaki-san."

"Perfecto, dime que es todo esto." Exigió Ichigo ahora viendo esperanzas de arrojar luz sobre esto y zanjar este asunto de una vez.

"Primero déjame ver el tatuaje que tienes en la mano." Dijo Kisuke sin prisa alguna. Ichigo se encogió un poco, pero decidió obedecer al mostrar su manga con el sello puesto. Kisuke vio esto con interés y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"Interesante."

Uryū decidió hablar entonces.

"Ella dijo que se llamaba-

"Sello de Comando, lo se." Interrumpió Kisuke. "Se trata de unos códigos mágicos que representan la alianza entre el _Servant_ y el _Master_, para que puedan participar oficialmente en el ritual."

"¿Ritual?"

Tanto los 3 adolescentes como Kon repitieron al unísono sin entender exactamente lo que significaba.

De nuevo, los 3 adolescentes se encogieron al escuchar la mención 'contienda' y sabían que esto no era nada bueno. Contienda, significaba lucha, batalla, guerra, como la de hace 17 meses. Si eso era cierto, no querían ni saber que tipo de sangre se derramaría.

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?" Preguntó Ichigo queriendo saber lo que estaba pasando.

No tuvo que hacerlo cuando el ex capitán de la Duodécima División levanto el libro por la parte que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa, mostrando el titulo escrito en letras de oro. Los 3 acercaron un poco sus miradas para ver mejor y lo leyeron.

**Guerra del Santo Grial**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de empezar, he decidido poner este capitulo antes de tiempo porque he decidido**** hacer algo de pausa para continuar con _Code Geass: Godzilla's of the Resurgence_ por donde lo deje. Con eso, espero que disfrutéis con el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 4: El octavo Master**

**16/03/2020.**

* * *

La cavidad de la iglesia era por lo menos decir bastante espaciosa para un gran numero de personas que quisieran visitarla. Apenas iluminada, se podían ver 3 filas de 12 bancos de madera ubicadas al lado de cada una en medio de la misa, aunque actualmente estaba vacía y no había ninguna persona que se sentaran o que caminaba por estos pisos, excepto nuestros protagonistas quienes acababan de ser invitados a pasar adentro por el viejo sacerdote quien según Kisuke era el supervisor de la guerra que se estaba dando en esta ciudad que acababan de pisar.

Ichigo aún tenía aquella sensación extraña de inquietud al entrar en este edificio abandonado y aún así bien conservado como si aún estuviera en funcionamiento. Desde luego no era aficionado a entrar en estos lugares tan extraños puesto que en Karakura no tenían cosas como esas, y tampoco quería comentar más sobre su arquitectura. Lo único que hacía él y su pandilla era seguir al sacerdote que los permitió pasar a excepción de Mordred y Kon quienes tuvieron que quedarse a esperar ahí afuera hasta que regresaran, mientras ellos estarían atrapados en una conversación con el viejo y explicarle más sobre la guerra y si era posible, salir de esto y regresar a su mundo. Al menos Ichigo esperaba con ansias si había una manera de salir de esta estúpida guerra sin sentido.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando el sacerdote se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la parte trasera de la misa haciendo que su escolta se detuvieran a pocos metros de él. Luego el sacerdote da media vuelta para mirar a sus invitados sin decir ninguna palabra mientras sus ojos evaluaban las caras de la gente que tenía al frente, y después de unos instantes, el sacerdote hablo finalmente.

"Bienvenidos… Permitidme presentarme, mi nombre es Kotomine Risei, soy el mediador de la Guerra del Santo Grial." Se presento así mismo el recién identificado Risei Kotomine. "Os he estado esperando, octavo _Master_."

Había un extraño ambiente alrededor en las palabras de este hombre cuando menciono que los estuvo esperando como si de alguna manera anticipo su llegada hasta aquí, además de que también dijo 'octavo' cuando en realidad deberían ser 7 los participantes. Kisuke decidió ignorar esto cuando decidió presentarse cortésmente como era debido.

"Encantado de conocerte." Saludó amablemente inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. "Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke, soy un humilde comerciante y propietario de una tienda de golosinas."

Risei solo se quedó mirando con una expresión ilegible en su cara mientras analizaba lo que había dicho el tendedero de la Tienda de Urahara. Por supuesto, ni Ichigo ni amigos aprobaban su breve introducción. En eso, Kisuke decidió continuar hablando.

"También fui el sensei del quien usted llamas octavo _Master_, y de hecho él es cómo un _hijo_ muy querido para mí." Respondió el tendedero con pasión y afecto casi paternal, y añadiendo más su punto, puso una mano sobre el hombro del adolescente. Esto provocó también reacciones mixtas de los ocupantes de la iglesia.

Risei no cambió de expresión en lo más mínimo, creyendo que si era cierto de que este hombre con sombrero de cubo decía ser su tutor.

Ishida e Inoue estaban un poco sorprendidos por la declaración del ex capitán Shinigami. Si bien era cierto que el dueño de la Tienda de Urahara fue el sensei de Ichigo cuando este último perdió los poderes de Shinigamis prestados de Rukia tras su fatídico enfrentamiento con Byakuya y Renji. Él le adiestro durante los 15 días que faltaban para ir a la Sociedad de Almas para rescatar a Rukia. La verdad es que ninguno de los 2 presenciaron como era el entrenamiento o que relación tenían esos 2, pero se habían esperado que fuera algo cercano a la paternidad.

Ichigo, por otro lado, su rostro casi estalló en un furioso tono rojo mientras procesaba lo que había escuchado. ¿Urahara como un padre para él? Preferiría ser el hermano pequeño de Grimmjow que tener algo que ver con este hombre tan ridículo que está a su lado.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para replicar al bastardo con sombrero ridículo, de repente fue golpeado por el bastón del mismo hombre en el abdomen. "¡Oh mierda!" Lloró mientras caía cómicamente al suelo de dolor por el golpe. Orihime fue a socorrerlo.

"Bueno, cambiando de tema." Dijo Urahara ignorando por completo los gritos de dolor de Ichigo para volverse ahora al sacerdote. "No se si el Grial me quiso llevar aquí a propósito, pero no encuentro una explicación para que me diera esto." Urahara extendió los brazos para revelar el libro que contenía la información de todo, y esto hizo que Risei mirara con sorpresa.

"Oh, veo que tienes una copia del libro que escribieron nuestros antepasados que fundaron la guerra hace tiempo." Dijo Risei mientras extendía sus brazos para coger el libro y examinarlo mejor. "Supongo que el Grial te confió esto a ti, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, mientras que a Kurosaki-san le dio a su _Servant_, a mi me confió este libro para que lo leyera y le explicara a mi aprendiz todo lo que tenía que saber en donde se había metido." Urahara contó haciendo que Risei asintiera.

"Entiendo. Y supongo que habrás leído toda la información que había aquí, ¿no?" Agregó el sacerdote para asegurarse de que el tutor del Master estuviera al tanto de como funcionaba todo esto. El hombre solo ajusto su sombrero antes de contestar.

"Digamos que me pase media hora leyendo el libro y pude ver información necesaria como el Santo Grial, la guerra, los _Masters_ y los _Servants_, aunque también ahí ciertos elementos que deje pasar debido a esta interrupción."

"Ya veo. Entonces será mejor que sigas poniéndote al día." Dijo el sacerdote como devolvió el libro al tendedero, y este acepto de buenas ganas.

"Espera un momento." Ahora las cabezas se dirigían hacia el joven Quincy quien parecía tener tantas ganas de hablar con la primera persona de este mundo. "Antes dijiste que estabas esperando la llegada de Kurosaki, ¿no? ¿Quieres decir que ya sabías que vendríamos?"

Ahora la audiencia de Uryū se volvió hacia Risei tomando nota de las palabras del Quincy y sabían que tenía razón con respecto a que este extraño hombre anticipara la llegada de estos, especialmente si vinieran de un mundo paralelo. Risei se quedó callado por un momento antes de asentir.

"Hace ya varios meses, mientras hacíamos los preparativos para dar comienzo con el ritual de la guerra que era precisamente hoy, nos llego de la misma forma que vosotros, un mensaje creado por el propio Santo Grial, del que hablaba que iba a enviar aquí un octavo _Master_." Contó Risei como recordaba los eventos que sucedieron en el pasado. Todos estaban prestando atención. "Normalmente, el Grial solo es capaz de invocar a no más de 7 Espíritus Heroicos y convertirlos en _Servants_ para los magos que habían hecho un pacto con ellos, pero también resulta que los fundadores instalaron un sistema de reserva para que el Grial pudiera invocar a más _Servants_ en caso de necesidad. Aunque claro, este método nunca se había hecho antes. En ninguna de las guerras anteriores ocurrió un fenómeno como este."

"Espera. ¿Dijiste guerras anteriores?" Preguntó Uryū desconcertado. "¿Quieres decir que hubo más guerras como esta?"

Risei lo miró por un momento antes de responder. "Así es. La Guerra del Santo Grial no es únicamente un evento que solo ocuure una sola vez, ya que sucede repetidamente cada 60 años. La primera comenzó alrededor de 1800, el segundo en 1860, la tercera en 1830, y ahora mismo esta teniendo lugar el cuarto y quizás no sea la última. A diferencia de las 3 anteriores, no hubo un ganador oficial y esperamos que hoy sea diferente." Risei explicó mientras la audiencia atendía.

"Entonces, ¿quieres decir que esta vez van a ver más _Masters_ y _Servants_ de lo previsto?" Kisuke preguntó ante la idea de que en esta guerra podrían ver más de 14 participantes, lo que sería un gran problema.

El sacerdote lo miró por un momento antes de responder. "Bueno, en circunstancias normales habría más de 14 participantes, pero parece que solo trajo un octavo y nada más. Si quieres escuchar mi opinión, creo que esto no ha sucedido simplemente por casualidad ya que podría ser un simple capricho del Grial."

Risei se calmó por un momento antes de poner su atención en el joven peli naranja. "Lo más impactante del mensaje fue que el supuesto octavo _Master_ no es un mago, no está al tanto de la guerra y ni siquiera pertenece a nuestro mundo, ya que viene de una línea temporal alternativa donde la guerra no existe."

En eso tenía razón lógica. El mundo de donde ellos provienen no existían cosas como magos, espíritus heroicos o ese Santo Grial, ya que lo único que conocían en tema sobrenatural fueron los Shinigamis, los Quincys y los hollows. Sin embargo, lo que más molestó a Ichigo fue que ese Grial de mierda lo haya elegido para algo que no quería participar sin consultárselo antes, incluso si no se trataba de un mago. Estaba harto de que su vida fuera planeada paso a paso por otros.

"A parte de eso…" Volvió hablar el sacerdote. "También decía que dicho octavo _Master_ había participado en una guerra y era un candidato para convertirse en un Espíritu Heroico." Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el adolescente para confirmar lo que escucho. "¿Es verdad eso?"

El ex Sustituto se encogió ante esto, indeciso a cómo responder a eso. Si bien, hasta hace casi 2 años, él y sus amigos habían salido vivos de una guerra entre la Sociedad de Almas y los Arrancars liderados por Aizen. De hecho, Ichigo fue quien se había llevado el mayor medito por la caída del Shinigami traidor debido a que fue él quien lo derrotó con el Getsuga Tenshō Final a costa de sus poderes de Shinigami, pero no murió ni nada.

Aún así, no sabía si aquello era lo que tenía que tener para convertirse en un Espíritu Heroico e ingresar en ese Trono de los Héroes puesto a que aún seguía convida y además de que hasta ahora no sabía nada de aquello y como llegar a dicha dimensión.

Viendo que el ex Shinigami parecía que no iba a responder, Kisuke intervino.

"Bueno, digamos que es cierto de que Kurosaki-san es veterano de una guerra de proporciones sobrenaturales que ocurrió hace 17 meses antes de que llegáramos aquí, y fue gracias a él que evitamos que un terrible mal se apoderara de nuestro mundo." Contó el viejo tendedero ganando la atención del sacerdote. "En realidad él no es un mago puesto ya que él tenía sus propios poderes sobrenaturales capaz de igualar a los de un _Servant_. Gracias a él, salvó muchas vidas de tantos amigos como familiares, y personalmente pienso que mereciera ingresar en el Trono de los héroes y también me atrevería pensar que si fuera un _Servant_, podría ser de la clase _Saber_ y uno muy fuerte puesto a que era un espadachín excepcional."

Ichigo simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y tuvo que contener su gran ceño fruncido. No era que le molestara como lo elogiara, sino que como insinuaba que debería asistir a ese lugar y convertirse en alguien parecido a Mordred.

En cambio, Risei, aunque no lo mostraba, parecía estar interesado en el pequeño historial del adolescente.

"Desgraciadamente, justo cuando iba a derrotar al malo principal, sacrificó todos sus poderes para vencerlo y es por eso que volvió a ser un mero humano normal como puedes ver, pero aún así sigue gozando de una fuerte determinación y un buen sentido del deber y la justicia."

Una extraña sensación de inquietud se instalo en las entrañas del héroe que derrotó a Aizen cuando escuchó la ultima parte que dijo su ex sensei. En realidad no le importaba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esto solo serviría para darle más motivos para que se uniera a esta nueva guerra.

"Hooh, omoshiroi."

Los invitados apenas se sobresaltaron al escuchar una nueva voz varonil que se extendió por la cavidad de la iglesia. Mirando bruscamente por los alrededores para ver la fuente, vieron emerger de entre las sombras al lado del sacerdote un hombre de aspecto extravagante con un esmoquin rojo caminando con una sonrisa amistosa hacia el grupo. Tiene el pelo negro elegante, una perilla y ojos azules.

El grupo miro al hombre que se acercaba hacia ellos con algo de inquietud, pero Risei los tranquilizo.

"No os preocupéis. Solo es un amigo mío."

Al decir esas palabra, el hombre elegante se detuvo al lado del sacerdote y miro a los invitados con interés, sobre todo a Ichigo.

"Perdonen mi interrupción, permitirme presentarme." Habló el hombre con educación. "Mi nombre es Tōsaka Tokiomi, soy el actual jefe de la familia Tōsaka, una de las 3 familias de magos que fundaron la Guerra del Santo Grial tiempo atrás."

El grupo miraron de manera mixta al extraño individuo con curiosidad y aún con incertidumbre. A pesar de su aparente aspecto de caballero apuesto, no significaba que deberían fiarse bien de él.

"También soy uno de los 8 participante de esta guerra, un _Master_ y..." levantó su mano derecha revelando para sorpresa de todos que también tiene un Sello de Comando casi de aspecto circular. "Tu enemigo."

La sola mención de esa ultima palabra fue suficiente para alterar al grupo con la guardia baja al escuchar que este hombre era uno de los participantes de la guerra y oponente de Ichigo quien estaba justo al frente. Justo cuando iban a llevar acabo una acción para proteger a Ichigo en caso de agresión, Tokiomi levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

"Por favor, calmaos." Dijo el hombre levantando los manos hacia arriba con un tono nervioso y tranquilizador. "Este es un lugar neutral. No queremos agresión aquí."

Aún así los adolescentes aún miraban con desconfianza al mago con esmoquin con la creencia de que podía estar planeando hacerles bajar la guardia para luego atacar, pero Kisuke entendió perfectamente que la violencia no los llevaría a ningún lado por lo que gesto hacia los adolescentes a que tranquilizaran.

"Perdona por nuestra reacción, pero nos pareció impactante de que te revelaras como uno de los enemigos de Kurosaki-san así de repente." Dijo Kisuke con indulgencia.

"Lo entiendo. Perdonad por haberos asustado, pero entended que al menos necesitabais saber al menos la identidad de vuestro enemigo." Habló Tokiomi con comprensión. Viendo que no había rastro de amenaza, los adolescentes bajaron la guardia por el momento. Una vez todo tranquilo, Tokiomi volvió su atención hacia el del pelo naranja.

"Así que tu eres ese famoso _Master_ de otro universo, y por lo que acabo de escuchar, también estabas destinado a convertirte en un espíritu heroico. Qué interesante..."

Ichigo todavía seguía luciendo con su típico ceño fruncido mirando de reojo al extraño hombre pero no dijo nada más.

"Perdona, ¿puedo saber al menos tu nombre?" Preguntó amablemente.

Viendo que no había nada de malo en rebelarle su nombre a alguien que rebelo el suyo, el ex Sustituto decidió hablar. Su código de honor le obligó a un intercambio igual de nombres.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Tokiomi asintió satisfecho mientras memorizaba el nombre completo para la próxima vez que se encontraran.

"Bien, Kurosaki Ichigo, ahora si no te importa, me gustaría hablar sobre unos asuntos que te concierne sobre esto." Dijo Tokiomi ahora que su expresión ya no parecía gentil, más bien bastante seria, y esto hizo que el ex Sustituto y sus amigos prestaran más atención al cabecilla de la familia de magos.

"Dime, cuando escuchaste hablar sobre la Guerra del Santo Grial y como fuiste elegido como _Master_, ¿tenías la intención de participar en esto y pedir un deseo al Santo Grial?" Preguntó con duda en su voz preguntándose sobre si el adolescente tenía la intención de participar en una guerra de la que nunca había oído hablar.

Los minutos que paso dentro fueron incómodamente silenciosos como cada cara se centraba en el octavo Master con la intriga de saber si era esto lo que deseaba. Aunque claro, algunos lo dudaban. De cualquier modo, después unos instantes de meditación, el adolescente peli naranja dio por fin su respuesta.

"¡Claro que no, tío!" Fue la rápida respuesta casi sarcástica dicha en voz alta (muy parecido cuando rechazo la oferta de Shinji Hirako de unirse a los Visards) del adolescente peli naranja. Esto provocó reacciones mixtas por parte de los demás presentes. Risei y Tokiomi parecían sorprendidos por la precisión del tono del adolescente dejando bien claro que no estaba interesado por el Grial.

Kisuke mantuvo la calma ya que había predicho esto y no le importaba. En cambio, Ishida y Inoue casi se alarmaron al escuchar como Ichigo dijo su respuesta de manera descarada en un sitio tan importante, y eso podría traer problema. Sin embargo, el propio Ichigo no le importo y continuó hablando.

"Me importa una mierda eso del Santo Grial y este ritual ya que tal como escuchaste de Urahara-san, salí vivo de una guerra que desde luego era diferente a esta y pase 2 años y medio de paz como un estudiante de secundaria normal y corriente sin que ocurriera un tipo de incidente hasta que me metieron todo esto por culpa de esto." Dijo esa ultima frase cuando revelo su Sello de Comando. "Yo quería negarme, pero por lo visto ese Santo Grial me arrastró a mí y a mis amigos hasta aquí, y la razón por la que vine aquí es averiguar si había alguna manera de regresar a mi mundo sin que tenga participar en esto al menos."

Una vez terminado, toda la iglesia quedo en silencio como cada uno grabaron en su interior las palabras del adolescente y tanto el jefe de la familia Toshaka y Risei parecieron casi perplejos por el tono que uso el adolescente para marcar su desdén hacia la guerra, aunque interiormente se sintieron comprensivos.

"Kurosaki." Riñó Ishida con un susurro en el oído de Ichigo. "¿No crees que te estas pasando un poco?"

"¿Uh?" La expresión dura del adolescente se suavizo y ahora medio miraba confuso al otro adolescente. "¿Nande?"

En eso se le unió Inoue. "Es verdad no deberías decir esas cosas dentro de una iglesia." Corrigió suavemente.

"¿Pero qué dices?" Preguntó él con poca molestia en desacuerdo. Él nunca había asistido en su vida a una iglesia y además de no conocer las reglas para comportarse dentro. "Aquí no hay mucha gente además de alguien quien dijo que sería mi enemigo." Dijo esa ultima palabra mientras miraba a Tokiomi. Este ultimo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco divertido.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Cuestionó Ichigo casi a la defensiva por el comportamiento del hombre.

"Ie, no es nada." Tranquilizó Tokiomi una vez que dejo de reírse. "Simplemente me sorprende que no tengas un fuerte capricho para el Santo Grial, aunque te entiendo." Su expresión se volvió solemne. "Para tu infortunio, me temo que no hay otra alternativa para que regreses a tu mundo más que participar en la guerra y ganar a toda costa."

"Eso fue lo que le sugerí cuando llegamos aquí, y estuve de acuerdo en que no sera posible regresar a nuestro plano dimensional a no ser que reclame el Santo Grial y le pidiera que regresemos todo." Habló Kisuke con convicción.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Supongo que se eligió así." Habló Risei con compresión.

"¿¡Pero por qué yo!?" El adolescente peli naranja estallo de repente; la desesperación en sus ojos y la indignación en su voz marcaron su cara. Casi todos se sobresaltaron por su ira. "¡Todo esto no me explica nada en absoluto porque tengo que estar en esta PUTA guerra!"

Ninguno había reaccionado ante la repentina ira del adolescente peli zanahoria enfurecido quien aún estaba recuperando aire en los pulmones mientras miraba con ojos estrechos a quien sea que tenía al frente y aún quería respuesta. Sus amigos temieron que esto podría perturbar a los 2 hombres y su frustración no ayudaría mucho. Por otro lado, Uryū sintió total comprensión de ello.

Hablando del tema. Había algo que le había mosqueado al Quincy desde que estuvieran hablando sobre el Santo Grial. De lo único que sabía era que se trataba de un artefacto mágico capaz de conceder cualquier deseo posible como si desafiara las leyes de la física o de la realidad como extender su influencia a universos paralelos, pero tampoco sabía más de eso.

Lo que le daba curiosidad fue que ese mismo Grial fue quien convoco a Mordred a su mundo para que se convirtiera en el Servant de Ichigo y este ultimo fue elegido por el propio Grial para convertirse en su Master y luego los arrastro a este mundo para que participaran en la guerra. Si de verdad el Grial fue solo un objeto que solo podía funcionar cuando uno lo usaba, entonces era imposible decir que fue solo que el Grial hiciera esto sin interferencia de alguien.

"¿Puedo preguntar algo?" Habló Uryū rompiendo la silenciosa atmósfera a su alrededor y llamando la atención de los demás quienes no tardaron en voltear hacia el joven Quincy. "Hay algo que no puedo evitar preguntar." Comenzó Uryū mientras se preparaba mentalmente para hablar y resolver este enigma. "Antes, dijeron que fue ese Santo Grial quien decidió que Kurosaki se convirtiera en _Master_ y que participara en esta guerra, y de paso nos mando todos hacia aquí. Según lo que nos contó Urahara-san fue que ese Grial es un artefacto capaz de conceder cualquier deseo a la gente, y si eso es cierto, entonces ¿significa que alguien deseo que Kurosaki viniera aquí?"

Todo el ambiente se quedo de nuevo en silencio como cada hombre consideraron las palabras del Quincy, sobre todo Ichigo quien no había dejado de preguntarse con frustración una y otra vez porque se había metido en este lío. Queriendo responder, Risei suelta un suave suspiro.

"Veréis..." Empezó el sacerdote. "Supongo que exageramos el hecho de que el Santo Grial solo sea un mero objeto." Explicó llamando la atención de sus invitados. "Si bien puede parecer solo un objeto inanimado, pero más que eso no deja el hecho de que fuera creado a partir de la magia combinada de 3 grandes magos hace bastante tiempo, otorgándolo con un poder omnipotente capaz de desafiar las leyes de la realidad, y es por eso decir que tenga conciencia propia."

Los ojos de Kisuke se abrieron con curiosidad. "¿Estas diciendo que el Grial esta vivo o algo?"

"Más o menos." Tokiomi fue el siguiente en responder. "Para mi el Santo Grial es como una reliquia creada a partir de los poderes combinados de todos los dioses del mundo y es por eso que su influencia es infinita por lo que puede transcender el tiempo y el espacio y llegar a líneas temporales como el pasado, presente y futuro. El Santo Grial posee voluntad propia y es algo así como un "catalizador de deseos" ya que solo responde ante los caprichos de la gente como una "máquina de crear milagros"." Hizo un poco de pausa al ver la cara de impaciencia del chico peli naranja que decía que no quería escuchar eso. Tokiomi se aclaro un momento antes de continuar.

"Como dije antes, el poder del Grial es capaz de transcender el espacio físico sin importar las líneas alternativas en busca de gente que merecen convertirse en espíritus heroicos y llevarlos al Trono de los Héroes para esperar el momento para ser invocados y que participasen en la guerra. También, por capricho propio, también elige a las personas indicadas para ser _Masters_, y parece que tu eres uno de ellos."

"Osea, que la razón por la que Kurosaki-san fue elegido para esto fue nada más por capricho, ¿no?" Resumió Kisuke al ver la conclusión de todo esto.

Fue un instante después que Risei dio su respuesta.

"Supongo que si."

Ichigo solo pudo fruncir el ceño ante lo que escuchó. Eso era lo único que tenía que escuchar sobre esta mierda. Osea que el destino estaba jugando con él de nuevo al hacerlo participar forzosamente en otro conflicto sobrenatural del que nunca había oído hablar solo para satisfacer las necesidades de ese _puto _Santo Grial.

"Aún sí es bastante extraño que el Grial haya traído un _Master_ que no sea de este mundo e incluso no es consciente o no tenga interés en absoluto en esto de ningún modo. Esta es la primera vez que ocurre esto." Añadió Risei mientras seguía mirando a Ichigo.

"Entiendo perfectamente tu frustración." Habló el jefe de la familia Toshaka haciendo que el adolescente elegido fijara su atención. "La verdad es que a mí, cuando escuche eso de lo que Risei acaba de mencionar me pareció una completa locura y un escándalo, y dudaba de que el Grial haría una cosa así, pero veo que me equivoque."

El hombre miraba al adolescente con solemnidad. "Yo opino que tu no deberías estar aquí."

Ichigo adopto una mirada dura en su expresión al saber que tenía razón, pero eso no ayudaba mucho.

"Pero, ¿de verdad no hay forma de hacernos regresar a nuestro mundo a pesar de que sabéis demasiado sobre ese Grial?" Preguntó Uryū para intentar de nuevo buscar alguna manera de arreglar esto por efímera que sea.

Risei solo negó con la cabeza. "Me temo que no. Aunque yo sea el regidor de este ritual, no significa que sea capaz de controlar el Grial. El Grial posee independencia propia y solo se doblegara tras finalizar el ritual cuando el _Master_ y su _Servant_ hayan derrotado a todos sus oponentes y solo queden ellos en pie. Solo así el Grial se manifestara ante ellos y tendrán el derecho de formular cualquier deseo que quieran."

Al escuchar que no podían hacer nada de regresar a su mundo sin la necesidad de participar en este ritual violento, las expresiones de Ishida y Inoue disminuyeron. Entonces solo le quedaba una sola opción para el ex Sustituto y no le gustaba nada.

"A propósito." Habló de nuevo Tokiomi cambiando de tema. "Según me han contado y tu también ahora, viviste tu propia guerra y casi te convertías en un espíritu heroico, ¿es eso cierto?"

Tanto el sacerdote como el mago tenían una intensa curiosidad por el joven adolescente que acababa de ser elegido como Master para esta guerra que si era cierto que fue un guerrero de hecho y derecho que había participado en otra guerra pero diferente en su mundo y ya tenía las cualidades y experiencia para participar en uno. Solo así verían una razón para que el Grial lo escogiera.

Justo cuando Ichigo iba hablar, su sensei se adelanto para explicarlo con claridad.

"Verán, es largo de contar, pero en realidad Kurosaki-san no era un guerrero de pleno derecho ya que por accidente obtuvo un increíble poder capaz de igualar a un _Servant_, y yo me ofrecí para entrenarlo para poder controlarlo adecuadamente." Contó Kisuke aunque no queriendo contar todos los detalles, haciendo que todos le prestarán atención.

"Como dije antes fui su sensei y gracias a mis aprendizajes como tutor e intensos entrenamientos, hice de este chico un buen luchador." Apenas se escucho un pequeño resoplido divertido pero leve proveniente del adolescente pero lo ignoro. "Le llegaron muchos retos a lo largo de su camino y pudo superar el ultimo pero a costa de sus poderes por lo que volvió a ser un humano normal y corriente."

Aunque no se le habían contado más detalles, no hacia falta decir que los 2 hombres parecían impresionados por la hazaña del héroe de la Guerra de Invierno.

"En realidad Kurosaki-san no busca el poder, gloria y la fama del mundo, tan solo quiere la protección de todo lo amado para él ya sea de amigos y familiares, a la vez que también intentaba vivir una vida cómoda como humano.

Kurosaki-san solo estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra aquellos que amenazaran las vidas de sus amigos y todo aquello que fuera perjudicar para todos. Digamos que la guerra en la que vivió era algo así de entre el "bien y el mal".

Luego se ajusto el sombrero. "A propósito." continuó Kisuke esta vez con una expresión seria. "Según tengo entendido, esta guerra solo se enfrentaran magos contra magos y sus respectivos _Servants_, ¿cierto?"

"Ha, así es." Respondió Risei esperando lo que iba a decir a continuación el tendedero.

"No creo que esos magos sean tan malos como los enemigos que lucho Kurosaki-san. Si bien, es cierto que Kurosaki-san se vio obligado a matar a varios guerreros que fueron enemigos suyos, pero no creo que fueran tan benignos como los magos que se enfrentaría que de sin duda podrían ser más humanos que sus anteriores enemigos." el ex capitán miro directamente al jefe de los Tohsaka. "Dime que ambición y motivación tienen cada mago para participar en esta contienda y matarse unos a otros."

Tokiomi solo ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "La verdad es que no importa el motivo. Cada mago tiene sus propias razones para pedir un deseo al Grial. Yo por ejemplo, tan solo quiero hacer realidad el sueño de mis antepasados quienes iniciaron todo esto. Tal como dije antes, el Grial es como una "máquina de crear milagros" que solo responde ante los caprichos de la gente ya sea de manera directa o indirecta, y todos creen en la esperanza de que aquello pueda hacerse realidad."

"Osea que esos magos no son tan malos en realidad, solo un grupo de individuos que anhelan un deseo de esperanza o algo por el estilo." Concluyo Kisuke.

"Así es." Termino Tokiomi.

"Oh, pues entonces no creo que Kurosaki-san querrá enfrentarse a ese tipo de gente puesto no parecen ser el tipo de villano malvado. No se sentiría nada cómodo matando a seres humanos."

"Entiendo. Entonces, supongo que esta guerra es demasiado grande para ti." Dijo Tokiomi mirando a Ichigo.

"Ya lo creo que lo es. ¿Qué hago entonces? Supongo que es cierto que no puedo salir de esta mierda sin importar lo que haga, ¿no?" Dijo Ichigo aún molesto por su situación. "Lo único que tengo que hacer es cargarme a esos magos que vaya a enfrentarme hasta que ese Grial. ¿No hay una forma de evitar eso?"

"Me temo que no, pero si te interesa, tienes 2 opciones para salir de la guerra, pero no creo que ninguna te permita volver a tu mundo." Explicó Tokiomi captando la atención de Ichigo y sus amigos.

"La primera es para que descalificar a un _Master_ de la guerra, dicho _Master_ debe entregar su Sello de Comando a su oponente para que este quede oficialmente fuera de la guerra y deba esconderse hasta que esto termine. Lo que significa que si tu me entregas ahora tu Sello de Comando, perderás el derecho de participar en el ritual y puede que ya dejes de ser objetivo de otros _Masters_, y tu _Servant_ desaparecerá."

Aquella ultima palabra casi altero a Orihime sobre que era probable de que Mordred desaparecería.

"¿Qué quieres decir de que el _Servant_ desaparecerá?" Preguntó Orihime con preocupación.

"Verán, en caso de que lo hayáis olvidado, el Sello de Comando no es solo un símbolo que marca la alianza entre el _Servant_ y el Master. Puesto que los _Servants_ siguen siendo entes espirituales que en el momento de ser convocados, el Grial les da forma física, los sellos son también el vínculo que mantiene al Espíritu Heroico atado a este mundo, y por tanto, si el _Master_ perdiera sus sellos, el _Servant_ desaparecería y su alma regresaría al Trono de los Héroes." Tokiomi hizo una pausa para que la información se asentaran en los adolescentes, y esto hizo mucho que pensar al chico peli naranja.

Mirando sus Sellos de Comando que le había causado tantos problemas, por fin había encontrado una solución para quitárselo y salir oficialmente de esta guerra. Por un momento se sintió ansioso de hacerlo y al mismo tiempo dudoso puesto que aunque se lo quitara, no sabía si eso hará que le devolviera a él y a sus amigos de regreso a su mundo. Por otro lado, esto permitiría que Mordred desapareciera y regresara a ese Trono de los Héroes quedando descalificada de la guerra. No sabía si eso disgustaría a la Servant al quedar excluida de la guerra nada más comenzar sin ni siquiera luchar contra otro Servant, lo cual seria deshonroso para ella incluso para él.

Sí, pero Ichigo no quería nada que ver con todo este asunto de conflictos mágicos como esto además de que ni siquiera era un mago. Además Mordred misma dijo que era 'inepto' para esto, y tenía razón. No debería haber sido elegido para esto, y por tanto debería acabar con esto. Sin embargo, aún así había algo que le perturbaba la cabeza.

¿Debería entregar sus Sellos de Comando aunque eso no significara que podrían volver a casa?

* * *

"Mierda, ¿por qué tardarán tanto?"

Era lo que la rubia se había estado preguntando con irritación al margen de lo que estaba ocurriendo adentro. Había estado esperando afuera de la iglesia, tal como se lo pidió su descerebrado Master hasta que salieran, pero por alguna misteriosa razón se estaba tomando su tiempo ahí dentro como si estuviera entreteniendo en algún tipo de fiesta a la que ella no había sido invitada.

Habían pasado no sabía cuanto tiempo desde que entraron ahí dentro y no habían indicios de que salieran para gran irritación de Mordred, quien lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí parada, su espalda apoyada sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados y dando pequeños pisotasos en el suelo con impaciencia.

'_¿__Qué estarán haciendo allí adentro__?_' Se preguntó como su malestar crecía.

A su lado, Kon, el Alma modificada dentro de un león de peluche, estaba igualmente impaciente por la tardanza del adolescente allí adentro. Tenía los brazos cruzados y tenía el ceño fruncido. Le había dicho al idiota de Ichigo que no pasara mucho tiempo allí, y ahora se estaba haciendo evidente que iban a estar allí por un tiempo.

Además, como Mordred, estaba demasiado molesto por no poder entrar a la iglesia para acompañarlos. La razón de esto, no crear conmoción al ver solo un animal de peluche que habla.

¡Y una mierda!

Odiaba ser tratado tan a la ligera y ser subestimado por su apariencia estúpida. Si tan solo Strawberry no lo hubiera condenado a estar en este maldito cuerpo lleno de algodón, estaría seguro de que podría hacer cosas increíbles debido a sus habilidades de Alma Modificada y seguramente todos lo admirarían y respetarían. ¡Pero no!

'_Juro que tan pronto como ese idiota regrese, voy a golpearle toda la cara por tardar tanto._'

A pesar de toda su ira y frustración, el alma Mod no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaban haciendo exactamente allí adentro. Todo lo que había entendido era que tenían que ir allí para pedir una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo y encontrar la manera de regresar a su mundo. El dueño de ese extraño edificio (Kon no sabe muy bien qué es una iglesia) les había pedido a los adolescentes y al tendedero que entraran sin hacer preguntas mientras él y la rubia marimacho se quedaban aquí como si nada.

"¡Ya tuve suficiente de esperar! Averiguaré qué están haciendo esos idiotas allí". Kon exclamó, habiendo tenido suficiente de esperar y decidió echar un vistazo.

El pequeño león de peluche comenzó a correr hacia el lado izquierdo del edificio y dobló una esquina para ver un par de largas ventanas rectangulares hechas de vidrio en la pared. Kon sonrió al ver que podía ver el interior, pero el problema era que estaban demasiado altos para él. Una vez más, maldijo su diminuto cuerpo.

"Oye, tú, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó la Sirvienta con aparente curiosidad mientras miraba al león de peluche casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Kon se volvió hacia la chica rubia y casi sonrió para sí misma.

Tenía una idea.

A toda prisa, Kon corrió hacia el caballero rubia y se paró a unos centímetros de sus pies.

"Neh, tengo una idea para ver qué pasa ahí adentro. Necesito tu ayuda." Kon incitó a la Servant.

Mordred solo podía parecer un poco confundido sin comprender que quería el Alma Mod.

"Ven, sígueme." Hizo un gesto para sí mismo mientras regresaba al otro lado de la esquina. Mordred seguía luciendo confundido con cierta curiosidad preguntándose qué quería exactamente. La verdad es que no quería jugar con una cosa ridícula y tonta, pero no tenía nada más que hacer además de quedarse ahí esperando con impaciencia el regreso de su Master. De mala gana, la chica rubia decidió seguir al león de peluche.

Justo cuando cruzó la esquina, solo vio a Kon parado a unos metros de distancia mirándola, pero nada más.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

"¿Te importaría mirar por una de esas ventanas para ver qué están haciendo esos idiotas allí?" Kon preguntó mientras señalaba una de las ventanas del edificio. "Estoy seguro de que también tienes curiosidad por saber".

Mordred todavía parecía confundido ante la idea, pero obedeció de todos modos, ya que también quería saber qué estaba pasando allí.

Acercándose a la primera ventana que estaba a su lado, asomó la cabeza para ver el interior que, según pensaba, se veía casi todo a oscuras por la falta de iluminación, aunque solo podía ver los bancos pero ninguna figura humana reconocible. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, se apartó de la primera ventana y caminó hacia la segunda que estaba a unos metros de la primera. En él, apenas podía distinguir algunas figuras cerca de la parte trasera.

"¿Ves algo?" Kon preguntó junto al pie de Mordred.

"Sí, creo que todavía están hablando con ese anciano". Mordred respondió sintiéndose un poco frustrado por no escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

"Oh, entonces déjame subir, yo también quiero verlo."

No hubo respuesta de la rubia mientras seguía mirando por la ventana. Al darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba ignorando, Kon comenzó a quejarse.

"¡Oh, vamos, déjame subir, déjame subir, déjame subir!" Le gritó como un niño a su madre por no comprarle dulces.

No hace falta decir que los gritos del pequeño león de peluche eran demasiado fuertes y molestos que hicieron que la rubia perdiera la concentración y gruñera.

"Déjame subir, déjame-

Fue interrumpido cuando la mano del rubio se estrelló contra la cabeza de Kon, agarrándolo y luego tiró de él hacia el alféizar de la ventana.

"¿Mejor así?" Mordred preguntó molesto esperando que esto haya aliviado las quejas del peluche león. Si no, ella lo patearía directamente a la luna.

"Sí, gracias. Perdón por causar tanto alboroto. A veces soy como un niño". Kon sonrió un poco avergonzado.

La Servant solo dejó escapar un pequeño bufido ya que no quería perder el tiempo con algo tan extraño y estúpido, y asomó para espiar en silencio junto a Kon a los invitados que estaban adentro.

* * *

Al margen de afuera, el ambiente interno era tensa entre los residentes quienes aún seguían mirando al elegido octavo Master sobre su decisión de abandonar el conflicto ahora que podía aunque no significara que volviera a su mundo.

Ishida no sabía que pensar al respecto. Si bien quería que Kurosaki cediera de una vez y entregara sus Sellos de Comando al hombre que iba a ser su oponente en este conflicto, para quedar excluido oficialmente y ahorrarles muchos problemas innecesarios. Pero aún así no solucionaba su problema de como regresar a su mundo y que harán a partir de ahora estando aquí.

Orihime también quería que Kurosaki-kun estuviera a salvo, que no se viera obligado a arriesgarse la vida en un conflicto e incluso tampoco quería que se viera forzado a matar personas como esos magos, si era cierto que no eran tan malos como los Arrancars. Por otro lado también le preocupaba que le pudiera pasar a Mordred-san una vez que Ichigo entregara sus Sellos de Comando. Según Tokiomi, si un Master entregara su Sello de Comando, el Servant desaparecería y regresaría a ese Trono de los Héroes. A pesar de su actitud poco amigable y marimacho, Inoue no podía evitar preocuparse por el Servant caballero.

Ichigo aún seguía debatiendo sobre su decisión y aún así no podía llegar a ninguna parte. A pesar de lo fácil que sería tomar su decisión de salir de la guerra sin violencia, aquello no era beneficioso para él y sus amigos involucrados involuntariamente ya que eso no los haría regresar a su casa.

En cambio, Tokiomi miró con algo de pesar al adolescente poniendo cara de frustración por no haber encontrado una respuesta a su decisión. Sabía que incluso entregando su Sello de Comando, eso no solucionaría las cosas respectos a su situación y la de sus amigos aquí. Incluso si decidiera luchar para conseguir el Santo Grial y pedirle que le hiciera regresar a él y sus amigos a su mundo, dudaba de que pudiera ir demasiado lejos puesto que él mismo poseía el Servant más poderoso y podría quitar al adolescente de la guerra pero tampoco ayudaría demasiado.

No podía creer que el Santo Grial tuviera un lado tan malevolente para involucrar a jóvenes que no sabían su lugar en esta guerra.

"Dime una cosa." El jefe de familia apenas se sorprendió al escuchar repentinamente la voz del adolescente y se fijó en él, quien este último plantó una mirada dura y seria. "Si yo participara en ese ritual y me enfrentara a un mago, y consigo derrotarlo, ¿qué hago? ¿Es necesario matarlo?"

Tokiomi apenas se asombró no por el hecho de que haya decidido participar, sino que le preocupaba matar a otra persona en vez de morir en el intento. Él reconsideró las palabras de su maestro cuando le contó el tipo de persona que era el octavo Master y su vida durante la guerra, y parecía que estaba empezando a tomar forma en el adolescente que iba a ser su oponente.

"En realidad no es necesario que un mago mate a otro mago." Respondió Tokiomi honestamente. "Solo los _Servants_ son los que tienen que enfrentarse a muerte, mientras que los _Masters_, si bien tienden que cubrirle las espaldas de manera indirecta o solo tiene que quedarse como espectador. Si tu _Servant_ lograra vencer al de tu oponente, no sera necesario quitarle la vida, ya que puedes eliminarlo de la guerra entregándote su Sello de Comando."

Ichigo recopiló las palabras del mago sin cambiar de expresión y este último prosiguió. "Si tu y yo nos encontráramos alguna vez y nuestros respectivos _Servants_ lucharan, o más bien, si mi _Servant_ venciera al tuyo, no te mataré. Te dejare vivir a cambio de que me entregues tu Sello y luego vayas a refugiarte a esta iglesia durante un tiempo hasta que termine el conflicto y tu vida estará salvada."

"Pero no creo que eso me sirva para regresar, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ichigo con un tono serio.

"Todavía no estoy seguro de ello." Respondió Tokiomi con la misma neutralidad.

Ninguno en el interior estaban convencidos de lo que iba a ser el ex Sustituto al escuchar esas palabras. La única opción era jugar al juego que se le incumbo y tratar de ganar como sea si aquello era la recompensa para poder regresar y olvidar lo que había sucedido. No sabía si Ichigo iba a aceptar esa carga a pesar de haber vivido situaciones similares cuando fue por primera vez a la Sociedad de Almas y al Hueco Mundo respectivamente en distintas ocasiones, pero esto era diferente y no sabían si sera capaz de superarlo especialmente cuando perdió sus poderes de Shinigami.

El silencio que hubo era intenso y solo una palabra fue capaz de cortarlo.

"Wakatta."

Todos se estremecieron cuando escucharon hablar al adolescente peli naranja con un tono bajo pero mortalmente serio.

"Voy a dejar esto bien claro." Comenzó el adolescente mirando directamente a los 2 hombre de frente. "Yo no tengo el más mínimo interés en esa mierda del Santo Grial, y la verdad es que va a ser un dolor de cabeza luchar contra esos magos, pero tampoco puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ya que por mi culpa, mis amigos también se quedaron envueltos en esto a pesar de que no tenían nada que ver, y es por eso que para compensarlo, luchare en esta guerra quiera o no." Su expresión se agravo un poco mientras miraba a los hombres con confianza, con los ojos ardiendo de determinación. "Incluso si yo no soy un mago, mientras pueda levantarme y pelear, luchare como un _Master_ hasta haber vencido a todos los magos o _Servants_ y haya tenido ese Grial y largarnos de aquí."

Se formo un nuevo silencio en el interior como cada persona asimilaba el pequeño discurso del ex Sustituto. No tenían palabras para describir lo que había dicho incluso con ese tono lleno de convicción y no albergaba dudas en absoluto. Por un segundo Tokiomi pensó que había visto los ojos del adolescente parpadear a un tono azulado claro, aunque lo descartó como un truco ligero cuando volvió a comprobar con más cuidado y vio que eran del mismo tono de color castaño como estaban hace hace un minuto.

Ishida y Inoue también estaban en una perdida de palabras tras escuchar la increíble resolución de hierro del ex Sustituto, que sin duda habían visto en él en raras ocasiones, lo que había causado celos y admiración en ellos respectivamente.

Junto al chico peli naranja, Urahara no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo ante esas palabras. Casi había olvidado que la resolución del ex Sustituto era tan inspiradora y poderosa como siempre, era como si sus palabras fueran palpables. Estaba seguro ahora, Ichigo fue capaz de aceptar el desafió que le encomendó tan injustamente el Grial para poner a prueba su valía. Incluso sin sus poderes de Shinigami, estará más que dispuesto para ayudarlo, era un hecho.

Después de un momento de silencio, Tokiomi volvió a hablar.

"Ya veo, así que esta es tu resolución." Habló con un tono que parecía estar complacido por sus palabras. "Así que a pesar de no tener las cualidades de un mago, ¿aún te arriesgas a luchar contra ellos?" preguntó para ponerlo a prueba, y solo fue respondido por su silencio inmutable. "Admiro tu valor hasta cierto punto."

"Si me lo permites." Interrumpió Kisuke con su sonrisa. "Se me olvido decir que aunque Kurosaki-san haya perdido sus poderes hace algún tiempo y haya renunciado toda idea de guerra para vivir una vida pacifica, su resolución no a cambiado en absoluto y aún goza de ese espíritu de guerrero tenaz. Creo que podrá superarlo."

Tokiomi parecía estar convencido por sus palabras ya que veía que la expresión que daba el chico parecía dar forma a su resolución. Creía que aquello sería una de las razones por lo que el Grial decidió elegirlo como Master.

"Muy bien, si ya has tomado tu decisión, que así sea." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Te deseo mucha suerte."

Ichigo no dijo nada mientras ponía su expresión seria y su habitual ceño fruncido. Al ver que no había respuesta, Kisuke se río nerviosamente.

"Mā, lo cierto es que no esta acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de reverencia a sus enemigos." Se ajustó el sombrero antes de mirarlos ahora con una expresión seria. "Ahora que Kurosaki-san ha decidido entrar oficialmente en vuestra guerra, yo y estos 2 hemos decidido ayudarlo en lo que podamos por poco que sea. Ahora si no les importa, me gustaría al menos tener algo de información sobre este mundo, ya que aún nos he desconocido, y tampoco sabemos demasiado de los magos ¿comprendéis?"

El sacerdote considero las palabras del tendedero antes de responder. "Muy bien, a partir de mañana te enviare la información necesaria sobre como funciona nuestro mundo y sobre la Asociación de Magos, pero no nada más allá de aquello."

"Muy bien, creo que eso nos será suficiente."

"Espera un momento." Dijo de repente Uryū dando un paso hacia los 2 hombres captando su atención. "Me gustaría preguntar algo al respecto."

"¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó Risei queriendo escuchar lo que tenía que decir el joven Quincy.

"Hay algo que me preocupa y que todos deberíamos considerar." Dijo como todos prestaban su atención en él. "Desde que llegamos aquí, nos han dicho que en esta ciudad es donde va a dar inicio el ritual de invocación, ¿no es cierto?" Su expresión se volvió blanca de preocupación a lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Entonces, ¿quieres decir que todo esto va a convertirse en un campo de batalla donde podría involucrarse toda la gente de aquí?"

Los amigos del Quincy tomaron cada nota muy en serio. Casi se les había olvidado. Puesto que el escenario del enfrentamiento por el Santo Grial va a darse en medio de esta ciudad que parecía ser más grande que Karakura y posiblemente más poblada, lo más probable era que un colectivo se vea perjudicado por esto.

Cierto es que en Karakura se a dado batallas sobrenaturales entre los Shinigamis y hollows que podrían haber ocasionado daños colaterales, pero puesto a que eran entes espirituales, ningún ser humano normal vivo pudo haberlos presenciado o visto como si no existieran, por lo que su existencia se mantuvo en secreto. Los Servants también eran entes espirituales pero parecía que más allá de eso, su imagen y sus poderes pudieron ser visto por cualquier humano normal, por lo que podía cundir el pánico entre la ciudad si los vieran luchar y causar tanta destrucción, y eso sería un autentico caos.

"No tenéis porque preocuparos." Respondió Risei con una sonrisa tranquila. "Si bien es cierto que cualquier parte de la ciudad podría convertirse en un campo de batalla pero preferimos evitar victimas mortales y que todo se extienda alrededor del mundo. Y es por eso que todo esto esta estrictamente bajo supervisión de la Santa Iglesia, quienes establecimos reglas estrictas de que los combates solo pueden llevarse acabo por medianoche como hoy cuando toda la gente debería estar dormida. Sobre todo en sitios menos urbanos donde no hay casas cercas."

Esto parecía tranquilizar al grupo cuando escucharon de que este conflicto entre magos tenía moderación sobre la vida de los civiles.

"Además." Continuó Risei ahora con una expresión seria. "También deberíais saber que la Guerra del Santo Grial es absolutamente desconocida para la población general, es decir todos aquellos que no son magos y que piensen que todo esto es solo fantasía. Por tanto nadie en Fuyuki-shi que no tenga nada que ver con esto, son completamente ignorantes a lo que esta pasando en las noches cuando empiecen los combates, y así debe ser, ¿entendéis?"

"Lo entendemos perfectamente." Respondió Kisuke con su típica sonrisa. "No os preocupéis por nada."

El viejo sacerdote asiente. "¿Necesitáis escuchar algo más?"

"Iya, de momento hemos escuchado bastante." Respondió Kisuke mientras se ajustaba de nuevo su sombrero. "Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos y busquemos algún apartamento para pasar el tiempo aquí."

El sacerdote asintió estando de acuerdo antes de fijar su mirada en Ichigo

"Veo que has tomado tu decisión, shōnen. Recuerda de que en caso de que pierdas siempre puedes refugiarte aquí hasta que todo esto termine."

Ichigo apenas asintió en respuesta sin decir nada ya que no quería pensar en eso.

"Sāte min'na, es hora de irse." Indicó Urahara viendo que la conversación aquí a terminado y ya no tenían más motivos para permanecer aquí adentro, por lo que ahora les tocaba marcharse. Ichigo y sus amigos tomaron esta señal para irse finalmente por lo que dieron media vuelta y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

"Oh, mira parece que ya han terminado." Exclamó Kon observando por la ventana exterior como Ichigo y los demás dieron media vuelta para salir afuera.

"Ya era hora." Resopló Mordred estando más que harta de tanto esperar.

* * *

"Mate." La voz de Tokiomi se extendió por todo el interior de la iglesia haciendo que los invitados se detuvieran de repente y voltearan hacia atrás para ver al mago caminando hacia ellos.

"Perdonad si os hago perder el tiempo aquí adentro." Se disculpó formalmente antes de pararse a pocos centímetros de Ichigo. "Pero si no os importa, me gustaría que me revelaras la identidad de tu _Servant_, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo solo parpadeó con confusión sin entender porque quería saber el nombre de su Servant.

"Es cierto." Dijo Risei como este empezaba a caminar también y se paró al lado del mago. "Tal como os lo habíamos dicho, normalmente solo ahí no más de 7 _Servants_ de cada tipo, pero como el Grial a decidido cambiar un poco las reglas y ha decidido añadir otro más, no creo que exista otro tipo de categoría. Decidnos el tipo de _Servant_, por favor."

"El _Servant_ de Kurosaki-san pertenece a la clase _Saber_." Responde Kisuke.

"Sí, se llama Mordred." Concluyó Ichigo.

De pronto, la expresión tranquila y uniforme del mago fue reemplazada por una de perplejidad al escuchar el nombre.

"¿Mordred? ¿Te refieres al Caballero de la Rebelión?"

"¿Caballero de la Rebelión? ¿La conoces?" Preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad mirando al hombre. Sus amigos también lo miraba de manera expectante.

Tokiomi solo miraba a su audiencia curiosa por saber más de la identidad del Servant del octavo Master. Por sus reacciones, deducía que no les habían contado nada sobre él. Lógico teniendo en cuenta su mala reputación.

"¿Algunos de vosotros habéis oído hablar del Rey Arthur?" Preguntó el mago esperando a que alguno se famializara con ese nombre.

Por supuesto buena parte parecía no conocer dicho nombre, excepto uno.

"Yo sí." Dijo el Quincy. "Tengo entendido que fue un antiguo rey legendario de Gran Bretaña. Para nuestro mundo, aquello fue un mito, aunque para el vuestro... bueno."

"Para nuestro mundo también es un mito, pero es verdadero." Habló Tokiomi. "¿Os cuento la historia?"

Ninguno respondió a la pregunta ya que algunos parecían que no tenían ganas de escuchar una historia sobre ese tal 'Rey Arturo' del que hablaban, pero otros fueron lo suficiente moderados y curiosos de conocerla.

"Me gustaría escucharla." Contestó Kisuke con entusiasmo.

"Yo también." Dijo Orihime también compartiendo su curiosidad de saber como eran los padres de Mordred.

"Muy bien." Asintió Tokiomi con una sonrisa antes de concentrarse en como empezar explicar la historia.

"Todo empezó en un pasado lejano de hace apenas 2000 años atrás, en lo que sería hoy mismo como la Isla de Gran Bretaña, que en aquel entonces no existía el Reino Unido, ni sus países constituyentes como Inglaterra, Gales y Escocia. Todo el territorio estaba habitado por un subgrupo de gente que son conocido históricamente como celtas. Divididos en varios grupos tribales, los celtas de la antigua Gran Bretaña nunca formaron un estado unificado o un reino como Inglaterra y Escocia, ya que vivían separados en muchos pueblos. Aquel mundo isleño vería un período de cambio dramático cuando uno de los imperios más grandes de la historia, el Imperio Romano, fijó su mirada en ella y lanzó una conquista a gran escala sobre aquel territorio desconocido. En poco tiempo, las tribus celtas nativas cedieron ante el poder abrumador de de la maquinaría de guerra romana y lograron someterlas y ocupar el territorio de lo que sería toda Inglaterra, Gales y partes del sur de Escocia. Los romanos llamaron al territorio ocupado como 'Britania', y la ocupación duro casi 400 años después cuando las tropas romanas abandonaron todo el territorio debido a los problemas tanto internos como externos que pasaba el decadente imperio en los últimos siglos, dejando a sus habitantes quienes habían abrazado la cultura y costumbres de sus conquistadores, solos en un mundo hostil.

Se perdieron registros históricos de lo que ocurrió en aquella época cuando los romanos abandonaron Britania, pero según parece, el ex territorio romano estuvo dividido en varios sub-reinos rivales gobernados por aristócratas romanos-celtas y otros señores de la guerra que a menudo entraban en conflictos territoriales unos con otros y al mismo tiempo pasaban momentos difíciles debido a la llegada de tantos invasores sajones."

"¿Sajones?" Preguntó Orihime confusa debido a que desconocía el termino del nombre.

"Sō, los sajones fueron una antigua tribu de bárbaros que vivían en lo que sería hoy el norte de Alemania que se dedicaban al saqueo y el pillaje y durante los siglos Cuarto y Quinto invadieron los reinos britanos-romanos. Los sajones eran bien conocidos por su barbarie, ferocidad en el combate y crueldad hacia la gente sin importar la edad o el sexo ya que se dedicaban a saquear, arrasar e incendiar aldeas enteras sin dejar ningún vestigio de vida inocente.

Fue por eso que los sajones eran muy temidos por los britanos y estos últimos fueron retrocediendo ante su avance y los reyes britanos tuvieron cierta dificultades para aplacar esta gran invasión.

Cuentan las leyendas que en medio de todo este caos surgió un caudillo militar con el nombre de Artorius, más conocido popularmente como Arthur. Según la leyenda, una antigua profecía decía que antes de que Arthur naciera, estaba destinado a grandes cosas y se convertiría en una especie de mesías para el pueblo britano y los guiaría a una era de paz y prosperidad."

El mago tomo un momento de respiro antes de proseguir en lo más importante.

"Se dice que el mayor acontecimiento de su vida fue cuando llegó el día de la profecía y Arthur logró sacar una mística espada conocida como Caliburn, que estaba clavada en un pedestal, y él logro empuñarla y sacarla sin problemas delante de sus seguidores más cercanos. Se dice que ese fue el principal acontecimiento en la que fue autoproclamado rey."

"Pues no lo entiendo." Interrumpió Ichigo de repente. "¿Por qué alguien nombraría rey solo por sacar una espada?" Si había algo que no entendía el ex Sustituto era porque nombraría líder solo por realizar una tarea sencilla como sacar una simple espada clavada en una roca. Si se trataba de algo parecido a una zanpakutō, y ese Arthur lograra descubrir su nombre, eso si sería una hazaña que mereciera escuchar.

Ichigo escuchó una risa casi divertida del mago, y el adolescente apenas frunció el ceño por su comportamiento.

"Veo que no tienes sentido para comprender la importancia histórica." Tokiomi río casi con diversión haciendo que Ichigo agravara un poco más el ceño con molestia. Una vez terminado de reírse, Tokiomi volvió a su estado serio.

"Para tu información, según las leyendas un misterioso mago llamado Merlín puso una espada sobre una roca y puso una profecía en ella que decía «Quien logre sacar esta espada de esta piedra, se convertirá en el rey de toda Britania.» y esto era algo que muchos nobles gobernantes se creyeron ya que por fin encontraron un pretexto para ser los gobernantes de un gran reino unificado, por lo que intentaron extraer la espada de la roca en más de una ocasión sin éxito alguno.

Se dice que el joven Arthur fue el único quien logró empuñar y extraer la espada de la roca sin problemas. Después de aquello, se metieron en la resistencia anti-sajona. Arthur fue descrito como un gran líder militar carismático, defensor de los inocentes y un aliado de la justicia por así decirlo, que junto a sus caballeros salvaron muchas vidas y se ganó el corazón y la confianza de la gente quienes necesitaban a un salvador que los protegiera y guiarlos.

Según la leyenda, Arthur ganó 11 grandes batallas cuyas victorias fueron consideradas legendarias, y la última y decisiva que decidiría el destino de Gran Bretaña se dio históricamente en el Badon Hill donde se enfrentó a un ejército sajón 3 veces mayor que el de Arthur, y después de una sangrienta y feroz batalla, el ejército de Arthur salió totalmente victorioso. Así fue como el legendario rey de los britanos derrotó y expulsó a los bárbaros de la isla, salvando a su gente y cultura de la destrucción inminente."

No hacia falta decir que tanto Orihime, Kisuke y Uryū parecían estar interesados por la historia de aquel supuesto rey legendario, aunque Ichigo era el único que no parecía complacido ya que aquello no explicaba quien es su Servant marimacho.

"Después de su gran victoria, el Rey Arthur estableció su centro de poder en la legendaria Ciudad de Camelot como capital de su reino, donde gobernaría todo el país con dedicación y justicia. También fundó una orden de guerreros de élite formado por él como su líder y varios veteranos que lo acompañaron durante las guerras sajonas conocido popularmente como los 'Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda' llamados así por haberse reunido alrededor de una mesa redonda como iguales entre sí junto a su rey. Esta gente fueron los encargados de proteger los activos del reino de posibles amenazas tanto internas como externas, y también fueron admirados en todo el país.

Tal era su pasión por la justicia y el orden caballeresco, que se le valió el sobrenombre del "Rey de los Caballeros"."

"Ya, ya, si ya has terminado de hablar sobre ese tal Arthur, me gustaría que hablaras sobre Mordred que esa fue la razón por la que decidí escuchar tu historia." Interrumpió Ichigo casi groseramente estando harto de seguir escuchando algo que no tenía nada que ver con su Servant.

"Kurosaki." Regaño Ishida nada contento por no sola la interrupción, sino por el tono que utilizo el ex Sustituto.

"Oh, es verdad, casi lo olvido." Contestó Tokiomi sin inmutarse por el tono impaciente del adolescente. "No se sabe demasiado sobre los orígenes de Mordred, salvo que también formaba parte en las leyendas artúricas. Según las primeras versiones de su leyenda, Mordred fue representado como el sobrino del rey, mientras que versiones posteriores lo etiquetan como su hijo bastardo nacido de una relación incestuosa con la media hermana de Arthur llamada Morgan, que también era una poderosa hechicera. Cuenta que Mordred había sido nombrado caballero por Arthur y era miembro de la confraternidad de la Mesa Redonda, y se decía que era muy leal a su rey así como al resto de los caballeros que formaban la orden."

Hizo otro momento de pausa para pasar a la siguiente parte.

"Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, al final se convirtió en el actor principal de la caída de Arthur y su reino. Según la leyenda, mientras Arthur estaba en una misión en Francia para dar caza a uno de sus caballeros leales que había conspirado contra él al cometer adulterio contra la esposa del rey, Mordred aprovechó la ausencia del rey poniendo en marcha un golpe de Estado contra el gobierno arturiano con la intención de usurparlo y coronarse rey de Gran Bretaña, y lo consiguió."

La audiencia parecía sorprendida al escuchar lo que hizo la Servant caballero en vida con respecto a la traición con su propio padre.

"Cuando se llego la noticia de la Rebelión de Mordred y el Golpe de Estado, Arthur no dudó en regresar de inmediato a Gran Bretaña para atender este asunto y así dio inicio lo que sería una cruenta guerra civil que desgarró todo el reino que creó Arthur. Se dice que el punto de inflexión de la contienda se dio en la Batalla de Cammlan en la que Arthur y Mordred lucharon y al final se dieron muerte unos a otros."

Aquella ultima revelación fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sorprender y estremecer a los espectadores al escuchar como terminaron las cosas.

Padre e hijo matándose unos a otros.

Esto era algo que Orihime no estaba preparada para escuchar. Pese a que ella no había crecido bajo el cuidado de sus padres, sus experiencias con su hermano mayor le había demostrado que las familias deberían llevarse bien y apoyarse mutuamente. A veces pueden discutir de vez en cuanto, pero nada tan encarnizado como lo acababa de mencionar el mago rojo. Era horrible. Una tragedia.

Ichigo y Uryū tenían expresiones similares mientras recopilaban la ultima parte de los últimos momentos de la primera vida del Servant rojo. En cambio, Kisuke mantenía una expresión neutral como si estuviera acostumbrado a presenciar este tipos de historias.

"¿De verdad Mordred-san mato a su propio padre?" Preguntó Orihime con pena tras un debate de silencio. "¿Dōshite?"

Los demás también estaban prestando atención al hombre mago para saber más detalles o cualquier motivo por la que un padre y un hijo tuvieran que matarse.

"Bueno, no lo se." Tokiomi respondió. "Las leyendas varían sobre las circunstancias en la que Mordred había decidido traicionar a su padre y destruir todo su reino, pero se dice que a pesar de su condición de príncipe, Arthur nunca lo vio como a su hijo ni lo aceptó como su heredero al trono, por lo que sería un buen motivo para rebelarse. Las leyendas atribuyeron a Mordred como sinónimo de traición y por ello se le recuerda con el infame nombre del Caballero de la Traición.

De cualquier manera, es posible que algunas partes de su leyenda estuvieran equivocadas y haya una historia de fondo para explicar lo que hizo." El mago rojo agregó a nuestros protagonistas para aliviar la tensión que tenían al descubrir quién era el caballero rojo. "Solo tienes que preguntarle a él.

"Querrás decir a 'ella.'" Dijo repentinamente Risei, llamando la atención del mago. El sacerdote solo miraba a Ichigo inquisitivamente. "Debo asumir que aquella jovencita se trataba del infame Caballero de la Rebelión, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, se que suena raro pero es cierto." Respondió Kisuke en lugar de Ichigo con una sonrisa humorista en la cara. "Y debo decir que también tiene bastante carácter."

"¿Jovencita?" Preguntó Tokiomi sin comprender lo que estaban diciendo. En eso, Risei decidió explicarlo.

"Cuando me fije en el _Servant_ del chico, vi de que se trataba de una chica bastante joven en su adolescencia." Contesto el sacerdote mientras recordaba la apariencia del supuesto Caballero de la Rebelión. "Quien diría de que se trataba de una chica."

Tokiomi miró un poco desconcertado ya que tampoco podía creer que Mordred se trataba de una chica teniendo en cuenta el origen del nombre y que en aquella época las mujeres no podían alcanzar la jerarquía de caballero.

"Déjame preguntar algo para aclarar esto." Dijo Kisuke con un aire un poco confuso. "¿Por casualidad Mordred es un nombre masculino?"

"En teoría sí. Mordred solo es un nombre exclusivamente para hombre, y como tal, las leyendas e historias siempre lo describían como un hombre."

"¡Espera!" Gritó Ichigo frenéticamente en confusión. "¿¡Insinúas que esa tía debería ser un **hombre**!?"

* * *

'_Tch, ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de qué están hablando de mí?_'

Por un minuto, tuvo lo sensación de que estaban hablando de algo importante a pesar de que ella no podía escucharlo debido a que estas ventanas obstruían el sonido. Fuera lo que fuera, no podía evitar tener una extraña sensación de inquietud y solo esperaba que no durara mucho.

* * *

"Debería. Pero no importa. Ya sea hombre o mujer, el género es irreverente. Lo importante es que se trate de la misma persona según era en vida y lo que hizo, ¿entiendes?"

Todos asintieron, uno con comprensión, mientras que él resto aún no estaban seguros.

"Bueno, ahora a lo que quería llegar con todo esto, es que si es verdad que tu _Servant_ es de la clase _Saber_, entonces es probable que también haya otro _Saber_ también."

"Naruhodo." Asintió Kisuke mientras se ajustaba el sombrero. "Entonces, quieres decir que hay 2 _Sabers_ en esta guerra, ¿no es así?"

"Supongo que sí." Respondió Risei. "En fin, ya hemos terminado."

"Muchas gracias por todo." Agradeció Kisuke mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia a los hombres antes de volverse hacia los adolescentes. "Venga, chicos. Vamos a salir."

Tomándose esto como una señal, Ichigo y los demás dieron media vuelta y fueron ya hacia la salida.

* * *

"Mira, parece que van a salir por fin." Indicó Kon de nuevo mientras veía a sus amigos moverse hacia la puerta. Mordred no dijo nada mientras miraba un poco malhumorada pensando que podrían volver a detenerse además de que estaba molesta por haberlos hecho esperar tanto afuera.

Sin decir nada, ella se aparta de la ventana y va hacia la entrada para esperarlos salir. Kon salto del alféizar aterrizando en el suelo y luego sigue a la Servant rubia hacia la entrada.

Una vez llegado allí, las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a los adolescentes y el tendedero y se detuvieron abruptamente para encontrarse cara a cara con el Caballero de la Rebelión.

"A ver, ¿se puede saber que estabais haciendo ahí dentro?" Preguntó Mordred con molestia mientras ponía sus manos sobre las caderas.

Nadie respondió como se había formado un silencio en el ambiente como cada uno recordaron la historia que les contaron Tokiomi sobre la vida de Mordred y su mala reputación. Si bien todavía no sintieron recelos acerca de este infame caballero puesto a que desconocían la verdad sobre sus circunstancias, pero tampoco sabían si deberían confiar en ella solo por su personalidad tan marimacho.

Mordred en cambio, miro un poco extrañada como la audiencia la miraban sin decir ninguna palabra como si fuera un bicho raro o algo.

"¿Que pasa? ¿tengo moros en la cara?" Preguntó Mordred. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder, el único adulto de ellos se adelanto para evitar posibles problema.

"No, nada, nada, perdona por haberte hecho esperar ahí afuera." Hablo Kisuke apresuradamente con una sonrisa suya, aunque eso hizo extrañar un poco a la Servant. "Nos hicieron pasar un buen rato ahí adentro explicándonos más cosas sobre la guerra, y debo darte buenas noticias, ya que después de una pequeña discusión, Kurosaki-san a decidido entrar oficialmente en la Guerra por el Santo Grial y luchara como tu _Master_."

"¿¡Haaa!?" Mordred y Kon gritaron sorprendidos al unísono, incapaces de creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Kon incrédulo.

"¿De qué va todo esto?" Preguntó Mordred con un tono que detona sospecha.

"Es tal como lo oyes." Corrigió Urahara. "Al ver que no hay otro modo para regresar a nuestro mundo salvo obtener el Santo Grial, y para ello deberá luchar junto a ti y vencer a los demás _Masters_ y _Servants_ que se les interpongan, ¿no es así?" Para hacer su punto, Kisuke puso su mano encima del hombro del ex Sustituto y alentarlo a que hiciera el resto. Cosa que funciono.

"Sí." Respondió de una manera rígida.

El chico peli naranja empezó a caminar y acercarse hacia su Servant quien esta ultima se quedo mirándolo y podía ver algo en sus ojos. Ichigo se detuvo a pocos centímetros donde estaba parada el Caballero de la Rebelión, y la diferencia de altura se hizo evidente de que Ichigo solo era unos 5 centímetros más alto.

"Escucha, a mi me importa una mierda esta guerra por un estúpido vaso concede deseos." Habló Ichigo con confianza y seriedad en su voz. El tono era más o menos parecido al que uso dentro para impresionar a los hombres de adentro. "La verdad es que hubiera preferido no participar pero eso no me ayudara a mi y a mis amigos quienes se metieron esto por mi culpa, y es por eso que luchare para conseguir ese Santo Grial y pedirle que nos devuelva a mi mundo de una vez y que esto no vuelva a pasarnos."

Mordred continuó mirando sin inmutarse facialmente por las palabras del chico aunque hubo cierto brillo en sus ojos.

"Por esa razón necesito tu ayuda para ganar esto, ya que solo los Servants son los que deben luchar para hacer el ritual mientras sus Masters deben servir como respaldo. Puede que no sirva de mucho, pero tampoco soy de los que se quedan de brazos cruzados mientras esto pasa, y es por eso que luchare también si hace falta." Sus ojos se estrecharon de determinación ante la determinación. "¿Qué me dices, me ayudaras como tu _Master_?"

Después de aquello se formo otro intenso silencio en el ambiente tras finalizar otro de los pequeños discursos inspiradores del ex Sustituto. La propia Mordred solo podía mirar casi flipada a la expresión dura y ceñuda de su Master sin comprender lo que le paso con su personalidad.

¿De verdad este tipo que tenía al frente era el mismo besugo que no sabía nada de la Guerra del Santo Grial?

¿Era el mismo mocoso malhumorado que se cabreaba con facilidad con cada ofensa que le hacía?

¿Era el mismo cretino que ni siquiera pudo aprenderse su nombre en 2 ocasiones antes?

¿El tacaño que no quería participar en esto?

Los siguientes minutos que pasaron fueron muy silenciosos sin que nadie lo interrumpiera. Pronto Ichigo empezó a preocuparse por la actitud silenciosa de su Servant, y abandono su expresión fruncida para ser reemplazada por una de preocupación.

"Oi, ¿estas bien?"

Sin respuesta.

"Oi-

Y sin previo aviso, Mordred libero una gran carcajada frenética que hizo sobresaltar a Ichigo y sus amigos de atrás. Efectivamente Mordred había empezado a reírse histéricamente como si le hubiera contado un chiste divertido. Ichigo solo podía mirar con total confusión sin entender esta reacción, mientras sus amigos de la misma manera.

Mordred casi doblo las rodillas mientras seguía partiéndose de risas. Superando ya su conmoción, Ichigo recupero su ceño fruncido aunque aún se veía confusión en él.

"Oye, ¿se puede saber de que te ríes?" Preguntó Ichigo hacia la alocada Servant. Después de un momento, Mordred casi se recupero de su ataque de risas, aunque aún quedaba poco.

"Perdona, pero es que me sorprendiste." Contestó Mordred mientras trataba de reprimir lo que quedaba de risa. Esta respuesta solo sirvió para confundir más al ex Sustituto. "Desde que te conocí siempre pensé que eras un coñazo y alguien inepto para ser mi _Master_. Pero ahora puedo ver que tienes huevos para ser un hombre."

Ichigo frunció el ceño aún más molesto por el comentario o por darse cuenta de que había caído en una broma pesada. Sus amigos de atrás no pudieron evitar sonreír divertidamente.

"Me gusta tu estilo." Dijo Mordred antes de extender un brazo con la mano abierta hacia Ichigo mirándolo con una sonrisa amistosa y energética. "De acuerdo, me has convencido, _Master_. Luchare contigo en esta guerra ¡Choca esos 5!"

Ichigo miro algo confuso este gesto pero enseguida comprendió que parecía que Mordred a empezado a aceptarlo y estaba dispuesta a luchar a su lado. Su código de honor le decía que cerrara el gesto de la misma manera.

"Hai."

Y así Master y Servant chocaron sus mangas unas con otras, sellando el pacto de manera amistosa. No hacia falta decir que la fuerza de impacto de la manga de Mordred fue demasiado fuerte para la del chico peli naranja quien tuvo que agitar doloridamente su mano, mientras su Servant lo ignoraba.

"Bien, _Master_, ¿qué tal si vamos a buscar a nuestros enemigos?" Preguntó Mordred alegremente mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia atrás para ver el resto de la ciudad, estando preparada para iniciar la búsqueda cuando sea necesario.

"¿Uh?" Gimió confusamente Ichigo por lo que se iba a proponer.

"¿Cómo que 'Uh'? ¿No habías decidido luchar?" Preguntó Mordred mientras volvía a mirar a Ichigo con una expresión confusa.

"No es eso, el problema es que no sabemos donde podemos encontrarlos." Corrigió Ichigo viendo que no había manera de poder buscar a sus enemigos especialmente en una ciudad en la que nunca estuvieron y conocen.

"Para mi eso no hay problema." Se jactó Mordred sin preocuparse. "Puedo sentir su Mana y rastrearlos sin problemas."

"Iya, el problema es que aún es muy pronto, y además todavía no sabemos nada de esta ciudad por lo que podríamos perdernos con facilidad." Explico Kisuke para aclarar la situación. "Lo mejor sería pasar la noche en un hotel y hacer los preparativos para dar comienzo la batalla."

A Mordred no le parecía una idea entusiasta eso de esperar solo una noche para estar preparados, mientras ella si lo estaba, pero dada las circunstancias en la que estaban, no tenía más remedio que hacer caso. Con un suspiro cansado, el Caballero de la Rebelión dio su respuesta de mala ganas.

"Vale, esta bien."

Viendo que todo estaba arreglado, el tendedero sonrió alegrado.

"¿Y a donde iremos?" Preguntó Kon con curiosidad.

"Es cierto, todavía no sabemos como vamos a encontrar un hotel por aquí." Dijo Uryū al darse cuenta de que no sera fácil encontrar un lugar adecuado para establecerse temporalmente debido a que no conocían la ciudad y tampoco tenían mapas para orientarse por los alrededores.

Todos consideraron las palabras del joven Quincy con urgencia ya que sabían que tenía razón, y eso les dejaban en una posición totalmente jodida. Después de lo que parecía un instante de silencio, el tendedero volvió a hablar con su característico voz tan positiva como si no le afectara la situación.

"Mā, no importa, ya nos las arreglaremos para encontrar uno por ahí. Lo importante es acercarnos a zonas más urbanas para evitar que otros _Masters_ que vayan rondando por los alrededores nos ataquen."

Los 4 adolescentes (incluyendo Mordred) y Kon solo miraron al tendedero sin poder comprender su actitud tan positiva ante esta situación, además de preguntarse como van a hacerlo sin ni siquiera tenían un mapa.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora mientras podamos antes de que aparezca un _Master_ con ansias de luchar." incito Kisuke a que comenzaran a caminar ya fuera de la iglesia.

"No hay problema, yo me haré cargo." Dijo Mordred con confianza mientras los seguían.

"Espero que no..." Dijo Ichigo en susurro.

"¿Decías algo, _Master_?" Preguntó Mordred apenas escuchando lo que dijo el chico peli naranja.

"Ya deja de llamarme _Master_. Con solo que me llames Ichigo basta." Reprendió Ichigo ya estando harto de que lo nombre de esa manera.

"Vale, Master Ichigo." Respondió la Servant con una sonrisa juguetona, y tal como esperaba, la reacción de Ichigo no tardo en venir como su cara se enrojeció de pura irritación. Cualquiera se hubiera intimidado por su reacción, pero Mordred no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada de risas mientras caminaba más deprisa para dejar a su Master enfurecido atrás.

Ichigo no se molesto en ponerse al día con ella y solo se quedaba mirándola con rabia y maldijo en voz baja. Estaba claro que incluso con ella a su lado, esta le causaría dolores de cabeza.

Entretanto, Uryū y Orihime no supieron como interpretar esto ya que si de una cosa estaban seguros, fue que no creían que vayan a convertirse en buenos amigos. Al menos para la opinión del Quincy. Aunque para Orihime las cosas pudieran cambiar, si les diera algo más de tiempo.

En cuanto a Kon, tampoco sabía como interpretar esto, ya que a pesar de haber visto este tipo de escenas en televisión, no sabía si esto era similar.

¿Acaso es esto el comienzo de una hermosa amistad?

Nadie lo sabía…

* * *

Una vez solos dentro, tanto el sacerdote como el mago aún observaban la puerta cerrada por donde sus invitados habían salido hace un rato ahora completamente decidido involucrarse en esto a pesar de las circunstancias. Para ser honesto, desde un principio, Tokiomi estaba conmocionado por el hecho de que el Grial haya tomado la decisión de traer un octavo participante para el ritual que crearon sus ancestros, y lo más chocante fue que este nuevo Master desconocía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y no era de este mundo.

No sabía si aquello tenía algo que ver con el lado corrupto del Grial ya que también había convocado a un Servant peculiar por su infame reputación aunque lo último era irrelevante puesto a que técnicamente 'no' era un villano. De cualquier manera no quería que aquel joven inexperto que ni siquiera tenía algún conocimiento en la magia se involucrara, pero después de haber visto su resolución de hierro y la determinación que desprendía de sus ojos junto a la mención de que era un posible candidato para convertirse en un espíritu heroico, cambio de opinión respecto a su situación y empezó a mostrar interés por él.

Quizás ahora entendía porque el Grial lo eligió para que participara en esto. Estaba claro que quería que este juego se volviera más interesante aún.

"Ahí va nuestro octavo participante." Dijo Risei tras un largo silencio desde que sus invitados se marcharon. "Ahora podemos dar inicio definitivamente con el ritual."

"Sō." Asintió de acuerdo Tokiomi.

"Aún así me parece ambiguo que esto este sucediendo." Continuo el sacerdote mientras seguía mirando la puerta. "Nunca pensé que el propio Grial traería a gente que no tuviera nada que ver con esto, y eso que normalmente los _Masters_ solo son magos, y este no tiene ningún conocimiento."

"Bueno, tal vez esto sea obra del Grial o de cierto mago Marshall." Tokiomi respondió casualmente.

'_Me pregunto qué estarás tramando, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg._'

"De todos modos, tampoco es la primera vez que veo algo tan inusual." Dijo de nuevo antes de fijar el rabillo de su ojo hacia la derecha de la sala. "¿No es así, Kirei-kun?"

Tomando esto como una señal, una tercera figura emergió de entre las sombras por donde había aparecido antes Tokiomi. La persona se trataba en si de un joven hombre de unos 28 años de aspecto fornido, pelo castaño y viste con un traje de sacerdote negro con una cruz dorada alrededor de su cuello. No hacia falta decir que a diferencia de Tokiomi quien era una persona de aspecto apuesto y carácter sereno, este hombre tenía una expresión estoica y ojos vacíos de emoción. Este hombre era Kirei Kotomine, el hijo de Risei.

"¿Crees que es prudente dejarlos ir así como así?" Preguntó Kirei con curiosidad evidente.

"¿Te preocupa algo?" Preguntó Tokiomi a cambio sin ver el punto del que hablaba el hombre más joven.

"No es eso. Pienso que deberías haberle quitado su Sello de Comando puesto que él no quería participar en esto." Argumento Kirei opinando que Tokiomi no debió de haber desaprovechado su oportunidad de eliminar aquel chico del conflicto.

La respuesta que vino un instante después tomó forma de una pequeña carcajada por parte del jefe de la Familia Toshaka. El joven sacerdote solo parpadeo durante un instante al escuchar la carcajada del otro hombre.

"Perdón, perdón." Dijo Tokiomi como trató de reprimir sus risas. "Si bien, podría haberlo hecho, pero sería una deshonra para mí familia obtener un Sello de Comando así de fácil sin haberlo ganado tan justamente en una batalla entre nuestros _Servants_."

Kirei no dijo nada más manteniendo su expresión vacía, pero su mente decía otra cosa al respecto lo que dijo Tokiomi.

"Si bien parece ser un simple novato que no tiene ningún conocimiento de la magia, pero creo que no hay nada de malo darle algo de ventaja al menos incluso cuando la victoria ya está a nuestro alcance." Continuó hablando Tokiomi con confianza, aunque Kirei pensaba diferente.

"Es cierto, por muy extraño que parezca, el Grial a tomado su decisión al poner un octavo participante y supongo que no hay nada de malo." argumento Risei también.

El sacerdote más joven sólo podía seguir mirando estoicamente a los hombres mayores y todavía no podía comprender sus puntos de vista.

"Por cierto, Kirei-kun." Habló una vez más Tokiomi mirando sonriente al joven sacerdote. "¿No te parece irónico que el Grial haya elegido a alguien que no es apto para participar en esto y que tampoco tenía interés, y mira como a tomado una decisión sin dudarlo? Deberías tomar ejemplo."

Si Kirei se hubiera reído de forma sarcástica, no pudo debido a que no podía hacerlo delante de su padre y de su mentor. Ciertamente comprendió el punto de esto ya que su situación le recordaba un poco a la del chico, ya que también fue víctima de los caprichos del destino que lo llevó a esto y no tenía más remedio que seguirlo.

La principal diferencia fue que el chico tenía un objetivo en mente como lo había dejado claro, y en cambio él no tenía ninguno. Ciertamente no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en esa copa concede deseo.

Dejando eso a un lado, todavía estaba reflexionando en todo lo que su supuesto 'sensei' contó antes sobre que aquel chico era un posible candidato para convertirse en un espíritu heroico, cosa que le costaba mucho creer teniendo en cuenta que no parecía nada impresionante, aunque le impresionó un poco su pequeño discurso de antes y su voluntad de participar en esto a pesar de las circunstancias. Realmente no sé parecían en nada.

También estaban sus supuestos 'acompañantes' quien según él se vieron envueltos involuntariamente en esto. Lo único que le llegó mi la atención fue que ellos y ese extraño hombre con sombrero de cubo se encargaría de ayudarlo, aunque no sabían cómo. Su padre y su amigo no se molestaron en preguntar más acerca de ellos.

"¿Seguro que no queréis que envíe a Assassin para vigilarlos?" Preguntó Kirei tratando de insistir en vigilarlos por si acaso.

"Ie, no será necesario." respondió Tokiomi sin problemas, lo que gano una mirada de sorpresa por el hombre joven. "Le concederé algo de ventaja en ellos para que se adapten a esto y haber cómo se las arreglan. Sospecho que el Grial quiere ofrecernos un buen espectáculo."

'_¿Ah sí? ¿Y es por eso que yo participo?_' Pensó Kirei con sarcasmo creyendo que su presencia aquí era para satisfacer los favores de otros.

"Otra cosa." Habló de nuevo Tokiomi llamando la atención de Kirei. "¿De qué tienes miedo? Pensé que te preocupaba más ese Asesino de magos."

Kirei solo se congeló en su lugar, su expresión se agravó un poco más por la mención de ese nombre como si fuera tabú.

"Es cierto, Kirei, ¿tienes noticias?" Preguntó Risei con seriedad.

Kirei los miro durante un momento antes de responder. "Por lo que escuche él y un miembro de la Familia Einzbern han cogido un avión y en estos momentos ya deberían llegar aquí en poco tiempo."

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio al oír eso, y aquello era como una señal.

"Entiendo. Entonces deberíamos prepararnos cuanto antes." Dijo Tokiomi con un aire serio lo que hizo que Risei asintiera en respuesta.

Kirei simplemente se quedó en su lugar reflexionando en los acontecimientos que se iba a dar lugar aquí, olvidándose por completo del octavo Master y solo pensando en ese supuesto Asesino de magos.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de lo que estaba sucediendo con nuestros protagonistas y los 3 hombres de la iglesia, cruzando las aguas de Kyūshū, un barco comercial se estaba acercando lentamente hacia uno de los puertos de Fuyuki. En la cubierta había una sola persona que miraba fijamente a la ciudad a distancia con su imagen creciendo. La persona en si, se trataba de un hombre alto con el pelo negro y desordenado con ojos a juego, vestía con un traje negro y corbata, y encima una gabardina negra.

Su mirada dura y ojos fríos observaba las luces de la ciudad a medida de que el barco se acercaba. Sabía que ya quedaba poco para que llegarán a la ciudad donde por fin se libraría su ultima batalla para poner fin todos los conflictos y salvar al mundo de una vez por todas. Él haría cualquier cosa para lograr que sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

Aunque eso significara sacrificar a otros por dicho bien.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, sobrevolando la zona, un avión comercial también se estaba dirigiendo hacia Fuyuki. Dentro, había una gran multitud de pasajeros, y entre ellos había una pareja de mujeres sentadas juntas. Una tenía una edad de unos 20 y tantos años con tez pálida, cabello blanco y seductores ojos carmesí. Su acompañante que estaba a su lado tenía unos 15 años y se veía sorprendentemente similar a Mordred salvo que en vez de tener el cabello atado a una cola de caballo, la tenía amarrado en un moño. Además su expresión, en vez de energética y engreída que representaba al Caballero de la Rebelión, ella la tenía tranquila y serena.

Ella solo miraba de forma melancólica las vistas de la ciudad de abajo. Ella también sabía que allí iba a darse la ultima contienda que la conduciría hacia la segunda oportunidad que siempre había esperado para remedirse de sus pecados. Por fin iba a tener la oportunidad de salvar su antigua patria de si misma y nadie la detendrá.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que ya sea decidido. Ichigo Kurosaki nuestro ex Shinigami Sustituto a tomado finalmente la decisión de unirse a la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial como Master si quiere hacer que él y sus amigos regresen a salvo a su mundo. Ahora solo queda esperar cuando todas las piezas estén en su lugar para dar inicio los primeros combates y la primera sangre. **

**Parece que nuestro Caballero de la Rebelión esta empezando finalmente respetar a su tacaño Master, al menos a su manera, y a saber que nuevo curso va a seguir. Todavía es demasiado pronto para llamar esto 'el comienzo de una amistad'. **

**Antes de terminar, asegúranse un comentario y hágame saber lo que piensan.**

* * *

**Los parámetros de Mordred**

**Clase: Saber. **

**Identidad: Mordred.**

**Master: Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**Sexo: Femenino.**

**Titulo: Caballero de la Rebelión.**

**Altura: 1,61 cm/ 41 kg.**

**Alimentación: Caótico Neutral.**

**Estadísticas **

**Fuerza: B.**

**Resistencia: C.**

**Agilidad: B.**

**Mana: C. **

**Suerte E. **

**Noble Phantasm: ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, por fin os traigo el tan esperado capitulo de la semana. En estos momentos nuestros protagonistas deciden participar en la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial. Por el momento no sucederá nada importante como el comienzo de las primeras batallas o la aparición de uno de los personajes de Fate, así que disfruten de esto.**

**Capitulo 5: Bienvenidos a Fuyuki. **

**05/04/2020**

* * *

El sol había emergido de entre las montañas de Kyushu, dando testimonio del amanecer en Ciudad Fuyuki. Muchos de sus ciudadanos habían captado la señal para levantarse y empezar el día como Dios mandaba. Todos empezaron con sus respectivos trabajos y aprovecharon al día al máximo, todos sin ser consciente de que las próximas noches se libraría una contienda de escala sobrenatural de la que nadie pudo hablar y presenciar.

Dejando eso a un lado, nuestro protagonista estaba dando unos ronquidos mientras su cuerpo aún yacía acostado en una cama con la sábana y la manta que lo cubría blanca. Su cara enterrada en la comodidad de su almohada. Había sido una noche bastante larga y dura para el joven ex Sustituto desde que llegó repentinamente a este lugar y lo único que quería era dormir en paz y olvidar el estrés antes de empezar el día.

_¡BIIIIIIIHH!_

El escandaloso sonido de su despertador resonó en toda la habitación del adolescente, quien en un instante levanta la cabeza perezosamente y mira como el despertador aún chillaba como loco. Tan loco que hasta le dolía los oídos del ex Shinigami como un martillazo.

Elevando su torso hacia arriba, Ichigo extendió un brazo hacia el aparato y lo desconecto pulsando un botón. Una vez acabado con el infernal chillido, el silencio volvió a reinar una vez. Ichigo estira los brazos hacia arriba a la vez que suelta un gran bostezo. Luego traslado sus pies desnudos al suelo para usarlos de soporte y elevarse de pie en toda su altura fuera de la cama. Instintivamente se fijó por la ventana de al lado para ver un par de edificios emerger a la vista. Ichigo camino hacia la ventana que estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Él se detuvo para contemplar las vistas panorámicas de la ciudad y esto le sirvió para recordarle que ya no estaba en Karakura.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ichigo gruñó por centésima vez. A pesar de haber superado su conmoción y conocimiento de que en este mismo momento él y sus amigos ya no se encontraban en su pueblo natal, peor aún, no estaban en su mundo, y haya tomado la decisión de entrar forzosamente en una guerra de magia de la que hasta ahora nunca había oído hablar para que pudieran regresar a su mundo, eso no arreglaba la nueva situación en la que tenían que lidiar.

Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Ichigo y sus amigos, más la Servant conocida como Mordred salieran de aquella iglesia una vez que el chico peli naranja hubiera tomado su decisión de participar en la llamada Guerra del Santo Grial para obtener ese Grial y pedirle que les devolviera a su mundo de una vez.

Aquello hubiera sido fácil decirlo que hacerlo puesto que para ello tenía que enfrentarse a 7 magos talentosos cuyos trucos no sabían de lo que eran capaces, aunque dedujo que no se conformarían con sacar un conejo de un sombrero o hacer desaparecer algo, pero sabía que iba a ser un dolor de culo tener que lidiar con ellos ya que de todos los llamados Masters, él era el único que no era mago, y ya se sentía bastante frustrado por no tener sus poderes de Shinigami para combatirlos.

En cuanto a los Servants, también conocido como espíritus heroicos, eran los únicos que deberían enfrentarse y matarse unos a otros mientras sus respectivos Masters sólo podían hacer de apoyo o de espectador, dependiendo de sus habilidades, y desgraciadamente Ichigo solo le tocó de espectador, cosa que no era su estilo.

Dejando ese problema para otro momento, el ex Sustituto y sus amigos aún estaban vagabundeando por las aceras oscuras de la ciudad en medio de la oscura noche desde que abandonaron la iglesia en busca de un apartamento o hotel para pasar la noche antes de comenzar con la guerra, y aquello fue el gran problema que tuvieron que lidiar antes de enfrentarse a los demás Masters.

No conocían para nada está maldita ciudad que se suponía que no existía en su mundo y ni siquiera tenían un mapa para orientarse. Afortunadamente Ishida miró en el Google de su móvil cualquier información sobre un hotel disponible y afortunadamente encontró uno que era conocido como 'Golden Koi' pero ubicado en un barrio que estaría a 15 minutos de su posición según en el GPS de Google Maps del Quincy.

Ichigo no podía estar no solo en el peor lugar, sino a la hora equivocada, puesto que ya son más de las 20:00 y ya deberían estar todos dormidos. El problema fue como poder alquilar un par de habitaciones si no venían preparados para pagarlos, pero de pronto Kisuke intervino diciendo que tenían un plan para ese problema sin la necesidad de pagar. Mientras sus amigos se mostraban curiosos por saber cual era el plan del tendedero, Ichigo se mostró un poco escéptico a esto y no pudo evitar tener el mal presentimiento de que no sería bueno.

Ahora el otro problema fue que a medida de que siguieran caminando lo más probable es que apareciera un Servant y su Master de la nada y los ataquen sin pensarlo, sin embargo su propio Servant estaba ansiosa de que eso sucediera.

"¿Cuánto queda?" Preguntó Ichigo cansadamente con su voz detonando impaciencia.

Ishida suspiro ante esto. "Ya te dije que solo queda unos 10 minutos." Reprendió el Quincy con molestia. "Mira, ¿ves aquellos 2 edificios de ahí al frente?" indicó a un par de edificios que sobresalían de los otros y se encontraban a un par de metros de ellos.

"Justo al lado se encuentra el Golden Koi."

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Ichigo mientras observaba el par de edificios con dudas.

"Sí." Volvió a reprender Ishida.

"Es un poco raro que lo llamen de esa manera, ¿no creéis?" Dijo Orihime suavemente mientras reflexionaba el nombre.

"Seguramente sería para traer turismo allí." Señaló Ishida mientras seguía inspeccionando su GPS.

"Tal vez también se trate de un restaurante que sirvan carpas de cualquier tipo." Continuó hablando Orihime mientras hacía una lista fantaseosa de los buffets que podía encontrarse allí.

"Sushi, Suki-yaki, Okonomi-yaki, Tempura, Yaki-tori, Soba…"

Y mientras seguía añadiendo más cosas a la lista, sus amigos la miraban como una total extraña.

'_¿Solo piensa en comer…?_' Preguntó confusamente Ichigo. Sin saberlo, alguien más se le unió a ella.

"Mnnn, si Yoruichi-san estuviera con nosotros, estoy seguro de que hubiera devorado todo lo que hubiera dentro." Comentó Kisuke mientras fantaseaba eso también.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el comentario de Urahara.

'_Sí, sí Yoruichi-san estuviera aquí, estoy seguro de que podría haberte dado una patada en las pelotas si te hubiera escuchado decir eso._' Pensó Ichigo sarcásticamente mientras fantaseaba también para que eso sucediera.

"La verdad es que tenéis una buena imaginación." Susurró Ishida en voz baja viendo lo común que tenían estos 3 ahora mismo.

"Oye, ¿de qué estáis parloteando?" Preguntó Mordred mientras se metía en la conversación al lado de Orihime. Ella tenía los codos levantados mientras las manos pegadas juntas en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "¿Qué dijiste qué tipo de comida servían allí?"

Orihime parecía sorprendida por la pregunta que hizo la Servant.

"¿De verdad no sabes nada del Sushi, suki, okonomi y tempura?"

Mordred solo daba una mirada que ponía '¿Tú que crees?' en expresión sarcástica. Afortunadamente Ishida corrigió a su amiga.

"Inoue-san, no creo que Mordred sepa mucho de comida japonesa porque es extranjera, ¿entiendes?"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Orihime mientras seguía mirando a Mordred.

"Bueno, no importa. Estoy segura de que te encantarán lo que hacemos los japoneses aquí. Somos muy buenos haciendo todo tipo de alimentos. Neh, ¿cuál es tu comida preferida?"

La Servant la miró un poco confundida antes de poner más atención a lo que había dicho.

"¿Qué?"

"Digo que cuál es tu comida preferida. ¿Qué solías comer en tu país?"

Mordred ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia arriba mientras reflexionaba sobre las cosas que solía comer cuando estaba viva hace más de 1500 años. La verdad, viviendo en la época de la Alta Edad Media, el tipo de alimentos eran bastante escasos y tampoco tenía una comida favorita específica.

"Patatas, pan, verduras, vinagre y conejo." Respondió como recordaba en su infancia como su maldita madre le daba aquellos alimentos.

Orihime solo miraba un poco atónita al escuchar lo pocos alimentos que tomaba la rubia.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó confusamente la chica burbujeante. "¿Es que no solías comer postres como un helado o una deliciosa tarta?"

Mordred solo daba otra mirada que decía. "¿Tú qué crees?" dejando bien claro de lo que hablaba.

"Inoue-san." Habló de nuevo el Quincy. "En la Edad Media no existían los postres. Se comían lo que uno podía conseguir en la naturaleza como animales o frutas."

"Oh, sō ka." Asintió Inoue antes de cambiar de tema. "Bueno, no importa, estoy segura de que te encantará lo que haya allí."

Mordred solo daba una mirada un poco escéptica a la otra chica charlatana. "¿Y como sabes eso?"

"Porque yo sé cómo sabe cada comida aquí." Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

_¡Gmmmm!_

Orihime se encogió por el sonido de su estómago e inmediato puso ambas manos sobre la tripa para frotarla.

"Vaya, parece que después de hablar de tanta comida, me acabo de recordar que no había cenado antes." Dijo Orihime avergonzada con la cara con un rubor rosado. Ella se volvió hacia Mordred.

"Neh, ¿no tienes hambre también, Mordred-san?"

Ella volvió a ladear la cabeza hacia otro lado antes de contestar.

"Bueno, después de toda la mierda que tuve que soportar hasta llegar aquí, yo también necesito llenarme con algo."

"Pues esperemos que lleguemos pronto antes de que cierren." Exclamó la chica burbujeante con entusiasmo antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el Quincy.

"Neh, Ishida-kun, ¿cuánto queda ahora?"

"Todavía nos queda un poco de camino, pero vamos bien." Respondió Ishida como seguía mirando su GPS.

Orihime casi se desánimo de inmediato al oír eso ya que aún le quedaba demasiado camino por delante y no sabía si su estómago aguantaría para eso.

"No os preocupéis, chicos." Habló Urahara con su típica voz jovial y alegre. "Estoy seguro de que esto merecerá la pena después de todas las cosas extrañas que nos han pasado. Además, no se puede estar preparado para participar en una guerra con el estómago vacío."

"Ya lo creo, Urahara-san." Respondió Inoue a cambio siguiéndole el juego. "Hay que estar listo para lo que sea con el estómago lleno."

"¿Queréis calmaos los 2?" Exclamó Ishida con un tono mareado. "Yo tampoco pude comer algo desde que llegamos aquí. Y la verdad es que a mí me entra más hambre cada vez que habláis de comida."

"Oh, perdona, Ishida-kun." Se disculpó Inoue.

"La verdad es que sois un poco raros." Habló Mordred mientras se les unía también.

"¿Uh?" Exclamó Orihime confusamente sin entender lo que quería decir su nueva compañera. "¿Qué quieres decir, Mordred-san?"

Y así se formó una nueva cháchara sin sentido entre Inoue, su Servant, Urahara y Ishida algunas veces, dejando solo al ex Sustituto junto a Kon (montado en su hombro derecho) como los únicos que no hablaban. Ichigo estaba por delante de ellos para mantenerse al margen, pero eso no evitó que las escuchará conversar. En realidad no le molestaba tanto, solo que de tanto hablar de comida, también le estaba abriendo el apetito. Con toda esta mierda de la Guerra del Santo Grial le estaba dando unos dolores de cabeza increíbles y esto de sin duda era un mejor momento si no llegarán lo antes posible a ese hotel que mencionó el Quincy con gafas.

"Ojala pudiera tomar esa comida de la que hablaban Orihime-san." Habló Kon mientras fantaseaba en poder comer a pesar de su condición de 'objeto inanimado' viviente.

Ichigo sólo miró a su pequeño camarada encima de su hombro sorprendido.

"No hablarás en serio" Dijo el adolescente incrédulo. ¿Cómo iba un alma modificada acumular sustento en un león de peluche sin órganos internos verdaderos. "Tu no tienes estómago."

"Lo tuviera si estuviera en un cuerpo diferente." Replicó el león de peluche nada contento de estar aún en este ridículo cuerpo de algodón de relleno y tela. "¿Por qué tuviste que perder tus poderes de Shinigami? Estaba bien con tu cuerpo, y de seguro que podría saborear bien la comida."

Ichigo no pudo evitar fruncir más el ceño ante la idea. El hecho de que el alma modificada, a pesar de ser compañeros cercanos, no podía evitar pensar qué haría si poseyera su cuerpo solo para atiborrarse de comida incluso con la que no le gustaba al ex Shinigami. La idea casi le hizo ganas de vomitar.

Tampoco pudo olvidar los problemas que le hizo desde que Rukia lo trajo por error desde la Tienda de Urahara pensando de qué se trataba de una simple Alma Sustituta inofensiva que consistía en poseer un cuerpo temporalmente mientras su alma salía de dicho cuerpo para ser usada por el alma.

La enana Shinigami instó al adolescente a que se tragara dicha píldora, y su alma de Shinigami salió de su cuerpo un instante después mientras su cuerpo fue ocupado por el alma artificial. Para horror del Sustituto, el alma que tomó su cuerpo actuó usando el cuerpo del adolescente como una versión bastante cursi del él mismo cuya personalidad no era compatible a la de él. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus protestas, Rukia había insistido en dejarlo como estaba mientras ellos fueron a cazar a un hollow que había aparecido un poco lejos. Aquella enana pensó que todo iría bien, y en cuanto volvieran, el alma sustituta estaría haciendo bien su trabajo.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Ya que en cuanto regresaron al instituto se encontraron con un gran alboroto en la clase 1-3. Por lo visto el alma modificada en posesión del cuerpo de Ichigo, había hecho travesuras pero sin hacer daño a alguien y solo beso la mano a Orihime de forma cortés y a Tatsuki de forma casi cómica en la frente, lo que ocasionó más problemas con esta última, quien totalmente cegada por la ira, trató de matar al alma modificada arrojando cualquier cosa que encontrará como sillas y mesas. Solo fue la interferencia de Rukia y Ichigo que puso fin toda esta locura, pero el alma logró escapar fuera del instituto.

Después de escuchar la explicación sobre las almas modificadas, Ichigo había empezado a compadecerse sobre su situación, y esto fue probado cuando escuchó su historia desde su punto de vista tras salvar unos niños de un hollow arriesgando su propia vida, a pesar de que irónicamente se propuso a matar esos niños antes en un ataque de ira.

El Sustituto no podía evitar sentir lástima por él e incluso lo defendió cuando Kisuke Urahara se le apareció por primera vez con la intención de destruir al pobre Alma modificada una vez que lo sacó del cuerpo del adolescente. Fue gracias a Rukia que convenció al comerciante de que se quedará con Kon para darle una nueva oportunidad en la vida y hacer uso de sus habilidades para salvar vidas, sin embargo eso no significaba que olvidara lo que había ocurrido, y por ello decidió ponerlo dentro de aquel león de peluche que encontró casualmente en la calle y luego lo castigó con una buena paliza.

Ichigo había decidido quedarse a Kon como mascota en su casa, aunque claro lejos de la vista de su familia, por lo que sólo permitía a Kon tomar su cuerpo en caso de emergencia cuando apareciera un hollow, ayudando de esta manera en sus tareas de Shinigami Sustituto.

Desde que perdió sus poderes de Shinigami tras derrotar a Aizen, el papel de Kon perdió importancia puesto a que ya no era necesario que tomara más el cuerpo de Ichigo mientras estaba él estaba cazando hollows, para gran frustración del alma modificada, pero aún así eso no significaba que Kon pudiera tomar otros cuerpos si alguien fuera lo suficientemente estúpidos para ingerir su píldora.

Solo faltaría que Kon tomará el cuerpo de una persona para que hiciera lo que quería, y eso era algo que Ichigo temía.

* * *

Y así después de unos agotadores minutos, el antiguo grupo del Sustituto llegaron a su destino, y no podían decir que estaban demasiado impresionados por la vista que veían.

De frente, al otro lado de la calle, se alzaba un edificio de tamaño promedio que parecía medir 54 metros y tenía por lo menos 15 plantas. Sin embargo la parte más llamativo y escandaloso para nuestros protagonistas fue de sin duda la enorme pancarta que estaba pegado justo en el medio. Tenía escrito con grandes letras kanji el nombre del hotel, y en cada lado del cartel había un divertido dibujo de una carpa dorada sonriendo tal como indicaba el nombre.

Aquella imagen causó varias reacciones mixtas ante nuestros protagonistas. Ichigo quedó torpemente desconcertado mientras observaba la imagen del cartel. Ishida solo ajustaba sus anteojos para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien mientras su cara estaba igualmente tensa. Mordred solo miraba casi desconcertada como Ichigo al ver el extravagante y ridículo dibujo.

En cuanto Orihime, bueno, parecía más bien entusiasmada por el lindo dibujo como una niña encantada al ver un circo. Típico de ella.

Por último, Kisuke solo daba una grata sonrisa mientras observaba el cartel como una obra de arte.

'_Supongo que Kukaku-san debería superar eso…_' Pensó con diversión el tendedero. Hablando de la temida pirotécnica del Rukongai, sin saberlo, las reacciones que estaban teniendo los adolescentes, eran las mismas que exhibieron al ver la nueva casa de su vieja amiga.

"Bien, chicos ya hemos llegado." Anunció Urahara para eliminar la tensión. Por supuesto, no muchos estaban satisfechos por lo que veían.

"¿¡En serio, vamos a quedarnos allí!?" Preguntó Ichigo incrédulo mientras señalaba el ridículo hotel.

"¿Qué clase de idiota pondría esos dibujos tan raros allí?" preguntó Mordred mientras observaba excépticamente el cartel.

"Pues si que es muy llamativo." Comentó Ishida en voz baja sin saber lo que estaba diciendo.

"Pues a mí me parece fantástica." Aplaudió Orihime con total entusiasmo.

Sin embargo ni Ichigo, Ishida, Kon y Mordred compartieron su entusiasmo al respecto.

"¿Qué tiene de fantástico eso…?" Preguntó Kon mientras seguía mirando el cartel.

"Bueno, chicos, ¿entramos?" Dijo Urahara con su voz jovial ignorando las reacciones de los adolescentes mientras les indicaba a entrar.

"¡Haiii!" Canto solo Orihime mientras se ponía en marcha para ponerse al día con Kisuke. En cambio, Ichigo, Ishida y Mordred aún estaban parados en su lugar mientras se encontraban indecisos sobre qué hacer.

"¿De verdad vamos a entrar en ese edificio tan cutre?" Preguntó Kon a Ichigo quien no había respondido aún. Estaba claro que no quería pasar por lo mismo en la casa de Kukaku.

"Bah, qué más da." Replicó Mordred como ella fue la siguiente en cruzar la calle para entrar adentro. Le importaba mucho que tuviera una pancarta extravagante y ridícula, ya que siempre que pueda abastecerse y alimentarse bien, estaría bien.

Ichigo y Uryū viendo que los 2 eran los únicos que estaban solos (contando con Kon) no tuvieron más opción que seguirlos y suspiraron de malas ganas. Los 2 adolescentes se mantuvieron al día cruzando la calle y llegaron al otro extremo donde estaban las puertas del hotel. Notaron que no había mucha gente y eso les pareció una buena señal puesto que no había que hacer cola.

* * *

Lo primero que encontraron una vez que pasaran adentro fue la sala de recepción donde aún estaban trabajando pocas personas a esta hora de la noche. Nuestro grupo los observaron detenidamente hasta que los ojos de Urahara se detuvieron en un recepcionista quien estaba ocupado con su computadora.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu plan?" Preguntó Ichigo con los brazos cruzados esperando el gran 'plan maestro' de Urahara.

Y como antes, el tendedero sonrió malvadamente enviando escalofríos al ex Sustituto, cuestionando se que iba a hacer exactamente. No pudo preguntar cuando fue incitado por su ex sensei a que lo acompañara hacia el mostrador de recepción y sus amigos lo siguieron detrás igualmente preocupados por lo que iba a tramar el ex capitán Shinigami.

Una vez llegados a la línea del mostrador fueron inmediatamente recibidos por el recepcionista.

"¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?" Preguntó el hombre mirando a Kisuke. Los adolescentes se tensaron un poco al preguntarse qué iba a hacer Urahara para alquilar las habitaciones mientras Kon simplemente se quedó congelado como un muñeco normal y corriente para llamar la atención. En cambio, Urahara aún lucía tan confiado como siempre.

"Sí, yo y mis amigos venimos desde muy lejos y nos gustaría alquilar unas 3 habitaciones para pasar unos días aquí."

El recepcionista solo parpadeaba un poco confundido por las palabras del hombre que tenía al frente antes de volver a preguntar.

"Perdona, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?" Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Urahara ofreció su propia sonrisa alertando a los adolescentes a cualquier movimiento repentino. No tardaron en verlo cuando el comerciante sacó de su bolsillo una especie de mechero plateado con una cadena pegada en la parte de arriba y en el otro extremo una pequeña cabeza de pájaro blanco. Ichigo reconocía el objeto.

Urahara traslado el mechero justo en la cara del hombre, y antes de que este último pudiera reaccionar, Urahara presionó un botón haciendo que el mechero expulsará humo blanco que rocío su cara.

Los adolescentes observaron esto en shock como el recepcionista empezó a caer inconsciente hacia adelante, pero Urahara lo detuvo cuando usó su bastón y lo golpeó en su frente haciendo que su alma saliera de su cuerpo. Ichigo y los demás quedaron totalmente horrorizados por esto.

Urahara ignoró sus reacciones mientras atrapaba el cuerpo ahora inerte del recepcionista y lo colocó con cuidado sobre la mesa del mostrador. Luego giró su atención en el alma del hombre que como era de esperar estaba tumbado en el suelo inconsciente por el artefacto conocido como Kikanshinki. Sin embargo la parte que le llamó bastante la atención y sorprendió fue que no llevaba una cadena del destino atado en su torso.

Normalmente un alma Plus siempre tiene una cadena del destino sobresaliendo de su cofre horas después de morir y este está conectada a su cuerpo vivo, pero cuando dicha cadena se corta, el alma ya no puede regresar a su cuerpo y vivir. Se suponía que está alma no debería ser una excepción puesto que si no poseía una en estos momentos, entonces sería una señal inequívoca de que podría transformarse en un hollow.

Y sin embargo, Urahara no noto ningún signo inicial ligado a la hollowficación, lo cual intrigó bastante al ex presidente del Instituto de Ciencias y Desarrollo. Tan solo podía llegar a una sola conclusión.

"¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? ¿Te has vuelto loco?"

Urahara se volvió para mirar al ex Sustituto enfurecido mirándolo con dagas por el acto que hizo con ese hombre. Orihime y Uryū solo podían mirar con confusión y horror.

"¿A que vino con eso?" Gritó una vez más Ichigo llamando la atención del personal de receptor.

El ex capitán ignoró la furia del adolescente y se fijó en el alma modificada que aún seguía encima del hombro de Ichigo.

"Necesito tu ayuda, Kon." Habló Kisuke de una manera misteriosa.

El león de peluche solo miraba un poco confuso sin entender que quería el comerciante de él. Sin embargo no hacía falta saberlo, cuando Kisuke lo agarró sin avisar y luego lo puso encima del mostrador.

"Oye, ¿qué diablos estás-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el tendedero golpeó la cabeza del peluche con su bastón haciendo que la pequeña píldora verde del alma modificada saliera disparada por detrás y fuera atrapada por la mano libre del tendedero. El león de peluche se desplomó ahora sin vida sobre la mesa y no se movió más.

Ninguno de los adolescentes pudieron comprender lo que estaba haciendo ahora el tendedero, pero algunos tenían una ligera idea de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Y fiel a sus sospechas, Urahara metió la píldora dentro de la boca del recepcionista y se aseguro de que se lo ingiriera.

Y como un zombie o algo, el recepcionista volvió a la vida cuando abrió repentinamente los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces antes de levantarse y ponerse de pie con un sobresalto.

"Kora, ¿se puede saber a qué estás jugando?" Gritó indignado el alma modificada dentro del cuerpo del recepcionista. Su voz era más o menos igual que la de Kon pero más varonil.

"Perdona por el susto, Kon." Se disculpó Urahara fingiendo arrepentimiento. "Pero es necesario que utilices el cuerpo de este recepcionista para que nos alquilaras un par de habitaciones para nosotros."

"¿Es este tu plan?" Gritó Ichigo con incredulidad. Por supuesto no todos compartía el punto de vista de este plan exagerado.

"Por supuesto." Exclamó el tendedero tan jovial como de costumbre mientras agitaba su abanico. "Es necesario hacer esto ya que no tenemos suficiente dinero para pagar todo esto."

Aún así todavía no estaban de acuerdo con esto. En cuanto a Mordred, la Servant era la única que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí. No paraba de mirar con total confusión a la escena y todo lo que pudo registrar fue que hace unos momentos, ella vio como el extraño viejo con sombrero raro y sandalias de madera se acercó a uno de los recepcionistas y le había preguntado dónde podía alquilar un par habitaciones.

Como era de esperar, el recepcionista preguntó su nombre, pero en vez de responder, el viejo sacó un extraño aparato de su bolsillo y lo activo frente a la cara del otro hombre, emanando una pequeña cortina de humo y lo siguiente que pasó fue que el hombre cayó a la inconsciencia. Seguramente un hechizo somnífero.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que mientras el recepcionista caía dormido, el mago con sombrero raro golpeó la frente del recepcionista con su bastón seguramente para evitar su caída.

No hacía falta ser tan bruto.

Luego vinieron las reacciones de su Master y sus amigos por la acción del viejo raro, pero él les hizo caso omiso cuando se volvió hacia el extraño peluche de león parlante y le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda para algo, pero no dijo el que cuando lo cogió sin avisar y lo puso encima de la mesa del receptor. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que de la misma manera que antes, el extraño mago golpeó el torso del peluche con su bastón, y rápidamente extendió su mano por detrás atrapando algo, mientras el peluche caía aparentemente sin vida.

La última parte y quizás la más desconcertante y confusa fue que el mago con sombrero puso lo que había atrapado en su mano en la boca del receptor inconsciente e hizo ingerirla. Unos segundos después, de repente el receptor despertó repentinamente del aparente encantamiento del mago pero noto que algo había cambiado en él. Su voz no parecía ser la misma y parecía más o menos parecida a la del peluche.

'_¿Qué diablos está pasando?_'

"En fin, ¿por qué no consultas tu ordenador para ayudarnos?" Preguntó Urahara mirando al recepcionista poseído.

El alma modificada solo parpadeo confuso. "¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

De inmediato, el ex capitán suelta un suspiro decepcionado al darse cuenta que las almas modificadas no fueron diseñadas para coger las memorias de la gente a la que poseyera, por lo que sería inútil que Kon conociera como funciona el registro de gente que vienen establecerse aquí.

"Ishida-san, ¿puedes echar una mano a Kon-san?" Pidió el tendedero a Ishida, quien este ultimo se sorprendió.

"¿Quieres que haga qué…?" Preguntó el Quincy sin entender su papel ahora.

"Necesito que ayudes a Kon-san a que nos registre aquí oficialmente en su computadora." Respondió Urahara. "Se que esto es una tarea difícil, pero, ¿podrás ayudarnos?"

Ishida se vio así mismo en una decisión difícil de lidiar. Cierto que esta clasificado como el número 1 de entre los 20 mejores estudiantes del Instituto de Karakura, pero tampoco tenía mucha idea de hacker como los hacen los agentes de películas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era registrar sus nombres en el ordenador del recepcionista para alquilar legalmente las habitaciones del hotel, pero no sabría decir si lo lograría rápidamente antes de que otros de los empleados aquí se den cuenta de lo que están haciendo.

Pero esto sería mucho mejor que quedarse a pasar la noche allí afuera como mendigos esperando a que los demás Masters y sus respectivos Servants los cazarán.

Sin mucha opción, el joven Quincy decidió tomar el riesgo y salto hacia atrás del mostrador para ponerse al lado del receptor poseído. Luego se acerco hacia el ordenador y empezó a juguetear con las teclas. Ichigo y sus amigos observaron en silencio como Ishida se esforzaba por manejar el ordenador tratando de analizar sus datos y hackearlo para que sus nombres coincidan.

Le tomo menos de media hora cuando el cerebrito del Instituto de Karakura logro registrar sus nombres después de un gran esfuerzo, y luego cogió 3 llaves de las habitaciones seleccionadas como '80, 81 y 82' ubicadas en la décima planta y se las entrego a Urahara . Una vez terminado su trabajo, Ishida volvió con sus amigos y el tendedero saco la píldora de Kon del recepcionista y luego se la metió dentro del león de peluche para frustración del alma modificada. Luego metió el alma dormida del recepcionista dentro de su cuerpo, y con sus recuerdos alterados, no habrá problemas de que se entere de que se infiltraron ilegalmente.

Con todo solucionado, el equipo del ex Sustituto tuvieron acceso a las habitaciones y enseguida subieron por un ascensor hasta la planta elegida. Luego buscaron en un par de filas de puertas las suyas, y después de un rato, encontraron cada una con las etiquetas indicadas.

"Bueno, aquí estamos. Elegid vuestras habitaciones." Indicó el tendedero a sus jóvenes acompañantes a que eligieran una habitación para pasar la noche. Después de un pequeño debate, Ishida fue el primero en hablar.

"Yo me quedare en la 81." Respondió el Quincy como señalo la llave de dicha habitación.

El comerciante volvió su atención hacia los 3 restantes aunque se fijo en uno en particular. "¿Y tú?"

Ichigo solo miraba con su característica mirada de aburrimiento como si este asunto no le importara mucho, pero decidió contestar de todos modos.

"En la 80."

"¡Yo también!" Exclamó apresuradamente Orihime, llamando la atención de sus compañeros quienes de inmediato la miraron sorprendidos. Orihime solo miraba con total vergüenza ante las miradas de sus compañeros y lamento sus palabras.

"Oh, di que sí, di que sí." Susurró Kon en el oído de Ichigo entusiasmado con la idea de compartir habitación con la chica burbujeante.

"Yo también." Ahora todos volvieron su atención hacia la Servant de Ichigo, quien a diferencia de Inoue, no se avergonzó en lo más mínimo.

"No me malinterpretes, solo lo hago para mantenerme cerca de mi _Master_, ya que ese es el deber de un _Servant_ garantizar la seguridad de su amo."

Los 3 adolescentes quedaron un poco atónitos por sus palabras, pero Kisuke era el único que mantuvo la compostura viendo la lógica.

"Supongo que tiene razón." Dijo antes de volverse hacia Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san, creo que deberías quedarte en la misma habitación con Mordred-san."

Sin embargo, el Master de Mordred no estaba demasiado convencido con esto.

"¿Es necesario?" Preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

"Pues claro, la relación entre un _Master_ y su _Servant_ es más o menos similar a la de un _Shinigami_ y su Zanpakutō, creo que estarás bien seguro con ella." Respondió Kisuke con convicción.

Aun así, Ichigo todavía no estaba demasiado seguro de querer compartir su habitación con una chica media loca y marimacho a pesar de haberlo salvado antes de aquel hollow. El chico peli naranja bufó por lo que dijo el tendedero. ¿Su relación era similar con Zangetsu y él? El viejo Zangetsu a diferencia de ella, era más calmado y pasivo, y en cuanto su hollow interno, bueno…. No quería hablar del tema, ya que en este punto, preferiría más a la caballero marimacho que esa burla imitación fantasmal de si misma tratando de asimilarlo en varias ocasiones.

Con un suspiro, el Master de Mordred accedió. "Vale, esta bien."

"Bien." Tarareó Urahara antes de volverse hacia Orihime. "Inoue-san, mejor quédate con Ishida-san, ¿de acuerdo?"

Orihime se vio un poco decepcionada, pero accedió de todos modos cuando fue con el Quincy. Aunque algunos no lo supieran, Inoue también tenía sentimientos con el chico con gafas.

"Sāte, min'na-san, a partir de hoy dormiréis en vuestra respectivas habitaciones y mañana ya planearemos que hacer, ¿entendido?"

Todos asintieron en respuesta. Uryū repartió las 2 llaves restantes a tanto Ichigo (80) y Kisuke (82) y luego todos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Ichigo, Mordred y Kon entraron en la suya, lo primero que encontraron fue una cavidad adecuada para hasta 3 personas. A su lado había una puerta que conducía al cuarto de baño, más adelante estaba un amplio salón donde había un sofá, un par de sillas y un televisor.

Kon salto del hombro de Ichigo y camino para explorar el ambiente.

"Guau, este sitio es más grande que la habitación de Ichigo." Exclamo el peluche parlante mientras giraba sobre si mismo observando el ambiente. Ichigo solo frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras seguían caminando por el salón. Pasando por ahí, llegaron al dormitorio donde solo había una gran cama con un par de mesas de noche en cada lado y un gran armario. También había una cortina que tapaba la terraza.

Ichigo fue el siguiente en acercarse a la ventana y apartó las cortinas a un lado, para ver las vistas nocturnas de la ciudad.

"Guau, esto debe de ser más grande que Karakura." Exclamó Kon sorprendido por las vistas panorámicas de la ciudad.

Ichigo tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso. Las vistas fueron bastante grandes con numerosos edificios que se extendían por donde la vista alcanzarán y desde su posición eran más alto incluso desde de esta posición. El adolescente no estaba acostumbrado a presenciar tales vistas ya que no salía tan a menudo salvo en las vacaciones de verano de Karakura a otra ciudad, por lo que esto era una experiencia única.

Sólo esperaba terminar cuanto antes.

"Oi, Ichigo." Dicho adolescente se volteó para mirar a su Servant detrás. "Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mientras yo haré guardia la noche."

Ichigo y Kon estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaba de decir la rubia.

"¿Vas a estar toda la noche despierta?" Preguntó Ichigo incrédulo.

"Pues claro, los _Servants_ no necesitamos dormir necesariamente, pero como hoy no he comido desde que llegué, necesito tomar algo para reponer fuerzas." Respondió Mordred. "Voy a tomar algo de aquí."

Con eso dicho, ella dio media vuelta para irse a la salida.

"Espera un momento, ¿a dónde vas?" Preguntó Ichigo viendo a su Servant que iba a salir.

Ella se paró y medio miro de espaldas a su Master.

"¿Tú que crees? Me voy a ese restaurante que tienen allí para darme una buena comilona."

"¿Y dónde vas a sacar dinero para ello?"

Mordred parecía considerar esto por un momento mientras pensaba en sus opciones de obtener dinero para pagarlo. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

"Oye, ¿puedo pedirle a tu mascota que me ayude?" Pregunto cuando giro su cuerpo hacia atrás para mirar a Kon.

Tanto Ichigo como Kon se encogieron y miraron confusamente a la rubia.

"¿Te refieres a Kon? ¿Qué pretendes?" Preguntó Ichigo, teniendo un mal presentimiento de esto.

Ella solo sonrió antes de responder. "Solo necesito que me ayude a disuadir al que está al cargo de esto, como lo hizo antes con ese recepcionista."

La expresión de Ichigo se volvió más tensa y horrorizada al escuchar lo que pretendía.

"¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso."

"¿Qué pasa con eso? Necesito comer ahora mismo." Espetó la rubia. "Si te sientes tranquilo, me llevaré al viejo para que me acompañe."

Aún así, Ichigo no parecía estar de acuerdo con eso, puesto que no quería meterse en más líos además de engañar a los recepcionistas de estar aquí.

"Oi, ¿puedo ir?" Pidió de repente Kon, haciendo que Ichigo mirara abajo hacia él. "Yo también quiero algo que picar, y necesito poseer a alguien para hacerlo. Tranquilo, solo será por un ratito."

Ichigo solo dio un suspiro de exasperación. Realmente no había forma de impedir todo esto y estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo al respecto, además de que la rubia parecía ser demasiado obstinada para escucharlo y no quería ni pensar qué tipo de represalias haría si intentará en interponerse en su camino. Con todo esto, no tuvo más opción que permitírselo.

"Vale, está bien. Podéis ir si queréis."

Mordred y Kon sonrieron al oír eso.

"Pero no os metáis en problemas, ¿vale?"

"Siempre que nadie se pase de listo conmigo, muy bien." Respondió Mordred con confianza.

Ichigo no dijo nada al respecto mientras miraba un poco escéptico, esperando a que nadie fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para molestar a su Servant ya que de lo contrario lo único que ganaran solo serán huesos rotos y un viaje hacia el hospital.

"Bien, por fin voy a hacer algo de diversión." Dijo Kon entusiasmado. "Me pregunto si podré invitar a Orihime-chan."

"No. A Inoue déjala tranquila, que estará durmiendo." Replicó Ichigo.

Kon solo frunció el ceño al ver que cierto cretino no le dejaba estar con la chica burbujeante.

"Bueno, yo me voy." Declaró Mordred mientras daba de nuevo media vuelta para irse y luego es acompañada por Kon detrás de ella.

Ichigo solo los miró alejarse, y esperaba a que ninguno se les ocurriera hacer plastadas. Con eso, decidió tumbarse en la cama y echarse a dormir por fin.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

Y aquellos fueron los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en su primera noche en este extraño mundo paralelo. Lo que comenzó con un día normal y corriente en su mundo, ahora se había convertido en el prólogo de una nueva aventura que lo trajo a él y sus amigos a este mundo tan similar al suyo para que participará en una nueva guerra de la que no había oído hablar ni quería participar, pero al final aceptó este capricho del destino de malas ganas si eso significaba poder regresar a su mundo y hacer que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Observando las increíbles vistas panorámicas de la ciudad conocida como Fuyuki, en algún lugar aparente de Kyushu, desde la ventana de su habitación de la planta 10 del Golden Koi, Ichigo se alegró de que no estuviera en otro mundo extraño como en la Sociedad de Almas, que parecía como si hubiera retrocedido 400 años atrás en el período Edo, o el Hueco Mundo que de sin duda era un mundo bastante escalofriante debido a que solo era un extenso desierto sin vida y oasis parecido al Gobi, y lo más deprimente era que no existía el día y todo el cielo estaba cubierto por una oscura noche con una media luna creciente en el medio como única fuente de luz existente. Realmente estaba satisfecho de que no volviera a pasar el tiempo allí de nuevo.

Todavía no sabía gran cosa de este mundo alternativo, salvo la ausencia de su pueblo natal y posiblemente de su yo de aquí y del resto de personas que vivían en Karakura. Tampoco sabía más allá de eso sobre si aquí también hay una Sociedad de Almas o Hueco Mundo, pero ya tendrá tiempo para averiguar eso. Lo único que tenía en cuenta aquí es que existía una clase de humanos con poderes sobrenaturales como los Quincy conocidos como magos, aunque no sabía si se trataban de esos de los que podían hacer trucos baratos como sacar un conejo del sombrero o algo. También estaban los Servants o Espíritus Heroicos, que según Urahara, eran entes espirituales comparables a los Shinigamis o los Arrancars como los Espadas, por lo que eran enemigos a los que tener en cuenta.

Según lo que les contó tanto Urahara como aquel mago llamado Tokiomi respectivamente, la guerra en la que fue forzado a participar, la Guerra del Santo Grial, es en realidad un ritual de invocación para hacer aparecer una especie de copa mágica capaz de conceder cualquier deseo, y para ello, 7 magos deben enfrentarse entre si para completar su invocación, no sabía porque, y derrotarlos a todos, y el ultimo que quedaba en pie, el Grial se manifestaría automáticamente para concederle un deseo. Al principio, Ichigo le preocupaba luchar contra uno de esos magos, puesto que él no era un mago y sus posibilidades de salir vivo eran escasas, además de que tampoco quería matar a uno puesto a que aún son seres humanos como él. Afortunadamente, Tokiomi le corrigió de que en realidad no era necesario que un mago mate a su oponente, puesto que ese trabajo recaía en los Servants quienes eran los únicos protagonistas de la contienda y los que deberían matarse unos a otros para gran alivio de Ichigo.

Aún así el ex Sustituto todavía era inexperto sobre como funcionaban las cosas en este mundo y más detalles exactos sobre la guerra y esperaba aprenderlos para salir de ciertas situaciones de vida o muerte. Aún estaba molesto por haberlo forzado a participar en esta estúpida guerra por una estúpida copa concede deseos, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo si quería que él y sus amigos regresaran a casa sanos y salvo.

Y con esa resolución, el veterano de la Guerra de Invierno tenía que prepararse para la batalla. Ichigo dio media vuelta dejando de observar durante un gran rato las vistas de la ciudad y dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño que no estaba muy lejos para empezar el día. Ichigo se preguntaba para si mismo si sería capaz de vencer a los 7 Masters aún sin sus poderes de Shinigami o si su Servant era una de las más fuertes como presumía. Según las palabras de tanto Kisuke como Tokiomi, Mordred pertenecía a la clase Saber, que eran bien afamados por ser excepcionales espadachines como lo son los capitanes Shinigamis o Espadas. Todavía no sabía como era de fuerte, salvo que logro vencer a un hollow normal y corriente con una facilidad increíble, aunque eso no le sorprendía demasiado, puesto que vencer a esas criaturas era como un juego de niños incluso para él cuando tuvo los poderes de Rukia.

Pero tampoco sabía si pudiera hacer algo parecido a lo que hacían los Shinigamis como el Shikai o el Bankai, pero ya preguntara con el tiempo.

Tampoco creía que Ichigo se llevara bien con el infame Caballero de la Rebelión debido a su actitud obstinada y molesta. Desde que se conocieron, él y el Caballero de la Rebelión no se habían considerado como compañeros de armas y muchos menos amigos. No era que le molestara tanto su ardiente personalidad marimacho, solo que desde un principio no se respetaban mutuamente, ya que ella lo consideraba como un Master inepto para la guerra, cosa que no le importaba demasiado ya que no había oído hablar de la guerra ni quería participar en ella.

La otra cosa que no le gustaba de ella fue que a veces se aprovechaba de su mal genio para burlarse y hacer unas risas de vez en cuando al ver su reacción molesta. No sabía si considerarlo como una igual a Rukia o Hiyori debido a sus personalidades similares o comportamiento. Demonios, ¿por qué siempre acababa con compañeras similares a estas 3?

Definitivamente no creía que terminaran llevarse bien. Sin embargo, sabía que tenían que colaborar en esto ya que los 2 tenían un objetivo en común y era conseguir el Grial y que les conceda sus respectivos deseos. Y para ello tendrán que trabajar en equipo quieran o no para derrotar a los otros Masters y Servants hasta que solo quedarán ellos en pie y todo habrá acabado al fin.

La mano de Ichigo alcanzo el picaporte de la puerta del cuarto de baño, y la abrió dejándole acceso al cuarto. Lo primero que noto al entrar fue el fuerte rocío de la ducha y a pocos metros más adelante una figura delgada metida en la bañera. Dicha figura estaba obviamente desnuda permitiendo que el rocío le cayera encima de su cuerpo disfrutando de la sensación templada. La figura en cuestión era obviamente femenina, aproximadamente de su edad, y por suerte ella estaba de espalda. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamaba la atención fue su larga melena rubia de aspecto rebelde que le sobresalía de la cabeza y casi le llegaba a la zona lumbar.

Los minutos que pasaron allí fueron bastante tensos como los ojos de Ichigo aún seguían posados en la misteriosa chica bañándose mientras un rubor fue creciendo lentamente en su cara. Fue entonces que de forma casi casual, la cabeza de la chica volteo hacia atrás para ver al intruso observándola a pocos metros de ella.

Ichigo se horrorizo más mientras su rubor se incrementaba por toda su cara. La chica por su parte, solo miraba con una expresión confusa muy femenina, provocando que Ichigo pensara de que ella no se trataba de su Servant marimacho.

Se equivoco…

"¡GILIPOLLAS! ¿¡QUÉ COÑO ESTAS MIRANDO!?" Bramo el Caballero de la Rebelión en toda su furia por haber espiado su intimidad.

Ichigo salió inmediatamente del cuarto de baño cuando una lluvia de botellas de champú u otros objetos de baño salieron disparados hacia él. Apenas logro esquivar algunos lanzamientos cuando se volvió hacia ella.

"Lo siento, yo-

*_PLASH_*

Sus disculpas no fueron escuchadas cuando un pequeño bote de champú impacto justo en su hocico. No hacia falta decir que fue muy doloroso cuando el bote se deslizo hacia abajo dejando una marca sonrojada en ella y una pequeña línea de sangre emergiendo de su nariz. Ichigo se tapo la herida con ambas manos mientras gemía de dolor.

"¡Cierra la puerta ahora!" Gritó de nuevo Mordred de forma amenazante. Haciendo caso, Ichigo cerro inmediatamente la puerta. Momentos después, Ichigo se quito ambas manos del hocico aún luciendo un poco rojo y maldijo en voz baja por su mala suerte y por esa maldita marimacho duchándose.

Kon quien había estado en el sofá todo este tiempo, escuchó el escándalo provocado por Mordred y Ichigo, se asomo encima y vio a Ichigo justo al frente de la puerta del cuarto de baño aún gruñendo por el repentino incidente. El alma modificada parecía un poco sorprendido por esto.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que tu no eras el que había entrado al baño hace un rato?" Preguntó Kon con curiosidad llamando la atención de Ichigo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Ichigo mientras miraba confuso a Kon a distancia.

"Veras, hace un buen rato me desperté cuando alguien abrió la puerta del baño. No mire para ver quien era pero pensé que eras tu, pero ahora veo que no." contó Kon como luego empezó a reírse del infortunio del adolescente por haber entrado en el cuarto de baño y haber presenciado intencionalmente a una Mordred desnuda.

"Nē, ¿cómo fue? ¿Vistes sus pechos?" Siguió preguntando el alma modificada sacando su lado pervertido. Ichigo frunció más el ceño irritado al ver como su molesto compañero le estaba dejando quedar como un pervertido. Justo cuando iba a reprenderlo, de repente escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeado flojamente desde el exterior.

"¿¡Quien es!?" Gritó Ichigo mirando la puerta de manera cabreada. Un momento después escucho la voz.

"Soy yo, Kurosaki-kun." Respondió la suave voz de Orihime desde el exterior con un tono un poco intimidada por el grito de Ichigo.

La expresión del chico peli naranja se aflojo al reconocer a una de sus amigas más cercanas.

"Solo quería decirte que si tú, Kon-san y Mordred-san no estáis demasiado ocupados, ¿podréis ir a nuestra habitación para desayunar juntos?"

La expresión de Kon se ilumino con entusiasmo al escuchar que la burbujeante chica los estuviera invitado a desayunar con ellos.

"Di que sí, di que sí." Instó Kon a Ichigo a que aceptara el pedido de Inoue. Ichigo solo soltó un enorme suspiro de descanso antes de contestar.

"¡Vale, iremos enseguida!" Gritó Ichigo desde el otro lado. Orihime sonrío en respuesta.

"Gracias, os estaré esperando los 3 en la otra habitación." Dijo ella como se fue de inmediato.

Captando esto, Ichigo decidió vestirse apropiadamente para salir. Por lo visto la única ropa que ponía disponer era la misma que había utilizado antes de venir a este mundo ya que no había comprado otra aquí, y no sabía si tendría tiempo para hacerlo, pero de momento aquello era irrelevante. Yendo hacia su ropero, cogió la camisa blanca y se la puso encima de la blanca. Luego se volvió aunque de mala hacia la entrada del cuarto de baños aún ocupado por su Servant, pero decidió volver a entrar para ser golpeado por una lluvia enfurecida de botes de champú.

El chico toco varias veces la puerta.

"Oi, Mordred, ¿puedes oírme?" Gritó Ichigo para que el caballero marimacho la escuchara desde el otro lado.

"¿¡Qué quieres!?" Gritó Mordred desde el otro extremo claramente molesta por la interrupción.

"Voy a la habitación de Inoue y Ishida al otro lado. Ve tu también cuando termines."

"¡Vale!"

Una vez recibido su respuesta, el Master de Mordred por fin pudo salir y se dirigió hacia la salida.

"Vamos, Kon." Instó el adolescente hacia el alma modificada, quien tomando esto como una señal, dio un gran salto hacia el hombro de Ichigo.

"Por cierto," Empezó Ichigo recordando algo que sucedió anoche en su ausencia. "¿como os fue Mordred y tu antes por la noche?"

"Oh, pues veras, ella y yo invitamos a Kisuke-san a cenar allí abajo y acepto con mucho gusto." Empezó Kon relatando lo sucedido mientras Ichigo prestaba atención. "Tuvimos suerte de que el restaurante estuviera abierto a estas horas y aprovechamos la ocasión para entrar. Había poca gente y lo que hizo Kisuke-san fue que me hizo que poseyera al encargado del restaurante para que así nos permitiera comer todo lo que queramos sin la necesidad de pagar, y yo también aproveche para disfrutar de la comilona." Y para hacer su punto, Kon se froto el estomago con ambas manos mientras recordaba haberse zampado todo tipos de alimentos con el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Ichigo solo frunció un poco el ceño al imaginarse como el alma modificada se atiborraba dentro del cuerpo del encargado del restaurante y esperaba que lo hayan dejado todo como estaba antes, aunque de seguro que el encargado tendría dolores de barriga con las cosas que forzó Kon a llenarse el estómago.

"¿Y como se comporto Mordred ahí abajo?" Preguntó Ichigo un poco preocupado por el hecho de que era probable de que su Servant se haya metido en problemas.

"Mmm, no preste demasiada atención ya que estaba distraído comiéndome un pollo asado, pero recuerdo que un chulo se acerco a ella y trato de coquetear con ella, solo para recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y quedo en K.O. Qué miedo, ¿no?"

Ichigo tuvo que suspirar exasperado internamente. Sabía que esto podría haber pasado.

"Después de atiborrarnos, nos fuimos del lugar satisfechos y lo dejamos tal como estaba antes." Finalizó Kon.

Ichigo recopilo el ultimo tramo de información y solo pudo suspirar mentalmente de nuevo de que las cosas hayan salido bien, al menos a su manera. Con todo escuchado, el ex Sustituto decidió salir ya de su habitación y se dirigió a la de donde estaban Uryū y Orihime, que estaba justo al lado, y cuya puerta estaba medio abierta para que pudiera pasar con facilidad. Una vez a dentro, se encontraron con Ishida y Inoue quien esta ultima la estaba esperando.

"Ohayō, Kurosaki-kun y Kon-kun." SaludÓ alegremente Orihime. Ichigo y Kon les devolvieron la sonrisa.

"Ohayō, Orihime-chan." Saludó Kon mientras bajaba del hombro de Ichigo.

"Yo, Inoue." Levantó Ichigo su propio gesto amistoso. Ella les sonrío a cambio, antes de notar que faltaba a alguien más aquí.

"¿Donde esta Mordred-san?"

"Ella se esta duchando en mi habitación." Respondió Ichigo mientras hacia un pequeño gesto de cabeza hacia la derecha para indicar la dirección de su habitación.

"Bueno, ¿te apetece unas tostadas?" Preguntó la chica burbujeante indicando la pequeña cocina con una tostadora encima de la mesa.

"Hai, arigatō." Agradeció amablemente el chico. La chica se sonrojo ligeramente mientras se ponía en marcha con la tostadora. Kon frunció el ceño un poco envidioso del afecto de la chica burbujeante y amable con el chico peli naranja.

"Veo que tienes un don para hacer que las chicas se rindan ante ti, Kurosaki." Comentó Ishida mientras ajustaba sus anteojos. Aquello no fue bien escuchado con buenos oídos del ex Sustituto.

"¡Uru sei! Ni por mi que fuera un mujeriego como tú." Replicó Ichigo molesto por el comentario. Luego dejo de lado su furia, cuando noto que el Quincy estaba sentado inspeccionando un ordenador portátil, y aunque no quiso admitirlo, esta realmente curioso.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó el ex Shinigami.

"Me alegro de que lo preguntes. Mientras estabas dormido, Urahara-san logro enviarme información importante de este mundo y cual son sus principales diferencias con el nuestro." Respondió Ishida llamando la atención de Orihime quien había puesto los 2 panes en las tostadoras, y luego se dirigió a donde estaba el ex Shinigami y el Quincy para escucharlos.

"La verdad es que esto es un poco complejo, así que prestar atención." Dijo el Quincy mientras se preparaba para dar su explicación mientras sus 2 amigos (más Kon) ponían atención. "Tal como decía Urahara-san, aparte de Karakura-chō, tampoco existe la Soul Society y el Hueco Mundo, por tanto no hay Shinigamis, hollows y Quincys en este mundo."

"Bueno, eso ya lo sabemos. ¿Qué más?" Interrumpió Ichigo queriendo saltarse lo que había oído, e ir directamente al grano. Un acto que molesto un poco al otro adolescente.

"Bueno, tal como suponíamos, puesto que en este mundo no posee tanta compatibilidad espiritual con el nuestro, utiliza otra fuente similar proveniente de Gaia."

"¿Gaia?" Repitió Ichigo sin estar relacionado con ese nombre. Al mismo tiempo, Orihime le trae un plato con 2 tostadas recién hecha con un bote de mantequilla encima de la mesa.

"En algunas culturas, especialmente budista, Gaia se trata de la encarnación misma de la Tierra ya que representa su voluntad y la energía vital que da vida a sus habitantes. Imaginaos que la Tierra, más que un simple cuerpo celeste en medio del universo, tuviera voluntad propia como un ser viviente." Explicó Ishida captando la atención de los 3 quienes parecían interesados por el tema.

"¿Dices que la Tierra esta viva o algo?" Peguntó Inoue curiosa.

"No del todo." Corrigió el Quincy mientras se ajustaba las lentes. "Gaia es la voluntad que da vida al mundo mediante una gran fuente de energía que ella produce conocida como Maná, que actúa como la fuerza vital del planeta y ocupa la atmósfera. Digamos que es más o menos parecido al Reishi, pero de forma natural."

Mientras Inoue prestaba gran atención, Ichigo solo se conformo en masticar una de sus tostadas con mantequilla, y el Quincy no sabría decir que si también estaba prestando atención o no, pero no se molesto en intentarlo.

"Bueno, en este mundo existen 2 tipos de energía mágica producidos por Gaia, una que ya os había dicho antes, el Maná; que es la mayor energía mágica que se encuentra en la atmósfera del mundo. Es conocido como el "Aliento del planeta que llena el mundo y la naturaleza".

La otra fuente se la conoce como Od, que es la energía de la fuerza vital que se encuentra dentro de los organismos vivos como los humanos y animales, y es un elemento similar al reiatsu." Ishida explicó a los dos. "La diferencia entre el Maná y el Od es su abundancia. El Maná se puede encontrar casi en cualquier lugar y en grandes cantidades, por lo que los magos lo llaman la 'Fuente Mayor'. Mientras que el Od es la energía dentro de los humanos y animales, es mucha más pequeña en cantidad, y por ello se la llama 'Fuente Menor'.

A pesar de su aparente presencia ya sea en el entorno natural y la generada por un individuo, la mayoría de los seres humanos no son del todo consciente de su existencia, al igual que los humanos de nuestro mundo que no son consciente del mundo espiritual a su alrededor. Sin embargo, existe un cierto grupo de individuos que al igual que los Quincys, lograron canalizarla y actualizarla en una serie de fenómenos sobrenaturales conocido como Misterio."

"¿Misterio?" Preguntó Orihime confundido.

"El Misterio es la fuente de todos los fenómenos sobrenaturales que produce el mundo, y los magos lo utilizan para crear variaciones artificiales conocidos como Magia o Taumaturgia, que normalmente solo es posible por seres inhumanos."

Ichigo, Orihime y Kon escucharon atentamente esa ultima parte con interés al escuchar el origen de los magos de este mundo y lo común que tenían con los Quincys.

"Por lo visto, este mundo tiene un historial bastante largo, pero el desarrollo de la taumaturgia se había estado llevando a cabo durante muchas generaciones. No se sabe cuanto tiempo lleva existiendo, pero se cree que tiene 900 años, 1000 años, 3000, 5000, o incluso más. La Magía ha existido en este mundo durante muchos siglos, no hay forma de saber quién llegó a existir o cuánto tiempo ha existido."

"Sugoi. ¿Y dé qué son capaces de hacer esos magos, Ishida-kun?" Preguntó Orihime curiosa.

"Todavía no estoy bien seguro, pero creo que sus habilidades de tanto de ataque como la autodefensa son similares a los hechizos de Kido de los Shinigamis como el Hado o el Bakudo." Respondió Ishida. "Pero también creo que también pueden crear hechizos usando el Mana del ambiente a su alrededor, tal como hacemos los Quincys, quienes usamos el reishi de la atmósfera para hacer nuestros propios trucos.

Actualmente hay una gran cantidad de magos viviendo en todo el mundo sin importar la nacionalidad o religión, todos ellos pasando desapercibidos en la sociedad humana. Por lo visto, hubo un tiempo en que aquellos que practicaban la Magia vivían entre los humanos, pero estos últimos comenzaron a temerlos debido a sus habilidades sobrenaturales e inhumanas que comenzaron a cazarlos hasta exterminarlos."

Ichigo, Orihime y Kon se encogieron al escuchar esa ultima parte. Pese a que los magos seguían siendo seres humanos a pesar de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, la gente común no los veían como tal, y por ello decidieron exterminarlos.

"Durante la Edad Media, se llevaron a cabo innumerables persecuciones contra aquellos que poseían poderes inhumanos como los magos, hechiceros y las brujas, ahorcándolos, decapitarlos o quemarlos vivos en hoguera. Se exterminaron a la mayor parte de la faz de la Tierra, pero aquellos que sobrevivieron a la purga lograron ocultarse y separarse de la sociedad humana para preservar su poder y continuar desarrollándolo en secreto. Aparentemente existe una comunidad de magos a escala mundial conocida como la 'Asociación de Magos', una organización internacional de autoconservación y autodefensa formada por practicantes de la magia con el propósito de controlarla, ocultarla y desarrollarla.

La Asociación de Magia está dividida en tres ramas principales, la Torre del Reloj en Londres, el Templo de Atlas al noroeste de África y el Mar de Errante integrado al norte de Europa."

"¿Quieres decir que esa Asociación de Magos es algo parecido al Colegio Hogwarts de Harry Potter?" Preguntó Orihime con curiosidad al ver la relación entre esta instituciones de magia con la de la famosa novela británica.

"Así es, Inoue-san. Casi lo mismo." Respondió Ishida con una sonrisa.

"¿Harry qué…?" Preguntó Ichigo un poco confuso sin tener conocimiento de ese nombre. Sus amigos, excepto Kon, estaban sorprendidos por esto.

"¿De verdad no sabes de Harry Potter?" Preguntó Orihime al chico peli naranja.

"Pues no. Si es una de esas novelas que veis Tatsuki y tus amigas, entonces no." Respondió Ichigo mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Ishida solo suspiró por la falta de información de su antiguo rival, pero luego decidió ignorarlo y seguir contando.

"Veréis, la Asociación de Magos tiene muchos laboratorios y organismos de investigación que buscan avanzar en el progreso de la taumaturgia, así como instituciones que transmiten sus secretos a generaciones venideras. También ha creado instituciones de investigación y ha establecido y hecho cumplir leyes que prohíben el uso criminal de la magia a fin de promover su desarrollo o regresión. La verdad es que me gustaría estudiar allí algún día."

"Pues quédate en este mundo entonces." Dijo Ichigo casi sarcásticamente.

"Ojalá pudiera." Murmuró Ishida un poco irritado por el tono de Ichigo.

"A mi también me gustaría estudiar allí, pero tampoco puedo quedarme ya que echaría de menos a Tatsuki-chan y a las demás." Dijo Orihime también entusiasmada de poder estudiar en una de esas instituciones similares a Hogwarts de Harry Potter. "De seguro que sería divertido aprender mágia, y quien sabe, tal vez podríamos llegar a ser grandes magos, ¿no crees, Ishida-kun?"

"Estoy de acuerdo." Respondió Ishida con una sonrisa y Orihime agrandó un poco la suya. Dicho entusiasmo no fue compartido por Ichigo y Kon.

"Bueno, si habéis terminado ya, me gustaría que siguieras contando más sobre eso." Dijo Ichigo con la esperanza de cambiar de conversación.

"Muy bien. Aunque la Asociación sea una especie de institución y su énfasis se da en la búsqueda del conocimiento, al parecer también comparte ciertas cosas en común con el Gotei 13, ya que también busca incrementar su propia fuerza militar para protegerse a sí misma de entidades que puedan amenazar su existencia, como otras organizaciones menores de magos, fuerzas sobrenaturales que buscan castigar a la humanidad por entrometerse en áreas que no deben ser tocadas, especialmente la Santa Iglesia."

"¿La Santa Iglesia?" Preguntó Orihime curiosa por la mención del nombre.

"Sí, según lo que leí, la existencia de la Asociación de Magos es totalmente desconocida para el mundo entero, pero existe una facción abiertamente hostil a ellos conocido como la Santa Iglesia. Se trata de una organización religiosa internacional fundada en algún momento del Siglo VIII, aparentemente labrada tras la Iglesia Católica Apostólica Romana. Se trata de una facción muy poderosa alrededor del mundo formada por fanáticos religiosos que insisten que los llamados herejes tienen que ser destruidos y los magos no son una excepción. Parece ser que coexiste pacíficamente con la Asociación de Magos, aunque este no ha sido siempre el caso, ya que se vuelve muy hostiles hacia los magos que abusan de su poder en la población humana, y por ello esta integrada por cazadores de magos formado por asesinos bien entrenados, mercenarios o cazarrecompensas. Por lo visto la Iglesia fueron los responsables de la exterminación de los magos durante la Edad Media."

"Espera un momento." Dijo Ichigo de repente. "Aquel viejo de la iglesia era un miembro de esa Santa Iglesia, ¿no?"

"Sí, Kotomine Risei es un miembro de la Santa Iglesia." Respondió Ishida.

"Y si aquel hombre de rojo que se supone que es mi enemigo es un mago, ¿por qué están juntos si se supone que son enemigos?" Preguntó Ichigo sin entender porque 2 miembros de facciones enemigas estaban juntos sin ver algún signo de hostilidad.

"A eso voy." Dijo el Quincy momentáneamente antes de ajustar sus lentes. "Ahora les contaré sobre las Guerras del Santo Grial.

Todo comenzó alrededor de 1790 cuando 3 familias de poderosos magos; los Einzberns, de origen alemán, los Tohsakas, de donde desciende Tokiomi y los Makiris se reunieron para formar en secreto una alianza y crear lo que más tarde se convertiría el sistema de la Guerra del Santo Grial. El propósito de esto es desconocido.

En aquel momento, la Asociación de Magos y la Santa Iglesia estaban enfrascados en una batalla a muerte, por lo que las 3 familias eligieron una tierra del Lejano Oriente, donde la Iglesia no podía monitorear. Los Einzberns proporcionaron la alquimia para crear lo que sería el Gran Grial y prepararon el recipiente para hacerlo funcionar. Los Tohsakas proporcionaron la tierra necesaria para convertirlo en el escenario principal del ritual, que es precisamente Fuyuki, y también llamarían a los Espíritus Heroicos del Trono de los Héroes para convertirlos en sus _Servants_ a cambio de que estos también saldrían beneficiados."

"¿Beneficiados?" Orihime preguntó de repente.

"Sí, por lo visto, los Espíritus Heroicos no están obligados en participar en el ritual a no ser que ellos también salgan beneficiados como tener su parte del deseo del Grial." Respondió Ishida. "Esa es la principal razón por la que los Espíritus Heroicos regresaron al mundo de los vivos, respondiendo a la convocatoria de los _Masters_ y se convirtieron en sus _Servants _para combatir juntos y ganar el Grial para eso."

Ichigo y Orihime se pusieron pensativos ante la idea de que los Servants también querían su parte del premio.

"Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que la razón por la que Mordred-san apareció fue para eso?" Preguntó Orihime de repente.

"Sí, para Mordred no hay excepciones." Respondió el Quincy antes de mirar a Ichigo. "La razón por la que Mordred respondió a tu llamada involuntaria y se convirtió en tu _Servant_ fue porque ella quiere, a diferencia de ti, obtener el Santo Grial y pedir su deseo sea cual sea. Y pese a que ella te vea como alguien inadecuado para ser su _Master_, ella seguirá estando de tu lado aunque sea constitucionalmente para ese propósito."

Ichigo no dijo nada mientras absorbía esa última información. Así que el propósito de que la rubia aún estuviera de su lado a pesar de no ser lo que esperaba fue porque quería el Grial.

Orihime también pensaba lo mismo, mientras también reflexionaba cuál sería el deseo que tanto quería Mordred.

"Bueno, los Makiri ensamblaron la hechicería para estabilizar los materiales de partida y diseñaron los Sellos de Comando que comandaban a los _Servants_. Tomó alrededor de 10 años reunir la energía necesaria para crear el sistema del Grial.

La primera guerra tuvo lugar alrededor de 1800, pero no estaba destinada a ser nada como las futuras Guerras del Santo Grial. No fue nombrado como tal y no fue una guerra en absoluto, ya que se tenía la intensión de ser un ritual para que las 3 familias lograran sus respectivos deseos sin derramamiento de sangre. Pero las Tres Familias que originalmente planeaban utilizarlo se dieron cuenta de que el sistema solo podía permitir que una sola persona lo utilizara. Aunque tenían los mismos objetivos, sus opiniones sobre cómo alcanzarlos eran diferentes, por lo que este imprevisto probocó que se rompiera la alianza.

En cambio, acordaron continuar con el sistema y los medios para crear el Grial, pero luego se convertirían en enemigos cuando fuera convocado. Debido a que se requería a 7 Espíritus Heroicos para lograr el ritual y 7 _Masters_ para convocarlos, las 3 familias convocaron a 4 magos más con mensajes que decían: "Uníos a la Guerra del Santo Grial para obtener vuestro deseo y convertiros en _Masters_". Esto causó una disputa interna entre ellos que al final no fueron conflictos importantes.

La Segunda Guerra del Santo Grial se llevó a cabo alrededor de la década de 1860, 60 años después de la primera, que tomó formalmente el nombre de "Guerra del Santo Grial". En aquel tiempo, no habían reglas para que los _Masters_ y sus respectivos _Servants_ la siguieran, y se convirtió en una ola de asesinatos en la que nadie sobrevivió." Orihime solo miró solemnemente al imaginarse el numero de victimas que hubo en aquella horrible contienda.

"Esto hizo que las 3 familias crearan reglas más estrictas y trajo a una tercera facción, la Santa Iglesia, cuyo trabajo consistía en velar por cualquier reclamo del Santo Grial. La Iglesia envió un supervisor para que actuara como mediador entre la Iglesia y la Asociación de Magos para evitar que cayera en las manos equivocadas y si el Santo Grial resultara ser una verdadera Reliquia, entonces la Iglesia evitaría el acuerdo de alto el fuego y saquearlo de las manos de los magos.

La Tercera Guerra ocurrió en la década de 1930 antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Lo cierto es que no pude encontrar ninguna información aparente sobre lo que ocurrió, ya que no se dieron detalles." Hablo el Quincy con un tono cansado lo cual decepcionaron ligeramente a sus amigos. "De cualquier forma, a diferencia de la segunda, ningún colectivo que no tuvo nada que ver en esto se vio perjudicado, y su existencia quedo bajo secreto incluso después de la ocupación aliada en el país hasta el día de hoy. Ahora mismo se esta dando la cuarta y quizás no sea la ultima."

Los amigos del Quincy absorbieron toda la información dada por él como funcionaron las anteriores guerras antes que estas. Para el Master elegido, le importo un comino lo que querían realmente las 3 familias fundadoras, ya que su único deseo fue poder regresar junto a sus amigos a casa y no volver a involucrarse en cosas estúpidas como esta.

"Demo..." Habló de repente Inoue tras un corto silencio mientras miraba a Ichigo preocupada. "Eso no explica porque Kurosaki-kun esta involucrado en esto si él no es uno de esos magos."

"Si bien, es cierto que Kurosaki no pertenece a la misma línea de los 3 magos fundadores, pero en realidad no es necesario que un mago participante no este relacionado de ningún modo con ellos, ya que cualquiera puede hacerlo." Explicó Ishida.

"Sí, pero eso no explica porque yo, si yo no soy un mago." Replicó Ichigo casi con irritación.

El Quincy solo suspiró. En resumida cuentas, ese era el principal misterio que tenían que resolver. ¿Por qué el Santo Grial decidió atraer a alguien que no era un mago, no era consciente de su papel aquí y encima de un mundo lejos de la influencia de Gaia? Aquello era un gran misterio, pero considerando lo que les contó Tokiomi de que ese Grial tuviera conciencia y voluntad propia, y parte de su personalidad es caprichosa, a lo mejor estaba jugando o poniendo a prueba a Kurosaki puesto a que era candidato para ser un espíritu heroico, aunque eso no lo sabría a ciencia cierta.

"Bueno, de cualquier manera no tenemos más remedio que participar." Fue la respuesta definitiva del Quincy, haciendo que Ichigo se desinflara por no encontrar una respuesta apropiada. "No te preocupes, porque puesto a que nosotros estamos aquí, te ayudaremos a ganar."

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al ex Sustituto al oírlas.

"Espera, ¿qué?"

"Es verdad. Ishida-kun y yo lo hemos estado hablando, y también hemos decidido ayudarte a ganar el Santo Grial." Respondió Orihime tan segura de si misma a pesar de la circunstancias.

Ichigo estaba en una perdida de palabras. Puesto que él fue el culpable de que sus 2 amigos estuvieran involucrados involuntariamente en esto, se había convertido en su responsabilidad y principal razón por la que participar en el ritual para ayudarlos a regresar a casa de una vez. Pensaba que tendría que luchar solo junto a su Servant ya que eran los únicos que podían participar libremente y hacer que esta ultima se encargara del resto, pero esto no lo esperaba.

"Esperad un momento, ¿lo decís enserio?" Preguntó Ichigo incrédulo. "Pero esto va entre magos y _Servants_."

"Ya, pero tu no eres un mago, así que tu no podrás hacer nada para respaldar a Mordred y tendría que luchar sola contra 2 oponentes a la vez." Explico Uryū momentáneamente. "Con mis habilidades cambiaremos este problema a nuestro favor."

Aún así el Master no mago todavía no estaba demasiado convencido con esto. A él no le gustaba aprovecharse y depender de otros para conseguir sus metas mientras él se limitaba a observar. No, aquel no era su estilo de mantenerse al margen y ver como uno de sus amigos saliera herido o peor delante de sus ojos sin que él hiciera algo al respecto por ayudarlos.

¡No, tiene que haber otra alternativa!

"¡Yo también iré!" Los 3 se giraron al escuchar la voz entusiasta de Kon quien estaba encima de un sofá, cuya expresión decía que también quería tomar parte en la contienda. "Yo también tomare parte en esto y machacaré a esos magos."

Por supuesto ninguno lo tomo en serio como miraron al león de peluche parlante con miradas escépticas.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis de esa forma?" Preguntó el alma modificada incomodo por las miradas.

"Perdona, ¿pero como vas a hacerlo?" Preguntó Uryū confusamente sin ánimos de ofender.

"¿No es obvio?" Cuestionó Kon casi ofendido. "Puedo posee a alguien de aspecto fuerte y seré formidable a la hora de luchar." Dijo confiado como fantaseaba en tomar el cuerpo de alguien con el calibre de Chad y ser lo más fuerte que quisiera. "O si tengo oportunidad, puedo poseer a uno de esos _Master_ para dejar a su _Servant_ es desventaja."

"Ia. No te ofendas, pero no creo que sea necesario tomar el cuerpo de otra persona." Respondió Uryū con el mismo tono.

"Es verdad, ¿qué pasaría con el alma de dicha persona?" Cuestionó Orihime suavemente viendo que aquello también era mala idea. El león de peluche casi cayo en depresión al ver que su plan no podría realizarse.

"D-demo, ¿estáis seguro?" Preguntó Ichigo olvidándose de Kon y ahora mirando a sus amigos preocupados. "Agradezco vuestra ayuda, pero no creo que-

"¿Todavía sigues pensando así?" Replicó Ishida al ex Sustituto. "Entiendo que solo estas preocupado por nosotros, pero tampoco lo hacemos solo por ti, sino también por nosotros mismos ya que tu no eres el único que quiere salir de aquí."

"Es verdad." Dijo Orihime de repente. "Durante los 2 siguientes años desde que perdiste tus poderes de Shinigami, Sado-kun y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre qué hacer al respecto debido a tu situación. Acordamos que dado que ya no tenías el poder para defenderte, hicimos una promesa de que nos haríamos más fuertes. Para que cuando llegue el momento, seremos nostrosos los que te protejamos."

Ichigo se quedó congelado por esto.

No tenía ni idea de que tanto Inoue como Chad habían estado entrenando durante los 17 meses desde que derrotó a Aizen, solo por él.

"No lo cargues todo a tus espaldas" Hablo Ishida con convicción. "Para eso están los amigos."

Es cierto que el Quincy y la chica habían vivido tantas batallas y dificultades ya sea en la Sociedad de Almas o en Hueco Mundo y confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades al verlos pelear con cualquier oponente, pero aún así no podía estar preocupado por su seguridad al enfrentarse a oponentes que aún no conocían, aunque esperaba que no se tratara de un Servant.

Recordaba los momentos de duda y preocupación que sintió cuando viajaron al Hueco Mundo para rescatar a Orihime de los Arrancars, pero sus amigos le hicieron recapacitar para que confiaran y cada uno fuera por un camino diferente confiando en que volverían a encontrarse una vez que su misión estuviera hecha.

Así había sido, e incluso a pesar de haber sentido como Chad y Rukia fueron derrotados, todavía se rehusaba a desconfiar sobre ellos a pesar de su gran preocupación. Solo daba gracias a las fuerzas del Gotei 13 que vinieran a tiempo para salvarlos.

Ahora tenía que volver a pasar por esto de nuevo al tratar de confiar ciegamente en sus amigos para lograr sus objetivos. Él veía las expresiones del Quincy y Inoue que a pesar de sus dudas, no estaban dispuestos a ceder ante nada por muy peligroso que sean las circunstancias, y tampoco creía que iba a escuchar sus suplicas.

Con eso en mente, el ex Sustituto dio su respuesta.

"Wakatta, tu ganas. Pero no os enfrentáis a esos _Servants_."

"Descuida, nosotros intervendremos si uno de sus _Masters_ trata de atacarte." Respondió Ishida con una sonrisa contento de que el ex Shinigami les dejara cooperar.

Inoue también se veía de la misma forma y también se sentía confiada de que sus habilidades les fuera útil en la guerra para curar lesiones graves ya sea de Kurosaki y las de Mordred.

Hablando del Servant de Ichigo, ¿donde se había metido?

"Oi, oi, ¿de qué estabais hablando?" Los 3 casi se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz femenina y dura, y voltearon hacia atrás para ver a la caballero rubia vistiendo con su atuendo de ayer.

"Mordred-san." Exclamó sorprendida Orihime. "Ohayō, ¿te apetece desayunar?"

Mordred ignoro a la otra chica y solo se centro en su Master.

"¿Qué me he perdido?" Preguntó ella como caminaba hacia ellos con las manos sobre los bolsillos.

"Uh, ia, nada." Respondió Ichigo un instante después. Ella se detuvo casi al lado de él.

"¿Y ese viejo que nos acompaño?" Preguntó de nuevo en referencia a Kisuke.

"Urahara-san esta explorando por los alrededores de la ciudad y ya a terminado de leer todo el libro que contiene toda la información de la guerra y se la acabo de explicar a Kurosaki." Contó el Quincy al Servant.

"Ah, perfecto." Dijo con ella con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Bien, _Master_, espero que estés preparado para la noche."

"Te he dicho que no me llames _Master_." Espetó Ichigo estando harto de que lo apodaran de esa manera extrañamente uniformal. Mordred no pudo evitar soltar unas risas.

"Perdón, perdona." Dijo ella como daba fuertes palmadas (no tan fuertes) sobre la espalda de Ichigo. "Se me había olvidado, Kurosaki."

"Ichigo." Corrigió su Master no queriendo que lo llamara de otra manera uniformalmente.

"Por cierto, Ichigo, ¿no ibas a bañarte?" Dijo Mordred pronunciando 'Ichigo' con poco énfasis mientras le recordaba lo que iba hacer él antes del incidente.

Esto tuvo el efecto deseado cuando el chico peli naranja recordó torpemente que todavía no se había bañado aún por culpa de aquel incidente.

"¿Todavía no te habías bañado?" Preguntó Orihime mirando con curiosidad a un tenso Ichigo. El chico no quería hablarles a sus amigos la razón por la que no tuvo tiempo de bañarse y rezaba a que Kon y Mordred no se chivaran de esto.

"Bueno, mejor me baño ya." Dijo Ichigo para evitar la pregunta de su amiga e irse a bañarse ahora. Sin embargo, se detuvo y se fijo en su Servant para preguntarle una cosa importante.

"Por cierto, ¿has gastado el agua caliente?"

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de contestar. "Ni idea, pero tal vez."

Esto hizo que el chico frunciera más el ceño. Todavía no estaba seguro, pero era probable que haya gastado el agua caliente puesto que tenía un cabello largo por lo que podría tomarse su tiempo en echarse demasiado champú.

"Mejor me baño aquí." Dijo como decidió no intentar como estaba la ducha de su habitación y decidió bañarse aquí.

Los amigos de Ichigo solo pudieron mirar sin decir ninguna palabra como el otro adolescente se retiraba al otro cuarto de baño para ducharse allí.

* * *

**Unos minutos más tarde**

El resto de la mañana paso con normalidad mientras cada uno hacia sus propias tareas. Ichigo disfruto de su baño calentito con el roció del agua relajando sus músculos. Uryū aún estaba sentado revisando su portátil revisando información nueva que le proporciono Urahara.

Mordred por su parte, tomo unas tostadas hechas por Orihime. En realidad no eran su comida favorita, pero era lo único que había, y se los tomo sin problemas. Una vez terminado de desayunar, la Servant se dedico a relajarse y ver un poco la televisión sentada en el sofá. Ella cogió el mando y empezó a presionar varios botones en busca de un canal entretenidos.

Una vez terminado de ducharse, el octavo Master se había secado el cuerpo con toallas limpias y como era de esperar se puso la misma ropa.

'_Debería comprar ropa nueva._' Pensó para sus adentros el adolescente puesto a que no debería seguir teniendo la misma ropa todos los días. Ichigo pensó en que debería ir a comprar ropa nueva en alguna tienda por la ciudad, pero pronto descarto tal opción, ya que no quería arriesgarse a aventurarse por la ciudad para encontrar una ya que aún no conocía como era su alrededor y podría perderse además de que podría ser presa fácil para un Master que quiera aprovechar su situación.

Con eso en mente, decidió quedarse aquí hasta que llegara la hora de iniciar la guerra que será en el amparo de la noche según indicaban las reglas.

El chico peli naranja salio del cuarto de baño recién duchado y lo primero que vio al salir fue a su compañera de armas sentada en el sofá extendiendo su brazo derecho con el mando distancia en la mano apuntando hacia el televisor para cambiar de canal, y Orihime estaba a su lado.

Por un momento le pareció una vista algo extraño para el Master elegido viendo a su Servant usar algo moderno en cuya época donde vivió no existían esas cosas como aparatos electrónicos. Se preguntaba si Inoue fue quien la enseño a utilizar el mando así de fácil.

"¿Dō shita no, Kurosaki?" Preguntó Uryū al ver como Ichigo había estado de pie como una estatua hace unos momentos viendo a Mordred y Orihime sentadas juntas. El Quincy no pudo evitar su curiosidad al preguntarse que estaba mal con el Master de Mordred, y es por eso que decidió acercarse para saber que ocurría. "¿Hay algo mal?"

Ichigo miro ligeramente a su antiguo rival a su lado, y se preparo para preguntar.

"Ishida, ¿en que época vivía Mordred?" Preguntó con curiosidad haciendo que el otro adolescente lo mirara algo extrañado. "Digo de que cuantos años tiene."

A pesar de la extraña pregunta, el chico con anteojos decidió responder. "Pues aproximadamente hace más de 1500 años."

"¿Y en esa época existían cosas modernas como el mando distancia?" Preguntó Ichigo mientras seguía mirando a su Servant a distancia. Ishida aún no comprendía a donde quería llegar Kurosaki con todo esto, pero al fijarse a lo que él estaba mirando, enseguida comprendió porque.

"Ah, si te refieres a eso, dejame decirte que es cierto que si alguien de una época pasada bastante remota viniera a nuestra época actual, de seguro que pillarían un infarto al ver cosas que no existen en su época como la televisión o un coche, y Mordred no es ninguna excepción." Explicó Ishida detalladamente antes de ajustar sus anteojos. "Daga, por lo visto el Grial aparte de devolver a la vida a la gente que una vez existieron en el pasado, también les otorga cierto conocimiento de la vida actual para que puedan adaptarse perfectamente aquí." Entonces sus ojos brillaron de manera intelectual. "Incluso escuche que también podría conducir un coche hasta pilotar un avión instintivamente."

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con perplejidad al oír eso.

"¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Bueno, eso es lo que leí en la información que saco Urahara-san en ese libro." Respondió Ishida con una sonrisa.

Ichigo no sabría decir si era cierto lo que estaba diciendo el otro chico o es una especie de broma pesada, pero decidió no saberlo.

* * *

"Tch, ¿es que no hay algo que merece la pena?" Gruñó la Servant de Ichigo mientras seguía presionando varias veces los botones del mando para cambiar de canal. Hacía un buen rato que Mordred había tratado de buscar algo entretenido en este objeto de la era moderna como una serie o película de acción como 2 guerreros luchando entre si con espadas, pero por desgracia solo salía cosas que no comprendía como cosas románticas o drama, todo aburrido.

"Vaya mierda." Resopló de nuevo mientras seguía cambiando de canal.

En cada lado, Orihime y Kon solo podían mirarla con confusión como ella aún dirigía su mirada irritada a la televisión mientras su mano aún dirigía el mando distancia. La primera quería tranquilizarla y dejara de cambiar canales sin parar antes de que perdiera los estribos, pero por otro lado también temía interrumpir al Caballero de la Rebelión viendo que parecía que no estaba de humor para hablar.

Solo fue después de unos momentos que la rubia finalmente se rindió de mala ganas y dejó el mando a un lado y recostó la cabeza sobre el sófa. Ella suspiró exasperada.

"No aguanto más. Qué aburrimiento, y encima tengo que esperar a que anochezca." Gruñó quejándose.

Orihime vio esto en silencio y vio por fin su oportunidad para poder hablar con ella.

"A-ano, Mordred-san." Ella llamo suavemente.

La rubia ladeó su cabeza a un lado para mirar vagamente a la otra chica.

¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco?" pidió con una sonrisa amable.

La petición de la peli-naranja confundió a la rubia. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No es nada, solo quiero charlar un poco mientras pasa el tiempo hasta que anochezca y tú y Kurosaki-kun saldréis a pelear. La verdad es que esperar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada es bastante aburrido, así que lo mejor sería hablar para acabar con el aburrimiento."

Mordred solo miraba un poco escéptica a la otra chica, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que ahora mismo se estaba aburriendo y que iba a ser un dolor de cabeza seguir esperando hasta que anocheciera y comenzaran las primeras batallas.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Preguntó ella con algo de pereza.

Inoue consideró sus opciones sobre como interactuar con ella con normalidad. Aún recordaba su primera interacción con ella en la casa de Ichigo, y parecía que ella no le gustaba hablar demasiado de su pasado o de sus padres por lo que parecía, y ayer entendió porque cuando aquel mago, Tokiomi, les contó su infame historia como el supuesto hijo de un rey de Gran Bretaña y como este puso fin a su vida. Las historias lo trataron con mala reputación pero todavía se desconocía el verdadero motivo y circunstancias de sus acciones, por lo que es hora de conocer la verdad.

"Me gustaría saber un poco más de ti." Respondió la chica peli naranja. "¿Me puedes decir que lugar de Inglaterra vivías?"

Mordred parecía considerar la pregunta de la otra chica, y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

"Se qué no quieres hablar demasiado sobre tu pasado, y no quiero agobiarte demasiado, pero al menos podemos matar el aburrimiento, ya que no tenemos otra cosa que hacer, ¿entiendes?" Respondió con una sonrisa suave.

Mordred suspiro internamente ante eso. Hubiera sido muy fácil rechazar la oferta de la otra chica y dejarla de lado, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones al respecto, excepto esperar hasta que oscureciera sin hacer nada. Quizás valiera la pena para que la curiosa aprendiera de su pasado y dejara de molestarla con sus preguntas.

Sin nada más qué hacer, decidió hablar.

"No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia, pero recuerdo que nací y solía vivir sola con mi madre aisladas en una pequeña fortaleza en medio de un frondoso bosque." Empezó a contar mientras su mente quedo absorta en el lejano recuerdo de su infancia.

Orihime asintió al oír eso.

"¿Vivías sola con tu madre?"

Ella solo asintió en respuesta, pero no dijo nada más.

En este punto, Orihime se preguntaba si se atrevería a navegar más en el pasado de Mordred para conocerla mejor a pesar de que ella no quería, pero su curiosidad la abordaba a saber más.

"¿Y tu padre?"

Como era de esperar, la cara de Mordred volteó hacia ella para mirarla con una expresión de pocos amigos por la mención de su 'padre'.

Al lado de ella, Kon solo se pregunto tenso y confuso que porque esa reacción.

"Si no quieres hablar de ello, no pasa nada." Dijo Orihime manteniendo la compostura y una sonrisa. "Yo solo quería-

"Él no estuvo." La interrumpió de repente.

"¿Eh?"

Ahora la mirada de Mordred estaba baja mirando al suelo en un estado desanimado, haciendo que tanto Orihime como Kon la mirara en silencio.

"Mi padre nunca estuvo en el día en que yo nací y pase toda mi infancia sin conocerlo o saber algo de él." Contó con una voz solemne provocando que Orihime lo mirara algo sorprendida.

¿Su padre nunca estuvo con ella durante toda su infancia?

"En ese tiempo…" Ella levanto la cabeza mirando hacia nada en concreto. "Mi madre fue quien me crío sola y se encargo de mi educación y aprendizaje, y nunca me dejaba salir al exterior."

"¿No te dejaba salir afuera?" Preguntó Orihime perpleja al escuchar que la madre no le permitía dejar que su hija saliera a jugar afuera.

"Ella siempre me decía que era peligroso salir al exterior. Como vivíamos en medio de un bosque lleno de lobos y osos, ella siempre me prohibía salir a no ser que ella estuviera conmigo, y por eso pasaba la mayor parte de los días de mi infancia dentro de aquella vieja fortaleza que hizo mi madre. Tampoco me dejaba conocer a otras personas, y es por eso nunca he tenido ningún amigo."

El ambiente se volvió silencio como los oyentes asimilaron las palabras de la rubia y sacudieron un poco la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de madre no permitiera a su hija salir al exterior y dejar que se hiciera amigos? No pudieron evitar pensar con nostalgia que ella no parecía haber llevado una buena infancia como todo niño debería tenerla.

"Todos los días que pase viviendo en aquella fortaleza eran eternos y siempre se repetían una y otra vez, y lo único que podía hacer fue mirar el exterior desde la ventana de mi cuarto pero nada más, y parecía que estaba destinada a no conocer el mundo exterior.

Fue en ese momento en que mi madre finalmente me habló por primera vez sobre mi padre a quien en aquel momento no conocía, y me interese bastante por saber en el supuesto hombre que participó en el ritual de mi nacimiento."

Ella guardo un poco más de silencio mientras su mente divagaba más en el recuerdo.

"Me sorprendí bastante cuando me rebeló que mi padre no era otro que el famoso Rey de los Caballeros Arthur Pendragon, el legendario hombre que derrotó a los invasores sajones y se dice que mató a un temible dragón blanco con una lanza. Me llene de alegría al saber que yo tenía su propia sangre corriendo por mis venas por lo que debería haber sido un príncipe en estos momentos."

'_¿Un príncipe?_' pensaron tanto Orihime y Kon al unisono. '_Querrá decir princesa._'

Ignorando los pensamientos de los 2, Mordred continuó.

"Sin embargo, había un problema y era que mi padre no le gustaban las mujeres." Respondió para sorpresa de Orihime y Kon.

"Por lo que mi madre me explicó, mi padre era un hombre totalmente desinteresado en la vida cotidiana y solo le interesaba la doctrina caballeresca. Fue por eso que mi madre había planeado convertirme en un caballero de pleno derecho como mi padre para que mi madre y yo pudiéramos reunirnos con él. Pero había otro problema..." Orihime y Kon escucharon con más atención. "Resulta que las mujeres no podían convertirse en caballero, y como yo nací mujer, mi madre decidió criarme y educarme como hombre."

"¿Qué hizo que-

La expresión de Orihime se sorprendió por completo al escuchar eso con los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock, incluso Kon también estaba mirando con incredulidad.

"¿¡Tu madre te crío haciéndote creer que eras un hombre!?" Orihime preguntó histéricamente, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado.

Mordred le lanzó una mirada vaga. "Pues claro. Ella comenzó dándome un nombre masculino como Mordred."

Entonces Orihime recordó lo que Tokiomi le había dicho antes de que todas las historias y leyendas recordaban a Mordred como un hombre, incluso su nombre también era masculino. El hecho de que su madre, sea quien sea, la crío de esta manera incluso en público explicaría todo esto.

"Mi madre había contratado a un guerrero para que me enseñara a como utilizar la espada y luchar con ella para convertirme en caballero y servir en la corte de mi padre." Su expresión melancólica indicaba lo duro que había sido la siguiente parte de su vida.

"Durante los siguientes años me habían forzado a entrenar duramente sin descanso todos los días con una espada pesada como lo haría cualquier hombre, llevar armadura y a soportar las duras condiciones que había para no mostrar debilidad ante nadie. Fue gracias a mi gran fuerza de voluntad que logre sobrevivir a esos tortuosos entrenamientos y logre endurecerme tanto en cuerpo y alma y me hice más fuerte como cualquier otro hombre, todo con tal de convertirme en un buen guerrero digno de unirme a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda y ser un caballero perfecto."

Orihime solo podía mirar asombrada al reflexionar lo mucho que tuvo que soportar la rubia para llegar a ser tan fuerte como lo es ahora, y no era de extrañar puesto a que portaba a aquella gruesa armadura en combate que se veía muy pesada, pero para la guerrera el volumen no representaba nada.

"Llegando ese día, me uní a los caballeros de mi padre, y el tiempo que pase luchando contra sus enemigos fue esencial ya que así lograría ganar el respecto y me reconocería como uno de sus hijos."

Fue entonces que su expresión se apago un poco, pareciendo un poco nostálgico. "Pero él nunca lo hizo. Mi padre jamás me reconoció y nunca me vio como su propia sangre." Ella trato de ocultarlo, pero la tristeza se había infiltrado en su voz.

Orihime y Kon obtuvieron miradas perplejas por lo que dijo.

"El Rey nunca reconoció mi poder hasta el final; a pesar de que, en cuestiones de regla y espada, estaba en el mismo nivel, él solo me veía como una herramienta desechable y jamás apreció mis habilidades. Todo este arduo trabajo para convertirme en un caballero perfecto, desperdiciado."

De pronto, la expresión melancólica y triste de Mordred desaparecieron para ser reemplazada por una ira creciente.

"Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que el padre al que tanto idolatrara nunca existió y jure vengarme de él destruyendo todo lo que él había creado."

El ambiente se había vuelto incomodo como Orihime y Kon miraron igualmente incómodos el aura lleno de malicia de la hija denegada del rey. Fue en ese entonces que ella dibujo una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

"Logre cumplir mi venganza y demostré que el legendario Rey Arthur no era la gran cosa cuando acabe con su vida, a pesar de que también acabo con la mía, pero no me importaba."

Una vez terminado, Orihime proceso la ultima parte y no podía soportar sentir tanta lastima por lo que le ocurrió a la rubia en vida. A pesar de haberlo sabido solo en la versión de Tokiomi, ahora sabía las verdaderas circunstancias por las que tuvo que soportar, y no hacia falta decir lo trágico y desgraciada que fue la vida de Mordred.

Su madre la crío sola en ausencia de su padre en medio de un bosque lejos de la civilización sin tener contacto con nadie y no la dejaba tener amigos, lo cual fue bastante triste.

La forzaron a entrenar duramente en el esgrima y otros entrenamientos intensivos y duros para endurecerla y convertirla en un guerrero hecho y derecho para que pudiera unirse a los caballeros de su padre, cosa que logro. Mordred solo quería que su padre la reconociera y la amara como uno de sus hijos, pero él no lo hizo.

Orihime seguía sin creerlo. Su padre, una figura importante en la vida de todo hijo e hija que siempre estaba con él/ella para ayudarla y a madurar para que construyera un futuro, la rechazara así por las buenas.

Y al final todo esto termino cuando padre e hija se mataron unos a otros tal como lo relato Tokiomi.

Realmente trágico.

"Es horrible..." Gimió la chica peli naranja con nostalgia.

"¡Sōda!" Espetó Kon de repente, y a diferencia de la expresión apenada de Orihime, el peluche se veía con un malestar indignado. "¿Qué clase de padre haría eso así por las buenas?"

Las 2 chicas voltearon hacia la izquierda para mirar a Kon.

"No se muy bien quien será ese tal Rey Arthur, pero esta claro que es un bastardo insensible que no amas a las mujeres. Hmph, los tipos como él me ponen enfermo."

Las 2 chicas se quedaron congeladas en su lugar mientras miraban un poco extrañadas al peluche parlante, pero enseguida Mordred cortó el silencio.

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón." Dijo ella como se cruzaba los brazos mirando hacia adelante. "Además de ser un fracaso como padre, también fue un fracaso de rey. Todo el mundo decía mi padre era era un rey perfecto, un gobernante ideal, el mejor de todos los tiempos. Pero al final la cagó, porque fue debido a su arrogancia y su falta de empatía hacia todos sus súbditos dándoles infelicidad y miseria, que su reino estaba destinado a desaparecer incluso si yo nunca me hubiera rebelado."

Orihime estaba una vez más perpleja. ¿El Rey Arthur fue tan despiadado incluso con sus propios súbditos? A pesar de haber escuchado un poco sobre él de parte de Tokiomi como un gobernante justo y defensor de los débiles, no tenía ni idea de que también tuviera un lado muy oscuro que contradecía lo primero.

"Bueno, al menos demostré que yo soy mejor que él." Se jactó Mordred mientras ponía las manos juntas detrás de la cabeza y luego se inclino hacia atrás para acomodarse bien. "Sin embargo, todavía no estoy demasiado satisfecho hasta que finalmente tenga el Grial en mis manos y pueda conseguir mi deseo."

Algo le llamo la atención a Orihime al oír eso. Había recordado que el motivo por el que todos los llamados Masters participaban en este ritual fue para pedir un deseo al Santo Grial, y eso incluía a los Servants. Si eso era cierto, solo podía pensar cual era el deseo de Mordred.

"Mordred-san." La rubia abrió un ojo para mirar a la otra chica y escucharla. "¿por casualidad el deseo que vas a pedirle al Santo Grial es que tus padres te quieran y forméis una familia feliz?"

Teniendo en cuenta lo desgraciada que fue la infancia de Mordred con unos padres que no le prestaban demasiada atención y no valoraran, lo normal es que ella estuviera muy triste y amargada, y por eso quiere tener una familia unida. Después de todo, ¿que niño no aprovecharía la oportunidad de reconciliarse con una familia mejor?

Sin embargo, sus ilusiones fueron hechos pedazos cuando escucho el bufido burlón de la rubia.

"¿Qué mis padres me quieran? ¿Eres estúpida?"

Orihime no pudo evitar estremecerse por el tono maleducado de Mordred y esta la miraba como si tuviera intenciones hostiles.

"¿Por qué iba a pedirle un deseo así? Por mi que mis padres se pudran en el infierno."

La otra chica solo parpadeo perpleja al oír eso. Se sentía desilusionada al escuchar que ella no quería reconciliarse con sus padres.

"Entonces, ¿qué deseas?" Preguntó Kon. "¿Convertirte en rey?"

Mordred miró al león de peluche por un momento antes de volverse hacia adelante con una expresión solemne.

"Más que eso, no deseo convertirme en rey a través del Santo Grial." Respondió con convicción. "Mi padre nunca lo reconocería, incluso si yo ascendiera al trono de esa manera. Escuchad con atención, lo único que deseo es tener la oportunidad de poder empuñar la Espada Sagrada de la Selección."

"¿Espada Sagrada?"

"Muchos dicen que mi padre se ganó el derecho de gobernar desenvainando la espada que había derrotado a todos aquellos que se jactaron de su propia fuerza."

Enseguida Orihime recordó que durante la conversación con Tokiomi, él les había revelado sobre la espada Sagrada que según cuentan, el joven Arthur logro empuñarla de la roca y se convirtió en rey.

"Por eso mismo, si logro sacar la espada de la piedra, entonces sería reconocida como digna de ser rey, y puede que mi padre por fin reconozca mi poder."

Orihime asintió al oír eso. Todavía estaba un poco desilusionada de que no quería reconciliarse con sus padres, pero al menos sigue pensando en él para que la reconociera por sus logros. Y ser rey de la misma manera parece un método perfecto.

"Bien, ahora que sabes cuales son mis objetivos, espero que tu amigo me ayude a llegar hasta el Grial, pero viendo tal como es, dudo que no vaya ir demasiado lejos con lo incompetente que es." Dijo Mordred con decepción ya que aún se sentía un poco frustrada de que su Master fuera un completo incompetente de tercera categoría sin saber nada de magia, por lo que sus posibilidades de ganar esta guerra fueron mínimas.

Orihime solo miraba con un poco decepcionada al ver como Mordred aún seguía menospreciando a Ichigo por no ser un mago o un buen Master como los otros participantes. Entendía bien ese hecho, pero si él no hubiera perdido sus poderes de Shinigami, estaría segura de que Mordred la hubiera admirado.

De todas formas, incluso sin sus poderes de Shinigami, Orihime todavía seguía admirando a Ichigo por encima de todo por el tipo de persona que es, incluso aprendió más de él durante sus aventuras ya sea en la Sociedad de Almas y en Hueco Mundo respectivamente.

"No te preocupes, él lo hará..." Habló Orihime suavemente con una sonrisa, captando la atención de Mordred.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Digo que no te preocupes. Incluso si no es un mago o lo que esperabas, estoy segura de que Kurosaki-kun conseguirá ganar y conseguir el Santo Grial."

Aún así la rubia solo miraba con escepticismo y curiosidad por las palabras de la otra chica.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Ella solo daba una sonrisa solemne mientras su mente divagaba en los momentos en que había visto la determinación del chico peli naranja.

"Conozco muy bien a Kurosaki-kun y sé que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir sus objetivos. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dijo que participaría voluntariamente cuando salimos de la iglesia?"

La rubia navego un poco con su mente y recordó el preciso momento en que inesperadamente el chico peli naranja que desde se conocieron ella lo había menospreciado como un Master inepto, y sin embargo le había demostrado desde que había salido de la iglesia, su devoción y convicción de unirse voluntariamente a la guerra como Master y aunque no quería admitirlo, ella también se había asombrada por la determinación y la convicción que emergía de sus palabras, como si fuera una persona diferente a la que conoce hoy en día.

"Que sepas que en realidad no le decía porque quería impresionarte o trataba de parecer fuerte. Ya sea que use palabras poderosas o no, siempre las dice como si estuviera haciendo un juramento. Siempre fue así."

Ella recordaba los momentos en que el Shinigami Sustituto utilizaba tales palabras cuando estuvieron a punto de ir a la Sociedad de Almas a salvar a Rukia o cuando estuvo a punto de enfrentarse a Grimmjow por última vez cuando pronunció aquellas palabras llenas de confianza y convicción con una sonrisa de que definitivamente ganaría.

Ahora Mordred observaba a la chica con un poco más de atención.

"Pero en todo caso, creo que se está haciendo una promesa a sí mismo y lo dice en voz alta para que se haga realidad." Ella se vuelve hacia la rubia con una buena sonrisa. "Por eso no te preocupes, aunque Kurosaki-kun no sea lo que esperabas ya sea un mago, él sigue teniendo ese espíritu tan tenaz de guerrero, y aunque no quería participar en esto en primer lugar, él ya tomo su decisión además de que ya tiene su propia razón de luchar."

"Sōda, puede que Ichigo sea un cabeza hueca, un cretino, ignorante a veces, idiota, pero es una de las personas más maravillosas del mundo." Alago también Kon. "Hay a veces que incluso me da envidia."

"Es cierto, ya verás que no te defraudara." Termino Orihime enfatizando más su sonrisa.

Los minutos que pasaron entre los 3 fueron muy silenciosos desde que terminaron, y solo fue roto por la rubia cuando soltó una pregunta.

"¿A ti te gusta ese chico?"

"¿Eh?" La cara de Orihime empezó a sonrojarse al oír eso.

"Por la forma en la que me lo describiste, parece que tienes sentimientos hacia él. ¿Vosotros dos sois amantes o algo?"

La chica peli naranja ya no pudo contener más su rubor por más tiempo al escuchar lo que había dicho la rubia.

"¿A-A-A-Amantes? No, no, no es eso! Kurosaki-kun es mi amigo."

"¿Hoooh?" Mordred ronroneó con picardía claramente disfrutando de la vergonzosa situación de la otra chica. Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más. "¿Solo amigos?"

"C-claro que sí. No somos nada más." Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Luego, teniendo ya suficiente de diversión, la Servant decidió terminar con esto. "Bueno, sea como sea, espero que tengas razón sobre él."

Y con esa declaración, ella se levanta del sofá y se fue alejando de ella. "Recuerda que en esta noche es cuando va a empezar la diversión."

Tanto Orihime y Kon solo miraron como ella salía de la habitación y seguramente se iría a la de Ichigo. Orihime solo tenía sus propios pensamientos sobre cómo se iban a desarrollar las cosas en las próximas noches, y solo esperaba que Ichigo saliera de una sola pieza.

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy. Realmente a sido bastante largo, pero mereció la pena y espero que os hayáis divertido tanto como yo. **

**Para los que sientan curiosidad sobre la parte en la que Ichigo pilla desprevenido a Mordred en la ducha era para hacer alusión a la escena en la que Shirou pillo desprevenida a Arturia duchándose. La diferencia es que como Mordred era menos tolerante y amable que su _padre_, era de esperar que esto estallara en una lluvia de botes de champú. **

**Bueno, solo espero que hayáis disfrutado, y dejad un comentario para saber vuestra opinión. **

**¡Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí voy con el siguiente capitulo de la semana. De momento no habrá combate ya que nuestros protagonistas necesitan tiempo para conocer un poco el entorno, y además de que antes de poder empezar, necesitarán ayuda para lo que vendrán en las siguientes noches.**

**Con todo eso, disfruten. **

**Capitulo 6: Alianza**

**11/04/2020**

* * *

Ichigo soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras estaba sentado en el sofá de su habitación leyendo un poco. Habían pasado unas horas desde que despertó y haya aprendido unas cosas sobre este mundo y sobre las Guerras del Santo Grial siendo como una especie de ritual mágico que había terminado en una disputa entre las 3 familias de magos que lo llevaron acabo para alguna razón que aún desconocía, aunque para el ex Sustituto le importaba un comino lo que querían alcanzar ya que solo quería el Grial para devolverles a él y sus amigos a su mundo.

De hecho iba a ser un dolor de culo luchar contra 7 magos sin que él fuera uno de ellos y peor aún con la ausencia de sus poderes de Shinigami, y además de que sus amigos por los que estaba luchando por ellos vayan a tomar partido en esto como salvaguardas en caso de que se viera en peligro durante el fragor de la batalla. Se sentía incapaz de hacer algo por ellos, pero al menos no se involucrarían por completo en una pelea entre los Servants quienes son los verdaderos protagonistas.

Todavía no sabía gran cosa de ellos o cual eran el alcance de sus poderes, pero aún sospechaba que sería lo suficiente para hacer temblar a cualquier Shinigami o Arrancar que no sean capitanes o Espadas respectivamente.

"Oi, Ichigo." Ichigo dejó de leer al escuchar la inconfundible voz de su Servant y ladeó hacia atrás para verla poniendo una expresión malhumorada parecida a la Visard rubia con las manos sobre las caderas.

"¿Nanda?" Preguntó Ichigo al ver la expresión de aburrimiento de Mordred.

"¿Cuando vamos a salir ya?" Preguntó ella sin rodeos.

Aquello casi sorprendió al Master peli naranja al escuchar que quería salir afuera por la ciudad. Ya tenía entendido que Fuyuki iba a ser el escenario principal para el combate entre Servants, pero no ahora, ya que aún era mediodía.

"¿Pero qué dices? Aún no es de noche."

"No es eso, baka." Replicó la Servant no estando de humor para la torpeza mental de su Master. "Me aburro de estar aquí estrecho dentro de esta mierda de habitación. Quisiera ir a pasear por la ciudad si no te importa."

"¿Y por qué no le pides a Inoue o Ishida que te acompañen?" Preguntó Ichigo sin ver la importancia por la que él debería ser el centro del problema.

La Servant solo hizo una mueca molesta al ver la completa ignorancia de su Master. ¿De verdad este era la misma persona de la que hablaba la amiga de este?

"No deberías ser así con Mordred-san." La voz de Inoue captó la atención del chico peli naranja quien de inmediato se volvió hacia ella sorprendido de su presencia, además de que sostenía en su mano una bolsa vacía de lona.

"Inoue."

"Es cierto. Tú también deberías salir." Luego vino Ishida quien estaba al lado de Inoue, y también tenía una bolsa vacía de cartón. "Inoue-san y yo lo hemos estado hablando, y puesto que en esta noche van a darse los primeros combates, deberíamos aprovechar el día para explorar un poco y también deberíamos comprar algo de ropa, ya que no podemos pasar todo el tiempo con la misma ropa."

"P-pero no tenemos dinero para comprar eso." Dijo Ichigo viendo la imposibilidad de poder comprar algo.

"No te preocupes. No sé cómo, pero Urahara-san logro conseguir una buena cantidad de dinero para nosotros." Dijo el Quincy cómo metía la mano dentro de la bolsa de lona y sacó una hucha que luego agitó, haciéndose escuchar el sonido de las monedas en su interior.

Ichigo solo miraba con una mezcla de confusión e incredulidad.

"¿De dónde sacó ese tío tanto dinero?"

Ishida solo daba una mirada un poco nerviosa. "No tengo ni idea, pero será mejor que no lo sepamos."

"Urahara-san es increíble." Exclamó Orihime a continuación con alegría. "Nos regaló a todos una gran cantidad de 108.000 yenes."

La cara de Ichigo se sobresalto de sorpresa al escuchar eso.

"¿¡108.000 yenes!?" Exclamó Ichigo con incredulidad.

"Es verdad, todavía no sé de dónde los consiguió, pero será mejor no preguntar." Respondió Ishida con el mismo aire nervioso.

Aparte de su extraña personalidad excéntrica y naturaleza molestosa, Ichigo no sabía qué otros oficios tenía el viejo tendedero con lo de conseguir dinero. No sabía cuánto ganaba durante su oficio en su viejo kiosco, pero le costaba creer que llevará todo ese dinero todo este tiempo hasta aquí. A lo mejor lo había robado en algún lugar, pero preferiría no saberlo.

Era mejor tomar el consejo del Quincy.

"¿Qué me dices?" Instó una vez el Quincy. "¿Vienes o te quedas?"

Ante eso, el Master elegido soltó un suspiro cansado. En realidad no tenía nada planeado que hacer en este día aparte de esperar hasta que anocheciera y empezarán los combates, pero aquello no parecía ser una buena opción, puesto que estaría desperdiciando su tiempo aquí.

Además, si sus amigos incluyendo Mordred iban a salir afuera en la ciudad que aún les era desconocida para ellos, no podría evitar preocuparse por si algo les ocurriera como perderse o ser atacados por un Master y su Servant.

También pensó en la opción de comprar ropa nueva con el dinero que obtuvo de alguna manera Kisuke, y tal como dijo Uryū antes, no podían estar utilizando la misma ropa de siempre.

"Wakatta, iré." Dijo Ichigo cediendo y se levanta del sofá. Orihime no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras la expresión de Mordred no cambia mucho.

"¡Yo también voy!" Gritó Kon con entusiasmo mientras emergía del sofá y se ponía encima.

"¿Tú también vas, Kon-kun?" Preguntó Orihime.

"¡Hai!" Respondió Kon de nuevo.

"Entonces, métete en mi bolsa." Dijo la chica burbujeante mientras indicaba al alma modificada la bolsa mencionada.

Tomando esto como señal, el alma modificada dentro de un peluche, dio un gran salto y se metió dentro de la bolsa. Con todo preparado, Ishida volvió a mirar a Ichigo aún sentado.

"¿Vamos?" Alentó una vez más.

"Ya dije que vale." Respondió Ichigo un poco molesto mientras se levantaba del sofá. Así, Ichigo se unió a sus amigos y compañera de armas y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de ascensores, donde llamaron a uno, entraron y luego los llevó a la planta 0, al vestíbulo. Al principio se mostraron cautelosos con los empleados que trabajaban aquí, sobre todo con los recepcionistas debido a que no habían alquilado una habitación "oficialmente" pero gracias al hackeó que hizo Uryū y los recuerdos modificados de los recepcionistas, los adolescentes lograron pasar por alto de que son "polizones" temporales.

Con eso en mente, los 3 amigos, más la Servant y el alma modificada oculto en el bolso de Orihime caminaron por el vestíbulo sin temor a ser "pillados" y finalmente salieron al exterior. Una vez afuera, nuestros protagonistas se encontraron con un ambiente diferente a lo que vieron antes cuando llegaron aquí por primera vez. Lógico, la primera vez que estuvieron aquí fue en mitad de la noche y no vieron gran cosa exceptuando calles oscuras, varios edificios iluminados y había muy poca presencia de gente por los alrededores.

Ahora, con la luz del mediodía, la ciudad a su alrededor, se llenó de todo tipo de actividades como mucha gente paseando por los alrededores. De hecho, Fuyuki era más grande y poblada que Karakura, y daba la sensación de que estuvieran en Tokio.

Una vez que los adolescentes hubieran asimilado el ambiente de la ciudad, se dieron cuenta de que no iba a ser demasiado fácil orientarse por aquí.

"¿Y bien, qué hacemos?" Ichigo fue el primero en preguntar con curiosidad hacia el cerebro del grupo.

Ishida se ajustó las lentes antes de actuar. "Lo primero es ir a una tienda de ropa." Respondió como sacaba de su bolsa un plano enrollado y lo desenvolvió, revelando así un mapa cartografiado de la ciudad donde se veía cada barrio, cada manzana y ruta que componía la ciudad.

"¿De dónde has sacado ese mapa?" Preguntó Ichigo un poco sorprendido.

"Lo cogí de uno de las estanterías del hotel. Nos será muy útil para poder orientarnos bien. Además, le pregunté al recepcionista si había una tienda de ropa por aquí cerca, y él me respondió que hay una a 2 manzanas hacia la derecha." Respondió el Quincy mientras inspeccionaba el mapa.

"Aquí." Indicó mientras señalaba una ubicación en el mapa, justo a la derecha de dónde está el hotel. "Aquí podremos comprar ropa. Vamos."

El Quincy fue el primero en caminar hacia la derecha seguido por sus amigos. Lo primero que hicieron fue cruzar un paso de peatones una vez que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo. Ellos cruzaron sin problemas y llegaron a la siguiente calle.

Mientras lo hacían, cada uno empezaron a registrar lo que veían a su alrededor. Orihime se sentía extasiada mientras observaba los edificios como algo nuevo. Desde que tenía memoria, la chica peli naranja casi nunca había salido de vacaciones fuera de Karakura, y se sentía como si estuviera en algún lugar diferente aparte de la Sociedad de Almas.

Uryū no tenía mucho que decir, puesto a que había estado en otros lugares como Tokio y Osaka, y este lugar no era diferente.

Mordred, por otro lado, no estaba realmente interesada por el turismo y tan solo se limitó a caminar con las manos sobre el costado de la cabeza y los codos en alto mientras ponía una expresión seria y ojos apenas emanando aburrimiento.

Ichigo estaba más o menos igual, ya que ponía su típica expresión seria y aburrimiento, aunque tampoco pudo evitar observar el ambiente solo por curiosidad. Se veía todo muy animado y normal para la opinión del Master de Mordred. Sin importar a donde fuera, había mucha gente paseando por los alrededores ya sea a pie, bicicleta o en vehículos.

Todavía le costaba creer que toda esta metrópoli iba a ser el escenario principal de la guerra en la que había sido arrastrado, y muchos de sus ciudadanos eran totalmente ajenos a lo que iba a ocurrir en las siguientes noches, y solo esperaba que los demás participantes fueran lo suficiente respetuosos y siguieran las reglas impuestas por la Santa Iglesia para limitar el daño tanto colateral y civil aquí. Lo último que quería ver en esta mierda fue que toda esta gente a su alrededor se vieran perjudicadas por esto.

Después de aproximadamente 15 minutos desde que salieron, los 4 llegaron a una calle comercial y allí encontraron la tienda de ropa que había señalado Uryū. Orihime fue la primera en entrar adentro con entusiasmo y luego observó asombrada la cantidad de ropa que había.

"Wow, mirad qué cantidad hay." Exclamó ella con alegría.

"La verdad es que hice bien en elegir este lugar." Se jactó el Quincy orgulloso de su propio ingenio para saber lo que uno gustaba.

Ichigo solo pudo fruncir un poco el ceño ante eso. "De seguro de que se lo habrás preguntado al recepcionista."

Sin comentar nada más, los adolescentes se pusieron en marcha y empezaron a inspeccionar cada rincón de la tienda e intentar buscar cualquier ropa apropiada. Por supuesto, no encontraron mucho de su estilo.

Orihime solo encontró 2 pares de vestidos que parecía gustarles, mientras los chicos encontraron los suyos propios poco después. En cuanto Mordred, bueno, en realidad no estaba realmente interesada en la moda y se conformó en esperar a sus compañeros apoyada sobre una pared. Después de un gran rato, los adolescentes salieron de la tienda satisfechos con sus compras, y mientras caminaban se plantearon qué hacer a continuación.

"¿A dónde podríamos ir también?" Preguntó Orihime deseando aprovechar el resto del día para hacer turismo.

"No se, por lo visto aquí hay muchos lugares por donde visitar." Respondió Ishida como volvía a mirar el folleto del mapa.

"No estamos aquí para hacer turismo." Dijo Ichigo no dejándose llevar por la diversión y el disfrute de estar como en vacaciones puesto a que tenía prioridades más importante que hacer turismo.

"No seas así, Kurosaki." Reprendió el Quincy al ex Sustituto. "Entendemos bien nuestra situación, pero es por eso que estamos haciendo esto para poder memorizar mejor el entorno. Además, ¿hubieras preferido quedarte todo el día en el hotel?"

"Eso, no seas tan tacaño." Estuvo de acuerdo Mordred con lo que dijo el chico con gafas.

Ichigo frunció más el ceño al oír eso, pero no hizo algo para contraatacar o comentar, ya que sabía que tenía razón en que esto sería mucho mejor que quedarse encerrado en su habitación hasta que se hiciera de noche.

Al cabo de un rato, los 4 se alejaron de la calle comercial y entraron en otra distinta. Ahora estaban buscando un restaurante para almorzar algo, y Ishida les dijo que había encontrado uno y no estaba demasiado lejos de su ubicación, lo cual les pareció una buena noticia para los que estaban con el estómago vacío en este momento.

"Kurosaki." Dijo Ishida captando la atención del peli naranja a su lado mientras seguían caminando. "Hay algo que tengo que contarte."

"¿El qué?"

La expresión del Quincy parecía un poco seria. "Antes de salir, estuve investigando más sobre las reglas de esta guerra, y he encontrado algo interesante que tal vez podría ayudarnos solo de momento."

Ichigo prestó más atención al igual que Orihime y Mordred.

"Según parece, en casos de dificultad se están permitidos las alianzas entre 2 _Masters_ y sus respectivos _Servants_ para así ganar más ventaja."

"¿Alianza?" Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

"Hai."

"¿¡Qué tonterías estas diciendo!?" Preguntó repentinamente Mordred mirando al Quincy. "¿No estarás insinuando que nos aliemos con uno de nuestros enemigos, ¿verdad?"

Uryū podía ver la hostilidad y la desconfianza que desprendía de la expresión malhumorada del Caballero de la Rebelión, y no hacia falta decir que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con la sugerencia del Quincy.

"No va ser necesario que hagamos una alianza. Yo puedo derrotar a todos los _Servants_ que se cruzaran en nuestro camino." Se jactó Mordred con confianza.

Aún así, Uryū no parecía fiarse del exceso de confianza de la rubia. "Ya, pero recuerda que Kurosaki no es un mago, y no creo que vaya a defenderse contra los otros _Masters_."

"¿Eh? ¿Pero no dijo esa chica que vosotros 2 también participaríais en esto para defenderlo?" Preguntó la Servant rubia mirando a los 2 amigos de su Master.

"Sí, pero tampoco sabemos mucho sobre esos _Masters_, qué tipo de trucos pueden hacer ya que no se tratan de simples magos ordinarios." Explico Uryū.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que uno de esos _Masters_ se aliarían conmigo?" Pregunto Ichigo escéptico a la posibilidad de aliarse con uno de sus enemigos.

"Bueno, todavía no estoy seguro. En realidad son alianzas temporales que se forman por necesidad cuando unos _Masters _se ven incapaces de luchar contra sus otros competidores ya sea por que estos primeros sean más débiles o inexpertos, por lo que deciden unir fuerzas para su ventaja y una vez que vean que ya no es necesario luchar juntos, volverán a ser enemigos."

Ichigo y Orihime escucharon bien la explicación del Quincy y asintieron mentalmente, pero el primero pensara que esto no podría ser una buena idea.

"Bah, qué estupidez." Declaró Mordred con sarcasmo. "Soy el único _Servant_ que se necesita para ganar esta guerra. Dos contra uno, cinco contra uno, siete contra uno; no me importa. Ganaré esta guerra sin ayuda de nadie. Solo miradme y veréis."

Ninguno quiso comentar o argumentar lo que que el caballero rubio acababa de decir si no querían ser el blanco de su ira, pero en un sentido, era cierto que no deberían entrar en contacto con algún otro Master si este quería aprovecharse de ellos.

Así, dejaron el tema por el momento y continuaron caminando hacia su destino previsto. Fue después de un silencio, Inoue decidió hablar.

"Nē, ¿Qué tipo de comida preparan allí, Ishida-kun?" Preguntó Orihime.

"Todavía no estoy seguro, Inoue-san." Respondió el Quincy.

Y así, Orihime empezó a fantasear ante las posibilidades de que tipo de comida habrá en aquel restaurante. Sin embargo, Mordred no compartía la misma ilusión que la otra chica, y simplemente se mantuvo al margen de esto. Hasta que de improviso, siente una presencia que la hizo detener de golpe.

Ichigo y sus compañeros se detuvieron también al ver como la Servant se detuvo en seco.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Ichigo confuso.

En vez de responder, Mordred aún seguía ausente de que había algo anormal en el ambiente a su alrededor. Podía sentir cómo algo se movía entre toda la gente a su alrededor pasando desapercibido entre ellos, pero por alguna razón, no quiso hacer lo mismo para ellos como si quisiera que se dieran cuenta descuidadamente de ellos. De cualquier forma, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

"Oi, ¿se puede saber qué pasa?" Preguntó de nuevo Ichigo preocupándose y impacientándose de esto.

"Mordred-san." Dijo Orihime preocupada.

Después de un momento, la Servant decidió hablar. "Hay un _Servant_ cerca."

Aquella noticia sorprendió a todos al oírla.

"¿¡Nani!? ¿Un _Servant_ cerca?" Preguntó Ichigo perplejo.

"¿Qué hace uno aquí también?" Preguntó preocupaba Orihime.

"¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?" Respondió bruscamente la rubia sin querer satisfacer las preguntas de sus compañeros. "Yo solo sé que están andando por ahí muy cerca y cada vez se está acercando."

Esto dejó muy preocupado a Ichigo y los demás sobre este asunto. No entendían porque un Servant estaría aquí en medio del día y toda esta gente ya que según les informaron en la iglesia, los Servants solo entraban en acción al anochecer. La única explicación que habría sería que tal vez no esté aquí con intenciones hostiles.

"A lo mejor estaría de paseo como nosotros." Dijo Kon mientras aún estaba en la bolsa de Orihime.

"Es cierto. Tal vez esté aquí para ir a comer como nosotros." Estuvo de acuerdo Orihime ante esa afirmación ya que no se le ocurriría otra teoría para que estuviera aquí.

"Todavía no lo sabemos." Dijo Ishida sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento. "Es mejor ser prudente en todo momento. Primero deberíamos averiguar si el _Servant_ está solo o si va acompañado por su _Master_."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Ichigo con un poco de inquietud.

El Quincy no dijo nada mientras su mente empezó a divagar en las últimas horas que estuvo aprendiendo sobre la guerra.

"Oi, di algo." Dijo Ichigo un poco impaciente por el silencio del Quincy.

"¿Se te ocurre algo, Ishida-kun?" Preguntó Orihime preocupada.

"Bah, no sé de qué os asustáis." Dijo Mordred quien era la única que no se tomaba la amenaza en serio. Ella empezó a alejarse del grupo yendo a la dirección donde se suponía que debería estar el Master enemigo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Ichigo sin entender las acciones de su Servant.

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

"¿Tú que crees? Vamos a verles." Respondió con una sonrisa. Por supuesto, esto no fue bien recibido cuando todos quedaron atónitos.

"¿Pero qué dices? Si aún-

"No es que vaya a luchar con ellos." Espetó Mordred mirando directamente a su Master. "Solo quiero verles sus caras para poder reconocerlos cuando tengamos que luchar esta noche." Ella se giró para ir a la dirección a la que estaba antes.

"Deberías ir tú también." Y con esto, ella se marcha.

Justo cuando Ishida iba a detenerla para que al menos escuchará su idea, de repente vio a Ichigo correr tras ella sin avisar.

"¡Kurosaki!" Grito el Quincy con la esperanza de que al menos este idiota lo escuchar antes de hacer algo precipitado como siempre. Desafortunadamente no lo hizo cuando se alejó más del grupo alcanzando a Mordred.

Así el Quincy suelta un suspiro cansado. Era el Kurosaki de siempre.

* * *

"¡No, no, no! Ya basta, _Rider_." Gritó una voz juvenil con un tono lleno de indignación. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que arrastrarme por estos lugares?"

"_Vamos, tampoco es para tanto, chaval._" Dijo una voz, que a diferencia del chico, esta era adulta y de un profundo tono barítono. "_Siempre es bueno ponerse en forma todos los días._"

"Sí, pero tampoco va a ayudar mucho en esta guerra." Replicó el chico en respuesta. El tema en cuestión fue que desde hace algunos días, el joven Waver Velvet originario de Inglaterra de apenas 15 años había decidido formar parte de la guerra para conseguir el Santo Grial.

Waver había provenido de una familia de magos que no poseía una línea sanguínea muy prestigiosa. Su abuela fue la amante de cierto hechicero que había recogido los conceptos básicos de la hechicería durante sus conversaciones íntimas. Su madre, la segunda generación, solo la practicó de manera escasamente para honrar a su madre. Waver había seguido con el mismo camino de sus predecesores y se matriculó en la Torre del Reloj, pero su tiempo allí sólo conoció miseria y fracaso por su trabajo de parte de sus compañeros superiores y su molesto profesor.

En los 3 años que sirvió como estudiante solo sufría humillaciones de su profesor Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, jefe de la influyente familia noble y uno de los Lores de la Torre del Reloj, quien no lo entendía y jamás lo reconocería a él y su familia como mago de primera clase. Fueron 3 años tan desastrosos, que por un momento pensó que ya no tendría futuro alguno. Sin embargo, el destino tuvo la ocasión de concederle una oportunidad de tomar renombre cuando de forma casual se enteró de la existencia de un ritual secreto que existió desde hace 200 años conocido como la "Guerra del Santo Grial" en la que consistía en que 7 magos invocará a 7 Espíritus heroicos y dirigirlos como sus Masters para que lucharán entre sí y el último que quedara en pie, se le manifestaría el "Grial" un artefacto mágico con un poder omnipotente que incluso los dioses codiciarían por obtener ya que podía conceder cualquier deseo.

Él obtuvo toda la información cuando la leyó en un libro de la biblioteca y obtuvo el catalizador necesario para invocar a un Espíritu heroico y convertirlo en su Servant y participar oficialmente en la guerra. Originalmente el catalizador de invocación iba a ser dado hacia su profesor Kayneth quien presuntamente iba a ser uno de los 7 participantes en el ritual. Desde un principio, el joven alumno mago menos talentoso se mostró reacio a participar en un tipo de contienda como aquella, pero mientras más lo pensaba, está sería su oportunidad de conseguir renombre para él y su familia si consiguiera el Grial en sus manos y pidiera dicho deseo. Así fue como Waver había decidido aprovechar de que su arrogante y molesto profesor de mierda era ignorante a que uno de sus ineptos alumnos le haya robado el catalizador y toda la información para así poder participar en su lugar. Logró salir de rositas de Londres cogiendo un avión hacia Fuyuki, Japón donde se estaba dando el ritual.

Pero a pesar de que solo se trataba de un joven inexperto que aún tenía mucho que aprender, todo lo que el joven Velvet quería era probarse así mismo. Alejar los prejuicios y límites que se les imponen debido a su condición de mago de tercera generación. Para demostrarle al mundo que incluso nadie como él podría comandar un Servant y ganar la Guerra del Santo Grial. Decirle a su profesor de mierda y a aquellos como él que se vayan a la mierda.

Así lo hizo, y hasta hace pocos días comenzó con el ritual de invocación de su Servant cerca de la casa de sus abuelos que eran ajenos a lo que trataban su nieto. El catalizador era un trozo de tela roja que formaba parte de la capa que solía utilizar un poderoso rey de la antigüedad. Ahora gracias a eso, Waver logró convocar a dicho rey del Trono de los Héroes como un Servant de la clase Rider, y tal vez con su ayuda, podría tener la oportunidad de ganar la guerra. Sin embargo, lo que no contaba era que su Servant le gustaba hacer lo que quería en este nuevo ambiente a su alrededor y no estaba tomando muy en serio a su joven Máster, causándole dolores de cabeza al pobre.

"Además, si querías ir de paseos largos, ¿por qué no fuimos por la ruta de ayer?" Siguió discutiendo Waver con su Servant que a simple vista estaba completamente invisible aunque en realidad estaba en forma espiritual.

"_Vamos, chaval, también es vital en una guerra conocer el campo de batalla por dónde vamos a pisar por la noche. Te será útil si lo memorizas._" Sugirió la voz profunda de Rider.

Waver resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Dudaba de que alguna vez tuvieran que luchar en un sitio como éste sin causar daños colaterales. Según decían las reglas, los combates entre Servants deberían llevarse a cabo en sitios menos urbanos donde no hubiera ningún testigo aparente y sinceramente dudaba de que esta área era el sitio indicado.

Él soltó un suspiro cansado. Estaba claro que todo eso de reconocer el aspecto del campo de batalla solo era una excusa para pasar el rato y pasear por donde quería.

"_Vamos anímate, chaval. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos un buen restaurante para picar._" Dijo la voz con un tono alegre sonando casi como un padre tratando de dar ánimos a su pequeño hijo.

"No creo que-

_¡Gmmmm!_

Sin embargo, su estómago dijo otra cosa y aquello obligó a Waver a detenerse y frotarse la tripa con ambas manos mientras miraba con nerviosismo hacia abajo. Solo esperaba que su Servant no lo escuchará.

"_¿Ves? Un guerrero no puede empezar la lucha con el estómago vacío._" Se burló Rider de su joven Master.

Waver no pudo evitar formar una mueca en la cara mientras se formaba un rubor en la cara. La vergüenza de ser visto como un idiota o fracasado delante de su Servant se había apoderado.

"Bueno, ¿y qué?" Replicó tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad. "¿Donde podremos encontrar un restaurante?"

"Me parece que estoy viendo uno ahora mismo." Aunque Waver no veía cómo Rider lo estaba indicando, podía ver uno a varios metros frente a él en medio de tanta gente. Todo un golpe de suerte.

"¡Fantástico!" Exclamó casi de alegría el joven británico cuando empezó a correr sin avisar hacia el restaurante.

"_¡Cuidado, chaval! ¡Hay otro Servant cerca!_" Trató de avisar Rider con urgencia, pero por desgracia, su joven e inexperto Master no tuvo tiempo de escuchar su advertencia mientras seguía corriendo y de paso chocó con alguien.

Ambas víctimas gruñeron de dolor.

La brusquedad del impacto provocó que el pobre chico cayera de espalda hacia el suelo y aturdido.

"Mierda. ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la voz preocupada de la persona que chocó con él.

Lentamente, Waver logró recuperar los sentidos cuando escuchó una voz dirigida hacia él.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró cara a cara con una persona de aspecto amenazante. Al igual que muchos antes que él, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el ardiente pelo anaranjado del chico, sus intensos aunque preocupados ojos de color avellana y luego el resto de él. La persona era un adolescente como él pero más alto teniendo una edad de entre 17 o 18 años.

Fue solo un momento que vio su expresión preocupada y su mano extendida hacia él, que comprendió sus intenciones y tomó la mano ofrecida. El otro adolescente tiró de ella haciendo que el más joven logrará incorporarse y ponerse de pie frente a él.

"Perdona si te he hecho daño." Se disculpó Ichigo al joven británico.

Waver se frotó su dolorida cabeza antes de responder. "No fue nada. Fui yo quien estaba corriendo."

Ichigo miró algo curioso al joven chico a quien ayudó a ponerse de pie. Por su aspecto físico y el dialecto en el que hablaba, deducía que debía de ser extranjero, aunque no sabía si era de Inglaterra o América.

En cambio, Waver también se fijó en la acompañante del otro chico siendo una chica rubia que tenía aspecto de ser rebelde puesto que tenía el cabello desordenado en puntas atado a una cola de caballo, además de llevar una vestimenta poco extravagante siendo una chaqueta roja y unos jeans cortos azul. Ella lo miraba con una mirada media apática con esos llamativos y profundos ojos esmeraldas.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención del joven inglés fue que ella, a diferencia del chico peli naranja que era un nativo local de aquí, debía de ser extranjera como él por los rasgos físicos de su cara y el color de su cabello.

¿Será de Inglaterra o Alemania?

Justo cuando el adolescente peli naranja iba a ser el siguiente en hablar, notó algo por encima de la mano que aún sujetaba del chico. Lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.

"¿Eso lo que tienes en la mano es un Sello de Comando?" Dejó escapar esas palabras Ichigo sorprendió de ver el tatuaje del chico más joven. Aunque su forma parecía diferente, no cabía duda de que se veía bastante similar debido al color como si estuviera hecho con la misma tinta.

Waver parecía sorprendido cuando el otro adolescente lo soltó.

"Ah, esto, sí. Es un-

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de violar unas de las reglas de no decirle a nadie que estuviera relacionado con el Grial todo lo que sabía. Sin embargo, un instante después, se dio cuenta de que incluso si no lo hubiera dicho, el otro chico pudo reconocer el sello antes con solo mirarlo.

"Espera, ¿que acabas de decir?" Preguntó Waver con inquietud sin dejar de mirar a la pareja frente a él. Un extraño escalofrío se le subió hasta la médula.

"¿Has dicho Sello de Comando? ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Ninguno de los 2 respondieron ante la pregunta del chico. Ichigo estaba debatiendo si en verdad el chico más joven era uno de los Masters que tenía que luchar o simplemente se equivocó. Mordred no pensó lo mismo.

"¿Cómo es que sabes de eso?" Siguió preguntando Waver torpemente con preocupación. Fue entonces que su cara se puso más tensa y un sudor recorrió por ella cuando por fin se hizo a la idea de quién era el chico que estaba al frente.

"No serás por casualidad uno de los _Masters_ que vienen a participar por el Grial, ¿verdad?"

Fue un instante después que recibió su respuesta.

"Uh, sí."

Waver se encogió de miedo. Ahora sí que estaba completamente jodido.

"¡Aaaah, por favor, espera! ¡No es necesario que luchemos aquí ahora!" Gritó el joven británico histéricamente mientras agitaba las manos desesperadamente en señal de que no le hiciera daño.

Ichigo y Mordred solo podían mirar confusamente mientras parpadeaban. ¿Este chico tan joven de aspecto miedica y llorón era uno de los 7 Masters que tenían que enfrentar? Parecía una broma de mal gusto que alguien que no parecía físicamente impresionante o un luchador fuera considerado una amenaza.

Ichigo fue el primero en superar su conmoción y se suavizo un poco para intentar hablar con el chico más joven.

"Tranquilo, chico, no te haremos daño." Dijo Ichigo sonando menos amenazante tratando de tranquilizar al chico inquieto.

Waver no parecía muy convencido con esto y siguió mirando al adolescente mayor sin bajar la guardia.

"A ver, ¿de verdad eres uno de esos 7 _Masters_ de esta guerra?" Empezó interrogar Ichigo al otro adolescente.

Waver se mostraba reacio a responder puesto que no estaba muy bien seguro de revelar su identidad a su enemigo.

"Pues claro que sí." Respondió Mordred sin molestarse en esperar la respuesta del otro Master. "Además de que tiene a su _Servant_ a su lado."

"¿Qué? ¿Donde?" Preguntó Ichigo confusamente como empezó a ladear la cabeza de un lado para otro sin poder ver algo sospechoso.

"Esta en su forma espiritual." Corrigió su Servant un poco molesta por la falta de información de su Master de aquello.

"¿Y eso que significa? ¿Dónde esta exactamente?" Preguntó Ichigo mirando frenéticamente a Mordred.

"_Estoy aquí, chico._" La respuesta vino cuando luego Ichigo recibió un golpe invisible en la cara que le hizo tambalearse y caer de espaldas al suelo. Sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos y conmocionados.

"¡Kurosaki/Kurosaki-kun!" Gritaron Ishida y Inoue al unísono cómo fueron a socorrer a su amigo.

Ichigo gimió de dolor por el golpe en el hocico, pero enseguida se recuperó aunque no de muy buen humor.

"¡Temē!" Gruñó Ichigo enfurecido mientras se ponía de pie y miraba rabioso a la fuerza invisible que lo ataco. "¿¡Donde estás!? ¡Sal y da la cara como un hombre!" Gritó fuertemente el adolescente al ser invisible que supuestamente estaba delante de él sin pensarlo, sin tener en cuenta de cómo podría atacar.

"Kurosaki." Advirtió el Quincy susurrando en el oído del ex Sustituto, justo a tiempo de que hiciera algo precipitado. "Sera mejor que no lo provoques, y además déjame explicarte que es una forma espiritual. Si bien, los _Servants_ son entes espirituales como los _Shinigamis_ y los _hollows_ que fueron materializados en carne y huesos para que aquellos que no posean sentido espiritual como tú puedan verlo con naturalidad, pero también son capaces volver a su cuerpo espiritual a voluntad. Mientras están en forma espiritual, no pueden ser detectados fácilmente por los enemigos debido a que son invisibles a simple vista."

Ichigo recolectó toda la información del Quincy en su mente y enseguida comprendió a lo que se refería.

"Oh, Sōka."

"_Tu también eres Master, ¿y aún así no sabes nada de eso?_" Preguntó la voz barítono invisible del Servant de Waver, sonando un poco sorprendido y decepcionado a la vez. "_Desde luego pareces igual de inepto que mi Máster._"

"Oye, ¿¡Qué has dicho!?" Gritaron tanto Ichigo como Waver al unísono con enojo.

"_Rider_, qué te da derecho a decirme eso?" Reprendió el joven británico a su Servant.

"_Bueno, viendo que no te estás tomando la guerra en serio, lo normal sería que pensara que eres un inepto._" Respondió Rider con naturalidad.

Waver apretó los dientes con ira y vergüenza a la vez. Odiaba como lo trataba como un "fracasado" o "perdedor".

"Aun así no te da derecho a llamarme así. Recuerda que yo soy tu _Master_." Espetó Waver ante la forma invisible de Rider. "Yo fui quien te invoque en primer lugar para que participarás en esto y pudieras ganar un deseo del Grial, ¿entidades? Así que debes tratarme como tal."

"_Chaval, tengo en cuenta de que eres mi Master, y te seguiré a donde vayas si es para conseguir el Santo Grial. Pero ten en cuenta de que aún eres inexperto y no sabes gran cosa de la guerra por lo que es probable que vayas a morir en el primer enfrentamiento._"

El joven Master británico hizo una mueca al oír eso aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Él no era del todo un mago y aún tenía un largo camino que aprender a pesar de los numerosos obstáculos que se interponía en su futuro como las constantes burlas y prejuicios de sus compañeros y de su profesor de mierda. Fue por esa razón que tomó una decisión precipitada para cambiar eso aunque era probable que no saliera con vida de esta. A pesar de sus dudas e inexperiencia decidió probar suerte para ganarse el derecho de pedir un deseo del Grial y demostrar a los que se burlaron de él que estaban equivocados.

Esperaba que su Servant, quien se trataba de la clase Rider más poderoso entendiera sus puntos de vista, aunque no parecía tenerlos.

"Lo sé perfectamente, ¿okay?" Replicó Walver. "Conozco bien los riesgos y es por eso que confío en ti para que me protejas del peligro. Me estas dejando en ridículo delante de esos 2, ¿entiendes?" Exclamó el chico mientras señalaba a Ichigo y compañía sin mirarlos.

"_Pues yo creo que eres tú el que se está haciendo el ridículo delante de ellos._" Contestó Rider un momento después.

Waver gruñó ante su Servant invisible, y así la discusión entre los 2 continuo sin interrupción. Ichigo y sus amigos solo pudieron observar esto con varias expresiones confusas y ninguno de ellos tuvieron deseos de interrumpirlos hasta que se hizo evidente de que estaban llamando la atención del público.

"Ejem." Uryū fue el primero en hablar tosiendo un poco. "Vosotros 2, ¿podríais parar ya?" Habló lo suficientemente alto para que tanto el joven Master y su Servant se detuvieran para observar al grupo.

"Te aconsejo de que no hables con tu _Servant_ en su forma espiritual ya que podrías llamar la atención de la gente y pensar que estarías loco. Mira."

Haciendo caso a la declaración del adolescente con gafas, Waver hecho un vistazo a su alrededor para confirmar como varias personas se quedaron parados dando unas miradas sobre el turista británico con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad.

"¿Con quién está hablando ese chico?" Preguntó una niña a su madre mientras observaban al extranjero que parecía hablar a nadie en concreto.

"No lo se." Respondió su madre.

Al darse cuenta de su error, se formó un rubor en las mejillas del Master de Rider.

"_Ves, te dije que aún eres inexperto._" Habló de nuevo Rider con un tono de hecho.

"¡Cállate! No es culpa mía de que me pillaran hablando solo." Reprendió Waver a su Servant con una mezcla de indignación y vergüenza.

Y como antes, volvieron a discutir de nuevo delante de Ichigo y sus amigos quienes estaban confusos y aturdidos. Solo fue después que Uryū decidió intervenir de nuevo.

"Ejem, perdonad de nuevo, pero..." tanto el joven Master como el Servant en su forma espiritual dejaron de discutir y se fijaron de nuevo en el Quincy. "Se que esto es bastante confuso, ¿pero que tal si vamos a un lugar donde no haya demasiada gente como un parque que vi no muy lejos?"

Una vez escuchado las sugerencias del Quincy, Waver y Rider parecían estar pensándolo detenidamente. Si bien, no querían tener una confrontación directa con sus adversarios en pleno día y sin estar preparados, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer dialogar con ellos pacíficamente.

"_¡Muy bien, lo haremos!_" Respondió la voz de Rider con entusiasmo sin pensándolo 2 veces.

"¿¡Haaa!?" Waver gritó de repente sorprendido por la repentina respuesta de su Servant.

* * *

Y así, una vez que todos estuvieran en el parque que afortunadamente en estos momentos no había nadie por los alrededores, los Masters y los Servants tuvieron vía libre para poder interactuar sin que nadie les vieran. Aún así, Waver no podía evitar estar inquieto ante la presencia de uno de los Masters enemigos que tenía que enfrentar durante las próximas noches.

Si bien, a cada combatiente de la Guerra por el Grial se les prohibían combatir durante el día ya que de lo contrario, sus cabezas serían perseguidas por tanto la Asociación de Magos y la Santa Iglesia, pero tampoco se sentía bastante confiado si por casualidad la persona frente a él se atreviera a romper dichas reglas para aprovechar la oportunidad de eliminar a uno de sus competidores con facilidad, aunque Rider no parecía nada preocupado por eso.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, el adolescente con gafas empezó a hablar.

"Bueno, perdona por todo el susto que te hemos dado, pero como dije antes, no tenemos intenciones hostiles y solo queremos hablar contigo si no te importa." Empezó Uryū tan razonablemente haciendo que el chico más joven asintiera y prestara más atención en él.

"Bien, para empezar, este de aquí como sabrás, es un _Master_ como tu." Dijo como colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo. Luego indico con la cabeza hacia Mordred. "Y ella es su _Servant_ que es de la clase _Saber_."

"_Oooh, así que de la clase Saber, ¿eh?_" Exclamó asombrado la voz de Rider quien aún estaba en su forma espiritual. "_Había oído hablar que son la clase de Servants más fuertes de todos._"

Mordred solo pudo sonreír orgullosa por el halago del otro Servant. "Pues claro que soy la clase más fuerte. Mi _Master_ tiene suerte de tenerme a mi."

Esta declaración solo hizo que Ichigo frunciera más el ceño sonando como si ella se estuviera burlando.

"_Ya veo, pues sería todo un honor enfrentarte a ti en cuanto caiga la noche._" Dijo la voz de Rider con entusiasmo.

"Ya, pero antes, ¿te importaría rebelarte para que podamos verte?" Pidió Uryū con un poco de nerviosismo con la esperanza de entablar una conversación más formal cuando viera al menos la forma del otro Servant. Por un momento pensó que no haría tal solicitud, puesto que sería como si quisiera revelar su identidad al enemigo. Pero cuando el Master británico fijo su atención a la forma invisible de su compañero, este ultimo dijo lo siguiente.

"_Esta bien, de acuerdo._" Respondió para sorpresa de todos quienes no esperaban a que accediera sin problemas ante la solicitud. En un instante, la verdadera forma de Rider se materializo frente a los adolescentes quienes quedaron sorprendidos por su apariencia.

Frente a ellos había un hombre alto de aspecto fornido y musculoso con la piel rojiza. De sin duda se trataba de un hombre gigantesco de 2 metros de altura, cuyos músculos enormes dan la impresión de poder matar a un oso con solo usar sus manos, así como rasgos marcadamente esculpidos con ojos que emiten un resplandor deslumbrante, y su pelo y barba son de un color rojo abrasador. Lleva una armadura de bronce, con puños y grebas de los que sobresale pelaje blanco, la cual deja desprotegidos los brazos y muslos. Viste un manto rojo grueso con un cuello de piel blanco esponjoso, el manto está lujosamente decorado y parece una cortina que envuelve el escenario de un teatro.

Ichigo y los demás solo pudieron observar con impotencia al imponente hombre que de sin duda les recordaba tanto al infame capitán de la Undécima División Zaraki Kenpachi por su altura y su musculatura, pero a diferencia del terrorífico demonio, este no parecía tan amenazante como daba una gran sonrisa alegre en vez de sanguinaria.

"¡Hola!" Saludó el Servant imponente con un bramido alegre. "¡Mi nombre es Iskandar, el Rey de los Conquistadores!"

Todos quedaron atónitos al escuchar la presentación del recién nombrado.

_¿Rey de los Conquistadores?_

"Idiota, ¿por qué te revelas y les dices tu nombre?" Reprendió Waver a su gigantesco Servant nada contento de que este ultimo haya hecho una cosa bastante imprudente y estúpido como revelarse ante el enemigo. Sin embargo, a Iskandar no le importo.

"¿Y qué hay de malo? Ya tenía pensado en rebelar mi nombre a mis oponentes cuando llegara el momento. Yo no soy de los que ocultan mi nombre como un cobarde."

El joven británico gruño con ambos puños apretados. No se trataba de simplemente de poder rebelar solo el nombre porque si, sino que hasta donde sabía el Master novato fue que ningún Servant jamás expondría su identidad ante el enemigo de esa manera, por qué de lo contrario podría aprovecharse de eso para su ventaja.

Sin nada más que decir, Iskandar se volvió hacia los otros adolescentes.

"Bueno, ¿de que va todo eso de querer hablar con nosotros? Os escucho." Dijo como no tenía ningún problema en hablar con ellos.

Viendo que estaba dispuesto a escucharlos, el Quincy dijo lo siguiente. "Pues veras… la verdad es que tenía pensado en hacer un trato con vosotros, pero no se si podrá ser."

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Ichigo a su antiguo rival sin comprender a donde quería llegar eso con un 'trato'.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te conté cuando salimos de la tienda sobre como podríamos tener ventaja en la guerra? Pues yo creo que nos beneficiaría si hacemos una alianza temporal con ellos.

"¿¡Hah!?" Una ronda de jadeos se pudo escuchar en medio del parque como todas las caras sorprendidas (menos Iskandar) se fijaron atónitos en el Quincy por lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Pero aún sigues hablando de eso?" Preguntó Mordred casi con enojo. Todos se giraron para verla lanzar una fulminante mirada indignada. "Pensé que había dicho que yo puedo encargarme de todos. ¡No necesitamos a nadie!"

"Lo entiendo, pero aún así creo que es beneficioso para nosotros trabajar con ellos, ya que todavía no conocemos muy bien como son los demás _Masters_, y recuerda que Kurosaki no es un mago."

Aquella información no fue sacada desapercibido por los nuevos personajes cuando escucharon atentamente y se quedaron sorprendidos por eso.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Preguntó Rider con asombro llamando la atención de los demás. "¿Ese chico es igual que mi _Master_?"

"Más o menos." Respondió Uryū. "En realidad por algunas circunstancias de las que nos resulta difíciles de explicar, Kurosaki fue elegido por el Grial para participar en esta guerra sin ni siquiera saber algo de ella, y a pesar de negarse rotundamente a participar, fue forzado a hacerlo de todas formas y es por eso que nos encontramos en una situación bastante delicada."

Tanto Waver como Iskandar absorbieron la información dejando que se asentaran en sus mentes, y para el primero, le costaba creer eso.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿De verdad él no es un mago y no sabe nada de la Guerra del Grial?" Cuestiono Waver mientras señalaba a Ichigo con incredulidad. "¿Por qué él esta aquí de todas formas?"

"Ya os lo explicare más tarde, pero aún así Kurosaki decidió participar de todas formas si quería salir vivo de esta, y nosotros también, pero tampoco sabemos casi nada sobre los _Servants_ y los demás _Masters_ participantes, por lo que eso nos dará una gran desventaja." Explicó Uryū. "Tengo entendido de que en esta contienda también existen alianzas temporales entre 2 _Masters_ para obtener algo de ventaja cuando la situación lo requiere. Así que os pido que colaboréis temporalmente hasta que hayáis vencido a todos los _Servants_, ¿vale?"

Los 2 parecían plantearse la propuesta que les hizo el Quincy, pero difícilmente les resulto a nuestros protagonistas averiguar que era lo que estaban pensando ellos. Después de minutos de intenso debate, Rider fue el primero en dar su respuesta.

"Muy bien, acepto."

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por la aparente respuesta del Rey de los Conquistadores, incluso su propio Master apenas podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Pero con una condición." Dijo de nuevo Rider antes de que Waver replicara algo. "Cómo habéis oído, mi _Master_ es solo un principiante y no sabe gran cosa de la guerra en comparación con los otros _Masters_ que seguramente no tendrán piedad con un chaval como él, por lo que os pido protección de vuestra parte, ¿entendido?"

"Hai. De sin duda esta alianza nos beneficiara a ambos." Respondió Uryū con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Mordred emitió un pequeño gruñido de desagrado.

"Oi, Ishida, ¿crees qué esto es seguro?" Preguntó Ichigo en el oído de su amigo sin estar realmente convencido de esta asociación.

Ishida apenas frunció el ceño antes de volverse hacia el peli zanahoria.

"¿Es qué no escuchaste lo que dije?"

Waver también tenía las mismas dudas que Ichigo. "¿De verdad esta bien aliarnos con ellos?"

"Chaval, deberías saber que no hay nada de malo hacer pequeñas alianzas de vez en cuando para ganar ventaja sobre el enemigo. ¡Pues claro que esta bien!" Respondió Rider con una gran sonrisa segura.

Sin embargo, el joven Master no parecía demasiado convencido de esto, pero después de un instante reflexionando sobre sus opciones, pensó que no sería nada malo aprovecharse de ellos también para su ventaja hasta que vieran que la alianza ya no fuera necesaria. Con un suspiro de derrota, el británico dio su respuesta.

"Esta bien, confiare en ti, _Rider_." Dijo firmemente hacia su Servant antes de fijarse en sus nuevos aliados. "Pero con una condición." Su expresión vacilo un poco pareciendo menos valiente. "Prometedme que no haréis algo raro, ¿Okay?"

"Okay." Dijo Uryū en respuesta viendo felizmente que la alianza quedo cerrado, aunque no todos compartieron el mismo entusiasmo.

"¡Bueno, ahora que por fin tenemos nuevos aliados, tenemos que celebrarlo!" Exclamó de jubilo Iskandar haciendo que todos lo miraran atónitos. "Pero antes, sera mejor que os presentéis." se fijó primero en Ichigo. "Te llamabas Kurosaki, ¿cierto?"

"¿Huh? Sí, soy Kurosaki Ichigo." Se presentó el Master de Saber ante Rider haciendo que este ultimo lo mirara un poco confuso.

"¿Ichigo? Eso significa 'Fresa' en japonés. Qué poco masculino." Comentó Rider al identificar el significado del nombre de pila del peli naranja.

La expresión de Ichigo palideció al oír eso, pero justo cuando iba a replicar, de repente una fuerte carcajada irrumpió en el ambiente llenando el parque de risas. Todos se giraron para ver que se trataba del Servant de Ichigo quien parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de risas, seguramente al escuchar el significado del nombre de su Master.

"¿¡Fresa!? ¿En serio? Si es que..." No pudo completar la frase cuando continuó carcajeando sin control. Ella doblo las rodillas para ponerse de cuclillas mirando al suelo. "¡No me lo puedo creer!"

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar mientras observaban a la chica caballero aún riéndose sin parar y no hacia falta decir que se estaban incomodando por ello. Kon también trato de reprimir sus propia risa estando aún en la bolsa de Orihime.

A medida de que seguía riéndose, Ichigo apretó los dientes molesto mientras su piel se torno en un color casi rojo. Fue entonces que después de unos minutos riendo, Mordred se levanto del suelo y envolvió un brazo alrededor del cuello de su Master.

"Oh chico, ¿por qué tus padres te maldijeron con ese nombre?" Preguntó ella un poco exhausta por haber gastado su aliento en aquel ataque de risas. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida y lagrimas en los ojos.

Ichigo apretó más los dientes mientras su cabeza se calentaba de ira. Se estaba hartando de que la gente lo llamarán así. ¿Qué pensaron ellos? ¿Qué sus padres eran lo suficientemente sádicos como para nombrarlo una fruta?

"¡Oh, cállate!" Gritó Ichigo mientras quitaba el brazo de Mordred de su cuello. "Mi nombre no significa 'Fresa'. Ichi significa 'Número 1' y Go es 'el que protege'."

Rider tomo nota de lo que dijo el peli naranja.

"Ósea que se deletrea como el 'Protector número 1,' ¿o algo?"

"Tú lo has dicho. El Protector número 1." Corrigió Ichigo inmediatamente con la esperanza de que ahora tomaran en serio su nombre y no como motivo de risas como antes.

"Hmm, parece un nombre apropiado para un guerrero." Dijo Iskandar con aprobación antes de volverse hacia Mordred. "Y tú, _Saber_. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? La verdad es que me gustaría saber mucho que tipo de guerrero eras en vida y ver si tu leyenda era tan grandiosa como para merecer tu puesto como _Saber_."

Saber no pudo evitar sacar una gran sonrisa ante el cumplido y fue así que sin darse cuenta cometió el mayor descuido que ningún Servant debería hacer.

"Por supuesto que merezco estar en esta posición. Después de todo, soy el legítimo sucesor del Rey de los Caballeros Mordred Pendragon."

Su presentación causo varias reacciones mixtas ante los 2 nuevos personajes al escuchar el nombre de Saber. Rider todavía estaba tratando de asimilar el nombre para poder reconocerla mejor, pero Waver no tenía que hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta instantáneamente de quién era. ¿Cómo no podía reconocer el nombre de uno de los personajes legendarios de su país natal, y mucho menos el más infame de todos? No podía creer que esta chica rubia que tenía frente a él fuera una de las traidoras más infames de la historia.

"¿H-has dicho Mordred?" Preguntó el chico británico mientras señalaba con un dedo tembloroso al supuesto personaje que aparecía en las leyendas artúricas. "¿Es una broma? ¿Eres realmente el Caballero de la Traición, aquel que mató al Rey Arthur en Camlann?"

"Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas, chico?" Espetó Mordred con una mirada fulminante que hizo estremecer al chico.

"Eh no, lo siento. Pensé que serías más varonil o algo." Dijo con apenas un susurro esperando que esto no ofendiera más a la chica de carácter salvaje.

Lamentablemente se equivocó cuando Ichigo y sus amigos se encogieron de miedo por lo que dijo el chico más joven. Waver miró extrañado sus reacciones antes de volverse hacia la Servant rubia y ser el siguiente en cagarse de miedo cuando vio la mirada fría y rabiosa que daba ella como si acabara de despertar a un temible dragón.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" Preguntó Waver inquieto sin entender porque le estaba dando esa mirada asesina.

Antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, Uryū decidió intervenir de nuevo parándose junto a Mordred.

"Ia, lo que pasa es que a Mordred no le gusta que la llamen por su 'genero' ya que es como un tema tabú, y bueno..."

"Es verdad." Dijo Orihime mientras caminaba para pararse frente a ella y mirarla con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Ese chico no quería ofenderte ni nada. Por favor, perdónalo."

Mordred no dijo nada salvo un pequeño bufido, pero parecía que todo estaba arreglado. Una vez que todo estuvo en calma, Rider aprovecho esto para hablar.

"¡Bueno, ya que todo esta zanjado, ahora tendremos tiempo para _celebrar_ nuestra alianza!" Exclamó el gigante añadiendo más énfasis el termino 'celebrar'. Ichigo y los demás solo pudieron mirar sin comprender a lo que se refería con eso de 'celebrar.'

Waver Velvet no sabría decir si era correcto.

* * *

**Bueno, finalmente pude agregar a los siguientes personajes que pertenecen a Fate/Zero, y debo de decir que son mis favoritos de la franquicia. De hecho ya había tenido pensado desde hace bastante tiempo aliar Ichigo con Waver ya que de seguro que formarían una buena pareja un poco cómica. **

**Con eso, el siguiente capitulo del próximo sábado por fin veremos los primeros combates de la guerra, y tal vez el reencuentro de Mordred con alguien de su pasado que le dio una razón para convertirla en lo que es ahora. Con eso, espero que sean pacientes, y esperen. **

**¡Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Estoy seguro de os estaréis preguntando donde diablos estuve durante estas semanas sin publicar un capitulo, ¿verdad? **

**Pues resulta que mi ordenador se había estropeado inesperadamente mientras hacia el capitulo en Word, y estaba a mitad de terminarlo cuando todo se jodió. Mi madre y yo lo llevamos a repararlo y tardo unas semanas en confirmar que ya no podre usarlo más. ¡Simplemente genial!**

**Por suerte, poco antes pude comprarme un nuevo ordenador y retomar a lo que estaba haciendo con mi pagina de Fanfic. También obtuve el Disco duro de mi estropeado ordenador para pasarlo a mi nuevo y así recuperar lo que estaba haciendo. **

**Capitulo 8: Últimos preparativos.**

**09/05/2020**

* * *

Waver Velvet no sabía si alegrarse de tener aliados temporales cerca o preocuparse de que estos los atacaran con la guardia baja cuando vieran la oportunidad, aunque al menos no temía que lo hicieran en pleno día con tanta gente a su alrededor. Aún así, no podía tomar el lujo de bajar la guardia. Actualmente estaba sentado en una silla frente a una mesa redonda al aire libre. Su homólogo-aliado, el chico de pelo anaranjado de aspecto amenazante estaba sentado junto a sus amigos frente a él.

Desde hace unos minutos se había forjado oficialmente su alianza temporal con ellos a pesar de sus dudas, pero como era de esperar, a Rider no le importó. Poco después, su Servant proclamó que aquello tenía que celebrarlo, y aquí estaban haciéndolo en un restaurante al aire libre, por supuesto.

"Oi, ¿estas bien?"

Waver levantó la vista hacia su homólogo Master de pelo naranja, y todavía no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo. Desde luego no había visto a alguien que llevaba el color de su pelo tan llamativo como el naranja brillante que llevaba y junto a su expresión ceñuda, le daba la impresión de ser un matón malhumorado.

"Huh, sí, estoy bien." Respondió Waver con nerviosismo, obteniendo algo de interacción con sus aliados. Fue entonces que un pensamiento lo golpeó repentinamente al recordar algo importante sobre el supuesto Master compañero.

"Esto, perdona." Dijo llamando la atención de Ichigo. "Antes dijiste que no eras un mago, ¿cierto? ¿Es que tus padres no ten enseñaron?"

Ichigo solo se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza considerando la pregunta del Master más joven antes de responder.

"Mira, mis padres no son magos, ¿vale? Yo nunca he asistido a esa Asociación de Magos como tú, y aunque pudiera, no creo que estaría interesada en aprender esos trucos de magia." Fue la respuesta directa del otro Master lo que dejó tanto a Waver como Rider (aunque este último no se veía) totalmente perplejos.

¿De verdad este Master de aquí no era un mago y desconocía por completo los caminos de la hechicería?

Si fue eso así, ¿cómo pudo convertirse en Master así de repente y tener un Servant excesivamente fuerte?

"_Saber_, ¿es cierto lo que el chico dice?" Preguntó Rider mirando a Mordred. "_¿Cómo logró invocarte?_"

Un resoplido fue lo primero que escuchó de ella antes de empezar a hablar. "Eso me hubiera gustado saberlo. Desde que recibí la llamada del Grial, pensé que mi _Master_ fue quien me invoco al saber sobre mi, pero cuando llegué lo único que me encontré de él fue que no sabía nada de mí y afirmó que no fue él quien me invoco a pesar de poseer un Sello de Comando."

Tanto Waver como Rider escucharon atentamente las palabras de Saber y aún le costaba creer que un Servant haya sido convocado de esa forma tan inusual.

Ichigo solo pudo fruncir un poco el ceño cómo Mordred estaba relatando cómo fue su encuentro que no fue tan agradable debido a la confusión de lo que estaba pasando.

"Para mi mala suerte, mi _Master_ resultó ser un gran incompetente y torpe al no ser un mago como él dijo, además de que ni siquiera sabía para nada de la Guerra del Grial y todo lo demás."

Ichigo solo gruñó más molesto por lo que dijo pero se abstuvo de replicarla. No fue su culpa de que no supiera algo importante que estaba ocurriendo en un mundo paralelo diferente al suyo.

Waver solo podía mirar con confusión mientras absorbía lo siguiente que dijo el Servant de Ichigo. ¿No sabía tan siquiera del Grial y del ritual? Aquello le sonaba bastante exagerado teniendo en cuenta de que él estaba aquí de todos modos con sus Sellos de Comando y un Servant propio, lo cual demostraba que era un Master.

"Pues perdona si fuiste elegido mal para ser mi _Servant_, pero tú no eres la única que sufres por esta mierda, ya que te recuerdo de que yo no quería estar aquí en primer lugar." Refunfuñó Ichigo hacia su Servant. "Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien, dáselo a ese jodido Grial por meternos aquí."

"¿Hmm? ¿Quieres decir que no querías participar en esta guerra?" Preguntó Rider con curiosidad.

"Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a tirar mi vida por una simple copa concede deseos?" Replicó Ichigo hacia el gigante invisible. "Me trajeron aquí sin avisar y sin mi consentimiento y es por eso que no tengo más remedio que luchar para poder regresar a casa con mis amigos."

"¿Regresar a casa?" Preguntó Waver sin entender el término de querer volver además de que le extrañaba también el hecho de que ellos fueron 'atraídos' hacia aquí por algo. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Antes de que el Master peli naranja pudiera contestarle con la pura verdad por bastante exagerada que pareciera, el Quincy decidió intervenir primero.

"Lo que quiso decir es que nosotros en realidad no somos de Fuyuki, y venimos de Tokio occidental." Respondió Uryū repentinamente escogiendo inventar una versión de la historia sobre cómo llegaron aquí realmente. Sinceramente, contarles de qué son de otra dimensión suena bastante loco y difícil de creer.

El Quincy procedió a contarle al joven Master británico los acontecimientos que les ocurrieron un día antes de llegar aquí empezando con la repentina aparición de Mordred y la confusión que les dio con las cosas de magos, Servants y el Santo Grial. Luego fueron llamados por Kisuke Urahara, un mago (tampoco podían decirles de qué se trata de un Shinigami) para contarles sobre la Guerra del Santo Grial y que Ichigo había sido elegido para participar en ella por alguna razón aparente.

Les contó que el propio Ichigo se negó a participar rotundamente, pero de repente el Grial no aceptó su negación y los arrastró a los 4 hacia aquí con una especie de portal dimensional. Como era de esperar, Waver se mostró bastante confuso al escuchar cuando fueron absorbidos por un 'portal dimensional'.

Uryū le corrigió que el Grial parecía tener 'conciencia' y 'voluntad' propia y que este no había un 'no' por respuesta cuando Ichigo rechazó su participación a la guerra, y por ello los arrastró a la fuerza hasta Fuyuki por la fuerza con el portal.

Waver no parecía estar demasiado convencido de esto, pero dejó que siguieran. Uryū prosiguió con el resto de la historia desde que llegaron a Fuyuki hasta la decisión de Ichigo de unirse a la guerra como Master.

Después de la explicación, la mente de Waver aún estaba por tratar de procesar lo que había escuchado.

"A ver si lo he entendido bien. Dices que vienes de Tokio, no eres un mago, pero aún así el Santo Grial te eligió para que participaras en esto, y te teletransporto a ti y a tus amigos hasta aquí, ¿verdad?"

"En realidad, Inoue-san y yo no teníamos nada que ver con esto." Respondió Uryū. "Veras, tal como dije antes cuando aquel portal se abrió y trato de arrastrar Kurosaki adentro, Inoue-san y yo tratamos de impedirlo, pero al hacerlo, nosotros también fuimos arrastrados."

"¡Sōda io!" Gritó de repente Kon permitiendo que su cuerpo emergiera de la bolsa de Orihime. Al hacerlo, Waver grito sobresaltado por el susto y la sorpresa. "No veas los problemas que este idiota nos dio al arrastrarnos a ese agujero y meternos en este lío."

"¡Kon! ¿Qué diablos haces?" Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido y un poco molesto por la repentina acción de su mascota-amigo.

"¿Qué? Estaba cansado de estar todo el tiempo ahí atrapado que he decido salir." Respondió Kon sin problemas mirando a Ichigo, antes de volverse hacia un sorprendido Waver. "Además, si vamos a hacer una alianza con ellos, deberíamos conocernos mutuamente para no crear cualquier tipo de sospecha."

Con eso dicho, el alma modificada salto de la bolsa de lona y aterrizo sobre la mesa para caminar y pararse frente ante un sorprendido Waver.

"Yo, mi nombre es Kon, aunque puedes llamarme Kai si quieres." Saludó amigablemente.

El ambiente siguió igual de intenso como Waver siguió mirando aún en shock al peluche parlante sin comprender lo que pasaba. Kon agitó su mano frente a los ojos del chico, pero este último aún no reaccionó. Después de unos segundos más, Kon se dio por vencido.

"Hmph, parece que este ya no va a hablar." Dijo Kon con decepción. "Debí haber esperado más cuando os conocierais mejor."

"Pues claro que debiste haber esperado." Susurró Ichigo en voz baja en respuesta un poco molesto.

"_Mmn, que interesante._" La voz de Rider sonó de repente con un tono que detona curiosidad cuando el cuerpo de Kon se elevo en el aire sorprendiendo a este ultimo, sintiendo como si algo lo agarraba de la cabeza. El león de peluche se elevó a una altura de 2 metros, y aunque nadie pudiera verlo, estaba siendo observado por la cabeza del enorme Servant.

"_Jamás había visto algo como esto._"

"Oye, suéltame, suéltame!" Gritó histéricamente Kon mientras agitaba violentamente cada extremidad del cuerpo y pequeños golpecitos sobre la mano que mantenía cautivo sobre su cabeza en un intento inútil por librarse del gigante invisible que lo sostenía.

Nada de esto servía solo para dejar esta situación más humillante de lo que fue, mientras el pobre alma modificada seguía gritando y maldiciendo a su raptor. Sus amigos solo miraban la escena con una mezcla de incomodidad, diversión, etc.

"_¿Qué se supone que es esto?_" Preguntó Rider ahora fijándose (aunque ninguno lo vieran) en los demás. "_¿Es algún tipo de familiar o algo?_"

"Ia, digamos que es una mascota mágica que se lo regalaron Kurosaki hace bastante tiempo." Respondió Uryū un poco incomodo por la escena cómica. "¿Te importaría bajarlo?"

Haciendo caso, el gigante invisible bajo al peluche sobre la mesa y este empezó a sacudirse la cabeza antes de mirar fijamente sobre la supuesta ubicación del Servant invisible con una expresión rabiosa.

"¡Oye, vuelve a cogerme de esa manera, y te juro que te haré trizas con tu cara!" Amenazó Kon de manera un poco cómica.

No parecía que nadie se lo tomarán en serio.

"Pues debiste haberte quedado en la bolsa." Dijo Ichigo en voz baja.

Una vez superado su conmoción de ver un león de peluche parlante, Waver se acordó de algo importante que le contaron durante su explicación pero no tuvo tiempo de saber los detalles de aquello.

"A propósito. Antes dijiste que en la iglesia dijeron que en esta guerra hay 8 _Masters_, ¿es eso cierto?"

Si de algo estaba seguro el joven británico desde que pensó que había aprendido todo sobre la Guerra del Santo Grial es que solo pueden haber 7 Masters con sus respectivos Servants y no más de ese numero, por lo cual esto le resulto una sorpresa desagradable y difícil de creer.

"Por lo que nos dijo Kotomine-san es verdad, y Kurosaki es considerado como el octavo." Respondió Uryū después de un momento.

"_¿De verdad van a ver 8 Servants aquí?" _Preguntó Rider con curiosidad. "_Esto va a ser interesante._"

Justo cuando Waver iba a replicar a su Servant, este ultimo volvió a hablar repentinamente. "_Pero si eso es cierto, ¿qué tipo de Servant aparecerá? Hasta donde yo se, solo existen 7 categorías, y no hay otro más._"

"Según lo que nos dijeron también fue que no hay otra categoría diferente, por lo que pensamos que podría ser de la misma categoría que los otros. En otras palabras, podría ser otro _Saber_."

"¿Otro _Saber_?" Preguntó Waver desconcertado. Si era cierto de que ahora habían 4 Servants que forman la clase Caballero, ahora presentía que esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Mordred también estaba reflexionando sobre ese hecho, y la verdad es que también estaba sorprendida de que hubiera un 'segundo' Servant de la misma clase que ella como un Saber en esta guerra, y eso la hizo sentir intrigada. Sin embargo, también estaba de alguna manera entusiasmada por la idea de poder enfrentarse a alguien de su misma clase, algo que no les pasaría a los otros Servants.

Con solo la idea de chocar espadas con otro espadachín excepcional la extasiaba bastante y no podía esperar a que cayera la noche para encontrarse con ese 'otro' Saber y batirse en duelo. Si logrará vencerlo, se probaría así misma y sería reconocida como la Saber más fuerte de todos, y quien sabe. Podría incluso estar a la misma altura de su padre.

Hablando de su padre.

Todavía no sabía quién podría ser ese supuesto segundo Saber, pero tratándose de un espadachín de primer nivel como ella solo podía imaginar que podría ser cualquiera de sus antiguos compañeros de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, o tal vez su mismo padre.

Dicha idea estaba empezando a penetrar en ella y le dio mucho de qué pensar ante la posibilidad de que se tratara de uno de los que conocía en vida.

Entretanto, Uryū pensó en lo que dijo antes Kon sobre que deberían conocerse bien con sus aliados para no crear todo tipo de intrigas que pueda amenazan romper la alianza, sobre todo las capacidades y habilidades de cada uno, y puesto que él y Inoue iban a entrar en esta contienda, eso significaba que también tendrían que revelar sus poderes.

"Waver, hay algo más que tengo que decirte." Llamo Uryū, captando la atención del británico. "Cómo has oído, Kurosaki no es un mago como tu y los demás _Masters_, y podría estar indefenso ante el ataque de cualquier enemigo, y es por eso que Inoue-san y yo vamos también a participar en los combates."

Los amigos del Quincy solo miraron confusos sin comprender incluyendo Waver sin comprender lo que decía.

"¿Qué queréis decir?" Preguntó Waver antes de darse cuenta de algo. "Espera, ¿vosotros sois magos?"

"Sí..." Respondió Uryū un poco incomodo.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Susurró Ichigo en el oído de Ishida sin comprender lo que hacía.

"Tu sígueme el juego." Susurró Ishida en respuesta antes de volverse hacia el otro Master. "Cómo te decía antes, yo y Inoue-san sabemos algo de magia, aunque no sabemos si servirá de algo contra los _Masters _ya que desconocemos de lo que son capaces de hacer."

Waver asintió mentalmente. Sin que ellos lo supieran, el joven Velvet también se encontraba más o menos en la misma situación que su homologo puesto que él solo era un alumno, un principiante que aún apenas sabía del camino de la hechicería, y aquello no se aplicaba a los demás Masters puesto que ellos son magos excepcionales de primera categoría como su despreciable profesor. No sabía sin ninguno de ellos tendrían piedad de él incluso si se trataba de un menor de edad.

"¿Qué podéis hacer exactamente?" Preguntó Waver con curiosidad.

Uryū se tomo un momento para pensar en como mostrarle y explicarle sobre la verdadera naturaleza de los poderes de tanto él como el de Orihime. Obviamente las capacidades de cada uno no eran nada típico de este mundo y dudaba de que un mago pudiera incluso invocar un par de hadas pequeñas y que tengan la capacidad de de deshacer fenómenos ocurridos e intervenir en el territorio de Dios.

Eso le quedaba a sus capacidades de Quincy, aunque todavía si hay algo parecido a este mundo. Por mucho que quería no revelarlos solo para causar una conmoción al joven mago por algo que nunca haya visto y formara parte de la hechicería, sabía que algún momento tendría que mostrarlos en cuanto llegará la ocasión de usarlos, y para no provocar sospechas y desconfianzas por el bien de la alianza, tenía que mostrarlos antes.

Con todo decidido, el Quincy decidió hablar.

"Veras, tengo la habilidad de absorber y manipular el mana a mi alrededor y manifestarlo en armas."

Waver se quedó mirando algo asombrado y curioso por lo que dijo. Había escuchado que existían ciertos hechiceros que podían manipular el Mana mediante un objeto o catalizador y manifestarlos en todo tipo de fenómenos sobrenaturales aunque no había oído hablar de que también se podían manifestar en armas como flechas.

Una vez absorbido la información, el joven británico se volvió hacia la chica burbujeante.

"¿Qué puedes hacer?"

Justo antes de que Uryū iba a intervenir en eso, llego demasiado tarde cuando sin pensarlo, Orihime convocó a los Shun Shun Rikka, y los 6 pétalos de la horquilla derecha de la chica se iluminaron antes de dividirse en el aire, y finalmente se manifestaron en 6 hadas pequeñas levitando por encima de la chica. 3 eran femeninas y otros 3 masculinos.

"Estos son mis amigos." Presentó alegremente Orihime.

Decir que estaba muy conmocionado por lo que estaba viendo el joven Master británico parecía ser una buena palabra mientras veía en shock a las pequeñas haditas delante de sus ojos, haciendo que Ichigo y Uryū se incomodaran por su reacción. Incluso su presencia llamo bastante la atención de los 2 Servants.

"¿Nos llamabas, Orihime-san?" Preguntó amablemente una de las haditas posándose frente a la cara de Orihime. Era una ancianita de aspecto agradable con ojos rasgados, pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y que va vestido de rojo, con alas de color verde claro.

"Konnichiwa, Shun'ō-san." Saludó Orihime.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó otra hadita también posada frente a Orihime. Tenía un vistoso pelo de color rosa fuerte, gafas transparentes amarillas y vestida con un bañador azul. Sus alas son rosas y blancas, y luce un tatuaje en su gluteo izquierdo.

"Si, quiero que saludéis a nuestros nuevos amigos." Respondió Orihime señalando a un sobresaltado Waver. Pronto las 2 hatidas y el resto saludaron al unisono. Excepto uno.

"¡Bakayaro!"

Orihime recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza. A pesar de que el puño de su agresor era mucho más pequeño que su cabeza, la fuerza del impacto le dolió bastante.

"¿No te he dicho que no me invocaras a no ser que haya un enemigo cerca?" Reprendió el más gruñón y violento de las hadas. Viste de negro y rojo, y mantiene su boca tapada con un pañuelo beige pareciendo un ninja.

"Perdón, Tsubaki-san. Se que no debería llamarte si no hay un enemigo cerca, pero pensé que al menos deberías presentaos todos." Habló Orihime con algo de timidez.

"Hmph, pues vaya desperdició de tiempo que me llamaras solo para eso." Resopló Tsubaki malhumorado.

"Vamos, Tsubaki, no seas así." Habló otra hada masculina con desaprobación a la actitud de su compañero. Es delgado y viste con un ceñido traje de color violeta y alas azules con lunares amarillos. Lleva un parche en el ojo izquierdo que acaba en un cuerno por encima de su cabeza calva.

"Eso, no hay nada de malo en presentarse." Dijo Lily uniéndose a Hinagiku.

"¡Callaos!" Gritó Tsubaki hacia sus compañeros. "Nadie os ha pedido vuestra opinión al respecto, además-

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase cuando una mano atrapo desprevenidamente al hada gruñón y luego fue trasladado a la cara extrañada de Mordred quien se quedo observando frente a sus ojos al extraño enano-ninja cautivado en su mano con curiosidad.

"¿Qué diablos es esta cosa? ¿Un Fay o algo?"

Ya superando su repentina conmoción, Tsubaki trató de luchar duro sobre el agarre sobre que lo tenía tan aprisionado de forma ridícula.

"Oye, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡Suéltame!" Exigió histéricamente mientras daba pequeños golpecitos sobre la mano arrugada de la Servant rubia, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. "¡He dicho que me sueltes! ¿Me oyes? Mierda..."

Y para añadir más su situación humillante y embarazosa, sus compañeros parecían disfrutar de su infortunio.

"Pobre Tsubaki." Dijo una hadita femenina con voz suave. Tenía el aspecto de una chica joven vestida con un largo kimono de color rosa y las alas de color rojo con algunos dibujos en forma de rombos amarillos.

"Sí, se lo tiene bien merecido." Añadió el hada masculina con los brazos cruzados.

"Ya lo creo." Dijo otro hada masculino con un tono tranquilo. A diferencia del otro, este tenía una apariencia fornida, con una máscara que cubre la mitad inferior de su cara y unas hombreras y alas acorazadas.

"¡Callaos de una vez!" Gritó Tsubaki enojado por lo que estaban murmurando sus compañeros antes de volverse a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

"¡He dicho que me sueltes, joder!" Gritó tratando inútilmente de librarse. "¡Suéltame, maldita mujer!"

Al oír eso, la cara curiosa de la rubia se contrajo y fue rápidamente reemplazada por una de rabia por lo que dijo.

"¿¡Qué has dicho!?" Gritó Mordred mientras acercaba al insolente enano hacia su cara de forma amenazante y estrecho sus ojos en él, mirándolo como un vulgar insecto apunto de aplastarlo.

"¡Yamenasai!" Intervino Orihime justo a tiempo antes de que algo malo sucediera, mirando a Mordred. "Mordred-san, ¿te importaría soltar a Tsubaki-san?"

Mordred soltó un pequeño resoplido e hizo lo que le dijo olvidando lo que le dijo Tsubaki.

Una vez libre, Tsubaki volvió al lado de Orihime jadeando suavemente.

"¿Daijōbu, Tsubaki-san?" Preguntó preocupada Orihime.

Tsubaki gruñó mientras se volvía hacia la chica peli anaranjada. "Estúpida, a verme avisado de esto."

"Te equivocas. Mordred-san no es un enemigo, solo que..."

"Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente." Intervino Shun'ō. "Ya que estamos todos aquí, creo que ya es hora de presentarnos, ¿no?"

"Sí, por favor." Dijo sonriendo Orihime.

"Bien, pues vamos allá." Dijo Shun'ō mientras daba la vuelta para observar al chico y su Servant invisible. El resto de sus compañeros hicieron el ejemplo.

"Para empezar, nosotros somos los Shun Shun Rikka, y representamos la fuerza de voluntad y los sentimientos de Inoue Orihime-san."

La audiencia observaron y escucharon con curiosidad y uno con perplejidad y confusión.

"Mi nombre Shun'ō." Se gestó así misma antes de señalar a la del kimono largo. "Ella es Ayame, y juntas podemos realizar el _Sōten Kisshun_, una habilidad que nos permite curar las heridas graves de cualquier persona. Sin importar tan grande o profunda que sea la brecha_, _no hay nada que se nos resista a nuestro encantamiento."

Los espectadores escucharon bien y tomaron nota de ello.

Ahora fue el turno de la otra hada femenina de pelo rosa y gafas en hablar. "Mi nombre es Lily, y estos 2 son mis compañeros Baigon y Hingaiku." Hizo un gesto hacia los 2 hadas masculinos quienes saludaron a cambio. "Nosotros 3 unidos podemos realizar el _Santen Kesshun_, que nos permite formar una barrera defensiva capaz de repeler cualquier cosa en el otro lado."

"Y finalmente-

"¡Eso lo digo yo!" Interrumpió Tsubaki de repente empujando a Lily al otro lado. "Mi nombre es Tsubaki, y soy capaz de convertirme en un potente proyectil capaz de atravesar al enemigo como una espada."

Luego se volvió hacia la rubia que la había atrapado antes y la mira con desdén. "Así que más vale que tengas cuidado conmigo, porque si me vuelves a hacer eso o si me sacas de mis casillas, juro que te atravesare el cráneo."

Por suerte, la rubia no parecía tomarse enserio la amenaza ya que lo veía algo inofensivo e infantil por su pequeño tamaño y como lo había atrapado con tanta facilidad.

Una vez terminado la presentación y la explicación de las habilidades de los Shun Shun Rikka de Orihime, las 6 hadas se desvanecieron de la misma forma que aparecieron, y regresaron a ser los pétalos de las horquillas de la chica. Así, todo el ambiente se quedo en un intenso e incomodo silencio por parte de Waver y su Servant. No hacia falta decir que también se estaba volviendo incomodo para nuestros protagonistas.

"¿Y bien que os aparecido?" Preguntó Uryū con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a los 2.

"_Mmm, no esta mal._" Respondió Rider con un tono impresionado no viendo nada raro. "_Nunca antes había visto algo como esto. ¿Tu, chaval?_"

Waver despertó de su trance al sentir una palmada en la espalda, y lo hizo salir a la realidad al escuchar la pregunta.

"¿Uh? No, nunca había visto algo así." Luego se volvió hacia sus aliados. "¿Qué se supone que eran?"

Responder a eso era lo más difícil que se haya enfrentado antes el Quincy. No sabía por donde empezar y revelar más detalles sobre esto, ya que eso aumentaría más la desconfianza sobre ellos y no quería arriesgar esta alianza. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cambiar de tema.

"B-bueno, esto es todo lo que podemos hacer Inoue-san y yo, y como Kurosaki no puede hacer nada parecido, nosotros 2 hemos decidido entrar en el conflicto para defenderlo del ataque de cualquier _Master_ que intente atacarlo."

"Sí, nosotros protegeremos a Kurosaki-kun." Dijo Orihime con convicción y seguridad.

El británico solo pudo parpadear un poco al ver esta escena un poco surrealista pero no dijo nada.

"_Pero si el chico tiene protección, ¿por qué queréis hacer una alianza de todos modos?_" Preguntó Rider un poco confuso, no viendo el sentido de hacer su alianza para proteger al Master de Saber.

"Ia, veras, lo que pasa que como te habíamos dicho antes, no sabemos casi nada de los _Masters_ y como son de fuerte. Además, incluso con esas habilidades, a Inoue-san no le gusta demasiado la violencia." Dijo Uryū cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Orihime y luego hacia Waver. "Lo que nosotros queremos es que no haya desconfianza entre nosotros, y además, si es cierto que tu _Master _es igual que Kurosaki, tal vez nosotros podamos brindarle protección también."

Mientras Waver aún seguía inseguro por sus palabras, Rider se lo pensó por un momento antes de dar su respuesta.

"_Me parece muy bien. Trato hecho._"

El británico no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de incredulidad por las palabras de su Servant.

"_Vamos, chaval, no pongas esa cara._" Animo Rider. "_Estoy seguro de que te brindaran protección._"

Aún así se mostraba un poco escéptico en confiar en estos 3 desconocidos incluso después de lo que fueron capaces de hacer y aún estaba en una perdida de palabras para describir aquello ultimo que vio. Desde luego, ningún mago sería capaz de convocar 6 hadas así de repente de la nada y hacer ese tipo de habilidades.

Tampoco podía mucho menos creer que el Master compañero no sea un mago y no tuviera un deseo especifico al Santo Grial a pesar de haberlo elegido a participar. Todo esto era muy extraño.

Por otro lado, aún le conmociono el conocimiento de que ahora iban ser 8 participantes y no 7 como había creído anteriormente, y lo más probable es que haya otro Saber más aparte de Mordred. Todo esto causo un revés en sus planes, y no sabría decir que más incógnitas habían.

Tal vez esto merezca la pena.

"Okay, esta bien, confiare en ellos por ti."

"_Así me gusta, chaval._" Dijo Rider revoleteando su mano sobre la cabeza del chico, para molestia de este ultimo.

Aún así, Mordred no parecía estar demasiado contenta con esta asociación.

"Perdonad por la demora." Ahora todos fijaron su atención hacia el camarero que se acercaba hacia ellos con 2 bandejas circulares donde contenían unos platos lleno de comida. "Aquí tenéis."

"Bien, ya era hora." Dijo Mordred entusiasmada, recuperando su humor.

Los aperitivos que se les ofrecieron un plato de pollo asado, solomillo con papas, algunos frijoles o caldo guisado, y un par de vasos llenos de refresco y uno con agua. Los 5 enseguida comenzaron a engullir sus respectivos alimentos, y no pararon hasta quedar satisfechos después de media hora atiborrándose.

"Aaah, que delicia." Chilló Orihime extasiada mientras se frotaba el estomago. "Ya no puedo más."

"Supongo que nos habremos pasado un poco comiendo demasiado." Comento Ishida viendo que había comido más de lo normal pareciendo un glotón. En realidad no era un _glotón_. Lo que pasaba es que ayer no pudo comer nada decente por el viaje que hicieron para llegar aquí.

"Pues que raro de que no hayas engordado, Ishida." Comento Ichigo antes de ponerse en la boca un panecillo casero.

"Lo mismo podría decir de ti, Kurosaki." Contraatacó Ishida. "Ya te has tomado todo ese pollo y 3 panes, y todavía te sigues zampando otro.

"Urusei, que anoche no comí nada." Contestó Ichigo con pan aún en la boca.

"Lo mismo se podría decir de mi."

Mordred también se estaba comiendo sus panecillos incluso después de haberse terminado los frijoles.

Waver también quedo satisfecho con su comida, aunque no sabría decir si se lo paso bien o no conociendo a esta gente tan extraña. Todavía estaba algo indeciso sobre esta alianza aunque trato de ocultarlo para no provocar más 'discusiones' con Rider.

Dejando eso a un lado, se miro el reloj de su muñeca y sus ojos se agrandaron por lo que vio.

"Ya deben de ser las 15:00 ahora. Debemos irnos, _Rider_." Dijo Waver un poco apresurado mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"_Espera, chaval. ¿No vas a contarle sobre nuestra estrategia?_" Preguntó repentinamente Rider. Aquello llamo bastante la atención de los demás.

"¿Estrategia?" Preguntó Ichigo extrañado.

"_Sí. Chaval, ¿puedes sacar aquel mapa de la ciudad?_"

Waver no estaba del todo seguro, pero no vacilo por más tiempo cuando hizo lo que le pidió. Abriendo su mochila, el británico saco un plano del mapa de la ciudad más o menos parecido al que tenía Uryū, y lo puso sobre la mesa para que todos lo vieran.

"_Bien, ¿algunos de vosotros conocéis bien la ciudad?_" Preguntó Rider hacia el grupo del Sustituto.

"No, como te hemos contado antes, llegamos aquí hace nada, y todavía no sabemos mucho de esto."

"_Me lo imaginaba. El chaval y yo también estamos más o menos en la misma situación que vosotros, y es por eso que estábamos paseando para conocer bien el área y saber cual serían los posibles campos de batalla que se libraran por las noches._"

Todos asintieron al oír eso.

"_Al mirar en este mapa, me he dado cuenta de que hay un gran puente en medio __de un gran río que divide la ciudad, ¿no?_"

"Sí, es el Puente Fuyuki, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Uryū.

"_He pensado que esto sería un punto estratégico en el que podríamos observar toda la ciudad y tratar de sentir __desde allí__ la presencia de cualquier Servant __que este peleando con otro__._"

"Hmph, ¿es eso?" Bufó Mordred al escuchar el plan de Rider. "Menuda estrategia. Yo hubiera preferido ir a buscarlos en vez de quedarme parada en un puente."

"_Sí, pero lo que pasa es que esta ciudad es muy grande y va a ser un dolor de cabeza tener que deambular por todas partes en busca de uno._" Razono Rider. "_Lo mejor sera esperar a que empiecen los combates y luego esperemos la oportunidad perfecta para intervenir._"

"Ah, ¿pero que dices?" Preguntó la rubia en desacuerdo. "Yo hubiera preferido abalanzarme sobre ellos enseguida."

Viendo que esto podría convertirse en una discusión que podría amenazar la alianza, Uryū decidió intervenir cambiando de tema.

"Ejem, a propósito." Esto surgió el efecto necesario cuando todos voltearon sus miradas hacia el Quincy. Él solo estaba mirando a Waver. "Si puedo preguntar, ¿sabes algo sobre los otros _Masters_ aquí a parte de Tokiomi?"

Waver sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de responder. "Lo siento, pero yo también estoy igual que vosotros."

Uryū asintió decepcionado al escuchar eso.

"Por cierto, ¿algunos de vosotros sabéis lo que a ocurrido en la Mansión Tōsaka?"

"No, ¿qué paso?"

"Veréis, ayer por la noche había enviado a un familiar para espiar a la residencia de los Tōsaka." Comenzó relatar Waver mientras recordaba los eventos sucedidos. "Recuerdo que mientras inspeccionaba el campus, vi a un _Servant_ infiltrándose."

Todos prestaron atención a eso.

"Por la forma en que se movía, yo creo que se trataba de _Assassin_."

"_¿Assassin?_"

"Sí, parecía que uno de los _Masters _enemigos habían comenzado a coger fichas de una vez y había enviado a su _Servant_ a atacar a la Residencia de los Tōsaka. Sin embargo, en el momento en que había irrumpido en la mansión, de repente fue alcanzado por un proyectil, seguramente de otro _Servant _y no supe nada más."

Todos recopilaron la información dada por el joven, y asintieron interesados.

"¿Quieres decir que _Assassin_ fue eliminado?" Preguntó Uryū curioso.

"Sí, eso parece. Si es cierto de que en esta guerra va a ver 8 _Servants_, entonces ahora quedan 7." Respondió Waver. "De hecho, creo que esto nos daría a todos ventaja ahora que uno de nuestros oponentes a sido eliminado."

"Bah, menuda tontería." Dijo Mordred con sarcasmo. "¿A quien le interesa que hayan eliminado a un _Servant_ tan débil como _Assassin_?"

"_Sí, es cierto._" Estuvo de acuerdo Rider. "_Su única habilidad es escabullirse entre las sombras. Dudo mucho que pueda representarnos una amenaza para nosotros._"

"Sí, pero-

"Escucha, lo que a mi me interesa saber quien fue el que elimino a _Assassin_." Interrumpió de repente Mordred mirando seriamente al joven británico. "¿Viste quien fue el _Servant_ quien lo derroto?"

Waver sacudió la cabeza antes de responder. "No, no pude verlo bien." Contestó un poco decepcionado. "Estaba muy oscuro, pero sospecho que podría tratarse del _Servant_ de Tōsaka. Lo único que me fije fue en el proyectil que empalo a Assassin. Sospecho que podría haber sido _Lancer_ o _Archer_."

Todos asintieron al escuchar eso.

"Bueno, no importa." Declaró Mordred con una sonrisa salvaje en su cara. "Sea quien sea, de seguro que serán oponentes fuertes, y los aplastare a todos." Ella choco su puño derecho con la palma izquierda abierta arrugando esta ultima, y luego crujió los nudillos.

Ninguno quiso comentar por la actitud salvaje del caballero rubio y su exceso de confianza si no querían ser el blanco de su ira.

"_Sí, estoy de acuerdo._" Dijo Rider con entusiasmo. "_De sin duda sera una noche muy divertida. __La verdad es que me hace un honor combatir junto a alguien que pertenece a uno de los 3 grandes clases de Caballeros._"

"Hmph, escucha con atención, _Rider_." Dijo Mordred mirando con dagas a lo que se supone que estaba parado Rider en su forma espiritual. "Parece que mi _Master_ ya a hablado, y supongo que no tengo más remedio que trabajar contigo, pero eso no significa que tenga que luchar contigo como un equipo, así que más vale que no te interpongas en mi camino, porque si no seras mi enemigo, ¿entendido?"

"Oi, Mordred." Dijo Ichigo preocupado por la actitud de su Servant. "Omae-

"_Jajaja, muy bien, Saber, no intervendré si así lo deseas._" Contestó Rider entre risas. "_Pero recuerda que __si__ una vez te __encuentras__ en grandes apuros, no me digas de que no te avise._"

"Ja, eso no pasara." Dijo Mordred con una sonrisa desafiante. "Yo soy el clase Caballero más fuerte de todos."

Decir quien tenía razón o no, esto no se había convertido en un tema de cuestión para los Masters por el momento viendo que ya no había signo de hostilidad o de queja alguna, por lo que todo había sido decidido.

"Perdonad, pero si ya habéis terminado, creo que va siendo hora de que regresemos a casa. Mis abuelos me echaran la bronca si ven que aún no he llegado." Dijo Waver con impaciencia a Rider.

"_¿Hmm? ¿Pero no dijeron tus viejos que podríamos estar aquí todo el tiempo que queramos?_" Cuestiono Rider.

"Sí, pero no nos dijeron que permaneciéramos tanto tiempo hasta el atardecer." Reprendió su Master no teniendo que decirle cosas simples a su Servant.

"_Esta bien, nos iremos, pero antes debo indicarle cual sera el punto donde nos encontraremos esta noche. A ver, como __¿En que parte de la ciudad vivís vosotros?_"

"Vivimos aquí, en Miyama." Respondió Uryū.

"_Pues vaya, el chaval y yo vivimos en Shinto, la parte occidental. Bueno no importa, tal como os he dicho antes, nuestro punto de reunión sera el puente que conecta las 2 ciudades. Allí podremos organizar nuestra estrategia de ataque y esperar a que empiece los combates._"

"¿En que punto del puente quiere que nos encontremos?" Preguntó Uryū.

"_Pues…__ escuche que justo por debajo de cada lado del puente hay un parque, creo que ahí sera donde nos encontraremos, ¿entendéis?_"

Todos asintieron en respuesta.

"_Bien, pues ya esta todo planeado. Nos veremos a las 23:00 de la tarde._" Declaro Rider.

"¿Las 23:00 de la tarde?" Repitió Waver con incredulidad.

"_Pues claro, chaval. Los combates no empezaran hasta esa hora._" Respondió Rider con un tono de hecho. "_¿Vosotros también estaréis allí también?_"

"Sí, estaremos allí." Respondió Uryū.

"_Excelente._" Dijo Rider sonriendo. "_Pues bien, nos veremos debajo del puente a las 20:00. __Vamos, chaval, ya es hora de irnos._"

Y con eso, Waver se apresuro a recoger su mapa y guardarlo en su mochila. Luego se levanta sin antes de despedirse de sus 'aliados' temporales y luego se aleja de ellos caminando, acompañado por su Servant quien también se despide antes de seguir el ritmo del chico.

Una vez desaparecidos de vista, nuestros protagonistas quienes aún estaban sentados, se permitieron reflexionar un poco sobre la alianza y lo que tenían que hacer en cuando cayera la noche.

Solo esperaban que todo vaya según lo planeado.

* * *

**En un apartamento de Fuyuki**

Estando en una planta lo bastante alto y teniendo buenas vistas del espacio urbano de la ciudad, Kiritsugu Emiya se permitió un momento de paz y tranquilidad antes de ir a una nueva guerra. Sin embargo, a pesar de que los profundos y fríos ojos del infame Asesino de Magos estaban contemplando los numerosos edificios que se extendían hasta la vista alcanzaba, en realidad estaba observando un futuro.

Un futuro donde al final sus acciones habrán valido la pena para regalar esperanzas para la humanidad y eliminar toda la maldad del planeta de una vez por todas. Habría sido un sueño imposible de alcanzar, incluso para los legendarios héroes del pasado cuyos nombres fueron inmortalizados trataron de conquistar el destino fracasando en el intento, y él sería uno de ellos. Durante mucho tiempo desde que tenía memoria, había visto muchas cosas horribles y retorcidas a lo largo de su vida, y sus ojos fríos fueron testimonio de ello, lo cual demostraba que incluso presencio el mismísimo infierno.

Cualquier persona que haya experimentado los horrores del mundo frente a sus ojos, hubieran quedado traumatizados o quebrados psicológicamente, pero Kiritsugu no se había rendido ante la desesperación y había continuado luchando desde entonces como un "héroe de la justicia", por muy difícil que era luchar bajo ese nombre debido a que era imposible salvar a una persona sin perder a otra. Sin embargo, continuó luchando por este sueño, para asegurarse de que todo lo que había renunciado no fuera en vano, incluso si eso lo conduciría hacia un futuro incierto.

Fue entonces que después de muchos sacrificios y cruzando sendos oscuros, finalmente se le presento la oportunidad de cambiar el destino del mundo, y lo tomo sin dudarlo. Siendo contratado por la familia Einzbern, una de las 3 familias fundadoras del sistema de la Guerra del Santo Grial, para ser su representante en el próximo conflicto 9 años antes de que comenzara, Kiritsugu dejó su trabajo como un "héroe de la justicia", creyendo que el Santo Grial podía conceder su sueño de paz mundial que tanto anhelaba.

Así lo hizo y posteriormente conoció el amor de su vida siendo uno de los homúnculos de la familia, Irisviel Von Einzbern quien fue diseñada como recipiente para la convocatoria del Santo Grial, y por tanto debería ser sacrificada para que eso pase. A pesar de la vacilación inicial de Kiritsugu, finalmente se enamoraron. Sin embargo, Kiritsugu sabía que el amor entre los dos sería infructuoso, ya que sabía que la sacrificaría por el Santo Grial. Por el bien de Kiritsugu, Irisviel quería concebir un hijo para que su esposo tuviera esperanza después de la Cuarta Guerra del Grial. Se le pidió que se casara con la familia Einzbern, y de esta forma nació su primogénita Illyasviel Von Einzbern.

En vísperas de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial, llego la hora de invocar al espíritu heroico más fuerte que les traería la victoria para su facción, y no hay mayor héroe conocido en la historia como el legendario Rey de los Caballeros Arthur Pendragon cuya leyenda y hazañas fueron bien conocidas en todo el mundo como uno de los mayores héroes de la historia.

Teniendo al legendario rey caballero a su lado, la victoria estaría asegurada. Fue gracias a los Einzbern que lograron encontrar en unas excavaciones en Cornualles, suroeste de Inglaterra, la legendaria funda que solía utilizar el rey totalmente intacta incluso después de 1500 años, y lo utilizaron como catalizador para su invocación del Trono de los Héroes. Llegando el momento, Kiritsugo e Irisviel iniciaron el ritual de invocación dentro de una iglesia, y después de recitar el canto y contener el aliento, el Asesino de Magos logro atraer al mundo de los vivos al legendario Rey de los Caballeros después de 1500 años siendo invocado como un Servant de la clase Saber, una categoría muy apropiada para un espadachín excepcional para un guerrero como él, y Kiritsugu se convirtió en su Master.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el ritual salió con un éxito rotundo y la participación de este ultimo a la guerra estuviera garantizado, había algo que el Asesino de Magos no se esperaba ver con respecto a la identidad del rey Arthur. Tal era su sorpresa e incredulidad que había pensado que esta persona que había invocado desde el Trono de los Héroes no era precisamente el héroe que quería invocar, a pesar de que este ultimo lo haya confirmado al 100%, pero aún así no podía creerlo.

De cualquier manera, pensándolo mejor, quizás no importaba demasiado si lo que decían sobre sus hazañas fueron ciertas, y sus habilidades de gran ayuda, por lo que podría acabar por aceptar lo que es.

Fue así que hicieron los preparativos finales y planearon una estratagema antes de tomar caminos diferentes para viajar hacia Fuyuki sin que sus enemigos lo detectarán.

Y esperaba a que uno en particular…

"Ya esta todo listo." Kiritsugu volteó hacia atrás al escuchar una voz femenina familiar, y vio que se trataba de su asistente personal Maiya Hisau quien acababa de entrar adentro de la habitación.

"Parece que la señorita Einzbern y _Saber_ han salido a dar un paseo por la ciudad. ¿Debo decirles que regresen al castillo?"

"Ia, déjalas a solas un momento que hagan lo que quieran." Respondió Kiritsugu sin problemas antes de volverse hacia la ventana. "Estoy seguro de que así llamarán la atención de los demás _Masters_ y nosotros podemos actuar."

Maiya asintió mentalmente al oír eso.

"Por cierto, ¿has enviado al familiar al inspeccionar la iglesia?" Preguntó Kiritsugu un momento después.

"Hai. Lo hice hace un rato, y todavía no hay evidencia de Kirei." Respondió Maiya inmediatamente.

El Asesino de Magos asintió al escuchar la información. Si bien, Kiritsugu era un hombre muy capaz de todo debido a sus experiencias endurecidas en conflictos anteriores y había muy pocas cosas que le ponían inquieto en este mundo.

Salvo uno…

Mientras investigaba más sobre los posibles candidatos para participar en la guerra, encontró a uno en particular que le llamaba bastante la atención. Su nombre era Kirei Kotomine, hijo del supervisor de la guerra, Risei Kotomine, Kirei ha estado activamente involucrado con la Santa Iglesia desde su juventud, y diligentemente como un Ejecutor en entrenamiento desde una edad temprana, y una vez fue elegido como Ejecutor alrededor de los 10 años.

Con todo el informe que tuvo sobre él, este personaje de sin duda era todo un prodigio. Se había convertido en todo un maestro en alquimia, nigromancia, evocación, adivinación, cura ect, y sobretodo en un Ejecutor, y sin embargo a pesar de su talento excepcional y las categorías de magia que había estudiado, él había desperdiciado todos esos dones y se movía a otra categoría y empezaba de nuevo desde 0.

Desde un principió esto desconcertó profundamente a Kiritsugu sobre el hecho de que un hombre tan talentoso que cada vez que alcanzaba la meta de sus objetivos, dejaba perder su oportunidad y empezaba de nuevo. Es como si este hombre nunca aspiraba a ambiciones, no poseía sentido del propósito como cualquier otro ser humano tendría, como si nunca hubiera experimentado placer en la vida.

Dejando de lado de que se trate de un asesino excepcional como él y una amenaza potencial, el resto de sus antecedentes había desconcertado al mercenario e inquietarlo al mismo tiempo. Un hombre que no posee ambiciones propias o placer en la vida lo intimidaba realmente, y le hizo tener más curiosidad sobre por qué motivo querría arriesgarse a participar en esta guerra, y cual era su deseo. ¿Qué tipo de deseo quería obtener un hombre sin ambiciones?

Realmente podía decir que lo inquietaba y le aterrorizaba sobre cual sería su deseo, y por ello se había pasado 2 años investigando más a fondo sobre este extraño hombre sin tener éxito alguno. Actualmente se acababa de enterar de que era el Master de Assassin y que este ultimo fue el primero de los 7 en ser eliminado así como así de repente, lo cual fue extraño y sospechoso al mismo tiempo.

Fue por eso que le había pedido a Maiya que enviara a un familiar para vigilar la iglesia donde se había refugiado Kirei y vigilar sus movimientos en caso de que hiciera algo sospechoso.

Por el momento se olvidaría del Ejecutor y se concentrara en otras prioridades.

"¿En que estado se encuentra Iri y _Saber_?" Preguntó Kiritsugu después de un momento reflexionando.

"Por el momento ambas están en Shinto." Respondió Maiya inmediatamente.

"Sōka. Entonces nosotros también deberíamos estar allí." Declaró como daba media vuelta para mirar directamente a la mujer. "Haz los preparativos ahora mismo. Salimos enseguida."

"Hai." Respondió automáticamente.

* * *

**Golden Koi**

La puesta de sol no era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Kon. No era que no le gustaban en absoluto, ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer desde que volvieron al hotel hace unas horas desde que firmaron una alianza con otro Master inferior que podría dar ventaja a Ichigo durante las próximas noches. Él estaba encima del alféizar observando a través de la ventana el ocaso del sol entre los edificios y rascacielos de Fuyuki. Le parecía una vista espectacular para el alma modificada de no ser por las numerosas construcciones humanas que obstruían su visión.

No sabía porque, pero le daba sensación de que esta noche iba a ser muy larga. Total, puesto que en las siguientes noches iban a darse los primeros combates entre seres espirituales parecidos a los Shinigamis y Arrancars conocidos como Servants. Kon se preguntaba cómo son de poderosos los llamados espíritus heroicos puesto que son entes que sobrepasaron a la humanidad como los Shinigamis y los Arrancars, y también se preguntaba que si Ichigo pudiera haber lidiado con alguno de ellos si no hubiera perdido sus poderes de Shinigamis.

Incluso viendo a Mordred en acción cuando luchó contra aquel simple hollow no fue suficiente para ver hasta qué límite pudo llegar, puesto que los hollows no son para tanto, y él mismo hubiera podido derrotarlo sin problemas (si aún hubiera estado en el cuerpo de Ichigo).

Kon no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante ese último pensamiento. No sabía cuánto deseaba infiltrarse y tomar el cuerpo de Ichigo durante una temporada y hacer lo que quería con él como pasear y recorrer grandes distancias, incluyendo comer cualquier comida del mundo como un glotón, todo sin sentirse como un enano dentro de este maldito cuerpo de algodón. Podría haber ayudado también al idiota peli naranja en su nueva lucha, pero tuvo que cagarla previamente cuando perdió sus poderes al derrotar a Aizen.

¿Qué sentido tenía él al estar aquí?

Con un suspiro, Kon deja de observar el ocaso y se baja del alféizar para reunirse con sus compañeros sentados en el salón de la habitación de Uryū y Orihime.

Ahí, el resto de nuestros protagonistas estaban pasando un mal momento sentados alrededor del salón. Todos vestidos con la ropa recién comprada. Ichigo quien vestía con una camisa roja y pantalones negros con zapatos negros a juego, y por ultimo una chaqueta igualmente negra como parte de su conjunto (la vestimenta casual de Saber Prototype) Uryū vestía con una camisa amarilla y una chaqueta con cremallera y pantalones con su característico color blanco favorito. Orihime una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de cuero marrón y una falda larga que le llega a las rodillas.

Ichigo estaba sentado solo en un sillón con Mordred de pie a su lado, mientras Uryū y Orihime sentados juntos en un sofá un poco a la izquierda de dónde estaba Ichigo. Desde que regresaron al hotel, Ichigo y compañía habían empezado a planificar sus planes para lo de esta noche después de haber hecho su alianza temporal con Rider y su Master, pero lo que les faltaban ahora era que Kisuke regresará y le contarán lo que habían hecho. Fue así qué habían empezado a esperar a que regresara de donde estuviera y las horas volaron desde que empezaron.

Toda la habitación era un silencio absoluto desde que empezaron su insoportable espera, y lo único que se podía escuchar fue el sonido del reloj haciendo; ¡Kick! ¡Klack! sucesivamente.

Toda la maldita espera fue insoportable para el Master del otro mundo solo para esperar la llegada de ese maldito tendedero de chuches o algo, y ya estaba empezando a agobiarlo.

"Caray, ¿cuanto tiempo va a hacernos esperar ese viejo con sandalias?" Dijo Kon con un pequeño suspiro.

Ichigo no respondió a eso ya que estaba igualmente exasperado por el retraso.

"¿Y si le a pasado algo?" Preguntó Orihime con preocupación cortando el silencio con su suave voz.

"No creo que Urahara-san le haya pasado algo." Aseguró Ishida para tranquilizar a Orihime. Aunque no podía confirmarlo, Ishida tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta el estado actual del ex capitán Shinigami.

Si bien, Kisuke Urahara es un buen guerrero como todo capitán Shinigami lleno de todos tipos de trucos y as bajo la manga, pero tampoco sabría decir si era capaz de lidiar contra magos o Servants y mucho menos en un terreno que aún no conocía. Hablando del terreno. Había algo que le preocupaba al Quincy desde que había aprendido sobre este mundo, y era que aquí no había ningún vestigio de reishi como en su mundo, lo cual supondría un grave problema.

Los Shinigamis solo podían depedender del reishi hasta cierto punto para realizar tecnicas basadas en el Hohō como el Shunpo.

Sin embargo, los Quincys dependen en mayor medida de esta fuente de energía para fabricar armas de reiryouku como el arco y la flecha y poder realizar un Hirenkyaku.

En otras palabras, sin el reishi, Uryū es completamente inútil ahora.

"Bah, yo no creo que haga falta esperar a ese viejo." Dijo Mordred con impaciencia en su voz. "Podemos empezar cuando queramos."

"Sí, pero necesitamos-

_¡Toc!_

_¡Toc!_

_¡Toc!_

"¿Hola? ¿ya habéis vuelto, chicos?"

De inmediato, todos reconocieron la voz jovial del viejo comerciante.

"Tch, ya era hora." Gruñó Ichigo con impaciencia. Mordred estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

No mucho después, Uryū fue el primero en abrirle la puerta al ex capitán quien entró a la habitación con una bolsa de lana en su mano derecha y su típico aire jovial dirigiéndose hacia los demás adolescentes.

"Yo, espero que hayáis disfrutado de vuestro paseo en-

"Si, al igual que hemos disfrutado de nuestra estancia sentado en este maldito sillón esperando a que regresarás." Espetó Ichigo nada contento, ganando unas risas del tendedero.

"Perdonad por la tardanza, pero es que Fuyuki es una ciudad bastante grande y tenía que explorarla de fondo para conocerla mejor." Se disculpó Urahara ganando unas miradas apáticas por parte del Master y su Servant. Captando la indirecta, el comerciante decidió cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, ¿y a vosotros qué tal os fue?" Preguntó con curiosidad hacia los adolescentes. "¿Os ha surgido algo interesante?"

Fue así como otro rato sucedió como los adolescentes relataron a Urahara todo lo que hicieron durante su ausencia, y este escuchó cada palabra con interés hasta que terminaron.

"Naruhodo, así que habéis hecho contacto con uno de los _Masters_ y hayáis hecho una alianza, ¿no es así?" Repasó Urahara mientras él estaba senado en un sillón frente a Ichigo.

"Sí, ellos aceptaron nuestra propuesta sin problemas y han dicho que quedaremos a las 23:00 bajo el Puente de Fuyuki." Respondió Ishida (sentado de nuevo al lado de Orihime)

Urahara asintió al oír eso, aunque aún habían dudas en su cabeza.

"¿Pero estáis seguro de lo que habéis hecho fue prudente?" Preguntó con seriedad. "Se que las alianzas están permitidas en caso de necesidad, pero es probable de qué ellos se aprovechen de vosotros."

"Ya, pero al menos nosotros también podemos aprovecharnos de ellos también." Respondió Ishida. "Tal como dije, el _Master_ de _Rider_, Waver Velvet no es del todo un mago y todavía es un completo novato como Kurosaki."

"Bueno, y supongo que descubrir el verdadero nombre de _Rider_ os traería ventaja." Añadió Urahara.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Ichigo sin entender a lo que acababa de decir el tendedero.

De repente, la expresión seria de Urahara fue reemplazada por el de una confusión infantil, y parpadeó los ojos en respuesta.

"¿Ore? ¿Quieres decir que aún no lo sabes?" Preguntó Urahara con leve confusión. Los adolescentes solo le miraron sin entender, y este último suspiró antes de explicarles.

"Veréis, es de vital importancia que en ningún concepto, el _Servant _revelé su verdadera identidad al enemigo para que este último se aprovechara de la información y la usara en su contra."

"Pues no lo entiendo, ¿por qué estaremos en desventajas con solo que el enemigo descubre el nombre?" Preguntó Ichigo sin comprender la gravedad de la situación, lo que llevó a Mordred suspirar nuevamente.

"Por lo visto, tanto los _Masters_ y los _Servants_ tienen la habilidad de leer las estadísticas y las habilidades de combates de sus enemigos, conocer tanto sus puntos fuertes y débiles, por lo que pueden aprovecharse de ellos para sacar ventaja." Empezó explicar de nuevo Urahara. "Para ello, necesita descubrir el nombre del _Servant_ enemigo o ver un objeto estrechamente relacionado con él. El Trono de los Héroes donde vienen los Espíritus Heroicos no es solo un almacén dimensional donde se depositan las almas de dichos espíritus, sino que al mismo tiempo también es como un gran almacén de datos donde se guarda gran parte de la información de cada Espíritu Heroico que residen allí. En esos archivos, se pueden leer y saber información adicional sobre gran parte de la vida del Espíritu Heroico, las hazañas y las luchas que realizaron. También se puede leer sus estadísticas de combate y ver tanto sus fortalezas como sus debilidades.

Incluso aquí, los _Servants_ tienen un vínculo con el Trono de los Héroes y acceden a la información del enemigo si este último revela su nombre. Al parecer, los _Masters_ también tienen un vínculo con el Trono y conocer información adicional."

Ichigo y los demás absorbieron la información y dejaron que se asentaran en sus cabezas.

"Si bien, lo que hizo _Rider_ fue muy imprudente y podría costarle caro, pero como tu no pudiste leer su información, se podría decir que él tuvo suerte." Terminó Urahara con su típica sonrisa humorística.

"Yo no diría eso." Dijo Mordred con sarcasmo. "Aunque mi _Master_ no pueda leer sus estadísticas, yo sí que he podido hacerlo y podré usar eso para mí ventaja."

"Oh, eso me recuerda a algo." Añadió Urahara de repente llamando la atención de los demás y miró a Ichigo. "Creo que tu también cometiste un gran error, Kurosaki-san."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Ichigo un poco molesto por el tono del Shinigami rubio.

En lugar de responder, el tendedero se río entre dientes mientras debatía si debería decirle al Master pelinaranja el error que cometió incluso con el riesgo de convertirse en el objetivo de la ira de la Servant rubia.

"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó antes de que saliéramos de la iglesia?" Comenzó a mirar a Ichigo. "Tokiomi, uno de los _Masters_ enemigos te pidió que solo le dijeras la clase de tu _Servant_ y no su identidad. Pero al final, terminaste revelando su nombre y ahora él se quedó con la información."

De repente, la expresión ceñuda de Ichigo desapareció y fue reemplazada por un rostro tenso al recordar los últimos momentos en esa iglesia después de tomar su decisión de entrar en la guerra. Recordó que Tokiomi les había pedido solo que le dijeran la clase de su Servant para confirmar si habría 2 de la misma clase.

Urahara fue el primero en responder que ella era una Saber, pero Ichigo...

¡Un momento!

Ichigo le había revelado el nombre de su Servant.

¡Espera, eso significa que...!

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ...!?"

¡Oh mierda!

Ichigo reaccionó por puro instinto temiendo por su vida para levantarse de inmediato de su asiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando la rubia lo agarró por la chaqueta y lo obligó a mirar su rostro enmarcado con una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia. Pero sobre todo rabia. Ichigo se congeló instantáneamente.

"¿De eso estaban hablando allí adentro? ¿De verdad te atreviste a revelar mi NOMBRE a uno de nuestros enemigos? ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo _que_ has hecho, capullo!?"

Ichigo no dijo nada mientras seguía mirando con miedo por su propia vida a un Mordred furioso cuya mirada prometía asesinato. Por un momento le recordó a la hermana mayor de Ganju. Los demás también lo miraron de la misma manera y ninguno se atrevió a intervenir. Mientras tanto, Urahara escondió su sonrisa detrás de su abanico.

"Imbecil, ¿cómo pudiste cagarla hasta el fondo revelando mi identidad al enemigo, eh? ¿¡No te das cuenta de que ahora estamos realmente JODIDOS!?"

"¡C-cállate! ¿Por qué me culpas? No sabía nada de todo eso. Si quieres culpar a alguien, hechazela a ese imbecil por no habermelo advertido antes." Gritó Ichigo tratando de justificarse, pero eso no lo ayudó cuando la rubia solo gruñó en respuesta, dejando en claro que no quería escuchar excusas.

"¡Sabía que al final resultaste ser un completo inútil!"

"Eso no es verdad." Exclamó Orihime de repente mientras se levantaba del sofá lista para defender a Kurosaki. "Kurosaki-kun no es inútil. Realmente no sabía nada sobre que no debería haber revelado tu nombre al enemigo."

"¿Y eso qué importa ahora?" Gritó Mordred mirando a la otra chica. "Este idiota se equivocó antes de empezar y ahora hemos perdido".

"Yo no diría eso". Dijo Uryū mientras él también se levantaba del sofá y parecía estar tranquilo a pesar de la situación. "Que yo sepa, Kurosaki no es el único que se equivocó al revelar tu nombre."

Ahora Mordred miró al chico con gafas sin entender lo que estaba diciendo. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Orihime se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir Ishida e inmediatamente lo soltó.

"Es cierto, ¿no le dijiste a Iskandar-san tu nombre también cuando te preguntó?"

Ahora era el turno de Mordred de ponerse tensa y abandonar la compostura al recordar lo que había sucedido en el parque. Ichigo inmediatamente aprovechó la situación para darle una lección al rubio.

"Es verdad, ahora lo recuerdo". Ichigo contraatacó mientras se deshacía de las manos de la rubia. "Aquel grandullón te preguntó tu nombre y tu le respondiste sin dudarlo y sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¡Tu también la has cagado sin pensártelo!"

Mordred no pudo evitar poner una cara de frustración ocultando su vergüenza al darse cuenta del estúpido descuido que cometió cuando se dejó llevar por la emoción y el orgullo y reveló su nombre sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Así fue como este problema se resolvió sin más violencia.

"Bueno, ahora ambos saben lo que sucede si le dicen el nombre de un _Servant _al enemigo". Urahara comentó mirando a la pareja.

"¿Y qué se puede hacer para no rebelar el nombre?" Ishida preguntó mirando a Urahara. "En algún momento, Kurosaki tendrá que llamar a Mordred si es por algo."

"No hay problema." Urahara respondió. "Existe una forma de evitar que los _Masters_ expongan los verdaderos nombres de sus _Servants_ para que el enemigo no se aproveche. Como ya os he explicado, cada _Servant_ se clasifican en 7 categorías que distinguen su clase y habilidad como _Saber_ y _Rider_. Pero aparentemente no solo se usa para nombrar cada clase, también se puede usar como un nombre en clave para evitar ser descubierto por el enemigo ".

"Ya veo. Así que mientras Kurosaki solo se refiera a Mordred como _Saber_, ella no correría el riesgo de ser descubierta, ¿verdad?"

"Así es." Urahara respondió antes de volverse hacia Ichigo. "Por lo tanto, Kurosaki-san, en lugar de seguir llamando a tu _Servant_ por su nombre original, llámala _Saber_ a partir de hoy, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ya lo has oído. Espero que se te quede eso en la cabeza." Dijo Mordred aun mirando a Ichigo.

Ichigo solo pudo fruncir más el ceño al oír eso. "Sí, sí, enterado."

Una vez dicho esto, el tendedero sonrió al ver como el Master novato aprendió un poco más.

"¿Algo más?" Preguntó el adolescente de repente sabiendo que aún no había terminado con la explicación.

"Oh, sí, casi se me olvidaba." Dijo Kisuke mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia Ichigo. "Hablemos ahora sobre tus Sellos de Comando ya que hay varias cosas que debes aprender."

Captando esto, Ichigo retiró parte de la manga izquierda y revelar sus Sellos de Comando. Urahara se detuvo frente a Ichigo y se inclinó un poco para verlos mejor.

"Bien, como te hemos dicho, los Sellos de Comando no solo representa tu entrada en la guerra, también el vínculo y el derecho de autoridad que tienes sobre tu _Servant_."

"Sí, eso ya me lo han contado antes. ¿Qué más?" Replicó Ichigo queriendo saltarse lo que ya sabía.

Urahara tuvo que reprimir un suspiro. "Pues verás, los sellos también funcionan para dar órdenes a tu _Servant_. Cualquier orden que salga de tu boca hará que _Saber_-san la obedezca incluso si ella no quiere hacerlo. En realidad esto no esta basado en una especie de control mental, ya que los _Servants_ son plenamente conscientes de lo que les ocurre. El comando de tu voz junto a la influencia de los sellos te permitirá manipular indirectamente sus músculos y movimiento del cuerpo como una marioneta y hará cualquier acción que quieras involuntariamente e imposible de realizar para ella."

Ichigo escuchó con atención y tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo fácil que sería controlar a la rubia usando el sello, aunque él no es exactamente el tipo de persona.

"Sin embargo." Habló Urahara de nuevo. "Tienes que tener en cuenta que no puedes usar los sellos a la ligera por dos razones".

Ichigo prestó más atención al tendedero para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"Aunque los Espíritus Heroicos están a disposición de los magos que los hayan invocado y se conviertan en sus _Servants_, no significa que deban rebajarse por debajo de ellos. Ten en cuenta que los Espíritus Heroicos fueron en vida grandes guerreros y héroes legendarios en su tiempo y cada uno tiene su propio orgullo por encima de todo, por lo que su lealtad hacia sus _Masters_ son sólo constitucional. A los _Servants _no les haría ninguna gracia si sus _Masters _abusaran de ellos usando uno de sus hechizos de mando, ya que de lo contrario, las consecuencias no serían nada agradables."

Entonces dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. "Te daré un ejemplo; si tú ordenarás a _Saber_ a qué se quitará toda la ropa y desnudarse, ella lo hará, aunque por supuesto no quisiera."

Esta broma provocó reacciones mixtas entre los escuchantes. Ichigo, Kon, Uryū y Orihime parecían estar casi horrorizados al oír eso. En cuanto a Mordred, bueno, su cara estalló en un furioso tono rojo al oír eso apretando los dientes con rabia.

"¿¡QUÉ FUE ESO!?" Gritó ella con ira mirando al tendedero asesinamente.

Kisuke ignoró su arrebato ya que Ichigo fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso?" Espetó mirando molesto al comerciante por la broma.

"Bueno, yo-

Nunca tuvo tiempo de terminar la oración cuando Mordred había rematerializado su gran espada carmesí plateada y con un movimiento repentino, la punta de la hoja estaba a menos de un pelo de la garganta del comerciante, demostrando la inmensa habilidad que poseía Saber. Si quisiera, podría matar al pobre hombre en cualquier momento que quisiera.

Una ráfaga de aire acompañó el movimiento de su espada, causando que el sombrero de Kisuke saliera volando de su cabeza. Todos se sorprendieron al ver esto, mientras que Kisuke solo miró con incomodidad y un poco de miedo ante la mirada enojada del rubio.

"Bastardo, veo que tienes las pelotas para decirme eso." Dijo con rabia asesina mientras miraba a su víctima como un depredador. "Veamos si no te importa si los corto."

Para añadir su punto, ella retira la punta de la garganta y lo traslada hacia la entrepierna, haciendo más real la amenaza.

Viendo esto, inmediatamente Kisuke temió realmente por su vida.

"Lo-lo siento mucho. No quería ofenderte o insultarte." Se disculpó Kisuke de inmediato con una sonrisa tensa y nerviosa y levantó ambas manos para enfatizar el gesto. Luego se volvió hacia Ichigo. "¿Ves, Kurosaki-san? Esto es lo que pasa si abusas de tu autoridad sobre _Saber_-san o si la obligas a hacer cosas como esta."

"¿Y qué te hizo pensar que iba a ser un viejo pervertido como tú?" Preguntó Ichigo molesto al ver como el rubio pervertido trataba de compararlo con él.

Urahara se rio antes de volver a mirar a Saber, quien todavía apuntaba con su espada a las partes íntimas del hombre y le daba una mirada molesta.

"¿Te importaría quitar la espada encima de mí? Solo quería poner a prueba a Kurosaki-san, nada más." Saber lo miró por un momento más antes de decidir que era sincero. Habiéndole dejado claro lo que le pasaría si la provocaba de nuevo, la ira de su rostro se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido, y su espada desapareció en una niebla roja una vez más.

Una vez que estuvo a salvo, Kisuke suspiró aliviado e hizo una nota mental.

No cabrees al infame Caballero de la Rebelión.

Sin duda, ella es más peligrosa que Hiyori Sarugaki, su ex lugarteniente.

Entonces notó el sombrero que ahora había volado por el suelo, y lo recogió para ponerlo en su lugar; su cabeza.

"Bueno, dejando esto a un lado, no es realmente necesario que un _Maestro_ dirija a su _Sirviente_ en la batalla ordenando qué tipo de movimientos o tácticas usar, ya que los _Sirvientes_ pueden luchar y moverse con total independencia debido a las experiencias de batalla que tuvieron en la vida, por lo que no es necesario que utilice sus sellos a menos que se trate de una emergencia ".

"¿Como que?" Ichigo preguntó queriendo saber cuáles serían las circunstancias que lo obligarían a usar sus sellos.

"De acuerdo con lo que leí en el libro, si alguna vez estás a una distancia muy lejana de _Saber_-san, puedes convocarla llamándola en voz alta, teletransportándola instantáneamente de esa manera a donde estás, sin importar la distancia." Explicó Urahara, e Ichigo absorbió la información de inmediato.

"Sin embargo." Añadió el comerciante de repente con aire serio. "A pesar de esto, cada comando que utiliza con los sellos tiene un efecto no deseado".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Ichigo curioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Sus amigos también lo miraron de la misma manera.

"Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, en realidad tienes en la mano 3 sellos que actúan como una pieza de rompecabezas que forman la figura que ves." Explicó momentáneamente haciendo que Ichigo se fijará en el dibujo tatuado, que hasta ahora no se había percatado de que estaba formado por 3 secciones. "Las veces que utilices tus sellos 3 veces, hará que cada sección desaparezcan hasta que no te queden ninguno."

"Un momento, ¿eso quieres decir que Kurosaki perderá sus Sellos de Comando si los utilizará más de 3 veces?" Preguntó Ishida con preocupación al entender la parte mala.

"Así es. Si Kurosaki-san perdiera todos sus sellos también perdería su derecho a participar en el ritual o comandar a _Saber-_san. Si eso ocurre, _Saber_-san no podrá permanecer en este mundo y desaparecerá después de un corto periodo de tiempo, dependiendo del mana que tenga acumulado."

"¿Maná? ¿Y eso qué es?" Preguntó Ichigo confuso.

Urahara lo miró por un momento sin comprender.

"Pensé que Ishida-san te lo había contado esta mañana." Contestó el tendedero haciendo que Ichigo parpadeara confuso.

"Es verdad, Kurosaki." Dijo Ishida de repente. "Recuerda lo que te explique sobre Gaia y la energía que produce para dar vida a este mundo conocido como el maná."

"Oh, sí, ahora lo recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Como seguramente te explicó Ishida, el mana, es como el reiatsu en nuestro mundo, es decir, la energía elevada que canaliza todas las formas de vida. Los Espíritus Heroicos también tienen su propia fuente de maná que les permite luchar de la misma forma que un Shinigami o un Arrancar, pero lamentablemente eso no ayuda a que sus cuerpos permanezcan en este mundo por mucho tiempo, por lo que también dependen del suministro de maná que sus _Masters _les brindan a través de sus Sellos de Comando para seguir existiendo en este mundo y poder luchar, y sin estos, desaparecerán y regresarán al Trono de los Héroes de donde vinieron ".

Urahara se quedó en silencio por un momento, esperando a que los adolescentes, especialmente Ichigo, absorbieran la información y sería clara para él.

"Pero... incluso después de que el _Master _pierda sus Sellos de Comando, el _Servant _todavía tiene la oportunidad de continuar aquí acumulando independientemente el maná de los demás".

"¿El maná de los demás? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Ichigo intrigado.

"Como te dije antes, el maná es casi el mismo que el reiatsu y se distribuye por todo el mundo, pero también hay una segunda energía prácticamente similar excepto que es generada por un individuo; el od. Todo ser vivo en el El planeta tiene su propia fuente de od, y solo los seres de poder avanzado pueden consumirlos por completo. Por lo tanto, si _Saber_-san se queda sin el suministro de maná que la mantiene atada en este mundo, se vería obligada a consumir las almas y las mentes de las personas como lo haría un hollow para convertirlas en energía y seguir existiendo incluso si tiene que sacrificar a muchas personas en el proceso."

Por supuesto, no todo el mundo se tomaron muy bien esto cuando todos se sobresaltaron en shock cuando escucharon la última parte.

"¡Un momento, un momento!" Gritó Ichigo levantándose de nuevo de su asiento y mirar a Urahara. "¿Insinúas que para mantener a Mordred aquí, ella tiene que sacrificar a muchas personas?

"En teoría sí." Respondió Urahara simplemente

"¡No puedo permitir que haga eso!" Protestó Ichigo en respuesta.

"¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo!" Replicó Mordred haciendo que Ichigo se volteara hacia ella, quien lo miraba con dagas en los ojos. "Lo que ha dicho él es cierto, y puede que me vea obligado a sacrificar miles de vidas para mantenerme aquí, pero eso sucederá si no pierdas tus sellos. Si tanto te preocupa, más vale no cagarla y no pierdas ninguno, ¿entendido?"

La fuerza del tono estricto del caballero marimacho fue lo suficiente para hacer que su Master se calmara y considerará lo que acaba de decir. Todavía estaba desconcertado y preocupado de que Mordred u otro Servant vaya a atacar a personas inocentes y absorberles la energía tal como lo haría un vampiro con la sangre, pero solo lo haría si perdiera sus sellos.

"Bueno, tal como has escuchado de Mord- digo _Saber_-san, ella no se verá obligada a atacar a otras personas si no pierde su vínculo contigo y la fuente de transferencia de maná." Añadió Urahara. "No tienes que preocuparte."

Aquellas simples palabras venidas del excéntrico tendedero parecían aliviar un poco más al ex Sustituto e hizo una nota mental de que no perdería ninguno de sus sellos.

"Bien, ya que estamos hablando del maná, hay una cosa importante que tengo que decirte." Empezó Urahara con otra explicación. "Tal como te conté, los _Servants_ necesitan las reservas de maná de sus _Masters _para poder seguir existiendo aquí, pero también hay una segunda utilidad para ello, y es para aumentar sus estadísticas de combate."

"¿Sus estadísticas?"

"Sí, ya que como un vehículo que necesita reservas de combustible para poder continuar todo el tiempo, las habilidades de los _Se__rvants _dependen de la cantidad de maná que reciben de sus _Masters _para fortalecerse ya sea en fuerza, resistencia, agilidad, maná o suerte de vida. Es decir, cuanto más maná reciban, más fuertes son. Pero si por el contrario no recibe mucha provisión, más débiles serán ".

"Así es. Pero considerando que él no es un mago y no tiene ningún circuito mágico, dudo que me quede aquí por mucho tiempo." Saber comentó secamente.

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante eso, pero entonces un nuevo pensamiento entró en su cabeza, y no pudo evitar soltarlo de inmediato.

"Espera un minuto." Dijo Ichigo volviéndose para mirar a Urahara. "Es verdad, hay algo que no entiendo". Urahara le prestó atención.

"Dijiste que Mordred necesitaba solo de mi fuente de maná para poder seguir aquí, ¿verdad?" Recordó Ichigo. "¿Cómo es eso posible, si yo no tengo esa fuente?"

Todos parecían considerar las palabras del peli naranja y reflexionaron de que tenía razón de que él no es un mago y por tanto no es un usuario de maná.

Después de un pequeño debate, Kisuke echó a la luz una respuesta.

"Probablemente tu reiatsu también sirva como fuente de energía para _Saber_-san."

"¿Mi reiatsu?"

"Sí, por lo que veo, tanto el reiatsu como el maná son fuentes de energías muy parecidas aunque no sé si serán compatibles, pero parece que este primero sirve como sustitución del último y debe de ser lo único que mantiene a _Saber_-san atado a este mundo."

Todos escucharon lo que dijo el tendedero y estaban absortos en sus pensamientos al reflexionar de que no tenían ni idea de eso.

"Espera, ¿qué es eso de reiatsu?" Preguntó Mordred sin entender el concepto del que estaban hablando. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestarla, Ichigo habló primero.

"Pero, espera." Exclamó casi alarmado. "¿Cómo que es mi reiatsu el que le da energía a _Saber_? En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, perdí toda capacidad de reiatsu cuando derrote a Aizen, ¿recuerdas?"

De nuevo, el Shinigami rubio reflexiono sobre ese hecho, y era cierto que no solo Ichigo había perdido sus poderes de Shinigami tras el lanzamiento del Getsuga Tensho Final, también su capacidad de sentir y manifestar el reiatsu, provocando que el combatiente espiritual fuera reducido a un simple humano normal y corriente, al menos temporalmente.

"Espera un minuto." Exclamó de repente Ishida levantándose del sofá, llamando la atención de todos. "Ahora que recuerdo, sucedió algo extraño mientras estabamos de camino al Shōten."

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó Urahara intrigado.

"Cuando estábamos de camino al Shōten, fuimos emboscados por una manada de hollows." Ishida comenzó a contar. "Cuando aparecieron, me di cuenta de que Kurosaki pudo verlos y oírlos."

Aquello logró llamar realmente la atención de todos aquellos que estuvieron allí en aquel momento. Recordaron como el ex combatiente espiritual pudo reaccionar ante ellos con facilidad, incluso uno de ellos trataron de atraparlo de no ser por la intervención de Mordred.

"Y no solo eso." Agregó más el Quincy. "Por un instante, también sentí algo extraño en Kurosaki. Sentí que él estaba emitiendo reiatsu."

"Es verdad. Yo también lo noté." Agregó Orihime también.

Ahora toda la habitación estaba en silencio mientras cada uno reflexionaba sobre lo que acababan de escuchar.

"¿Estas seguro?" Preguntó Urahara intrigado.

"No hay duda. Por muy pequeño que pareciera, ciertamente era el mismo nivel de energía que Kurosaki emitía cuando conoció a Kuchiki-san." Respondió Ishida girándose para mirar a Kurosaki.

Este último reflexionó cuando las imágenes de lo que sucedió en Karakura salieron a la luz. Lo cierto es que después de ese entonces se había estado preguntando qué estaba pasando y cómo pudo haber recuperado su sentido espiritual tan de repente, pero con las otras cosas que había ocurrido, nunca tuvo tiempo para preguntar.

"¿Qué esta pasando? ¿No se suponía que no debería recuperar mi sentido espiritual hasta dentro de 20 años?" Preguntó confundido mirando a Urahara para conseguir respuestas.

"En teoría sí. Esto es bastante extraño."

"¿Pero de qué diablos están hablando?" Exclamó Saber de repente quien estaba harta de que la ignorarán en este asunto que no entendía. "¿Qué es eso de reiatsu y que tiene eso que ver con él?"

Ninguno de los 5 quería hacer una respuesta para satisfacer al Caballero de la Rebelión, ya que todavía estaban debatiendo sobre lo que estaba mal con Ichigo. Los cortos minutos que pasaron fueron intensos en la habitación hasta que Urahara se le ocurrió una solución para aclarar el misterio.

"Creo que tengo una idea." Dijo el tendedero rubio de repente, llamando la atención de los 4.

"¿Qué es ahora?" Preguntó Ichigo esperando que esta vez sea algo bueno.

Urahara solo da una misteriosa sonrisa antes de proceder a hablar.

"Veréis, esto es algo que planee de forma casual antes de que viniéramos aquí. ¿Sabéis a lo que me refiero?"

Mientras Ishida, Inoue y Kon estaban curiosos por saber de qué se trataba, Ichigo y Saber solo mostraban expresiones indiferentes ya que no estaban de humor para las adivinanzas.

Captando esto, Urahara se volvió hacia su asiento, pero no sé sentó, ya que se inclinó hacia la bolsa que dejó al lado del asiento y metió sus manos en ella para sacar lo que había dentro. Una vez cogido el objeto, Urahara lo levantó entre sus manos y luego se giró hacia los adolescentes para mostrárselo.

Todos parpadearon sorprendidos por lo que sostenía el tendedero. Una esfera de cristal de tamaño mediano parecido a un balón de baloncesto, con un color transparente y una insignia roja en forma de grúa.

Después de un momento de asombro y tratando de recordar que era, el Quincy fue el primero.

"Eso es…"

"Así es. Esto es el **Reishūkaku**, el objeto que usasteis en el lugar de Kukaku-san para entrar en el Sereitei para rescatar a Kuchiki-san, ¿recordáis?"

Ahora todo estaba en la mente del equipo del ex Sustituto cuando recordaron el momento en que viajaron a la Sociedad de Almas por primera vez y no pudieron entrar en el Sereitei, por lo que tuvieron que recurrir a Kukaku Shiba para ayudarlos a penetrar dentro.

Orihime casi sonrió mientras recordaba los momentos locos que vivieron en aquel entonces.

"Bien, ahora es el momento de medir vuestro reiatsu con esto." Dijo Urahara ganando unas miradas confusas.

"Recordad que ahora estamos en un mundo donde no existe el reishi y no sabemos cómo afectará a nuestras capacidades aquí, así que será mejor que intentáramos averiguar cómo, ¿entendéis?"

Sabiendo muy bien lo que quería decir, Ishida estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso ya que tenía serias dudas sobre cómo podría canalizar sus poderes sin el reishi a su disposición.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" Preguntó una Saber confusa mientras observaba la esfera de cristal. "¿Qué vais a hacer con eso?"

"Ya lo verás." Respondió sonriendo Kisuke antes de dar un pequeño respiro y concentró su reiryoku sobre sus manos para bombardear la esfera de energía. Esto surgió efecto cuando la esfera empezó a brillar de repente y envolvió el cuerpo del tendedero en una esfera semitransparente azulada haciéndolo levitar.

La Servant estaba asombrada por esta extraña exhibición.

¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

"Normalmente, el Reishūkaku solo sirve para absorber el reiryoku de quien lo utiliza para crear esta esfera de energía que ves llamada Bala de Cañón. Pero también la utilizaremos para medir nuestro reiatsu."

Tras decir esto, Urahara dejó de transmitir energía al Reishūkaku, y la esfera dejo de parpadear haciendo que el tendedero bajará al suelo y la esfera semitransparente que lo rodeaba también desapareció.

"¿Qué os a parecido?" Preguntó el ex capitán Shinigami mirando con una sonrisa a los adolescentes.

"Ha sido increíble." Exclamó Orihime de júbilo como algo que nunca haya visto. En cambio, Ichigo solo tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba de una forma aburrida.

"Bueno, ahora os toca a vosotros. Ishida-san." Dijo Kisuke antes de lanzar el Reishūkaku hacia el Quincy.

Ishida reaccionó a tiempo y atrapó la esfera instintivamente entre sus manos.

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no? Recuerda que no pierdas tu enfoque si no quiere que te explote encima."

Ishida asintió mientras se alejaba del sofá y se trasladó al mismo lugar donde estaba Kisuke antes, mientras esté último se apartaba por precaución.

Una vez listo, Ishida siguió el mismo ejemplo que Urahara reuniendo reiryoku y formó su Bala de Cañón alrededor suya. A diferencia de la que formó Urahara, la esfera de Ishida tiene forma ovalada pero no era tan estrecha como era como la de hace 2 años. El espacio amplio perfecto que tenía la esfera demostraba lo bien que había mejorado el Quincy.

"¡Sugoi!" Exclamó Orihime sorprendida.

Después de un momento de exhibición, Ishida terminó la prueba y volvió a la normalidad.

"Bien hecho, Ishida-san. Veo que has mejorado." Felicito Urahara al Quincy.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero no sé si esto me va a ayudar." Ishida dijo con seriedad. "Tal como dijiste, estamos en un mundo diferente al que estamos acostumbrados ya que aquí no hay reishi, por lo que sera imposible para mi luchar como es debido."

Todos miraron la expresión abatida del Quincy y supieron que tenía razón. Los Quincys despendían siempre del reishi a su alrededor y como aquí no existía dicha fuente, Uryū Ishida era prácticamente inútil como Ichigo sin sus poderes. Este último no pudo evitar sentir cierta simpatía por él.

"No te preocupes, Ishida-san. Tengo la solución perfecta." Dijo Urahara captando la atención del joven Quincy.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sabía que algo como esto podría suceder, y desde hace algún tiempo he estado trabajando en una forma de fabricar reishi sin la necesidad del medio ambiente, y creo que puede ayudarte con tu problema."

Esto había sorprendido al joven Quincy. ¿Realmente Urahara había creado un artefacto para crear reishi?

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"De hecho sí. Te lo mostrare más tarde." Respondió con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia Inoue. "Ahora es tu turno, Inoue-san."

Ella asintió y ocupó el lugar de Ishida. Teniendo el Reishūkaku en sus manos, ella concentró su reiryoku, y la bala de cañón se manifestó alrededor de ella. A diferencia de la primera vez que lo realizó siendo estable y brillante, esta de sin duda, tenía más energía, demostrando también lo mucho que ella había mejorado.

"Bien hecho, Inoue-san." Felicitó Urahara a la chica. Inoue dejó de emitir reiryoku y enseguida volvió a la normalidad. Luego ella da una agradable sonrisa.

"Arigatō, yo también me he esforzado mucho en estos 2 años."

Los 2 amigos de la chica burbujeante asintieron estando de acuerdo.

"Oi, ¿puedo probar eso?" Todos se giraron para mirar a Mordred quien parecía querer probar el Reishūkaku. "Dadme eso para ver si puedo hacer ese truco mejor."

"Oh, lo siento, _Saber_-san, pero esto es acto para usuarios de reiryoku y no sabemos si funcionará con los de maná, ¿entiendes?" Contestó Kisuke en tono de disculpa.

Mordred solo pudo fruncir el ceño al oír eso.

Kisuke se volvió hacia los 2 adolescentes que usaron el Reishūkaku y ahora solo le quedaba una persona por utilizarla.

"Tu turno, Kurosaki-san." Dijo volviéndose hacia Ichigo.

"O-ore?" Preguntó Ichigo confuso.

"Sí, si es cierto de que ya has empezado a recuperar algo de sentido espiritual hasta el punto de que los hollows te den caza, creo que valdrá la pena intentarlo."

El tendedero luego hizo un gesto hacia Orihime para que esta le entregará la esfera a Ichigo, cosa que hizo.

Una vez hecho esto, el chico peli naranja se volvió al mismo sitio donde estaban los que usaron el Reishūkaku antes. Una vez allí, Ichigo se quedó mirando un poco absorto a la esfera que tenía en sus manos mientras el resto solo miraban en silencio.

Todavía tenía dudas de que pueda conseguir esto después de 17 meses de ausencia, sin embargo, tampoco pudo ignorar el hecho de que pudo ver a los hollows y que uno de ellos trató de atraparlo, justo como el primero que vio en el día en que conoció a Rukia.

Quizás ya iba siendo hora de averiguar si ya a empezado a recuperar sus poderes de una vez.

Tomando el mismo ejemplo, Ichigo tomó respiración y trató de moldear su reiryoku sobre la esfera. Sin embargo, después de un pequeño instante, no sucedió nada.

Todos miraban extrañados ante esto.

.

.

.

Ichigo apretó más sus manos sobre la esfera y apretó también los dientes gruñendo.

"Grrrr, vamos." Por más que lo intentaba, lo único que conseguía fue desperdiciar esfuerzo delante de sus amigos quienes lo miraban distraídamente.

"¡Vamooos…!"

"Ah, Kurosaki, ¿no deberías tomarte esto con calma?" Preguntó Ishida.

Por desgracia, Ichigo no le hizo caso y continuó con lo suyo durante un pequeño rato.

"Aaah, que desperdicio de tiempo." Bostezó Mordred con aburrimiento. "Si ya decía que era un inútil."

Ichigo escuchó eso y una marca de verificación apareció en su cabeza indicando su malestar por la burla. Casi podía sentir cómo se le hirviera la sangre por un momento, estando totalmente harto de esta mierda de sentirse impotente de esta forma tan cómica.

Fue entonces que a partir de su ira y frustración, sin darse cuenta de ello, sus Sellos de Comando comenzaron a iluminarse repentinamente, y entonces sucedió lo inesperado.

Una bala de cañón se formó alrededor de Ichigo, sorprendiendo a la audiencia.

"¿Pero que…?"

Todos estaban asombrados por esto, incluyendo Kisuke, aunque tuvo una ligera sospecha de lo que estaba pasando.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de ello, y estaba asombrado (sin perder la concentración) por lo que había hecho.

"¡Lo logré!"

"Aaah."

Todos escucharon un jadeo y al mismo tiempo la aparición de una fuente de reiatsu particularmente familiar. Volteando la vuelta hacia atrás, vieron a Mordred poniendo una expresión confusa desconcertada mientras su cuerpo estaba bordeado por un aura semitransparente azulada. La inconfundible manifestación física del reiatsu. Sin embargo no era solo eso el motivo de su atención. Al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta de que la esencia de su aura no era la de la rubia, sino la de Ichigo por alguna extraña razón que no podían entender.

Desde que ese extraño fenómeno apareció en su Master, la rubia sintió un extraño torrente de energía fluyendo hacia ella. De sin duda parecía algún tipo de maná, pero no sabía de qué tipo era. Estaba demasiado conmocionada y algo extasiada para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Después de un momento, Urahara decidió que era hora de terminar.

"Muy bien, Kurosaki-san, ya puedes dejarlo."

Captando esto, Ichigo dejó de transmitir instintivamente energía, y la bala de cañón se desvaneció a su alrededor, dejando al adolescente un poco exhausto. Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Mordred volvió a la normalidad y dejo de notar la energía que había fluido hacia ella.

Desde un principio, sus amigos aún estaban impresionados por lo que acababa de hacer, pero después de ver el estado en el que se encuentra ahora, Orihime fue rápidamente hacia él para socorrerlo.

"Kurosaki-kun. ¿Daijobu?" Preguntó Inoue preocupada.

Ichigo levantó un poco la vista para mirarla y asiente un poco. Una vez que se haya levantado del todo, miró al resto de la audiencia.

"Omedetō, Kurosaki-san. Parece que si te queda algo de reiatsu en tu interior." Felicitó Urahara con su voz típica alegre.

"¿Pero cómo?" Preguntó Ishida sin entender la situación. "¿Quieres decir que Kurosaki ya está empezando a recuperar sus poderes tan pronto?"

"No lo creo." Negó el Shinigami mayor. "Supongo que esto se debe a que Kurosaki-san posee Circuitos Mágicos."

"¿Circuitos Mágicos?" Preguntó Ichigo. "¿Qué son?"

"Son lo que convierte un humano en mago. Se trata de un pseudo-nervioso que se propaga por el cuerpo humano y lo que califica a una persona para ser un mago. En otras palabras, es lo que hace un ser humano para otorgarle poderes mágicos. Sun funciones normales son actuar como caminos que convierten la Fuerza de Vida, es decir, el od, en energía mágica, pero los humanos aprendieron a controlarla y usarla para realizar Misterios. Son los que conectan el mundo material con el plano astral. Reside dentro del alma del mago. Para decirlo más fácilmente, su función es casi la misma que la del Saketsu y el Hakusui."

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?" Preguntó Ichigo aún sin entender el punto.

Urahara solo reprimió un suspiro antes de continuar. "Bueno, aparentemente hay algo que me intrigó cuando vi que poseías Sellos de Comando. Como ya deberías saber, los sellos no están hechos de ninguna tinta normal, y solo están forjados de una cristalización mágica por lo que es prácticamente imposible que un humano normal los conservará a no ser que sea un mago que posea sus propios circuitos mágicos."

Ahora todos miraron al tendedero con curiosidad e intriga para aclarar este misterio.

"Mi teoría es que lo más probable es que el Grial te haya insertado algunos Circuitos Mágicos en tu alma y seguramente debió haber causado una especie de reacción que hizo que tu reiatsu se despertara de repente."

El comerciante dejó de hablar para dejar que su teoría se asentara en los pensamientos de su audiencia y estos últimos entendieran perfectamente la situación.

Después de un momento, Kon fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Quieres decir que Ichigo ahora es un mago?"

"Bueno, no del todo." Respondió Urahara encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero en teoría sí. De cualquier manera, ahora es evidente que Kurosaki-san ya tiene su propia fuente de energía para darsela a _Saber_-san." Luego se volvió hacia ella. "¿Qué te pareció el maná que te dio Kurosaki-san?"

Mordred quien pese haberse recuperado de su conmoción, todavía estaba un poco asombrada por aquel torrente de energía que había recibido de su supuesto Master 'inepto' y no entendía lo que pasaba aquí. Ella quería respuestas de inmediato.

"¿Pero se puede saber quien puñetas eres?" Preguntó dando una mirada severa y desconfiada hacia Ichigo, quien este ultimo se tensó al verla de esa manera. "¿No me habías dejado claro de que no eras un mago? ¿Qué no poseías un circuito mágico?" Pregunto nada contenta mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él. "¿Por qué me has ocultado que tenías eso como fuente de maná?"

"Oye, ¿y yo como iba a saber de esto? Yo tampoco tenía ni idea." Replicó Ichigo cuando su Servant se detuvo frente a él.

Mordred escucho esto y enseguida comprendió que sería inútil interrogar a su Master sobre esto. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que la intrigaba bastante respeto a la fuente de energía que fluyo hacia ella desde su Master

"Bien, entonces dime quien eres exactamente." Exigió la rubia. "Si es cierto de que no eres un mago, no entiendo como pudiste enviarme aquella fuente de energía hacia mi. No creo que se trataba de maná. ¿Qué era?"

Un silencio incomodo se lleno en la habitación como Ichigo y sus amigos aún estaban debatiendo en como explicarle todo esto a Mordred. Estaba claro que desde que apareció en su mundo y presencio a los hollows junto a las habilidades de cada uno, debería saber que no son personas normales y corrientes como ella había pensado, y todavía no habían sacado demasiado tiempo para contarla.

Justo cuando parecía que ninguno iba a contestarla y el silencio iba a continuar en el ambiente, Urahara decidió ser el primero en hablar.

"Escucha, _Saber_-san. Se qué tienes demasiadas preguntas acerca sobre quienes somos exactamente." Hablo en un tono diplomático. "Pero te prometemos que te lo explicaremos todo a su debido tiempo, ahora no podemos."

Luego fue el turno de Orihime.

"Es verdad. Perdona por no haberte contado sobre nosotros, Mod- digo _Saber_-san. Debí habértelo contado antes." Dijo con un tono arrepentido.

Mordred miró un poco escéptica hacia los amigos de su Master por un momento. Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos eran magos pero aún así guardaban unas extrañas habilidades sobrenaturales que no estaban basadas en el Misterio que ella conocía. Tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber que tipo de gente le había tocado para formar equipo con ellos, pero tal como le dijo el hombre con sombrero de cubo ridículo y sandalias de madera, tendrá que esperar.

Por otro lado también desconfiaba ahora sobre su Master, que desde hacía un día había pensado que era un completo fracaso para ser su compañero de armas que la respaldaría puesto a que no era un mago y tampoco era consciente del Santo Grial, por lo que no iría muy lejos. Sin embargo, después de que aquel flujo de energía proveniente de su supuesto Master incompetente le llegara a ella, irradiándola de una gran energía que aumento sus estadísticas de combate durante un tiempo, enseguida entendió qué no era un humano normal y corriente y se sentía intrigada y escéptica a la vez.

Ella quería saber quienes eran, pero como antes, lo sabrá con el tiempo.

Kisuke decidió hablar de nuevo.

"Bueno, dejando eso aun lado, espero que ya no te sientas preocupada por el hecho de que Kurosaki-san no te este suministrando energía suficiente para pelear, ¿no es así? Esto es todo lo que necesitas."

Aún así, Mordred todavía se mostraba algo escéptica pero sabía que tenía razón lo que decía el tendedero rubio, y no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en este tipo de energía que no conocía para poder luchar.

Viendo que ella no iba a comentar, Kisuke volvió su atención hacia los demás adolescentes.

"Bien, supongo que os estaréis preguntando sobre el fenómeno que vieron en _Saber_-san cuando empezó a emanar el reiatsu de Kurosaki-san, ¿verdad?" No le hacía falta que ninguno dijera algo cuando vio las caras intrigadas de los adolescentes, y eso le decía mucho. "Bien, pues es así como un _Master_ suministra su maná hacia su _Servant_ más o menos, y parece que con el reiatsu no hay diferencia."

"Entonces, ¿quieres decir que para que yo le suministre mi reiatsu a _Saber_ tengo que concentrar mi reiryoku en esto?" Preguntó Ichigo con algo de inquietud ante la idea de moldear su reiryoku en el Reishūkaku continuamente, y iba a ser un trabajo muy agotador.

"No, en realidad no es nada necesario que le suministres tu reiatsu todo el tiempo, ya que ella solo debe hacerlo cuando esta combatiendo." Responde Urahara inmediatamente antes de coger la esfera de las manos de Kurosaki. "Tampoco es necesario que utilices el Reishūkaku para ese propósito, ya que el suministro funciona de manera independiente sin que te des cuenta. Solo notarás los efectos secundarios cuando te sientas exhausto por el drenaje de tu reiatsu tal como te sientes tras realizar el Cañón bala antes."

Ichigo asimiló todas esas palabras en su mente y se sintió aliviado al escuchar de que no tendrá que realizar el duro trabajo de moldear su reiryoku.

"Bien, ahora voy a decirte una última cosa importante."

De nuevo, todos prestaron atención a lo que iba a ser la última explicación del tendedero.

"Aparte de sus habilidades y estadísticas de batalla, los _Servants_ cuentan también con un as bajo la manga que siempre mantienen reservado y son su carta de triunfo que les permiten vencer a otros en batalla; el Noble Phantasm."

"¿Noble Phantasm?"

"Son el arma principal y el máximo poder que pueden emplear los _Servants_, y son muy similares a las técnicas utilizadas por los zanpakutōs como el _Getsuga_ _Tenshō_. Dependiendo del tipo de _Servant_, el Noble Phantasm puede manifestarse en una variedad de objetos como una espada, lanzas y arcos, o elementos de apoyo, como escudos, anillos y coronas." Explicó Urahara mientras los adolescentes grababan bien la información en la cabeza. "También representan las leyendas del espíritu heroico, ósea, que también son objetos personales que portaban los _Servants_ una vez en vida y que los llevo a convertirse en leyendas." Urahara giró su atención hacia Saber.

"_Saber_-san, ¿podrías mostrarnos tu espada?"

Viendo esto como una señal, Mordred plantó su brazo derecho e hizo materializar de nuevo su gran espada carmesí-plateada en toda su gloria.

"Como veis, de seguro que esta espada la tuvo Mordred-san en vida y jugo un papel importante que le permitió convertirse en leyenda, ¿no es así?"

"Sí." Respondió Saber mientras bajaba un poco su mirada para contemplar de forma solemne la gruesa hoja plateada. "Esta espada se llama **Clarent**, que actúa como un símbolo de la realeza que denota el derecho de sucesión del trono y amplifica la autoridad del rey. Hace mucho tiempo que la robe en el arsenal de mi padre para iniciar mi rebelión y masacré con ella a todos aquellos que se interpuso en mi camino y finalmente derrame la sangre del rey, acabando con su miserable vida." Ella entrecerró los ojos diciendo aquellas ultimas frases con malicia y satisfacción.

Ichigo y los demás se quedaron congelados e inquietos por esas palabras, sabiendo ya el final de su historia. Después de un momento de silencio, Urahara decidió hablar para continuar.

"Mā, tal como lo han oído, la espada de _Saber_-san, Clarent, es famosa en la posterioridad por ser el arma que puso fin al legendario Rey de los Caballeros, y por ello se convirtió en un objeto valioso cuya existencia es parecida a la de un zanpakutō y se manifestó en un Noble Phantasm. Muchos otros Espíritus Heroicos de tiempos diferentes también tuvieron sus propias armas u objetos cuyo uso en grandes hazañas hizo que los nombres de sus usuarios quedaran inmortalizados en los anales de la historia, y se convirtieron en Noble Phantasms, ¿entendéis?"

Todos asintieron al unisonó al procesar por completo la explicación. Urahara sonrío satisfecho.

"Bien, tal como decía, el Noble Phantasm es el arma definitiva que pueden ejercer los Espíritus Heroicos en batalla como ultimo recurso. Por lo que ví, un _Servant_ puede tene técnicas de un Noble Phantasm aunque de niveles diferentes tal como el Shikai y el Bankai. Pero por lo visto, tiene 2 defectos importantes."

"¿Defectos?"

"Sí, debido que para ejecutar tal devastador poder, el _Servant_ necesita acumular una gran cantidad de maná ya sea la de su _Master_ o la suya propia, y solo puede usarse una sola vez en batalla, ya que una vez lanzado, el _Servant_ necesita tiempo para poder recuperarse."

Ichigo asintió al oír eso.

"El segundo inconveniente es que a parte de que solo exponer los nombres de un _Servant_ podría darle información adicional al enemigo y encontrar una debilidad en ella, el Noble Phantasm también equivaldría a rebelarles información a quienes las vean y sobrevivan para contarlo, ¿comprendes?"

Ichigo asintió de nuevo consciente del riesgo.

"¿Entonces no tengo que hacer que _Saber_ utilice su Noble Phantasm?"

"No necesariamente. Solo úsalo según la situación lo requiera, por ejemplo, si el _Master_ enemigo se vea obligado a usarlo, y tu también deberías responderle con lo mismo."

Ichigo asintió una vez más, y luego Urahara se tomo un suave respiro. Tanto tiempo para explicar, le dejo con la boca un poco seca.

"¿Algo más?" Preguntó Ichigo después de un minuto de silencio. Fue entonces que Urahara levanto la vista para mirarlo.

"No, eso es todo." Respondió con su típica sonrisa jovial, haciendo que Kurosaki frunciera el ceño por su cambio de actitud. "De hecho, creo que ya no es necesario que te cuente más, puesto que todo esto es lo único que necesitas saber."

A pesar de su expresión ceñuda, Ichigo estaba contento de que toda la explicación haya terminado y no haya más.

"Sin embargo, me gustaría que memorizaras todo lo que te conté por si acaso no te faltara detalles."

Ichigo profundizó un poco su ceño al oír eso como si el viejo le estuviera vacilando por tener mala memoria.

"¿En qué te quedaste?"

Queriendo demostrar al tendedero molestoso lo contrario, Ichigo decidió hablar.

"Bien, dices que no tengo que usar mis Sellos de Comando a no ser que sea una emergencia, ¿cierto? No tengo que revelar la identidad de _Saber_ al enemigo, y tampoco puedo permitir que use el Noble Phanstam a no ser que sea necesario, ¿eso es todo?"

"Bien dicho, Kurosaki-san." Aplaudió Urahara cómicamente. "Veo que tienes una buena memoria."

Ichigo gruñó mientras se resistía el impulso de golpear al tendedero en el abdomen por sus malditas burlas o payasadas.

Los siguientes minutos que pasaron después de toda la explicación lo aprovecharon sentados en sus respectivos asientos esperando a que llegara la hora.

Al mismo tiempo Urahara aprovechó para añadir algo más sobre los Servants. Explicó que tanto Saber, Lancer y Archer forman una categoría de Servants que tienen una común como portar armas (espada, lanza y flecha) y por ello se los consideran como las 3 Clases Caballeros.

Cuenta que los Servants colocados dentro de la clase Saber son guerreros excepcionales en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ágiles y poderosos expertos en el esgrima como cualquier Shinigamis, y cuentan con altas calificaciones en todas las categorías. Sus principales habilidades son resistencia mágica, que les permite resistir ataques mágicos, y el otro es montura que les permite montar cualquier animal como lo haría cualquier caballero.

La clase Lancer, también conocido como el Caballero de la Lanza, son oponentes muy ágiles que muestran habilidades de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, muestran habilidad en tácticas de golpe y fuga que capitalizan el alcance y la velocidad, y son hábiles con las armas de largo alcance como la lanza, su arma principal. De hecho su destreza en el combate es muy similar a la de Ikkaku Maradame.

También explica que las condiciones de calificación que se posicionan dentro de esta clase son solo superadas por la clase Saber, que requieren atributos generales y un atributo de alta agilidad. Al igual que los Sabers, los Lancers poseen Resistencia mágica.

Los de la clase Archer, también conocido a como el Caballero del Arco, son oponentes a tener en cuenta al igual que la clase Saber, puesto a que se destacan por poseer poderosos Noble Phanstam, son capaces de actuar como exploradores altamente efectivos.

Tal como su nombre indica, la clase Archer posee poderosas armas de proyectiles o habilidades especiales relacionadas con armas de proyectiles al igual que Uryū.

También poseen una alta resistencia mágica como habilidad de clase, por lo que la mayoría de los magos modernos son incapaces de causarle daño. También poseen Acción Independiente, lo que le permite actuar independientemente durante un período de tiempo sin un suministro activo de prana de su Master.

Una vez terminado de hablar sobre las 3 Clases Caballeros, Urahara procedió a hablar sobre Caster.

Los de la clase Caster, que también es conocido como el Servant de la magia y la hechicería, son guerreros generalmente expertos en magia, y la única condición de calificación es el dominio de hechicerías del más alto calibre en comparación con los requisitos de parámetros específicos de las otras clases.

Debido a que no requieren estadísticas sólidas, generalmente tienen bajas habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y debido a que la mayoría de los Servants tienen alguna forma Resistencia mágica, se cree que esta clase es la más débil de los 7. Sus principales habilidades son Creación de Territorio, que consiste en alterar las tierras circundantes en favor de su magia, y el otro es Construcción de Objetos, que permite al mago crear objetos y herramientas mágicas.

El último en explicar fue Berserker, conocido como el guerrero loco o de la ira, que de sin duda son los Servants más fuertes y peligrosos a los que se deben tener en cuenta. Los Servants colocados dentro de esta clase son siempre espíritus heroicos que cayeron ante la locura en batalla al menos una vez en su vida. Este rasgo les permite utilizar su habilidad especial Mejora loca, que intercambia su conciencia y cordura para un gran impulso de poder. Kisuke menciona que con todos los antecedentes que describen a este guerrero, es fácilmente compararlo con el mismísimo Kenpachi Zaraki.

Urahara también menciona que a pesar de todo, la clase Berserker tiene un defecto importante, y es que de todos los Servants disponibles, este es la más difícil de controlar y un Master debe gastar una gran cantidad de prana adicional simplemente para mantener a Berserker, y el espíritu heroico afectado puede perder el acceso a ciertas habilidades o incluso su Noble Phantasm dependiendo de cuánta cordura le haya quitado el poder.

"Tal como acabas de escuchar, la clase _Berseker_ son oponentes a tener en cuenta y me gustaría que no te encontraras con él si es posible, pero nunca se sabe." Dijo Kisuke. "De cualquier manera, ten cuidado."

Ichigo asintió ahora al procesar toda la información en su cabeza. Ahora tenía un conocimiento limitado sobre las 7 clases de Servants y cual eran sus respectivos estilo de pelea y lo que les convertían en oponente fuertes.

Fue entonces que escucharon un pequeño pitido, y todos bajaron un poco la mirada hacia Ichigo. Este ultimo levanto su brazo izquierdo y miro en su muñeca su reloj de pulsera, marcando una hora.

"Ya son las 23:00."

Todos se tomaron esto como una señal ahora que la noche había llegado, y los Masters ya deben de estar deambulando por las calles junto a sus respectivos Servants esperando el momento de batallar entre ellos, y Ichigo y Saber deberían estar allí.

Con un suspiro, Ichigo se levanta de su asiento hasta que…

"Mate, Kurosaki-san." Detuvo Kisuke haciendo que Ichigo se detuviera a medio levantar.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Dices que _Rider_ y su _Master_ acordaron en encontrarse al pie del Puente Fuyuki, ¿no es cierto?" Hablo de una manera extrañamente sombría.

"Sí, dijeron que nos encontraríamos en un parque y luego planificaríamos su estrategia para enfrentarnos a los otros _Servants_ cuando llegue el momento." Respondió Ishida.

Urahara asintió con la cabeza cuando se produjo otro silencio incomodo en la habitación.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Ichigo con algo de impaciencia sospechando algo.

"Veras, se me a ocurrido la idea de que Kurosaki-san y _Saber_-san deberían salir ellos solos e ir a reunirse con el _Master_ de _Rider_ y entrar en batalla con nosotros al margen."

Uryū y Orihime jadearon sorprendidos por lo que dijo el tendedero, y no lo pudieron creer.

"¿Insinúas que debemos dejar solo a Kurosaki y _Saber_ solos con los _Masters_?" Preguntó Ishida con incredulidad.

"¡No podemos hacer eso!" Protesto Inoue preocupada.

"Tranquilos, no vamos a dejar a Kurosaki-san a merced de los demás _Masters_." Tranquilizo Urahara con una pequeña sonrisa. "Solo vamos hacerles creer que no le acompañamos nosotros mientras ellos se concentran más en Kurosaki-san y el _Master_ de _Rider_, y así podemos pillarlos con la guardia baja. ¿Qué os parece?"

Los 3 absorbieron la información el plan de Kisuke, pero aún se sentían inseguros de realizarlo.

"De cualquier manera, Kurosaki-san ira solo con _Saber_-san hasta llegar al puente, y nosotros lo seguiremos poco después para que nadie sospeche de que va acompañado. Tranquilos, no iremos muy lejos."

Todavía se mostraban escépticos al funcionamiento del plan. El hecho de dejar a Ichigo solo incluso con la compañía de Saber aún les preocupaban, ya que llegara el momento en que esta ultima tendrá que luchar contra el Servant enemigo y no podrá ayudarlo en caso de que el Master enemigo lo ataque.

Sin embargo, si es cierto lo que dice Urahara sobre que esto es una estratagema para engañar a los demás Master, podría funcionar y cubrir las espaldas a Ichigo.

Viendo que nadie iba a discutir sobre el plan, Urahara volvió a hablar.

"Bien, pues esta todo decidido." Declaró positivamente antes de volverse hacia Kurosaki. "Sera mejor que te vayas ya, si no quieres llegar tarde."

Ichigo todavía tenía pocas dudas sobre esto. Todavía no sabría decir que estaba preparado para esto, pero tampoco se permitió mostrar debilidad frente a sus amigos y su Servant si no quería que la relación con esta ultima empeorara más. Dependía de él ganar esto y regresar a casa. Con esta resolución, dijo lo siguiente.

"Wakatta, iré."

"Mate." Dijo Kon repentinamente mientras subía desde el pie hasta el hombro izquierdo de Ichigo. "Ichigo no se ira a ninguna parte sin mí. Yo también lo estaré vigilando."

Todos miraron un poco incómodos al león de peluche declarar esto, y no pudieron evitar que un sudor apareciera en la parte posterior de sus cabezas.

'_Menuda protección._' Pensó sarcásticamente Ichigo.

Decidiendo ignorar esto, Ichigo se volvió hacia su Servant con férrea resolución.

"Vámonos, _Saber_."

Mordred sonrió salvajemente entusiasmada mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Había estando esperando esto.

Y así, la ultima pareja de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial van a la carretera.

* * *

**Mansión de los Toshaka**

Todo iba según lo planeado.

Ese era el pensamiento de Tokiomi Toshaka mientras observaba a través de la ventana de su despacho el agujero en medio de su jardín provocado por el ataque de su Servant para interceptar a un intruso que había irrumpido en su propiedad con la intención de asesinarlo.

Dicho intruso fue Assassin, el Servant de las sombras, cuyo propósito fue atacar desprevenido a uno de los competidores de su Master en medio de la tranquila noche, pero había dado un paso en falso y fue eliminado fácilmente por el Servant de Tokiomi, concluyendo la primera sangre del ritual y la eliminación del primer Servant.

'Mmm_…_' Se río interiormente Toshaka.

Sin embargo, todo esto fue solo una estratagema elaborada por él y su fiel alumno Kirei Kotomine, el Master de Assassin, para engañar al resto de Masters y hacerles creer que no estaban compinchados. El plan consistía en que Assassin se infiltrara en el campus de la mansión mientras los numerosos familiares de los demás Masters inspeccionaran la zona y fueran testigos la 'desaparición' de Assassin.

Lo que nadie sabía es que el Assassin de Kirei tenía la singularidad habilidad de poder manifestarse como múltiples identidades al mismo tiempo siendo 19 en total. El que destruyo su Servant fue una de esas copias que no tenía ninguna habilidad especial, mientras el resto aún seguían intactos y operando bajo Kirei sin el conocimiento de los demás Masters y así permitía a los Assessins restantes moverse con libertad por la ciudad sin levantar sospecha y crear una línea de espionaje para recolectar información sobre las verdaderas batallas de los demás Servants y usarlos a su favor.

Nadie se daría cuenta de lo que tramaba y se sentía orgulloso de eso. Su plan también tuvo otro efecto importante siendo que esto daría un impulso a los demás Masters a mover fichas de una vez, confiados con la supuesta 'desaparición' de un Servant y la verdadera batalla empezara esta noche.

Casi podía notar que se avecina ese momento.

Hablando de Masters.

Todavía podía recordar su encuentro con el octavo participante que el Grial había prometido traer para que participara. Todavía tenía sus dudas sobre él teniendo en cuenta su falta de conocimiento a lo que estaba pasando, pero después de presenciar su determinación y convicción de participar involuntariamente en el ritual, casi le hizo comprender de qué no se trataba de una personal ordinaria como él pensaba.

No.

Él es alguien más.

Solo podría desearle suerte esta noche antes de reencontrarse nuevamente.

"_Archer_."

"_Sí._"

Y con eso, un extraño resplandor dorado apareció justo al lado del mago rojo a pocos metros y se materializo rápidamente tomando la forma de un hombre adulto. Vestía con una extensa armadura dorada, cabello dorado de pie como una llama ardiente, y ojos de color sangre. Porta un par de pendientes de oro sobre sus oídos y un atuendo rojo desde la cintura.

El Servant en cuestión da una mirada apática a su Master.

"¿Me llamabas, Tokiomi?" Preguntó con una voz apagada detonando aburrimiento, sin embargo, Tokiomi no lo noto.

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" Pregunto el mago mientras observaba la ciudad por la ventana. "En estos momentos los otros _Masters_ deben de estar moviendo fichas."

"Hmph, dudo mucho que vayan a representar un desafío para mí." Bufo Archer con arrogancia. "Nadie es capaz de plantarme cara como aquella escoria que elimine en la otra noche por ti."

Tokiomi solo pudo dibujar su propia sonrisa, aunque se mostró un poco indiferente a la arrogancia que mostraba de su Servant. En realidad, no le molestaba el exceso de confianza del guerrero dorado puesto que pertenecía a una categoría superior al resto de espíritus heroicos, y es por eso qué también estaba confiado en su victoria. Sin embargo, eso no significaba actuar imprudente sobre que enemigo tendrá que enfrentarse.

"Si me lo permitís, rey de reyes, no todos los _Servants_ son tan incompetentes como _Assassin_, ya que ellos también son buenos guerreros que trascendieron de grandes leyendas posteriores a la suya."

Archer lanza una pequeña carcajada incomodado un poco a Tokiomi.

"Una escoria es una escoria." Declaro antes de moverse hacia la ventana y observar las vistas de la ciudad. "Esos guerreros legendarios no son nada comparados con mi poder. Los aniquilare a todos en un instante si es necesario."

Tal exceso de confianza ya había empezado había empezado a incomodar un poco al mago rojo, pero trato de no sacarlo a la luz. Era de esperarse de haber invocado al espíritu heroico más poderoso de todos lo tiempos y el más antiguo, y también podría llevarle a la victoria. Solo tenía que ser paciente con él.

"Bueno, pero si tantas ganas quieres que vaya en su encuentro, no me importaría. Solo quiero demostrarles quien es el más fuerte."

Y así, el guerrero dorado se desvaneció con el mismo resplandor por donde había aparecido, dejando a Tokiomi solo nuevamente en su despacho.

Una vez solo, el mago rojo suspiro un poco antes de volverse hacia la ventana y esperar a que empezara el tan ansiado combate.

_Tendría que ponerse en contacto con Kirei para estar al tanto de todo._

* * *

**Calles de Fuyuki**

Caminando solos en medio de las oscuras calles en mitad de la noche, solo iluminado por algunas farolas, Ichigo y Saber (más Kon también) eran los únicos que paseaban por las aceras, sin nadie más circulando a su alrededor. La mayoría de los habitantes de Fuyuki deben de estar dormidos en sus respectivos hogares, sin embargo como también es una metrópoli bastante grande como Tokio, todavía habían varios coches y otros vehículos circulando a ciudad adentro. Sin embargo, aquello no era su principal preocupación, ya que en cualquier lugar les estarían esperando sus adversarios.

Ichigo y Saber mantenían la calma en todo momento mientras caminaban juntos como una pareja (no es que se tratara de una pareja realmente) por la acera y Kon haciendo lo posible por mantener la calma a la espera de que apareciera de que viniera un Servant enemigo. Sin embargo, parecía que no tenían que esperar, puesto que el verdadero objetivo de la caminata nocturna era reunirse con Waver y Rider por donde habían quedado. Afortunadamente la desembocadura oriental del Río Mion no quedaba muy lejos del hotel donde se habían alojado Ichigo y sus amigos, y con la ayuda de los recepcionistas del hotel, pudieron saber una ruta rápida para llegar. Lo único que tenían que hacer es ir con precaución y no llamar bastante la atención para que ningún enemigo los detectara antes.

La última pareja del ritual no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra desde que salieron del hotel hace tan solo unos minutos ya sea por que no necesitaban hablar o para no hacer demasiado ruido para que alguien les oiga mientras se dirigían hacia el punto de reunión. Pero uno no pudo contener las dudas de los que van a quedar involucrados en esto también.

"Oi, ¿está bien esto?" Preguntó Saber mirando a su Master con los brazos en alto detrás de la cabeza. Ichigo le prestó atención.

"¿El que?"

"De que tus amigos vayan a meterse en esto si tanto te preocupa." Respondió Saber.

El ex Sustituto agravó un poco la mirada. Pues claro que le preocupaba que sus amigos se involucraran en esta contienda a pesar de que ellos aún conservaban sus poderes y probablemente hayan mejorado en el lapso de 17 meses hasta el punto de competir con un sub capitán Shinigami. Confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de combate de cada uno y había visto de lo que eran capaces de hacer durante la Guerra de Invierno, y apostaba a que no tendrían problemas para lidiar con uno de esos magos.

Sin embargo lo que le molestaba fue que no podía luchar a su lado, y simplemente solo podía quedarse a mirar.

"Aunque les pidiera que no lo hicieran, no creo que me vayan a escuchar." Respondió Ichigo inmediatamente. "Ellos no solo lo hacen por mí, ya que también quieren regresar a nuestro mundo en cuanto consigamos el Santo Grial."

Él sabía que tenía razón. Tanto Ishida como Inoue compartían las mismas ganas de luchar que él por la misma razón. No podía faltarles el respeto al orgullo de cada uno de querer ayudarle en esto. Incluso si Rukia también estuviera metida en esto, no sabría decir qué tipo de discurso ya sea vocal o físico fuera a hacer, pero se alegraba de que ella no estuviera aquí.

"Bueno, al menos no tendrán que enfrentarse a esos _Servants_ si tan peligrosos son." Comentó Kon que hasta hace un buen rato no había dicho nada.

"Si, solo déjame a los _Servants_ a mí, y que tus amigos se ocupen de sus _Masters_." Dijo Mordred con orgullo en su voz.

Ichigo no dijo nada más viendo que ya no tenía nada más que decir, y así continuaron caminando. Cuando doblaron una esquina de la acera, Mordred volvió a hablar.

"Por cierto, esa chica Orihime, ¿también va a dejar que luche?"

Ichigo volvió a mirar a su Servant sin saber que responder al respecto. De todos los amigos que sabían luchar, Orihime era la única que no le gustaba la violencia a pesar de su dedicación a ello para no verse así misma una carga y ayudar a los demás. Ella no tenía mucho espíritu guerrero como Rukia, Chad y Uryū, pero se esforzaba siempre en todo aunque no era suficiente. De hecho, no quería que ella participará al igual que Ishida.

"No es que quiera faltarte al respecto, pero no creo que ella sea demasiada apta para el combate." Dijo Mordred con algo de convicción.

"¿Pero qué dices?" Replicó Kon por lo que dijo la rubia. "Orihime-san es una gran chica, además de que sus habilidades son impresionantes."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Invocar unas pequeñas hadas?" Preguntó Saber con burla. "No me hagas reír."

Tanto Ichigo como Kon fruncieron el ceño por como el Caballero de la Rebelión no respetaba las habilidades de la chica burbujeante, pero el chico peli naranja no dijo nada ya que no quería discutirlo más.

"La verdad es que es una chica rara." Continuó Saber llamando nuevamente la atención.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ichigo fijándose en ella.

"Pues porque es muy habladora y parece que le gusta meterse en algunos asuntos donde no creo que le convengan." Respondió ella mientras recordaba las veces que había interactuado con la otra chica, y no hacía falta decir que la veía un poco molesta por el hecho de que intentaba compadecerse de ella, cosa que no quería.

"Ah, bueno, no puedo culparla. Ella solo lo hace porque quiere relacionarse con la gente para aprender de ellos y entenderlos." Explicó Ichigo mientras reflexionaba sobre la personalidad de su amiga. "Esa es su forma de ser para hacer amigos."

"Eso, Orihime-san es una de las mejores personas del mundo y es muy amable con todo el mundo." Declaró también Kon mientras fantaseaba con la dulce y adorable Orihime.

Saber solo miraba esto un poco extrañada. Ichigo hablo de nuevo.

"Cuando la conocí yo también la encontré un poco rara ya que siempre iba muy alegre de lo normal e iba también a su aire. Lo cierto es que al principio solo hablábamos muy pocas veces, pero con el tiempo aprendí a conocerla muy bien y a respetarla también."

"Si, aparte de su amabilidad, Orihime-san es una auténtica belleza que incluso Ichigo no puede resistirse." Continuó Kon haciendo que esta última frase provocará una reacción no deseada en el adolescente peli naranja.

"Oye, ¿a qué viene con eso?" Exclamó molesto Ichigo mientras medio giraba la cabeza para mirar al peluche parlante encima de su hombro.

"Vamos, ¿por qué no lo admites?" Preguntó Kon ignorando el malestar de Ichigo. "Orihime-san tiene unos buenos bustos, y tienes que reconocerlo."

Todo lo que hizo Ichigo fue evitar inútilmente que un rubor marcaran sus mejillas mientras gruñía nervioso al tratar de no imaginarse tal escena con los pechos de la chica burbujeante.

"¡Vaya, pero si se a puesto colorado el chico!" Bufó Saber con risas mientras le daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda de Ichigo. "Debe gustarte mucho esa chica, ¿no?

"No es eso. Inoue es solo una amiga." Replicó Ichigo claramente no gustándole el intercambio.

"Pues yo creo que a ella sí." Continuó Saber mientras recordaba la última conversación con Orihime en el hotel. "Debes de sentirte muy afortunado de tener a alguien así."

Ichigo solo bufó mentalmente por las palabras del marimacho pero no dijo nada más.

"Bueno, no importa. En cuanto todo esto haya acabado y por fin me haya convertido en rey, me buscaré una buena esposa y tendremos un precioso hijo." Declaró el marimacho como prosiguió andando con humor. Ichigo solo se quedó quieto en su lugar con Kon, los 2 mirando al unisono a la rubia con una expresión en blanco y un sudor.

"¿Esposa dice?" Preguntó Ichigo en susurro.

"¿Y cómo va a tener hijos siendo ella una chica también?" Fue el siguiente en preguntar Kon.

"Oi, ¿qué haces ahí parado? ¡Vamos!" Gritó Saber a pocos metros más adelante de su Master, gritándole a que se adelantará.

"¡Ya vamos!"

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, la pareja finalmente llegaron al punto de reunión siendo la desembocadura del Río Mion, que tal como se lo informo Waver, dividía las 2 secciones de la ciudad siendo Miyama y Shinto. Frente a ellos estaba el gran puente rojo que los unía. Ichigo observó a la imponente estructura que unía las 2 ciudades y le recordaba al Puente Maruko de Kawasaki.

Ichigo, Saber y Kon se encontraban en medio del parque justo debajo de la estructura donde se suponía que habían quedado con Waver y Rider. Todo el terreno era un poco amplio cubierto por un amplio césped verde con poca variedad de vegetación por los alrededores pareciendo un pequeño jardín y varias arboledas y algunos bancos de madera. Había poca iluminación por los alrededores por las farolas, y por supuesto no había ninguna persona allí, especialmente Waver y Rider.

El silencio que hubo aquí era bastante tenso excepto por los sonidos de los vehículos que cruzaban el puente de un lado a otro, pero a ninguno les importo eso. Lo único que había aquí después de inspeccionar a su alrededor en este momento son estos 3, y nadie más.

"¿Es este el lugar donde habíamos quedado?" Preguntó Kon tras unos minutos de silencio desde que llegaron aquí. "Aquí no hay nadie."

Ichigo apenas hizo caso lo que dijo el alma modificada, y decidió probar con una cosa. Dando unos pasos hacia adelante, traslado su mano a un lado de su boca para usarlo como un megáfono improvisado.

"Oi, ¿hay alguien aquí?" Gritó fuertemente para que cualquiera que estuviera en el parque lo escucharan. "¡Sí hay alguien aquí, decid algo!"

"¿Qué demonios crees qué haces?" Reprendió Saber por la extraña actuación de su Master. Este ultimo miro un poco infantil a la rubia antes de contestar.

"¿Qué crees tú? No se si aún no habrán llegado aquí o si todavía no se habrán percatado de nuestra llegada, por lo que les estoy llamando fuertemente para que me oigan." Respondió Ichigo antes de volverse hacia donde estaba antes. "Oiii, ¿podéis oírme? Waver, _Rider_. ¡Estamos aquí!"

Saber frunció el ceño por el escándalo que hacía el chico peli naranja, y lo único que hará es atraer la atención de los enemigos.

Después de unos instantes de gritos, el silencio siguió siendo igual de siempre.

"Nā, ¿no nos habremos equivocado de lugar?" Cuestionó Kon ante la posibilidad de que el lugar donde están pisando ahora no sea el lugar indicado.

"Imposible, estoy seguro de que este es el lugar." Respondió Ichigo insistiendo de que este es el lugar.

"Mira, ¿sabes lo que yo pienso?" Espetó Saber de repente con los brazos cruzados. "Qué esta claro que esos 2 nos han dejado de largo al habernos dejado aquí tirados como si nada, mientras ellos se salen con la suya buscando al enemigo. Ya sabía yo que no deberíamos haber-

"¡OIII! ¡Os estoy escuchando!"

Los 3 casi se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquel vozarrón que sonaba desde demasiada distancia aunque mantenía su enfoque. Ichigo y Mordred miraron frenéticamente a su alrededor para buscar el origen de la voz, hasta que la última se centró en la enorme estructura que sostenía el puente en tierra, y lo vio.

A pesar de que apenas se veía, divisó en la cima de la torre una pequeña figura borrosa moviendo un brazo en señal de saludo. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Es _Rider_!"

"¿_Rider_?" preguntó Ichigo confuso.

"¿Qué estará haciendo allí arriba?" Kon fue el siguiente en preguntar.

Entretanto, allí arriba, Rider continuó gestando un brazo mientras daba una gran sonrisa amistosa. Ichigo y Kon solo seguía mirando confusos sin entender lo que hacía.

* * *

"Ya veo, así que te encontraste con ellos, ¿verdad?" Urahara habló con su teléfono celular en la mano. "Muy bien, buena suerte, Kurosaki-san." Dijo a continuación antes de colgar y luego se volvió hacia Ishida y Inoue.

"Buenas noticias. Parece que Kurosaki-san y _Saber_-san ya han llegado a salvo al punto de encuentro y se han reunido con _Rider_ y su _Master_."

Orihime esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar que Kurosaki y Saber habían llegado sanos y salvos, y Uryu solo suspiró de alivio.

"Esta bien, ahora es nuestro turno de actuar." Urahara declaró mientras se preparaban para hacer su propio movimiento.

* * *

'_¡Kuso! ¿Cómo llegué a esto?_'

Si el hecho de participar en esta guerra mágica iba a ser un auténtico dolor de culo, esto de sin duda era lo peor que estaba sintiendo. Actualmente nuestro protagonista se encontraba en lo alto de la torre del puente, a una altura de 25 metros, un fuerte viento obligó al adolescente a acurrucarse sentado con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas por el intenso frío que hacía. A su lado estaba Waver en la misma situación de Ichigo y Kon estaba aferrado entre las piernas de Ichigo, y aunque a diferencia de los Masters, el alma modificada no podía sentir vértigo ni frío, no quería que su ligero cuerpo se algodón no fuera arrastrado por el viento y perderse por hay.

Ese imbécil de Rider había elegido este preciso lugar como punto de reunión para ver mejor el panorama de la ciudad y detectar a distancia la ubicación del enemigo. Por un momento Ichigo se había preguntado cómo pudo haber llegado él hasta allá arriba, pero no tuvo que esperar para averiguarlo cuando vio al gran hombre pelirrojo envainar un puñal y luego lo trazo sobre el cielo haciendo que se abriera una especie de brecha en el aire. La brecha en el cielo se agrando pareciendo un portal dimensional emanando extrañas nubes grisáceas emitiendo rayos y truenos. Luego lo siguiente que escucharon fue un extraño bramido parecido al de un animal, y por ultimo vieron algo descendiendo hacia donde estaba Rider.

La vista al principio se veía difusa, pero cuando se aclaro, vieron de que se trataba de 2 toros con músculos ondulantes que 'volaban' sin alas tirando un de un gran carro. Ichigo y Kon quedaron conmocionados al ver esto, ya que les recordaba al trineo de Papá Noel, pero tirado por bueyes en vez de renos. Los toros se pararon flotando en el aire al lado de donde estaba Rider, quien este ultimo subió al carro y luego descendió con ellos hacia donde estaban Ichigo y Saber.

Rider les había instado a que subieran al carro para llevarlos arriba del puente para observar mejor las vistas. Naturalmente, Ichigo se negó rotundamente a subir y hacer un viaje, pero el Rey de los Conquistadores no acepto un 'no' por respuesta, y levanto al adolescente por el suéter sin avisar y lo colocó dentro del carro, y Saber fue la siguiente sin problemas. Una vez subidos, Rider los había llevado a donde estaba antes, encima del puente, y así fue como nuestro ex Sustituto acabo atascado en esta situación congelándose de frío junto al Master de Rider a su lado tendido sobre la barra de metal que componía la estructura del puente.

La situación aquí no fue nada agradable para ambos Masters, teniendo en cuenta que estaban atrapados a una altura de 25 metros, un fuerte viento soplaba sobre ellos lo que provoco que temblaran de frío, además del vértigo y el riesgo de caerse agravaron aún más la situación. Normalmente esto no afectaría a Ichigo cuando estaba como Shinigami, pero como sus poderes se habían ido y había pasado 2 años y medios sin hacer cosas como estas, ya no se sentía tan inmune a esta situación.

Ichigo alejo esos pensamientos a un lado, sabiendo que no importaba ahora, y simplemente quería saber porque estaba aquí exactamente.

"Oi, ¿se puede saber porque nos has llevado aquí?" Preguntó Ichigo entre quejidos por el frío.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te lo había dicho antes?" Preguntó Rider cuya voz indicaba que no se inmutó para nada.

Por supuesto, los Servants, a diferencia de sus respectivos Masters, lo llevaban muy bien sin que les afectara el viento y el vértigo contemplando las vistas de la ciudad. Rider de pie, y Mordred estaba vestida con su armadura de combate, excepto el casco, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados observando de manera aburrida el paisaje.

"¡No es eso, idiota!" Espetó Ichigo no estando de buen humor. "Me refería a qué porque teníamos que subir hasta aquí solo para observar el paisaje. ¿No hubiera sido mucho mejor quedarnos en el suelo y esperar a que empezarán los combates?"

"¡No seas estúpido!" Replicó Rider, golpeando la cabeza de Ichigo con un movimiento de su dedo haciendo que el adolescente gritara mientras caía sobre la barra. "Este es el lugar indicado para tener una buena vista y saber por donde se estarán llevando los combates. Dudo que estando en el suelo nos hubiéramos orientado mejor."

Ichigo comenzó a recuperarse de la fatiga del golpe mientras se frotaba la frente de donde había venido el golpe.

"Ah, tranquilo, ya veras que te acostumbraras." Se río Rider. "Sera mejor que no te impacientes, ya que esperar aquí también es parte de la guerra. Además, como os he dicho antes, ya a empezado el segundo enfrentamiento entre héroes de otras épocas." Siguió Rider hablando mientras miraba a Saber, quien estaba absorta mirando el horizonte. No porque estaba disfrutando de la vista, sino porque podía sentir a unos pocos kilómetros a 2 Servants excesivamente fuertes peleándose entre sí. De acuerdo a lo que Rider le había contado, ambos pertenecen a la clase Caballero, uno un Lancer, y el otro perteneció para su sorpresa, ¡un Saber!

Ella todavía no podía creer eso cuando el Rey de los Conquistadores la vereficó que era cierto que había un segundo Saber, y algo le decía que su esencia le era extrañamente familiar. Ella no sabía por qué, pero el maná de dicha Saber la puso nostálgica y tuvo la sensación de que lo había sentido antes. ¿Quizás sea alguien de sus antiguos camaradas de la Mesa Redonda como Lancelot, Gawain o Bedivere? ¿O tal vez su padre?

Fuera quien fuera, ella no podía esperar más para averiguarlo y chocar su espada con la de él.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer fue convencer al grandullón de que lo llevara allí.

"Estoy harta de tanto esperar. ¿Por qué no vamos a luchar contra ellos?" Preguntó Saber molesta por el hecho de que no estaban haciendo nada mientras 2 Servants enemigos se estaban batallando desde hace un buen rato, y ella no estaba allí para intercambiar golpes.

"Vamos, no seas tan impaciente, _Saber_." Reprendió Rider casi de forma paternal. "Qué el combate aún no ha terminado."

"¡Pues es por eso qué deberíamos atacar ya!" Gritó Saber con impaciencia. "Yo no acepte estar en esta maldita alianza solo para quedarme aquí mirando el paisaje mientras esos 2 se lo están pasando bien."

Tal era su rabia y frustración en el Caballero de la Rebelión por no entrar en combate de una vez, que se sentía tentada en balancear su espada y cortar por la mitad al gigante pelirrojo de una vez.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que la tensión iba a peor, el Rey de los Conquistadores sintió que algo no iba bien.

"¿Hmm? Esto no me gusta… no me gusta nada." Gruñó Rider con los ojos entrecerrados como si le preocupara algo. Ichigo y Waver se fijaron en él al ver su reacción.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Preguntó Mordred primero.

"_Lancer_ ha comenzado con su ofensiva definitiva." Respondió Rider. "Parece que pretende acabar con el combate."

Mordred solo parpadeó sorprendida. ¿El segundo Saber que estaba combatiendo estaba perdiendo así de repente por un Lancer? Eso es ridículo. Se supone que los de la clase Saber son guerreros muy competentes y no perderían así de fácil. A no ser que ese Saber no fuera tan fuerte como ella creyó.

Su entusiasmo disminuyó rápidamente tras ese pensamiento. Le hacia tanta ilusión combatir contra alguien de su calibre y que no esperaba que fuera tan débil, pero al final resulto estar equivocada. No creía que podría ser su padre u otro de sus caballeros.

"¿Estas seguro?" Preguntó Saber para confirmar que si lo que dijo Rider fuera un error.

"Me temo que sí." Contestó con gravedad. "No digo que el otro _Saber_ este perdiendo ya que parece que esta resistiendo muy bien, pero parece que el _Lancer_ es un oponente muy duro."

El Caballero de la Rebelión asintió con ese conocimiento. Puede que su homologo de la espada aún este resistiendo muy bien, pero si ese Lancer es tan duro como decía Rider, puede que mereciera la pena también.

"¿Pues a qué esperas? ¡Vamos, necesitamos llegar a tiempo!" Exclamó Saber con impaciencia.

"Ya vamos." Contestó Rider. Esta acción sorprendió a Waver.

"Espera, ¿vamos a ir?"

"Pues claro, chaval. ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí?" preguntó Rider medio mirando por encima de su hombro a su joven Master con una sonrisa sabiendo muy bien cual sería su respuesta respecto a las condiciones que sufría el pobre.

Fiel a su confirmación, la cara del británico se encogió de terror ante la idea de quedarse aquí atrapado a 25 metros de altura sin posibilidades de escapar y con este viento que le hacía entrar en hipotermia. Él se lo pensó rápidamente.

"Vale, voy… ¡Llévame contigo, idiota!" Respondió Waver entre lagrimas.

"Excelente. ¡Ese es mi _Master_!"

Con todo decidido, Rider volvió a envainar su puñal y como antes, trazo una linea en el cielo con ella, haciendo que se abriera de nuevo aquel vórtice blanco donde emergió chispas y electricidad azul como un rayo. De ahí, emergieron los toros voladores de antes tirando el carro, que se dirigieron a donde estaban parados su invocador y compañía.

Ichigo fue el primero en ponerse ligeramente de pie con Kon aferrándose a su pierna mientras el carro se paraba al lado de Iskandar.

"Venga, Ichigo, ya vamos a entrar en combate." Instó Saber con entusiasmo a su Master.

"Sí, ya voy, ya voy." Respondió Ichigo un poco molesto antes de notar que Waver todavía no se había movido. "Oi, ¿necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó como él se inclinaba un poco y le tendía su mano hacia el adolescente más joven.

El británico miro la mano del otro Master y enseguida acepto su ayuda, tendiéndole la suya. Ichigo ayudo a Waver a ponerse casi de pie y caminaron con mucho cuidado para no caerse. Lo cierto es que fue un vértigo enorme debido a la gran altura en la que estaban, y no querían correr el riesgo de resbalarse y caer. Mordred decidió ayudar a los 2 Masters, guiándolos hasta el carro donde se sintieron seguros ahora.

Una vez que todos estuvieran adentro, Rider soltó un grito antes de agitar con fuerza las riendas de los toros haciendo que estos últimos relincharan y empezaran a desplazarse por el aire. Fue así como comenzó un paseo aéreo en medio de la ciudad en dirección hacia el lugar donde estaban dando la segunda batalla. Ichigo, Waver y Kon se tomaron el tiempo de asomar sus cabezas y ver como estaban sobrevolando la ciudad en este carro volador y se preguntaban si la gente de abajo los estarían observando o pensar que esto podría ser el trineo de Santa Claus, aunque la idea podría ser divertido puesto que aún no estaban en navidad.

"¿Esto no puede ir más rápido? Necesitamos llegar a tiempo." Protestó Saber impaciente al ver que parecía no disfrutar con el viaje, aunque su verdadera preocupación fue que no llegarían a tiempo para irrumpir en la batalla.

"No te preocupes, _Saber_. ¡Llegaremos!" Bramó Rider como volvía a agitar las riendas, haciendo que los toros relincharan de nuevo y aceleraran más rápido que antes.

"¡Jajaja! ¿Qué te parece ahora?" Preguntó Rider entre risas mientras se ponía al día con las riendas.

"¡Mucho mejor!" Exclamó Saber satisfecha por la nueva velocidad.

Sin embargo, los 2 Masters y el alma modificada no estaban disfrutando para nada de esto, y se sentía como si estuvieran montados en una montaña rusa. La fuerza del impulso los obligo a aferrarse detrás del carro y lo único que pudieron hacer fue esperar a que este turbulento paseo terminara cuando llegaran al lugar de los hechos.

Les tomó unos minutos en llegar a su destino cuando llegaron a un pequeño puerto de carga que sería el sitio ideal para una batalla, y también sintieron la presencia de los 2 Servants luchadores. Rider hizo que los toros descendieran rápidamente hacia dicho puerto, en medio de la batalla. Al principio ninguno de los 2 se dieron cuenta, pero a medida de que el gran carro de batalla estaba por aterrizar hacia ellos, los combatientes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y observaron en shock la llegada del otro combatiente.

Fue así que el carro aterrizó con seguridad sobre el suelo, entre los 2 combatientes quienes aún seguían mirando perplejos por esta inesperada aparición. Al principió Rider no se movía permaneciendo inmóvil como una estatua, hasta que unos instantes después, extendió ambos brazos a cada lado repentinamente de manera dramática, sobresaltando a los 2 combatientes.

"Envainad las armas." Exclamó Rider con una gran sonrisa. "¡Estáis en presencia de un rey!"

Una vez dicho su proclamación, Rider se tomo el tiempo para examinar a su sorprendida audiencia para asegurarse de que le estaban prestando atención. Viendo esto con satisfacción, Rider continuó.

"¡Soy el gran Iskandar, Rey de los Conquistadores! En esta guerra, estoy bajo la clase _Rider_." Los Servants conocidos como Lancer y Saber solo pudieron seguir observando esto perplejos.

Waver solo pudo observar en shock y total incredulidad a lo que estaba haciendo su Servant en este momento. ¿Se estaba presentando y rebelando su nombre ante el enemigo? ¿Hablándolos de esa manera tan amigable como si nada?

_¿Pero en qué esta pensando?_

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy. Debo decir que este es uno de los capítulos más largos qué he hecho después del 6, ya que tuve qué añadir más detalles sobre la explicación restante de los Servants, sus habilidades adicionales y todo lo que Master deba hacer. ****Normalmente hago capítulos largos, pero no tanto como esto.**

**Hablando de lo penúltimo, estoy seguro de os estaréis preguntando sobre las nuevas capacidades de Ichigo. Tal como escucharon, Ichigo no posee maná propio y para suministrarlo a Mordred, pero su reiatsu sirve como reemplazo para eso. La idea fue que cuando nuestro ex Sustituto obtuvo sus Sellos de Comando también le dieron unos circuitos mágicos para que pueda funcionar, y a la vez provoco que parte de su reiatsu despertara y sirviera como suministro de energía hacia su Servant en lugar del prana. Espero que me comenten sobre esto para saber su opinión de esto. **

**¡Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Estoy seguro de os estaréis preguntando donde diablos estuve durante estas semanas sin publicar un capitulo, ¿verdad? **

**Pues resulta que mi ordenador se había estropeado inesperadamente mientras hacia el capitulo en Word, y estaba a mitad de terminarlo cuando todo se jodió. Mi madre y yo lo llevamos a repararlo y tardo unas semanas en confirmar que ya no podre usarlo más. ¡Simplemente genial!**

**Por suerte, poco antes pude comprarme un nuevo ordenador y retomar a lo que estaba haciendo con mi pagina de Fanfic. También obtuve el Disco duro de mi estropeado ordenador para pasarlo a mi nuevo y así recuperar lo que estaba haciendo. **

**Capitulo 8: Últimos preparativos.**

**09/05/2020**

* * *

Waver Velvet no sabía si alegrarse de tener aliados temporales cerca o preocuparse de que estos los atacaran con la guardia baja cuando vieran la oportunidad, aunque al menos no temía que lo hicieran en pleno día con tanta gente a su alrededor. Aún así, no podía tomar el lujo de bajar la guardia. Actualmente estaba sentado en una silla frente a una mesa redonda con su homólogo-aliado temporal, el chico de pelo anaranjado de aspecto amenazante junto a sus amigos sentados en cada lado de él. En cuanto al Servant de la clase Saber, se encontraba sentada en otra mesa cercana observándolos.

Desde hace unos minutos se había forjado oficialmente su alianza temporal con ellos a pesar de sus dudas, pero como era de esperar, a Rider no le importó. Poco después, su Servant proclamó que aquello tenía que celebrarlo, y aquí estaban haciéndolo en un restaurante al aire libre, por supuesto.

"Oi, ¿estas bien?"

Waver levantó la vista hacia su homólogo Master de pelo naranja, y todavía no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo. Desde luego no había visto a alguien que llevaba el color de su pelo tan llamativo como el naranja brillante que llevaba y junto a su expresión ceñuda, le daba la impresión de ser un matón malhumorado.

"Uh, sí, estoy bien." Respondió Waver con nerviosismo, obteniendo algo de interacción con sus aliados. Fue entonces que un pensamiento lo golpeo repentinamente al recordar algo importante sobre el supuesto Master compañero.

"Esto, perdona." Dijo llamando la atención de Ichigo. "Antes dijiste que no eras un mago, ¿cierto? ¿Es que tus padres no ten enseñaron?"

Ichigo solo se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza considerando la pregunta del Master más joven antes de responder.

"Mira, mis padres no son magos, ¿vale? Yo nunca he asistido a esa Asociación de Magos como tú, y aunque pudiera, no creo que estaría interesada en aprender esos trucos de magia." Fue la respuesta directa del otro Master lo que dejó tanto a Waver como Rider (aunque este último no se veía) totalmente perplejos.

¿De verdad este Master de aquí no era un mago y desconocía por completo los caminos de la hechicería?

Si fue eso así, ¿cómo pudo convertirse en Master así de repente y tener un Servant excesivamente fuerte?

"_Saber_, ¿es cierto lo que el chico dice?" Preguntó Rider mirando a Mordred. "¿Cómo logró invocarte?"

Un resoplido fue lo primero que escuchó de ella antes de empezar a hablar. "Eso me hubiera gustado saberlo. Desde que recibí la llamada del Grial, pensé que mi _Master_ fue quien me invoco al saber sobre mi, pero cuando llegué lo único que me encontré de él fue que no sabía nada de mí y afirmó que no fue él quien me invoco a pesar de poseer un Sello de Comando."

Tanto Waver como Rider escucharon atentamente las palabras de Saber y aún le costaba creer que un Servant haya sido convocado de esa forma tan inusual.

Ichigo solo pudo fruncir un poco el ceño cómo Mordred estaba relatando cómo fue su encuentro que no fue tan agradable debido a la confusión de lo que estaba pasando.

"Para mi mala suerte, mi _Master_ resultó ser un gran incompetente y torpe al no ser un mago como él dijo, además de que ni siquiera sabía para nada de la Guerra del Grial y todo lo demás."

Ichigo solo gruñó más molesto por lo que dijo pero se abstuvo de replicarla. No fue su culpa de que no supiera algo importante que estaba ocurriendo en un mundo paralelo diferente al suyo.

Waver solo podía mirar con confusión mientras absorbía lo siguiente que dijo el Servant de Ichigo. ¿No sabía tan siquiera del Grial y del ritual? Aquello le sonaba bastante exagerado teniendo en cuenta de que él estaba aquí de todos modos con un Sello de Comando y un Servant propio, lo cual demostraba que era un Master.

"Pues perdona si fuiste elegido mal para ser mi _Servant_, pero tú no eres la única que sufres por esta mierda, ya que te recuerdo de que yo no quería estar aquí en primer lugar." Refunfuñó Ichigo hacia su Servant. "Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien, dáselo a ese jodido Grial por meternos aquí."

"¿Hmm? ¿Quieres decir que no querías participar en esta guerra?" Preguntó Rider con curiosidad.

"Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a tirar mi vida por una simple copa concede deseos?" Replicó Ichigo hacia el gigante invisible. "Me trajeron aquí sin avisar y sin mi consentimiento y es por eso que no tengo más remedio que luchar para poder regresar a casa con mis amigos."

"¿Regresar a casa?" Preguntó Waver sin entender el término de querer volver además de que le extrañaba también el hecho de que ellos fueron 'atraídos' hacia aquí por algo. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Antes de que el Master peli naranja pudiera contestarle con la pura verdad por bastante exagerada que pareciera, el Quincy decidió intervenir primero.

"Lo que quiso decir es que nosotros en realidad no somos de Fuyuki, y venimos de Tokio occidental." Respondió Uryū repentinamente escogiendo inventar una versión de la historia sobre cómo llegaron aquí realmente. Sinceramente, contarles de qué son de otra dimensión suena bastante loco y difícil de creer.

El Quincy procedió a contarle al joven Master británico los acontecimientos que les ocurrieron un día antes de llegar aquí empezando con la repentina aparición de Mordred y la confusión que les dio con las cosas de magos, Servants y el Santo Grial. Luego fueron llamados por Kisuke Urahara, un mago (tampoco podían decirles de qué se trata de un Shinigami) para contarles sobre la Guerra del Santo Grial y que Ichigo había sido elegido para participar en ella por alguna razón aparente.

Les contó que el propio Ichigo se negó a participar rotundamente, pero de repente el Grial no aceptó su negación y los arrastró a los 4 hacia aquí con una especie de portal dimensional. Como era de esperar, Waver se mostró bastante confuso al escuchar cuando fueron absorbidos por un 'portal dimensional'.

Uryū le corrigió que el Grial parecía tener 'conciencia' y 'voluntad' propia y que este no había un 'no' por respuesta cuando Ichigo rechazó su participación a la guerra, y por ello los arrastró a la fuerza hasta Fuyuki por la fuerza con el portal.

Waver no parecía estar demasiado convencido de esto, pero dejó que siguieran. Uryū prosiguió con el resto de la historia desde que llegaron a Fuyuki hasta la decisión de Ichigo de unirse a la guerra como Master.

Después de la explicación, la mente de Waver aún estaba por tratar de procesar lo que había escuchado.

"A ver si lo he entendido bien. Dices que vienes de Tokio, no eres un mago, pero aún así el Santo Grial te eligió para que participaras en esto, y te teletransporto a ti y a tus amigos hasta aquí, ¿verdad?"

"En realidad, Inoue-san y yo no teníamos nada que ver con esto." Respondió Uryū. "Veras, tal como dije antes cuando aquel portal se abrió y trato de arrastrar Kurosaki adentro, Inoue-san y yo tratamos de impedirlo, pero al hacerlo, nosotros también fuimos arrastrados."

"¡Sōda io!" Grito de repente Kon permitiendo que su cuerpo emergiera de la bolsa de Orihime. Al hacerlo, Waver grito sobresaltado por el susto y la sorpresa.

"¡Kon! ¿Qué diablos haces?" Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido y un poco molesto por la repentina acción de su mascota-amigo.

"¿Qué? Estaba cansado de estar todo el tiempo ahí atrapado que he decido salir." Respondió Kon sin problemas mirando a Ichigo, antes de volverse hacia un sorprendido Waver. "Además, si vamos a hacer una alianza con ellos, deberíamos conocernos mutuamente para no crear cualquier tipo de sospecha."

Con eso dicho, el alma modificada salto de la bolsa de lona y aterrizo sobre la mesa para caminar y pararse frente ante un sorprendido Waver.

"Yo, mi nombre es Kon, aunque puedes llamarme Kai si quieres." Saludo amigablemente.

El ambiente siguió igual de intenso como Waver siguió mirando aún en shock al peluche parlante sin comprender lo que pasaba. Después de unos segundos más, Kon se dio por vencido.

"Hmph, parece que este ya no va a hablar." Dijo Kon con decepción. "Debí haber esperado más cuando os conocierais mejor."

"Pues claro que debiste haber esperado." Susurro Ichigo en voz baja en respuesta un poco molesto.

"_Mmn, que interesante._" La voz de Rider sonó de repente con un tono que detona curiosidad cuando el cuerpo de Kon se elevo en el aire sorprendiendo a este ultimo, sintiendo como si algo lo agarraba de la cabeza. El león de peluche se elevo a una altura de 2 metros, y aunque nadie pudiera verlo, estaba siendo observado por la cabeza del enorme Servant.

"_Jamas había visto algo como esto._"

"Oye, suéltame, suéltame!" Grito histéricamente Kon mientras agitaba violentamente cada extremidad del cuerpo y pequeños golpecitos sobre la mano que mantenía cautivo sobre su cabeza en un intento inútil por librarse del gigante invisible que lo sostenía.

Nada de esto servía solo para dejar esta situación más humillante de lo que fue, mientras el pobre alma modificada seguía gritando y maldiciendo a su raptor. Sus amigos solo miraban la escena con una mezcla de incomodidad, diversión, etc.

"_¿Qué se supone que es esto?_" Preguntó Rider ahora fijándose (aunque ninguno lo vieran) en los demás. "_¿Es algún tipo de familiar o algo?_"

"Ia, digamos que es una mascota mágica que se lo regalaron Kurosaki hace bastante tiempo." Respondió Uryū un poco incomodo por la escena cómica. "¿Te importaría bajarlo?"

Haciendo caso, el gigante invisible bajo al peluche sobre la mesa y este empezó a sacudirse la cabeza antes de mirar fijamente sobre la supuesta ubicación del Servant invisible con una expresión rabiosa.

"¡Oye, vuelve a cogerme de esa manera, y te juro que te haré trizas con tu cara!" Amenazo Kon de manera un poco cómica.

No parecía que nadie se lo tomarán en serio.

"Pues debiste haberte quedado en la bolsa." Dijo Ichigo en voz baja.

Una vez superado su conmoción de ver un león de peluche parlante, Waver se acordó de algo importante que le contaron durante su explicación pero no tuvo tiempo de saber los detalles de aquello.

"A propósito. Antes dijiste que en la iglesia dijeron que en esta guerra hay 8 _Masters_, ¿es eso cierto?"

Si de algo estaba seguro el joven británico desde que pensó que había aprendido todo sobre la Guerra del Santo Grial es que solo pueden haber 7 Masters con sus respectivos Servants y no más de ese numero, por lo cual esto le resulto una sorpresa desagradable y difícil de creer.

"Por lo que nos dijo Kotomine-san es verdad, y Kurosaki es considerado como el octavo." Respondió Uryū después de un momento.

"_¿De verdad van a ver 8 Servants aquí?" _Preguntó Rider con curiosidad. "_Esto va a ser interesante._"

Justo cuando Waver iba a replicar a su Servant, este ultimo volvió a hablar repentinamente. "_Pero si eso es cierto, ¿qué tipo de Servant aparecerá? Hasta donde yo se, solo existen 7 categorías, y no hay otro más._"

"Según lo que nos dijeron también fue que no hay otra categoría diferente, por lo que pensamos que podría ser de la misma categoría que los otros. En otras palabras, podría ser otro _Saber_."

"¿Otro _Saber_?" Preguntó Waver desconcertado. Si era cierto de que ahora habían 4 Servants que forman la clase Caballero, ahora presentía que esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Mordred también estaba reflexionando sobre ese hecho, y la verdad es que también estaba sorprendida de que hubiera un 'segundo' Servant de la misma clase que ella como un Saber en esta guerra, y eso la hizo sentir intrigada. Sin embargo, también estaba de alguna manera entusiasmada por la idea de poder enfrentarse a alguien de su misma clase, algo que no les pasaría a los otros Servants.

Con solo la idea de chocar espadas con otro espadachín excepcional la extasiaba bastante y no podía esperar a que cayera la noche para encontrarse con ese 'otro' Saber y batirse en duelo. Si logrará vencerlo, se probaría así misma y sería reconocida como la Saber más fuerte de todos, y quien sabe. Podría incluso estar a la misma altura de su padre.

Hablando de su padre.

Todavía no sabía quién podría ser ese supuesto segundo Saber, pero tratándose de un espadachín de primer nivel como ella solo podía imaginar que podría ser cualquiera de sus antiguos compañeros de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, o tal vez su mismo padre.

Dicha idea estaba empezando a penetrar en ella y le dio mucho de qué pensar ante la posibilidad de que se tratara de uno de los que conocía en vida.

Entretanto, Uryū pensó en lo que dijo antes Kon sobre que deberían conocerse bien con sus aliados para no crear todo tipo de intrigas que pueda amenazan romper la alianza, sobre todo las capacidades y habilidades de cada uno, y puesto que él y Inoue iban a entrar en esta contienda, eso significaba que también tendrían que revelar sus poderes.

"Waver, hay algo más que tengo que decirte." Llamo Uryū, captando la atención del británico. "Cómo has oído, Kurosaki no es un mago como tu y los demás _Masters_, y podría estar indefenso ante el ataque de cualquier enemigo, y es por eso que Inoue-san y yo vamos también a participar en los combates."

Los amigos del Quincy solo miraron confusos sin comprender incluyendo Waver sin comprender lo que decía.

"¿Qué queréis decir?" Preguntó Waver antes de darse cuenta de algo. "Espera, ¿vosotros sois magos?"

"Sí..." Respondió Uryū un poco incomodo.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Susurro Ichigo en el oído de Uryū sin comprender lo que hacía.

"Tu sígueme el juego." Susurro Uryū en respuesta antes de volverse hacia el otro Master. "Cómo te decía antes, yo y Inoue-san sabemos algo de magia, aunque no sabemos si servirá de algo contra los _Masters _ya que desconocemos de lo que son capaces de hacer."

Waver asintió mentalmente. Sin que ellos lo supieran, el joven Velvet también se encontraba más o menos en la misma situación que su homologo puesto que él solo era un alumno, un principiante que aún apenas sabía del camino de la hechicería, y aquello no se aplicaba a los demás Masters puesto que ellos son magos excepcionales de primera categoría como su despreciable profesor. No sabía sin ninguno de ellos tendrían piedad de él incluso si se trataba de un menor de edad.

"¿Qué podéis hacer exactamente?" Preguntó Waver con curiosidad.

Uryū se tomo un momento para pensar en como mostrarle y explicarle sobre la verdadera naturaleza de los poderes de tanto él como el de Orihime. Obviamente las capacidades de cada uno no eran nada típico de este mundo y dudaba de que un mago pudiera incluso invocar un par de hadas pequeñas y que tengan la capacidad de de deshacer fenómenos ocurridos e intervenir en el territorio de Dios.

Eso le quedaba a sus capacidades de Quincy, aunque todavía si hay algo parecido a este mundo. Por mucho que quería no revelarlos solo para causar una conmoción al joven mago por algo que nunca haya visto y formara parte de la hechicería, sabía que algún momento tendría que mostrarlos en cuanto llegará la ocasión de usarlos, y para no provocar sospechas y desconfianzas por el bien de la alianza, tenía que mostrarlos antes.

Con todo decidido, el Quincy decidió hablar.

"Veras, tengo la habilidad de absorber y manipular el Mana a mi alrededor y manifestarlo en armas."

Waver se quedó mirando algo asombrado y curioso por lo que dijo. Había escuchado que existían ciertos hechiceros que podían manipular el Mana mediante un objeto o catalizador y manifestarlos en todo tipo de fenómenos sobrenaturales aunque no había oído hablar de que también se podían manifestar en armas como flechas.

Una vez absorbido la información, el joven británico se volvió hacia la chica burbujeante.

"¿Qué puedes hacer?"

Justo antes de que Uryū iba a intervenir en eso, llego demasiado tarde cuando sin pensarlo, Orihime convocó a los Shun Shun Rikka, y los 6 pétalos de la horquilla derecha de la chica se iluminaron antes de dividirse en el aire, y finalmente se manifestaron en 6 hadas pequeñas levitando por encima de la chica. 3 eran femeninas y otros 3 masculinos.

"Estos son mis amigos." Presentó alegremente Orihime.

Decir que estaba muy conmocionado por lo que estaba viendo el joven Master británico parecía ser una buena palabra mientras veía en shock a las pequeñas haditas delante de sus ojos, haciendo que Ichigo y Uryū se incomodaran por su reacción. Incluso su presencia llamo bastante la atención de los 2 Servants.

"¿Nos llamabas, Orihime-san?" Preguntó amablemente una de las haditas posándose frente a la cara de Orihime. Era una ancianita de aspecto agradable con ojos rasgados, pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y que va vestido de rojo, con alas de color verde claro.

"Konnichiwa, Shun'ō-san." Saludo Orihime.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó otra hadita también posada frente a Orihime. Tenía un vistoso pelo de color rosa fuerte, gafas transparentes amarillas y vestida con un bañador azul. Sus alas son rosas y blancas, y luce un tatuaje en su gluteo izquierdo.

"Si, quiero que saludéis a nuestros nuevos amigos." Respondió Orihime señalando a un sobresaltado Waver. Pronto las 2 hatidas y el resto saludaron al unisono. Excepto uno.

"¡Bakayaro!"

Orihime recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza. A pesar de que el puño de su agresor era mucho más pequeño que su cabeza, la fuerza del impacto le dolió bastante.

"¿No te he dicho que no me invocaras a no ser que haya un enemigo cerca?" Reprendió el más gruñón y violento de las hadas. Viste de negro y rojo, y mantiene su boca tapada con un pañuelo beige pareciendo un ninja.

"Perdón, Tsubaki-san. Se que no debería llamarte si no hay un enemigo cerca, pero pensé que al menos deberías presentaos todos." Hablo Orihime con algo de timidez.

"Hmph, pues vaya desperdició de tiempo que me llamaras solo para eso." Resoplo Tsubaki malhumorado.

"Vamos, Tsubaki, no seas así." Hablo otra hada masculina con desaprobación a la actitud de su compañero. Es delgado y viste con un ceñido traje de color violeta y alas azules con lunares amarillos. Lleva un parche en el ojo izquierdo que acaba en un cuerno por encima de su cabeza calva.

"Eso, no hay nada de malo en presentarse." Dijo Lily uniéndose a Hinagiku.

"¡Callaos!" Grito Tsubaki hacia sus compañeros. "Nadie os ha pedido vuestra opinión al respecto, además-

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase cuando una mano atrapo desprevenidamente al hada gruñón y luego fue trasladado a la cara extrañada de Mordred quien se quedo observando frente a sus ojos al extraño enano-ninja cautivado en su mano con curiosidad.

"¿Qué diablos es esta cosa? ¿Un Fay o algo?"

Ya superando su repentina conmoción, Tsubaki trato de luchar duro sobre el agarre sobre que lo tenía tan aprisionado de forma ridícula.

"Oye, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡Suéltame!" Exigió histéricamente mientras daba pequeños golpecitos sobre la mano arrugada de la Servant rubia, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. "¡He dicho que me sueltes! ¿Me oyes? Mierda..."

Y para añadir más su situación humillante y embarazosa, sus compañeros parecían disfrutar de su infortunio.

"Pobre Tsubaki." Dijo una hadita femenina con voz suave. Tenía el aspecto de una chica joven vestida con un largo kimono de color rosa y las alas de color rojo con algunos dibujos en forma de rombos amarillos.

"Sí, se lo tiene bien merecido." Añadió el hada masculina con los brazos cruzados.

"Ya lo creo." Dijo otro hada masculino con un tono tranquilo. A diferencia del otro, este tenía una apariencia fornida, con una máscara que cubre la mitad inferior de su cara y unas hombreras y alas acorazadas.

"¡Callaos de una vez!" Grito Tsubaki enojado por lo que estaban murmurando sus compañeros antes de volverse a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

"¡He dicho que me sueltes, joder!" Grito tratando inútilmente de librarse. "¡Suéltame, maldita mujer!"

Al oír eso, la cara curiosa de la rubia se contrajo y fue rápidamente reemplazada por una de rabia por lo que dijo.

"¿¡Qué has dicho!?" Grito Mordred mientras acercaba al insolente enano hacia su cara de forma amenazante y estrecho sus ojos en él, mirándolo como un vulgar insecto apunto de aplastarlo.

"¡Yamenasai!" Intervino Orihime justo a tiempo antes de que algo malo sucediera, mirando a Mordred. "Mordred-san, ¿te importaría soltar a Tsubaki-san."

Mordred soltó un pequeño resoplido e hizo lo que le dijo olvidando lo que le dijo Tsubaki.

Una vez libre, Tsubaki volvió al lado de Orihime jadeando suavemente.

"¿Daijōbu, Tsubaki-san?" Preguntó preocupada Orihime.

Tsubaki gruño mientras se volvía hacia la chica peli anaranjada. "Estúpida, a verme avisado de esto."

"Te equivocas. Mordred-san no es un enemigo, solo que..."

"Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente." Intervino Shun'ō. "Ya que estamos todos aquí, creo que ya es hora de presentarnos, ¿no?"

"Sí, por favor." Dijo sonriendo Orihime.

"Bien, pues vamos allá." Dijo Shun'ō mientras daba la vuelta para observar al chico y su Servant invisible. El resto de sus compañeros hicieron el ejemplo.

"Para empezar, nosotros somos los Shun Shun Rikka, y representamos la fuerza de voluntad y los sentimientos de Inoue Orihime-san."

La audiencia observaron y escucharon con curiosidad y uno con perplejidad y confusión.

"Mi nombre Shun'ō." Se gesto así misma antes de señalar a la del kimono largo. "Ella es Ayame, y juntas podemos realizar el _Sōten Kisshun_, una habilidad que nos permite curar las heridas graves de cualquier persona. Sin importar tan grande o profunda que sea la brecha_, _no hay nada que se nos resista a nuestro encantamiento."

Los espectadores escucharon bien y tomaron nota de ello.

Ahora fue el turno de la otra hada femenina de pelo rosa y gafas en hablar. "Mi nombre es Lily, y estos 2 son mis compañeros Baigon y Hingaiku." Gesteo hacia los 2 hadas masculinos quienes saludaron a cambio. "Nosotros 3 unidos podemos realizar el _Santen Kesshun_, que nos permite formar una barrera defensiva capaz de repeler cualquier cosa en el otro lado."

"Y finalmente-

"¡Eso lo digo yo!" Interrumpió Tsubaki de repente empujando a Lily al otro lado. "Mi nombre es Tsubaki, y soy capaz de convertirme en un potente proyectil capaz de atravesar al enemigo como una espada."

Luego se volvió hacia la rubia que la había atrapado antes y la mira con desdén. "Así que más vale que tengas cuidado conmigo, porque si me vuelves a hacer eso o si me sacas de mis casillas, juro que te atravesare el cráneo."

Por suerte, la rubia no parecía tomarse enserio la amenaza ya que lo veía algo inofensivo e infantil por su pequeño tamaño y como lo había atrapado con tanta facilidad.

Una vez terminado la presentación y la explicación de las habilidades de los Shun Shun Rikka de Orihime, las 6 hadas se desvanecieron de la misma forma que aparecieron, y regresaron a ser los pétalos de las horquillas de la chica. Así, todo el ambiente se quedo en un intenso e incomodo silencio por parte de Waver y su Servant. No hacia falta decir que también se estaba volviendo incomodo para nuestros protagonistas.

"¿Y bien que os aparecido?" Preguntó Uryū con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a los 2.

"_Mmm, no esta mal._" Respondió Rider con un tono impresionado no viendo nada raro. "_Nunca antes había visto algo como esto. ¿Tu, chaval?_"

Waver despertó de su trance al sentir una palmada en la espalda, y lo hizo salir a la realidad al escuchar la pregunta.

"¿Uh? No, nunca había visto algo así." Luego se volvió hacia sus aliados. "¿Qué se supone que eran?"

Responder a eso era lo más difícil que se haya enfrentado antes el Quincy. No sabía por donde empezar y revelar más detalles sobre esto, ya que eso aumentaría más la desconfianza sobre ellos y no quería arriesgar esta alianza. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cambiar de tema.

"B-bueno, esto es todo lo que podemos hacer Inoue-san y yo, y como Kurosaki no puede hacer nada parecido, nosotros 2 hemos decidido entrar en el conflicto para defenderlo del ataque de cualquier _Master_ que intente atacarlo."

"Sí, nosotros protegeremos a Kurosaki-kun." Dijo Orihime con convicción y seguridad.

El británico solo pudo parpadear un poco al ver esta escena un poco surrealista pero no dijo nada.

"_Pero si el chico tiene protección, ¿por qué queréis hacer una alianza de todos modos?_" Preguntó Rider un poco confuso, no viendo el sentido de hacer su alianza para proteger al Master de Saber.

"Ia, veras, lo que pasa que como te habíamos dicho antes, no sabemos casi nada de los _Masters_ y como son de fuerte. Además, incluso con esas habilidades, a Inoue-san no le gusta demasiado la violencia." Dijo Uryū cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Orihime y luego hacia Waver. "Lo que nosotros queremos es que no haya desconfianza entre nosotros, y además, si es cierto que tu _Master _es igual que Kurosaki, tal vez nosotros podamos brindarle protección también."

Mientras Waver aún seguía inseguro por sus palabras, Rider se lo pensó por un momento antes de dar su respuesta.

"_Me parece muy bien. Trato hecho._"

El británico no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de incredulidad por las palabras de su Servant.

"_Vamos, chaval, no pongas esa cara._" Animo Rider. "_Estoy seguro de que te brindaran protección._"

Aún así se mostraba un poco escéptico en confiar en estos 3 desconocidos incluso después de lo que fueron capaces de hacer y aún estaba en una perdida de palabras para describir aquello ultimo que vio. Desde luego, ningún mago sería capaz de convocar 6 hadas así de repente de la nada y hacer ese tipo de habilidades.

Tampoco podía mucho menos creer que el Master compañero no sea un mago y no tuviera un deseo especifico al Santo Grial a pesar de haberlo elegido a participar. Todo esto era muy extraño.

Por otro lado, aún le conmociono el conocimiento de que ahora iban ser 8 participantes y no 7 como había creído anteriormente, y lo más probable es que haya otro Saber más aparte de Mordred. Todo esto causo un revés en sus planes, y no sabría decir que más incógnitas habían.

Tal vez esto merezca la pena.

"Okay, esta bien, confiare en ellos por ti."

"_Así me gusta, chaval._" Dijo Rider revolteando su mano sobre la cabeza del chico, para molestia de este ultimo.

Aún así, Mordred no parecía estar demasiado contenta con esta asociación.

"Perdonad por la demora." Ahora todos fijaron su atención hacia el camarero que se acercaba hacia ellos con 2 bandejas circulares donde contenían unos platos lleno de comida. "Aquí tenéis."

"Bien, ya era hora." Dijo Mordred entusiasmada, recuperando su humor.

Los aperitivos que se les ofrecieron un plato de pollo asado, solomillo con papas, algunos frijoles o caldo guisado, y un par de vasos llenos de refresco y uno con agua. Los 5 enseguida comenzaron a engullir sus respectivos alimentos, y no pararon hasta quedar satisfechos después de media hora atiborrándose.

"Aaah, que delicia." Chillo Orihime extasiada mientras se frotaba el estomago. "Ya no puedo más."

"Supongo que nos habremos pasado un poco comiendo demasiado." Comento Uryū viendo que había comido más de lo normal pareciendo un glotón. En realidad no era un _glotón_. Lo que pasaba es que ayer no pudo comer nada decente por el viaje que hicieron para llegar aquí.

"Pues que raro de que no hayas engordado, Ishida." Comento Ichigo antes de ponerse en la boca un panecillo casero.

"Lo mismo podría decir de ti, Kurosaki." Contraataco Uryū. "Ya te has tomado todo ese pollo y 3 panes, y todavía te sigues zampando otro.

"Urusei, que anoche no comí nada." Contesto Ichigo con pan aún en la boca.

"Lo mismo se podría decir de mi."

Mordred también se estaba comiendo sus panecillos incluso después de haberse terminado los frijoles.

Waver también quedo satisfecho con su comida, aunque no sabría decir si se lo paso bien o no conociendo a esta gente tan extraña. Todavía estaba algo indeciso sobre esta alianza aunque trato de ocultarlo para no provocar más 'discusiones' con Rider.

Dejando eso a un lado, se miro el reloj de su muñeca y sus ojos se agrandaron por lo que vio.

"Ya deben de ser las 15:00 ahora. Debemos irnos, _Rider_." Dijo Waver un poco apresurado mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"_Espera, chaval. ¿No vas a contarle sobre nuestra estrategia?_" Pregunto repentinamente Rider. Aquello llamo bastante la atención de los demás.

"¿Estrategia?" Preguntó Ichigo extrañado.

"_Sí. Chaval, ¿puedes sacar aquel mapa de la ciudad?_"

Waver no estaba del todo seguro, pero no vacilo por más tiempo cuando hizo lo que le pidió. Abriendo su mochila, el británico saco un plano del mapa de la ciudad más o menos parecido al que tenía Uryū, y lo puso sobre la mesa para que todos lo vieran.

"_Bien, ¿algunos de vosotros conocéis bien la ciudad?_" Preguntó Rider hacia el grupo del Sustituto.

"No, como te hemos contado antes, llegamos aquí hace nada, y todavía no sabemos mucho de esto."

"_Me lo imaginaba. El chaval y yo también estamos más o menos en la misma situación que vosotros, y es por eso que estábamos paseando para conocer bien el área y saber cual serían los posibles campos de batalla que se libraran por las noches._"

Todos asintieron al oír eso.

"_Al mirar en este mapa, me he dado cuenta de que hay un gran puente en medio __de un gran río que divide la ciudad, ¿no?_"

"Sí, es el Puente Fuyuki, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Uryū.

"_He pensado que esto sería un punto estratégico en el que podríamos observar toda la ciudad y tratar de sentir __desde allí__ la presencia de cualquier Servant __que este peleando con otro__._"

"Hmph, ¿es eso?" Bufo Mordred al escuchar el plan de Rider. "Menuda estrategia. Yo hubiera preferido ir a buscarlos en vez de quedarme parada en un puente."

"_Sí, pero lo que pasa es que esta ciudad es muy grande y va a ser un dolor de cabeza tener que deambular por todas partes en busca de uno._" Razono Rider. "_Lo mejor sera esperar a que empiecen los combates y luego esperemos la oportunidad perfecta para intervenir._"

"Ah, ¿pero que dices?" Preguntó la rubia en desacuerdo. "Yo hubiera preferido abalanzarme sobre ellos enseguida."

Viendo que esto podría convertirse en una discusión que podría amenazar la alianza, Uryū decidió intervenir cambiando de tema.

"Ejem, a propósito." Esto surgió el efecto necesario cuando todos voltearon sus miradas hacia el Quincy. Él solo estaba mirando a Waver. "Si puedo preguntar, ¿sabes algo sobre los otros _Masters_ aquí a parte de Tokiomi?"

Waver sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de responder. "Lo siento, pero yo también estoy igual que vosotros."

Uryū asintió decepcionado al escuchar eso.

"Por cierto, ¿algunos de vosotros sabéis lo que a ocurrido en la Mansión Tōsaka?"

"No, ¿qué paso?"

"Veréis, ayer por la noche había enviado a un familiar para espiar a la residencia de los Tōsaka." Comenzó relatar Waver mientras recordaba los eventos sucedidos. "Recuerdo que mientras inspeccionaba el campus, vi a un _Servant_ infiltrándose."

Todos prestaron atención a eso.

"Por la forma en que se movía, yo creo que se trataba de _Assassin_."

"_¿Assassin?_"

"Sí, parecía que uno de los _Masters _enemigos habían comenzado a coger fichas de una vez y había enviado a su _Servant_ a atacar a la Residencia de los Tōsaka. Sin embargo, en el momento en que había irrumpido en la mansión, de repente fue alcanzado por un proyectil, seguramente de otro _Servant _y no supe nada más."

Todos recopilaron la información dada por el joven, y asintieron interesados.

"¿Quieres decir que _Assassin_ fue eliminado?" Preguntó Uryū curioso.

"Sí, eso parece. Si es cierto de que en esta guerra va a ver 8 _Servants_, entonces ahora quedan 7." Respondió Waver. "De hecho, creo que esto nos daría a todos ventaja ahora que uno de nuestros oponentes a sido eliminado."

"Bah, menuda tontería." Dijo Mordred con sarcasmo. "¿A quien le interesa que hayan eliminado a un _Servant_ tan débil como _Assassin_?"

"_Sí, es cierto._" Estuvo de acuerdo Rider. "_Su única habilidad es escabullirse entre las sombras. Dudo mucho que pueda representarnos una amenaza para nosotros._"

"Sí, pero-

"Escucha, lo que a mi me interesa saber quien fue el que elimino a _Assassin_." Interrumpió de repente Mordred mirando seriamente al joven británico. "¿Viste quien fue el _Servant_ quien lo derroto?"

Waver sacudió la cabeza antes de responder. "No, no pude verlo bien." Contesto un poco decepcionado. "Estaba muy oscuro, pero sospecho que podría tratarse del _Servant_ de Tōsaka. Lo único que me fije fue en el proyectil que empalo a Assassin. Sospecho que podría haber sido _Lancer_ o _Archer_."

Todos asintieron al escuchar eso.

"Bueno, no importa." Declaro Mordred con una sonrisa salvaje en su cara. "Sea quien sea, de seguro que serán oponentes fuertes, y los aplastare a todos." Ella choco su puño derecho con la palma izquierda abierta arrugando esta ultima, y luego crujió los nudillos.

Ninguno quiso comentar por la actitud salvaje del caballero rubio y su exceso de confianza si no querían ser el blanco de su ira.

"_Sí, estoy de acuerdo._" Dijo Rider con entusiasmo. "_De sin duda sera una noche muy divertida. __La verdad es que me hace un honor combatir junto a alguien que pertenece a uno de los 3 grandes clases de Caballeros._"

"Hmph, escucha con atención, _Rider_." Dijo Mordred mirando con dagas a lo que se supone que estaba parado Rider en su forma espiritual. "Parece que mi _Master_ ya a hablado, y supongo que no tengo más remedio que trabajar contigo, pero eso no significa que tenga que luchar contigo como un equipo, así que más vale que no te interpongas en mi camino, porque si no seras mi enemigo, ¿entendido?"

"Oi, Mordred." Dijo Ichigo preocupado por la actitud de su Servant. "Omae-

"_Jajaja, muy bien, Saber, no intervendré si así lo deseas._" Contesto Rider entre risas. "_Pero recuerda que __si__ una vez te __encuentras__ en grandes apuros, no me digas de que no te avise._"

"Ja, eso no pasara." Dijo Mordred con una sonrisa desafiante. "Yo soy el clase Caballero más fuerte de todos."

Decir quien tenía razón o no, esto no se había convertido en un tema de cuestión para los Masters por el momento viendo que ya no había signo de hostilidad o de queja alguna, por lo que todo había sido decidido.

"Perdonad, pero si ya habéis terminado, creo que va siendo hora de que regresemos a casa. Mis abuelos me echaran la bronca si ven que aún no he llegado." Dijo Waver con impaciencia a Rider.

"_¿Hmm? ¿Pero no dijeron tus viejos que podríamos estar aquí todo el tiempo que queramos?_" Cuestiono Rider.

"Sí, pero no nos dijeron que permaneciéramos tanto tiempo hasta el atardecer." Reprendió su Master no teniendo que decirle cosas simples a su Servant.

"_Esta bien, nos iremos, pero antes debo indicarle cual sera el punto donde nos encontraremos esta noche. A ver, como __¿En que parte de la ciudad vivís vosotros?_"

"Vivimos aquí, en Miyama." Respondió Uryū.

"_Pues vaya, el chaval y yo vivimos en Shinto, la parte occidental. Bueno no importa, tal como os he dicho antes, nuestro punto de reunión sera el puente que conecta las 2 ciudades. Allí podremos organizar nuestra estrategia de ataque y esperar a que empiece los combates._"

"¿En que punto del puente quiere que nos encontremos?" Preguntó Uryū.

"_Pues…__ escuche que justo por debajo de cada lado del puente hay un parque, creo que ahí sera donde nos encontraremos, ¿entendéis?_"

Todos asintieron en respuesta.

"_Bien, pues ya esta todo planeado. Nos veremos a las 20:00 de la tarde._" Declaro Rider.

"¿Las 20:00 de la tarde?" Repitió Waver con incredulidad.

"_Pues claro, chaval. Los combates no empezaran hasta esa hora._" Respondió Rider con un tono de hecho. "_¿Vosotros también estaréis allí también?_"

"Sí, estaremos allí." Respondió Uryū.

"_Excelente._" Dijo Rider sonriendo. "_Pues bien, nos veremos debajo del puente a las 20:00. __Vamos, chaval, ya es hora de irnos._"

Y con eso, Waver se apresuro a recoger su mapa y guardarlo en su mochila. Luego se levanta sin antes de despedirse de sus 'aliados' temporales y luego se aleja de ellos caminando, acompañado por su Servant quien también se despide antes de seguir el ritmo del chico.

Una vez desaparecidos de vista, nuestros protagonistas quienes aún estaban sentados, se permitieron reflexionar un poco sobre la alianza y lo que tenían que hacer en cuando cayera la noche.

Solo esperaban que todo vaya según lo planeado.

* * *

**En un apartamento de Fuyuki**

Estando en una planta lo bastante alto y teniendo buenas vistas del espacio urbano de la ciudad, Kiritsugu Emiya se permitió un momento de paz y tranquilidad antes de ir a una nueva guerra. Sin embargo, a pesar de que los profundos y fríos ojos del infame Asesino de Magos estaban contemplando los numerosos edificios que se extendían hasta la vista alcanzaba, en realidad estaba observando un futuro.

Un futuro donde al final sus acciones habrán valido la pena para regalar esperanzas para la humanidad y eliminar toda la maldad del planeta de una vez por todas. Habría sido un sueño imposible de alcanzar, incluso para los legendarios héroes del pasado cuyos nombres fueron inmortalizados trataron de conquistar el destino fracasando en el intento, y él sería uno de ellos. Durante mucho tiempo desde que tenía memoria, había visto muchas cosas horribles y retorcidas a lo largo de su vida, y sus ojos fríos fueron testimonio de ello, lo cual demostraba que incluso presencio el mismísimo infierno.

Cualquier persona que haya experimentado los horrores del mundo frente a sus ojos, hubieran quedado traumatizados o quebrados psicológicamente, pero Kiritsugu no se había rendido ante la desesperación y había continuado luchando desde entonces como un "héroe de la justicia", por muy difícil que era luchar bajo ese nombre debido a que era imposible salvar a una persona sin perder a otra. Sin embargo, continuó luchando por este sueño, para asegurarse de que todo lo que había renunciado no fuera en vano, incluso si eso lo conduciría hacia un futuro incierto.

Fue entonces que después de muchos sacrificios y cruzando sendos oscuros, finalmente se le presento la oportunidad de cambiar el destino del mundo, y lo tomo sin dudarlo. Siendo contratado por la familia Einzbern, una de las 3 familias fundadoras del sistema de la Guerra del Santo Grial, para ser su representante en el próximo conflicto 9 años antes de que comenzara, Kiritsugu dejó su trabajo como un "héroe de la justicia", creyendo que el Santo Grial podía conceder su sueño de paz mundial que tanto anhelaba.

Así lo hizo y posteriormente conoció el amor de su vida siendo uno de los homúnculos de la familia, Irisviel Von Einzbern quien fue diseñada como recipiente para la convocatoria del Santo Grial, y por tanto debería ser sacrificada para que eso pase. A pesar de la vacilación inicial de Kiritsugu, finalmente se enamoraron. Sin embargo, Kiritsugu sabía que el amor entre los dos sería infructuoso, ya que sabía que la sacrificaría por el Santo Grial. Por el bien de Kiritsugu, Irisviel quería concebir un hijo para que su esposo tuviera esperanza después de la Cuarta Guerra del Grial. Se le pidió que se casara con la familia Einzbern, y de esta forma nació su primogénita Illyasviel Von Einzbern.

En vísperas de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial, llego la hora de invocar al espíritu heroico más fuerte que les traería la victoria para su facción, y no hay mayor héroe conocido en la historia como el legendario Rey de los Caballeros Arthur Pendragon cuya leyenda y hazañas fueron bien conocidas en todo el mundo como uno de los mayores héroes de la historia.

Teniendo al legendario rey caballero a su lado, la victoria estaría asegurada. Fue gracias a los Einzbern que lograron encontrar en unas excavaciones en Cornualles, suroeste de Inglaterra, la legendaria funda que solía utilizar el rey totalmente intacta incluso después de 1500 años, y lo utilizaron como catalizador para su invocación del Trono de los Héroes. Llegando el momento, Kiritsugo e Irisviel iniciaron el ritual de invocación dentro de una iglesia, y después de recitar el canto y contener el aliento, el Asesino de Magos logro atraer al mundo de los vivos al legendario Rey de los Caballeros después de 1500 años siendo invocado como un Servant de la clase Saber, una categoría muy apropiada para un espadachín excepcional para un guerrero como él, y Kiritsugu se convirtió en su Master.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el ritual salió con un éxito rotundo y la participación de este ultimo a la guerra estuviera garantizado, había algo que el Asesino de Magos no se esperaba ver con respecto a la identidad del rey Arthur. Tal era su sorpresa e incredulidad que había pensado que esta persona que había invocado desde el Trono de los Héroes no era precisamente el héroe que quería invocar, a pesar de que este ultimo lo haya confirmado al 100%, pero aún así no podía creerlo.

De cualquier manera, pensándolo mejor, quizás no importaba demasiado si lo que decían sobre sus hazañas fueron ciertas, y sus habilidades de gran ayuda, por lo que podría acabar por aceptar lo que es.

Fue así que hicieron los preparativos finales y planearon una estratagema antes de tomar caminos diferentes para viajar hacia Fuyuki sin que sus enemigos lo detectarán.

Y esperaba a que uno en particular…

"Ya esta todo listo." Kiritsugu volteo hacia atrás al escuchar una voz femenina familiar, y vio que se trataba de su asistente personal Maiya Hisau quien acababa de entrar adentro de la habitación.

"Parece que la señorita Einzbern y _Saber_ han salido a dar un paseo por la ciudad. ¿Debo decirles que regresen al castillo?"

"Ia, dejalas a solas un momento que hagan lo que quieran." Respondió Kiritsugu sin problemas antes de volverse hacia la ventana. "Estoy seguro de que así llamarán la atención de los demás _Masters_ y nosotros podemos actuar."

Maiya asintió mentalmente al oír eso.

"Por cierto, ¿has enviado al familiar al inspeccionar la iglesia?" Preguntó Kiritsugu un momento después.

"Hai. Lo hice hace un rato, y todavía no hay evidencia de Kirei." Respondió Maiya inmediatamente.

El Asesino de Magos asintió al escuchar la información. Si bien, Kiritsugu era un hombre muy capaz de todo debido a sus experiencias endurecidas en conflictos anteriores y había muy pocas cosas que le ponían inquieto en este mundo.

Salvo uno…

Mientras investigaba más sobre los posibles candidatos para participar en la guerra, encontró a uno en particular que le llamaba bastante la atención. Su nombre era Kirei Kotomine, hijo del supervisor de la guerra, Risei Kotomine, Kirei ha estado activamente involucrado con la Santa Iglesia desde su juventud, y diligentemente como un Ejecutor en entrenamiento desde una edad temprana, y una vez fue elegido como Ejecutor alrededor de los 10 años.

Con todo el informe que tuvo sobre él, este personaje de sin duda era todo un prodigio. Se había convertido en todo un maestro en alquimia, nigromancia, evocación, adivinación, cura ect, y sobretodo en un Ejecutor, y sin embargo a pesar de su talento excepcional y las categorías de magia que había estudiado, él había desperdiciado todos esos dones y se movía a otra categoría y empezaba de nuevo desde 0.

Desde un principió esto desconcertó profundamente a Kiritsugu sobre el hecho de que un hombre tan talentoso que cada vez que alcanzaba la meta de sus objetivos, dejaba perder su oportunidad y empezaba de nuevo. Es como si este hombre nunca aspiraba a ambiciones, no poseía sentido del propósito como cualquier otro ser humano tendría, como si nunca hubiera experimentado placer en la vida.

Dejando de lado de que se trate de un asesino excepcional como él y una amenaza potencial, el resto de sus antecedentes había desconcertado al mercenario e inquietarlo al mismo tiempo. Un hombre que no posee ambiciones propias o placer en la vida lo intimidaba realmente, y le hizo tener más curiosidad sobre por qué motivo querría arriesgarse a participar en esta guerra, y cual era su deseo. ¿Qué tipo de deseo quería obtener un hombre sin ambiciones?

Realmente podía decir que lo inquietaba y le aterrorizaba sobre cual sería su deseo, y por ello se había pasado 2 años investigando más a fondo sobre este extraño hombre sin tener éxito alguno. Actualmente se acababa de enterar de que era el Master de Assassin y que este ultimo fue el primero de los 7 en ser eliminado así como así de repente, lo cual fue extraño y sospechoso al mismo tiempo.

Fue por eso que le había pedido a Maiya que enviara a un familiar para vigilar la iglesia donde se había refugiado Kirei y vigilar sus movimientos en caso de que hiciera algo sospechoso.

Por el momento se olvidaría del Ejecutor y se concentrara en otras prioridades.

"¿En que estado se encuentra Iri y _Saber_?" Preguntó Kiritsugu después de un momento reflexionando.

"Por el momento ambas están en Shinto." Responde Maiya inmediatamente.

"Sōka. Entonces nosotros también deberíamos estar allí." Declaro como daba media vuelta para mirar directamente a la mujer. "Haz los preparativos ahora mismo. Salimos enseguida."

"Hai." Respondió automáticamente.

* * *

**Golden Koi**

La puesta de sol no era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Kon. No era que no le gustaban en absoluto, ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer desde que volvieron al hotel hace unas horas desde que firmaron una alianza con otro Master inferior que podría dar ventaja a Ichigo durante las próximas noches. Él estaba encima del alféizar observando a través de la ventana el ocaso del sol entre los edificios y rascacielos de Fuyuki. Le parecía una vista espectacular para el alma modificada de no ser por las numerosas construcciones humanas que obstruían su visión.

No sabía porque, pero le daba sensación de que esta noche iba a ser muy larga. Total, puesto que en las siguientes noches iban a darse los primeros combates entre seres espirituales parecidos a los Shinigamis y Arrancars conocidos como Servants. Kon se preguntaba cómo son de poderosos los llamados espíritus heroicos puesto que son entes que sobrepasaron a la humanidad como los Shinigamis y los Arrancars, y también se preguntaba que si Ichigo pudiera haber lidiado con alguno de ellos si no hubiera perdido sus poderes de Shinigamis.

Incluso viendo a Mordred en acción cuando luchó contra aquel simple hollow no fue suficiente para ver hasta qué límite pudo llegar, puesto que los hollows no son para tanto, y él mismo hubiera podido derrotarlo sin problemas (si aún hubiera estado en el cuerpo de Ichigo).

Kon no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante ese último pensamiento. No sabía cuánto deseaba infiltrarse y tomar el cuerpo de Ichigo durante una temporada y hacer lo que quería con él como pasear y recorrer grandes distancias, incluyendo comer cualquier comida del mundo como un glotón, todo sin sentirse como un enano dentro de este maldito cuerpo de algodón. Podría haber ayudado también al idiota peli naranja en su nueva lucha, pero tuvo que cagarla previamente cuando perdió sus poderes al derrotar a Aizen.

¿Qué sentido tenía él al estar aquí?

Con un suspiro, Kon deja de observar el ocaso y se baja del alféizar para reunirse con sus compañeros sentados en el salón de la habitación de Uryū y Orihime.

Ahí, el resto de nuestros protagonistas estaban pasando un mal momento sentados alrededor del salón. Todos vestidos con la ropa recién comprada. Ichigo quien vestía con una camisa roja y pantalones negros con zapatos negros a juego, y por ultimo una chaqueta igualmente negra como parte de su conjunto (la vestimenta casual de Saber Prototype) Ichigo estaba sentado solo en un sillón con Mordred de pie a su lado, mientras Uryū y Orihime sentados juntos en un sofá un poco a la izquierda de dónde estaba Ichigo. Desde que regresaron al hotel, Ichigo y compañía habían empezado a planificar sus planes para lo de esta noche después de haber hecho su alianza temporal con Rider y su Master, pero lo que les faltaban ahora era que Kisuke regresará y le contarán lo que habían hecho. Fue así qué habían empezado a esperar a que regresara de donde estuviera y las horas volaron desde que empezaron.

Toda la habitación era un silencio absoluto desde que empezaron su insoportable espera, y lo único que se podía escuchar fue el sonido del reloj haciendo; ¡Kick! ¡Klack! sucesivamente.

Toda la maldita espera fue insoportable para el Master del otro mundo solo para esperar la llegada de ese maldito tendedero de chuches o algo, y ya estaba empezando a agobiarlo.

"¿Y si le a pasado algo?" Preguntó Orihime con preocupación cortando el silencio con su suave voz.

"No creo que Urahara-san le haya pasado algo." Aseguró Uryū para tranquilizar a Orihime. Aunque no podía confirmarlo, Uryu tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta el estado actual del ex capitán Shinigami.

Si bien Kisuke Urahara es un buen guerrero como todo capitán Shinigami lleno de todos tipos de trucos y as bajo la manga, pero tampoco sabría decir si era capaz de lidiar contra magos o Servants y mucho menos en un terreno que aún no conocía. No sabía cuál eran sus posibilidades de salir con vida de esta situación, pero esperaba que llegara antes del anochecer.

"Bah, yo no creo que haga falta esperar a ese viejo." Dijo Mordred con impaciencia en su voz. "Podemos empezar cuando queramos."

"Sí, pero necesitamos-

_¡Toc!_

_¡Toc!_

_¡Toc!_

"¿Hola? ¿ya habéis vuelto, chicos?"

De inmediato, todos reconocieron la voz jovial del viejo comerciante.

"Tch, ya era hora." Gruñó Ichigo con impaciencia. Mordred estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

No mucho después, Uryū fue el primero en abrirle la puerta al ex capitán quien entró a la habitación con una bolsa de lana en su mano derecha y su típico aire jovial dirigiéndose hacia los demás adolescentes.

"Yo, espero que hayáis disfrutado de vuestro paseo en-

"Si, al igual que hemos disfrutado de nuestra estancia sentado en este maldito sillón esperando a que regresarás." Espetó Ichigo nada contento, ganando unas risas del tendedero.

"Perdonad por la tardanza, pero es que Fuyuki es una ciudad bastante grande y tenía que explorarla de fondo para conocerla mejor." Se excuso Kisuke ganando unas miradas apáticas por parte del Master y su Servant. Captando la indirecta, el comerciante decidió cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, ¿y a vosotros qué tal os fue?" Preguntó con curiosidad hacia los adolescentes. "¿Os ha surgido algo interesante?"

Fue así como otro rato sucedió como los adolescentes relataron a Urahara todo lo que hicieron durante su ausencia, y este escuchó cada palabra con interés hasta que terminaron.

"Naruhodo, así que habéis hecho contacto con uno de los _Masters_ y hayáis hecho una alianza, ¿no es así?" Repaso Kisuke mientras él estaba senado en un sillón frente a Ichigo.

"Sí, ellos aceptaron nuestra propuesta sin problemas y han dicho que quedaremos a las 20:00 bajo el Puente de Fuyuki." Respondió Uryū (sentado de nuevo al lado de Orihime)

Kisuke asintió al oír eso, aunque aún habían dudas en su cabeza.

"¿Pero estáis seguro de lo que habéis hecho fue prudente?" Preguntó con seriedad. "Se que las alianzas están permitidas en caso de necesidad, pero es probable de qué ellos se aprovechen de vosotros."

"Ya, pero al menos nosotros también podemos aprovecharnos de ellos también." Respondió Uryū. "Tal como dije, el _Master_ de _Rider_, Waver Velvet no es del todo un mago y todavía es un completo novato como Kurosaki."

"Bueno, y supongo que descubrir el verdadero nombre de _Rider_ os traería ventaja." Añadió Kisuke.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Ichigo sin entender a lo que acababa de decir el tendedero.

"¿Ore? ¿Quieres decir que aún no lo sabes?" Preguntó Kisuke con leve confusión antes de fijar su mirada hacia la Servant rubia, quien está última suspira un poco exasperada antes de girarse y mirar hacia su Master con una mano en su cadera.

"Escucha." Empezó haciendo que Ichigo la mirará a ella.

"Normalmente los _Servants_ no podemos permitir revelar nuestros nombres a los otros tal como lo hizo _Rider_ cuando se presentó, ya que el enemigo podría quedarse con la información y utilizarla en nuestra contra, y ya estaremos bien jodidos."

"Pues no lo entiendo, ¿por qué estaremos en desventajas con solo que el enemigo descubra tu nombre?" Preguntó Ichigo sin comprender la gravedad de la situación, lo que llevó a Mordred suspirar nuevamente.

"Escucha, Kurosaki-san." Llamó Kisuke, haciendo que el adolescente se fijará en él ahora. "Lo que dice ella es cierto. Los _Masters_ y los _Servants_ tienen la capacidad de leer las estadísticas y habilidades de sus enemigos al saber sus nombres o revelar cualquier objeto que esté relacionado con ellos y encontrar en ellos una debilidad que les permitan ganar ventaja sobre ellos." Explicó con un aire serio. "Si bien, lo que hizo _Rider_ fue muy imprudente y podría costarle caro, pero como tú no puedes leer sus estadísticas, se podría decir que tuvo suerte." Término con su típica sonrisa humorista.

"Yo no diría eso." Dijo Mordred con sarcasmo. "Aunque mi _Master_ no pueda leer sus estadísticas, yo sí que he podido hacerlo y podré usar eso para mí ventaja."

"Sí, pero según lo que me contó Ishida-san, tú también has revelado su nombre, y también podría usarlo para su ventaja."

Mordred no pudo evitar hacer una mueca frustrada ocultando su vergüenza al darse cuenta del tonto descuido que hizo cuando se dejó llevar por la emoción y reveló su nombre sin pensar en las consecuencias.

"Bueno, de cualquier manera, existe un modo de evitar que los _Masters_ expongan los verdaderos nombres de sus _Servants_ para que el enemigo no se aproveche." Empezó de nuevo Urahara captando la atención de los adolescentes.

"Como ya os he explicado, cada _Servant_ está clasificado en 7 categorías que distinguen su tipo y capacidad como _Saber_ y _Rider_. Pero por lo visto no solo se utiliza para nombrar a cada tipo, también se puede utilizar como nombre en clave para evitar ser descubiertos por el enemigo."

"Ya veo, entonces, ¿mientras el _Master_ solo se dirija a su _Servant_ por el nombre de su tipo, no se correrá el riesgo de descubrir su nombre?" Preguntó Uryū captando la idea.

"Así es. Por tanto, Kurosaki-san, en vez de seguir llamando a tu _Servant_ por su nombre original, deberías dirigirte a ella como _Saber_, ¿entiendes?"

"Ya lo has oído. Espero que se te quede eso en la cabeza." Dijo Mordred aun mirando a Ichigo.

Ichigo solo pudo fruncir más el ceño al oír eso. "Sí, sí, enterado."

Una vez dicho esto, el tendedero sonrió al ver como el Master novato aprendió un poco más.

"¿Algo más?" Preguntó el adolescente de repente sabiendo que aún no había terminado con la explicación.

"Oh, sí, casi se me olvidaba." Dijo Kisuke mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia Ichigo. "Hablemos ahora sobre tus Sellos de Comando ya que hay varias cosas que debes aprender."

Captando esto, Ichigo retiró parte de la manga izquierda y revelar sus Sellos de Comando. Kisuke se detuvo frente a Ichigo y se inclinó un poco para verlos mejor.

"Bien, como te hemos dicho, los Sellos de Comando no solo representa tu entrada en la guerra, también el vínculo y el derecho de autoridad que tienes sobre tu _Servant_."

"Sí, eso ya me lo han contado antes. ¿Qué más?" Replicó Ichigo queriendo saltarse lo que ya sabía.

Kisuke tuvo que reprimir un suspiro. "Pues verás, los sellos también funcionan para dar órdenes a tu _Servant_. Cualquier orden que salga de tu boca hará que _Saber_-san la obedezca incluso si ella no quiere hacerlo. El comando de tu voz junto a la influencia de los sellos te permitirá manipular indirectamente sus músculos y movimiento del cuerpo como una marioneta y hará cualquier acción que quieras involuntariamente e imposible de realizar para ella." Entonces dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. "Te daré un ejemplo; si tú ordenarás a _Saber_ a qué se quitará toda la ropa y desnudarse, ella lo hará, aunque por supuesto no quisiera."

Esta broma provocó reacciones mixtas entre los escuchantes. Ichigo, Kon, Uryū y Orihime parecían estar casi horrorizados al oír eso. En cuanto a Mordred, bueno, su cara estalló en un furioso tono rojo al oír eso apretando los dientes con rabia.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Siseo ella con ira mirando al tendedero asesinamente.

Kisuke mismo se quedó congelado en su lugar al mirar a la rubia emanando un aura llena de malicia asesina que no esperaba ver. No hacía falta decir que ya se había dado cuenta de su tremendo error al decir eso, y parecía estar lamentándolo.

"Oye, ¿por qué dijiste eso como ejemplo?" Exclamó Ichigo casi levantándose de su asiento y mirando molesto al tendedero por la broma.

"B-bueno, yo-

Nunca tuvo tiempo para terminar la frase cuando Mordred había rematerializado a su gran espada plateada-carmesí y con una sacudida repentina, la punta de la espada estaba a menos de un pelo de la garganta del tendedero, lo que demuestra la inmensa habilidad que poseía Saber. Si hubiera querido, podría haber matado al pobre hombre en cualquier momento que quisiera.

Todos quedaron en shock al ver esto mientras que Kisuke solo miraba con incomodidad y leve temor la loca mirada rabiosa de la rubia.

"Bastardo, veo que tienes las bolas para decirme eso." Dijo ella con rabia asesina mientras miraba a su víctima como un depredador. "A ver si no te importa si te las quito a cortes."

Para añadir su punto, ella retira la punta de la garganta y lo traslada hacia la entrepierna, haciendo más real la amenaza.

Viendo esto, inmediatamente Kisuke temió realmente por su vida.

"L-lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar." Se disculpó Kisuke de inmediato con una tensa sonrisa nerviosa y levantar ambas manos arriba para enfatizar el gesto.

Mordred lo miró por un momento más antes de decidir que estaba siendo sincero. Habiéndole dejado bien claro lo que le pasaría si volviera a provocarla, la ira en su cara desapareció y retiro de inmediato su espada lejos de las partes privadas del hombre.

Una vez que estuviera a salvo, Kisuke suspiro aliviado e hizo una nota mental.

No hacer cabrear a la chica rubia.

De sin duda es más peligrosa Hiyori Sarugaki, su antigua sub capitana.

"¿Vez? Esto es lo que pasara si le das una orden que a ella no le gusta, ¿entiendes?" Dijo Kisuke con voz nerviosa mientras miraba a Ichigo. Este ultimo frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más.

"Bueno, dejando esto a un lado, en realidad no es necesario que un _Master_ dirija a su _Servant_ en la batalla ordenándole que tipo de movimientos o tácticas deben utilizar, ya que los _Servants_ son capaces de luchar y moverse con total independencia debido a sus experiencias de batalla que tuvieron en vida por lo que no es necesario que utilices tus Sellos a no ser que sean en casos de emergencia."

"¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó Ichigo queriendo saber cuál serían las circunstancias que le obligaría a utilizar sus sellos.

"Según lo que leí en el libro, si te encuentras en una distancia muy alejada de _Saber_-san, podrás invocarla llamándola en voz alta, teletransportarla de esa manera hacia donde estas tú, sin importar la distancia." Explicó Kisuke, y Ichigo absorbió la información de inmediato.

"Sin embargo…" Añadió el tendedero de repente con un aire serio. "A pesar de esto, cada comando que usas con los sellos tiene un efecto no deseado."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Ichigo curioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Sus amigos también miraron de la misma manera.

"Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, en realidad tienes en la mano 3 sellos que actúan como una pieza de rompecabezas que forman la figura que ves." Explicó momentáneamente haciendo que Ichigo se fijará en el dibujo tatuado, que hasta ahora no se había percatado de que estaba formado por 3 secciones. "Las veces que utilices tus sellos 3 veces, hará que cada sección desaparezcan hasta que no te queden ninguno."

"Un momento, ¿eso quieres decir que Kurosaki perderá sus Sellos de Comando si los utilizará más de 3 veces?" Preguntó Uryū con preocupación al entender la parte mala.

"Así es. Si Kurosaki-san perdiera todos sus sellos también perdería su derecho a participar en el ritual o comandar a _Saber_. Si eso ocurre, _Saber_-san no podrá permanecer en este mundo y desaparecerá después de un corto periodo de tiempo, dependiendo del prana que tenga acumulado."

"¿Prana? ¿Y eso qué es?" Preguntó Ichigo confuso.

Kisuke lo miró por un momento sin comprender.

"Pensé que Ishida-san te lo había contado esta mañana." Contestó el tendedero haciendo que Ichigo parpadeara confuso.

"Es verdad, Kurosaki." Dijo Uryū de repente. "Recuerda lo que te explique sobre Gaia y la energía que produce para dar vida a este mundo conocido como el maná."

"Sí, ¿pero cuál es la diferencia?" Preguntó Ichigo a cambio.

"Verás, tanto el maná como el prana son técnicamente la misma cosa, solo que el término de este último sólo sirve para abordar el maná." Explicó Kisuke. "Los _Servants_ también poseen su propio suministro de maná que utiliza para luchar de la misma manera que los Shinigamis y los Arrancars utilizan el reiatsu para pelear. Sin embargo, los _Servants_ también dependen del suministro del prana que les proporcionan sus _Masters_ a través de sus Sellos de Comando para poder seguir existiendo en este mundo y para poder luchar, y sin estos, desaparecerán y regresaran al Trono de los Héroes por donde habían venido."

Kisuke guardó un momento de silencio, a la espera de que los adolescentes, en especial Ichigo, absorbiera la información y se lo quedará bien claro.

"Daga… incluso después de que el _Master_ perdiera sus Sellos de Comando, el _Servant_ todavía tiene la oportunidad de seguir aquí acumulando el maná de otros de forma independiente."

"¿El maná de otros? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Ichigo intrigado.

"Como sabéis, el maná al igual que el reiatsu, se encuentra en todos los seres vivos del planeta, y solo los seres de avanzado poder pueden consumirlos al completo. Por tanto, si _Saber_-san se queda sin el suministro de prana que lo mantiene atado en este mundo, se vería obligada a consumir las almas y las mentes de las personas como lo haría un hollow para convertirlos en energía y seguir existiendo aunque tenga que sacrificar a muchas personas en el proceso."

Por supuesto, no todo el mundo se tomaron muy bien esto cuando todos se sobresaltaron en shock cuando escucharon la última parte.

"¡Un momento, un momento!" Gritó Ichigo levantándose de nuevo de su asiento y mirar a Kisuke. "¿Insinúas que para mantener a Mordred aquí, ella tiene que sacrificar a muchas personas?

"En teoría sí." Responde Kisuke simplemente

"¡No puedo permitir que haga eso!" Protesto Ichigo en respuesta.

"¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo!" Replicó Mordred haciendo que Ichigo se volteara hacia ella, quien lo miraba con dagas en los ojos.

"Lo que ha dicho él es cierto, y puede que me vea obligado a sacrificar miles de vidas para mantenerme aquí, pero eso sucederá si no pierdas tus sellos. Si tanto te preocupa, más vale no cagarla y no pierdas ninguno, ¿entendido?"

La fuerza del tono estricto del caballero marimacho fue lo suficiente para hacer que su Master se calmara y considerará lo que acaba de decir. Todavía estaba desconcertado y preocupado de que Mordred u otro Servant vaya a atacar a personas inocentes y absorberles la energía tal como lo haría un vampiro con la sangre, pero solo lo haría si perdiera sus sellos.

"Bueno, tal como has escuchado de Mord- digo _Saber_-san, ella no se verá obligada a atacar a otras personas si no pierde su vínculo contigo y la fuente de transferencia de maná." Añadió Kisuke. "No tienes que preocuparte."

Aquellas simples palabras venidas del excéntrico tendedero parecían aliviar un poco más al ex Sustituto e hizo una nota mental de que no perdería ninguno de sus sellos.

"Bien, ya que estamos hablando del prana, hay una cosa importante que tengo que decirte." Empezó Kisuke con otra explicación.

"Tal como te conté, los _Servants_ necesitan las reservas de maná de sus _Masters _para poder seguir existiendo aquí, pero también hay una segunda utilidad para ello, y es para aumentar sus estadísticas de combate."

"¿Sus estadísticas?"

"Sí, ya que al igual que las reservas de combustible que necesita un vehículo para poder continuar todo el tiempo, los _Servants_ son capaces de aumentar sus habilidades de combate dependiendo de la cantidad de maná que reciba de sus _Masters_. O sea, mientras más maná reciben, más fuertes son."

"Así es. Pero teniendo en cuenta de que este no es un mago y no posee ningún circuito mágico, a saber como voy a mantenerme aquí por más tiempo." Comento Mordred secamente.

Ichigo frunció el ceño a eso, pero entonces un nuevo pensamiento se le metió dentro de la cabeza, y este no podía evitar dejarlo escapar de una vez.

"Espera un momento." Dijo Ichigo volviendo a mirar a Kisuke. "Es verdad, aquí hay algo que no entiendo." Kisuke le prestó atención.

"Dijiste que Mordred necesitaba solo de mi fuente de maná para poder seguir aquí, ¿verdad?" Recordó Ichigo. "¿Cómo es eso posible, si yo no tengo un circuito mágico?"

Todos parecían considerar las palabras del peli naranja y reflexionaron de que tenía razón de que él no es un mago y por tanto no es un usuario de maná.

Después de un pequeño debate, Kisuke echó a la luz una respuesta.

"Probablemente tu reiatsu sirva también como fuente de energía para _Saber_-san."

"¿Mi reiatsu?"

"Sí, por lo que veo, tanto el reiatsu como el maná son fuentes de energías muy parecidas aunque no sé si serán compatibles, pero parece que este primero sirve como sustitución del último y debe de ser lo único que mantiene a _Saber_-san atado a este mundo."

Todos escucharon lo que dijo el tendedero y estaban absortos en sus pensamientos al reflexionar de que no tenían ni idea de eso.

"Espera, ¿qué es eso de reiatsu?" Preguntó Mordred sin entender el concepto del que estaban hablando. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestarla, Ichigo habló primero.

"Pero, espera." Exclamó casi alarmado. "¿Cómo que es mi reiatsu el que le da energía a _Saber_? En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, perdí toda capacidad de reiatsu cuando derrote a Aizen, ¿recuerdas?"

De nuevo, el Shinigami rubio reflexiono sobre ese hecho, y era cierto que no solo Ichigo había perdido sus poderes de Shinigami tras el lanzamiento del Getsuga Tensho Final, también su capacidad de sentir y manifestar el reiatsu, provocando que el combatiente espiritual fuera reducido a un simple humano normal y corriente, al menos temporalmente.

"Un momento, espera." Exclamó de repente Uryū levantándose del sofá, llamando la atención de todos. "Aquí hay algo que me intriga."

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Kisuke intrigado.

"Cuando estábamos de camino al Shōten, fuimos emboscados por una manada de hollows."

Kisuke asintió mientras escuchaba al Quincy sabiendo también lo que ocurrió aunque desconocía los detalles.

"Cuando aparecieron, me di cuenta de que Kurosaki pudo verlos y oírlos."

Aquello logró llamar realmente la atención de todos aquellos que estuvieron allí en aquel momento. Recordaron como el ex combatiente espiritual pudo reaccionar ante ellos con facilidad, incluso uno de ellos trataron de atraparlo de no ser por la intervención de Mordred.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Kisuke intrigado.

"Es verdad, ahora me acuerdo." Pronunció Ichigo cuando las imágenes de lo que sucedió en Karakura salieron a la luz. Lo cierto es que después de ese entonces se había estado preguntando qué estaba pasando y cómo pudo haber recuperado su sentido espiritual tan de repente, pero con las otras cosas que había ocurrido, nunca tuvo tiempo para preguntar.

"¿Qué esta pasando? ¿No se suponía que no debería recuperar mi sentido espiritual hasta dentro de 20 años?" Preguntó confundido mirando a Kisuke para conseguir respuestas.

"En teoría sí. Esto es bastante extraño."

"¿Pero de qué hablan?" Exclamó de repente Mordred quien estaba harta de que la ignorarán en este asunto que no entendía. "¿Qué es eso de reiatsu y que tiene eso que ver con él?"

Ninguno de los 5 quería hacer una respuesta para satisfacer al Caballero de la Rebelión, ya que todavía estaban debatiendo sobre lo que estaba mal con Ichigo. Los cortos minutos que pasaron fueron intensos en la habitación hasta que Kisuke se le ocurrió una solución para aclarar el misterio.

"Creo que tengo una idea." Dijo el tendedero rubio de repente, llamando la atención de los 4.

"¿Qué es ahora?" Preguntó Ichigo esperando que esta vez sea algo bueno.

Kisuke solo da una misteriosa sonrisa antes de proceder a hablar.

"Veréis, esto es algo que planee de forma casual antes de que viniéramos aquí. ¿Sabéis a lo que me refiero?"

Mientras Uryū, Orihime y Kon estaban curiosos por saber de qué se trataba, Ichigo y Mordred solo mostraban expresiones indiferentes ya que no estaban de humor para las adivinanzas.

Captando esto, Kisuke se volvió hacia su asiento, pero no sé sentó, ya que se inclinó hacia la bolsa que dejó al lado del asiento y metió sus manos en ella para sacar lo que había dentro. Una vez cogido el objeto, Kisuke lo levantó entre sus manos y luego se giró hacia los adolescentes para mostrárselo.

Todos parpadearon sorprendidos por lo que sostenía el tendedero. Una esfera de cristal de tamaño mediano parecido a un balón de baloncesto, con un color transparente y una insignia roja en forma de grúa.

Después de un momento de asombro y tratando de recordar que era, el Quincy fue el primero.

"Eso es…"

"Así es. Esto es el **Reishūkaku**, el objeto que usasteis en el lugar de Kukaku-san para entrar en el Sereitei para rescatar a Kuchiki-san, ¿recordáis?"

Ahora todo estaba en la mente del equipo del ex Sustituto cuando recordaron el momento en que viajaron a la Sociedad de Almas por primera vez y no pudieron entrar en el Sereitei, por lo que tuvieron que recurrir a Kukaku Shiba para ayudarlos a penetrar dentro.

Orihime casi sonrió mientras recordaba los momentos locos que vivieron en aquel entonces.

"Bien, ahora es el momento de medir vuestro reiatsu con esto." Dijo Kisuke ganando unas miradas confusas.

"Recordad que ahora estamos en un mundo donde no hay reishi y no sabemos cómo afectará a nuestras capacidades aquí, así que será mejor que intentáramos averiguar cómo, ¿entendéis?"

Sabiendo muy bien lo que quería decir, Uryū estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso ya que tenía serias dudas sobre cómo podría canalizar sus poderes sin el reishi a su disposición.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" Preguntó una Mordred confusa mientras observaba la esfera de cristal. "¿Qué vais a hacer con eso?"

"Ya lo verás." Respondió sonriendo Kisuke antes de dar un pequeño respiro y concentró su reiryoku sobre sus manos para bombardear la esfera de energía. Esto surgió efecto cuando la esfera empezó a brillar de repente y envolvió el cuerpo del tendedero en una esfera semitransparente azulada haciéndolo levitar.

La Servant estaba asombrada por esta extraña exhibición.

¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

"Normalmente, el Reishūkaku solo sirve para absorber el reiryoku de quien lo utiliza para crear esta esfera de energía que ves llamada Bala de Cañón. Pero también la utilizaremos para medir nuestro reiatsu."

Tras decir esto, Kisuke dejó de transmitir energía al Reishūkaku, y la esfera dejo de parpadear haciendo que el tendedero bajará al suelo y la esfera semitransparente que lo rodeaba también desapareció.

"¿Qué os a parecido?" Preguntó el ex capitán Shinigami mirando con una sonrisa a los adolescentes.

"Ha sido increíble." Exclamó Orihime de júbilo como algo que nunca haya visto. En cambio, Ichigo solo tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba de una forma aburrida.

"Bueno, ahora os toca a vosotros. Ishida-san." Dijo Kisuke antes de lanzar el Reishūkaku hacia el Quincy.

Uryū reaccionó a tiempo y atrapó la esfera instintivamente entre sus manos.

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no? Recuerda que no pierdas tu enfoque si no quiere que te explote encima."

Ishida asintió mientras se alejaba del sofá y se trasladó al mismo lugar donde estaba Kisuke antes, mientras esté último se apartaba por precaución.

Una vez listo, Uryū siguió el mismo ejemplo que Kisuke reuniendo reiryoku y formó su Bala de Cañón alrededor suya. A diferencia de la que formó Kisuke, la esfera de Ishida tiene forma ovalada pero no era tan estrecha como era como la de hace 2 años. El espacio amplio perfecto que tenía la esfera demostraba lo bien que había mejorado el Quincy.

"¡Sugoi!" Exclamó Orihime sorprendida.

Después de un momento de exhibición, Uryū terminó la prueba y volvió a la normalidad.

"Bien hecho, Ishida-san. Veo que has mejorado." Felicito Kisuke al Quincy.

"Es cierto, Ishida-kun." Estuvo de acuerdo Orihime.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó tímidamente Uryū.

"Pues claro, eres increíble, Ishida-kun."

Uryū no pudo evitar que se le sonrojaran las mejillas al oír eso.

Ichigo y Kon solo fruncieron un poco el ceño al ver esto, pero no dijeron nada.

"Bueno, ahora es tu turno, Inoue-san." Indicó Kisuke a Orihime.

Ella asintió y ocupó el lugar de Uryū. Teniendo el Reishūkaku en sus manos, ella concentró su reiryoku, y la bala de cañón se manifestó alrededor de ella. A diferencia de la primera vez que lo realizó siendo estable y brillante, esta de sin duda, tenía más energía, demostrando también lo mucho que ella había mejorado.

"Bien hecho, Inoue-san." Felicito Kisuke a la chica.

Orihime dejó de emitir reiryoku y enseguida volvió a la normalidad. Luego ella da una agradable sonrisa.

"Arigatō, yo también me he esforzado mucho en estos 2 años."

Los 2 amigos de la chica burbujeante asintieron estando de acuerdo.

"Oi, ¿puedo probar eso?" Todos se giraron para mirar a Mordred quien parecía querer probar el Reishūkaku.

"Dadme eso para ver si puedo hacer ese truco mejor."

"Oh, lo siento, _Saber_-san, pero esto es acto para usuarios de reiryoku y no sabemos si funcionará con los de maná, ¿entiendes?" Contestó Kisuke en tono de disculpa.

Mordred solo pudo fruncir el ceño al oír eso.

Kisuke se volvió hacia los 2 adolescentes que usaron el Reishūkaku y ahora solo le quedaba una persona por utilizarla.

"Tu turno, Kurosaki-san." Dijo volviéndose hacia Ichigo.

"O-ore?" Preguntó Ichigo confuso.

"Sí, sí es cierto de que ya has empezado a recuperar algo de sentido espiritual hasta el punto de que los hollows te den caza, creo que valdrá la pena intentarlo."

El tendedero luego hizo un gesto hacia Orihime para que esta le entregará la esfera a Ichigo, cosa que hizo.

Una vez hecho esto, el chico peli naranja se volvió al mismo sitio donde estaban los que usaron el Reishūkaku antes. Una vez allí, Ichigo se quedó mirando un poco absorto a la esfera que tenía en sus manos mientras el resto solo miraban en silencio.

Todavía tenía dudas de que pueda conseguir esto después de 17 meses de ausencia, sin embargo, tampoco pudo ignorar el hecho de que pudo ver a los hollows y que uno de ellos trató de atraparlo, justo como el primero que vio en el día en que conoció a Rukia.

Quizás ya iba siendo hora de averiguar si ya a empezado a recuperar sus poderes de una vez.

Tomando el mismo ejemplo, Ichigo tomó respiración y trató de moldear su reiryoku sobre la esfera. Sin embargo, después de un pequeño instante, no sucedió nada.

Todos miraban extrañados ante esto.

.

.

.

Ichigo apretó más sus manos sobre la esfera y apretó también los dientes gruñendo.

"Grrrr, vamos." Por más que lo intentaba, lo único que conseguía fue desperdiciar esfuerzo delante de sus amigos quienes lo miraban distraídamente.

"¡Vamooos…!"

"Ah, Kurosaki, ¿no deberías tomarte esto con calma?" Preguntó Uryū.

Por desgracia, Ichigo no le hizo caso y continuó con lo suyo durante un pequeño rato.

"Aaah, que desperdicio de tiempo." Bostezo Mordred con aburrimiento. "Si ya decía que era un inútil."

Ichigo escuchó eso y una marca de verificación apareció en su cabeza indicando su malestar por la burla. Casi podía sentir cómo se le hirviera la sangre por un momento, estando totalmente harto de esta mierda de sentirse impotente de esta forma tan cómica.

Fue entonces que a partir de su ira y frustración, sin darse cuenta de ello, sus Sellos de Comando comenzaron a iluminarse repentinamente, y entonces sucedió lo inesperado.

Una bala de cañón se formó alrededor de Ichigo, sorprendiendo a la audiencia.

"¿Pero que…?"

Todos estaban asombrados por esto, incluyendo Kisuke, aunque tuvo una ligera sospecha de lo que estaba pasando.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de ello, y estaba asombrado (sin perder la concentración) por lo que había hecho.

"¡Lo logre!"

"Aaah."

Todos escucharon un jadeo y al mismo tiempo la aparición de una fuente de reiatsu particularmente familiar. Volteando la vuelta hacia atrás, vieron a Mordred poniendo una expresión confusa desconcertada mientras su cuerpo estaba bordeado por un aura semitransparente azulada. La inconfundible manifestación física del reiatsu. Sin embargo no era solo eso el motivo de su atención. Al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta de que la esencia de su aura no era la de la rubia, sino la de Ichigo por alguna extraña razón que no podían entender.

Desde que ese extraño fenómeno apareció en su Master, la rubia sintió un extraño torrente de energía fluyendo hacia ella. De sin duda parecía algún tipo de prana, pero no sabía de qué tipo era. Estaba demasiado conmocionada y algo extasiada para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Después de un momento, Kisuke decidió que era hora de terminar.

"Muy bien, Kurosaki-san, ya puedes dejarlo."

Captando esto, Ichigo dejó de transmitir instintivamente energía, y la bala de cañón se desvaneció a su alrededor, dejando al adolescente un poco exhausto. Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Mordred volvió a la normalidad y dejo de notar la energía que había fluido hacia ella.

Desde un principio, sus amigos aún estaban impresionados por lo que acababa de hacer, pero después de ver el estado en el que se encuentra ahora, Orihime fue rápidamente hacia él para socorrerlo.

"Kurosaki-kun. ¿Daijobu?" Preguntó Orihime preocupada.

Ichigo levanta un poco la vista para mirarla y asiente un poco. Una vez que se haya levantado del todo, miró al resto de la audiencia.

"Omedetō, Kurosaki-san. Parece que si te queda algo de reiatsu en tu interior." Felicito Kisuke con su voz típica alegre.

"¿Pero cómo?" Preguntó Uryū sin entender la situación. "¿Quieres decir que Kurosaki ya está empezando a recuperar sus poderes tan pronto?"

"No lo creo." Negó el Shinigami mayor. "Yo creo que esto se debe seguramente a sus Sellos de Comando."

"¿Mis Sellos de Comando?" Preguntó Ichigo confuso. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Todavía no estoy seguro, pero puedo teorizar que seguramente desde que te insertaron esos sellos, también creo que te insertaron unos circuitos mágicos en tu alma para que pudieran funcionar, y al hacerlo, debieron de haber provocado una reacción que despertó parte de tu reiatsu y seguramente sería la razón por la que estás recuperando tu sentido espiritual."

La revelación misma había sorprendido y conmocionado a toda la audiencia (excepto Mordred). Así que ese era el misterio por la que Ichigo empezó a presenciar a los hollows antes.

"¿Dices que fueron sus Sellos de Comando lo que hizo que Kurosaki recuperará su sentido espiritual?" Preguntó Uryū.

"Tal como te dije, solo es una teoría, pero es probable." Respondió Kisuke.

"Pero espera." Dijo Ichigo repentinamente. "Si es eso cierto, ¿entonces es posible que también recupere mis poderes de Shinigami?"

Todos se centraron en el tendedero para saber cuál sería su respuesta respecto a que si Ichigo podría recuperar sus poderes de Shinigami.

Después de un instante reflexionando, Kisuke dio su respuesta.

"No estoy seguro. De momento parece que el reiatsu que has despertado parece el mismo que tenías cuando conociste a Kuchiki-san, pero nada que te permite recuperar tus poderes."

Todos asintieron con decepción al oír eso, sobre todo Ichigo, quien había esperado con ansias recuperarlos y utilizarlos para esta ocasión, pero la realidad era bastante amarga.

"Pero bueno, no creo que necesites tus poderes, teniendo ya tu suministro de maná para _Saber_-san." Contestó Kisuke con una sonrisa antes de señalar hacia Mordred. "¿Qué te pareció el maná que te dio Kurosaki-san?"

Mordred quien pese haberse recuperado de su conmoción, todavía estaba un poco asombrada por aquel torrente de energía que había recibido de su supuesto Master 'inepto' y no entendía lo que pasaba aquí. Ella quería respuestas de inmediato.

"¿Pero se puede saber quien puñetas eres?" Preguntó dando una mirada severa y desconfiada hacia Ichigo, quien este ultimo se tenso al verla de esa manera.

"¿No me habías dejado claro de que no eras un mago? ¿Qué no poseías un circuito mágico?" Pregunto nada contenta mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él. "¿Por qué me has ocultado que tenías eso como fuente de prana?"

"Oye, ¿y yo como iba a saber de esto? Yo tampoco tenía ni idea." Replico Ichigo cuando su Servant se detuvo frente a él.

Mordred escucho esto y enseguida comprendió que sería inútil interrogar a su Master sobre esto. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que la intrigaba bastante respeto a la fuente de energía que fluyo hacia ella desde su Master

"Bien, entonces dime quien eres exactamente." Exigió la rubia. "Si es cierto de que no eres un mago, no entiendo como pudiste enviarme aquella fuente de energía hacia mi. No creo que se trataba de prana. ¿Qué era?"

Un silencio incomodo se lleno en la habitación como Ichigo y sus amigos aún estaban debatiendo en como explicarle todo esto a Mordred. Estaba claro que desde que apareció en su mundo y presencio a los hollows junto a las habilidades de cada uno, debería saber que no son personas normales y corrientes como ella había pensado, y todavía no habían sacado demasiado tiempo para contarla.

Justo cuando parecía que ninguno iba a contestarla y el silencio iba a continuar en el ambiente, Kisuke decidió ser el primero en hablar.

"Escucha, Saber-san. Se qué tienes demasiadas preguntas acerca sobre quienes somos exactamente." Hablo en un tono diplomático. "Pero te prometemos que te lo explicaremos todo a su debido tiempo, ahora no podemos."

Luego fue el turno de Orihime.

"Es verdad. Perdona por no haberte contado sobre nosotros, Mod- digo Saber-san. Debí habértelo contado antes." Dijo con un tono arrepentido.

Mordred miro un poco escéptica hacia los amigos de su Master por un momento. Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos eran magos pero aún así guardaban unas extrañas habilidades sobrenaturales que no estaban basadas en el Misterio que ella conocía. Tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber que tipo de gente le había tocado para formar equipo con ellos, pero tal como le dijo el hombre con sombrero de cubo ridículo y sandalias de madera, tendrá que esperar.

Por otro lado también desconfiaba ahora sobre su Master, que desde hacía un día había pensado que era un completo fracaso para ser su compañero de armas que la respaldaría puesto a que no era un mago y tampoco era consciente del Santo Grial, por lo que no iría muy lejos. Sin embargo, después de que aquel flujo de energía proveniente de su supuesto Master incompetente le llegara a ella, irradiándola de una gran energía que aumento sus estadísticas de combate durante un tiempo, enseguida entendió qué no era un humano normal y corriente y se sentía intrigada y escéptica a la vez.

Ella quería saber quienes eran, pero como antes, lo sabrá con el tiempo.

Kisuke decidió hablar de nuevo.

"Bueno, dejando eso aun lado, espero que ya no te sientas preocupada por el hecho de que Kurosaki-san no te este suministrando energía suficiente para pelear, ¿no es así? Esto es todo lo que necesitas."

Aún así, Mordred todavía se mostraba algo escéptica pero sabía que tenía razón lo que decía el tendedero rubio, y no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en este tipo de energía que no conocía para poder luchar.

Viendo que ella no iba a comentar, Kisuke volvió su atención hacia los demás adolescentes.

"Bien, supongo que os estaréis preguntando sobre el fenómeno que vieron en Saber-san cuando empezó a emanar el reiatsu de Kurosaki-san, ¿verdad?" No le hacía falta que ninguno dijera algo cuando vio las caras intrigadas de los adolescentes, y eso le decía mucho. "Bien, pues es así como un Master suministra su prana hacia su Servant más o menos, y parece que con el reiatsu no hay diferencia."

"Entonces, ¿quieres decir que para que yo le suministre mi reiatsu a Saber tengo que concentrar mi reiryoku en esto?" Preguntó Ichigo con algo de inquietud ante la idea de moldear su reiryoku en el Reishūkaku continuamente, y iba a ser un trabajo muy agotador.

"No, en realidad no es nada necesario que le suministres tu reiatsu todo el tiempo, ya que ella solo debe hacerlo cuando esta combatiendo." Responde Kisuke inmediatamente antes de coger la esfera de las manos de Ichigo. "Tampoco es necesario que utilices el Reishūkaku para ese propósito, ya que el suministro funciona de manera independiente sin que te des cuenta. Solo notarás los efectos secundarios cuando te sientas exhausto por el drenaje de tu reiatsu tal como te sientes tras realizar el Cañón bala antes."

Ichigo asimilo todas esas palabras en su mente y se sintió aliviado al escuchar de que no tendrá que realizar el duro trabajo de moldear su reiryoku.

"Bien, ahora voy a decirte una última cosa importante."

De nuevo, todos prestaron atención a lo que iba a ser la última explicación del tendedero.

"Aparte de sus habilidades y estadísticas de batalla, los _Servants_ cuentan también con un as bajo la manga que siempre mantienen reservado y son su carta de triunfo que les permiten vencer a otros en batalla; el Noble Phantasm."

"¿Noble Phantasm?"

"Digamos que es algo así como el Shikai o el Bankai de un Shinigami, o también puede ser la combinación de ambos." Explico momentáneamente Kisuke.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Ichigo sin entender.

Kisuke dio un suave suspiro. Esto podría ser un poco difícil.

"Verás, el Noble Phantasm son el arma principal y el máximo poder que pueden emplear los _Servants_ como si fuera un Shikai o Bankai. Dependiendo del tipo de _Servant_, el Noble Phantasm puede manifestarse en una variedad de objetos físicos como una espada, lanzas y arcos, o elementos de apoyo, como anillos y coronas." Explico Kisuke mientras los adolescentes grababan bien la información en la cabeza.

"También representan las leyendas del espíritu heroico, ósea, que también son objetos personales que portaban los _Servants_ una vez en vida y que los llevo a convertirse en leyendas." Kisuke giro su atención hacia Mordred.

"_Saber_-san, ¿podrías mostrarnos tu espada?"

Viendo esto como una señal, Mordred planto su brazo derecho e hizo materializar de nuevo su gran espada carmesí-plateada en toda su gloria.

"Como veis, de seguro que esta espada la tuvo Mordred-san en vida y jugo un papel importante que le permitió convertirse en leyenda, ¿no es así?"

"Sí." Respondió Mordred mientras bajaba un poco su mirada para contemplar de forma solemne la gruesa hoja plateada. "Esta espada se llama **Clarent**, que actúa como un símbolo de realeza que denota el derecho de sucesión del trono y amplifica la autoridad del rey, el "_aura real del rey_".

Hace mucho tiempo que la robe en el arsenal de mi padre para iniciar mi rebelión y masacre con ella a todos aquellos que se interpuso en mi camino y finalmente derrame la sangre del rey, acabando con su miserable vida." Ella entrecerró los ojos diciendo aquellas ultimas frases con malicia y satisfacción.

Ichigo y los demás se quedaron congelados e inquietos por esas palabras, sabiendo ya el final de su historia. Después de un momento de silencio, Kisuke decidió hablar para continuar.

"Mā, tal como lo han oído, la espada de _Saber_-san, Clarent, es famosa en la posterioridad por ser el arma que puso fin al legendario Rey de los Caballeros, y por ello se convirtió en un objeto valioso para ella y se manifestó en un Noble Phantasm. Muchos otros espíritus heroicos de tiempos diferentes también tuvieron sus propias armas u objetos cuyo uso en grandes hazañas hizo que los nombres de sus usuarios quedaran inmortalizados en los anales de la historia, y se convirtieron en Noble Phantasms, ¿entendéis?"

Todos asintieron al unisonó al procesar por completo la explicación. Kisuke sonrío satisfecho.

"Bien, tal como decía, el Noble Phantasm es el arma definitiva que pueden ejercer los espíritus heroicos en batalla como ultimo recurso, y solo necesitan el permiso de sus _Masters _para realizarlo. Pero por lo visto, tiene 2 defectos importantes."

"¿Defectos?"

"Sí, debido que para ejecutar tal devastador poder, el _Servant_ necesita acumular una gran cantidad de maná ya sea la de su _Master_ o la suya propia, y solo puede usarse una sola vez en batalla, ya que una vez lanzado, el _Servant_ necesita tiempo para poder recuperarse."

Ichigo asintió al oír eso.

"El segundo inconveniente es que a parte de que solo exponer los nombres de un _Servant_ podría darle información adicional al enemigo y encontrar una debilidad en ella, el Noble Phantasm también equivaldría a rebelarles información a quienes las vean y sobrevivan para contarlo, ¿comprendes?"

Ichigo asintió de nuevo consciente del riesgo.

"¿Entonces no tengo que hacer que Mordred utilice su Noble Phantasm?"

"No necesariamente. Solo úsalo según la situación lo requiera, por ejemplo, si el _Master_ enemigo se vea obligado a usarlo, y tu también deberías responderle con lo mismo."

Ichigo asintió una vez más, y luego Kisuke se tomo un suave respiro. Tanto tiempo para explicar, le dejo con la boca un poco seca.

"¿Algo más?" Preguntó Ichigo después de un minuto de silencio. Fue entonces que Kisuke levanto la vista para mirarlo.

"No, eso es todo." Respondió con su típica sonrisa jovial, haciendo que Ichigo frunciera el ceño por su cambio de actitud. "De hecho, creo que ya no es necesario que te cuente más, puesto que todo esto es lo único que necesitas saber."

A pesar de su expresión ceñuda, Ichigo estaba contento de que toda la explicación haya terminado y no haya más.

"Sin embargo, me gustaría que memorizaras todo lo que te conté por si acaso no te faltara detalles."

Ichigo profundizo un poco su ceño al oír eso como si el viejo le estuviera vacilando por tener mala memoria.

"¿En qué te quedaste?"

Queriendo demostrar al tendedero molestoso lo contrario, Ichigo decidió hablar.

"Bien, dices que no tengo que usar mis Sellos de Comando a no ser que sea una emergencia, ¿cierto? No tengo que revelar la identidad de _Saber_ al enemigo, y tampoco puedo permitir que use el Noble Phanstam a no ser que sea necesario, ¿eso es todo?"

"Bien dicho, Kurosaki-san." Aplaudió Kisuke cómicamente. "Veo que tienes una buena memoria."

Ichigo gruño mientras se resistía el impulso de golpear al tendedero en el abdomen por sus malditas burlas o payasadas.

Los siguientes minutos que pasaron después de toda la explicación lo aprovecharon sentados en sus respectivos asientos esperando a que llegara la hora.

Al mismo tiempo Kisuke aprovechó para añadir algo más sobre los Servants. Explicó que tanto Saber, Lancer y Archer forman una categoría de Servants que tienen una común como portar armas (espada, lanza y flecha) y por ello se los consideran como las 3 Clases Caballeros.

Cuenta que los Servants colocados dentro de la clase Saber son guerreros excepcionales en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ágiles y poderosos expertos en el esgrima como cualquier Shinigamis, y cuentan con altas calificaciones en todas las categorías. Sus principales habilidades son resistencia mágica, que les permite resistir ataques mágicos, y el otro es montura que les permite montar cualquier animal como lo haría cualquier caballero.

La clase Lancer, también conocido como el Caballero de la Lanza, son oponentes muy ágiles que muestran habilidades de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, muestran habilidad en tácticas de golpe y fuga que capitalizan el alcance y la velocidad, y son hábiles con las armas de largo alcance como la lanza, su arma principal. De hecho su destreza en el combate es muy similar a la de Ikkaku Maradame.

También explica que las condiciones de calificación que se posicionan dentro de esta clase son solo superadas por la clase Saber, que requieren atributos generales y un atributo de alta agilidad. Al igual que los Sabers, los Lancers poseen Resistencia mágica.

Los de la clase Archer, también conocido a como el Caballero del Arco, son oponentes a tener en cuenta al igual que la clase Saber, puesto a que se destacan por poseer poderosos Noble Phanstam, son capaces de actuar como exploradores altamente efectivos.

Tal como su nombre indica, la clase Archer posee poderosas armas de proyectiles o habilidades especiales relacionadas con armas de proyectiles al igual que Uryū.

También poseen una alta resistencia mágica como habilidad de clase, por lo que la mayoría de los magos modernos son incapaces de causarle daño. También poseen Acción Independiente, lo que le permite actuar independientemente durante un período de tiempo sin un suministro activo de prana de su Master.

Una vez terminado de hablar sobre las 3 Clases Caballeros, Kisuke procedió a hablar sobre Caster.

Los de la clase Caster, que también es conocido como el Servant de la magia y la hechicería, son guerreros generalmente expertos en magia, y la única condición de calificación es el dominio de hechicerías del más alto calibre en comparación con los requisitos de parámetros específicos de las otras clases.

Debido a que no requieren estadísticas sólidas, generalmente tienen bajas habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y debido a que la mayoría de los Servants tienen alguna forma Resistencia mágica, se cree que esta clase es la más débil de los 7. Sus principales habilidades son Creación de Territorio, que consiste en alterar las tierras circundantes en favor de su magia, y el otro es Construcción de Objetos, que permite al mago crear objetos y herramientas mágicas.

El último en explicar fue Berserker, conocido como el guerrero loco o de la ira, que de sin duda son los Servants más fuertes y peligrosos a los que se deben tener en cuenta. Los Servants colocados dentro de esta clase son siempre espíritus heroicos que cayeron ante la locura en batalla al menos una vez en su vida. Este rasgo les permite utilizar su habilidad especial Mejora loca, que intercambia su conciencia y cordura para un gran impulso de poder. Kisuke menciona que con todos los antecedentes que describen a este guerrero, es fácilmente compararlo con el mismísimo Kenpachi Zaraki.

Kisuke también menciona que a pesar de todo, la clase Berserker tiene un defecto importante, y es que de todos los Servants disponibles, este es la más difícil de controlar y un Master debe gastar una gran cantidad de prana adicional simplemente para mantener a Berserker, y el espíritu heroico afectado puede perder el acceso a ciertas habilidades o incluso su Noble Phantasm dependiendo de cuánta cordura le haya quitado el poder.

"Tal como acabas de escuchar, la clase _Berseker_ son oponentes a tener en cuenta y me gustaría que no te encontraras con él si es posible, pero nunca se sabe." Dijo Kisuke. "De cualquier manera, ten cuidado."

Ichigo asintió ahora al procesar toda la información en su cabeza. Ahora tenía un conocimiento limitado sobre las 7 clases de Servants y cual eran sus respectivos estilo de pelea y lo que les convertían en oponente fuertes.

Fue entonces que escucharon un pequeño pitido, y todos bajaron un poco la mirada hacia Ichigo. Este ultimo levanto su brazo izquierdo y miro en su muñeca su reloj de pulsera, marcando una hora.

"Ya son las 20:00."

Todos se tomaron esto como una señal ahora que la noche había llegado, y los Masters ya deben de estar deambulando por las calles junto a sus respectivos Servants esperando el momento de batallar entre ellos, y Ichigo y Saber deberían estar allí.

Con un suspiro, Ichigo se levanta de su asiento hasta que…

"Mate, Kurosaki-san." Detuvo Kisuke haciendo que Ichigo se detuviera a medio levantar.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Dices que _Rider_ y su _Master_ acordaron en encontrarse al pie del Puente Fuyuki, ¿no es cierto?" Hablo de una manera extrañamente sombría.

"Sí, dijeron que nos encontraríamos en un parque y luego planificaríamos su estrategia para enfrentarnos a los otros _Servants_ cuando llegue el momento." Respondió Uryū.

Kisuke asintió con la cabeza cuando se produjo otro silencio incomodo en la habitación.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Ichigo con algo de impaciencia sospechando algo.

"Veras, se me a ocurrido la idea de que Kurosaki-san y _Saber_-san deberían salir ellos solos e ir a reunirse con el _Master_ de _Rider_ y entrar en batalla con nosotros al margen."

Uryū y Orihime jadearon sorprendidos por lo que dijo el tendedero, y no lo pudieron creer.

"¿Insinúas que debemos dejar solo a Kurosaki y _Saber_ solos con los _Masters_?" Preguntó Uryū con incredulidad.

"¡No podemos hacer eso!" Protesto Orihime preocupada.

"Tranquilos, no vamos a dejar a Kurosaki-san a merced de los demás _Masters_." Tranquilizo Kisuke con una pequeña sonrisa. "Solo vamos hacerles creer que no le acompañamos nosotros mientras ellos se concentran más en Kurosaki-san y el _Master_ de _Rider_, y así podemos pillarlos con la guardia baja. ¿Qué os parece?"

Los 3 absorbieron la información el plan de Kisuke, pero aún se sentían inseguros de realizarlo.

"De cualquier manera, Kurosaki-san ira solo con _Saber_-san hasta llegar al puente, y nosotros lo seguiremos poco después para que nadie sospeche de que va acompañado. Tranquilos, no iremos muy lejos."

Todavía se mostraban escépticos al funcionamiento del plan. El hecho de dejar a Ichigo solo incluso con la compañía de Mordred aún les preocupaban, ya que llegara el momento en que esta ultima tendrá que luchar contra el Servant enemigo y no podrá ayudarlo en caso de que el Master enemigo lo ataque.

Sin embargo, si es cierto lo que dice Kisuke sobre que esto es una estratagema para engañar a los demás Master, podría funcionar y cubrir las espaldas a Ichigo.

Viendo que nadie iba a discutir sobre el plan, Kisuke volvió a hablar.

"Bien, pues esta todo decidido." Declaro positivamente antes de volverse hacia Ichigo. "Sera mejor que te vayas ya, si no quieres llegar tarde."

Ichigo todavía tenía pocas dudas sobre esto. Todavía no sabría decir que estaba preparado para esto, pero tampoco se permitió mostrar debilidad frente a sus amigos y su Servant si no quería que la relación con esta ultima empeorara más. Dependía de él ganar esto y regresar a casa. Con esta resolución, dijo lo siguiente.

"Wakatta, iré."

"Mate." Dijo Kon repentinamente mientras subía desde el pie hasta el hombro izquierdo de Ichigo. "Ichigo no se ira a ninguna parte sin mí. Yo también lo estaré vigilando."

Todos miraron un poco incómodos al león de peluche declarar esto, y no pudieron evitar que un sudor apareciera en la parte posterior de sus cabezas.

'_Menuda protección._' Pensó sarcásticamente Ichigo.

Decidiendo ignorar esto, Ichigo se volvió hacia su Servant con férrea resolución.

"Vamonos, _Saber_."

Mordred sonrió salvajemente entusiasmada mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Había estando esperando esto.

Y así, la ultima pareja de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial van a la carretera.

* * *

**Mansión de los Toshaka**

Todo iba según lo planeado.

Ese era el pensamiento de Tokiomi Toshaka mientras observaba a través de la ventana de su despacho el agujero en medio de su jardín provocado por el ataque de su Servant para interceptar a un intruso que había irrumpido en su propiedad con la intención de asesinarlo.

Dicho intruso fue Assassin, el Servant de las sombras, cuyo propósito fue atacar desprevenido a uno de los competidores de su Master en medio de la tranquila noche, pero había dado un paso en falso y fue eliminado fácilmente por el Servant de Tokiomi, concluyendo la primera sangre del ritual y la eliminación del primer Servant.

'Mmm_…_' Se río interiormente Toshaka.

Sin embargo, todo esto fue solo una estratagema elaborada por él y su fiel alumno Kirei Kotomine, el Master de Assassin, para engañar al resto de Masters y hacerles creer que no estaban compinchados. El plan consistía en que Assassin se infiltrara en el campus de la mansión mientras los numerosos familiares de los demás Masters inspeccionaran la zona y fueran testigos la 'desaparición' de Assassin.

Lo que nadie sabía es que el Assassin de Kirei tenía la singularidad habilidad de poder manifestarse como múltiples identidades al mismo tiempo siendo 19 en total. El que destruyo su Servant fue una de esas copias que no tenía ninguna habilidad especial, mientras el resto aún seguían intactos y operando bajo Kirei sin el conocimiento de los demás Masters y así permitía a los Assessins restantes moverse con libertad por la ciudad sin levantar sospecha y crear una línea de espionaje para recolectar información sobre las verdaderas batallas de los demás Servants y usarlos a su favor.

Nadie se daría cuenta de lo que tramaba y se sentía orgulloso de eso. Su plan también tuvo otro efecto importante siendo que esto daría un impulso a los demás Masters a mover fichas de una vez, confiados con la supuesta 'desaparición' de un Servant y la verdadera batalla empezara esta noche.

Casi podía notar que se avecina ese momento.

Hablando de Masters.

Todavía podía recordar su encuentro con el octavo participante que el Grial había prometido traer para que participara. Todavía tenía sus dudas sobre él teniendo en cuenta su falta de conocimiento a lo que estaba pasando, pero después de presenciar su determinación y convicción de participar involuntariamente en el ritual, casi le hizo comprender de qué no se trataba de una personal ordinaria como él pensaba.

No.

Él es alguien más.

Solo podría desearle suerte esta noche antes de reencontrarse nuevamente.

"_Archer_."

"_Sí._"

Y con eso, un extraño resplandor dorado apareció justo al lado del mago rojo a pocos metros y se materializo rápidamente tomando la forma de un hombre adulto. Vestía con una extensa armadura dorada, cabello dorado de pie como una llama ardiente, y ojos de color sangre. Porta un par de pendientes de oro sobre sus oídos y un atuendo rojo desde la cintura.

El Servant en cuestión da una mirada apática a su Master.

"¿Me llamabas, Tokiomi?" Preguntó con una voz apagada detonando aburrimiento, sin embargo, Tokiomi no lo noto.

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" Pregunto el mago mientras observaba la ciudad por la ventana. "En estos momentos los otros _Masters_ deben de estar moviendo fichas."

"Hmph, dudo mucho que vayan a representar un desafío para mí." Bufo Archer con arrogancia. "Nadie es capaz de plantarme cara como aquella escoria que elimine en la otra noche por ti."

Tokiomi solo pudo dibujar su propia sonrisa, aunque se mostró un poco indiferente a la arrogancia que mostraba de su Servant. En realidad, no le molestaba el exceso de confianza del guerrero dorado puesto que pertenecía a una categoría superior al resto de espíritus heroicos, y es por eso qué también estaba confiado en su victoria. Sin embargo, eso no significaba actuar imprudente sobre que enemigo tendrá que enfrentarse.

"Si me lo permitís, rey de reyes, no todos los _Servants_ son tan incompetentes como _Assassin_, ya que ellos también son buenos guerreros que trascendieron de grandes leyendas posteriores a la suya."

Archer lanza una pequeña carcajada incomodado un poco a Tokiomi.

"Una escoria es una escoria." Declaro antes de moverse hacia la ventana y observar las vistas de la ciudad. "Esos guerreros legendarios no son nada comparados con mi poder. Los aniquilare a todos en un instante si es necesario."

Tal exceso de confianza ya había empezado había empezado a incomodar un poco al mago rojo, pero trato de no sacarlo a la luz. Era de esperarse de haber invocado al espíritu heroico más poderoso de todos lo tiempos y el más antiguo, y también podría llevarle a la victoria. Solo tenía que ser paciente con él.

"Bueno, pero si tantas ganas quieres que vaya en su encuentro, no me importaría. Solo quiero demostrarles quien es el más fuerte."

Y así, el guerrero dorado se desvaneció con el mismo resplandor por donde había aparecido, dejando a Tokiomi solo nuevamente en su despacho.

Una vez solo, el mago rojo suspiro un poco antes de volverse hacia la ventana y esperar a que empezara el tan ansiado combate.

_Tendría que ponerse en contacto con Kirei para estar al tanto de todo._

* * *

**Calles de Fuyuki**

Caminando solos en medio de las oscuras calles en mitad de la noche, solo iluminado por algunas farolas, Ichigo y Saber (más Kon también) eran los únicos que paseaban por las aceras, sin nadie más circulando a su alrededor. La mayoría de los habitantes de Fuyuki deben de estar dormidos en sus respectivos hogares, sin embargo como también es una metrópoli bastante grande como Tokio, todavía habían varios coches y otros vehículos circulando a ciudad adentro. Sin embargo, aquello no era su principal preocupación, ya que en cualquier lugar les estarían esperando sus adversarios.

Ichigo y Mordred mantenían la calma en todo momento mientras caminaban juntos como una pareja (no es que se tratara de una pareja realmente) por la acera y Kon haciendo lo posible por mantener la calma a la espera de que apareciera de que viniera un Servant enemigo. Sin embargo, parecía que no tenían que esperar, puesto que el verdadero objetivo de la caminata nocturna era reunirse con Waver y Rider por donde habían quedado. Afortunadamente la desembocadura oriental del Río Mion no quedaba muy lejos del hotel donde se habían alojado Ichigo y sus amigos, y con la ayuda de los recepcionistas del hotel, pudieron saber una ruta rápida para llegar. Lo único que tenían que hacer es ir con precaución y no llamar bastante la atención para que ningún enemigo los detectara antes.

La última pareja del ritual no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra desde que salieron del hotel hace tan solo unos minutos ya sea por que no necesitaban hablar o para no hacer demasiado ruido para que alguien les oiga mientras se dirigían hacia el punto de reunión. Pero uno no pudo contener las dudas de los que van a quedar involucrados en esto también.

"Oi, ¿está bien esto?" Preguntó Mordred mirando a su Master con los brazos en alto detrás de la cabeza. Ichigo le prestó atención.

"¿El que?"

"De que tus amigos vayan a meterse en esto si tanto te preocupa." Respondió Mordred.

El ex Sustituto agravó un poco la mirada. Pues claro que le preocupaba que sus amigos se involucraran en esta contienda a pesar de que ellos aún conservaban sus poderes y probablemente hayan mejorado en el lapso de 17 meses hasta el punto de competir con un sub capitán Shinigami. Confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de combate de cada uno y había visto de lo que eran capaces de hacer durante la Guerra de Invierno, y apostaba a que no tendrían problemas para lidiar con uno de esos magos.

Sin embargo lo que le molestaba fue que no podía luchar a su lado, y simplemente solo podía quedarse a mirar.

"Aunque les pidiera que no lo hicieran, no creo que me vayan a escuchar." Respondió Ichigo inmediatamente. "Ellos no solo lo hacen por mí, ya que también quieren regresar a nuestro mundo en cuanto consigamos el Santo Grial."

Él sabía que tenía razón. Tanto Uryū como Orihime compartían las mismas ganas de luchar que él por la misma razón. No podía faltarles el respeto al orgullo de cada uno de querer ayudarle en esto. Incluso si Rukia también estuviera metida en esto, no sabría decir qué tipo de discurso ya sea vocal o físico fuera a hacer, pero se alegraba de que ella no estuviera aquí.

"Bueno, al menos no tendrán que enfrentarse a esos _Servants_ si tan peligrosos son." Comentó Kon que hasta hace un buen rato no había dicho nada.

"Si, solo déjame a los _Servants_ a mí, y que tus amigos se ocupen de sus _Masters_." Dijo Mordred con orgullo en su voz.

Ichigo no dijo nada más viendo que ya no tenía nada más que decir, y así continuaron caminando. Cuando doblaron una esquina de la acera, Mordred volvió a hablar.

"Por cierto, esa chica Orihime, ¿también va a dejar que luche?"

Ichigo volvió a mirar a su Servant sin saber que responder al respecto. De todos los amigos que sabían luchar, Orihime era la única que no le gustaba la violencia a pesar de su dedicación a ello para no verse así misma una carga y ayudar a los demás. Ella no tenía mucho espíritu guerrero como Rukia, Chad y Uryū, pero se esforzaba siempre en todo aunque no era suficiente. De hecho, no quería que ella participará al igual que Ishida.

"No es que quiera faltarte al respecto, pero no creo que ella sea demasiada apta para el combate." Dijo Mordred con algo de convicción.

"¿Pero qué dices?" Replicó Kon por lo que dijo la rubia. "Orihime-chan es una gran chica, además de que sus habilidades son impresionantes."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Invocar unas pequeñas hadas?" Preguntó Mordred con burla. "No me hagas reír."

Tanto Ichigo como Kon fruncieron el ceño por como el Caballero de la Rebelión no respetaba las habilidades de la chica burbujeante, pero el chico peli naranja no dijo nada ya que no quería discutirlo más.

"La verdad es que es una chica rara." Continuó Mordred llamando nuevamente la atención.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ichigo fijándose en ella.

"Pues porque es muy habladora y parece que le gusta meterse en algunos asuntos donde no creo que le convengan." Respondió ella mientras recordaba las veces que había interactuado con la otra chica, y no hacía falta decir que la veía un poco molesta por el hecho de que intentaba compadecerse de ella, cosa que no quería.

"Ah, bueno, no puedo culparla. Ella solo lo hace porque quiere relacionarse con la gente para aprender de ellos y entenderlos." Explicó Ichigo mientras reflexionaba sobre la personalidad de su amiga. "Esa es su forma de ser para hacer amigos."

"Eso, Orihime-chan es una de las mejores personas del mundo y es muy amable con todo el mundo." Declaró también Kon mientras fantaseaba con la dulce y adorable Orihime.

Mordred solo miraba esto un poco extrañada. Ichigo hablo de nuevo.

"Cuando la conocí yo también la encontré un poco rara ya que siempre iba muy alegre de lo normal e iba también a su aire. Lo cierto es que al principio solo hablábamos muy pocas veces, pero con el tiempo aprendí a conocerla muy bien y a respetarla también."

"Si, aparte de su amabilidad, Orihime-chan es una auténtica belleza que incluso Ichigo no puede resistirse." Continuó Kon haciendo que esta última frase provocará una reacción no deseada en el adolescente peli naranja.

"Oye, ¿a qué viene con eso?" Exclamó molesto Ichigo mientras medio giraba la cabeza para mirar al peluche parlante encima de su hombro.

"Vamos, ¿por qué no lo admites?" Preguntó Kon ignorando el malestar de Ichigo. "Orihime tiene unos buenos bustos, y tienes que reconocerlo."

Todo lo que hizo Ichigo fue evitar inútilmente que un rubor marcaran sus mejillas mientras gruñía nervioso al tratar de no imaginarse tal escena con los pechos de la chica burbujeante.

"¡Vaya, pero si se a puesto colorado el chico!" Bufo con risas Mordred mientras le daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda de Ichigo. "Debe gustarte mucho esa chica, ¿no?

"No es eso. Inoue es solo una amiga." Replicó Ichigo claramente no gustándole el intercambio.

"Pues yo creo que a ella sí." Continuó Mordred mientras recordaba la última conversación con Orihime en el hotel. "Debes de sentirte muy afortunado de tener a alguien así."

Ichigo solo bufo mentalmente por las palabras del marimacho pero no dijo nada más.

"Bueno, no importa. En cuanto todo esto haya acabado y por fin me haya convertido en rey, me buscaré una buena esposa y tendremos un precioso hijo." Declaró el marimacho como prosiguió andando con humor. Ichigo solo se quedó quieto en su lugar con Kon, los 2 mirando al unisono a la rubia con una expresión en blanco y un sudor.

"¿Esposa dice?" Preguntó Ichigo en susurro.

"¿Y cómo va a tener hijos siendo ella una chica también?" Fue el siguiente en preguntar Kon.

"Oi, ¿qué haces ahí parado? ¡Vamos!" Gritó Mordred a pocos metros más adelante de su Master, gritándole a que se adelantará.

"¡Ya vamos!"

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, la pareja finalmente llegaron al punto de reunión siendo la desembocadura del Río Mion, que tal como se lo informo Waver, dividía las 2 secciones de la ciudad siendo Miyama y Shinto. Frente a ellos estaba el gran puente rojo que los unía. Ichigo observó a la imponente estructura que unía las 2 ciudades y le recordaba al Puente Maruko de Kawasaki.

Ichigo, Saber y Kon se encontraban en medio del parque justo debajo de la estructura donde se suponía que habían quedado con Waver y Rider. Todo el terreno era un poco amplio cubierto por un amplio césped verde con poca variedad de vegetación por los alrededores pareciendo un pequeño jardín y varias arboledas y algunos bancos de madera. Había poca iluminación por los alrededores por las farolas, y por supuesto no había ninguna persona allí, especialmente Waver y Rider.

El silencio que hubo aquí era bastante tenso excepto por los sonidos de los vehículos que cruzaban el puente de un lado a otro, pero a ninguno les importo eso. Lo único que había aquí después de inspeccionar a su alrededor en este momento son estos 3, y nadie más.

"¿Es este el lugar donde habíamos quedado?" Preguntó Kon tras unos minutos de silencio desde que llegaron aquí. "Aquí no hay nadie."

Ichigo apenas hizo caso lo que dijo el alma modificada, y decidió probar con una cosa. Dando unos pasos hacia adelante, traslado su mano a un lado de su boca para usarlo como un megáfono improvisado.

"Oi, ¿hay alguien aquí?" Grito fuertemente para que cualquiera que estuviera en el parque lo escucharan. "¡Sí hay alguien aquí, decid algo!"

"¿Qué demonios crees qué haces?" Reprendió Saber por la extraña actuación de su Master. Este ultimo miro un poco infantil a la rubia antes de contestar.

"¿Qué crees tú? No se si aún no habrán llegado aquí o si todavía no se habrán percatado de nuestra llegada, por lo que les estoy llamando fuertemente para que me oigan." Respondió Ichigo antes de volverse hacia donde estaba antes. "Oiii, ¿podéis oírme? Waver, _Rider_. ¡Estamos aquí!"

Saber frunció el ceño por el escándalo que hacía el chico peli naranja, y lo único que hará es atraer la atención de los enemigos.

Después de unos instantes de gritos, el silencio siguió siendo igual de siempre.

"Nā, ¿no nos habremos equivocado de lugar?" Cuestiono Kon ante la posibilidad de que el lugar donde están pisando ahora no sea el lugar indicado.

"Imposible, estoy seguro de que este es el lugar." Respondió Ichigo insistiendo de que este es el lugar.

"Mira, ¿sabes lo que yo pienso?" Espetó Saber de repente con los brazos cruzados. "Qué esta claro que esos 2 nos han dejado de largo al habernos dejado aquí tirados como si nada, mientras ellos se salen con la suya buscando al enemigo. Ya sabía yo que no deberíamos haber-

"¡OIII! ¡Os estoy escuchando!"

Los 3 casi se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquel vozarrón que sonaba desde demasiada distancia aunque mantenía su enfoque. Ichigo y Mordred miraron frenéticamente a su alrededor para buscar el origen de la voz, hasta que la última se centró en la enorme estructura que sostenía el puente en tierra, y lo vio.

A pesar de que apenas se veía, divisó en la cima de la torre una pequeña figura borrosa moviendo un brazo en señal de saludo. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Es Rider!"

"¿Rider?" preguntó Ichigo confuso.

"¿Qué estará haciendo allí arriba?" fue el siguiente en preguntar Kon.

Entretanto, allí arriba, Rider continuó gestando un brazo mientras daba una gran sonrisa amistosa. Ichigo y Kon solo seguía mirando confusos sin entender lo que hacía.

* * *

'_¡Kuso! ¿Cómo llegué a esto?_'

Si el hecho de participar en esta guerra mágica iba a ser un auténtico dolor de culo, esto de sin duda era lo peor que estaba sintiendo. Actualmente nuestro protagonista se encontraba en lo alto de la torre del puente, a una altura de 25 metros, un fuerte viento obligó al adolescente a acurrucarse sentado con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas por el intenso frío que hacía. A su lado estaba Waver en la misma situación de Ichigo y Kon estaba aferrado entre las piernas de Ichigo, y aunque a diferencia de los Masters, el alma modificada no podía sentir vértigo ni frío, no quería que su ligero cuerpo se algodón no fuera arrastrado por el viento y perderse por hay.

Ese imbécil de Rider había elegido este preciso lugar como punto de reunión para ver mejor el panorama de la ciudad y detectar a distancia la ubicación del enemigo. Por un momento Ichigo se había preguntado cómo pudo haber llegado él hasta allá arriba, pero no tuvo que esperar para averiguarlo cuando vio al gran hombre pelirrojo envainar un puñal y luego lo trazo sobre el cielo haciendo que se abriera una especie de brecha en el aire. La brecha en el cielo se agrando pareciendo un portal dimensional emanando extrañas nubes grisáceas emitiendo rayos y truenos. Luego lo siguiente que escucharon fue un extraño bramido parecido al de un animal, y por ultimo vieron algo descendiendo hacia donde estaba Rider.

La vista al principio se veía difusa, pero cuando se aclaro, vieron de que se trataba de 2 toros con músculos ondulantes que 'volaban' sin alas tirando un de un gran carro. Ichigo y Kon quedaron conmocionados al ver esto, ya que les recordaba al trineo de Papá Noel, pero tirado por bueyes en vez de renos. Los toros se pararon flotando en el aire al lado de donde estaba Rider, quien este ultimo subió al carro y luego descendió con ellos hacia donde estaban Ichigo y Saber.

Rider les había instado a que subieran al carro para llevarlos arriba del puente para observar mejor las vistas. Naturalmente, Ichigo se negó rotundamente a subir y hacer un viaje, pero el Rey de los Conquistadores no acepto un 'no' por respuesta, y levanto al adolescente por el suéter sin avisar y lo colocó dentro del carro, y Saber fue la siguiente sin problemas. Una vez subidos, Rider los había llevado a donde estaba antes, encima del puente, y así fue como nuestro ex Sustituto acabo atascado en esta situación congelándose de frío junto al Master de Rider a su lado tendido sobre la barra de metal que componía la estructura del puente.

La situación aquí no fue nada agradable para ambos Masters, teniendo en cuenta que estaban atrapados a una altura de 25 metros, un fuerte viento soplaba sobre ellos lo que provoco que temblaran de frío, además del vértigo y el riesgo de caerse agravaron aún más la situación. Normalmente esto no afectaría a Ichigo cuando estaba como Shinigami, pero como sus poderes se habían ido y había pasado 2 años y medios sin hacer cosas como estas, ya no se sentía tan inmune a esta situación.

Ichigo alejo esos pensamientos a un lado, sabiendo que no importaba ahora, y simplemente quería saber porque estaba aquí exactamente.

"Oi, ¿se puede saber porque nos has llevado aquí?" Preguntó Ichigo entre quejidos por el frío.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te lo había dicho antes?" Preguntó Rider cuya voz indicaba que no se inmutó para nada.

Por supuesto, los Servants, a diferencia de sus respectivos Masters, lo llevaban muy bien sin que les afectara el viento y el vértigo contemplando las vistas de la ciudad. Rider de pie, y Mordred estaba vestida con su armadura de combate, excepto el casco, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados observando de manera aburrida el paisaje.

"¡No es eso, idiota!" Espetó Ichigo no estando de buen humor. "Me refería a qué porque teníamos que subir hasta aquí solo para observar el paisaje. ¿No hubiera sido mucho mejor quedarnos en el suelo y esperar a que empezarán los combates?"

"¡No seas estúpido!" Replico Rider haciendo caso omiso a los quejidos del chico peli naranja. "Este es el lugar indicado para tener una buena vista y saber por donde se estarán llevando los combates. Dudo que estando en el suelo nos hubiéramos orientado mejor."

Ichigo gruño frustrado por eso y ahora si que lamentaba haber venido hasta aquí.

"Ah, tranquilo, ya veras que te acostumbraras." Se río Rider. "Sera mejor que no te impacientes, ya que esperar aquí también es parte de la guerra. No esperaba que fueras tan impaciente que mi _Master_."

"Oye..." gruño Waver levantando la cabeza para mirar molesto a su Servant por lo que dijo.

"Además, como os he dicho antes, ya a empezado el segundo enfrentamiento entre héroes de otras épocas." Siguió hablando Rider.

"Si de verdad ya ha empezado, ¿por qué no nos movemos para ir a por ellos?" Preguntó Saber molesta por el hecho de que no estaban haciendo nada mientras 2 Servants enemigos se estaban batallando desde hace un buen rato, y ella no estaba allí para intercambiar golpes.

"Vamos, no seas tan impaciente, _Saber_." Reprendió Rider casi de forma paternal. "Qué el combate aún no ha terminado."

"¡Pues es por eso qué deberíamos atacar ya!" Grito Saber con impaciencia. "Yo no acepte estar en esta maldita alianza solo para quedarme aquí mirando el paisaje mientras esos 2 se lo están pasando bien."

Tal era su rabia y frustración en el Caballero de la Rebelión por no entrar en combate de una vez, que se sentía tentada en balancear su espada y cortar por la mitad al gigante pelirrojo de una vez.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que la tensión iba a peor, el Rey de los Conquistadores sintió que algo no iba bien.

"¿Hmm? Esto no me gusta… no me gusta nada." Gruño Rider con los ojos entrecerrados como si le preocupara algo. Ichigo y Waver se fijaron en él al ver su reacción.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Preguntó Mordred primero.

"_Lancer_ ha comenzado con su ofensiva definitiva." Respondió Rider. "Parece que pretende acabar con el combate."

Mordred solo parpadeo sorprendida. ¿El segundo Saber que estaba combatiendo estaba perdiendo así de repente por un Lancer? Eso es ridículo. Se supone que los de la clase Saber son guerreros muy competentes y no perderían así de fácil. A no ser que ese Saber no fuera tan fuerte como ella creyó.

Su entusiasmo disminuyo rápidamente tras ese pensamiento. Le hacia tanta ilusión combatir contra alguien de su calibre y que no esperaba que fuera tan débil, pero al final resulto estar equivocada. No creía que podría ser su padre u otro de sus caballeros.

"¿Estas seguro?" Preguntó Mordred para confirmar que si lo que dijo Rider fuera un error.

"Me temo que sí." Contesto con gravedad. "No digo que el otro _Saber_ este perdiendo ya que parece que esta resistiendo muy bien, pero parece que el _Lancer_ es un oponente muy duro."

El Caballero de la Rebelión asintió con ese conocimiento. Puede que su homologo de la espada aún este resistiendo muy bien, pero si ese Lancer es tan duro como decía Rider, puede que mereciera la pena también.

"¿Pues a qué esperas? ¡Vamos, necesitamos llegar a tiempo!" Exclamo Mordred con impaciencia.

"Ya vamos." Contesto Rider. Esta acción sorprendió a Waver.

"Espera, ¿vamos a ir?"

"Pues claro, chaval. ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí?" preguntó Rider medio mirando por encima de su hombro a su joven Master con una sonrisa sabiendo muy bien cual sería su respuesta respecto a las condiciones que sufría el pobre.

Fiel a su confirmación, la cara del británico se encogió de terror ante la idea de quedarse aquí atrapado a 25 metros de altura sin posibilidades de escapar y con este viento que le hacía entrar en hipotermia. Él se lo pensó rápidamente.

"Vale, voy… ¡Llévame contigo, idiota!" respondió Waver entre lagrimas.

"Excelente. ¡Ese es mi _Master_!"

Con todo decidido, Rider volvió a envainar su puñal y como antes, trazo una linea en el cielo con ella, haciendo que se abriera de nuevo aquel vórtice blanco donde emergió chispas y electricidad azul como un rayo. De ahí, emergieron los toros voladores de antes tirando el carro, que se dirigieron a donde estaban parados su invocador y compañía.

Ichigo fue el primero en ponerse ligeramente de pie con Kon aferrándose a su pierna mientras el carro se paraba al lado de Iskandar.

"Venga, Ichigo, ya vamos a entrar en combate." Insto Saber con entusiasmo a su Master.

"Sí, ya voy, ya voy." Respondió Ichigo un poco molesto antes de notar que Waver todavía no se había movido. "Oi, ¿necesitas ayuda?" preguntó como él se inclinaba un poco y le tendía su mano hacia el adolescente más joven.

El británico miro la mano del otro Master y enseguida acepto su ayuda, tendiéndole la suya. Ichigo ayudo a Waver a ponerse casi de pie y caminaron con mucho cuidado para no caerse. Lo cierto es que fue un vértigo enorme debido a la gran altura en la que estaban, y no querían correr el riesgo de resbalarse y caer. Mordred decidió ayudar a los 2 Masters, guiándolos hasta el carro donde se sintieron seguros ahora.

Una vez que todos estuvieran adentro, Rider soltó un grito antes de agitar con fuerza las riendas de los toros haciendo que estos últimos relincharan y empezaran a desplazarse por el aire. Fue así como comenzó un paseo aéreo en medio de la ciudad en dirección hacia el lugar donde estaban dando la segunda batalla. Ichigo, Waver y Kon se tomaron el tiempo de asomar sus cabezas y ver como estaban sobrevolando la ciudad en este carro volador y se preguntaban si la gente de abajo los estarían observando o pensar que esto podría ser el trineo de Santa Claus, aunque la idea podría ser divertido puesto que aún no estaban en navidad.

"¿Esto no puede ir más rápido? Necesitamos llegar a tiempo." Protesto Mordred impaciente al ver que parecía no disfrutar con el viaje, aunque su verdadera preocupación fue que no llegarían a tiempo para irrumpir en la batalla.

"No te preocupes, _Saber_. ¡Llegaremos!" Bramo Rider como volvía a agitar las riendas, haciendo que los toros relincharan de nuevo y aceleraran más rápido que antes.

"¡Jajaja! ¿Qué te parece ahora?" Preguntó Rider entre risas mientras se ponía al día con las riendas.

"¡Mucho mejor!" Exclamo Mordred satisfecha por la nueva velocidad.

Sin embargo, los 2 Masters y el alma modificada no estaban disfrutando para nada de esto, y se sentía como si estuvieran montados en una montaña rusa. La fuerza del impulso los obligo a aferrarse detrás del carro y lo único que pudieron hacer fue esperar a que este turbulento paseo terminara cuando llegaran al lugar de los hechos.

Tardaron unos minutos cuando los 2 Servants notaron la presencia de los otros 2 combatientes aún luchando en un pequeño puerto de mercancía que sería el sitio ideal para una batalla. Rider hizo que los toros descendieran rápidamente hacia dicho puerto, en medio de la batalla. Al principio ninguno de los 2 se dieron cuenta, pero a medida de que el gran carro de batalla estaba por aterrizar hacia ellos, los combatientes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y observaron en shock la llegada del otro combatiente.

Fue así que el carro aterrizo con seguridad sobre el suelo, entre los 2 combatientes quienes aún seguían mirando perplejos por esta inesperada aparición. Al principió Rider no se movía permaneciendo inmóvil como una estatua, hasta que unos instantes después, extendió ambos brazos a cada lado repentinamente de manera dramática, sobresaltando a los 2 combatientes.

"Envainad las armas." Exclamo Rider con una gran sonrisa. "¡Estáis en presencia de un rey!"

Una vez dicho su proclamación, Rider se tomo el tiempo para examinar a su sorprendida audiencia para asegurarse de que le estaban prestando atención. Viendo esto con satisfacción, Rider continuó.

"¡Soy el gran Iskandar, Rey de los Conquistadores! En esta guerra, estoy bajo la clase _Rider_." Los Servants conocidos como Lancer y Saber solo pudieron seguir observando esto perplejos.

Waver solo pudo observar en shock y total incredulidad a lo que estaba haciendo su Servant en este momento. ¿Se estaba presentando y rebelando su nombre ante el enemigo? ¿Hablándolos de esa manera tan amigable como si nada?

_¿Pero en qué esta pensando?_

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy. Debo decir que este es uno de los capítulos más largos qué he hecho después del 6, ya que tuve qué añadir más detalles sobre la explicación restante de los Servants, sus habilidades adicionales y todo lo que Master deba hacer. ****Normalmente hago capítulos largos, pero no tanto como esto.**

**Hablando de lo penúltimo, estoy seguro de os estaréis preguntando sobre las nuevas capacidades de Ichigo. Tal como escucharon, Ichigo no posee maná propio y para suministrarlo a Mordred, pero su reiatsu sirve como reemplazo para eso. La idea fue que cuando nuestro ex Sustituto obtuvo sus Sellos de Comando también le dieron unos circuitos mágicos para que pueda funcionar, y a la vez provoco que parte de su reiatsu despertara y sirviera como suministro de energía hacia su Servant en lugar del prana. Espero que me comenten sobre esto para saber su opinión de esto. **

**¡Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Por fin, el momento en que todos estábamos esperando, el primer verdadero combate de la Cuarta Guerra, y el reencuentro de Mordred con alguien de su pasado. Antes de empezar debo advertirles que como esta es mi primera vez, no soy bueno en escenas de lucha por lo que tuve que copiarlas de otros fanfic, aunque también añadí algunas propias mías. Con eso, disfruten. **

**Capitulo 9: ****Rojo vs Azul. El primer enfrentamiento**

**16/05/2020**

* * *

Ichigo se maldijo cuando puso su mano encima de la cabeza para frotarse, mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de levantarse aún dentro del carro de Rider. El paseo aéreo no había sido de su agrado ya que se sentía como si estuviera montando en una violenta montaña rusa, pero al menos no sentía náuseas.

"Oi, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Kon poniéndose encima del hombro del adolescente para comprobar su expresión.

"Si…" Respondió Ichigo con un pequeño gruñido. Se alegraba de que el loco viaje haya terminado y por fin hayan aterrizado en tierra.

Sin embargo, poco sabía de qué esto estaba muy lejos de acabar ahora que habían llegado al campo de batalla predestinado, y estaban en el medio de todo.

"¡Oi, mira eso!" Grito de repente el alma modificada señalando a la derecha, e Ichigo volteo hacia dicha dirección.

Sus ojos parpadearon al ver qué a varios metros de distancia, estaba de pie un hombre de aspecto fornido totalmente afeitado con el pelo largo y peinado toscamente hacia atrás, excepto por un mechón que cae frente a su cara. Viste con un peto de armadura sin mangas de color verde azulado oscuro.

Sobre su mano porta una lanza de más de 2 metros de longitud.

"¿Ese tipo es uno de esos _Servant_?" Preguntó Kon mientras se fijaba en el hombre.

Ichigo no respondió mientras evaluaba a la persona que lo miraba fijamente. De sin duda parecía ser un hombre de estatura alta (no tanto como Rider) de aspecto apuesto, uno a que cualquier mujer desearía estar con él. Vestía con un traje de batalla de tiempos pasados parecido a un peto, y sobre su mano sostenía una larga lanza que le indicaba a la clase que pertenecía.

"Debe de ser de la clase _Lancer_."

Concluyó el peli naranja recordando lo que le enseño Urahara para poder identificar a cada clase de Servants.

"¿Estás viendo eso, _Saber_?" Preguntó Ichigo mientras aún se fijaba en Lancer, esperando a que su compañera Servant lo oyera.

.

.

.

No hubo respuesta.

"¿_Saber_?" Preguntó de nuevo, pero como antes, no hubo respuesta.

Volteando la cabeza hacia atrás, vio a Mordred completamente de espaldas mirando por el otro lado del carro, claramente sin mostrar atención absoluta a su Master. Ichigo y Kon solo podían mirar confusos por el extraño comportamiento de Saber.

"Oi, ¿me estás escuchando?" Preguntó otra vez. "¿Se puede saber que estas mirando?"

Decidiendo averiguar qué era lo que mantenía a su Servant tan distraída, se movió hacia ella hasta ponerse justo a su lado, y así ver mejor lo que ella estaba mirando. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio algo que no esperaba ver.

A pocos metros de distancia de ellos, estaba de pie el otro Servant combatiente, que dé sin duda era una chica joven en su adolescencia, e increíblemente **similar** a Mordred. Tenía el mismo cabello rubio dorado, salvo que a diferencia de Mordred, no parecía ser demasiado rebelde, además de que al igual que el Caballero de la Rebelión, estaba peinado con el mismo estilo updo. En vez de tener una cola de caballo, el resto del cabello estaba atado en un moño en la parte posterior. Por último, ella también lucia con los mismos ojos de color esmeralda.

Lo siguiente que le llamo la atención a Ichigo fue su vestimenta. En contraste con el del Caballero de la Rebelión, ella vestía con algo más sutil menos una armadura completa. Ella vestía con un vestido de estilo antiguo, hecho de tela de color azul marino pasada de moda que terminaba en una gran falda azul bastante grande que le llegaba justo por encima de los pies, con el interior blanco y un par de extensiones de armadura que empezaba en cada lado de la cintura y llegaban hasta el final.

Lo único que tenía armadura en ella solo eran sus guanteletes y grebas/escarpes de color plateado.

A primera vista, parecía que la joven rubia parecía completamente desarmada, pero en su mano derecha sostenía algo que no se pudo ver para el simple ojo humano como si fuera invisible.

Sin embargo, aquello no fue el foco principal de atención de Ichigo y Kon. Durante los siguientes instantes, un incomodo silencio lleno el puerto en mitad de la noche mientras la atención de nuestro protagonista solo se centraba en la apariencia de la Servant que presumidamente parece un Saber. De sin duda parecía una hermana gemela de Mordred, debido a las increíbles similitudes que había en ambas. Sin embargo, las diferencias variaban.

Mientras que Mordred era descrito como un cabeza caliente, testaruda y terca, esta, por el contrario, parecía firme y relajada. De hecho, sus personalidades parecen polos opuestos como el fuego y el hielo, y los colores de sus respectivos trajes indicaban muy bien ese hecho.

Justo cuando Ichigo iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, de repente sin avisar, Mordred da un fuerte salto al aire, sorprendiendo a todos. Ella tenía la espada con las 2 manos en alto por encima de su cabeza.

"¡AAAAAAH!"

Ella lanzo su grito de guerra mientras descendía como loca hacia su objetivo, siendo su doppelgänger azul. Ella fue tomada por sorpresa, pero se preparo cuando su enemigo había cortado la distancia y esta abalanzo su gran espada hacia ella, pero justo cuando iba cortarle la cara, fue repentinamente bloqueado por el arma invisible.

*_¡CLANG!_*

El ensordecedor sonido de los 2 sables chocando entre si envío pequeñas ráfagas de viento a su alrededor como ningún otro guerrero humano hubiera sido capaz de hacer esto. Los testigos vieron esto totalmente sorprendidos.

A pesar de haber detenido el avance de la gran espada carmesí-plateada de su enemigo, la Saber vestida de azul tuvo bastante dificultad para soportar el impacto. Pero aún así se mantuvo firme mientras apretaba los dientes tratando de no caer ante la presión de su oponente. Esta ultima miraba a su doppelgänger con una mirada rabiosa que radiaba en el puro odio como nunca se había visto antes en ella.

La Saber azul trato de mantener sus pies clavados en el suelo no dejándose llevar por la fuerza de su doble rojo, que de sin duda para un humano normal sería como detener la embestida directa de un toro descontrolado, algo que seria completamente imposible. Fue después de unos instantes que noto que la fuerza de su atacante estaba disminuyendo, y ella aprovecho para reunir fuerza y contraatacar.

Lanzando su propio grito, la Saber azul impulso sus brazos hacia adelante, empujando al de la armadura completa hacia atrás en él aire, separando ambas armas, y esta ultima cayo suavemente en el suelo, sus pies deslizándose por el terreno hacia atrás hasta que paro justo al lado del carro por donde había saltado.

"Oi, Mordred, ¿qué diablos-

"¡CALLATE!" Rugió Mordred medio girando su cabeza hacia su Master con irritación. "Sera mejor que no me interrumpas y te he dicho que me llames _Saber_, ¿entendido?"

La fuerza del volumen de su voz provoco que su Master y los demás, excepto Rider, se estremecieran. Estaba tan contaminada de ira, que ni ellos pudieron entender porque. A ella le importo un comido lo que pensaban, y se volvió hacia su principal objetivo cuando…

"_¡SILEEEEEENCIOO!_"

Y así, todo el puerto se lleno de un agudo silencio tras el fuerte vozarrón de Rider que lleno todo el ambiente e hizo que todo el mundo se congelara, incluido Mordred, quien cuya ira fue totalmente superada por la voz de Rider. Los que estuvieron cerca de él, por ejemplo, Ichigo y Waver quedaron muy aturdidos y sus oídos estaban fuertemente tapados por sus manos, y pese a que Kon no poseía tímpanos, la fuerza de la voz sirvió para sacudirlo y dejar que se cayera del hombro de Ichigo.

Una vez que todos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes y volvieron su atención hacia Rider, este se preparó para hablar.

"Perdonad por la interrupción causada por uno de mis subordinados." Hablo de manera diplomática. "En realidad no era así como quería que acabaran las cosas, ¿entendéis? Así que perdonadme."

Ichigo, Waver, Kon (estos 3 se recuperaron del vozarrón) y Mordred solo podían mirar extrañados hacia Rider preguntándose al unísono que estaba diciendo. Los otros presentes también se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta.

Una vez que el silencio volvió a reinar, Rider se permitió voltear la cabeza de lado al lado con una sonrisa observando a los otros 2 Servants.

"Veo que el destino a sido caprichoso juntándonos en esta batalla por el Grial. Pero antes quiero haceros una propuesta."

Mirando hacia adelante, el Rey de los Conquistadores extendió sus brazos diagonalmente en un gesto dramático antes de declarar lo siguiente;

"¿Qué os parece entregarme el Grial y uniros a mi ejército?" Preguntó en voz alta con una gran sonrisa. "Seréis tratados como mis honorables aliados." Siguió declarando como bajaba los brazos y envolvía sus manos en puños antes de chocarlos entre sí. "¡Y juntos, compartiremos la alegría de conquistar el mundo!"

"¿¡Haaa!?" Todos los que estaban compinchados con Rider soltaron al unísono un fuerte jadeo de incredulidad que lleno el puerto mientras ponían expresiones cómicas de anime en blanco, mirando en shock a este primero. Simplemente no lo podían creer.

Fue después de un pequeño momento, que las protestas salieron a la luz.

"¿¡Qué demonios, _Rider_!? ¿Hablas en serio?" Preguntó Waver con total incredulidad mirando a su Servant.

"Claro que sí." Respondió Iskandar sin problemas mirando con una sonrisa a su Master.

"¿Pero no se suponía que habíamos venido aquí a luchar con ellos? ¿Cómo puedes perder el tiempo diciendo esas tonterías-

_¡Tack!_

No pudo seguir hablando más cuando fue repentinamente golpeado en la frente por un simple golpe de dedo que casi lo dejo en K.O.

"No seas ingenuo. Ya te dije que la mejor manera de tener ventaja es con algo de diplomacia y ganar buenos aliados." Regaño Rider a su Master.

"Oye, ¿pero que diablos estas diciendo?" Ahora era el turno de Ichigo de protestar ante la insensatez del Rey Conquistador. "No nos has dicho hacer nada de esto. ¿Qué te hace pensar de que ellos se te unirán a ti, así como así?"

"Funciono contigo y _Saber_." Respondió Rider mirando a Ichigo con la misma sonrisa.

"¿Eh?"

"Como_ Saber _y tú estabais desesperados porque no podíais vencer a los otros _Masters_, acepte de buena gana a que os integrarais a mi ejército como mis aliados, he pensado en subir el número de lacayos para mi ejército personal."

"¿¡QUEEE!?"

Ichigo y Waver se estremecieron ligeramente por el grito de sorpresa cargado de ira y indignación y voltearon hacia atrás para ver a Mordred caminando hacia ellos con una cara llena de rabia dirigida hacia Iskandar. Estaba bastante claro que no le gustaba lo que escucho.

"¿Quieres decir que cuando aceptamos aliarnos contigo, en realidad querías que nos convirtiéramos en tus perros lacayos?"

Rider soltó unas risas nerviosas antes de contestar. "Algo así."

Mordred apretó los dientes con más rabia al oír eso. Sabía muy bien que había algo muy sospechoso tras esta asociación y siempre se había mantenido escéptica, aparte de pensar de que no era necesario aliarse. Sin embargo, esto no lo había visto venir.

¿Rebajarse a este imbécil como uno de sus perros falderos así como así?

Preferiría morir antes que servir a un rey de una tierra lejana incluso si es más poderoso que el rey que sirvió antes y era tan devoto. Demonios, incluso su padre se mostraría muy indignado por esas palabras y le dejaría bien claro quien es el rey aquí.

Casi estaba tentada en lanzarle a Clarent como un proyectil hacia la cabeza barbuda de este imbécil y empalarla por completo para hacerle borrar esa maldita sonrisa tan molesta que le daba. Sin embargo, decidió concentrar su frustración y quejas hacia el responsable de esta situación.

"¡Esto es culpa tuya, Ichigo!" Grito mirando con dagas hacia su Master. "Sabía que no debíamos habernos aliarnos con estos patanes, y mira lo que a pasado. ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!"

"¿¡Qué!?" Ahora era el turno de Ichigo de enojarse por la estúpida acusación de su Servant hacia él. Ichigo se acerco hacia donde estaba parada Mordred hasta que su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la de ella.

"Oye, ¿a quién le está echando tú la culpa? ¿eh?"

"A ti, idiota." Espeto Mordred en respuesta. "No debimos habernos aliado."

"¡Oye, yo no tuve la idea de unirme con ese imbécil!" Contraataco Ichigo. "Todo esto fue idea de Ishida quien fue quien insistió en que nos uniéramos. ¡Échale la culpa a él más tarde!"

"¿Y por qué le haces caso siempre? ¿Es que él es tu jefe?"

"Y una mierda, él no es mi jefe."

"Pues ya deja de hacer caso lo que te dicen los demás y haz tus propias decisiones, o lo haré yo."

Y así, tanto Master y Servant se miraron entre sí como un par de perros rabiosos en busca de pelea mientras gruñían como tal. Waver y Rider miraron un poco distraídos esta discusión poco surrealista que no se percataron que uno de los Servants había dado unos pasos hacia el carro.

Entonces...

"Ejem, ejem." Estornudo Lancer, llamando la atención del equipo de Rider y Saber quienes voltearon hacia la dirección donde estaba el hombre con lanza, y parecía que quería declarar algo.

"Perdonad si interrumpo vuestra discusión." Hablo Lancer con voz suave antes de dar otros pasos hacia el carro. "O sea, venís desde no sé dónde, interrumpes este gran duelo, ¿solo para decirnos tal semejante propuesta?"

Él se detuvo un momento.

"Pues lamento decepcionarte, oh Gran Rey de los Conquistadores, pero me temo que solo puedo entregarle el Grial a mi señor." Declaro con un toque de carisma en su cara. Fue entonces que su expresión se volvió sombría y miro con ojos estrechos y peligrosos hacia Rider.

"Y aunque me costara la vida, jamás me rebajaría ante alguien como tú."

Ichigo, Waver y Kon tragaron saliva (este último disimulado) intimidados por el tono malicioso del hombre que mostraban signos de hostilidad.

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Ahora, nuestros protagonistas se voltearon hacia atrás para ver a la otra Saber, quien tampoco estaba nada contenta por la oferta de Iskandar.

"Mira que interferir en una batalla solo por decir tal semejante barbaridad me parece ya un gran escándalo." Declaro ella con un tono relajado y frío. Ella entrecierra peligrosamente los ojos. "¡Como caballero, esto es un insulto a mi honor!"

De nuevo, Ichigo y los demás tragan saliva intimidados por esto.

'_¿Qué le pasa a esta tía?_'

Lejos de verse intimidado por las reacciones de tanto Lancer y la otra Saber, el Rey Conquistador simplemente se rasco un poco la barba, tarareando brevemente.

"Estaría dispuesto a compensaros por ello." Trato de razonar Rider de manera diplomática, pero…

"¡CALLATE!" Gritaron Saber y Lancer al unísono, dejando claro que no querían escucharlo.

Captando la indirecta, Rider ya no hizo ningún intento por no instarlos a aceptar su oferta, estando decepcionado por ello.

"Además…" hablo de nuevo la Saber azul, llamando la atención de Rider. "Yo también soy rey. Jamás podría degradarme a mí misma a ser un seguidor, aunque sea sirviendo a un poderoso rey."

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la expresión de Rider se iluminara de sorpresa.

"¿Tu también eres rey? Haberlo dicho antes. Si es verdad eso, ¿te importaría decirme tu nombre? Yo ya te he dado el mío, y un rey nunca debe avergonzarse de decir su nombre."

La Saber azul entrecerró más los ojos, pero cedió, y se preparo para revelar su identidad.

"Mi nombre es Arturia Pendragon, soy la sucesora del Gran Rey Uther Pendragon." Hablo en voz alta para que todo el mundo la escuchara. "Soy el Rey de Camelot."

Y tras esas palabras, todo el puerto se quedo en completo silencio mientras todos los presentes asimilaban lo que habían dicho.

"¿Rey de Camelot…?" Preguntó Ichigo confuso, pero no pudo decir más cuando escucho a Waver a su lado jadear sorprendido y señalando con incredulidad a la recién identificada como Arturia.

"¿Es una broma? ¿Quieres decir que tu eres el legendario Rey Arthur? ¿Aquel que saco la espada de la piedra, el que derroto a los sajones en Badon Hill, el que fue Rey de Camelot y quien murió en la Batalla de Camlann?"

Los ojos de Rider se abrieron con sorpresa y admiración al escuchar la presentación.

"¡Hooh, que agradable sorpresa! Así que tu eres el famoso Rey de los Caballeros, ¿eh? ¿Quién lo diría? La verdad es que no esperaba que fuera una chica bastante joven como su hija."

Tanto Arturia como Mordred fruncieron el ceño por el comentario que hizo Rider.

Entretanto, había demasiadas preguntas e incógnitas en la mente de Ichigo tras la revelación de la gemela de Mordred, que ni él mismo pudo procesar con precisión. Lo único que se había quedado fue con su nombre, aunque no entendía porque ella lo estaba usando.

"¿El Rey Arthur?"

"Espera un momento." Dijo Kon de repente en el hombro de Ichigo. "¿Ese tal Arthur no era el padre bastardo de Mordred, él que ella mato hace mucho tiempo?"

Ambos continuaron mirando a la otra Saber cuya identidad les hizo entrar en un pozo de confusión, y aún seguían sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. ¿De verdad ella se trataba de la misma persona que les relato tanto Tokiomi y Mordred simultáneamente?

¿Ella era REALMENTE el _padre _de Mordred?

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar o comentar sobre lo que estaba pasando, de repente se escucho un extraño 'Je.' en el aire, llamando la atención del resto.

Pronto el ambiente se lleno con más sonidos similares pareciendo más una extraña carcajada y continuó así durante un pequeño rato. Todos se volvieron hacia el origen de las risas para que era Mordred con la cabeza baja y riendo como loca por alguna razón. No hacía falta decir que esto se estaba volviendo un poco incomodo para Ichigo y los demás verla de esa manera. Solo fue por un momento en que ella levanto la cabeza mostrando una gran sonrisa depredadora en la cara.

"Así que Arturia, ¿eh? ¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre? La verdad es que te queda bastante bien que 'Arthur', ¿no es así, padre?" Hablo en un tono parecido a un gruñido. Un extraño aura llena de malicia empezó a emerger del cuerpo del Caballero de la Rebelión, mientras ella se preparaba para declarar lo siguiente.

"Llevo esperando este momento desde que pensé que podrías ser el segundo _Saber_." Ella apretó la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza. "Ahora por fin vamos a continuar por donde lo habíamos dejado antes."

Captando lo que iba a venir, el Saber azul se preparo para el inevitable choque de espadas, y sabía que esta vez, su oponente no sería uno que no conocía.

La cabeza de Mordred se cubrió con el yelmo con cuernos antes de lanzar un feroz grito de batalla y abalanzarse nuevamente hacia su 'padre.'

_*¡CLANG!*_

Ambas espadas chocan entre sí, enviando chispas al aire y ambas se quedaron estancadas durante un momento para ganar dominio del otro. Arturia miraba con los dientes apretados hacia su 'hijo' aunque no podía ver su cara, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto.

"¡Grrrr!"

Ella gruño mientras ejercía más presión sobre sus brazos y romper el punto muerto que había entre las 2. Aquello funciono mientras lograba empujar a Mordred, separando ambas espadas en el proceso.

Ella balanceó su espada invisible horizontalmente, con el objetivo de bisecar al caballero plateado. Pero el caballero con el yelmo de cuernos se las arreglo para evitarlo haciendo que la hoja invisible golpeara solo el aire. Esta acción se volvió a repetir sin éxito de nuevo, y Mordred decidió imitarla balanceando su espada hacia ella.

En el momento justo, la Saber azul dio un gran salto mortal mientras evitaba la gran hoja plateada y aterrizo justo detrás del caballero. Mordred volteo hacia atrás y reacciono justo a tiempo para ver que su contraparte había aprovechado su abertura para atacarla por la espalda, pero se dio la vuelta del todo para frenar su avance con la espada.

_*¡CLANG!*_

"Ja, necesitaras mucho más para poder matarme de nuevo." Dijo Mordred con arrogancia mientras aún seguía bloqueando su ataque.

Su 'padre' no responde mientras aún mantenía su concentración en la cara. Un gesto que molesto ligeramente al Caballero de la Rebelión.

"¡Aaaah!"

Acumulando más fuerza, Mordred rompió el estancamiento de espadas empujando a su contraparte hacia atrás, dejándola un poco desorientada para que Mordred la aprovechara para balancear su espada.

_*¡CLANG!* *¡CLANG!* *¡CLANG!*_

Arturia se las arreglo para bloquear cada golpe horizontal de la espada de su enemiga mientras retrocedía un poco. Ella dio otro paso hacia atrás mientras evitaba el balanceo de la espada plateada perdiéndose en el aire. Aprovechando esta abertura, la Saber azul se desplazó a gran velocidad hacia su contraparte con armadura roja-plateada para intentar de nuevo bisecarla horizontalmente.

Anticipándose a esto, Mordred esquivó moviéndose hacia la izquierda, pero el filo de la espada logro rozar y penetrar la armadura y raspo ligeramente el vientre, pero no fue muy profundo.

"¡Tch…!" Ella gruño al sentir el dolor del corte en su vientre. Ella rápidamente puso su mano sobre la herida para comprobar que tan grave era, y para su alivio, no era para tanto y solo le hizo sangrar un poco.

"¡Bastarda!" Gruño con furia mientras se volvía hacia su oponente, quien esta ultima trato de arremeter sobre ella.

_*¡CLANG!*_

Otro ensordecedor sonido metálico se escucho como ambos Sabers se miraban entre sí con dagas en los ojos, rabia y determinación.

_*¡CLANG!* *¡CLANG!* *¡CLANG!*_

La tranquilidad de la noche se termino en el preciso momento en que los 2 Sabers comenzaron a luchar entre si hace ya 5 minutos. Varios destellos de chispas emanaron con cada choque de espadas de los Sabers, y debo decir que fue un buen espectáculo.

Ichigo, Kon y Waver observaron esto con cierto asombro y pavor en sus expresiones al ver el espectáculo de choque de espadas.

Así que esto es un combate entre Servants.

Habían entendido que los Servants son seres que habían trascendido a la humanidad convirtiéndose en una fuerza sobrenatural que los superaban en todo. Eran grandes guerreros de antaño y asesinos muy experimentados con una gran cantidad de experiencia en el combate, y debido a que ascendieron a seres espirituales, solo podían imaginar que su forma de luchar era muy similar al de los superhéroes, aunque nunca vio uno en acción.

Para Ichigo y Kon quienes estaban acostumbrados al ver tanta acción sobrenatural, la destreza de ambos no parecía ser muy diferente a la de un Shinigami o Arrancar.

Por otro lado, Ichigo no pudo evitar estar algo preocupado por su Saber. A pesar de su tensa relación y el carácter tan duro que tenía ella, no podía evitar sentir preocupación cuando vio que sufrió su primera herida, aunque no fue nada grave, pero eso demostraba qué a pesar de su reputación, ella también era vulnerable.

"Uh, así que esto es un combate entre 2 _Sabers_. No está nada mal." Comento Rider impresionado mientras observaba entretenido la pelea. Bueno, no tan entretenido.

"Si vas a intervenir para ayudar al Rey de los Caballeros, será mejor que lo olvides." Dijo repentinamente, haciendo que los 3 primeros se fijaran en él y luego notaron que Lancer se estaba acercando hacia el lugar donde estaban combatiendo los 2 Sabers, pero fue detenido por la voz de Rider.

"La _Saber_ roja es mi aliada, y no dejare que te unas a su padre para pelear con ella." Continuó Rider con un tono de advertencia antes de sonreír. "¿Por qué no peleas conmigo que para eso he venido yo?"

Lancer frunció el ceño al oír eso. _Así qué también vino a pelear después de todo_. Pensó sarcásticamente. Tal como dedujo Rider, Lancer quiso unirse a la Saber azul para respaldarla en su lucha contra su doppelänger con armadura gruesa plateada, pero no porque eran aliados. Desde hace media hora antes de que estos 2 aparecieran, él y la Saber que identifico como el Rey de los Caballeros habían estando manteniendo una lucha constante entre sí bastante entretenida hasta que fueron interrumpidos, y ahora ella estaba luchando contra otro Saber en lugar de él.

Él no quiso tolerar que le quitaran al oponente con quien estaba luchando anteriormente, incluso si se trataba de otro Saber, por lo que había tomado la decisión de intervenir, pero viendo que había un obstáculo en forma de carro y su jinete, no tendría más remedio que lidiar con Rider.

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya pensaba qué para estar bien preparado para participar en una guerra, uno debería saber todo lo que conlleva para sobrevivir.

1, no revelar tu identidad y debilidades ante el enemigo.

2, atacarlos con la guardia baja para tener y ventaja.

¡Y 3, no perder el tiempo en hacer estúpidas propuestas!

De hecho, lo que vio aquí oculto en la azotea de un pequeño edificio del puerto con vistas de la batalla, fue una contradicción a esa regla, y le resulto bastante surrealista.

Habían pasado ya media hora desde que él y Maiya habían llegado al lugar de los hechos para presenciar la batalla entre Saber y Lancer, pero al mismo tiempo estaban aquí para buscar y neutralizar al Master de Lancer y así obtener la victoria a su favor.

Sin embargo todo eso acabó debido a la repentina aparición de un elemento inesperado en forma de Rider, quien nada más irrumpir en la batalla, comenzó a presentarse así mismo revelando su identidad así de la nada siendo Iskandar, más conocido como Alejandro Magno, el Rey de los Conquistadores. Y si aquello no fue suficiente, luego les hizo una propuesta muy atrevida y absurda siendo que les entregará el Grial y se unieran a su ejército.

Kiritsugu solo sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿De verdad este tipo era quien casi conquistó el mundo conocido hace mucho tiempo?

Sin embargo, lo que le llamó más la atención fue que no iba solo ya que iba acompañado por otra pareja de Master y Servant, pero la verdadera sorpresa fue que mientras evaluaba a los recién llegados, notó que el Servant que acompañaba a Rider se veía INCREÍBLEMENTE parecido a Saber en términos en apariencia facial y peinado, salvo por la robusta armadura que portaba.

Nada más aparecer en escena, el doppelgänger de Saber se abalanzó repentinamente hacia ella para atacarlo con su gran espada y así comenzó un nuevo combate. No le costó al Asesino de Magos deducir por la destreza y habilidad con la que luchaba el nuevo contrincante que seguramente podría ser otro Saber debido a cómo manejaba su gran espada plateada como lo hace ella, pero eso sería imposible.

Se supone que no debería existir 2 Servants de la misma clase en una guerra.

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, Kiritsugu vio que el combate se prolongaría por un tiempo y a pesar de que su Saber se las arregló para mantenerse al día y ganar algo de ventaja a pesar de estar exhausta por su combate con Lancer, no sabría decir cuánto aguantaría. Al Asesino de Magos solo se le ocurrió una solución viable para equilibrar esto, y es neutralizar a su Master.

Trasladando un ojo en la rejilla de visión de su rifle francotirador, se enfocó en el carro de Rider, e ignorando a este último, vio a los 2 Masters, que para su poca sorpresa eran jóvenes, pero no es para impresionarlo realmente.

Él se centró en el supuesto Master del doppelgänger de Saber siendo un adolescente peli naranja. Apuntando la boca del rifle justo en la cabeza de dicho adolescente con la intención de volarle los sesos de un solo disparo, Kiritsugu se estaba planteando en apretar el gatillo y acabar con la vida de uno de sus oponentes. Puede que el Asesino de Magos haya matado a muchas personas más de lo que había contado, incluso a menores de edad, pero no sabría decir si fuera capaz de volver a hacerlo.

De nuevo sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que esto era una situación de vida o muerte, ya que suponiendo de que si el peli naranja es el supuesto Master de la otra rubia, tendría que neutralizarlo lo antes posible y acabar con esto de una vez.

Con esa resolución, el asesino no dudará en quitar una vida por joven que parezca.

Pero antes…

"Maiya, ¿en qué estado se encuentra _Assassin_?" Preguntó Kiritsugu mediante un comunicador de oído.

"_Todavía sigue ahí…_" Respondió Maiya en la otra línea.

* * *

En una posición poca alejada de Kiritsugu, la asistente de este último también tenía una buena vista del campo de batalla y apuntaba su propio rifle francotirador a cualquiera de los Masters en el carro.

"¿Disparo a uno de los _Masters_?" Preguntó Maiya a cambio.

"_Ia. Es demasiado arriesgado._" Responde Kiritsugu en la otra línea. "_Mejor esperemos una oportunidad._"

"Ryōkai."

Fue entonces que sin darse cuenta, un objeto luminoso azul salió disparado en el aire y se dirigió hacia Maiya por la izquierda a toda velocidad como un proyectil de luz.

Le costó unos momentos a la mujer mercenaria para percatarse, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"¡Ah!"

Afortunadamente, el proyectil no iba hacia su cabeza, sino a la del rifle, atravesándolo por completo. Maiya retrocedió hacia atrás por un sobresalto.

"_¿Dōshita no, Maiya?_" Preguntó Kiritsugu preocupado al oír la voz de su compañera.

* * *

"¡Gah…!"

"¡Oi, bujidesu ka? ¡Maiya!"

Fue entonces que se había dado cuenta de que alguien se había posado justo detrás de él, y su instinto se activó de inmediato al percibir la amenaza por lo que trasladó inmediatamente su mano a la funda de su pantalón para desenfundar su otra arma de fuego y luego volteo su cuerpo hacia la otra dirección para hacer frente a la amenaza.

_¡Booom!_

En el momento en que giro su cuerpo hacia atrás, había logrado extender su arma hacia el costado del atacante y a punto de apretar el gatillo, solo para ser interrumpido cuando se fijo en un extraño objeto en forma de mechero frente a su cara, y lo siguiente que vio fue como expulsaba una extraña nube de humo que envolvió su cara. Lo siguiente que paso fue que rápidamente perdió el control de sus extremidades dejando caer el arma al suelo, y por ultimo, el mercenario cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Su supuesto atacante, Kisuke Urahara soltó un suave suspiro mirando satisfecho al hombre inconsciente. "Vaya, veo que tienes muy buenos reflejos para ser solo un humano. Si hubiera tardado un segundo más en activar el Kikanshinki, de seguro que me habrías perforado el costado en un instante. Veo que no eres un tipo ordinario."

En ese momento, aparece Uryū justo detrás del tendedero mediante un Hirenkyaku.

"¿Te encargaste de la otra persona?" Preguntó Kisuke al Quincy.

"Sí, la deje inconsciente."

"Bien." Asintió satisfecho.

Luego Uryū volvió su atención al hombre inconsciente en el suelo suponiendo que era uno de los Masters enemigos, y por lo que veía, trataba de apuntar junto a su compañera con sus armas francotiradora a cualquiera de los Masters incluyendo a Ichigo.

"Urahara-san, ¿de verdad este tipo trataba de matar a tanto Kurosaki como a Waver?"

"No hay duda de ello." Respondió con un tono serio. "Si bien es cierto que no es necesario que un Master mate a otro, pero en realidad esto no esta prohibido por lo que les puede permitir la libertad de hacerlo para ganar ventaja por muy rastrero que parezca este método."

El Quincy no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esto. Ciertamente a esta gente no le importaba eliminar a sus competidores si eso significaba ganar ventaja o conseguir la victoria, y estuvo a punto de matar a Kurosaki sin que este ultimo se percatara de no ser por la intervención de estos 2.

Esta guerra era realmente peligrosa y no sería nada fácil de ganar.

* * *

"Así que fuiste tú, ¿no?"

Y así, una nueva voz irrumpió en medio del puerto estando un poco amplificada como si alguien estuviera usando un megáfono. A pesar de que aquello no sirvió para interrumpir la batalla entre los 2 Sabers, el resto casi se sobresaltaron y Waver se congelo al instante. Podía reconocer esa voz.

"De todas las posibilidades sobre quien pudo haberme robado el catalizador de invocación de _Rider_, jamás pensé que fuera uno de mis propios alumnos y mucho menos una rata como tú." Continuó hablando la misteriosa voz con un tono de desagrado.

Mientras todos volteaban a su alrededor para ver por donde provenía la voz, Waver simplemente se quedo quieto como una estatua con una cara muy tensa y asustadiza como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Él se aferraba más a la capa de Rider.

"¿De donde viene esa voz?" Preguntó Ichigo mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor, solo para ver que no había nadie más.

"Tampoco imagine que pensarías en participar en la guerra por el Santo Grial. Estoy sorprendido por tu gran insensatez. ¿No es así, Waver Velvet?"

La sangre del chico se heló repentinamente al igual que ensancho sus ojos en shock al escuchar aquella familiar nombración suya. Ahora no cabía duda de quien era.

Fue así, en medio de las sombras se escucho un par de pisadas haciendo un poco de eco y parecía que se estaba acercando hacia nuestros protagonistas por detrás. Instintivamente, Ichigo, Iskandar excepto Waver voltearon hacia dicha dirección para ver una figura acercándose encima de una de las cajas de cargamento. La figura en sí, parecía ser un hombre adulto de mediana edad. Debido a la falta de luz, no se pudo ver su aspecto, pero a medida de qué se acercaba, la luz de la luna hizo su efecto, mostrando sus facciones.

En un momento de inspiración, Waver se atrevió a voltear lentamente la cabeza y cuando lo hizo, vio para su horror lo que más había temido. El individuo era de sin duda un hombre adulto de unos 30 años con cabello rubio claro y ojos verdes brillantes. Lleva un abrigo azul marino con guantes blancos, pantalones negros y zapatos negros. Nada más revelarse ante nuestros protagonistas, el individuo solo se fijaba en el joven británico como un depredador y dio una cruel sonrisa arrogante.

"Hola, Waver."

La mente del joven casi se volvió en blanco al procesar la identidad del hombre, y no pudo evitar soltar unas palabras.

"P-profesor Archibald." Tartamudeo Waver aún en shock.

"Querrás decir Lord El-Melloi para ti, pero sí, ese soy yo." Corrigió el recién identificado como Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald con arrogancia.

Ahora Waver podía sentir como todo su mundo se desmoronaba con la presencia de este hombre a que siempre despreciaba y temía al mismo tiempo. Recordó los momentos más amargos de sus días en la Torre del Reloj asistiendo a las clases del El-Melloi, sobre como este hombre lo mancillaba y menospreciaba por ser un simple mago de tercera categoría y que jamás tendría futuro. Todas las burlas y humillaciones que había sufrido por culpa de este hombre lo había llevado indirectamente a participar en esta contienda, robándole el catalizador de invocación de Iskandar, y así quitándole la oportunidad de aquel pomposo de participar la guerra, y demostraría que era mejor comandando un Servant.

Pensó que no lo volvería a ver en una temporada y aún así todavía no se planteo que haría en cuanto regresara a Inglaterra, pero se había permitido el lujo de no pensarlo siempre que no volviera a ver su estúpida cara de engreído. Y sin embargo aquí estaba, en Fuyuki, y no en Inglaterra llorando por no haber encontrado el catalizador y destrozado por no participar.

A parte del miedo hacia este hombre por lo que le podía hacerle por haber descubierto quién era el que le robó el catalizador, su mente también era un torbellino de confusión.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

¿No se suponía que no debería estar aquí en primer lugar porque ya no tenía su catalizador por lo que ya no podía participar en el ritual?

Y más importante aún. ¿Qué va a hacerle ahora?

"Por tu reacción deduzco de que te estarás sorprendido por verme aquí, ¿verdad?" Continuó hablando Kayneth con su típico tono arrogante.

"¿De verdad pensabas con solo robarme el catalizador de Iskandar, hubieras logrado jugármela y haberte salido con la tuya así como así? Bueno, eso pudo haber ocurrido, pero por suerte tuve otro catalizador a mi disposición y pude invocar a _Lancer_."

Al oír la última frase, todos voltearon hacia donde estaba parado aún Lancer, comprendiendo que el hombre era el Master de este último.

"Oi, este tipo es el profesor de mierda que nos hablaste en medio día?" Preguntó Ichigo mirando a Waver y en referencia a Kayneth.

El chico lo miró por un momento aún temblando de miedo pero asintió en confirmación.

"Vaya, por lo que veo, parece que te has aliado con otro _Master_, imagino, para sacar ventaja." Habló Kayneth arrojando diversión. "La verdad es que no me sorprende demasiado esto teniendo en cuenta lo débil y patético que eres."

Waver se encogió más por el comentario mientras Ichigo y Iskandar fruncieron el ceño. Estaba claro que a ellos no le gustaba a este hombre.

"Dejando eso a un lado, permíteme preguntarte algo…" su expresión se volvió seria y severa. "¿Quieres saber cómo me puse ante la idea de que casi pierdo la oportunidad de participar en la guerra por el Grial? Puede que haya superado ese sentimiento al obtener la reliquia de _Lancer_, pero aún así no dejaba el hecho de que alguien me había robado el de Iskandar sin que me diera cuenta, y no veas la rabia que entró y jure que encontraría a esa sucia rata y le haría pagar por ello."

Waver no pudo evitar tragar saliva al notar como se elevaba la ira de su odiado profesor, y algo le decía que no iban ser nada agradables las consecuencias.

"La verdad es que aún me sorprende de todas las personas que hayas sido tú la rata que se atrevió a burlarse de mí y hacerme quedar en ridículo." Continuo Kayneth. "También me sorprende que un simple mocoso como tú haya decidido participar en esta contienda sin ni siquiera saber nada sobre la guerra. Cómo tu profesor, es mi obligación darte el castigo que mereces por tu insolencia, y ya que estamos en medio de un campo de batalla como enemigos, esto será el castigo indicado."

Waver se estremeció por lo último que dijo. Sabía muy bien de lo que su abominable profesor era capaz de hacer para imponer respeto, y no tendría compasión incluso con un niño como él.

"Tu castigo será que haré que te arrepientas de haber participado en esto, haciéndote experimentar el miedo y el dolor que implica participar en una guerra."

El chico ya no pudo más y sintió como su mundo se quebraba al pensar lo que Kayneth tenía planeado hacer con él. Él se arrodillo haciendo que su cuerpo se arrugara como un ovillo y al borde de las lagrimas.

"¡YA BASTA!"

Kayneth casi se sobresaltó por el inesperado estallido y vio de qué se trataba del otro adolescente quien lo miraba con su propia ira palpable y desprecio en sus ojos.

Ichigo reflexiono todo lo que Waver le había contado sobre este profesor de mierda y ahora que había visto su forma de ser delante de sus propios ojos, ahora no podía evitar odiarlo bastante, sobretodo por sus intenciones hacia el pobre Waver.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, gilipollas de mierda?" Preguntó Ichigo con desprecio. "¿No se suponía que los _Masters_ no deberían matarse entre sí? ¿Qué te da derecho amenazar a este chico solo porque te convenga?"

Waver solo podía mirar sorprendido por lo que su compañero estaba haciendo. ¿Lo estaba defendiendo?

"Solo un cobarde de mierda diría eso. Y cualquiera que amenace por una estúpida razón como tú, merece que lo maten." Dijo esa última frase con malicia en su tono para dejar claro su énfasis.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir algo como ponían sus miradas en el chico peli naranja que había lanzado tal semejante agresivo discurso, y sólo Rider parecía fascinado y admirado por ello. Waver en cambio, solo se quedó mirando incrédulo y a la vez horrorizado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

¿Acababa de insultar al Lord El-Melloi, uno de los magos más competentes del mundo? Cualquiera que se atreviera faltarle el respeto, tendría un deseo de muerte a cualquier precio, y eso era lo que Waver realmente temía.

"¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo, Ichigo?" Tartamudeo Waver mirando a Ichigo. "No deberías haberlo provocado así, él es-

"¡Estoy de acuerdo con el chico peli naranja!" Ahora era el turno de Rider de sorprender a Waver. Ahora el Rey de los Conquistadores estaba dando una mirada severa hacia el arrogante mago.

"¡Escúchame bien, mago!" Gritó tan fuerte Rider para que lo escuchará. "¡Qué sepas que soy consciente de las circunstancias por la que llevaron a mi _Master_ a participar en esto, y sé que tú ibas a ser mi _Master_ en vez de el chaval.

Puedes que tengas razón en que el chaval sea imprudente e inmaduro como mago, pero solo aquel suficientemente bravo como para enfrentarse en el campo de batalla a mi lado tiene derecho a ser mi Master."

Waver podía mirar con asombro y admiración por las palabras de su Servant y parecía que esto funcionaba para vencer el temor que tenía antes.

"¡En cambio, un cobarde como tú que no puede ver lo mejor de su alumno, está a años luz de ser considerado digno de mí!"

Y con una fuerte carcajada del rey, Kayneth no pudo evitar gruñir con ira. ¿Cómo se atrevieron esas escorias a burlarse de él.

¡Pagarán muy caro su osadía!

"_Lancer_… ¡Mata a esos 3 inmediatamente!"

Lancer frunció un poco el ceño al oír eso. Lo único que quería era irrumpir en la batalla entre los 2 Sabers, pero tampoco quería desobedecer las órdenes de su amo y arriesgarse a que este utilizará un Sello de Comando para persuadirlo. Pero pensándolo bien, el objetivo que le ordenó su Master también era el obstáculo que le impedía llegar hacia los 2 Sabers, y no tendría ningún problema en querer lidiar con él.

Preparando su lanza, Lancer se centró en el equipo de Rider. Estos últimos miraban con preocupación a lo que iba a suceder, sobretodo Kon.

"No debiste haber cabreado a ese imbécil…"

Ichigo no le hizo caso mientras aún se centraba en Lancer, y una vez más lamentaba no tener sus poderes para lidiar con este.

"¡Esperad!" Gritó repentinamente Rider antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo. "¡Parece que vamos a tener más compañía!"

Ichigo, Kon y Waver miraron al gran rey pelirrojo sin entender a lo que se refería.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó este primero.

Iskandar solo daba una grata sonrisa al peli naranja antes de fijar su mirada hacia el resto del puerto, mirando aparentemente la nada, pero no era así.

Él alzo los brazos hacia arriba de una manera melodramática.

"¡Héroes renacidos de sus cenizas mediante el Santo Grial y unidos aquí y ahora! ¡Aquellos sumamente cobardes para no mostrarse, SUFRIRÁN LA IRA DE ISKANDAR, REY DE LOS CONQUISTADORES!"

La voz que se extendió por los alrededores del puerto como el eco, fue lo suficiente para interrumpir el combate de los 2 Sabers y fijaron su atención hacia el Rey de los Conquistadores.

"Tch, ¿qué coño le pasa ahora?" Gruño Mordred disgustada por el escandaloso vozarrón de Rider.

No fue un momento después que una risa distante, separada de cualquiera de los presentes, llamo la atención de los demás y entonces un extraño manto de polvo dorado brillante apareció en el aire descendiendo sobre un poste de luz. Todos lo presentes se fijaron en dicho manto siendo la fuente de la voz, y vieron como se materializo en una figura varonil posado encima del poste.

Todos miraron con asombro y pavor al recién llegado y coincidieron de que se trataba de un Servant. Ichigo también parecía estar evaluando a este personaje y no hacia falta decir que él pensaba que vestía de un modo bastante extravagante, no por el atuendo blanco del Quincy o el rojo de Tokiomi. Toda su vestimenta consistía en una extensa armadura de oro brillante seguramente para lucir y el color de su cabello iba a juego con su traje.

El Servant dorado abre sus ojos de color carmesí mirando a Rider.

"Hmm, parece que 2 seres inferiores se atreven a llamarse reyes a sí mismos, incluso ante mi divina presencia." Comento el Servant dorado con una voz seca aunque llena de arrogancia.

"No veo cual es el problema." Respondió Iskandar con una pequeña sonrisa antes de rascarse ligeramente la barba. "Soy Iskandar, el legendario Rey de los Conquistadores."

"Absurdo. Yo soy el único y verdadero rey del cielo y la tierra." Declaro el Servant con autoridad y algo de arrogancia. "Cualquier otro no es más que un farsante."

"¿Tu también eres rey?" Preguntó Iskandar un poco asombrado. "Si es cierto eso, ¿me considerarías el honor de decirme tu nombre? Me gustaría saber que clase de rey eres."

"¡Hmph! Dudo mucho que un bárbaro como tu sea digno de descubrir mi identidad." Respondió el Servant dorado. "Pero si tanto insiste, te daré una pista de ello."

Fue entonces que 4 portales brillantes con un patrón circular aparecieron por encima y alrededor del rey dorado, sorprendiendo a los presentes. De en esos portales, aparecieron lentamente la punta de unas extrañas armas singulares parecidas a espadas y lanzas. Todos se pusieron en alerta.

"Aunque claro, dudo mucho que vayas a seguir viviendo para contarlo." Declaro con una sonrisa malvada en su cara. "Solo espero que dures más que _Assassin_."

Waver y Ichigo se sorprendieron por lo ultimo que dijo.

"Ya veo. Así que tu debes de ser _Archer_, ¿no?" Dijo Rider antes de volverse hacia su joven Master. "Chaval, ¿por casualidad fue así como este acabo con _Assassin_?"

Waver lo miro por un momento mientras reflexionaba lo que había visto a través de su familiar. Todo había sucedido demasiado instantáneo, pero juraría que Assassin había sido alcanzado por 2 proyectiles parecidos a lanzas que lo empalo y no se supo nada más al respecto.

No sabía si las armas que estaba utilizando el Servant dorado fueran exactamente las mismas, pero algo le decía que de algún modo eran parecidas.

"Creo que sí. Lo son."

Y con esas palabras, Ichigo también reflexiono un poco sobre este Servant y el lugar de los hechos donde ocurrió la matanza de Assassin. Según lo que le contó Waver por mediodía, ocurrió en la Mansión de los Toshaka, por lo que solo pudo significar una cosa.

'_¿Este tipo es el Servant de Tokiomi?_'

* * *

Al mismo tiempo Uryū y Kisuke observaron desde el tejado al misterioso Servant aparecer de la nada y también llegaron a la misma conclusión de Ichigo.

"Si _Archer_ esta aquí, ¿entonces Tokiomi también?" Preguntó Uryū con la posibilidad de dar con el Master rojo.

"No lo creo." Negó Kisuke mientras observaba la escena. "Él no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos y de seguro que estaría operando desde un lugar lejano."

Uryū asintió un poco pero tampoco pudo evitar estar preocupado por la seguridad de Ichigo. Incluso si estaba a salvo en el carro de Rider, no creía que hubiera garantías de que saliera ileso si es cierto de que el Servant dorado es capaz de lanzar múltiples proyectiles como su Ginrei Kojaku por lo que no tendría protección contra una lluvia de flechas, además de que parecía que Mordred estaba distraída luchando contra la otra Saber y no sería capaz de ir a socorrerlo.

* * *

Archer se fijo más en el carro y vio algo que le llamo de repente la atención. Su atención estaba centrada en el chico mayor peli naranja.

"¿Hooh? así que tu eres el _Master_ elegido por el Grial, ¿no es así?" Ichigo y los demás solo parpadearon confusos sin entender a lo que se refería Archer, aunque este primero tenía una ligera sospecha.

"Tu debes de ser el octavo _Master_ que el Grial trajo desde otro mundo para participar y te concedió el titulo del segundo _Saber_, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Ichigo se ensancharon de sorpresa al oír como el Servant dorado lo había reconocido así de repente como el octavo participante. Pero si en verdad se trataba del Servant de ese mago rojo, entonces no sería ningún misterio que él haya descubierto su identidad.

"Je, la verdad es que me cuesta creer que el Grial se haya tomado la molestia de atraer aquí a un mero mortal sin ni siquiera ser un mago. Menudo desperdició." Se burlo Archer. Ichigo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por eso.

"No hay nada más absurdo y a la vez menos entretenido que un insignificante insecto. Bueno, no importa. Seréis los primeros en desaparecer." Con eso dicho, apunto sus armas hacia el carro alertando a los que estaban allí.

Mordred, viendo que su Master estaba en peligro, gruño antes de salir corriendo olvidándose de su oponente temporalmente, para tratar de defender a Ichigo y de paso atacar a Archer. Este ultimo se fijo en la Saber roja aproximándose hacia él, y dirigió una de sus armas hacia ella.

* * *

Sin el conocimiento de todos, una sola persona estaba apoyada sobre una pared un poco lejos del campo de batalla. El hombre en si era delgado, iba vestido con unos jeans negros y un chándal blanco con capucha que ocultaba su cara.

El hombre sonreía bajo la capucha con una sonrisa viciosa.

"Matalos, ¡_Berseker_!"

* * *

Y así, un nuevo invitado entro en el campo de batalla llamando la atención de los demás. De la nada, apareció una nube giratoria de un violento color negro y azul profundo emergió del suelo justo al lado de donde estaba el poste en que estaba posado Archer como un tornado enfurecido, que finalmente se disipo en el aire. Cuando lo hizo, solo dejo tras de si una figura humanoide oscura.

La figura en sí, se trataba de un caballero de aspecto tanto majestuoso como aterrador con la armadura negra, tan oscura como la noche. La armadura estaba dispuesta en bordes negros afilados y líneas y diseños oscuros adornados. Estaba bañada en una extraña aura llameante de color oscura como si estuviera poseído por un espíritu maligno, y por la espalda del caballero colgaba varias tiras negras de tela con puntas de metal adornado que parecen una punta de lanza.

El casco era oscuro con una hendidura para los ojos que terminaba con marcas en forma de cruz a cada lado. El área de la boca también estaba cubierta de capas lisas de acero. De la parte posterior del casco colgaba un largo adorno azul oscuro con forma de cola de caballo que se arremolinaba siniestramente por el viento frío.

Nada más aparecer en escena, el Servant de la locura conocido como Barsaker soltó un feroz rugido de guerra bestial que lleno el puerto para anunciar su entrada.

"**¡****RAAAAAAAAAGH****!**"

Todos se estremecieron por el vozarrón diabólico del caballero fantasma y pusieron su mirada en él.

"¿Y-y ese que diablos es?" Tartamudeo Kon intimidado. "¿Un Arrancar o algo?"

"Eso, amigo mio… es _Berseker_." Respondió Rider mientras observaba al nuevo recién llegado.

"_¿¡Berseker!?_" Repitieron Ichigo, Kon y Waver al mismo tiempo.

Ichigo recordó un poco sobre este tipo de Servant a boca de Kisuke, siendo una fuerza a que tener en cuenta y muy peligrosa. A la hora de combatir, son guerreros muy feroces e impredecibles, sedientos de sangre, incansables durante la batalla, y suelen utilizar tácticas de pelea suicidas que ponen en peligro sus vidas con tal de derrotar al enemigo. Según lo último que le contó Kisuke que si había alguien con que comparar a ese tipo de Servant, de sin duda escogería a Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Oye, _Rider_, ¿vas a preguntarle si quiere que se una a ti?" Bromeo de repente Lancer de forma burlona para saber si el Rey de los Conquistadores tuviera la cabeza tan mal para tratar de convencer a ese loco sin cerebro a que se una a él.

Su respuesta no tardo en venir.

"No sé… no parece muy interesado en ello, ¿no crees?" Comento Rider antes de volverse hacia Waver. "Chaval… ¿Es muy poderoso ese _Servant_?"

Waver sacude inmediatamente la cabeza con la cara tensa. "No lo se… ¡No puedo ver nada!"

"¿Qué? ¿No eres un _Master_?" Preguntó Rider con incredulidad antes de inclinarse hacia el chico. "Puedes ver los puntos fuertes y débiles de los _Servants_, ¿verdad?"

A pesar de las replicas de Rider, Waver ve difícil la situación. Ante sus ojos, apenas pudo ver a través del aura oscura de Berseker su armadura negra pero nada más allá de eso como si fuera un objeto inanimado.

"Puedo verlo. Esa cosa negra es, sin lugar a dudas, un _Servant_. ¡Pero no puedo ver sus estadísticas ni nada sobre él!"

Rider asintió al escuchar eso y se dedico a seguir observando al caballero oscuro. Ichigo también se quedo observándolo a la espera de que hiciera un movimiento y se pregunto a quien atacaría primero.

Mordred, por otro lado, estaba indecisa. Ella quería seguir luchando contra su 'padre' pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a que ese presuntuoso dorado o ese loco oscuro atacara a su Master indefenso. Ya no podía confiar en ese imbécil de Rider para cuidarlo en su lugar.

Esta situación la estaba irritando de verdad.

Fue en un momento en que Archer giro su mirada en el recién llegado y se dio cuenta de que este ultimo lo estaba observando en silencio sin decir nada o hacer un gruñido. El rey dorado vio esto un poco molesto como si este perro loco lo estuviera mirando tan a la ligera como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

"¿Quién te ha dado permiso para dirigir tu mirada hacia mí, chucho rabioso?" Preguntó Archer con los ojos entrecerrados de irritación. Fue en ese momento en enseñarle a esa escoria cual era su lugar, y cambio la trayectoria de sus portales y apunto sus armas hacia el caballero oscuro.

Berseker no parecía inmutarse por lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

"Que tu muerte me proporcione algo de diversión, chucho." Declaro cuando las 4 armas salieron disparadas de los portales de luz como un rayo y viajaron a una velocidad impredecible para el ojo humano.

***BOOOM***

Varias explosiones sonaron cuando las 4 armas logrando impactar de lleno sobre el objetivo quien este ultimo estaba parado sin hacer nada. Una nube de polvo se levanto a partir de dichas explosiones, cubriendo la escena

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la rapidez y la precisión de los ataques de Archer, e Ichigo no sabría decir si Uryū pudiera igualar eso.

Archer sonrío mirando la nube de polvo elevándose un poco más pensando que había eliminado a otra escoria como Assassin. Sin embargo, sus suposiciones resultaron ser erróneas cuando sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa y su sonrisa se le borro de la cara al instante por lo que vio.

A través de la nube de polvo una figura oscura emergió de ella como un demonio abalanzándose en el aire hacia el rey dorado con 2 espadas que resultaron ser las armas de Archer ahora tomadas por Berserker. A pesar de haber sido tomado por sorpresa, Archer se las arreglo para esquivar el ataque inminente de un salto, mientras el caballero oscuro balanceo una de las espadas diagonalmente, solo logrando rozar la nada.

El rey dorado logro aterrizar con seguridad al suelo y se quedo mirando perplejo al caballero poseído quien también había aterrizado frente a él a pocos metros. El primero apretó los diente con frustración.

Los espectadores quedaron impresionados por la exhibición de fuerza y precisión de los combatientes Servants, incluyendo al de Berseker.

"Santo Dios, ¿de verdad eso es un _Berseker_?" Preguntó Lancer con asombro e incredulidad.

"La verdad no sabría decirlo, pero para un loco, se le da bastante bien." Reflexiono Rider.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Waver mirando a Rider.

"¿Qué? ¿No lo habéis notado?" Preguntó rascándose la barbilla. "Al parecer logró coger la primera espada que se le venía encima, y la uso para desviar la segunda lanza que se le acercaba, y luego cogió la otra espada."

* * *

Cuando uno hablaba sobre los bersekers, podría imaginar a antiguos guerreros totalmente enloquecidos que iban en primera linea de la batalla sedientos de sangre y sin importar las consecuencias que amenacen sus vidas como ser apuñalado por una espada o ser alcanzado por una lluvia de flechas.

Los bersekers combatían ya sean con armas o sin armas haciendo uso de la fuerza bruta como si fueran animales salvajes desprovisto de lógica y estrategia ya que no les importaba morir o sobrevivir en el campo de batalla. Aquellas facultades hicieron muy famosa su reputación como fieros guerreros a tener en cuenta y también fueron muy temidos en toda Europa durante la Edad Media en la época de las incursiones vikingas.

De sin duda Uryū había aprendido bien de ellos durante las clases de historia, pero _este_ Berseker parecía ser una historia un poco diferente. Dejando a un lado de que se trataba de un ser sobrehumano con increíbles habilidades, si bien la naturaleza de Berseker era típico de un loco descontrolado que no sabría formular un plan o una estrategia, pero lo que acababa de presenciar lo había sorprendido de lleno, y a saber que más trucos bajo la manga tiene.

* * *

La ira y indignación habían superado por completo la incredulidad del rey dorado cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar de rabia, y sus estrechos ojos se fijaban en el perro que se atrevió a ponerlo en esta situación.

"¿¡Primero osas poner tus sucias zarpas en mis tesoros y luego me haces pisar el mismo suelo que tú!?" Bramo el rey dorado enfurecido antes de hacer aparecer más de 16 portales luminosos detrás. "¡Veamos hasta cuándo pueden mantenerte con vida esos malabares tuyos!"

Por el contrario, Berseker no se veía nada perturbado y da un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de desafió. Sin esperar una señal, Archer desato su lluvia de espadas y lanzas hacia su objetivo.

Para cualquier Servant que se viera metido en una situación similar a la de Berseker no hubieran tenido la más mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir a tal encuentro, pero este ultimo se las arreglo para evitar los disparos con movimientos rápidos y precisos, esquivando y evitando casi por completo, y apartándolas con las armas que tenía a manos, desviándolas a un lado con sorprendente velocidad totalmente sobrehumana.

Todos quedaron perplejos por esta sorprendente demostración de evasión sin igual que para los humanos normales le costaba seguir el ritmo. Para aquellos que vivieron experiencias sobrehumanas ya sea en la Sociedad de Almas o el Hueco Mundo, también quedaron sorprendidos por esto. Incluso si Ichigo pensara que como se las arreglaría Kenpachi para sobrevivir a esto, no tenía ni idea.

A pesar de estar bajo presión esquivando y a la vez desviando los innumerables proyectiles que se abalanzaban hacia él sin pausa, el caballero oscuro no se veía nada exhausto y tampoco mostró signos de querer ceder, aunque también sabía que no podía seguir así por mucho más tiempo. Aparte de evitar los ataques de su enemigo, también trataba de buscar una abertura para llegar hasta él y acabar con esto de un solo golpe, pero el rey dorado tampoco parecía estar dispuesto a ceder y el numero de ataques no estaba disminuyendo.

Sin embargo, aquello no lo persuadió y continuó con su implacable marcha de forma incansable, hasta encontrar un espacio libre y decidió aprovecharlo. Fue entonces que dio un gran salto al aire, sorprendiendo al rey dorado.

"¡Tch…!" Gruño Archer viendo que se estaba balanceando sobre él. Inmediatamente, desvía sus portales hacia arriba y continuo disparando su lluvia de lanzas y espadas al aire donde estaba descendiendo Berseker.

El caballero negro se las arreglo para abrirse paso entre la avalancha de armas afiladas apartándolas de un lado a otro y continuó cayendo hacia su objetivo. Al ver la caída inminente, Archer retrocedió hacia atrás, desactivando los portales, y Berseker cayo al suelo sin problemas.

Archer gruño frustrado por esto. No podía creer que le obligarían moverse 2 veces en una misma noche. Y para agregar más su frustración, el caballero poseído aún estaba lejos de terminar y se abalanzo directamente hacia él.

Archer gruño de nuevo mientras invocaba 2 portales y emergieron 2 espadas, y esta vez las sostuvo a mano.

"¡Aaaaah!"

"**¡RAAAAAGH!**"

*_CLANG_* *_CLANG_* *_CLANG_*

Los sonidos de metal chocando contra metal resonaron ruidosamente a su alrededor, y ambos combatientes parecían estar parejos. El rey dorado parecía ser un luchador experimentado y Berseker también, pero este ultimo también utilizaba la fuerza bruta y a veces fue impredecible. Pero aún así Archer se las arreglo para estar igualado.

"Maldito perro, no conseguirás burlarte de mí." Gruño Archer mientras miraba directamente a su molesto oponente. Debido al yelmo oscuro que cubría su cabeza, no pudo ver su cara y la expresión que ponía, pero no le importaba.

Lo borrara del mapa.

Con un fuerte empujón de brazos, Archer hizo retroceder a Berseker antes de que este primero volviera a abalanzarse hacia el ultimo.

*_CLANG_* *_CLANG_* *_CLANG_*

Así ambos continuaron con su danza de choque de espadas provocando chispas que casi iluminaron la oscuridad del puerto. Los espectadores observaron asombrados este espectáculo.

Iskandar mismo también reflexionaba sobre este hecho. Incluso para alguien especializado en el combate a largas distancias, tenía que admitir que también era bastante bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como un Saber, más o menos. De sin duda fue un gran guerrero.

Entretanto, la Saber azul y su supuesto 'Master' la mujer albina observaron a distancia el combate y también hicieron nota sobre lo fuerte que eran los recién llegados.

"_¡Saber!_" Grito preocupada la chica albina hacia su Saber. Esta ultima aún se mantenía firme a pesar de la situación, observando el terrible espectáculo. Sabía que esta guerra no sería nada fácil como pensaba.

En su primer enfrentamiento se había enfrentado a un Lancer bastante hábil con la lanza que le dio bastante batalla durante media hora y su lanza maldita resulto ser un problema para ella cuando ya no pudo recibir respaldo de la albina y peor cuando ya no pudo desatar su Noble Phantasm, aunque aquello no significaba que su derrota fuera asegurada.

De paso apareció de la nada Rider irrumpiendo en su combate y la mayor sorpresa de todas fue su reencuentro con una persona a quien no esperaba ver desde los momentos finales de su vida en aquella colina sangrienta. A parte de su reencuentro y su nuevo enfrentamiento, también estaba un poco confusa de como había sido invocada siendo de la misma clase que ella. Pero eso no fue posible. No podían haber 2 Servants de la misma clase en una sola guerra.

Más tarde aparecieron Archer y Berseker respectivamente quienes demostraron ser amenazas potenciales a parte de Mordred, y sabía que iba a ser difícil lidiar con ellos. Teóricamente ella todavía podía luchar contra un enemigo como Lancer y Mordred, pero no podría decir lo mismo con Archer o Berseker que de sin duda son amenazas potenciales.

El combate contra Lancer que había durado 30 minutos antes la interrupción de Rider y su disparatada oferta, la había dejado un poco exhausta y entumecida por la lanza maldita, pero aún así podía seguir luchando durante un tiempo, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse demasiado ahora.

Con eso, medio miro a su 'Master'

"Irisviel, tenemos que-

No pudo terminar la frase cuando noto alguien acercándose con intenciones hostiles y volteo rápidamente hacia adelante para ver a un enemigo abalanzándose hacia ella con su espada.

*****_CLANG_*****

Arturia logro levantar su espada invisible a tiempo para defenderse a tiempo del ataque inminente de la gran espada plateada-carmesí empuñada por su doppelgänger rojo que impacto justo en ella.

"¿A donde crees que ibas, padre?" Preguntó Mordred con una gran sonrisa desquiciada en su cara. "No sera que pretendías escaparte de mi, ¿verdad? Eso no sería muy típico de ti."

Su contraparte azul apretó los dientes con frustración. Todavía tenía que lidiar con su 'hijo'.

Así comienza el segundo round entre los 2 Sabers.

*****_CLANG* *CLANG* *SLASH*_

El choque de acero continuó resonando por los alrededores como Archer y Berseker continuaron con su danza mortal intercambiando golpes entre si sin llegar a ningún punto. Sin embargo, a pesar del punto muerto, todos los que presenciaron este evento tenían una cosa en mente.

Quienquiera que fuera el Servant vestido de oro, era muy bueno. Para alguien que perteneciera a la clase Archer pueda mantenerse al día con una clase conocido por ser una potencia completa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo significa que el héroe dorado que fue convocado era alguien de gran habilidad, un rey guerrero formidable.

Berseker también se mantuvo al día con el rey dorado bastante bien, incluso daba ciertas dificultades a este ultimo.

_*****CLANG*** ***SLASH*** ***CLANG*****_

Al unir los 2 ataques de Berseker con los suyos, los 2 se quedaron atascados mirándose unos a otros. Archer frunció el ceño ante eso y solo se le ocurrió una forma de salir de esta.

*_BAM_*****

Impulso la cabeza hacia adelante y se golpeó la frente con el casco de su oponente. El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que el caballero negro se tambaleara un poco hacia atrás, pero ahí no termino.

*****BAM*****

Otro golpe se produjo en él cuando el rey dorado levanto un pie mientras el otro lo dejo como único soporte en el suelo, y luego dio una fuerte patada de karate en el cofre que le hizo volar al caballero negro lejos y lo hizo estrellar sobre uno de los cargamentos dejando una gran abolladura en ella y el caballero quedo aturdido.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esto.

"Vaya, parece que ese Goldie tiene bastante fuerza allí." Comentó Rider impresionado rascándose la barbilla.

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

Después de unos momentos, Berseker logro levantarse de entre el contenedor destrozado y gruño como un animal enfurecido mientras miraba a Archer.

"Tch, no eres más que un maldito perro rabioso." Gruño Archer en respuesta.

Sin perder el tiempo, el caballero negro se dirigió hacia otra farola y hundió sus manos sobre el poste enterrado en el suelo. Todos observaron curiosos preguntándose que tramaba, aunque algunos tenían una ligera idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Fiel a su predicción, Berseker saco sus manos de la tierra con la parte posterior del poste arrancada del suelo y levantada entre sus manos con una increíble fuerza sobrehumana como Hércules (o para Ichigo; Chad). Todos quedaron en shock por la exhibición de fuerza de este primero.

Sin perder ningún minuto, Berseker balanceo el poste como un arma improvisada hacia su objetivo principal para aplastarlo como un matamoscas.

*****SMASH*****

La gran fuerza del impacto sobre el suelo fue tan sordo que hizo temblar ligeramente la tierra. Por suerte, el rey dorado evito el ataque antes de un salto y aterrizo encima de uno de los contenedores.

"¡Maldito insolente! Con eso no lograras vencerme jamás!" Grito Archer con ira a Berseker.

A este ultimo no le importaba escuchar más tonterías provenientes del Rey Dorado, y por ello reanudo su ataque abalanzando su arma improvisada hacia Archer, que este ultimo volvió a esquivar.

_*****CLANG*** ***SLASH*** ***CLANG*****_

Al mismo tiempo los 2 Sabers continuaron con su propio choque de espadas a velocidades ridículas y las 2 parecían estar parejos entre sí. Aunque la azul se encontraba exhausta por su combate anterior con Lancer, logro mantener el ritmo con normalidad y no había signos de dejarse vencer. Su contraparte roja también tenía el mismo espíritu y siguió luchando de par en par.

Normalmente, Arturia era mejor espadachina más hábil que su oponente, mientras que Mordred solo fue capaz de seguirle el paso mediante el uso de pura fuerza y determinación.

*_CLANG_*

Arturia contrarrestó otro golpe de su enemigo, esta última la ataco sin fin. Tal ferocidad, no se habría sorprendida si hubiera sido convocada como Berseker, aunque dudaba demasiado que sería igual que el caballero negro que actualmente estaba luchando contra Archer. Aún así, ella se ajustaba a su estilo de batalla con bastante facilidad.

Bloqueando otro ataque, ambos Sabers se miraron directamente de nuevo.

_*****CLANG*****_

Ambas espadas colisionaron entre ellos, y sus respectivos portadores se miraron una vez más.

"¿Qué te pasa, Arthur? ¿Estoy demostrando ser un gran desafío para ti?" Preguntó burlonamente bajo su yelmo.

En vez de responder, Arturia solo miraba desafiante a su oponente, ya que no quería desconcentrarse y darle ventaja por lo que mantuvo una mirada concentrada a pesar de la presión que la estaba dando. Reuniendo las reservas de fuerza que le quedaba, Arturia logro separar su arma de la de su 'hijo' de un empujón y luego aprovecho dicha abertura para abalanzar su espada.

_*****SLASH*****_

"¡Gah!"

Mordred gruño de nuevo cuando la espada invisible hizo un corte en su manga derecha. Ella retrocedió un poco y luego evaluó un poco la situación. Comprobando la herida, vio que estaba brotando un poco de sangre, y aunque no era tan grave al igual que la del pecho, no dejaba el hecho de que había sido herida 2 veces en este combate. Mirando hacia adelante, vio a su 'padre' con una expresión tranquila en la cara y sin ninguna herida.

Estaba irritada. Acababa de sufrir 2 heridas aunque no eran tan importantes y superficiales, pero eran daños de todos modos, y ni siquiera logro hacerle ninguna a ella a cambio. Ella vio como su 'padre' que pese a no haber recibido ningún corte, estaba jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sin embargo aún mantenía esa mirada tan llena de firmeza y determinación que marcaba en sus ojos como una viva imagen de la concentración y fuerza en la que representaba ella.

Incluso si su cara lucia exhausta y tensa, aún mantenía esos ojos que tanto llamaba la atención a Mordred. Esa maldita mirada que tenía en los ojos cuando ella le anunció su verdadero linaje… la misma mirada que le dio durante su ultimo encuentro durante la Batalla de Camlann, y por ultimo la misma mirada que le dio en sus últimos momentos cuando ella la mato.

Frío y distante… era similar a una mirada desdeñosa. Esto es lo que ella sentía cada vez que la miraba en ese entonces e incluso ahora. Ella apretó los dientes enfurecida, ya que esto era un recordatorio de por qué odiaba tanto a su 'padre' como a cualquier persona en el mundo.

"¡Aaaaaaaah!"

Fue entonces, que llevado por la furia, el Caballero de la Rebelión apretó su agarre de hierro sobre la empuñadura de Clarent y cargo directo hacia ella como un toro.

_*****CLANG*****_

Ella derribó su espada sobre la invisible de su padre. Chispas rojas comenzaron a emanar de la espada del primero mientras ella la miraba directamente.

"¡No te creas que me hayas vencido solo porque hayas logrado herirme 2 veces!" Replicó Mordred mientras miraba al Rey de los Caballeros. Arturia apretó los dientes tratando de no ceder ante la presión, y como antes, logro empujar a su oponente fuera, pero esta ultima no se dejo arrastrar como las otras veces, y se detuvo a unos pocos pasos y alzo su espada.

_*****SLASH*****_

"¡Guh…!"

Arturia había retrocedido para evitar la mayor parte de la estocada, pero no pudo evitar que el filo de la punta hiciera un corte encima del hombro izquierdo. No era muy profunda, pero la dejo un poco entumecida.

"¡_Saber_!" Grito Irisviel preocupada.

Mordred sonrío casi victoriosa. Había logrado hacer sangrar al Rey de los Caballeros por segunda vez, y aunque la herida que le acababa de proporcionar no era para tanto en comparación como en Camlann, fue un poco satisfactorio ya que no muchos habían lograr herirlo incluso de esa manera.

"¡_Saber_! ¿Estas bien?" La mujer albina corrió preocupada hacia la Saber azul, pero esta ultima levanto un brazo en modo recto.

"¡No te acerques, Irisviel!" Grito ella haciendo detener a la mujer aún preocupada. "Retrocede." Ella grito mientras volteaba la cabeza para mirarla.

Mordred miro por un momento a la mujer detrás de su 'padre' y enseguida comprendió que podría ser su Master. Fue entonces que dibujo una extraña sonrisa dentro del yelmo.

"Oye, Arthur, ¿por casualidad ella es tu _Master_?" Preguntó señalando a Irisviel.

Al oír eso, Arturia se volvió inmediatamente hacia su 'hijo' con la guardia en alta, mientras Irisviel también la miraba.

"Incluso desde esta distancia se ve muy hermosa. No creo que hayan mujeres tan hermosas como en nuestro tiempo en Camelot." Comento Mordred mientras seguía mirando a la albina. Dicha albina se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar eso aunque también se sentía un poco confusa.

"Eh, mujer, estoy seguro de que debes considerarte como la mujer más afortunada del mundo por poder comandar a alguien de renombre como el legendario Rey de los Caballeros, ¿no es así?"

Dicha mujer solo daba una mirada confusa a la otra Saber sin comprender lo que decía.

"Vamos, no me mires así. Cualquiera daría lo que fuera para estar al lado de mi 'padre', y no muchos podrían ser tan afortunados de ser su _Master_." Continuó hablando Mordred.

"¿D-de tu padre? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quien eres exactamente?" Preguntó Irisviel confusamente.

"Iris-

El sonido a metal la interrumpió haciendo que se fijara en su oponente para ver como el yelmo con cuernos se contraía y se fusionaba con el resto de la armadura, para así rebelar el rostro del usuario. Cuando la ultima pieza del yelmo se había ido y toda su cara quedo al descubierto, los ojos carmesí de la albina se agrandaron con sorpresa y shock.

Ojos esmeraldas.

Cabello rubio dorado.

Incluso desde esta distancia, ella pudo evaluar el rostro del caballero con armadura plateada y sin dudarlo, la comparo con la de Saber. Ambas se veían increíblemente idénticas como si fueran gemelas, salvo qué esta primero se veía de manera informal debido a su peinado de aspecto salvaje al igual que la expresión de su cara y la sonrisa descarada que ponía por la reacción de la mujer. Todo en contraste con la de Saber.

Después de un momento de silencio, ella hablo.

"Mi nombre es Mordred, el único y legitimo sucesor del Rey Arthur Pendragon, y en esta guerra, estoy bajo la clase _Saber_." Se presentó Mordred con orgullo en su voz.

Demasiado decir que Arturia y Irisviel fueron tomadas por sorpresa por esto fue un eufemismo. Irisviel ya había oído hablar sobre las leyendas artúricas, y uno de los más famosos fue el infame Mordred quien fue el hijo bastardo del Rey Arthur, y quien acabo asesinándolo en Camlann, acabando de esa manera con su leyenda.

"¿Ha-has dicho Mordred?" Preguntó Irisviel desconcertada. "¿Quieres decir que tu eres el hijo de Arturia, el quien lo mato en Camlann?"

Ella asintió aún luciendo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¡Pero, espera!" Exclamo de repente Arturia. "¿De verdad dices que fuiste clasificada como un _Saber_?"

En cuanto a Arturia, solo estaba desconcertada al oír lo siguiente que dijo cuando menciono como fue clasificada. Desde un principio, ella ya había sospechado que su 'hijo' parecía un Saber por el modo en que utilizaba la espada y la manejaba, aunque luego deshizo ese pensamiento cuando creyó que podría ser un Berseker, pero de nuevo lo deshizo cuando vio al verdadero Berseker aparecer en escena, y luego retomo el anterior pensamiento que podría ser un Saber, y esto fue ya confirmado.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que estaba mal…

"¡Eso no puede ser!" Protesto Arturia aún desconcertada mirando a Mordred. "No pueden haber 2 _Sabers_ en una misma guerra."

Tal era la confusión del 'Rey' de los Caballeros por este esquema de que el Caballero de la Rebelión también haya sido invocada en la misma clase que ella, que no pudo encontrar ninguna respuesta lógica.

Mordred solo daba una sonrisa encantada al ver la expresión estupefacta de su 'padre', algo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver en vida, y lo estaba disfrutando en este momento.

"Bueno, ¿y a mi qué me cuentas? Yo tampoco se lo que esta pasando, pero ahora me da igual." Dijo la ultima frase con una sonrisa salvaje. "Ahora qué se que tu también estas aquí como oponente, por fin vamos a justar cuentas por donde lo dejábamos antes, ¿qué te parece?"

Arturia se puso en guardia a la espera de que su doppelgänger reiniciara el ataque. Sin embargo, nunca vino cuando este ultimo añadió algo más.

"Por cierto…" Dijo mientras ponía su mirada a la albina. "Volviendo a lo de antes, dime como te sientes al ser la _Master_ de mi padre."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿De qué hablo? Pues es muy obvio." Ella respondió mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre la cadera. "Como te dije, nadie tiene la oportunidad de formar pareja con el legendario Rey de los Caballeros, y mucho menos una plebeya como tú, por lo que deberías sentirte muy honrada por ser su _Master_ y comandarla, y quien sabe, incluso tal vez puedas aprovecharte para hacer lo que quieras como tenerla en la cama, sujetarla y hacerla toda tuya…"

Decir que esto se estaba volviendo bastante incomodo por la grosería que estaba escupiendo el Caballero de la Rebelión tan descaradamente se estaba volviendo muy visible entre las otras chicas. Justo cuando Arturia estuvo a punto de replicar, Mordred volvió a hablar repentinamente.

"Pero te advierto que estas cometiendo un grave error…" Dijo con una extraña sonrisa, captando la atención de las 2. "Si bien, tal vez te considerarías como la mujer más afortunada, pero te estarías equivocando al creerte eso, si supieras su verdadero rostro."

Al ver como las 2 parecían estar escuchándola con atención, ella continuó.

"Qué sepas que el Rey de los Caballeros al que tanto idólatras no le gusta las mujeres, pero aún así se caso con una mujer bastante hermosa como tú, pero él nunca la amo, ya que solo la utilizaba para su beneficio y por ello su vida fue una desgracia al servir a un rey que no entendía sus sentimientos y no ser concebida con hijos al que amar, y más tarde fue ejecutada. Por eso, te advierto que te lo pienses 2 veces al acercate con él, si no quieres acabar como ella."

"¡Ya basta!" Bramo Arturia sacando a fuera su propia ira hacia su hijo bastardo. "No digas ninguna palabra más…"

Sin embargo, Mordred parecía muy lejos de ser persuadida, y parecía estar divirtiéndose con el malestar de su 'padre' y quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Con eso, dibujo una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

"¿Qué pasa?" Burlo Mordred fingiendo ignorancia. "¿Acaso tu _Master_ no es otra herramienta para ti?" Su sonrisa se ensancho más pareciendo desquiciada. "¿Acaso tu _Master_ no es otro reemplazo para Guinevere?"

Habiendo perdido los estribos finalmente y la compostura firme que la representaba, el Rey de los Caballeros se dejo llevar por el juego del Caballero de la Rebelión y se abalanzo a toda velocidad hacia este ultimo.

_*****CLANG*****_

Mordred logro detener el arremetido de su 'padre' con Clarent, pero el impacto fue tal que casi obligo al primero a perder el equilibrio y dar unos pasos hacia atrás, pero logro mantenerse firme. Habiéndose recuperado de su asombro por el inesperado arremato de su oponente, Mordred se fijo en la expresión del Rey de los Caballeros, y casi quedo nuevamente sorprendida al ver que parte de su apariencia tranquila y concentrada habían desaparecido para ser reemplazado por ira y rabia.

Esto era algo totalmente nuevo para Mordred ya que nunca había visto al imperturbable Rey de los Caballeros de esa manera. Sin embargo, enseguida dejo de lado su asombro y dibujo una gran sonrisa desquiciada en su cara, ya que

Por fin.

Finalmente después de tantos intentos de impresionarla, intimidar, hacerla rabiar, u otra cosa, había logrado hacer que el Rey de los Caballeros perdiera la compostura cayendo en su juego y adoptara una expresión que no esperaba ver en ese rostro tan vacío de emociones a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver e incluso en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Verla de esa manera la reconfortaba de alguna manera. Es como si ella por fin la estuviera viendo como un desafío.

"¿Por qué pones esa cara? Nunca te había visto así." Preguntó burlonamente. "¿Te has cabreado por lo de Guinevere? No esperabas que reaccionarías así por alguien a quien destrozaste la vida."

La Saber azul tomo la delantera y realizo un ímpetu de ataques de espada que obligo a Mordred retroceder mientras ella seguía. Siendo tomada por sorpresa, Mordred se alejo para salir de su frenesí de ataques y luego se fijo en su oponente quien se había detenido en seco con la cabeza gacha, y ya no parecía emanar más ira como antes.

Irisviel parecía estar preocupada por el estado de su Saber por el rebato que hizo antes y solo podía mirar desde a distancia incapaz de hacer nada.

Solo fue un momento de silencio que Arturia hablo.

"Sera mejor que no hables en medio de una batalla…" Ella dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su doppelgänger con una expresión indescifrable y ira aún emanando en sus ojos. "Si vas a morir, te sugiero que no cometas una imprudencia."

Lejos de ser intimidada por la fría amenaza de su padre, Mordred solo sonreía macabramente incluso luciendo con un corte de sangre en la mejilla (por uno de los últimos ataques de Arturia) y una línea bajando, había demostrado que definitivamente era un desafío para ella incluso en términos de palabrerías.

"Descuida, no volveré a cometer ese error de nuevo." Respondió como el yelmo se recomponía a través de la armadura hasta cubrir nuevamente la cabeza. "¡Esta vez caerás!"

Y así, ambas Sabers reanudaron su pelea.

_*****CLANG*****_

Archer levanto los brazos para detener la caída del poste de luz abalanzado con fuerza por Berseker, y logro mantenerlo entre sus manos con algo de dificultad.

"¡Ghr…!" Gruño frustrado el rey dorado mientras aún sujetaba el poste. "¡Basta de juegos!"

Por encima del poste aparecieron varios portales dorados y de ellas emergieron varias armas afiladas.

_*****SLASH*** ***SLASH*** ***SLASH*****_

El poste voló en mil pedazos cuando las estacas, espadas, etc hicieron mellas en ella, dejando el arma improvisado de Berseker totalmente inservible.

Archer puso un pie adelante, aunque no estaba muy contento.

"Debo admitir que me has causado bastantes problemas para hacerme llegar a esto, chucho." Hablo el rey en voz baja con un tono lleno de indignación. "Pero eso se acabo…"

Y de la nada, numerosos portales, el doblo que antes, aparecieron justo detrás de él.

"¡Juro que tu osadía te causara la peor de las muertes!" Grito Archer con sed de venganza. "¡Chucho sarnoso, no dejaré ni las cenizas de tu cadáver!"

Mientras Berseker no se veía visiblemente impresionado o amenazado, no se podía decir lo mismo por la audiencia quienes veían en shock esta exhibición.

"No me jodas, ¿hasta cuanto puede crear este?"

* * *

"¿Cómo puede invocar tantas armas?" Preguntó Uryū igualmente desconcertado al ver esto.

"Impresionante, así que eso es todo su Noble Phantasm." Comentó Kisuke mientras observaba la exhibición. "Tal como dije antes, esas armas que ves son reliquias que utilizaba este individuo en vida, aunque no sé si podía invocarlos de manera instantánea como en esos portales, pero de seguro que debió de haber tenido un gran almacén de armas para guardar todo eso."

Uryū reflexiono esas palabras y se preguntaba además de Berserker, quien podía ser este poderoso guerrero dorado y que tipo de leyenda trascendió para tener todo ese arsenal que veía.

Solo una cosa le dejo bien claro. No creía que luchar con este individuo será tarea fácil.

* * *

Entretanto, a varios kilómetros del campo de batalla, Kirei observo la escena a través de la vista de Assassin, y de inmediato informo a su amo de esto.

"Parece que Gilgamesh va a ir muy en serio." Informo Kirei hacia Tokiomi a través de la radio. "Creo que va a usar la _Gate of Babylon _a pleno poder."

En el sótano de la iglesia, Tokiomi escucho el mensaje de su aliado a través de un fonógrafo. Él asintió decepcionado mientras estaba sentado con la cabeza baja.

"Así que vas a enseñar constantemente tu Noble Phantasm a los demás…" Reflexiono sobre las acciones de su Servant. "Qué imprudente."

"¿Cuál es su decisión, maestro?" Preguntó Kirei a través de la radio.

Sin dudarlo, Tokiomi levanto un brazo al mismo nivel de su cabeza y observo sus Sellos de Comando circular. El Noble Phantasm era el último recurso que un Servant podía ejercer solo en casos de emergencia y el hecho de usarlos así de repente sin pensarlo 2 veces era una enorme imprudencia que cualquier Servant pudiera cometer. Tal vez el Gate of Babylon sea uno de los Nobles Phantasms más fuertes (para opinión de Tokiomi) y podría eliminar a cualquier Servant o incluso un ejército, pero su principal objetivo es solo uno, y los demás Servants y Masters presentes podrían coger la información y aprovecharla para la próxima vez.

Y eso era que el mago rojo no quería, puesto que sería un revés para sus planes y les traería desventajas en las próximas batallas.

Con eso, tomo una decisión…

"Por el poder que me otorga este Hechizo de Comando…" los sellos de su manga comenzaron a iluminarse en un resplandor carmesí cuando había comenzado a recitar el conjuro. "Rey de los Héroes, apacigua tu ira y envaina tus espadas."

Tras decir esto, una sección de los sellos desapareció con el resplandor.

* * *

Una extraña sensación a hormigón recorrió el cuerpo de Archer cuando sintió que su cuerpo no se movía sin el permiso de sus músculos o cerebro como si lo traicionarán. No solo eso. Sus armas tampoco se movían de su lugar como si ya no tuviera el control sobre ello.

Enseguida entendió porque.

"¿Te atreves a ordenarle a un rey que se retire?" Escupió furioso, sin ser visto por su Master. ¿Dejar la pelea así como así sin hacer nada? ¿Abandonar la lucha como un cobarde y dejar que ese perro loco negro se salga con la suya?

"Los tienes muy puestos, Tokiomi." A pesar de que quería desobedecer completamente la orden, no podía sin importar cuanto protestarán sus miembros.

Así fue como funcionaban los Sellos de Comando de los Masters y así es como los Masters controlaban a los seres que transcendieron a la humanidad conocidos como Espíritus heroicos, y por tanto, Gilgamesh, el rey semidiós de Uruk, no era una excepción.

Sin nada más que hacer, Archer extendió su brazo hacia la izquierda y de repente todos los portales luminosos desaparecen de la nada al igual que las numerosas armas que yacían esparcidas por el suelo que pronto se evaporo en varias nubes de polvo dorado.

"Parece que te han salvado la vida." Murmuro el rey dorado con mal humor antes de volverse hacia el resto. "¡Chuchos! Para nuestro siguiente encuentro, espero que hayáis reducido vuestro número. Solo un héroe es digno de ser mi oponente."

Y sin otras palabras, el rey dorado también desapareció en una nube de polvo dorado y ya no se supo nada más. Todos estaban confusos por esto.

"Neh, ¿qué a pasado?" Preguntó Kon confusamente. "¿Por qué se a ido de repente sin más?"

"Esta claro que el _Master_ de _Archer_ es menos terco que él." Rider dio la respuesta. "Así es como funcionan los Sellos de Comando."

El Servant grande miro a Ichigo. "Por cierto, pelo picudo. Espero que sepas tu también como funcionar los Sellos de Comando, ¿verdad?"

"Uh, sí. Ya me lo explicaron todo antes de venir aquí." Respondió Ichigo mientras recordaba todo lo que le explico Kisuke sobre los sellos. "Dicen que puedo controlar las acciones de _Saber _pero no puedo utilizarlo más de 3 veces si no quiero perderlos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, poseer los 3 sellos es de vital importancia para cualquier _Master_, pero parece que nuestro amigo goldie obligo a su _Master_ a usarlos si no quería que este primero hiciera una grave imprudencia como rebelar su Noble Phantasm ante el enemigo, y como en consecuencia, _Archer_ se vio obligado a detener su ataque y abandonar el campo de batalla por ordenes de su _Master_." Explico Rider pasivamente mientras Ichigo y Waver lo escucharon con atención y grabaron esas palabras para tenerlo en cuenta en una situación similar.

"Ah, otra cosa." Dijo Rider de repente captando más la atención de los Masters. "Todavía esto no a terminado."

Fijándose ahora hacia adelante donde estaban combatiendo antes los 2 guerreros, solo quedaba el caballero negro quien ahora los estaba observando en completo silencio e inmóvil como una estatua. A pesar de su incomodo e intimidante silencio, Ichigo, Waver y Kon no pudieron evitar mirar con preocupación y algo de temor ante la forma fantasmal del caballero negro debido a las habilidades que presenciaron en su batalla contra el Servant dorado, además de saber que tendrán que enfrentarse a él.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Waver fue el primero en preguntar sin entender claro la situación.

"¿Cómo que 'qué hacemos'?" Preguntó con incredulidad Rider hacia su joven Master. "Pues esta claro." Declaro mientras se volvía hacia Berseker. "Dudo de qué nos deje marchar por lo que estoy seguro de que querrá batirse con nosotros, y nosotros no tenemos más remedio que responder."

Eso era lo último que tenía que escuchar Ichigo.

Normalmente al veterano de la Guerra de Invierno no le preocupaba a este tipo de situación debido a que ya se había enfrentado a numerosos enemigos más fuertes que el anterior pero aún así con un poder y una destreza abrumadora que siempre lo dejaba en graves dificultades como Kenpachi, Grimmjow o Nnoitra, incluyendo Ulquiorra, y no creía que Berseker fuera tan diferente a estos 4 anteriores teniendo en cuenta la destreza y forma de luchar que vio cuando lucho hace un momento contra Archer.

Sin embargo, después de 2 años y medio sin sus poderes de Shinigami, viviendo una vida pacifica (no tanta) sin embarcarse en una situación parecida a esta, no podía evitar sentir tanto temor por esto. Su única opción sería llamar a su Saber para que le ayudara a Rider a combatir al caballero negro, pero por desgracia en estos mismos momentos esta luchando contra la otra Saber que tanto se parecía por alguna razón a esta primera.

"Oi, _Lancer_, ¿qué tal si formamos equipo para vencer a ese tipo?" Pidió Rider de repente al Servant de la lanza a su lado para poder tener ventaja juntos contra Berseker.

Sin embargo, este suelta una pequeña risa.

"La verdad es que no estoy del todo seguro de unirme a un bárbaro como tú." Declaro Lancer sin rodeos. "Además, creo que soy capaz de lidiar con él solo."

El caballero negro todavía seguía sin reaccionar o mover un músculo mientras seguía observando a los 2 Servants frente a él, y uno pensaría que era lo que estaría pensando este primero para atacar a sus oponentes. Antes de que pudiera ejecutar su ataque, de repente escucho unos sonidos estridentes procedentes de detrás de sus oponentes. Casi parecían a choque de espadas.

Fijándose un poco, noto a 2 figuras a varios metros detrás de Rider y Lancer luchando ferozmente entre sí con cada golpe de sus respectivas espadas. Algo le había llamado la atención al Servant de la locura al ver a los 2 Sabers, pero no se sabía porque ni era percatado por los otros 2 Servants y Masters.

Solo fue cuando su mirada se enfoco más en los Sabers combatientes hasta el punto de 'reconocerlos' al instante por la forma en que lucían sus ropas y la forma en que luchaban, y así provoco una extraña reacción que alerto a los Masters. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente a la vez que emitía unos extraños sonidos pareciendo más bien a gruñidos. Luego inclino su cuerpo quedando casi de cuclillas mientras seguía temblando. Aquella vista preocupo inmediatamente a los espectadores.

"¿Qué le pasa ahora?" Preguntó Ichigo mientras seguía observando al extraño comportamiento del caballero negro.

"_**¡**__**RAAAAAAAAAAGH!**_"

El caballero se levanto soltando un potente aullido sobrenatural de guerra que se extendió por todo el puerto, llamando la atención de todos e incluso interrumpió el combate entre los 2 Sabers quienes se giraron para saber lo que pasaba.

Con una increíble velocidad inhumana, Berseker se movió hacia adelante cogiendo lo que quedaba del poste de la farola, que aún se podía utilizar como arma improvisada, y luego cargo directo hacia sus objetivos, pasando por encima de Rider y Lancer de un gran salto. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por esto, pero más aún cuando Ichigo dedujo quien era el objetivo.

"¡_SABER_, CUIDADO!"

Mordred escucho el grito de su Master cuando se dio cuenta de que algo se les venía encima justo entre ella y su 'padre'.

"_**¡RAGH!**_"

*_SMASH_*

El hormigón se rompió cuando las 2 Sabers saltaron rápidamente de sus respectivas posiciones. Ambas se levantaron para ver en el medio a Berseker sosteniendo su poste utilizado como una porra gigante que al impactar en el suelo provoco una enorme grieta a su alrededor.

"¡_Berseker_, bastardo…! ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en este duelo nuestro?" Declaro Mordred enojada mientras señalaba a Clarent al caballero negro. "Juro que-

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase cuando repentinamente Berseker desvió su mirada hacia ella con un gruñido que provoco que el Caballero de la Rebelión se apagara por un momento. A pesar de su habitual bravuconería, incluso ella tenía que admitir que había algo extraño en la forma en que la estaba mirando.

No tuvo que esperar más cuando Berseker cargó repentinamente hacia el Caballero de la Rebelión con un grito de guerra.

Al detenerse justo en frente de ella, el caballero negro bajó el poste de metal en sus brazos apuntando directamente a la cabeza de la rubia.

_*****SLASH*** ***SLASH*** ***CLANG*****_

Se intercambiaron varios golpes entre los 2, los ataques del primero tenían suficiente peso detrás de ellos para realmente asombrar a Mordred. Levantándose rápidamente, dio un paso atrás para mantener cierta distancia entre ella y Berserker.

_*****CLANG*** ***CLANG*****_

Fue un intento inútil. El caballero negro rápidamente la alcanzó y levantó su arma una vez más.

"¡Tch, no me darás con esa mierda!"

Vertiendo energía en sus extremidades, Mordred dio un paso adelante con un estallido audible.

Sin detenerse, comenzó a contrarrestar cada uno de los ataques de Berserker.

_*****SLASH*****_

Pasando a un lado, vio una abertura. Clarent rozó la armadura de su oponente, pero el ataque en sí hizo poco para dañarla. Apretando los dientes con ira, lanzó otro asalto, su espada dirigida al cuello del caballero negro. Sin embargo, tuvo un éxito limitado, ya que cada vez que hacía un movimiento, el Caballero Negro encontraría fácilmente una manera de superarla.

¿Qué demonios era él?

"_**¡RAAAGH!**_"

"¿Eh…?"

Antes de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, Berseker balanceó su poste de manera horizontal directamente hacia ella.

*****BAAM*****

El Caballero de la Rebelión salió volando por el aire cuando el arma improvisada del caballero negro golpeo como un enorme bate de beisbol en el torso de esta primera y se estrello fuertemente sobre uno de los contenedores provocando un gran abolladura en el lugar del impacto, y poco después no hubo ningún movimiento allí. Parecía que Mordred estaba fuera de combate.

"_¡SABEEER!_" Grito Ichigo con horror mirando el lugar del impacto.

Una vez que uno de sus enemigos estaba fuera de combate, enseguida Berseker se volvió hacia la otra Saber, quien esta ultima se puso en guardia. El primero no perdió el tiempo cuando dio un gran salto al aire balanceando el poste por encima de él

_*****CLANG*****_

El poste se estrello por encima de la espada invisible de la Saber azul, quien esta última había bloqueado el arma improvisada de Berseker con relativa dificultad. Arturia misma se había quedado asombrada por la tremenda fuerza del otro oponente, y pudo decir que esto si era un verdadero Berseker en contraste con su 'hijo'.

Apretando los dientes, Arturia logro reunir fuerza necesaria para empujar al caballero negro por el aire y este ultimo aterrizo un poco lejos. Aquel ultimo ataque sirvió para entumecer más al Rey de los Caballeros, y más aún por el corte que le dio el Caballero de la Rebelión. Ella retrocedió mientras jadeaba un poco.

Berseker cargo una vez más.

"_**¡**__**GAAAHG**__**!**_"

"¡Hah…!"

Y así continuó el duelo…

Ichigo gruño preocupado mientras bajaba del carro y se dirigía corriendo hacia donde se había estrellado Mordred.

"¡Ichigo!" Grito Waver preocupado por lo que estaba haciendo el primero, pero no pudo hacer nada. Uryū también hizo una mueca al ver al peli naranja y se preocupo que se expusiera al peligro.

Ichigo llego al lugar del impacto y rápidamente inspecciono el entorno hasta encontrar a su Saber tendida sentada en el suelo con la cabeza recostada sobre la abolladura. Con el yelmo puesto en la cabeza era muy difícil saber si estaba inconsciente o muerto, pero a Ichigo no le importo eso.

"¡Oi, aguanta ahí! ¡Oi!"

Ichigo se inclino hasta ponerse de cuclillas y luego cogió un brazo para luego intentar levantarlo del suelo. Para ser sincero, le sorprendía cuanto pesaba la grotesca armadura del caballero teniendo en cuenta el pequeño tamaño de su portador dentro. Teniendo más o menos la estatura de Orihime pero igual de plana que Rukia, le parecía increíble como alguien de aspecto tan delicado (incluso si lucía atlética y poco musculosa) podía moverse con tanta facilidad en esa armadura que pesaba unas toneladas como si fuera de cartón incluyendo la espada.

"Gah…"

Ichigo escucho el pequeño jadeo de Mordred quien empezó a mover ligeramente su cuerpo.

"_¡Saber!_"

Mordred clavo su espada en el suelo y la uso como soporte para poder ponerse de pie aunque cojeando un poco.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Ichigo preocupado.

Una vez puesto de pie, ella ladeo la cabeza hacia su Master.

"Ichigo. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" Espeto ella sorprendida de que su Master estuviera aquí. "Deberías estar en el carro."

"¡Urusei! ¿Cómo voy a quedarme aquí viéndote como saliste volando como una pelota de beisbol?" Replico Ichigo en respuesta.

"¿¡Qué has dicho!?" Bramo Mordred enojada mientras agarraba la camisa roja y lo acercaba hacia ella.

No tuvo tiempo para completar su amenaza cuando escucho los sonidos del acero chocando con acero, y dirigió su mirada hacia adelante para ver a Berseker ahora luchando contra su 'padre'. La imagen de la batalla hizo que ella apretara los dientes bajo el yelmo y su ojo temblara. No sabía si el caballero negro pensó que la había matado o haya decidido ignorarla de momento para enfrentarse a la otra Saber, pensando que podría ser más fuerte.

Si eso ultimo fuera cierto, entonces esto la hizo enfurecer más por ser subestimada así de simple, y ella no iba a tolerar tal insulto por más tiempo.

"Tch, bastardo." Gruño Mordred mientras soltaba a Ichigo y se preparaba para cargar nuevamente contra el loco negro.

"Escucha, Ichigo. Sera mejor que vuelvas al carro y no vuelvas a salir, ¿entendido?"

Ichigo no tuvo tiempo para responder, cuando ella salió disparada como un rayo hacia su objetivo.

_*****CLANG*** ***CLANG*** ***CLANG*****_

Arturia apretó los dientes mientras bloqueaba otro ataque del caballero negro, y el ultimo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio aunque logro mantenerse en pie de milagro. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás para tratar de alejarse de su oponente, pero este ultimo no se lo había dejado tan fácil y continuó con su implacable ataque salvaje haciendo que el Rey de los Caballeros llegara hasta el limite.

Fuerte.

Esa fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió a Arturia para describir al caballero negro que era Berseker.

Por cada abertura que vio e intentó atacar, Berseker rápidamente se defendió. El poder de sus ataques también comprendía a su nombre de clase. Ni siquiera hubo ningún movimiento desperdiciado tampoco. Eran precisos, y a pesar de su locura, Berseker seguía siendo un guerrero de primera clase.

"¡_Saber_!" Grito Irisviel preocupada.

"¡Mantente alejada!" Grito Arturia en respuesta antes de centrarse de nuevo en su actual enemigo.

Ya casi no podía más después de enfrentarse a 2 oponentes sumamente fuertes, aunque no tanto como el que estaba luchando ahora, que de sin duda fue todo un reto y ya casi estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

'_¡Maldición, si continuó así…!_'

No pudo pensar más cuando vio que el caballero negro se abalanzo una vez más y cuando había cortado la distancia, levanto su arma improvisada por encima de él y lo abalanzo hacia ella. Arturia nunca tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo y simplemente se quedo ahí parado esperando el inminente ataque.

"¡_Saber_, no!"

_*****CLANG*****_

Todos se congelaron al escuchar el sonido del impacto, pero no fue la Saber azul quien recibió el golpe. Ella abre los ojos y se ensanchan de sorpresa al ver 2 lanzas (una roja y otra negra) cruzadas, bloqueando el ataque. Su usuario, Lancer había salvado a Saber. Este primero reunió fuerza para empujar a Berseker hacia atrás, haciendo que este ultimo se tambaleara.

"_Lancer_…" Dijo Arturia sorprendida por su inesperada aparición. De hecho, todos estaban sorprendidos por la acción que llevo acabo el primero.

Lancer miro en guardia al loco caballero negro.

"Deja de entrometerte en nuestro duelo, _Berseker_." Declaro desafiante al caballero negro. "_Saber _tiene asuntos conmigo ahora mismo. Por mi puedes ocuparte de esa otra a quien acababas de derribar. Pero si sigues interfiriendo, alzaré mi lanza contra ti."

Justo cuando Berseker iba a dar su 'respuesta' a esto, de repente noto que algo se acercaba hacia él por la espalda a toda prisa, y volteo para ver que se trataba de Mordred gritando y apunto de abalanzar a Clarent de forma horizontal. Inmediatamente, el caballero negro se volvió hacia el oponente que creía que había dejado fuera de combate, y se puso a la defensiva para detener el ataque.

_*****CLANG*** ***SLASH*** ***CLANG*****_

Esta vez el caballero negro ya no parecía tan a la ofensiva cuando el Caballero de la Rebelión lanzo un contraataque sobre él con una serie de violentos ataques de espada en forma diagonal que lo pillo desprevenido, obligándolo a estar a la defensiva. Parecía que la Saber roja había encontrado una manera de adaptarse a los ataques de su oponente y los había aprovechado para su beneficio.

Mordred continuó arremetiendo sin parar, tratando de ganar terreno o debilitar a su oponente y así acabar con él con el tiempo. Los espectadores observaron algo sorprendidos como la otra Saber parecía mantenerse al día con Berseker como si este primero fuera también de su misma clase.

_*****CLANG*** ***CLANG*****_

Berseker había bloqueado con éxito 2 de los ataques violentos del caballero rojo y luego empujo a esta ultima hacia atrás.

"Tch… ¡Ahora veras!"

Y con eso, se abalanzo una vez más hacia su objetivo.

Sin embargo, lo que ella no predijo fue que el caballero negro tomo impulso y dio un gran salto antes de que la gran espada plateada-carmesí se abalanzara horizontalmente atravesando justo la nada, sorprendiendo a Mordred. Berseker aterrizo en un salto mortal detrás del Saber rojo, y esta volteo hacia atrás para mirarlo desconcertada.

"Mierda, ¿Pero qué puñetas eres?" Gruño Mordred mientras volvía a cargar imprudentemente hacia Berseker.

_*****CLANG*** ***SLASH*** ***CLANG*****_

Se produjo otra serie de ataques violentos entre estos 2 guerreros, pero esta vez Mordred ya no parecía estar a la delantera cuando el caballero negro hizo su contraataque con ímpetu.

"Gah…"

Mordred bloqueo otro feroz ataque de Berseker que casi entumeció el brazo, pero no se dejo llevar y continuó balanceando su espada.

Ichigo solo podía mirar a distancia como su Saber estaba luchando casi en desventaja contra el monstruo que es el Servant de la locura. La comparación de poder entre esos 2 le recordaba vagamente a su segunda pelea contra Renji cuando este primero estaba en desventaja. No podía evitar estar preocupado por ella, y una vez más se maldijo así mismo por no poder ayudarla.

_*****CLANG*** ***CLANG*** ***CLANG*****_

Mordred logro parar otra serie de ataques del caballero negro y retrocedió un poco lejos de él. Ella gruño con frustración. No podía creer que ahora estaba perdiendo ventaja ahora y enseguida noto que el agotamiento estuviera haciendo mellas en su cuerpo ya sea por el golpe que le dio antes, o por el poco suministro de maná que le estaba dando su Master.

Ella empezó a jadear cansadamente mientras aún seguía mirando a su oponente tan fresco como una rosa sin ningún signo de agotamiento en él. Casi igual… casi igual que su padre.

El solo pensamiento de aquella vez cada vez que se enfrentaba a su padre, este ultimo siempre le daba aquella mirada tan impasible que tanto odiaba como si nunca la hubiera visto como un reto que merezca la pena. Aquel pensamiento provoco que su sangre hirviera de rabia, olvidando por completo lo exhausta que estaba, y se abalanzo de nuevo.

"¡Haaaah!"

Ella trato de balancear su espada horizontalmente, con el objetivo de bisecar a su enemigo.

_*****THWACK*****_

Sin embargo en el momento justo, el caballero negro se agachó hasta el suelo antes de patear el lado plano de la hoja hacia arriba con tal fuerza que hizo que la espada se le desprendiera de las manos y cayera a la izquierda justo al lado de uno de los contenedores. Mordred se había quedado totalmente sorprendida por esto, pero luego no perdió más el tiempo y de inmediato fue a buscarlo, ignorando a su oponente.

Una vez ignorado, Berseker se levanto del suelo y cogió su arma. Una vez que puso su mirada en ella quien esta ultima estaba recuperando su espada, levanto el poste y lo apunto hacia su objetivo. Todos vieron esta acción y de repente se imaginaron que era lo que tramaba. Sobretodo Ichigo.

"¡_Saber_, cuidado!" Grito Ichigo a todo pulmón para advertir a su Servant.

Pero fue ya demasiado tarde, puesto a que cuando Mordred cogió su espada y se volvió hacia donde estaba Berseker, quien este ultimo lanzo el poste como una lanza que viajo por el aire como un proyectil a toda velocidad y su objetivo era el cofre del Caballero de la Rebelión.

Por suerte, Mordred logro reaccionar a tiempo y puso su espada en guardia para intentar bloquear el ataque.

_*****CLANG*****_

Clarent logro bloquear el enorme poste utilizado como arma improvisada de Berseker y su usuario trato de mantenerse en pie tratando de soportar todo el peso del proyectil lanzado. Sin embargo, la fuerza que ejerció el caballero negro junto al peso adicional del poste fue lo suficiente para quebrar la fortaleza del caballero rojo que pudo sentir su hombro explotar. Ella se encogió por el dolor punzante que le recorrió el hombro hasta el brazo. Fue así que finalmente ella cedió ante el poder del ataque de Berseker, traspasando la espada e impacto sobre el cofre protegido por la armadura blindada, y la envió volar hasta estrellarse nuevamente sobre uno de los contenedores.

Todos miraron en shock al ver como el Saber rojo recibió el devastador ataque de Berseker. Ichigo estaba totalmente horrorizado al ver esto.

"¡_SABEEER_!"

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente cuando el humo se asentó, y finalmente se pudo ver a la forma del Caballero de la Rebelión tendida sentada como la otra vez, pero en peor estado que antes. Logrando sobrevivir a duras penas, su armadura había logrado bloquear la mayor parte del impacto pero dejo una abolladura fatal que podría haberlo perforado entero.

Su yelmo se había dividido y vuelto a fusionar con el resto de la armadura dejando expuesta su cara escupiendo o vomitando sangre de su boca. Su visión era borrosa a punto de caer a la inconsciencia, pero se las había arreglado para quedarse despierto, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho. Qué patético pensó ella. ¿Cómo iba a lograr sus objetivos en este estado? Se suponía que debía convertirse en rey, ¿no? En cierto modo, esta situación le parecía casi familiar. La enfurecía tanto que podía escupir sangre otra vez. Ichigo intentó correr hacia ella para ayudarla, pero para su sorpresa, la rechazó.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aquí estaba su Saber, malherida por el ultimo golpe, tratando de ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su espada como soporte, aunque cojeando un poco. Ella vio como el caballero negro caminaba hacia donde estaba parada con total seguridad sabiendo que su oponente ya no podía hacer mucho para defenderse.

Ichigo no podía hacer nada excepto mirar con frustración y desesperación, odiaba esto. Odiaba más que a nada estar tan indefenso mientras otros sufrían. Aquel sentimiento le era muy familiar y lo había sentido en más de una ocasión cuando aquel hollow ataco a su familia e hirió gravemente a Rukia en aquella noche cuando se transformo por primera vez en Shinigami. También lo había sentido antes cuando Orihime trato de socorrerlo mientras este estaba sufriendo una buena paliza de Yammy (el Arrancar número 10) y también cuando el pecho de Rukia había sido empalada por Grimmjow en su primer encuentro.

¡Realmente odiaba no hacer nada al respecto!

Berseker se paro frente a una Mordred cojeando y este primero cogió su poste listo para dar el golpe mortal. Incluso en sus últimos momentos, el Caballero de la Rebelión no miro con miedo y temor a su fin, sino rabia y frustración por perder en la primera batalla.

Desde a distancia, Waver solo miraba horrorizado como Berseker se preparaba para ejecutar a Saber.

"Chaval, agarrate bien." Dijo Rider de repente, haciendo que el británico mirara a su Servant con confusión. "Agarrate bien para que yo pueda cargar hacia-

No pudo terminar la frase cuando vio algo que no había esperado ver. Vio al Master de Saber, Ichigo Kurosaki corriendo como un loco suicida hacia donde estaba Berseker a punto de ejecutar su ataque, gritando como loco.

"¡YAMEROOOO!" Grito tan alto para que el caballero negro lo escuchara, cosa que logro. Todos se congelaron y vieron desconcertados la repentina acción del adolescente peli naranja, sobretodo Mordred.

"Baka, no lo hagas." Trato de advertir esta última, pero fue inútil.

Berseker decidió ignorar al otro caballero y se enfoco en el terco muchacho que se aproximaba sin ningún arma en la mano hacia él y decidió apartarlo del camino. Con eso en mente, preparo el poste como un gran bate de beisbol. El mundo quedo totalmente sordo y a cámara lenta como todos vieron lo que iba pasar, e Ichigo viendo lo que se le iba poner por delante, trato de esquivarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando el golpe vino.

Con una sola sacudida, Ichigo sintió más de mil sensaciones por donde lo había golpeado y enseguida se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y todas se sentía como la misma cosa; dolor y huesos rotos. El cuerpo del adolescente salió volando por el aire a varios metros hasta estrellarse en el suelo aparentemente sin vida.

Una mezcla de conmoción e incredulidad se había apoderado de los presentes al presenciar la escena frente a sus ojos, y todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Uryū no podía dejar de mirar con horror lo que había pasado, y aunque sabía que esto podría haber pasado, simplemente no lo había visto venir mientras observaba el cadáver de su amigo.

"¡KUROSAKIIIII!"

To be continued…

* * *

**Aquí termina la primera parte de la batalla. La verdad es que me costo bastante terminarlo, pero mereció la pena ya que disfrutaba de la pelea y la aparición del resto de los personajes de Fate. Decidí ampliar más el combate entre Archer y Berseker para darle tiempo a Mordred para seguir luchando contra su 'padre', y también decidí terminar el**** capitulo cuando Berseker aporreo a Ichigo de muerte. **

**Hablando de eso, de seguro que la ultima escena os recordará a cierto héroe de la justicia que hizo prácticamente lo mismo para salvar a su Servant de una muerte segura. Pues en los siguientes capítulos posteriores veréis escena parecidas. **

**¡Ja ne! **

* * *

**Los parámetros del Servant de Ichigo**

**Clase: Saber. **

**Identidad: Mordred. **

**Master: Ichigo Kurosaki. **

**Sexo: Femenino. **

**Titulo: Caballero de la Rebelión. **

**Altura: 1,61 cm/ 41 kg. **

**Alimentación: Caótico Neutral.**

**Estadísticas **

**Fuerza: B.**

**Resistencia: B. **

**Agilidad: B. **

**Maná: B (debido al suministro de reiatsu en lugar de maná)**

**Suerte: E.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdonad por el retraso pero decidí hacer 2 semanas de vacaciones después de publicar el noveno capitulo, mientras la tercera hice la versión en inglés de mis historia. Con eso, disfruten del décimo capitulo de la semana.**

**Capítulo 10: ****Conclusión. Fin del primer enfrentamiento**

**13/06/2020.**

* * *

El cuerpo sin vida de Ichigo Kurosaki aún yacía inmóvil en el suelo sin parecer poder moverse nunca. Las pupilas de los ojos se habían oscurecido pareciendo inertes. Su boca media abierta emergía sangre que se derramo al suelo formando un pequeño charco rojo como resultado del ataque de Berseker que no solo aplasto e hizo pedazos muchos huesos, sino que destrozo los pulmones y el estomago, y por eso sangraba así después de que muriera.

Todo el mundo miraba conmocionados y horrorizados el cadáver del adolescente peli naranja.

La primera batalla se había cobrado su primera victima.

En medio de un callejón formado por los contenedores de envío, una silueta se movía lenta y cautelosamente hacia donde ocurría la batalla. Pronto la silueta se mostró con la forma de Orihime Inoue, quien asomo su cabeza sin salir de su escondite para ver el escenario. Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue más adelante habían en total 6 personas, de los cuales solo podía reconocer la que estaba al lado de uno de los contenedores siendo Mordred quien parecía estar herida.

Frente a ella había una especie de hombre de gran altura, no sabría decir que tan alto era, cubierto con una extensa armadura de caballero como la del Caballero de la Rebelión salvo que era muy negra como la noche y brillaba en un extraño resplandor púrpura parecido a un aura malicioso. Ella dedujo que ese caballero negro podría ser uno de los Servants enemigos y es quien hirió a Mordred de esa forma. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamo la atención fue que como las miradas de los 2 caballeros se posaban hacia la dirección donde estaba ella, pero no se fijaban en su escondite. Llevado por la curiosidad, Orihime hecho un vistazo hacia donde estaban observando los 2 Servants y sus ojos se agrandaron con horror y shock.

A pocos metros a izquierda de ella, se encontraba el cuerpo de Kurosaki tumbado en el suelo totalmente inmóvil sin posibilidad de moverse.

'_Kurosaki-kun..._'

Su mente había quedado en blanco absoluto al llegar a la posibilidad de que probablemente estuviera muerto tal como le ocurrió cuando lo vio en ese estado en una de las torres de Las Noches cuando Grimmjow la saco de su celda y lo llevó hacia él teniendo un agujero perforado en el pecho. La siguiente vez fue delante de sus ojos encima de la cúpula de Las Noches cuando Ulquiorra lo traspaso con un cero, lo cual fue horrible de presenciar.

No esperaba volver a ver esta escena.

Uryū también estaba conmocionado y horrorizado mientras miraba desde encima del contenedor el cuerpo sin vida de Ichigo, y se sintió impotente por no haber hecho nada al respecto. La verdad es que debió de haber predicho que el ex Shinigami haría una cosa así conociendo como es. Pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ante la situación.

"Kono baka!"

En el carro de Rider, tanto Waver como Kon solo pudieron mirar totalmente horrorizados como el adolescente salió volando cuando Berseker lo había golpeado como una pelota de béisbol como lo hizo con Mordred antes, salvo que a diferencia de la guerrera rubia, el pelinaranja no sobrevivió al golpe.

La mente del Master de Rider estaba en conflicto como un torbellino incapaz de entender lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos. Simplemente no lo entendía. Ichigo se había precipitado antes de que Rider pudiera realizar su carga para acudir al rescate de su aliada, solo para que el primero se adelantara para intentar salvarla, solo para que lo golpeara en su lugar y ahí es donde termino. Él no paraba de preguntarse en su mente una y otra vez por qué lo hizo.

Kon no perdió el tiempo y se bajo del carro de Rider para correr a toda prisa hacia el cuerpo de Ichigo. Llego hasta a él sin problemas y enseguida empezó a reprenderlo.

"Imbécil, ¿por qué te has muerto ahora?"

Incluso Mordred estaba en una perdida de palabras y no sabía que pensar al respecto. Claramente su destino estaba sellado cuando el caballero negro estuvo a punto de hacerle estrellar su arma improvisada hacia ella. Ella había gruñido con rabia ante su inminente destino y maldijo su suerte por no ser demasiado fuerte para machacar a ese desgraciado y continuar su pelea con su 'padre' por donde lo había dejado.

Aquel pensamiento la había mellas en su mente. Ya había olvidado la alegría de volver a encontrarse con la persona más odiada de su vida y chocar espadas contra ella. Pensó que había aprendido de su última pelea con ella en aquella colina y ahora podía luchar en igualdad con su padre, pero la repentina aparición de Berseker y su lucha contra él y el modo en como la había dejado la hizo entender qué aún estaba lejos de estar a la misma altura de su padre.

¿Cómo podía desafiarlo si ni siquiera podía vencer a ese salvaje loco?

Casi quería echarle la culpa hacia su Master por no darle ese suministro de energía que no conocía, y ser un incompetente. Sin embargo, justo antes de que Berseker hubiera realizado el golpe de gracia, había sucedido algo que ella no había esperado. Su incompetente Master había gritado de repente '¡Yamero!' antes de salir corriendo directamente hacia Berseker en un intento inútil de salvarla. Mordred trato de advertirle de que no lo hiciera, pero ya fue demasiado tarde cuando su Master salió volando cuando el caballero negro lo golpeó con el poste y cayó al suelo muerto.

Después de eso no sabía que pensar exactamente de esto. Como caballero, bueno en realidad ya no se consideraba así misma caballero después de las circunstancias pasadas, pero era una gran guerrera que había vivido muchas batallas y había derramado mucha sangre inicialmente de los enemigos del rey a quien servía anteriormente, luego cuando inició su rebelión había derramado la sangre de sus propios compatriotas que se interponía en su camino y finalmente la de su padre. Pese a que en algunas de ellas se haya visto envuelta en situaciones peligrosas que amenazaba su propia vida, ella siempre se las arreglaba para salir de esta sin ayuda de nadie, y jamás había tenido que ser rescatada por otro. No podía recordar el momento en que alguien había saltado delante de una espada por ella.

Una parte estaba enojada por ese idiota por haberse sacrificado y otra parte quería descargar toda su furia sobre el bastardo de armadura negra responsable de su muerte. Incluso en estas condiciones tan lamentables no podía evitar lanzarle la mirada más malévola posible.

Naturalmente, el caballero negro no parecía nada intimidado por eso y pronto levantó el poste para abalánzarlo hacia ella.

*_SMASH_*

Sin embargo, justo cuando lo abalanzado, Mordred había evitado el golpe de un brinco y aterrizo a una distancia un poco lejos, y corrió hacia donde estaba desplomado su Master ignorando el dolor que sentía por los golpes que le dieron anteriormente. Por supuesto, el caballero negro no dejo que ella se escapara tan fácilmente y fue tras ella.

Justo a mitad de camino una lluvia de proyectiles azules luminosos parecidos a los ataques de Archer descendieron de arriba e impactaron justo delante de Berseker, quien se detuvo de seco y retrocedió por donde había venido. Una vez terminada la lluvia, fijo su atención por donde provino el ataque y vio que venía de encima de uno de los contenedores y el usuario era un chico en su adolescencia sujetando en sus manos una especie de arco circular brillante.

Mordred se paro justo delante del cuerpo sin vida de su Master y no le gustaba lo que veía. Definitivamente estaba muerto como ella temía, y sabía muy bien eso lo que significaba. Si el hecho de haber evitado el segundo ataque de Berseker fuera un alivio, esto no cambiaba demasiado su situación. La vida de un Servant dependía de la de su Master ya que es su suministro de energía lo que la mantiene atada en este mundo, y ahora sin ese vínculo, el Servant ya no vale nada y pronto desaparecería de este mundo.

Mordred se sentía muy frustrada consigo misma de que las cosas hayan tenido que terminar de esta manera ahora que por fin pudo reencontrarse con su 'padre' y ya no podía hacer nada más. Ella sentía la necesidad de culpar a alguien y sería muy fácil echársela sobre su estúpido Master si estuviera aún convida, o también podría echársela a Rider por no haber impedido que Ichigo se precipitara como un loco, pero ya no importaba ahora.

Sin embargo, incluso si su única fuente en este mundo esta muerta, todavía le quedaba algo de maná y lo utilizaría para seguir peleando hasta que se agotara y desapareciera, pero no si antes haberse llevado a ese bastardo loco.

"¡Kurosaki-kun!"

Justo cuando el Caballero de la Rebelión iba a darse la vuelta para enfrentarse al bastardo responsable de esto, escucho una voz familiar y se fijo a la derecha para ver a Orihime Inoue acercándose cautelosamente hacia ellos.

"¡Orihime-san! ¡Estamos salvados!" Exclamo de alegría Kon al ver a la chica burbujeante. Sin embargo, Mordred no entendía el entusiasmo del peluche parlante.

"¡Rápido, tienes que llevar a Ichigo hacia Orihime-san!" Grito Kon a la Servant con urgencia.

"¿De qué hablas ahora?" Preguntó la rubia sin entender.

"Orihime-chan es la única que puede salvar a Ichigo ahora. Recuerda que ella tiene poderes extraordinarios que le permite curar heridas fatales sin importar lo grave que sean, incluso puede resucitar a los muertos."

Mordred quedo desconcertada al oír eso. ¿Resucitar a los muertos? Cierto que recordó por el mediodía durante el forjamiento de la alianza con Rider, la chica habladora había mostrado unas habilidades extrañas e inusuales que haría que su madre tuviera envidia como convocar 7 hadas diminutas y hacer cosas como curar lesiones graves, pero que ella recordaba, no dijeron nada de resucitar a los muertos.

"¡Deprisa! ¡No pierdas más el tiempo y lleva a Ichigo hacia Orihime-san!" Grito una vez más Kon con prisas.

Volviéndose hacia el caballero negro que estaba entretenido por la lluvias de flechas del Licht Regen de Uryū, ella quería reanudar su lucha ahora que Berseker estaba distraído, pero si era cierto de que se podía salvar a su Master de las garras de la muerte, ella no desaprovecho esta oportunidad y cogió el cuerpo de Ichigo entre sus brazos y corrió hacia donde estaba la sanadora.

"¡Espérame!" Grito Kon siguiéndola como sus pequeñas y blandas patas pudieron arrastrarlo.

Orihime se sorprendió como Mordred se paro frente a ella con el cuerpo de Ichigo entre sus brazos. La primera no pudo evitar enfocar sus ojos en el último.

"Oye, ¿es cierto eso de qué puedes salvarlo?" Preguntó Mordred ignorando el estado mental de la otra chica. Sin embargo, la chica pelinaranja aún estaba en un estado de shock y no podía formular una palabra.

Mordred no tuvo tiempo para esto, y dejo una mano libre para agarrar del traje de Orihime.

"¿Me estas escuchando? Te he preguntado si puedes curarlo." Bramo Mordred impacientemente dando una mirada de muerte y desesperada a la otra chica. Esto dio el efecto deseado cuando Orihime despertó de su trance y trago saliva asustada por lo que le podía hacer la marimacho si no hacía lo que le pedía, pero sintió comprensión por ello.

Con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza, las 2 chicas, más el alma modificada, fueron hacia el escondite por donde estaba Orihime, y allí Mordred tendió el cuerpo de Ichigo en el suelo, mientras Orihime se preparaba para curarlo.

"¡Sōten Kisshun!" Una vez que Orihime haya pronunciado su kotodama, 2 de sus horquillas se iluminaron instantáneamente antes de salir volando fuera de su cabello y enseguida formaron una especie de barrera dorada con forma medio oval que descendió y cubrió por completo de Ichigo.

"Watashi wa kyozetsu suru!"

Una vez terminado el resto del kotodoma, la barrera empezó a realizar su trabajo, y tanto Mordred y Kon se quedaron mirando ansiosos por los resultados. Al cabo de unos instantes, el Sōten Kisshun surgió efecto cuando la sangre que brotaba de la boca de Ichigo empezó a retroceder por donde había venido hasta que no quedo nada de rojo en los labios como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, lo que le desconcertó bastante a Mordred.

'_¿Qué clase de magia es esa?_'

Jamás había visto un tipo de encantamiento como ese, y ni siquiera su madre sería capaz de hacer algo como eso por muy poderosa que fuera. Ciertamente esta chica fue todo un misterio, y se preguntaba qué más podía hacer.

Incluso Waver y Rider estaban mirando intrigados a distancia el extraño encantamiento de curación.

"Hooh, esa chica podría ser una sacerdotisa familiarizada con los dioses." Comento Rider mientras observaba interesado en las habilidades de Orihime.

Berseker también estaba observando en silencio el extraño resplandor dorado que emitía la chica, y difícilmente se podría decir si el caballero de la locura estaba interesado o no debido al yelmo que le tapaba toda la cabeza. Fue en un momento de inspiración que dio media vuelta hacia atrás y miro a los 2 Servants restantes, pero solo se fijo en la Saber azul. Sin dudarlo un instante, se dirigió hacia su otro objetivo.

Al ver al caballero negro venir, tanto Saber como Lancer se pusieron en guardia.

Fue entonces que la voz del Master del último resonó en el puerto.

"¿Qué crees qué haces, _Lancer_? Esta es tu oportunidad de derrotar a _Saber_ ahora que la otra esta fuera de combate." Hablo Keyneth no tolerando la asociación entre su Servant con el enemigo, y teniendo en cuenta de que Berseker solo iba a por Saber, era probable de que ignorara al resto de Servants y no quería arriesgarse a luchar contra el Servant de la locura.

Lancer solo frunció el ceño por las ordenes de su Master. Como Servant, tenía que obedecerlas sin rechistar, pero eso no incluía en su código de honor.

"¡Yo, Diarmuid Ua Duibhlne, juro qué derrotaré a _Saber_! ¡Lo juro por mi honor de caballero!" Grito Lancer (recién identificado como Diarmuid) tan alto para que su Master lo escuchara. "Si tanto desea ver su derrota, primero venceré a este perro rabioso. Por favor, mi maestro."

El ambiente quedo en un profundo silencio tras escuchar las palabras llenas de convicción y honor digno de un caballero, y Diarmuid solo esperaba que su Master lo entendiera.

"Por el poder que me otorga este Sello de Comando, te ordeno…"

Los ojos de Lancer se abrieron en shock. "¡Maestro!"

Kayneth no había terminado cuando se quito un guante blanco de su manga, rebelando sus Sellos de Comando. "Alíate con _Berseker _para acabar con _Saber_."

Todos escucharon perplejos las ordenes dadas del Master de Lancer incluso utilizando un Sello de Comando. Lancer trato de resistir duramente ante la influencia del hechizo en su cuerpo, pero el control fue demasiado fuerte en sus músculos, por lo que con un simple y veloz movimiento, desato un ataque de su lanza hacia Saber detrás, quien esta última retrocedió evitando así el inminente ataque.

"¡_Lancer_!" Grito Saber sorprendida antes de darse cuenta de que el primero trataba de resistirse ante la influencia del comando, pero era inútil.

Lancer se incorporo del todo y miro a la rubia con una expresión llena de arrepentimiento.

"_Saber_, lo siento…"

Eso era lo que tenía que escuchar al confirmar que era inevitable que Lancer también la atacara. Si bien no culpaba al primer caballero de Fianna por volverse contra ella, ya que esto era obra de su desgraciado Master, pero no tenía más remedio que luchar contra 2 temibles enemigos.

Con eso, se preparo para la inevitable batalla.

Entretanto, Mordred gruño con rabia e indignación lo que estaba viendo. Aquel perro rabioso que casi estuvo a punto de matarla había decidido por suerte ignorarla, y se centro en su padre, pero no era eso lo que la molestaba. Por lo visto Lancer se había ofrecido a ayudar a su padre a luchar contra Berseker, pero su Master se mostró muy mezquino ante la asociación y fue tan lejos para usar uno de sus Sellos de Comando para que se garantizara de que Lancer se aliara con Beerseker y que ambos maten a su padre.

Mordred se sintió realmente indignada por esto. En realidad no le importaba lo que le iban a hacer a su padre, solo que no podía permitir que ellos obtengan la gloria de poder matar a su padre en este momento. ¡No! Es ella quien debería enterrar su espada en su cuerpo o decapitarla y no otro que no sea ella. Debería ser la que termine por segunda vez la vida del Rey de los Caballeros. No iba a permitir que una bestia rabiosa y un lanzador se lo arrebaten.

Ella volteo la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su Master aún en proceso de curación dentro de esa extraña barrera mágica creada por esa chica. Si bien aún se mantenía escéptica por las extrañas capacidades de la otra chica, pero tenía que confiar si su Master se salvaría.

Con eso en mente, ella tomo una decisión.

"Escucha, quiero qué te quedes ahí y cuide de ese idiota hasta que termine, ¿entendido?"

Orihime parecía sorprendida por sus palabras y no entendía a lo que se refería, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar, la Saber roja no perdió el tiempo en ir directamente hacia la batalla de nuevo.

"¡Mordred-san!"

Justo cuando Berseker había pasado de lado de Lancer, de repente fue pateado de espalda por la Saber roja que lo envío a volar lejos y se estrello sobre el suelo aparentemente aturdido. Lancer quedó totalmente perplejo por la acción, pero no tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que había pasado cuando vio que la otra Saber abalanzaba diagonalmente su espada hacia él, pero este último logro bloquear el ataque a tiempo.

_*CLANG*_

Lancer hizo todo lo posible por bloquear el ataque. Debía de reconocer que tenía bastante fuerza en ello como la de su homologo azul, pero no tanta, seguramente porque estaría exhausta por su combate contra Berseker. Utilizando su brazo libre, Lancer deslizo su otra lanza hacia la cabeza de su atacante para tratar de empalarla, sin embargo ella reacciono rápidamente ante el inminente ataque ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y la lanza solo atravesó el vació no sin antes rozar la mejilla. El Caballero de la Rebelión decidió separarse del caballero irlandés a pocos metros y se miraron mutuamente.

El lancero irlandés estaba en calma sin mostrar ningún signo de cansancio en él, aunque tampoco se pudo decir de la guerrera rubia quien lucia exhausta además de un nuevo corte de sangre en su otra mejilla, y también se mostraba muy frustrada por eso. Sin embargo, no iba permitir que eso que eso la disuadiera a abandonar el combate. Ella no hará esto e incluso en estas condiciones tan lamentables.

Lancer se quedó mirando expectante a la guerrera que se parecía bastante al Rey de los Caballeros y utilizando la información adicional que le daba el Trono de los Héroes, pudo identificar de quien se trataba.

"Ya veo, así que tu eres la Desgracia de Camelot, ¿no?"

El Caballero de la Rebelión solo dio una gran sonrisa arrogante que enmarco la cara.

"¿Y qué si soy el que destruyo Camelot? ¿Eh?"

"No eres más que la vergüenza de los caballeros, ni si quiera mereces ser caballero." Respondió Lancer con indiferencia.

La sonrisa que adornaba la expresión de la Saber roja desapareció al instante antes de ser reemplazada por un ceño fruncido apretando los dientes con rabia y entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos por el insulto.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a insultarla de esa manera como si fuera una escoria?

Ella era la heredera al trono de Camelot y no dejaría que nadie le dijera lo contrario, especialmente su padre quien nunca le reconoció ese derecho, y desde entonces juro hacerle pagar por ello. Pero antes se encargaría de este maldito lancero. Con eso en mente, volvió a la carga.

*_CLANG_* *_CLANG_* *_SLASH_*

A pesar del ímpetu de batalla del Saber rojo que estaba dando, ella se encontraba en desventaja contra su nuevo oponente ya que aún estaba dolorida por la batalla anterior, pero ella siguió adelante tratando de ignorar el dolor.

*_CLANG_* *_CLANG_*

Lancer se las había arreglado bien para defenderse de los feroces ataques de su oponente con su lanza y parecía que no iba a parar, sin embargo poco a poco sintió que sus movimientos eran más pesados y lentos, seguramente por el cansancio. Deteniendo otro ataque, de nuevo Lancer dirigió su otra lanza hacia ella, solo que en vez hacia la cabeza, iba directo hacia la abolladura del peto.

*_STAB_*

"¡Gah!"

Mordred se estremeció por el dolor punzante en su herida cuando la lanza casi se incrusto en el cofre. Ella retrocedió hacia atrás y luego comprobó la herida. Ese maldito bastardo había logrado perforar su armadura maltratada y casi lograba atravesar la carne y llegar hasta un órgano vital, pero por fortuna no lo hizo. Sin embargo, no dejaba el hecho de que podría haber estado casi al borde de la muerte y ser empalada por esa lanza.

Al igual que aquella vez en sus últimos momentos de su primera vida cuando fue empalada por la lanza sagrada de su padre que puso fin a su vida.

Mordred se encogió ante aquel recuerdo y no iba a permitir que eso se volviera a repetir nunca.

Justo en el momento en que la Saber roja iba a atacar, Berseker se levantó y puso su mirada en la Saber azul y se lanzó al ataque.

*CLANG*

Lancer noto esto y cuando estuvo a punto de intervenir, de repente notó que la otra Saber no se lo permitiría cuando esta última cargo nuevamente con la guardia baja.

*CLANG*

Lancer junto sus 2 lanzas adoptando una forma casi de tijeras, y logro bloquear Clarent entre las 2.

"Ghr…" Mordred gruño de nuevo al ver su ataque detenido.

Lancer entrecerró los ojos mientras resistía el ataque de su oponente. A pesar de querer acabar con la vida del caballero traidor por lo que hizo en el pasado, tenía otras prioridades más importante como impedir que Berseker acabe con Arturia y tenía que deshacerse de esta primero.

Giro su cuerpo junto al de su oponente cuya espada aún seguía pegada entre sus lanzas hacia la derecha, captando la atención de Mordred.

"¿Qué crees qué haces?" Preguntó la Saber roja al Lancer irlandés.

En vez de responder, el caballero irlandés empujo sus lanzas hacia adelante, obligando al otro caballero separarse finalmente, y rápidamente levantó una pierna inclinada entre su muslo mientras la otra se quedo de soporte en el suelo.

*BAM*

Fue así que de la misma manera que Archer con Berseker antes, Lancer golpeó a la Saber roja de una patada en el abdomen que la obligo a estrellarse de nuevo en los contenedores. A diferencia de las 2 anteriores, el impacto no fue tan brutal pero la había dejado un poco aturdida pero no inconsciente.

Orihime escuchó desde a larga distancia el golpe y miro a Mordred estrellarse nuevamente.

"¡Mordred-san!"

El caballero rubio salió de su aturdimiento y miro rabiosamente a Lancer. Este último lo miro con indiferencia, levantó su lanza roja y se la lanzó hacia la rubia.

"¡Mordred-san, CUIDADO!"

*STAB*

"¡AAAAH!"

La lanza roja quedó incrustada en el muslo izquierdo de la rubia haciendo que ella gritara de dolor.

"¡Mordred-san!" Gritó Orihime en pánico antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba empalada Saber.

"¡Inoue-san!" Trato de avisar Uryū, pero ella no lo escuchó.

Lancer decidió ignorar a la Saber roja ahora incapacitada y decidió ayudar a la otra. Poco después llega Orihime para socorrer a su Saber.

"¿Estas bien, _Saber_?"

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, idiota?" Protestó Mordred a la peli naranja. "Deberías estar con Ichigo."

"Kurosaki-kun esta bien." Respondió Orihime antes de agacharse hacia la pierna empalada de la rubia para ver la herida. Tal como pensaba no tenía buena pinta, pero podría tratar con ella.

"Aguanta, esto va a doler." Aviso Orihime antes de coger la lanza con ambas manos, Orihime trato de empujar hacia atrás para tratar de extraerla del muslo.

Mordred siseo de dolor mientras Orihime hacia grandes esfuerzos por retirarla, pero no podía. Estaba bien encajada.

Entretanto, justo cuando Lancer iba a intervenir de nuevo en la pelea entre Berseker y la Saber azul, de repente su cuerpo dejó de obedecer las ordenes de su cerebro, y de inmediato supo porque.

"¡_Lancer_, pensé que te había ordenado que no atacaras a _Berseker_ y que te aliaras con él!" La voz de Kayneth hizo eco en el puerto.

Lancer frunció el ceño al escuchar las ordenes de su Master. "¡Pero maestro!"

"No tolerare más tu desobediencia. Además, esa otra _Saber_ aún sigue convida. Mátala de una vez."

Orihime y Mordred se encogieron al oír eso, y esta última solo podía mirar con rabia al ver que esto aún no había terminado y luego se fijo en Berseker aún luchando contra su 'padre' y se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba para unirse a la lucha.

"¡_Berseker_…!" Gruñó Mordred con despreció.

De repente como si la hubiera escuchado, Berseker dejo de atacar a Arturia y fijo su atención a la otra rubia que tenía la pierna izquierda discapacitada. Sin dudarlo, dio un poderoso salto en el aire y aterrizó a pocos metros frente a las 2 chicas. Las 2 se congelaron cuando el caballero negro fijo su mirada en ellas como un guepardo hacia su presa.

"¡Inoue-san!" Gritó Uryū preocupado al ver a Berseker frente a las chicas.

"¡Orihime-san!" Gritó también Kon preocupado.

Berseker comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaban ellas, y estas últimas no podían hacer otra cosa que mirar algo temerosas del peligro que se aproximaba.

"¿A qué estas esperando, idiota? ¡Huye, qué él solo viene a por mí!" Aviso Mordred a la otra chica quien esta última miraba casi paralizada por el miedo.

Orihime apenas escuchó las palabras de la Servant rubia ya que su mente estaba dirigida hacia el monstruo oscuro que había causado tantos problemas a tanto a Mordred y casi mataba a Ichigo. Interiormente estaba temblando de miedo por lo terrorífico que era su figura oscura incluyendo su fuerza. El miedo que sentía era comparable cuando vio los primeros Arrancars llegar al mundo humano, y aquel grandullón Yammy casi mataba a Chad de un solo golpe.

'_¡No! No debo de pensar en eso ahora…_'

Tenía razón. No debería influirse más por el miedo y defender a sus amigos y salvar a Kurosaki de una vez.

El caballero negro corto la distancia entre ellas y abalanzó un brazo para apartar la primera molestia.

"¡_Santen Kesshun_!"

Las otras 3 horquillas se iluminaron como las otras, antes de salir volando fuera de su cabello y enseguida formaron una barrera dorada con forma de triangulo justo en frente entre Orihime y Berseker. El puño del caballero choco contra la barrera mágica y de repente fue desviado de vuelta al contacto como si algo lo hubiera repelido.

Todos los que no tenían conocimiento de eso quedaron desconcertados mientras observaban la exhibición mágica. Solo fue un momento cuando Berseker decidió dar otro golpe a la barrera solo que con más fuerza posible, y aquello dio resultado cuando la barrera no pudo soportar la fuerza del impacto y se quebró como el cristal en muchos pedazos. La fuerza también obligo a Orihime a retroceder y chocar contra la rubia.

Ahora que ya no había nada para impedir que el caballero negro acabe con su objetivo, preparó su arma para terminar con esto de una vez.

El tiempo empezó a ralentizarse a cámara lenta como Mordred y Orihime miraron impotentes como su inminente muerte venía, Uryū preparó sus flechas para atacar, y el resto solo pudieron contemplar lo que iba a pasar hasta que…

"¡**Vía Expugnatio**!"

Y tras esas palabras, el ambiente empezó a desprender electricidad azul para sorpresa de todos, a la vez que Rider chasqueó las riendas y las bestias divinas que tiraron de su carro se levantaron y despegaron. El grito de batalla de Rider resonó incluso sobre los relámpagos y truenos que parecían generarse alrededor del carro a su cargo, y los gritos de terror de su Master tampoco servían para amortiguarlo. Los dos bueyes galoparon furiosamente hacia donde estaba Berserker quien este último se detuvo en seco cuando vio que las bestias y el carro venían hacia él.

Todo lo que pudo hacer es seguir observando cuando los bueyes embistieron furiosamente al caballero negro haciendo que saliera volando. Orihime convocó de nuevo la barrera para protegerse ella y la Saber roja de los escombros levantados cuando paso el carro como un cohete. Arturia y Lancer también se hicieron a un lado cuando vieron pasar el carro de Rider.

El cuerpo de Berseker rodó por el suelo violentamente tras ser atropellado por la furiosa embestida de los toros hasta que se detuvo y parecía no moverse más. Todos quedaron miraron desconcertados por el increíble poder del carro de Rider y más aún sobre sus intenciones.

Berseker empezó a agitar el cuerpo y trató de levantarse del suelo, pero entonces su cuerpo se desvaneció sin dejar rastro alguno, sorprendiendo al resto.

"Cómo podrás observar, nuestro querido amigo ha decidido dejarnos en esta agradable velada." Comentó Rider al ver como Berseker desapareció, seguramente porque su Master lo habría ordenado. Una vez que todo estuvo en calma, Rider se fijo en el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar el Master de Lancer.

"¡Escucha, _Master_ de _Lancer, _no voy a seguir tolerando esto por mucho más tiempo!" Gritó Rider tan alto como pudo para que el primero lo escuchará. "No oses interferir jamás en el duelo de dos honorables caballeros con tus artimañas. Más vale que ordenes a _Lancer_ que se retire de inmediato. De lo contrario, si sigues humillándole de esta manera, me uniré a los 2 _Sabers_. Dudo que solo _Lancer_ tenga posibilidades contra nosotros tres. ¿Qué harás?"

Desde su lugar, Kayneth apretó los dientes con rabia al ver como ahora todo se volvía contra él. Ciertamente había confiado en que junto a Berseker, podría haber haber ganado este primer asalto, pero ahora que Berseker se había esfumado, y que el Rey de los Conquistadores se a unido a las 2 Sabers, sus posibilidades de ganar fueron nulas.

Fue así que decidió retirarse a regañadientes del combate.

"¡Retírate, _Lancer_! Se acabo por hoy."

Tras ese comando, Lancer pudo finalmente recuperar el control de sus extremidades, lo cual fue una señal inequívoca de que estaba libre de la influencia del primer sello. Levantó un brazo para verse la mano, abriéndola y cerrándolo para confirmar su dominio ahora sobre sus músculos, y una vez visto los resultados satisfactorios, el Lancer irlandés se dirigió hacia donde estaba la Saber roja con su otra lanza aún empalada en su muslo izquierdo.

Viendo como Lancer se aproximaba hacia ellas lentamente, Orihime se puso en medio con una pose de defensa con los brazos extendidos en cada lado. Lancer se detuvo momentáneamente.

"Solo vengo a recuperar mi lanza. No te preocupes."

Orihime apenas bajo la guardia algo insegura sobre las intenciones del Servant enemigo, pero este último no dijo nada más cuando reanudo su marcha tranquilo. Con un poco de vacilación, Orihime se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Lancer hasta pararse frente al caballero traidor. Esta última seguía mirándolo con rabia y recelo, pero este lo ignoro mientras solo se fijaba en su lanza aún empalada en el muslo. Sin perder ningún tiempo, puso su mano libre en la empuñadura de la lanza y con prisa, la extrajo de la pierna.

"¡Gaaaah!" Mordred lanzó un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir como se le extraía la lanza roja de su pierna y cayó de rodilla.

"¡Mordred-san!" Grito Orihime preocupada mientras fue a socorrerla.

Mirando un poco la punta de su lanza ensangrentada con la sangre del traidor, Lancer se volvió hacia Rider.

"Tienes mi gratitud, Rey de los Conquistadores."

El Servant grande le dio una gran sonrisa amistosa en la cara.

"No pasa nada, hombre. Me encanta ver cómo florecen las flores en el campo de batalla."

Con un asentimiento de respecto se volvió hacia la Saber azul quien esta última da un asentimiento de cabeza, y este lo mismo antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera de la vista.

"¡Inoue-san!" Orihime escucho el grito de Ishida y volteó hacia la izquierda para ver a este último correr hacia ella.

"¡Ishida-kun!"

El Quincy llegó a donde estaba Orihime con una Mordred herida con seguridad. "¿Estas bien?"

"Sí." Respondió la chica peli naranja antes de volverse hacia Mordred. La primera apoyo el brazo blindado del último alrededor de su cuello antes de poder levantarla con poco esfuerzo hasta ponerse de pie. "¿Cómo esta Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ya esta casi recuperado, no te preocupes."

Orihime sonrío aliviada al oír eso, y aunque Mordred no lo mostraba, también estaba aliviada de que ese idiota aún estaba convida. Así podría reprenderle sobre lo que hizo.

"¡Oi! ¿Estáis bien?" Los 2 adolescentes se fijaron en Rider a pocos metros de distancia saludándolos. "Perdonad por no haber ayudado antes, pero por el mediodía mientras hacíamos nuestra alianza, _Saber_ y yo acordamos en no entrometernos en nuestros respectivos combates, y yo he cumplido mi palabra hasta ahora. Ya te avise de que después no me vayas a decir que no te lo advertí si te vieras en un gran apuro como este."

Mordred gruñó al escuchar ese comentario. "¡Cállate!"

"Ano…"

Uryū y Orihime se pusieron en guardia al escuchar una voz muy cerca de ellos y vieron de que se trataba de la mujer albina que se supone que era la Master de la otra Saber. Ella estaba a pocos metros de ellos con una cara de preocupación. Cuando ella se puso a vista de los 2 adolescentes y de la Saber roja, no pudieron evitar mirarla extrañados por su apariencia poco inusual en sus rasgos. Se notaba que no era japonesa y debía de ser occidental, pero su distinguido cabello plateado, piel pálida y extraños ojos carmesí indicaban que no parecía ser humana de alguna manera. De hecho, era algo poco común verla.

"Vosotros dos sois amigos del aquel chico, ¿verdad?" La mujer hablaba en un dialecto al que Uryū pudo reconocer bien como alemán, y en el modo en que habla parecía… ¿preocupada?

"¿Esta bien ese chico?"

Uryū y Orihime solo podían mirar sin comprender por la reacción de la extraña mujer. Se suponía que eran enemigos en esta guerra, ¿y de repente se preocupa por ellos?

"Me he dado cuenta de que sois muy jóvenes, ¿cuantos años tenéis?" Preguntó la albina a continuación.

Los adolescentes no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. ¿De verdad esta preguntando eso ahora? ¿Qué pretende?

"Tenemos 17 años, señora." Respondió Orihime cortésmente. Ella no era quien para no responder el pedido de alguien por extraña y confusa que sea la situación, además de que ella parecía tener intenciones hostiles.

"¡Irisviel!"

Ahora los adolescentes se volvieron hacia la fuente de la otra voz siendo la otra Saber quien se apresuraba en llegar hacia la mujer albina. Cuando la Saber azul se paro al lado de Irisviel los ojos de los adolescentes se agrandaron en shock al verla de frente un poco cerca, mientras Mordred solo daba una mirada de rabia y odio hacia ella.

Cabello rubio dorado.

Ojos esmeraldas.

No cabía la menor duda de que ella era exactamente idéntico a su Saber como si fueran gemelas, e incluso se fijaron a esta última para confirmarlo.

"Sí, estoy muy bien, _Saber_." Respondió Irisviel con una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia los adolescentes atónitos.

"Disculpad, se que no debo hablar con vosotros teniendo en cuenta de que somos enemigos en esta guerra, pero no dejo de preguntarme si alguno de vosotros o aquel chico al que _Berseker_ mato era el _Master_ de ella." Hablo ella con solemnidad hacia los adolescentes.

Los amigos de Ichigo estaban casi sin palabras y se mostraban casi vacilantes de querer responder, pero enseguida Uryū recupero la compostura y habló.

"Para responder a tu pregunta; sí, aquel chico es el _Master_ de nuestra _Saber_, y a pesar de haber recibido aquel golpe mortal, podemos salvarle e impedir que muera."

La expresión de la mujer se alivió ligeramente al escuchar eso.

"Menos mal."

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntarle sobre porque se mostraba tan preocupada, la Saber azul habló también.

"Sera mejor qué nos vayamos de inmediato."

"¿Eh? V-vale." Respondió la albina antes de volverse hacia los adolescentes e inclinarse ligeramente en señal de respecto. "Espero qué tengáis cuidado."

Ella y su Saber dan media vuelta y empezaron a alejarse, pero uno no quiso que eso pasara.

"¡Espera! ¿A donde crees que vas?" Ladró la Saber roja de repente para sorpresa de los amigos de su Master. "¡Te estoy hablando a ti."

La Saber azul se detuvo antes de medio girar su cabeza y mirar con el rabillo del ojo hacia su 'hijo' persistente.

"¡Aún no hemos terminado! ¡Lucha conmigo!"

"¡Mordred-san!" Exclamo Orihime preocupada.

"¿Qué estas diciendo ahora?" Preguntó Uryū confusamente. "Ya no estas en condiciones."

Por desgracia, Mordred ignoró las palabras de los adolescentes mientras seguía mirando desafiante hacia su 'padre.' Esta última también la estuvo mirando en silencio sin decir nada como si la estuviera evaluando, hasta que decidió poner la mirada en frente y reanudo la marcha.

Esto hizo enfurecer más a Mordred.

"¿A donde vas? ¿Me estas volviendo a ignorar como aquella vez cuando te revele mi linaje?" Ella no obtuvo respuesta como la imagen de su padre se alejaba más de su vista. Ella apretó los dientes con pura rabia al ver esto e no iba a permitir que la ignoraran de nuevo.

"¡Maldito seas, no huyas!" Gritó como trataba de abalanzarse hacia ella a pesar de que los adolescentes hacían esfuerzos por retenerla. "¡He dicho que no huyas, ARTHUR!"

De repente, Uryū y Orihime se quedaron congelados al escuchar lo último que dijo. ¿Arthur?

Fue así que Mordred logro soltarse de sus captores y fue directamente hacia su 'padre' pero después de unos pasos, el dolor en su muslo izquierdo hizo mellas en ella, obligándola a perder el equilibrio y desplomarse de rodillas al suelo. Arturia vio esto y siguió alejándose como si nada.

Mordred levantó la vista al ver como su 'padre' siguió sin prestarle atención mientras se alejaba de ella como algo que no mereciera la pena ver. Esto la enfureció aún más y trato de levantarse de nuevo, pero el dolor la obligó a quedarse en el suelo sin poder hacer nada.

"¡Mordred-san!" Gritó Orihime preocupada mientras ella y Uryū corrieron hacia ella para socorrerla. "¿Estas bien?"

Mordred ignoro por completo a la otra chica mientras ocultaba su rostro en el suelo, ocultando la rabia, tristeza y humillación que sentía al sentirse tan impotente en estas condiciones por no hacer nada y demostrar que estaba a la misma altura que su padre, pero la realidad era tan lejana como la distancia en la que se encontraban ellas.

Simplemente, aún estaba lejos de ser tan fuerte como ella.

"¡Mierda!" Maldijo el caballero mientras estrellaba su puño en el suelo del pavimento provocando un pequeño hoyo.

Ninguno de los 2 se atrevieron a preguntar por el comportamiento no típico del caballero mientras miraban a esta última con nostalgia y confusión.

Y así termino la primera batalla.

* * *

_Soledad_

_Aislamiento_

_Eso era lo que ella sentía mientras observaba el mundo al otro lado de la ventana de su habitación. Frente a sus ojos, el mundo exterior se expandía por donde la vista alcanzaba desde el campus de la ciudadela donde vivía, los extensos bosques cubiertos de nieve del invierno que se extendían como un mar blanco hasta las altas montañas en el horizonte. Así era la vista panorámica del mundo que veía desde la torre donde se encontraba su habitación y era el mejor mirador que había._

_A cada hora del día, cuando ella no tenía nada que hacer, se dedicaba a observar y disfrutar de estas vistas que la naturaleza había regalado al mundo. Se sentía de alguna manera reconfortante y en paz y siempre recurría ir a este lugar de vez en cuando para matar el aburrimiento._

_Lastima que su madre no la dejaba salir para disfrutar del ambiente y respirar su aire desde afuera. Por más que le suplicaba a que la dejara salir aunque solo fuera un rato, su madre le había prohibido estrictamente a que no saliera al exterior ya que era muy peligroso. Ella le contó que el bosque por donde vivía estaba plagado de lobos, osos e incluso bandas de bandidos, gente muy mala que le gustan raptar niños y hacerles cosas muy malas. Aquello la había desilusionado terriblemente al pensar que ella estaría destinada a vivir en esta ciudadela donde había nacido desde el resto de su vida, pero su madre la animaba que la dejaría salir a explorar el mundo exterior cuando tuviera la edad suficiente y sea lo suficiente fuerte. Aún así, aquello no parecía animarla y al final se conformó en esperar._

_Desde que tenía memoria, la niña confinada en la fortaleza que era su hogar, su madre fue quien la educó y la había enseñado muchas cosas como que ella era una hechicera bastante fuerte, y madre soltera._

_Madre soltera._

_Una mujer que cuida sola de su hijo/a en la ausencia de un padre._

_Padre._

_A la joven niña la habían enseñado todo sobre el árbol familiar y sus componentes, y esto la hacía ganar más curiosidad sobre sus raíces, su linaje y quién era su padre y porque no estaba con ellas. Desgraciadamente su madre no quiso hablarle sobre el asunto ya que todavía no había llegado la hora. No sólo fue eso, a medida de que ella aprendía más cosas, más curiosidad y dudas le entraban en la cabeza sobre ella y porque había sido confinada aquí._

_Ella quería respuestas, pero sabía que no llegaría hasta que viniera el momento. Lo cual resultó ser un incordio._

_"¡Mordreeed! Ya he llegado."_

_La expresión de Mordred se iluminó al escuchar la voz de su madre quien acababa de volver de algún tipo de recado del que no sabía nada._

_Ella salió de su cuarto y corrió por los pasillos de la fortaleza abandonada al que llamaba hogar y bajó por las escaleras para recibir a su madre en la entrada. Al ver nacido y criado en esta fortaleza, ella tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre estos lugares, y sabía cómo guiarse y orientarse con tanta facilidad._

_De hecho era un don natural que ella haya nacido con demasiado talento para aprender mejor las cosas que le enseñaba su madre y fue por eso que esta última estaba muy orgullosa de ello, y la niña también estaba orgullosa por el elogio._

_Y sin embargo, todavía se preguntaba porque su madre era soltera, porque tenían que vivir solas y aisladas de la civilización en un frondoso bosque._

_¿Donde estaba su padre en todo esto y por qué no estaba con ellas?_

_Todo era muy raro…_

_"¡Madre!" Gritó la niña al ver a su madre recién llegada. Su madre era una mujer alta, pálida y delgada. Su cabello es largo y de color rubio apagado. Vestía con una túnica negra y un velo en su cara._

_Ella le dio una extraña sonrisa antes de inclinarse ligeramente y extender sus brazos para abrazarla._

_"Oh cariño…"_

_Madre e hija se abrazaron mutuamente durante un pequeño rato antes de separarse._

_"¿Te has portado bien?"_

_"Si."_

_"Bien, entonces vayamos a dentro que nos congelaremos."_

_Con eso, la madre de la niña se elevó a su altura y empezó a caminar hacia adentro. La niña en cambio, se quedó quieta en su lugar, viendo cómo su madre esquiva se iba. Ella frunció un poco el ceño._

_Cada vez que iba a preguntarle a su madre, ella siempre le daba una respuesta esquiva como 'Ya hablaremos más tarde.' y se iba así como así, dejando a la niña ausente._

_No lo podía entender._

_¿Por qué siempre la ignora de esta manera?_

_¿Por qué se comporta como si la estuviera ocultando algo?_

_¿Por qué tienen que vivir una vida tan sola y aisladas al otro lado de las fronteras del reino?_

_¿Donde estaba su padre en todo esto?_

_"Mordred…"_

_La niña apenas se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su madre y puso atención. Su madre se giró para mirarlo con seriedad, algo que nunca había mostrado antes._

_"Ven, necesito contarte algo muy importante de tí…"_

_Mordred casi sentía como su corazón dejara de latir y se llenó de entusiasmo y curiosidad tras escuchar esas palabras. Por fin…_

_Por fin su madre iba a finalmente hablarle y contarle lo que quería saber._

_Con eso, ella va hacia su madre para escucharla mejor…_

* * *

Y con un gemido, Ichigo abre repentinamente los ojos y se levanta repentinamente de su cama. Le tomó unos momentos para darse cuenta de que ahora estaba en la habitación del hotel donde se habían establecido temporalmente, pero no recordaba demasiado de lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, su mente estaba ausente sobre lo que había visto en su sueño.

Era diferente a lo que había visto anteriormente y de alguna manera parecía significativo para él debido a que parecía haberlo vivido antes, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada de eso.

'_¿Qué era todo eso…?_' Se preguntó Ichigo mientras trataba de recordar el significado de aquel sueño.

Unos momentos después de reflexión, el silencio fue interrumpido por una nueva voz.

"Vaya, ya era hora de que despertarás."

Ichigo giró su cabeza hacia un lado, a la derecha y vio a Kon subido sobre las sábanas con una sonrisa.

"Yo, espero que hayas tenido buenos sueños."

"Kon, omae…"

"¡No me vengas con esas!" Grito Kon claramente molesto, ahora que su humor se había ido. "No veas el susto que no has dado. Primero tratastes de imitar al héroe para luego ser lanzado por los aires como una pelota de béisbol y caíste muerto al suelo. Tuviste suerte de que Orihime-san estuviera con nosotros ya que de lo contrario estarías en el Otro Barrio, y habríamos perdido esta maldita guerra y también-

En ese instante, Ichigo recordó finalmente lo que había ocurrido a noche.

"¿¡CÓMO ESTÁ!?" Exclamó repentinamente Ichigo totalmente preocupado mientras agarraba el cuerpo de peluche de Kon antes de que este último terminará la frase.

"Dime cómo está Mordred. ¿Está bien ella? Contesta." Gritó el adolescente histéricamente.

Lo único que pudo hacer Kon fue agitar su cuerpo violentamente ante el agarre del adolescente mientras esté último lo miraba frenéticamente.

"¡Oye, idiota, suéltame!" Gritó el alma modificada tratando de escapar del agarre de su captor. "Si me sueltas, te lo contaré todo!"

Antes de que Ichigo vaya a acceder a la petición del peluche parlante, de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió, captando la atención del primero, y enseguida vio a un par de caras familiares.

"Ishida. Inoue." Exclamó sorprendido

Orihime no pudo evitar sonreír con gran alegría al ver a Ichigo despierto y bien.

"¡Kurosaki-kun!"

Una vez que el octavo Master hubiera recobrado la conciencia y haberse asegurado de que estuviera en buena forma, Uryū y Orihime procedieron a contarle lo que ocurrió después de que este hubiera quedado 'muerto' hasta que se terminó la batalla con el abandono de Lancer y Berserker. Ichigo escuchó atentamente y absorbió cada detalle de lo ocurrido en su ausencia, y se alegró de que Mordred estuviera a salvo y que no hubiera víctimas mortales. Bueno, excepto él.

"Ya veo, así que eso era lo que a pasado."

"Sí." Respondió Ishida antes de fruncir el ceño al recordar que tenía que declalarle algo cuando despertará. "Kurosaki, ¿eres consciente de lo qué acabas de hacer?"

Ichigo levantó la vista para ver la expresión fruncida del Quincy. "A noche nos diste un susto de muerte cuando vimos que ibas corriendo como un loco hacia Berserker, y te aporreo. ¿En qué pensabas para hacer semejante estupidez?"

Ichigo solo frunció el ceño irritado por el tono en que le hablaba el Quincy. Él no iba a dejar que esto quede así.

"Oye, ¿a quien-

"¡Ya era hora de que despertarás!" Los 3 adolescentes casi se estremecieron al escuchar la familiar voz femenina que sonaba como molesta, muy molesta.

Pronto vieron como se acercaba hacia ellos el Caballero de la Rebelión, y no parecía nada contenta en absoluto. Sus deslumbrantes ojos esmeraldas solo se centraba en su Master y lo miraba como un depredador hacia su presa.

Captando esto, Uryū y Orihime se hicieron a un lado, y Kon se bajó de la cama para unirse a la chica. Ichigo solo se quedó en la cama mientras seguía mirando a la rubia salvaje acercarse con una mirada dura pero enojada al mismo tiempo.

Ichigo tuvo el presentimiento de que esto no iba a ser una conversación pacífica.

A VER, ¿¡SE PUEDE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ COÑO PENSABAS!?" Bramó Mordred mientras se detenía frente al lado de la cama y mirando a su Master. "¿Cómo has podido hacer una semejante tontería como esa? Podrías haber muerto."

"Oh cállate, no sé si te hubieras dado cuenta, pero ese cabrón te hubiera hecho papilla. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras eso pasaba delante de mis ojos."

"Tampoco te pedí que me ayudarás, idiota." Espetó de nuevo Mordred. "¿De qué me sirve si tú mueres y ya no tengo a nadie para que me suministre energía, eh? Se suponía que deberías haberte mantenido al margen ya que tú no pintas nada en el combate. Debiste haberte quedado en el carro de Rider como te pedí."

Ichigo casi dejó que la ira lo consumiera y enseguida se levantó de la cama para ponerse de pie y mirar desafiante a la cara de su Servant.

"¿No se suponía que los _Masters_ deberían respaldar a sus _Servants_ en casos de necesidad?"

"Si, pero no deberían hacer cosas estúpidas como enfrentarse directamente a un _Servant_ ya que sería un completo suicidio tal como lo hiciste. Además, ¿qué podías hacer tú aparte de suministrarme energía? Recuerda que tú no eres como los demás _Masters_ ya que no eres un mago. Un humano normal como tú jamás podría vencer a un espíritu heroico en un millón de años."

La declaración enfureció más a Ichigo, pero no dijo nada. De hecho no era la primera vez de que alguien le hubiera dicho de que no podía derrotar a alguien, ni siquiera un 'simple' humano. Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra e incluso Aizen dijeron cosas parecidas a él de que no podía vencer.

Y pues mira, al final logró que se tragaran sus palabras y los venció a todos gracias a sus poderes de Shinigami. Sin embargo, ahora todo esto era al revés, y una vez más quedó frustrado por no tenerlos ahora.

"Por favor, Mordred-san, Kurosaki-kun solo quería-

"¡No te metas en esto!" Bramó Mordred a la otra chica, no estando de humor con ella pero decidió aclararles algo.

"Os recuerdo que vosotros 2 también tenéis la culpa de lo que a pasado." Contestó con un tono acusador mirando con dagas a tanto Orihime y Uryū. "Vosotros dijisteis que también tomaríais parte en esto y haríais lo posible para defender a este idiota en mi lugar, ¿no? ¿por qué no habéis impedido a este tarado de que hiciera una locura así? ¿Por qué habéis permitido que casi lo mataran así como así?"

Orihime no pudo evitar estremecerse por el tono acusador del caballero rojo y apenas pudo encontrar las palabras necesarias para responder a eso.

"P-pero nosotros-

"¡Oye, no metas a Inoue en esto!" Grito Ichigo en defensa de su amiga, y la Saber rojo se volvió hacia su Master para mirarlo con más hostilidad.

Justo cuando esté volcán iba a entrar en erupción, Ishida decidió intervenir.

"¡Ya basta, Kurosaki!" Grito el Quincy tan fuerte que hizo romper la tensión entre Ichigo y su Saber, y estos 2 últimos fijaron su mirada en el primero.

"Lo que dice Saber es cierto. Yo y Inoue-san también tenemos parte de la culpa en esto." Ishida habló en un tono de convicción. "Se suponía que nosotros también deberíamos tomar parte en esto para defenderte del ataque de los otros _Masters_ mientras _Saber_ y _Rider_ luchaban contra los otros _Servants_, pero al final subestimamos la situación, y casi mueres." Ishida se ajustó un poco las lentes antes de seguir. "Se que estabas preocupado por Saber y querías salvarla, pero tal como dijo ella no te hubiera servido de nada si al final ella desaparecería si tú mueres."

Ichigo escuchó las palabras del Quincy y apenas demostró llevarle razón.

"Que sepas, que yo estaba apunto de intervenir desatando mi lluvia de flechas sobre _Berserker_ para persuadirlo y hacer que ella ganará tiempo para escapar, e incluso _Rider_ también estuvo planeando lo mismo, pero ninguno de los 2 tuvimos tiempo para hacerlo cuando de repente te vimos corriendo hacia _Berserker_ como un loco que busca la muerte. No veas los problemas que tuviste que hacer cuando Saber e Inoue-san trataron de llevar tu cuerpo a un lugar seguro mientras yo distraía a ese oni que parecía más peligroso que cualquier hollow, y tuvimos suerte de que ninguno de nosotros hayamos-

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Protestó Inoue de repente. "Kurosaki-kun no tuvo la culpa de esto. Fuimos nosotros quienes no podíamos haber hecho algo para ayudar a Saber-san, y por eso Kurosaki-kun se vio obligado hacer algo y-

No pudo decir nada más cuando las imágenes de Kurosaki tendido en el suelo sin vida llenaron su mente haciéndola estremecerse más y recordar que fue culpa suya por no haberlo ayudado cuanto más lo necesitaba y por ello acababa casi muerto.

No podía evitar culparse así misma con el pensamiento de que algo le ocurriera a Kurosaki-kun por su culpa.

"Perdónanos, Kurosaki-kun…"

"No tienes porque disculparte, Inoue." Dijo de repente Ichigo, captando la atención de los 3. El adolescente peli naranja ya no lucia con su expresión de ira de antes, y en vez de eso, se suavizó aunque aún seguía conservando su ceño fruncido.

"Supongo que Ishida tiene razón y es culpa mía de que todos os habéis preocupado por mí. Lo siento."

Los 2 amigos del ex Shinigami vieron que las palabras del último detonaban sinceridad y compresión.

"Será mejor que te disculpes primero con _Saber_." Respondió Uryū.

Ichigo lo miro un poco confuso antes de darse cuenta de que sus amigos no eran los únicos que se habían preocupado por él. Volteando su mirada hacia su Servant quien aún permanecía con una expresión rígida como la piedra aunque con un ceño fruncido en la cara, Ichigo tuvo que reprimir su descontento con la rubia y ser honesto.

"Lo siento mucho deberás." Su tono era suave, ya no albergando malicia sino total sinceridad. "Perdóname por lo que hice."

La rubia lo miró con la misma expresión, pero enseguida comprendió que estaba siendo honesto.

"De acuerdo, te perdonó, pero no vuelvas hacer algo sin mi permiso, ¿esta claro?"

"Oye, ¿ahora te crees la líder o qué?" Preguntó Ichigo ahora un ceño fruncido molesto por lo último que dijo ella.

"Pues claro. Se ve que no sabes cómo manejar las cosas y dejas que otros tomen las decisiones por tí como cuando seguistes el consejo de tu amigo para aliarnos con _Rider_ sin problemas y al final resultó que nosotros sólo nos unimos a él como sus subordinados, ¿recuerdas?"

Ichigo se tomó un momento para recordar lo que pasa anoche, y la discusión que tuvieron Saber y ella tras oír la verdad de la alianza con el Rey de los Conquistadores.

"Pues eso. Así que a partir de ahora seré el único que tome las decisiones que nos beneficie y las seguirás, ¿entendido?"

Ichigo solo frunció más el ceño claramente molesto, pero decidió no discutirlo. Tampoco sería la primera vez que alguien le mandarán a tomar las decisiones por él, ya que Rukia fue igual en eso en algunas ocasiones. Lo cierto es que existía un cierto paralelismo entre la Shinigami bajita y la Servant marimacho, aunque de las 2, la rubia parecía ser un poco más irritante.

Cuando los 2 parecían no querer hablar más, Uryū decidió añadir algo para aliviar la tensión de entre los 2.

"Neh, escucha, _Saber_, la próxima vez que empiece una batalla, nosotros estaremos allí para evitar que este idiota haga algo."

"Oye, ¿a quien llamas idiota?" Preguntó Ichigo ahora mirando molesto al Quincy.

Saber aún se mantenía escéptica, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Vaya, parece que he llegado en el mejor momento." Los 4 se encogieron ante la nueva voz y se giraron para ver de qué se trata de Kisuke a pocos metros de distancia con su típica sonrisa.

* * *

Una vez que todo se hubiera arreglado, Kisuke procedió a invitar a los adolescentes hablar mejor del asunto en el comedor, y así lo hicieron. Los 7 se sentaron (Kon encima al lado de Ichigo) alrededor de la mesa circular. Sobre sus respectivos sitios frente a ellos estaba el desayuno; tostadas recién hechas.

"Bien, ahora que estamos aquí reunidos, procederemos lo que hemos aprendido hoy." Comenzó Kisuke mirando a los adolescentes, quienes prestaron atención en silencio.

"Parece que esta guerra va a ser más difícil y peligrosa de lo que habíamos anticipado, y no lo digo por los _Servants_, también por sus _Masters_."

"¿Uh, los _Masters_? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ichigo sin entender aún por qué los Masters son considerados como una amenaza.

Todavía no había visto muchos de ellos y de lo que eran capaces de hacer. El Máster con el que se había aliado era tan solo un novato e inexperto por lo que parecía, y en cuanto a su profesor de mierda y a la vez el Master de Lancer tampoco vio de lo que era capaz.

Urahara dio una mirada confusa. "¿Ishida-san no te lo había contado antes?" Preguntó haciendo que Ichigo lo mirará más confuso.

"Es verdad, casi se me había olvidado." Dijo Uryū antes de mirar a Ichigo. "Antes de que Urahara-san y yo llegáramos hacia los contenedores para observar la batalla, habían 2 personas; un hombre y una mujer. No sé si eran magos o Masters ya que iban armados con rifles francotiradores, y uno de ellos estaban apuntando al carro de _Rider_."

Ichigo se quedó visiblemente sorprendido por esto.

"¿Me estaban apuntando con un arma?"

"Si, vi que aquel hombre te tenía en la mira, y no había duda en que no tendría ningún remordimiento en apretar el gatillo y esparcir el suelo con tus sesos. Pero tuve suerte de llegar justo a tiempo e inmovilice al hombre con el _Kikanshinki_."

* * *

**Castillo Einzbern**

Kiritsugu Emiya no estaba nada contento en lo absoluto.

Su frustración no podía ser igual de confusa cuando él y Maiya habían despertado hace unas horas. Todo lo que podía recordar fue que estaban observando a escondidas la batalla entre Saber y Lancer hasta que vinieron un nuevo oponente que irrumpió la batalla siendo Rider, cuyo nombre si mal no recordaba era Iskandar, más conocido como Alejandro Magno, el Rey macedónico que en el pasado casi conquistaba el mundo conocido. Aparte de eso, también estaba acompañado por otra pareja de Master y Servant, presumidamente una alianza, pero lo que más le había llamado más la atención fue que el Servant que lo acompañaba era sorprendentemente similar a Saber pero con aspecto salvaje y vestía con armadura completa.

Aquello último le llamo un poco la atención pensando que podría ser un tipo de caballero además de la gran espada que llevaba. Incluso en el modo en que luchaba contra Saber era lo más parecido a un Saber también, aunque lo dudaba bastante. De cualquier manera, aquel nuevo oponente resultó ser bastante problemático y tenía que neutralizar a su Master para acabar con esto. Viendo a través del visor de su rifle, localizo al Master del doppelgänger de Saber siendo un adolescente un poco joven de apenas unos 20 años con el pelo anaranjado. El había tomado la decisión de apretar el gatillo y volarle la cabeza del adolescente por joven que pareciera y-

Hasta ahí era lo único que podía recordar el Asesino de Magos ya que cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había despertado en el mismo lugar donde había permanecido antes. Su asistente Maiya también estaba con él tratando de despertarlo, y cuando lo hizo vio que el escenario donde estaba teniendo lugar la batalla de Servants estaba completamente vacío con varios signos de destrucción. Maiya solo le había informado que la batalla había terminado hace unas horas para gran confusión del asesino.

Kiritsugu trato de pedir respuesta, pero ella afirmaba que no lo sabía ya que había sido noqueada por alguien y él también, además de que también les había robado las armas que tenían. Todo esto era muy extraño para el Asesino de Magos ya que no recordaba nada de eso. No recordaba ser noqueado en ningún momento, pero tampoco había otra explicación para que estuviera en el suelo y sus armas hubieran desaparecido así de repente.

Fue extraño, pero sentía como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro de alguna manera o lo hubieran drogado para que no recordara nada de lo sucedido. Esto sonaba bastante ridículo ya que no podía creer que el infame Asesino de Magos hubiera bajado la guardia y se dejará noquear por alguien sin que se diera cuenta y además no sentía ningún dolor en ningún lugar por donde se suponía que le habían golpeado.

Además, no sabía bien quienes eran sus atacantes, pero si se trataban del enemigo, era muy extraño que los hayan dejado vivo así como así. Le sonaba estúpido que su atacante no se haya aprovechado de que él estuviera fuera de combate y lo haya acabado de una vez, y simplemente le haya dejado vivir por alguna razón, y solo le hayan quitado las armas. Le sonaba surrealista esto, pero no tenía otra explicación.

Dejando eso a un lado, Kiritsugu y Maiya regresaron al castillo donde se habían refugiado y serviría como cuartel, y se alegró de ver a su esposa Irisviel, además de Saber bien. Después de un reencuentro amoroso con abrazo y besos, la albina procedió a contarle a su marido lo que había ocurrido durante el combate. Kiritsugu había escuchado atentamente lo que ocurrió en su ausencia y recopilado la información hasta el abandono de Berserker y Lancer.

Después de escuchar lo que ocurrió, por una parte Kiritsugu se alegró de que tanto su esposa y como su Servant hayan salido ilesos de esto a pesar de lo ocurrido, y rápidamente empezó a analizar la situación.

Así que aquel Servant que se parecía tanto a Saber era nada menos que el Caballero de la Traición Mordred, aquel que 'supuestamente' mató a Arturia y puso fin a su reinado de una vez. Dejando a un lado su identidad, se había quedado desconcertado al escuchar que ella también había sido clasificada en esta guerra como un Saber, lo cual era imposible, puesto que solo debería haber un Saber y no 2 en una misma guerra. Su Saber le había confirmado que su 'hijo' había sido convocado como un Saber aunque su destreza en la batalla era muy similar a la de un Berserker, lo cual le extrañó bastante al mercenario.

Dejando eso a un lado, los otros Servants que aparecieron poco después; Archer y Berseker fueron amenazas potenciales por lo que le había contado Irisviel y Saber sobre ellos, y tendrían que tener cuidado en el futuro. La parte que más le conmocionó fue cuando Berseker estuvo apunto de eliminar a esa otra Saber, de repente su Master, aquel adolescente peli naranja, se entrometió y recibió el golpe mortal del Servant de la locura, acabando con su vida y la de uno de los participantes de la guerra.

Kiritsugu no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Un Master sacrificando inútilmente su vida para salvar a su Servant? Se suponía que era el Servant quien debería luchar y sacrificar sus vidas, y no al revés. Un acto noble pero inútil ya que ningún mago orgulloso haría algo tan colosalmente estúpido.

Ahora con su presunta muerte, se a eliminado uno de los competidores de la guerra, y esto podría ser una ligera ventaja por el momento. Sin embargo, todavía le seguía costando que hubieran 2 Sabers al mismo tiempo ya que se suponía que el Grial solo podía convocar una clase de Servant. Definitivamente aquí había algo que no estaba funcionando bien, pero eso no se comparaba en absoluto con lo ocurrido con él y Maiya durante el fragor de la batalla, y todavía se seguía preguntando que había pasado y porque no pudo recordar nada de lo que sucedió.

¡Esto es ridículo!

"¿Quieres un poco de té?" La suave voz de su esposa le despertó de sus pensamientos y se fijó en la albina trayéndole una taza de té caliente.

"Gracias." Contesto Kiritsugu de buena ganas estando sentado en el comedor del castillo, mientras Irisviel dejaba la taza en la mesa frente a él. Él tomó un sorbo antes de mirar a su esposa.

"¿Qué tal esta _Saber_?"

Ella lo miró un momento. "Todavía ella está reposándose de sus heridas, pero bien."

El Asesino de Magos asintió al oír eso. Honestamente le había sorprendido de las capacidades de combate de su Servant cuando peleó contra Lancer y no hacia falta decir que sus habilidades ya sea en el esgrima y arte marcial eran superiores a la de cualquier espadachín que haya visto, debido a que eran seres que transcendieron a la humanidad tal como se lo había contado el viejo Acht cuando le hablo de los espíritus heroicos. Pero aún así no significa que sean invencibles ya que también son vulnerables ante los ataques de otros Servants y por tanto pueden volver a morir.

Kiritsugu debería tener eso en cuenta antes de volver a actuar con Saber.

"Por cierto, ¿es verdad eso que Assassin está vivo?" Preguntó Irisviel con curiosidad recordando lo que le había contado su marido aunque no sabía muchos detalles.

La expresión de Kiritsugu se oscureció al recordar aquel momento en medio de la batalla. A pesar de no recordar lo que sucedió a continuación, recordó claramente haber vivido a través del visor de su rifle la figura oscura de Assassin posado en uno de los edificios no muy lejos del lugar, observando la batalla.

Estaba muy confuso sobre porque aquel Servant estaba vivo si según su asistente Maiya, Assassin fue eliminado al colarse en la residencia de los Toshaka.

Toshaka.

Si mal no recordaba, el Master de Assassin era Kirei Kotomine, el único en esta guerra hombre que le preocupaba, y según sus informes este individuo fue alumno de Tokiomi Toshaka durante 3 años.

Todavía no estaba seguro al 100%, pero si era cierto que si de alguna manera Assassin logro sobrevivir al ataque de Archer ya sea por pura casualidad o a propósito, entonces podría ser que… ¿de alguna manera Tokiomi y Kirei estaban compinchados?

Era una posibilidad, pero muy remota.

Tendría que tener más vigilado a esos 2 hombres la próxima vez.

"Todavía no estoy seguro, Iri." Respondió tras un momento de reflexión. "No se lo que está pasando en estos momentos, pero la próxima vez tendré más cuidado."

La albina no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio y seguridad al oír esas palabras.

"Estoy segura de que _Saber_ y tú lo haréis mejor."

Kiritsugu también dio una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, lo cual fue un poco raro, pero lo hizo de todos modos al ver la sonrisa de su esposa. Él tomó otro sorbo de su té y mientras lo hacía, pensó en lo que dijo su esposa, y también quiso confiar en ello.

* * *

**Golden Koi**

De vuelta con nuestros protagonistas.

"Ahora dejando eso a un lado, hablemos sobre los _Servants_." Cambio de tema Urahara para hablar ahora sobre sus enemigos.

"Tal como presenciamos anoche, esos _Servants_ si que son auténticos guerreros formidables y me atrevería a decir que sus destreza de batalla van desde un Shinigami Sub-capitán experimentado hasta un poderoso capitán."

Ichigo y los demás tuvieron que estar de acuerdo en eso, puesto que también fueron testigos de sus increíbles habilidades de lucha, y no sería fácil lidiar con ellos.

"Dejando a un lado a _Lancer_ y la otra _Saber_, la mayor amenaza son de sin duda _Archer_ y _Berserker_, aunque yo me preocuparía más por este último."

De nuevo asintieron al estar de acuerdo de que ese demonio era de sin duda el más peligroso.

"Estoy de acuerdo en ello." Argumento Uryū. "Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿No se suponía que la clase _Berserker_ solo atacaba a lo loco sin ningún tipo de estrategia o estilo de pelea parecido al _Saber_? ¿Por qué este atacaba como si lo tenía todo calculado?"

"Buena pregunta." Añadió Kisuke. "Tal como dices, los de la clase _Berserker_ no tienen sentido del yo y siempre están a la ofensiva en vez de la defensiva. Esto si que es bastante peculiar."

"Bueno, ¿y qué podemos hacer al respecto para poder lidiar con eso?" Preguntó Ichigo no contento de ver tanto pesimismo.

Urahara solo se ajustó el sombrero antes de hablar. "De momento solo tendremos que ir con cuidado y pensar bien nuestras opciones antes de enfrentarnos a él."

"Bah, no creo que sea necesario." Ahora todas las miradas estaban fijas en el caballero rubio sentada al lado de Ichigo, y a diferencia del resto, no parecía estar demasiada preocupada.

"Debo admitir que ese maldito bastardo loco logró darme una paliza de muerte, pero solo porque me cogió desprevenido y no pude reaccionar. Pero eso no volverá a pasar ya que me he aprendido todos sus trucos. Esta vez le aplastaré." Dijo ella con convicción mientras chocaba su puño con la mano y luego crujió los nudillos.

"¿De verdad podrás hacerlo?" Preguntó Ichigo con algo de duda.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Me ves incapaz de hacerlo?" Preguntó de manera amenazante sintiéndose ofendida.

"No, no, no es eso." Exclamó Ichigo agitando un poco las manos con temor de provocar la ira de la rubia marimacho. "Solo pienso que deberías luchar junto a _Rider_ para que podáis-

"¡No necesito a ese gigantón para que me ayude!" Replicó Saber en desacuerdo. "Yo soy un poderoso guerrero, y el _Servant_ que se necesita para ganar esta maldita guerra. ¿Es que no me vistes luchar contra mi padre?"

"Pues-

De repente sus cejas se arquearon con sorpresa y confusión al recopilar la última frase en su cerebro, y de repente recordó algo importante.

"Espera un momento, ¿tu padre?" Preguntó Ichigo con incredulidad cuando las imágenes de la otra Saber se iluminaron en su mente y lo que se reveló de ella.

"Todavía hay algo que no entiendo, ¿quien era exactamente esa Saber que se parece bastante a ti?"

Mordred no dijo nada mientras el pensamiento de aquello se metió en las cabezas de tanto Uryū como Orihime.

"Es verdad, ahora que recuerdo, vi de cerca a esa Saber, y me sorprendí de que se pareciera tanto a Mordred." Dijo Uryū.

"Yo también." Añadió Orihime.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Preguntó Kisuke con confusión. "¿La _Saber_ enemiga se parece a la nuestra?"

"Si, yo estuve allí y lo presencié." Kon, quien no había dicho nada hasta ahora, respondió de repente. "Debo admitir se veía muy linda y eso, pero me sorprendí cuando mencionó que ella es el Rey de Camelot."

Esto sorprendió a casi todos los presentes en el comedor al escuchar la identidad del supuesto segundo Saber.

"Espera, ¿el Rey de Camelot? ¿Quieres decir que…?

"Si, hasta ese chico Waver mencionó que ella era el Rey Arthur." Añadió Kon.

"Es verdad, recuerdo que escuché como ella le llamo a la otra Saber como Arthur." Dijo Uryū recordando esa escena.

Tal era la confusión de Ichigo sobre la identidad de aquella Saber que parecía más a una hermana gemela de su Saber, y le costaba mucho creer de que se tratase de la misma persona que todos afirman ser, y mucho menos el padre del marimacho.

"Oye, _Saber_, ¿me puedes decir quién era ella exactamente?"

Mordred frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. "¿Es que no te lo acaban de decir o que?"

"Sí, pero me cuesta mucho creer que esa chica sea rey o tu padre. ¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"Es verdad, ¿esa chica es realmente tu padre?" Preguntó Kon también curioso. El resto también fijaron su atención en ella para saber la respuesta.

Sin embargo, vez de responder, el infame Caballero de la Rebelión solo les dio una mirada de muerte que indicaba que no estaba de humor para hablarles del asunto.

"Escuchad bien, esto no es de vuestra incumbencia. Vosotros no necesitáis saber nada del asunto, ¿entendido?"

Todos captaron la mirada asesina y malhumorada de la rubia, y coincidieron en no hacer mas preguntas por su propio bien.

"Bien, ¿qué tal si cambiamos de tema ahora?" Urahara fue el primero en expresar su temor. "Al menos sabemos el nombre de uno de nuestros enemigos, y podríamos aprovecharlo para nuestra ventaja."

Algunos asintieron estando de acuerdo, pero entonces, Uryū decidió añadir algo más.

"Todavía hay algo que falta." Ahora todos miraron al Quincy. "De los _Servants_ que hemos visto hasta ahora, creo que falta uno."

"Es cierto, el _Servant_ que nos falta por ver es _Caster_, el _Servant_ de la magia y hechicería, que por lo que parece, no apareció anoche." Añadió Kisuke.

"No me extraña." Dijo de repente Saber. "De todos los _Servants_, _Caster_ es el más débil porque no sabe ni usar una espada o lanza, y por eso no quiso enfrentarse a nosotros porque sabe que no puede vencer ni siquiera a mí."

"Todavía no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, ya que es probable que esté organizando una estrategia para atacar la próxima noche."

* * *

**Alcantarillas de Fuyuki**

"¡Esto es cool, tío! Así qué esto es la Guerra del Santo Grial."

En lo más profundo y oscuro de las cloacas de la ciudad se pudo escuchar un mar de risas enloquecidas que se hizo eco por los alrededores. Aquellas risas pertenecían a la de un joven un poco mayor de unos 20 años con el pelo anaranjado, portaba 2 piercings, vestía con una camiseta blanca, chaqueta púrpura y el pantalón a juego. Este joven se trataba de Ryūnosuke Uryū, un asesino en serie que le gustaba secuestrar niños y asesinarlos.

Él asesino estaba bailando y gritando como un niño emocionado al ver lo que sucedió durante la batalla en el puerto. Había sido testigo de la acción y de las habilidades de cada Servant que vio, y en vez de conmocionarse o preocuparse, estaba sorprendido y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

"Oye, barba azul… todo a sido real, ¿verdad? Era todo de verdad y no efectos especiales peliculeros, ¿verdad?" El asesino hizo una danza mientras decía eso y luego bailo alrededor del lugar de donde se encontraba.

"Flipante… va a ser muy interesante participar en esa guerra, ¿verdad?"

Sin embargo, su compañero, el Servant de la clase Caster no respondió y permaneció ajeno a la alegría de su Master mientras observaba mediante una bola de cristal mágica por donde había presenciado el combate.

"¿S-señor?" Preguntó Ryūnosuke un poco confuso por el silencio de Barba azul.

"Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad…" Habló Caster en un acento francés con un tono triste y emocionado.

"¿Realidad…? etto…" Dijo Ryūnosuke con una sonrisa incomoda.

Fue así que Caster se giro para mirar a su Master con una sonrisa en el rostro y lagrimas emergiendo de sus grandes ojos.

"¡Mírala! ¡Ella es la respuesta a mis plegarías!" Exclamo histéricamente. "Su adorable rostro, su esbelta figura…"

Luego señala con un dedo cuya uña estaba crecida y afilada a la esfera. "¡No es otra que la musa de mis sueños!"

Ryūnosuke se acerco a la esfera mientras Caster parecía llorar de alegría, y cuando tuvo una buena visión de lo que estaba mirando su Servant, se volvió hacia él.

"¿La conoces de algo?" Preguntó secamente.

"¡Pues claro!" Exclamo de alegría. "Fue abandonada por Dios, muriendo entre pena y sufrimiento, y ahora… finalmente, ¡ha vuelto a la vida! Esto… ¡Esto es un milagro!"

Luego volvió a caminar hacia la esfera y puso sus manos en ella para visualizar de nuevo y observarla una vez más.

"Oh, mi doncella virgen, mi virgen santa, pronto iré a por ti."

Sus ojos estaban tan apegados en la imagen que salía de la esfera que en cualquier momento podría haber salido de su órbita.

Sí. La imagen de su doncella a la que tanto anhelaba era nada más y nada menos que Mordred mostrando su característica sonrisa salvaje.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por hoy. La primera batalla a concluido sin ninguna vida tomada, excepto Ichigo de momento. Ahora una nueva sombra se cierne entre las cloacas de Fuyuki esperando su oportunidad para atacar, y ahora su mirada esta puesta en nuestro Caballero de la Rebelión. ¿Qué tipo de problemas va a darle esto a nuestros protagonistas cuando se encuentren cara a cara con Caster y que rumbo va a tomar la guerra de ahora en adelante?**

**Véanlo en el próximo capitulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo. Perdonad por la demora, pero estuve entretenido haciendo los capítulos de la versión inglesa, y voy a seguir haciéndola. De momento publicare este capitulo, y no voy a saber cuando volveré a editar otro. Con esto disfruten. **

**Capitulo 11: Un nuevo enemigo, un nuevo problema**

**02/08/2020**

* * *

Era algo sorprendente de que, a estas horas de las noches, gran parte de la ciudad aún seguía tan activa como siempre, normal si se trataba de una gran y bulliciosa metrópoli más o menos más grande que Karakura y del mismo modelo de Tokio. De hecho, casi todas las tiendas estaban abiertas y disponibles a estas horas e incluso aún estaban llenas de gente y clientes que vinieron a comprar sus productos en ellas. Entre ellos se encontraban Orihime acompañada por Mordred, quienes estaban inspeccionando una estantería llena de productos de baño.

"A ver, a ver." Tarareó Orihime mientras seguía mirando los productos sin decidirse que llevarse. Incluso para ella le era complicado decidir que se iba a comprar al ver tantos productos que nunca había visto ya que no se vendía en Karakura.

De cualquier manera, sus marcas se veían estupenda y a buen precio, sin embargo, hubiera sido fácil poder elegir y la mayoría se vieran iguales y tuvieran mucho que ofrecer. Normalmente eso no habría sido ningún problema cuando iba de compras en Karakura en compañía de Tatsuki quien la ayudaba de en vez en cuando. Lástima que no se podía decir de su nueva compañera.

"Oi, ¿ya has terminado de elegir?" Preguntó con impaciencia Mordred. Ella estaba un poco alejada a su lado con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido en la cara que recordaba un poco a Ichigo. También llevaba una bolsa de compra en su mano.

"Mō, solo espera un momento." Reprendió Orihime suavemente con un tono parecido al de una madre dirigido hacia su hija.

La rubia suelta un suspiro de exasperación mientras seguía esperando.

"Recuérdame al menos porque estamos haciendo esto."

"Es porque hoy es nuestro último día aquí y tenemos que buscar otro establecimiento para quedarnos." Corrigió Orihime mientras seguía inspeccionando los productos.

"Eso ya lo sé, me refería a porque tenemos que estar aquí." Espetó Mordred.

"Pues porque necesitamos llevar cosas que necesitaremos para hacer cuando lleguemos a un nuevo hotel." Respondió Orihime sin problemas. Fue cuando milagrosamente por fin pudo decidirse.

De hecho, era cierto de que esta era la última vez que nuestros protagonistas estuvieran en el hotel Golden Koi y mañana tuvieran que buscarse otro establecimiento donde quedarse, y Urahara se estaba encargando de ello ahora. El motivo tras esto fue para no levantar sospechas entre los residentes y recepcionistas que habían hipnotizado, además de que necesitaban llegar a un punto cercano donde actualmente viven sus aliados que se encuentra en el distrito de Miyama, al otro lado del río Mion. Por ello se decidió acercarse a ellos lo más cercano posible para no arriesgarse a aventurarse en medio de la gran ciudad y que los atraparan un Master enemigo.

Por supuesto, la Saber roja no le preocupaba eso ya que aún se seguía jactando de que aquello no sería un problema, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Con todo decidido, se aprovechó el último día para hacer las compras y llevar todo lo necesario para el nuevo establecimiento desde aperitivos hasta otras cosas. Ahora estaban yendo hacia una pequeña tienda de productos (solo Orihime acompañada por Saber) para comprar unas últimas cosas.

"Creo que me llevaré estos." Dijo Orihime con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba en sus manos 2 botes de champú de cada color; azul y crema. Mordred se sentía aliviada de que la otra chica pudo decidirse al fin.

"Neh, _Saber_-san, ¿tú quieres comprar algo también?"

Saber ladeó un poco la cabeza pensándolo detenidamente.

"No."

"¿Estas seguras?" Preguntó Orihime sin estar convencida.

Ella volteó de inmediato la cabeza hacia ella mirándola molesta. "Ya te he dicho que yo no necesito nada de eso. No me compares como esas damas que quieren cualquier cosa, ¿está claro?"

No hacía falta decir que Orihime había recibido el mensaje de la rubia y lo tuvo bien en cuenta.

"H-hai."

Un momento después, ambas chicas pusieron sus compras en el mostrador y la encargada de la tienda los analizo antes de entregarlos.

"Gracias por su compra." Dijo la encargada.

"De nada." Respondió Orihime antes de que ella y su compañera recogieran las bolsas cargadas de las cosas que habían comprado y luego salieron de la tienda. La primera tarareó felizmente mientras paseaba con su compañera por la acera al ver su trabajo finalizado.

"Mira qué cantidad de cosas hemos comprado. Estoy segura de que Kurosaki-kun e Ishida-kun estarán felices por esto."

La rubia no parecía compartir el mismo entusiasmo que la peli naranja, y simplemente continuó caminando sin decir nada. Esto no paso por desapercibido por la última.

"¿Ocurre algo, _Saber_-san?" Preguntó Orihime sonando algo preocupada.

"Nada, me alegro de que estés orgullosa de eso." Respondió Saber con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

Orihime miró algo extrañada en el comportamiento de la rubia y parecía que estaba de mal humor. Normalmente ella no era tan malhumorada como Ichigo, pero parecía que hoy lo estaba por alguna razón, y ella sabía por qué.

"Perdona si te he arrastrado a ir a comprar conmigo."

"No es nada. Tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer, además de que fue Ichigo quien me pidió que fuera en su lugar." Respondió Mordred simplemente sin ningún tipo de molestia en su voz.

Aun así, Orihime no parecía tan convencida por ello. Tal como dijo antes, ella no era de las que se dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en hacer todo tipo de compras como lo haría cualquier persona normal, y ella no era del todo normal teniendo en cuenta de que era una guerrera bastante ruda, más ruda que Tatsuki y Rukia por lo que parecía y no parecía demasiado sociable. Estaba claro que estaba molesta de ir de compras.

"¿Estás segura? Allí también había ropa que podrías haber usado. No creo que deberías llevar siempre la misma ropa de siempre."

"Estoy muy bien con lo que llevó, y no creo que esos atuendos estén de mí gusto." Respondió Saber no estando muy contenta si tuviera que usar esos vestidos de 'dama'. "Además, yo solo voy vestido así para pasar desapercibido de entre los demás y llamar bastante la atención con mi armadura."

"Oh, ya veo." Asintió Orihime al recordar la gruesa armadura que portaba ella cuando apareció por primera vez y cuando lo utilizo en la batalla de ayer.

Solo podía decir que tenía un aspecto bastante inusual, más o menos parecido a la de un samurai, por no decir que era gruesa, bastante gruesa para una chica que tenía más o menos su misma estatura.

"¿Cómo te sientes al llevar esa armadura?" Preguntó Orihime con curiosidad.

Saber ladeó la cabeza hacia ella para mirarla. "¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir, es que me he estado preguntando sobre cómo puedes moverte con esa gran armadura con lo pesada que es sin mencionar esa espada que también se ve bastante pesada."

El caballero rubio volvió su atención hacia adelante mientras pensaba en lo que dijo la otra chica.

"Para mí esto no es nada." Respondió ella para gran sorpresa de Orihime. "¿Recuerdas lo que te conté ayer sobre mi historia? Desde que era pequeña, me entrenaron cargando cosas pesadas como una armadura y portando una espada también pesada. Debo admitir que desde un principio era muy duro y muy difícil de superar, pero terminé acostumbrándome y por eso me volví muy fuerte. La armadura que llevaba puesta en vida siempre la tengo a mi lado ya que era la única cosa que me hacía un guerrero, y aunque odiara admitirlo, era un buen regalo de mi madre."

La seriedad y la impasibilidad de sus palabras hicieron que Orihime la mirará con más solemnidad. Todavía recordaba su historia y no paraba de impresionarlo por su drama.

Ella había sido criada en soledad por una madre soltera en algún lugar apartado de la civilización, y la educó haciéndola creer que es un chico, como si quisiera que fuera lesbiana y también la instruyó en el arte de la lucha para que se convirtiera en una fuerte guerrera ruda tal como es ahora, todo con tal para que se uniera a los caballeros de su padre quien aparentemente odiaba a las mujeres, y por eso este último nunca vio a Mordred como su hija. Fue por aquel motivo que Mordred se había rebelado contra su padre y ambos murieron al final.

Ella no dejaba de pensar lo trágico que fue la vida de la rubia.

"¿Por qué me miras?" Preguntó Saber de repente al darse cuenta de que la otra chica la estaba mirando.

Esta última se sobresaltó al ser descubierta. "¡Ah, perdón, perdón! ¡No quería espiarte, perdona!"

La rubia la miró por un momento antes de decidir que no merecía la pena, y lo dejo pasar cuando volvió su mirada hacia adelante para el gran alivio de Orihime. Una vez que todo estuviera en calma, Orihime reflexionó también sobre la relación que tenía el Caballero de la Rebelión con el ex Shinigami Sustituto siendo que no muy buena puesto que Saber no parecía respetarlo por ser un Master incompetente y Ichigo por la actitud descarada de ella.

Ella sabía que el caballero no era tan amigable como Rukia o Tatsuki, pero tampoco quería que esos 2 se llevarán de esa forma tan negativa ya que después de todo son compañeros en esta guerra y deberían respetarse como tal. Ella quería que aprendieran a entenderse bien y llevarse de la misma forma por muy difícil que pareciera. No estaba muy segura, pero lo más probable es que seguramente tanto Ichigo y Saber pensarían lo mismo del uno por el otro, pero no podrían expresarlos debido a los defectos del otro.

Quizás si ella ayudará un poco a que tanto Master como Servant se entiendan unos a otros, a lo mejor llegarán a respetarse y no discutir más. Con eso, decidió probarlo.

"Ano, _Saber_-san-

No tuvo tiempo para terminar la frase cuando vio a la rubia detenerse abruptamente y extendió un brazo hacia la derecha para cortar el paso a la pelinaranja.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pidió Orihime preocupada.

Ella ignoró su pregunta mientras seguía mirando al frente con una expresión severa. Justo delante de ellas no había nada más que la acera extendiéndose por donde la vista alcanzaba y estaba menos poblada de gente. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Saber.

"¿_Saber_-san?" Preguntó preocupada Orihime por el comportamiento de la rubia.

"¡Muéstrate ahora mismo!" Gritó Saber en voz alta mirando la nada. "Si no sales, iré yo a por ti."

Al principio Orihime no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero de repente escuchó unas extrañas risas fantasmal y luego una extraña serie de partículas brillantes aparecieron de la nada a varios metros frente a las chicas y empezó a materializarse en una forma humanoide. Orihime se quedó mirando en shock al ser recién aparecido frente a ellas.

De sin duda tenía forma humana, pero tenía un aspecto bastante espeluznante como un zombie o algo. Parecía ser un hombre de a mediados de 30 años con los ojos enormes y saltones y las mejillas grasientas y brillantes. Su piel parecía estar demacrado como un cadáver a pesar de su constitución alta y musculosa. Sus prendas parecían extrañas e intimidantes, que consistía en una lujosa túnica de diseño antiguo; patrones sanguíneos escarlatas adornaban la tela de tono negro.

Nada más aparecer, Orihime casi se refugió detrás de Mordred, mientras esta última miraba desafiante esperando al que el recién llegado hiciera su primer movimiento. En cambio, el extraño hombre fijo solo su atención en la rubia con sus ojos de sapo y luego dio una sonrisa llena de lujuria.

"He venido a por ti, mi santa virgen."

* * *

"Takku, ¿por qué tardarán tanto?" Preguntó entre quejidos Ichigo mientras estaba de pie en el aparcamiento de una pequeña gasolinera que se encontraba no muy lejos de la tienda donde estaban Orihime y Mordred.

Habían pasado más de media hora desde que ellas fueran a la última tienda para comprar cosas de baño como champú y todo eso, y parecía que se estaban tomando su tiempo allí. Ya era muy tarde y aunque aún faltaba para que cerrarán las tiendas, no podía estar preocupado por si algo ocurriera. Tenía suerte de que hubiera enviado a Mordred a acompañarla, pero eso no era excusa para que tardarán tanto.

"Tal vez debimos haber ido los 2 para hacerles compañía y pasar el tiempo con ellas." Comentó Kon con una sonrisa estando en el suelo al lado del adolescente.

Ichigo ladeó un poco los ojos al escuchar eso.

"¿Y porque no fuiste tú entonces?"

Ante eso, Kon frunció el ceño ya no pareciendo tan divertido.

"Lo hubiera hecho si al menos tuviera un cuerpo humano como el tuyo." Respondió Kon entre quejidos.

Ichigo hizo caso omiso a las quejas de Kon y soltó un suspiro cansado, previendo de que esto iba a ser una noche larga.

"Neh, ¿por qué no vamos con ellas ahora?" Pidió Kon subiéndose al hombro de Ichigo, alentando a este último para que vaya a reunirse con ellas.

Ichigo se quedó meditando un poco sobre lo que iba a hacer hasta que finalmente tomo su decisión.

"No, esperare un poco más."

* * *

Al margen de los pensamientos seguros de Ichigo, un poco lejos de él, la situación de Orihime y Mordred parecía estar tomando un giro inesperado.

El ambiente allí aún seguía en silencio y las chicas aún miraban al recién llegado a pocos metros frente a ellas. Orihime solo miraba cautelosa al extraño hombre que tenía un aspecto intimidante vestido con un traje bastante extravagante como si estuviera en halloween. Aparte de eso, su piel canosa al igual que su pelo a juego junto a sus ojos de sapo, todo eso indicaba que esta persona no era humana, además del extraño aura llena de malicia que ella sentía en él. Con todo eso, solo podía especular sobre la identidad del hombre.

"¿Es ese un _Servant_?"

"Sí, yo diría de que se trata de _Caster_." Respondió Saber identificando inmediatamente la clase de su enemigo.

"¿_Caster_?" Preguntó Orihime perpleja. Si mal no recordaba, Caster era el Servant que no había aparecido en la otra noche con los otros Servants. También recordó que según las palabras de Urahara, este Servant se especializa en las artes de la hechicería y la magia como un hechicero, y a saber de lo que sería capaz este.

"Oh Jeanne, siempre he anhelado a que llegara este día. Por fin volvemos a estar juntos." Exclamó dramáticamente Caster con un tono lleno de alegría.

Las palabras de Caster solo sirvieron para confundir más a las chicas. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"¿Conoces a esta persona, _Saber_-san?" Preguntó Orihime a la rubia para saber si había algún tipo de conexión con este Servant con la de ella.

"Claro que no." Respondió Saber negando cualquier relación con ese saco decrépito. "jamás había visto a este tipo en toda mi vida. Dudo mucho de que sea de Camelot."

Al escuchar esas palabras tan directas, la expresión pálida del Servant de la hechicería se transformó en pura incredulidad y horror.

"¡Oh non! ¿Dices qué has olvidado esta cara?" Preguntó de manera dramática mientras se señalaba así mismo.

"¿Pero qué dices? ¿Yo olvidarme de ti? ¡Te digo que jamás había visto a un tipo tan lamentable como tú!" Exclamó Saber empezando a hartarse del intercambio de palabras con este molestoso anciano.

Caster ya no parecía aguantar más este cruel rechazo que puso sus manos sobre la cabeza para agitarla como si le estuviera doliendo.

"¡Soy yo! ¡Gilles de Rais! Mi única plegaría fue tu resurrección, ¡y he estado toda mi vida esperando a que llegase dicho milagro!"

"¡Oh cállate! Me das ganas de vomitar." Bramó Mordred con fuerza antes de hacer materializar instantáneamente su armadura reemplazando su vestimenta anterior, e hizo aparecer Clarent en su mano derecha lista para la batalla. "No me hagas perder toda la noche escupiendo tonterías sin sentido ahora. O te pones en guardia, o atacaré yo." Dijo el Caballero de la Rebelión con un tono amenazante que no garantizaba ninguna oportunidad.

Por supuesto, no hacía falta ser un antiguo mariscal francés para comprender que ella iba realmente en serio con su amenaza y no dudaría en atacarlo cuanto quisiera.

"¡Dameda, _Saber_-san!" Avisó Orihime colocando sus manos sobre la hombrera derecha. "No deberías atacar ahora. Aún hay gente cerca."

Aunque no quería admitirlo, tenía razón en que no podía provocar un enfrentamiento directo sin poder elegir un campo de batalla adecuado como en el puerto y lejos de toda presencia de transeúntes, y este no era el lugar indicado. Casi le daba rabia esto.

"Por favor, espera un momento." Gritó Orihime a Caster. "Vosotros 2 no deberíais pelear aquí. Yo avisare a Kurosaki-kun y tú debes decirle a tu _Master_ que-

"¡Silencio! ¡No he venido aquí para perder el tiempo en una pelea!" Interrumpió Caster con ira en su voz mientras miraba a la chica peli naranja con reojo. "Yo solo vine aquí para reunirme con mi querida doncella y ayudarla a vencer a esa impostora, pero por desgracia parece haber perdido sus recuerdos y se a vuelto loca."

Luego desplomó su cuerpo de rodillas con las manos tendidas en el suelo como una extraña señal de derrota y se pudo escuchar varios gemidos de él como si estuviera llorando como si fuera una pobre alma torturada. Orihime y Mordred no pudieron evitar mirar a este pobre loco con expresiones mixtas. La primera con extrañeza y pena mientras que la última con antipatía.

Fue entonces que la mente de Mordred se activó al recordar lo último que dijo.

"Espera, ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste? ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de vencer a esa impostora?"

Caster alzó la cabeza del suelo para mirar con lágrimas brotando de los ojos a la rubia. "Pues veras… observe tu batalla en la otra noche luchando contra alguien que se parecía mucho a ti, pero yo se que aquella no eras tú."

Pensando un poco, solo se le ocurrió una idea a lo que él se refería.

"¿Hablas de mi padre?"

"No se a lo que te refieres con tu padre, pero para mí solo hay una sola Jeanne y esa eres tú. No sé qué Dios puede ser tan cruel para hacerle esto a mi querida musa y crear una impostora como esa. Estuviste genial luchando contra esa Jeanne falsa, pero no lograste vencerla." Caster luego se levanta hasta ponerse de nuevo en pie.

"Por eso mismo, quiero ayudarte. Quiero aliarme contigo para vencer a esa maldita impostora y-

"¡Y una mierda!" Bramó Mordred de repente, sacudiendo a Orihime y a Caster por su repentino grito. "Escucha, si hay alguien aquí capaz de desafiar a mi padre y vencerlo, ese soy yo, y no necesito la ayuda de un anciano decrépito como tú."

El ambiente entró en un completo silencio como Caster seguía mirando a la chica que se supone que era 'su' Jeanne con total incredulidad.

"Pero, Jeanne-

Sin avisar, el Caballero de la Rebelión dio un gran salto en el aire y levantó su gran espada antes de descender y abalanzarse sobre esa cosa molesta para finalmente bisecarlo y no tener que escuchar sus quejidos de bebé.

"¡Aaaaah!"

*_BOOM_*

Mordred estrello su espada justo en la misma posición donde antes estuvo parado el ex mariscal francés rompiendo parte del pavimento debido a la increíble fuerza sobrehumana del caballero levantando una gran cantidad de escombros y fragmentos. Por suerte ninguno de esos fragmentos cayó sobre Orihime, pero se mantuvo en alerta.

Cuando se asentó el polvo, Saber se sorprendió al ver que su objetivo ya no estaba donde había abalanzado su espada y tampoco veía rastros de su cuerpo.

"Que fuerza más diabólica llevas." Tanto Saber cómo Orihime alzaron sus miradas hacia arriba y vieron a Caster totalmente entero encima de un poste de luz. Él daba una extraña sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. "Tal como se esperaba de ti, eres una guerrera formidable que aniquilaría a cualquier ejército."

Sin embargo, la rubia no estuvo para los elogios de su enemigo y solo lo miraba con rabia y molestia por haber evitado el ataque de su espada con facilidad.

"¡Baja de allí ahora mismo, cobarde!" Bramó el caballero al brujo. "Enfréntame y muere como un guerrero."

Caster solo la miro ahora con total indiferencia antes de hablar.

"Me temo que aún no estoy listo para morir."

Saber gruñó sorprendida. ¿Iba a abandonar el campo de batalla, así como así por las buenas? ¿Qué clase de guerrero haría eso?

"Ya lo entiendo. Como solo eres alguien a quien le gusta juguetear con magia y esas cosas, te da miedo enfrentarte a mi directamente." Reprendió Saber con burla, sin embargo, Caster no se dejó llevar por ello mientras seguía observándola con una expresión apática.

"Si se dan drásticas medidas, deberé prepararme." Dijo en voz baja antes de enfocar más su mirada en ella. "Te lo juro, Jeanne. Te liberaré tu alma de la maldición de Dios y con tu fuerza destruiremos a esa impostora."

Y con eso, el cuerpo de Caster se desvaneció de la misma forma en que había aparecido, dejando a las 2 chicas solas.

"Tch, cobarde." Gruñó Saber con disgusto. "Esto no va a quedar así."

Con eso dicho, ella hizo desvanecer instantáneamente su armadura y su espada volviendo a su vestimenta formal.

Entretanto Orihime solo pudo suspirar aliviada al ver que el Servant enemigo se haya retirado por el momento y no vaya a producirse otra batalla como el de la otra noche. A pesar de estar a acostumbrada a presenciar peleas de nivel sobrenatural, eso no significaba que fuera aficionada a ello. Todavía recordaba como terminó y lo último que quería ver fue a Ichigo medio muerto otra vez.

"Mierda, y pensar que al final tomaría la cabeza de ese bastardo." Gruñó Saber cuándo se les fue de las manos su oportunidad de hacer su primer asesinato a uno de sus oponentes en esta guerra. Ella estaba caminando de manera malhumorada hacia Orihime.

"Pues yo creo que tuvimos suerte de que esto no haya terminado en una pelea, ya que no quisiera saber lo que hubiera pasado si alguien hubiera quedado involucrado." Dijo Orihime de manera optimista.

"Sí, sí, lo que tu digas." Respondió la rubia sarcásticamente mientras pasaba de lado de la otra chica. "Ahora vámonos de aquí, que ya he perdido bastante tiempo."

Orihime ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver al caballero rubio alejarse con las manos sobre la nuca, y apenas se sorprendió por su falta de preocupación por los transeúntes, pero no creía que ella fuera tan mala en realidad. Era su forma de ser después de todo.

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, Orihime se apresuró a seguir a Mordred por detrás dejando este lugar para reunirse con Ichigo y los demás y explicarle lo ocurrido.

Una vez que las 2 chicas se hubieran marchado, ninguno se había percatado de que estaban siendo observados por 2 sombras misteriosas ocultas.

"Seguir al _Master_ de la segunda _Saber_ nos ha dejado caer un fruto inesperado." Comentó una de las figuras, que, aunque no lo mostraba debido a la máscara blanca con forma de calavera que ocultaba su rostro, estaba sonriendo. "Hemos encontrado a _Caster_ también."

"Por supuesto, le seguiremos." Dijo su compañero. Así, los remanentes del Assassin, Hassan-i-Sabbah de los Cien Rostros, se pusieron en marcha para rastrear al Servant de la brujería.

* * *

"Esos 4 están tardando demasiado." Dijo Uryū con algo de preocupaciones mientras observaba por la ventana la vista nocturna panorámica de Fuyuki desde la habitación del Golden Koi. Habían pasado pocas horas desde que ellos hubieran salido para hacer un último recado, y no había tenido noticias de ellos desde entonces. Casi empezó a temer por lo que les hubiera pasado.

"Me pregunto si les habrán pasado algo." Dijo Urahara detrás del Quincho con un aire serio.

Eso era lo que Ishida temía realmente. Incluso después de la conclusión de la primera batalla hace poco, aún le preocupa la posibilidad de que uno de los Servants hubiera ido a la carga. Las únicas amenazas potenciales fueron sin duda Archer y Berseker, pero también estaba aquel extraño hombre de negro que estaba oculto en uno de los cargamentos de carga apuntando con un rifle francotirador hacia Kurosaki, y no había ninguna duda de que pudiera haberlo disparado si Urahara no hubiera intervenido a tiempo.

Aquel hombre que suponía ser un Master, parecía ser algún tipo de mercenario bien entrenado por lo que pudo ver al portar aquellas armas y estaba especializado en combates a largas distancias. Resulta muy extraño que un mago portará unas armas tan convencionales y se preguntó si realmente era un mago, y si no, ¿por qué llevaba esos Sellos de Comandos? Bueno, tal vez los obtuvo de alguna manera similar a Ichigo.

De cualquier forma, este tipo era realmente peligroso si volviera a apuntar su arma hacia Kurosaki o Velvet desde un lugar escondido, y se preguntó si para proteger a esos 2 Masters indefensos de un ataque a traición, no tendrían más remedio que matarlo. El Quincy entendía perfectamente que esto era una guerra, y como tal no había remordimientos, dudas y escrúpulos de que un soldado matará a su oponente al azar e incluso usando cualquier método rastrero. Tal como le había dicho Urahara a él, incluso si no era realmente necesario liquidar a los Masters, no significaba que estaba prohibido hacerlo puesto que incluso un Master sin Servant podría resultar una amenaza. Como tal, no habría nadie que se salvará de una bala en los sesos ya que es como un juego de la supervivencia.

Cuando Ishida quería dar su opinión a Urahara sobre el destino del hombre, sorprendentemente el tendero dio una respuesta rápida y sencilla como "No es necesario matarlo." Aquello dejó completamente desconcertado a Uryū al escuchar el modo tan preciso y sin problemas del tono que utilizo Urahara para dar su respuesta definitiva como si no tuviera en cuenta que este hombre estuvo a punto de asesinar a ya sea Kurosaki o a Waver con un rifle, y el tendedero decidió perdonarlo. Justo cuando Uryū iba a preguntar sobre sus acciones, no obtuvo respuestas cuando el tendedero le instó a que presenciará la batalla y así lo hizo. El curso de la batalla había pasado bastante entretenido que había olvidado su pregunta anterior al presenciar las habilidades de cada Servant que veía y el peligro que representaba.

Aun así, no olvidaba que ese humano o mago también representaba un grave peligro. Incluso ahora, el Quincy todavía se preguntaba porque el Shinigami rubio decidió perdonarlo si hasta él sabía también que era una amenaza para su ex aprendiz, pero seguramente habrá una razón tras esto. De hecho, aún había tantas cosas que el joven Quincy desconocía sobre el excéntrico excapitán y de seguro que debía haber una buena razón.

De repente, su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, y el Quincy volteó la cabeza hacia un lado para ver para su sorpresa a Ichigo acompañado por Orihime y Saber.

"Kurosaki. Inoue-san." Dijo el Quincy acercándose con alivio al ver a sus amigos a salvo.

"Hola, Ishida-kun." Saludo Inoue con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? ¿Sabéis la hora que es?" Regañó Uryū a los 2 fijándose a Ichigo. Este último frunció el ceño por la acusación.

"Urusee, fueron Inoue y _Saber_ quiénes decidieron ir de compras, no yo."

"Perdona, _Master_, pero fuiste tú quien me ordeno a que la acompañara a hacer sus compras. No quería ir en primer lugar." Replicó Saber molesta por la implicación que le dio Ichigo.

Ichigo frunció un poco más el labio, y antes de que el adolescente soltara cualquier cosa desagradable, inmediatamente Kisuke intervino rápidamente.

"Mā, mā, lo importante es que habéis salido de una sola pieza y no os habéis topado con un _Servant_, ¿verdad?"

"Yo no diría eso." Habló de repente Ichigo poniendo una expresión seria en su cara. La seriedad de su voz y lo que dijo captaron más la atención del Quincy con gafas y el tendedero rubio. Luego fijaron su atención en Orihime quien también parecía estar más o menos apática. Ver a la dulce y sonriente chica burbujeante de esa forma era un poco raro, a no ser que algo malo haya ocurrido.

"¿Paso algo allí?" Preguntó Kisuke tras un instante de silencio.

No necesito esperar más tiempo para averiguarlo cuando Orihime les rebelo a los chicos lo que ocurrió después de terminar sus compras con Mordred y su encuentro con el Servant que aún no habían visto.

"Naruhodo, así que vieron a _Caster_, el _Servant_ de la hechicería, ¿no es así?" Empezó Urahara sentado en una silla frente a una mesa redonda y los adolescentes también.

"Hai." Asintió Orihime en respuesta.

El ambiente de la habitación se volvió bastante silenciosa como todos reflexionaron sobre lo ocurrido y Ichigo y Uryū miraron con gran seriedad a la chica.

"¿Es cierto que su _Master _no estaba con él?" Preguntó Uryū con dudas.

"No, dijo que andaba solo. Yo creo que _Caster_ es europeo ya que tenía un acento inglés, alemán o tal vez francés. No me acuerdo." Dijo ella como trataba torpemente averiguar su idioma.

"Bueno, ¿y ha dicho su nombre?"

"Si, dijo que se llamaba… etto… ¿Cómo se llamaba?" De nuevo la chica estuvo en conflicto con su mente al tratar inútilmente recordar el nombre del Servant enemigo que era de vital importante para que el resto lo supieran. Saber ladeó los ojos con aburrimiento al ver el intento inútil de la otra chica de tratar de recordar algo sencillo, y decidió intervenir para no perder más el tiempo.

"Su nombre es Gilles de Rais, un noble y militar francés que participó en un evento conocido como la Guerra de los 100 años, y que más tarde se convirtió en un loco psicópata que se dedicaba a secuestrar y violar mujeres y niños hasta que fue ejecutado por sus fechorías." Respondió Mordred como sacó la información de la identidad de Caster a través del enlace del Trono de los Héroes.

Todos estaban en silencio mientras absorbían la recién información repentinamente compartida por Saber.

"Gilles de Rais, ¿eh?" Dijo Kisuke mientras memorizaba el nombre.

"Voy a buscarlo aquí." Dijo Uryū mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y trató de buscar información de dicho hombre en Google. Después de unos momentos, empezó a hablar.

"Aquí está. Gilles de Montmorency-Laval, barón de Rais. Tal como Saber dijo, era un noble francés del siglo XV que luchó en los años finales de la Guerra de los 100 años junto a la Santa de Orleans, Jeanne d'Arc. Es conocido por su implicación en caso de abuso sexual de menores."

Ichigo y el resto, excepto Mordred, absorbieron la nueva información, mientras Orihime recordó de repente haber escuchado el nombre de Jeanne en alguna parte.

"Un momento." Habló de repente Ichigo mirando a Ishida. "¿Estás diciendo que ese tipo es un pederasta psicópata?"

"Eso parece." Responde Ishida antes de volver su atención en el móvil para buscar más información. "Consiguió convertirse en mariscal de campo tras su participación en la Guerra de los 100 años y amasó una gran fortuna. Pero su buena fama en los pueblos franceses se vio truncada cuando se descubrieron las atrocidades que había cometido con centenares de niños y niñas pequeñas en una corte formada por brujos, alquimistas, videntes y adoradores del Diablo. Se dice que podía poseer una mentalidad psicópata, originada en su infancia."

Ichigo y Kon no lo podían creer. Y pensar que Orihime se había cruzado de frente con ese chiflado psicópata francés en mitad de la noche, y no quiso ni pensar lo que la hubiera hecho. Tuvo suerte de haber enviado a Mordred para protegerla.

"Dios, pero que monstruo." Dijo Kon con asombro ante la idea de que hubiera alguien con esos extremos. "No puedo creer que haya alguien así."

"Es verdad, aquí hay algo que no entiendo." Dijo Ichigo de repente llamando la atención del resto. "¿No dijeron que los Servants eran héroes que salvaban las vidas de los demás? ¿Qué tiene de heroico ese loco?"

Todos captaron lo que había dicho el Master peli naranja y coincidieron en que tenían razón. Se suponía que un Espíritu Heroico era alguien en el pasado que hizo grandes hazañas memorables como salvar a su gente o país de cualquier amenaza y por eso fueron recordados tras la muerte como grandes héroes e inspiración para la siguiente generación futura. Desde luego hacer actor tan despreciables y mezquinos como la violación no era algo para ser memorable. Bueno sí, pero no como un héroe, sino como un villano. Un gran villano.

"Lo cierto es que tienes razón." Dijo Urahara asintiendo de acuerdo. "Dudo mucho que ese Gilles merezca ser reconocido como un Espíritu Heroico debido a su infame reputación, pero según Saber-san y Ishida-san, él era antes un guerrero que combatió contra los enemigos de su país."

"Si." Dijo Ishida antes de proseguir con la historia. "Por lo visto en aquel momento, Francia estaba en guerra con Inglaterra debido a una disputa sobre quién debería ser el Rey de Francia. El Rey de Inglaterra de aquel tiempo quiso ser rey de aquel país, pero los franceses se negaron a ser gobernados por un rey de un país extranjero, y así comenzó la guerra lo cual duró 100 años.

Casi 100 años después, las tropas inglesas habían conquistado más de la mitad del norte de Francia y todo el país entro en caos hasta que una joven campesina de unos 18 años de edad llamada Jeanne d'Ark quien dicen que fue enviada por Dios para encabezar al ejército francés para liberar Francia de los invasores ingleses, había logrado liberar varias ciudades antes de ser abandonada y traicionada a los ingleses quien la habían capturado y hecho prisionera hasta que la ejecutaron quemándola en una pila."

Ishida guardó un poco de silencio mientras dejo que la información se asentará en sus 2 amigos.

"Es horrible. ¿Por qué los franceses abandonaron a esa Jeanne-san?" Preguntó Orihime con nostalgia sobre el horrible destino de la Santa francesa.

"La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro, pero creo a que se debía a la gran popularidad que tenía ella que amenazaría la reputación de los grandes jefes franceses de la época. Jeanne era muy venerada en Francia como una salvadora y una santa, y entre los que estaban más devotos a ella eran Guilles de Rais quien era un fanático de ella, y tras la muerte de Jeanne, Guilles cayó en la locura y por eso se convirtió en aquel loco psicópata."

El silencio reinó una vez más en la habitación como todos absorbían el último plano de información. Fue entonces que Orihime se acordó de algo importante.

"¡Ahora me acuerdo!" Exclamó ella repentinamente, llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido por su reacción.

"Justo cuando _Caster_ había aparecido, él había llamado a _Saber_-san Jeanne."

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la revelación de la chica peli naranja.

"¿Estas seguras de eso?" Preguntó Kisuke un poco incrédulo.

"Si, él había llamado a _Saber_-san 'Jeanne' como si él pensará que ella era la Santa francesa." Respondió Orihime como dirigía su mirada hacia la rubia, esta última frunció el ceño al ver como la estaba comparando con la Santa francesa.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras reflexionaban sobre esta nueva revelación y luego fijaron su atención en Mordred. Se preguntaban porque alguien tan cercano a la Santa de Orleans pudiera haber confundido a la rubia con Jeanne, si este primero no parecía ser tan creyente además de ser tan bravucona y de gran carácter marimacho. Era bastante raro escuchar eso y tratar de comparar una santa devota con el infame Caballero de la Rebelión.

Decir que el caballero rojo se estaba incomodando por las tontas miradas expectantes que la estaban dando se hizo evidente cuando ella empezó a hartarse.

"Ya está bien, ¡dejad de mirarme de esa forma!" Protestó Saber con enojo e hizo que los mirones dejarán de mirarla. "¿A mí que me importa si ese bastardo me haya confundido con alguien que él conocía? Juro que la próxima vez que me lo encuentre lo mataré."

Nadie quiso comentar algo al respecto al ver fuego de determinación en sus ojos. Se ve que su encuentro con Caster no fue nada agradable o quizás sea porque quería rectificar su derrota anterior con los otros Servants. Sea cual sea, estaba bastante decidida.

"Bueno, de cualquier manera, si de verdad confundió a _Saber_-san con esa tal Jeanne, lo más probable es que vuelva a por ella, ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó Urahara.

"Eso fue lo que dijo él cuando se marchó." Dijo Orihime al recordar las últimas palabras del Servant de la brujería antes de desvanecerse. "Dijo que esta vez volvería cuando estuviera bien preparado."

Todos (excepto Mordred) se tomaron en serio la advertencia y sabían exactamente lo que eso significaba.

"Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos?" Preguntó Ichigo tras un pequeño breve silencio viendo que la situación no era nada favorable si es cierto que viene a atacarlos un Servant.

"¿No es obvio?" Preguntó de repente Mordred, quien no parecía estar preocupada. "Le esperaré y juro que esta vez le machacare."

"Supongo que hasta ahí estamos de acuerdo en que _Saber_-san tenga ventaja contra _Caster_ debido a que ella tiene resistencia anti-magia y sus ataques son apenas efectivos en su cuerpo." Comentó Kisuke al ver el hecho de que el caballero rojo podía tener la ventaja. "Pero aun así no deja el hecho de que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo cuyas habilidades aún no hemos visto y eso me preocupa ya que por lo que leí en el libro, no es un enemigo al que debamos subestimar."

Ignorando el resoplido sarcástico de la rubia, el tendedero continuó. "Sea donde sea el terreno por donde vayas a luchar, estoy seguro de que hará cualquier cosa para ganar ventaja."

"¿Y qué hacemos?" Preguntó Ishida viendo lo difícil que es esto.

Kisuke se tomó un momento para empezar. "Bueno, todavía no se gran cosa, pero podríamos dejar que _Saber_-san atacará a _Caster_ de frente."

"Eso mismo pienso yo." Respondió la rubia.

"Pero aun así me preocupa un poco sus habilidades además de que aún no hemos presenciado su Noble Phantasm."

"¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a ellos?" Preguntó Orihime de repente. "¿Y si le pedimos a Waver-kun y Rider-san que nos ayude?"

"¿Te refieres a esos 2?" Preguntó Ichigo en referencia a sus aliados temporales.

"Si, podemos pedirles ayuda nuevamente."

"Me parece una buena idea." Estuvo de acuerdo Urahara con eso.

"¿Pero qué dices? Ni hablar." Protestó Saber totalmente en contra. Todos vieron como Mordred ponía una expresión agria y malhumorada. "No necesitamos a esos patanes para que me ayuden a vencer a ese bastardo. Puedo yo solo."

"Sí, supongamos que puedes vencer a _Caster_ pero ten en cuenta de que aún no sabemos demasiado sobre él, además de donde se oculta él y su _Master_." Habló Kisuke de manera razonable.

"Es verdad, puede que ellos sepan algo al respecto." Dijo Ishida estando de acuerdo. Él miró a Ichigo. "¿Tú qué opinas, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo se lo pensó por un momento sobre sus opciones. Si bien, todavía no había visto a Caster en acción e incluso la información que disponía de Inoue y Saber no servían de mucho ya que no le vieron luchar. Según que lo que le contó el tendedero, Caster es considerado como una de las clases de Servants más débiles, o eso dijo, por lo que en teoría Saber era capaz de vencerlo, pero una vez más, todavía no sabía que tipos de trucos podía utilizar él.

El otro problema sería su Master quien aún no conocía y que tipo de trucos puede realizar. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba fue el hecho de que podría estar aliado con otra pareja de Master-Servant como ellos, y una de sus posibilidades aliados podría ser aquel Archer dorado o ese Berseker negro que casi lo mata. Realmente no quisiera lidiar con eso de nuevo, por lo que tomó su decisión.

"Creo que tienes razón. Vamos con ellos." Respondió con resolución.

"¿¡Haaaa!?" Gritó con incredulidad Saber en una sorpresa desagradable. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. "¿Hablas en serio? ¿Vamos a juntarnos de nuevo con esos patanes?"

"No tenemos más opción." Respondió Ichigo.

"¡Me niego hacerlo!" Gritó Saber dejando en claro su opinión de aliarse nuevamente. "¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando lo hicimos? ¿No recuerdas lo que ese Rey de los Conquistadores dijo la verdadera razón de nuestra alianza?"

"Si, yo también lo recuerdo y tampoco puedo evitar estar cabreado por ello." Espetó Ichigo en respuesta. "Pero solo vamos a luchar con ellos temporalmente y después podrás hacer lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sin embargo, Saber apretó los dientes con resignación ante la idea de subordinarse con un rey extranjero. "¿Me estas exigiendo que me rebaje a ese maldito bárbaro?"

Ichigo soltó un pequeño suspiro.

"No vamos a subordinarnos a él." Regañó como si le estuviera regañando a una niña malcriada. "Mira, entiendo bien cómo te sientes respecto a eso, pero creo que fue necesario hacerlo." Habló Ichigo con firmeza.

Saber solo resopló en respuesta. "Hmph! Pensé que te había dicho que no necesitamos a nadie para ayudarnos ya que soy el _Servant_ que se necesita para ganar esta guerra."

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco. "Ya, y menudo comienzo cuando fuiste pateada por un bate de béisbol gigante."

Esto hizo que la rubia gruñera rabiosa al saber a lo que se refería. "¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó ella enojada cuando agarró una parte de la camisa de Ichigo y lo arrastró hacia su cara. Orihime y Uryū casi se levantaron en caso de que hubiera una agresión, pero una mano levantada del tendedero les impidió hacer algo.

Entretanto, Mordred aún fulminaba su mirada hacia su Master. "Pensé que te había dejado bien claro de que a partir de hoy harías lo que yo te diga. Puede que seas mi _Master_, pero yo sigo siendo superior a ti, estoy por encima de ti, además de que he comprobado de que eres inútil a la hora de tomar tus propias decisiones y dejas que otros lo hagan por ti como cuando tu amigo te dijo que te unieras con esos imbéciles sin pensarlo, ¿recuerdas?"

Ichigo no quiso discutir esa última parte. Si bien era cierto que había aceptado la alianza con Rider tomando el consejo del Quincy pensando que les sería beneficioso para sacar ventaja, y esto había funcionado bien por un momento hasta que había descubierto la verdad de su 'alianza' cuando el Rey corpulento había revelado que se habían convertido en sus subordinados para su ejército.

"Tal vez tengas razón en eso." Empezó firmemente. "Puede que para ti yo solo sea un _Master_ incompetente, un idiota que hace cosas imprudentes, pero así es como soy y no significa que sea completamente inútil. Escucha, haré todo lo posible para ayudarte si es lo que quieres para ganar, además de que te recuerdo de que no eres la única en intentar conseguir ese Santo Grial solo para ti. No voy a pedirte que me respetes o que no me faltes al respecto. Puede que tu seas superior a mí y no voy a discutirlo, pero aun así yo sigo siendo tu _Master_, y mientras siga poseyendo mis sellos en mi mano tú también harás lo que yo te diga si no quieres que utilice un hechizo para obligarte. ¿Te quedó claro o no?"

Así la habitación quedó en un constante silencio por las poderosas palabras de convicción del chico peli naranja llenas de autoridad, pero algunos notaron que se pasó de la línea cuando mencionó que utilizaría uno de sus sellos para dar una orden. ¿En serio? ¿De verdad va a lanzar su primer hechizo a pesar de que se le aconsejará no utilizarlos a no ser que sea una emergencia?

Y más aún…

¿Cómo se tomaría esto la rubia?

Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento mientras seguían observando a la pareja Master-Servant para ver la reacción de esta última.

Tal como era de esperar, Saber solo mostró a su Master una peligrosa cara asesina llena de rabia por lo que dijo. En cambio, Ichigo mantuvo la compostura con una cara tan dura como la piedra sin inmutarse por el ambiente homicida. Todos notaron el peligro que emanaba en la pareja y se prepararon para intervenir hasta que escucharon un 'Tch' procedente de la rubia.

"Muy bien."

Todos se encogieron confusos mientras observaban como la expresión de la rubia disminuyó considerablemente pero aún conservaba su habitual ceño fruncido.

"Si eso es lo que realmente piensas, entonces no te detendré." Respondió ella decidiendo hacer lo que quería hacer su Master. "Solo espero que no te equivoques esta vez, porque de lo contrario estaremos bien jodidos."

Sin decir nada más, Saber se bajó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Ichigo viendo cómo su Servant se alejaba hacia la salida. Ella no se detuvo mientras hablaba.

"Voy a dar un pequeño paseo. No iré demasiado lejos." Fue todo lo que ella respondió mientras salía al exterior.

Una vez que ella se hubiera ido, la habitación con sus ocupantes restantes se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que Uryū lo rompiera.

"Ano, ¿no crees que te has pasado con ella?" Preguntó suavemente. Ichigo volteó para mirarlo sin entender lo que decía.

"Entiendo que tenías que mantener a Saber bajo control, pero no creo que fuera necesario amenazarla utilizando un hechizo de Comando y-

"Yo creo que Kurosaki-san hizo bien." Habló de repente Urahara.

"¿Eh?"

"Veréis, la relación entre un _Master_ y su _Servant_ son a veces complicados y delicados ya que sus respectivos puntos de vista no coinciden entre sí y también tienen su propia opinión al respecto. Tal como dijo Saber-san, ella es la más fuerte y si ve que su _Master_ sea inexperto y que tenga poca fuerza de voluntad, el _Servant_ se convertirá en el dominante y sería como el cabecilla del grupo, pero aun así, el Master siempre es el quien tiene la última palabra y si ve que su _Servant_ se muestra rebelde, utilizará uno de sus sellos para poner orden."

Los adolescentes absorbieron la información del tendedero y la que se lo tomó más enserio fue el Master elegido al escuchar que su posición parecía ser más complicado de lo que había pensado. En realidad, no esperaba llevarse bien con la agresiva rubia, al menos con el tiempo. Sin embargo, tenía que mantenerse firme y decidido para no ser rebajado ante ella.

"No os preocupéis, ya veréis que, con el tiempo, Kurosaki-san y _Saber_-san aprenderán a llevarse bien y ser una buena pareja _Master_-_Servant_." Dijo Urahara con una sonrisa positiva en el rostro. Aun así, tanto los adolescentes y el Alma Modificada dudaron eso.

"Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, será mejor que planifiquemos nuestro plan para la próxima batalla."

Ishida asiente estando de acuerdo. "Si, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Bueno, de momento podríamos hacer tal cómo Inoue-san mencionó, unir fuerzas de nuevo con el Master de Rider que sería mejor."

"Siempre que no nos deje encima del puente y nos haga un viaje por el aire como una montaña rusa." Dijo Ichigo recordando desagradablemente como el Servant gigante había dejado a Ichigo, Kon y Waver en lo alto del Puente Fuyuki estando expuestos al frío, fuertes vientos y el vértigo. Sin olvidar también el viaje por el aire que casi le causó náuseas.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Kon estando de acuerdo recordando también aquello.

"Bueno, no creo que esta vez vaya a ser eso." Dijo Urahara. "De cualquier forma, iremos a visitarlos mañana después de transferirnos a nuestro nuevo hotel. Además, todavía no los he conocido aún, me pregunto cómo nos llevaremos."

Ichigo solo puso los ojos en blanco. 'Tal vez te caiga bien ese gigante.' Pensó con sarcasmo.

"Satte, esperemos que todos estemos preparados para despertarnos temprano para ir.

* * *

**Al día siguiente - Miyama**

"Así que esa es la casa de Waver, ¿eh?" Dijo Ichigo al tener a la vista la no del Master que temporalmente en su aliado.

"Más bien es la residencia de sus abuelos por lo que nos contó él." Corrigió Ishida mientras caminaba.

"Qué bonito." Exclamó Inoue fascinada por el aspecto y el ambiente de la casa.

Hasta Ichigo tuvo que estar de acuerdo en eso.

Ya llegando el amanecer, el equipo del octavo Master hicieron los preparativos antes de salir finalmente del hotel Golden Koi para trasladarse a otro. Pidieron un taxi para navegar por la ciudad y cruzaron el río Mion a través de aquel enorme puente rojo, ese puente al que Ichigo y Kon no quisieron decir mucho puesto a que ahí sufrieron el mayor vértigo de sus vidas cuando Rider los habían llevado allí. Una vez cruzado el puente y haber llegado al distrito de Miyama, nuestros protagonistas aprovecharon para observar a su alrededor y contemplar el lugar hasta que llegaron a su nuevo destino; un nuevo hotel con el nombre de 'Kanata ken.'

Una vez llegados allí, lo que hicieron fue alquilar unas habitaciones de la misma manera que la anterior y se equiparon en cada una. Más tarde, decidieron visitar la casa donde residía el Master británico que según parecía no andaba muy lejos y allí podían planificar su siguiente estrategia para la próxima batalla. Gracias a las indicaciones de unos lugareños, no fue difícil encontrar la residencia estando ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad sobre una colina que dominaba el paisaje rural. Para los ojos de nuestros protagonistas, parecía un lugar tranquilo lejos de los escandalosos sonidos de la ciudad, un sitio ideal para el turismo.

Ichigo solo dio gracias de que su vista no le recordara al aspecto hortera de la casa de Kukaku. Le hubiera dado una gran vergüenza haber entrado allí de nuevo.

"Bueno, será mejor que entremos. Quiero conocer a nuestros aliados." Dijo Urahara tan alegremente como siempre mientras se adelantaba. Ichigo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por su estado de ánimo.

Una vez cruzado el jardín de la casa, Ishida fue el primero en acercarse cautelosamente a la puerta y luego tocó con un ¡Tock! ¡Tock!

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¡Somos nosotros, Waver!" Habló Uryū tan alto para que lo escucharán. Por un momento no hubo respuesta por parte de los residentes de adentro, pero entonces la puerta se abre revelando a un gigante de 2 metros justo de la misma altura de Zaraki Kenpachi. Tenía una musculatura impresionante, piel rojiza, el pelo y la barba pelirroja e iba vestido de guerrero antiguo.

De inmediato supieron de quién se trataba.

"¡Hooh! ¡Pero si sois vosotros, mis aliados!" Exclamó Rider con entusiasmo al volver a ver a sus 'aliados'.

Saber sólo dio una mirada agria hacia el Rey de los Conquistadores.

"Uh, hola, _Rider_, hemos venido hacia aquí para visitar a tu Master y hacer futuros planes." Dijo Uryū algo nervioso al gigante. "¿Está aquí?"

"Oh por supuesto, esperad un momento." Rider volteo la cabeza hacia atrás, al interior de la casa. "¡Oi, chaval, están aquí el _Master_ de _Saber_ que quiere verte!"

"¿Qué?" Sonó una voz desconcertada en el interior de la casa, y unos momentos después se asomó detrás de Rider el joven Master británico. Nada más asomar su cabeza, se quedó congelado al ver a sus visitas.

"Ohayō, Waver." Saludó primero Uryū con un gesto.

"Ohayō, Waver-kun." Orihime fue la siguiente además con una sonrisa.

El joven británico solo parpadeó de par en par mientras analizaba las caras de cada uno y enseguida las reconoció.

"¿Qué pasa, chaval? ¿No vas a saludar a nuestros aliados?" Preguntó Rider mirando a su joven Master que aún no había abierto la boca y simplemente se quedó mirando como un retrasado. Fue en ese momento en que el británico comenzó a hablar.

"¿Q-qué estáis haciendo aquí?" Preguntó aún desconcertado a todos ellos.

"Perdona si te pillamos en un mal momento, pero es preferible que entremos allí adentro." Dijo Uryū en tono de disculpa. "¿Podemos entrar?"

Waver no sabía que decir al respecto. Fue bastante repentino e inesperado que sus aliados aparecieran aquí sin avisar y pidiéndole que entrara a dentro para hablar. Y si no fuera eso, también hubo una nueva cara con ellos en forma de un hombre de unos 30 y tantos años, el pelo rubio vestido con un extraño traje verde y un extraño sombrero de cubo. Su cerebro le costaba demasiado formular una respuesta.

Afortunadamente, Rider estuvo allí para ayudarlo.

"Vamos, chaval, ¿a qué esperas?" Instó el Servant gigante a su joven Master.

"Uh, bueno, yo…"

Todavía no estaba demasiado seguro de dejarlos entrar adentro y se preguntaba que cuánto tiempo estarán hasta que regresen sus abuelos de su recado. No era costumbre suya en invitar a gente que apenas conocía incluso si son aliados suyos en una guerra que se estaba dando lugar. Pero conociendo como es Rider, no creía que él tuviera algo que objetar al respecto. Con un suspiro de derrota, comprendió que no tenía más remedio.

* * *

"Guau, qué lugar tan encantador." Exclamó Orihime maravillada por el ambiente interno de la casa. Los invitados estaban ahora en el comedor.

"¿Tus abuelos viven aquí?" Preguntó Uryū mirando a Waver.

"Si, mis abuelos alquilaron esta casa hace 40 años. Mi abuelo fue un empresario de moda que vivían en Toronto, Australia y trasladó su familia a Japón como parte de su trabajo, pero decidió vivir permanente en Niyama después de ser llevado a la ciudad." Explicó Waver a sus invitados recordando la historia de sus 'abuelos' falsos. "De hecho este es un lugar agradable ya que se construyó durante los años 50 y por eso aún conserva algunos productos de la época."

"Al menos se ve bien que la casa de Urahara." Comentó Ichigo mientras se sentaba en un rincón de la mesa.

"¡Oye, mi casa aún sigue viéndose fantástica!" Urahara exclamó con voz escandalizada. Ichigo lo ignoró por completo.

Fue entonces que Waver se fijó en el hombre vestido de verde.

"¿Y este quién es?"

"Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado." Dijo Uryū al recordar que había olvidado que Waver aún no había conocido al tendedero. "Este es el mago que nos habló de la Guerra del Santo Grial y quién nos acompañó, Urahara Kisuke."

"Podéis llamarme Urahara si quieres." Dijo Kisuke mientras se quitaba el sombrero en una reverencia antes de volver a ponérselo. "Así que tú eres un Master, ¿verdad? Ishida-san me contó varias cosas sobre ti y cómo te convertiste en Master. Si te digo la verdad, en mi opinión fue bastante imprudente de tu parte entrar en un conflicto sin conocer casi nada de ello y mucho más si aún eres un completo novato que todavía tiene que aprender."

Waver no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, pero antes de replicar algo, Rider lo interrumpió.

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso." Habló Rider repentinamente para la gran sorpresa del británico. "El chaval todavía tiene que aprender sobre las cosas grandes de la vida y todo lo que tiene que ofrecer para llegar ser un hombre."

"Pero-

"Bueno, no importa." Habló de nuevo Kisuke. "Estoy seguro de que si sobrevive a esta guerra y experimente lo que un chico de su edad aún no ha visto, tal vez cambie de parecer al presenciar cómo es el mundo y haga examen de conciencia."

"Si, creo que eso es lo que el chaval necesita para saber que el mundo no es del color que él piensa." Comentó Rider estando de acuerdo con el tendedero.

"Oh, ahora que recuerdo." Dijo Kisuke cambiando de tema al recordar más sobre el Servant barbudo. "Me han dicho que tú identidad es nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Alejandro Magno, ¿verdad?"

"Llámame Iskandar. Por cierto, veo que has oído hablar de mí, ¿no?" Comentó el Rey de los Conquistadores con una sonrisa.

"Pues claro, no hay nadie en el mundo incluso si no es griego o persa que no hayan oído hablar de una de las figuras legendarias más grandes del mundo. De hecho, tenemos suerte de que alguien como usted esté de nuestra parte."

"Pues claro, ¿qué clase de rey sería si no supiera cuidar de unos de mis sirvientes? ¡Jajajaja!"

Tanto Ichigo como Saber no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño con disgusto por lo que dijo. ¿Sus sirvientes? ¡Y una mierda!

Entretanto Uryū, Orihime, Kon y Waver sólo pudieron mirar esta escena poca surrealista con incomodidad al ver como el tendedero intercambiaba palabras con el rey de Macedonia como si fueran viejos amigos. Waver sacudió la cabeza su incredulidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su Servant ahora mismo?

Hasta hace un momento estaba criticando su motivación para unirse a la guerra como antes, solo que esta vez le estaba dando la razón al extraño hombre vestido de verde que opinaba lo mismo, ¡y ahora los 2 estaban charlando como si nada, ignorando que él estaba aquí!

Fue entonces que su mente hizo un click al recordar algo muy importante que ocurrió en la otra noche.

"¡Ahora que recuerdo!" Giró vigorosamente la cabeza hacia Ichigo como el principal punto de atención por lo que le ocurrió en el fragor de la batalla. "Recuerdo que _Berseker_ te había golpeado fuertemente y pensé que te habían matado."

El comedor se quedó en silencio como todos recopilaron lo que había dicho el británico y recordaron lo que sucedió.

"Es verdad. Ese loco logro acabar con tu vida, pero parece que los poderes de esa chica logro salvarte reconstruyéndote el cuerpo a su estado original, ¿no es así?" Dijo Rider recordando los eventos de la noche anterior mientras miraba al chico peli naranja y luego a la chica que lo salvó.

"Uh, sí, ya os dije que Inoue-san es una chica muy especial. Ella salvó muchas vidas antes." Dijo Ishida con una sonrisa alabando a Orihime. Dicha chica cogió un pequeño rubor con una sonrisa.

Tanto Waver y Rider solo siguieron mirando a la pareja con expresiones mixtas. Waver solo podía mirar con desconcierto sin entender la verdadera naturaleza de los poderes de la chica. Si bien existe magia capaz de ayudar a las personas y animales que se encuentran casi al borde de la muerte, pero eso de poder resucitar a una persona que ya había muerto era otra cosa.

No creía que se trataba de una nigromante, pero algo más que le llamó la atención con respectos aquellas haditas que podía invocar, algo le decía de que no se trataba de una maga ordinaria.

Rider no compartía la misma opinión que su desconcertado Master, y en cambio solo miraba con curiosidad y admiración como si fuera la reencarnación de la mismísima Atenea. Un momento después, el Rey de los Conquistadores cambió de tema y se volvió hacia Ichigo.

"Chico, ¿puedo preguntarte a que vino con eso?" Preguntó Rider con una expresión indescifrable.

"¿Eh?"

"Escucha, admiro bien tu coraje al intentar salvar a tu Servant del peligro, pero eso no significa que debas arriesgarte imprudentemente atacar al enemigo sin ni un arma. Además, no era necesario que te precipitaras, ya que estaba a punto de realizar mi movimiento de no ser porque te hayas interpuesto en el camino."

Ichigo mantuvo una cara neutral al recordar su propia imprudencia. En realidad, no lamentaba haberlo hecho, ya que estaría dispuesto hacerlo las veces que haría falta si es para evitar que alguien resultara herido o muerto delante de sus ojos. Lo único que lamentaba era dejar preocupados a los demás por esto, y ya no le importaba defenderse así mismo por sus acciones.

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir, ya discutimos esto con Kurosaki cuando despertó." Dijo Ishida de repente como si hubiera salido a la defensa de su compañero. O eso creía Ichigo. "En realidad él es de los que se arriesgan para intentar proteger a otros. Aunque claro, yo tampoco apruebo sus métodos." Terminó el Quincy ajustándose las lentes. Ichigo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por lo que dijo.

"De cualquier forma, esta vez mantendremos un ojo encima para vigilarlo mejor."

"Creo que así estará bien, pero mejor prestarle un arma para que pueda defenderse por si acaso." Sugirió Rider.

"Creo que tengo la solución para eso." Dijo de repente Urahara.

Ichigo solo puso los ojos en blanco al pensar de que se trataba de dicha arma. 'Solo espero que no se trate de tu zanpakutō…'

Viendo que ya habían hablado lo suficiente, Uryū decidió cambiar tema para hablarles sobre lo ocurrido en la última noche.

"Ano, perdonad si interrumpo vuestro momento." Empezó Ishida llamando la atención de los 2. "No solo hemos venido aquí para hablar o tomar algo. Hay algo muy importante que necesitáis saber."

Esto captó más la atención del Master de Rider y de este último quienes parecían bastante curiosos por saber de qué se trataba.

Sentándose alrededor de la mesa, Orihime fue la única que les explicó a los 2 su encuentro con Caster y lo que sabía de él. No hacía falta decir que la información dada por la chica fue bastante reveladora e impactante por decir lo menos.

"Ya veo…" Dijo Rider con un tono extrañamente bajo que detonaba seriedad en contraste con su tono alegre y jovial. "Así que esa es la verdadera identidad de _Caster_, ¿eh?"

Waver solo parecía sorprendido. "¿Gilles de Rais? ¿El asesino en serie de la Francia medieval?"

Puede que no haya escuchado demasiado de historias, pero gracias al enlace con el Trono de los Héroes gracias a sus Sellos de Comando, pudo identificar la identidad del Servant mencionado y pudo procesar la misma información que Ichigo, y no le gustó demasiado. La sola idea de que un asesino sicópata andará por ahí como Servant le estremecía como si fuera una especie de Jack el destripador, pero sobrenatural, ¡y encima como un Caster!

Sinceramente, ya no quería cruzarse con él.

"¿De verdad te cruzaste con alguien así?" Preguntó el joven británico con incredulidad a Orihime. La sola idea de que una joven chica como ella se cruzará con alguien así en un rincón oscuro en mitad de la noche y viviera para contarlo era como si el mismísimo Jack el Destripador se cruzará con una de sus víctimas y de repente lo dejará escapar.

Cosa que nunca hizo.

"Si, pero como he dicho antes, él solo quería hablar con _Saber_-san." Respondió la chica gestando con la cabeza hacia la rubia.

"Mmm, así que qué ese _Caster_ confundió a _Saber_ con la Santa francesa, ¿eh?" Comentó Rider de manera expectante mientras miraba a la rubia.

Waver miró a la rubia de la misma manera preguntándose si era cierto que ella fue confundida por la mismísima Jeanne d'Arc. Le costaba demasiado creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que el infame Caballero de la Rebelión fuera confundida por alguien tan gentil y honorable como la Santa francesa?

"Oye, ¿qué crees que estás mirando?" Los pensamientos del joven británico fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz gruñona de la rubia, esta última mirándolo de reojo. No hacía falta decir que el pobre Waver se sentía intimidado por su mirada además de darse cuenta de su tonto descuido.

"¿De verdad me parezco tanto a esa santa?" Preguntó ella con ira en su voz. "Como me sigas mirando así, te arrancaré los ojos."

"¡_Saber_!" Regañó Ichigo. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

La rubia se volvió hacia su Master. "¿Qué? ¿Tú también me ves como un jodido santo?"

"Nadie te ve como una santa. Deja de decir tonterías." Reprendió su Master haciendo que la rubia gruñera con rabia por el tono que utilizó.

Antes de que todo se saliera de control y hubiera otra pelea que peligrará la relación entre Master y Servant, Kisuke decidió intervenir.

"Mā, mā, mejor dejamos las discusiones para otro momento." Dijo nerviosamente, haciendo que los 2 se callaran y dejaran de discutir. Una vez conseguido eso, el tendedero miró a los demás con seriedad.

"Hay algo que también me gustaría hablarlo ya que podría estar relacionado con _Caster_." Habló Urahara captando la atención de los demás y prestando su atención. "Tengo entendido que desde hace 2 meses hubo una serie de asesinatos homicidas en esta ciudad, ¿no es así?"

"Uh, sí. Mis abuelos me advirtieron de que había un asesino en serie suelto por la ciudad que se dedica a asaltar a las casas y asesinar a los residentes dentro. Hasta el día de hoy todavía no han cogido al culpable y su identidad sigue siendo un misterio." Contó Waver con lo que sabía del asunto.

"Es verdad, yo también escuché algo como eso." Dijo Ishida con seriedad. "Dicen que se trata de un maníaco psicópata que practica el Satanismo ya que se ha encontrado en las casas por donde había pasado el dibujo del símbolo de Satanás dibujado con la sangre de sus víctimas."

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio como todos absorbiera la información y algunos no podían evitar sentirse incómodos ante la idea de que un loco psicópata ande por ahí suelto cometiendo atrocidades sin ser detenido.

Justo igual que…

"Espera, ¿quieres decir que ese asesino es ese _Caster_?" Preguntó Ichigo de repente que, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, podría estar relacionado.

"Lo dudo mucho. Ya te dije que los asesinatos ocurrieron antes de que empezara el ritual y _Caster_ todavía no había sido invocado." Corrigió Urahara.

Ichigo y los demás casi asintieron decepcionados. Si era cierto que, si esto no tiene nada que ver con Caster, entonces eso significaría que podría haber 2 asesinos diferentes sueltos.

"Espera un momento." Habló de repente Rider, llamando la atención de los demás. Él se volvió hacia el Quincy. "¿Dijiste que ese asesino dibujaba con la sangre de sus víctimas una serie de círculos simbólicos, ¿no?"

"Si, se trata de un pentagrama invertido que es símbolo del satanismo, la brujería y la magia negra." Comenzó a explicar Uryū. "Según he oído, existen algunos grupos o sectas religiosas en el mundo que, en vez de rendir culto a un dios, adoran a las fuerzas del mal, ósea al diablo."

Todo el mundo mantuvo la calma mientras seguían escuchando al Quincy. "Esta gente practican todo tipo de cosas tradicionalmente paganas como brujería y otras cosas, y se cree que los miembros más fanáticos hacen todo tipos de fechorías como torturar o sacrificar personas normalmente vírgenes para complacer al diablo y he oído que incluso trazan con la sangre de sus víctimas círculos con el símbolo del pentagrama invertido tal como lo hace ese asesino en serie. Oh, y según parece, _Caster_ también fue en vida miembro de dicha secta."

"Mmm, entiendo." Tarareó Rider mientras se rascaba la barba y reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de escuchar del Quincy. Waver sólo miraba a su Servant sin comprender lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Insinúas que es probable que el _Master_ de _Caster_ sea ese asesino en serie del que hablan?" Preguntó Kisuke curioso por saber si sus conclusiones eran ciertas.

"Es posible." Fue todo lo que pudo responder el Rey de los Conquistadores. Todos se quedaron estupefactos por la noticia.

"Espera un momento. ¿Hablas en serio?" Preguntó Waver incrédulo sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿De verdad dices que uno de los Masters es un peligroso criminal?"

"Viéndolo así, podría ser." Dijo Kisuke en respuesta.

"Vaya, esto sí que es algo…" Comentó Kon en voz baja.

"También hay algo que me llama la atención." Dijo el tendedero una vez más. "Por lo que estudié en aquel libro, existen 2 maneras para que un mago pueda invocar un espíritu heroico como Servant de manera convencional en contraste con el caso de Kurosaki-san. El primero es que el mago aparte de tener los sellos deba dibujar un círculo de invocación con la sangre de ya sea de animal o humano y poner un talismán u objeto que alguna vez perteneció a dicho guerrero en el centro.

Una vez hecho los requisitos, el mago realiza el canto de invocación para que aparezca el espíritu heroico en el círculo de invocación." Kisuke dirigió su mirada en Waver. "Fue así como invocaste a _Rider_, ¿no?"

"Uh, sí. Hice exactamente lo que dijiste, dibujar el círculo de invocación con la sangre de unos pollos que robé y luego puse el talismán de _Rider_ que se trataba de un trozo de tela de una capa que pertenecía al rey Iskandar." Dijo Waver recordando las enseñanzas para invocar a su Servant y el evento de este.

"Bien, estos son los requisitos que se necesitan para que un mago invoque a un espíritu heroico del Trono de los Héroes." Explicó Urahara. "Si bien, normalmente se necesitaría un talismán para poder invocar al espíritu heroico deseado, pero hay veces que no se necesita un talismán para ello. En caso de que un mago no tuviera un talismán para invocar un espíritu heroico que tanto desea, todavía puede hacerlo, pero no sería el mismo del que quiere, ya que estaría basado en su propia personalidad."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Uryū sin entender el concepto.

"Digo que el mago que, pese a no tener ningún catalizador, todavía puede invocar un espíritu heroico usándose a sí mismo como catalizador y así invocar un _Servant_ que tenga algo en común con su _Master_ como su personalidad, por ejemplo."

"Es cierto, yo también vi esa información en el libro antes de llegar aquí." Dijo Waver recordando lo que había aprendido.

"Mmm, ciertamente." Asintió Rider pensativamente. "Supongo que tendría sentido que ese asesino en serie invocará a _Caster_ basándose en su personalidad."

"Podría ser." Estuvo de acuerdo Urahara.

"Demo mate!" Exclamó Ichigo de repente. "Si lo que decís es cierto, ¿por qué esos tipos están participando en la guerra? ¿Por qué esos tipos de la iglesia permitieron que hagan eso?"

El comedor se quedó en silencio como cada uno reflexionaban sobre sus propios pensamientos sobre lo que estaba pasando y todos coincidieron con el chico peli naranja sobre qué esa pareja tan macabra no debería participar en esto. No podían imaginar qué tipo de fechorías podrían provocar.

"Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, Kurosaki-san." Dijo Urahara seriamente. "No estoy seguro cómo pudo ocurrir esto, o como se les permitieron participar, pero tal vez no sean conscientes de esto."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dices que el legislador de la iglesia no sabe nada de _Caster_?" Preguntó Uryū curioso.

"Es posible. Todavía no estoy del todo seguro, pero es probable que también aprovechen su ignorancia para hacer lo que quieran."

Esto dejó estupefacto a los escuchantes al oír eso. '¿Con lo que quieran' se refiere a cometer asesinatos y otras atrocidades sin sentido? Menudo problema.

"Ahora estamos apañados. Comentó Kon.

"¡Pero eso no puede ser!" Exclamó Waver de repente. "No pueden hacer eso. Eso sería una violación de las reglas de la Guerra del Grial. No creo que la Asociación y la Santa Iglesia se queden de brazos cruzados por esto."

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso." Dijo Urahara. "Desde luego esto es un muy mal asunto."

"¿Y qué podemos hacer?" Preguntó Orihime preocupada por la situación.

"¿No está claro?" Dijo Saber de repente quien parecía ser la única que no estaba preocupada. "Vamos a dar con ese bastardo y le daremos su merecido." Dijo ella como chocaba su puño con la palma abierta.

"Eso sería una buena idea, pero dejemos que los de la iglesia se encarguen antes." Sugirió Kisuke.

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué debería dejar que un puñado de esa gente se encarguen de ese bastardo? Yo puedo hacerlo mucho mejor." Se jactó Saber con arrogancia.

"No se trata de eso. Digo que es mejor que las autoridades de la guerra se enteren antes para luego decidir qué hacer." Respondió el tendedero con normalidad, aunque no muchos tenían bastante claro a lo que se refería.

En eso, se aclaró con la garganta.

"De cualquier modo, es mejor que vaya a avisarles." Dijo repentinamente ganando la atención estupefacta de los demás.

"¿Qué vas a qué-

"Tal como seguramente estáis sospechando, aquí pasa algo muy extraño y no parece ir muy bien sobre cómo debería ir el ritual." Respondió Urahara muy seriamente. "No sé en cómo afectará esto de ahora en adelante, pero creo que será mejor que dé con algunas respuestas."

Al ver las caras confusas y preocupadas de los adolescentes, el Shinigami rubio decidió tranquilizarlos con una sonrisa. "No os preocupéis. Solo voy a ir a aquella iglesia para hablar con Kotomine Risei nada más."

"¿Y qué haremos nosotros mientras tanto?" Preguntó Ishida recuperando la compostura.

"Vosotros 4 os quedaréis en la casa de Waver-san y no salgáis hasta que yo regrese, ¿entendido?"

"¿No quieres que te acompañemos?" Preguntó Ichigo con preocupación en su voz.

"No, será mejor que vaya yo solo, gracias." Y con eso se dirigió hacia la salida y abrió la puerta para salir. "Ja ne."

Una vez que se cerró la puerta dejando a los 3 adolescentes y la Servant rubia en la casa prestada de Waver, estos solo podían permanecer en silencio reflexionando sobre el comportamiento del tendedero y preguntándose qué era lo que le preocupaba tanto sobre este asunto.

Un momento después, Kon decidió preguntar.

"¿Creéis que es buena idea dejarlo solo?"

"Ni idea, pero estoy seguro de que él sabrá lo que hace." Respondió Ichigo mientras miraba seriamente a la puerta por donde salió Urahara.

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy. Al principió tenía la intención de alargarlo un poco más, pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí y hacer el próximo capitulo en otra ocasión. Dicho capítulo saldrá la confrontación entre Ichigo y Saber contra Caster. **

**¡Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos, después de un tiempo meditando, he tomado la decisión de publicar este capitulo antes de volverme con la versión inglesa. Perdonad si me he retrasado un poco, pero como os he dicho antes, a veces soy bastante vago. **

**Ahora, antes de empezar, para aquello que se preguntan sobre porque Caster confundió a nuestro Caballero de la Rebelión en vez del al Rey de los Caballeros por Jeanne, es que resulta que para Gilles, su 'verdadera' Jeanne era su versión Alter. En realidad Jeanne Alter o Avenger fue una creación a partir de los ****prejuicios y sentimientos de los corruptos Gilles. La Bruja Dragón que resucitó para vengarse de Francia. Una santa mujer que habla de justicia como si fuera la dueña del lugar y, sin dudarlo, es espoleada por la ira del pueblo; esa es la forma que Gilles de Rais deseaba que fuera.**

**Y puesto que Mo-chan posee una personalidad más o menos parecida a Jeanne Alter, es normal que Gil lo confunda con ella. En cuanto a Arturia, bueno, digamos que Gil piensa que solo es una impostora que hace pasar por ella, y nada más. **

**Con eso empezamos con el capitulo. **

**Capitulo 12: Bosque oscuro**

**22/08/2020**

* * *

"A-ano, ¿es esta la residencia de los Mackenzie?" Preguntó un cartero con nerviosismo frente a la casa de los Mackenzie. Desde hacía un día, habían recibido la llamada de un tal Iskandar, Rey de los Conquistadores, que pedía un envío especial de ropas hacia dicha residencia, y dicho cartero fue el encargado de traérselo en persona.

El problema fue que cuando tocó la puerta para anunciar su llegada, no esperaba ser recibido por un hombre de constitución tal alta y musculoso como si hubiera tomado esteroides y con un atuendo bastante extraño. Era como estar frente a un oni (demonio tradicional japones) pero sin Kanabō (porra), además de faltarle también su expresión demoniaca y aterradora según contaban los folclores japoneses. En cambio, este parecía ser un tipo amigable, pero su enorme figura solo sirvió para incomodar al cartero y ponerlo con una sonrisa tensa.

"Sí. Ese es el nombre de los que viven aquí." Respondió Rider con su barítono profundo.

"Etto, ¿está aquí el Rey de los Conquistadores, Iskandar-san?" Preguntó el cartero.

"Ese soy yo." Respondió simplemente.

"Oh, vaya, ya veo…" Sus ojos temblaron ligeramente al procesar que este individuo imposiblemente enorme para un humano fuera el cliente que le había llamado. Luego soltó una ligera risa nerviosa mientras gesteaba hacia su portapapeles encima del paquete.

"¿Me lo firmas, por favor?" Pidió como sacaba un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo acercó al gigante pelirrojo.

"¿Mi firma? ¡Pues claro, hombre!" Exclamó como cogía el bolígrafo y el portapapeles para poner la firma antes de devolvérselo. "Tienes mi gratitud."

"G-gracias por su amabilidad…"

* * *

Ya dentro, Rider comenzó en desempacar el paquete recién recibido y sacó una gran camisa blanca casi sin mangas y se la puso.

¡Hmm…! Flexionando sus pectorales y los bíceps de sus brazos, Rider exhibió una gran musculatura en su cuerpo como si realmente hubiera tomado esteroides haciéndole el hombre más musculoso del mundo y la gran camiseta le quedaba pequeña y estrecha, pero él no le importó.

"Jajajaja, ¡Qué gran sensación esta de tener el mundo ceñido en mi pecho!" Exclamó Rider con orgullo.

La audiencia frente a él se quedó mirando totalmente atónitos, no solo a la vestimenta del Servant gigante, también los increíbles músculos exhibidos frente a ellos como si él se estuviera exhibiéndose en un concurso de musculatura.

"¿Qué os parece?" Preguntó Rider sin inmutarse por las reacciones de los demás.

Fue solo después de unos instantes de shock, que Waver fue el primero en recuperar la compostura y protestar con su Servant.

"¿Por qué llevas esa ropa justo ahora?"

"Pues verás, después de ver a nuestra _Saber_ lucir con esa ropa de esta época, se me ocurrió a mi también llevar uno de esos, pero no para lucir bien." Explicó Rider sin problemas. "He comprendido que la gente de aquí se siente muy cómoda llevando este tipo de cosas y pueden ir a donde les plazcan, y es por eso qué yo también quiero hacer lo mismo para que no tenga que estar siempre en mi forma espiritual, ¿entendéis?"

Waver solo podía soltar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.

"Al menos debería llevar pantalones, ¿no crees?" Murmuró Ichigo con el sarcasmo no faltando en su voz. Aquellas palabras fueron escuchadas por el propio Iskandar.

"¿Pantalones dices?"

"Pues claro, no creo que todo el mundo vaya a quitarse la vista al ver ese pantalón corto que llevas y esas botas de cuero. ¿Qué opinas, Ishida?"

Tomando esto como una señal, el joven Quincy ajustó sus anteojos antes de responder.

"Bueno, dejando a un lado la camisa, yo creo que estoy a favor de Kurosaki de que es muy llamativo que lleves ese atuendo sin ponerte algo delante." Respondió Ishida eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras para no ofender al gigante.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Respondió Inoue también.

"So." Fue el siguiente Kon.

Rider tomó nota de lo que le dijeron los demás y empezó a plantearse en llevar pantalones.

"Pero si _Saber_ también lleva pantalones cortos como yo." Dijo mirando a dicha persona, esta última captó lo que dijo y parecía no gustarle.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, idiota." Replicó Mordred molesta. "Siempre qué nadie dice algo estúpido de mi vestimenta, no tendré ningún problema en llevarlos."

"Oh, ya veo, entonces tendré que conseguir uno de esos pantalones de algún modo."

"Pues claro que sí." Añadió Waver de repente. "Y para que te quede claro, no voy a darme el paseo para comprarte unos pantalones de la talla XXXL."

"¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó Rider sorprendido por la respuesta de su Master. "Chaval, ¿te interpondrás en mi camino hacia mi conquista triunfante?" Preguntó sonando ofendido.

"La conquista y los pantalones no tienen nada que ver, ¡ni la más mínima cosa tienen que ver!" Gritó Waver. "¡Y antes de que te pongas a hacer el tonto por ahí, ve a cargarte unos cuantos _Servants_! Si lo haces, te compraré unos pantalones, o lo que quieras."

"Entendido. Muy bien." Dijo Rider asintiendo en respuesta. "¿Me juras que cuando derrote a un enemigo me compraras unos pantalones?" Preguntó seriamente mirando intensamente a su joven Master.

Waver se quedó un poco tenso por la mirada que le estaba dando y la precisión de su tono como si fuera un asunto muy serio.

"Tú… ¿En serio tienes tantas ganas de vestir ropa de esta época e ir por ahí?"

"Tanto el Caballero de la Rebelión y el Rey de los Caballeros lo hacían. Y como rey que soy, no puedo quedarme atrás." Respondió Rider con un tono de hecho.

Mordred solo resopló mentalmente por lo último que dijo el Rey de los Conquistadores. ¿Solo estaba siguiendo el mismo ejemplo que ella y su padre para lucir tan grandioso? Qué infantil.

"Además, me gusta el diseño de esta camiseta. ¡Parece hecha para todo un dominador!" Comentó con orgullo señalando el eslogan de su camiseta.

El joven británico solo soltó otro suspiro cansado por la afición de su Servant por esta era olvidando casi por completo que estaba metido en una guerra.

Ichigo y los demás también dieron su opinión al respecto.

"En serio, ¿de verdad este tipo es quien dice que casi conquista el mundo entero?" Preguntó Ichigo en un susurro.

"No sabría como decírtelo." Ishida respondió a cambio en un estado de confusión.

* * *

**Castillo Einzbern**

"¿Qué tienes, Maiya?" Preguntó Kiritsugu a su asistente Maiya. Ellos estaban en una de las salas del castillo, el mercenario sentado frente a su esposa Irisviel y su Servant Saber.

El tema en cuestión fue que después del incidente provocado para eliminar a Keyneth Lord El-Melloi y el encuentro de Maiya con el hombre al que el Asesino de Magos le había preocupado, Kirei Kotomine, habían decidido ir más cuidadosos a partir de este momento. Sin embargo, poco después recibieron un mensaje del juez de la Iglesia dirigido a todos los Masters para darles información importante sobre Caster, sus intenciones y sobre su Master. Por supuesto, aquello sorprendieron a las 3 personas al escuchar que la última pareja de Master-Servant no estuvieran siguiendo las reglas sobre cómo participar en el ritual, y en vez de eso se dedicaban a cometer atrocidades como el asesinato indiscriminado.

Pero Maiya aún no había terminado allí, y les contó que en respuesta a las atrocidades de Caster, la Iglesia ha ordenado a hacer pausa y detener los combates, y que cada fuerza se uniera para detener a Caster. El que logrará detenerlo, recibiría como recompensa uno de los sellos adicionales. Tras escuchar la información, Saber estaba más que dispuesta en dar caza a ese monstruo y poner fin a sus fechorías, pero Kiritsugu tenía otros planes en mente.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Irisviel a su esposo esperando una respuesta para iniciar su movimiento. "Supongo que nosotros deberíamos participar en este movimiento, ¿no?"

"No creo que sea necesario eso." Respondió el Asesino de Magos. "Por lo visto, tenemos una ventaja que el propio Caster desconoce. Su locura, le hace creer que _Saber_ es Jeanne d'Arc, lo cual nos beneficia."

"Espera, Kiritsugu. Creo que me has entendido mal." Dijo repentinamente Irisviel llamando la atención del hombre. "Si bien, es cierto que cuando _Caster_ apareció frente a _Saber_ y a mí, llamó a _Saber_ Jeanne, pero también la llamó impostora." Contó Irisviel mientras recordaba el evento en que Caster apareció frente a ellas con intenciones hostiles.

Saber también reflexionó sobre su encuentro con esa bestia demente quien de repente había empezado a juzgarla e insultándola 'impostora' 'farsante' y otros tipos de maldiciones que finalmente la hicieron enfurecer y saltó a la ofensiva para hacerle callar de una vez. Sin embargo, aquel bastardo estaba bien preparado invocando a sus familiares para defenderse. Naturalmente, el Rey de los Caballeros se las arregló para atravesar y deshacerse de aquella horda de gusanos monstruosos y llegar hasta el psicópata francés, pero este último se las arregló para evitar la hoja invisible y retirarse sin antes de darle un mensaje.

"La próxima vez que nos veamos, estará también mi queridísima y verdadera Jeanne y luchareis las 2 como la última vez en aquel puerto, y ella tendrá todo mi apoyo para vencerte, sucia impostora. Solo puede haber una sola Jeanne."

"Así que él piensa que hay otra Jeanne, ¿eh?" Reflexionó Kiritsugu mientras ponía una mano sobre la barbilla.

"Creo que sí, pero también pienso que también pueda referirse a la otra _Saber_." Respondió Irisviel haciendo que Kiritsugu y Saber prestará más atención por lo último que dijo.

"¿La otra _Saber_?" Preguntó Kiritsugu.

"Si, es la _Servant_ que vimos en el puerto cuando llego _Rider_. Ya te conté quien era." Contestó Iri mientras recordaba el rostro del caballero rojo y le sorprendió las similitudes que había con el Rey de los Caballeros.

El Asesino de Magos reflexiono esa parte cuando Iri y su Saber le contó el resto de la batalla. La identidad de esa Servant que presumiblemente era un Saber era nada más ni nada menos que el Caballero de la Traición, Mordred. Todavía estaba debatiendo el motivo de que porque había otro Servant de la misma clase que el suyo y por el hecho de que eso implicaría de qué ahora había 8 Servants en esta guerra, algo que no tenía lógica.

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, también estaba pensando el hecho de que al igual que su Saber, Caster también la había confundido con la Santa francesa o eso parecía, puesto que el antiguo mariscal francés referenció a su Saber cómo una impostora y a la otra como la auténtica. Teniendo en cuenta estos esquemas, lo más probable es que tanto el Caballero de la Traición y el antiguo mariscal vayan a hacer una alianza y eso complicaría más las cosas.

Al mismo tiempo, Saber también estaba reflexionando sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. De hecho, ya había estado como en trance desde que terminó la primera batalla y todavía no había dejado de pensar en su hijo rebelde, Mordred. La verdad es que nunca hubiera esperado de todas las personas en encontrarse con aquel fantasma con su misma imagen y semejanza frente a ella desde la última vez que se vieron en el clímax de la batalla de aquella colina donde ambas perdieron la vida.

Desde un principio solo sintió inquietud y conmoción al volver a verlo, pero durante el fragor de la batalla solo sintió pura aversión hacia dicha persona por lo que había dicho mientras hablaba con Irisviel antes. No había duda de que el título del Caballero de la Traición se lo tenía muy bien merecido por lo que hizo en su vida pasada.

Su forma de luchar se jactaba muy bien a la clase Berserker pero luchaba cómo un auténtico Saber, y apenas la hizo sudar como aquella en su última batalla. A pesar de su pendenciera, bravura y jactancia, Mordred no era un oponente a quien debería ser subestimado de ninguna manera ya que era una gran guerrera de renombre y sus 2 últimas batallas con ella la hicieron aprender eso. Por eso, la próxima vez que la encontrará tendría más cuidado ya que pese a que ahora estaba concentrada en Caster, su hijo podría ser una verdadera amenaza si en verdad está obsesionada por encontrarla.

Otra cosa que se estaba preguntando sobre ella es que fue de su Master después de haber recibido aquel golpe tan mortal de Berserker para salvarla. Todavía le sorprendió aquel extraño cambio de los acontecimientos cuando Berserker estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida del caballero traidor y de repente su Master se interpuso recibiendo el golpe en su lugar como si nada. Poco después de que terminara la batalla, ella estaba acompañada por 2 personas que podrían ser amigos del Master y también un sustituto para este último en caso de que hubiera muerto.

Ahora el hecho de que Caster pudiera haber confundido a Mordred como la 'auténtica' Jeanne le pareció ridículo y descabellado. Puede que nunca hubiera conocido a la Santa francesa en vida, pero su información obtenida por el enlace con el Trono de los Héroes le explicó que ella era una persona devota a su Dios y fue una guerrera y heroína famosa en Francia por su hazaña en la liberación de Orleans por lo que se le ganó el título de la 'Doncella de Orleans'. En cambio, Mordred no era exactamente el tipo de persona como una santa o algo. Al igual que ella era una guerrera valiente pero salvaje e impulsiva que no dudaría en acabar con sus enemigos y dar misericordia. Aunque desde un principio siguió los pasos de la caballería cuando estaba bajo su servicio, no creía que fuera una creyente o una santa de ninguna manera. Le pareció increíble la locura de Caster por confundir al Caballero de la Traición con la Santa francesa.

"Si es así eso, probablemente vaya a donde se encuentra el _Master_ de esa otra _Saber_." Dedujo Kiritsugu al llegar a esa conclusión. "Pero lo más probable también es que intente atraernos a hacia ellos tal como él os lo dijo, ¿no es así?"

Irisviel asintió recordando lo último que dijo Caster antes de irse. Saber estuvo de acuerdo con el aviso y se previó otro encuentro con su hijo rebelde. Sinceramente no le importó mucho volver cruzar espadas con ellas, pero le preocupaba que era probable que Caster se uniera a ella en la pelea, lo que dificultaría bastante la lucha. Sin embargo, siendo realista, tal vez Mordred no poseyera sentido común pero no creía que se uniera a una vil criatura como Caster ya que también la hubiera asqueado.

Sin embargo, ese no era su principal preocupación.

"Incluso si es así, ¿crees que _Saber_ tendrá la capacidad de victoria?" Preguntó Irisviel preocupada. "Recuerda que nuestro verdadero problema es la maldición de la mano izquierda de _Saber_." Ella recordó entonces el incidente que ocurrió en aquel hotel. "Han pasado dieciocho horas desde que acabaste con Kayneth, y _Saber_ aún no se ha recuperado."

Saber sabía que tenía razón. Durante su enfrentamiento con el primer caballero de Fianna, ella había recibido de lleno en el brazo izquierdo el golpe de una lanza maldita conocida como Gae Buidhe que pese haber recibido una leve herida fue suficiente para cortarle los cordones lo que redujo su límite máximo de salud, lo que le limitaba sus habilidades de curación y regeneración. Prueba de ello fue cuando Irisviel fue incapaz de respaldarla con su magia para la curación. Aquello representaba un buen problema ya que podría ser inconveniente para que ella pudiera ejecutar su Noble Phantasm de manera correcta cuando lo necesite, pero aun así se las arregló para lidiar con Lancer durante un buen rato incluyendo con Mordred también. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo si tendría que enfrentarse con oponentes más fuertes como Berserker o Archer.

La única manera de romper esta maldición que la entorpecía era encontrar a Lancer y vencerlo de una vez. Por lo visto, Kiritsugu trató de hacer eso bombardeando el hotel donde se alojaba el Master de Lancer. Honestamente, a Saber no le gustaba el método que utilizaba su Master pero resultó ser en vano cuando aún sentía la influencia de la lanza maldita.

"Creo que _Lancer_ aún sigue con vida. ¿No deberíamos centrarnos en _Lancer_ primero, para poder enfrentarnos a _Caster_ con todas nuestras fuerzas?" Preguntó Irisviel.

"No será necesario." Respondió Kiritsugu. "Solo necesitamos saber cómo movernos en esta área para poder confundir al enemigo y mantenerlo alejado de _Saber_."

Saber arrugó más el puño por donde le había infligido la maldición de Gae Buidhe, pero no fue la maldición que la persuadió hacerlo. Un malestar fue creciendo en el antiguo rey de Gran Bretaña por lo que estaba diciendo su Master. ¿Pretendía mantenerla al margen de la batalla así por las buenas como si no esperara nada de ella? ¡Eso era un insulto!

"¿No harás que luche con _Caster_?" Cuestionó Irisviel también sorprendida por la respuesta de su marido de dejar a su Servant al margen.

"Alguien le derrotará, aunque no lo hagamos nosotros." Respondió Kiritsugu simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa confiada. "Los que se lancen a la caza de Caster se convertirán en objetivos fáciles. Los flanquearemos para acabar con ellos."

Aquello fue suficiente ya.

"_Master_, eres un…" Murmuró Saber con enojo.

Había tenido ya suficiente de las maquinaciones o métodos de su Master para ganar ventajas. Una cosa es mantenerla al margen de la batalla al menos temporalmente para hacer el movimiento sorpresa en vez de enfrentarse al enemigo de frente. Otra es utilizarla para distraer al Servant enemigo mientras que su Master se encargaría de eliminar a los demás Masters enemigos por sorpresa como lo haría un cobarde por la espalda.

Y por último y el más rastrero es aprovecharse de la atención del resto de los demás Masters y Servants dirigidas en Caster para atacarlos cuando menos lo esperen. ¡Realmente deshonroso!

"¿¡Hasta dónde pretendes hundir ni orgullo!?" Espetó ella liberando su ira e indignación. "Acabas de insultar a los Espíritus Heroicos. ¿Por qué no me mandas a luchar?"

A pesar de sus exigencias, la expresión del Asesino de Magos se mantuvo imperturbable con un estoico silencio.

"¿¡Significa eso que no puedes confiar en mí, tu propia _Servant_!?"

La habitación se había quedado en un silencio mortal entre sus residentes sin que nadie se molestara en responder a las exigencias del Rey de los Caballeros indignada. Irisviel vio esto con incomodidad y decidió hablar.

"Hay una tregua temporal para acabar con _Caster_, ¿verdad?" Dijo ella buscando una manera para arreglar las cosas y hacer recapacitar a su marido sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, él no se mostró nada preocupado por ello.

"No pasará nada. Ese juez no es de fiar." Respondió con seguridad. "Está encubriendo al _Master_ de _Assassin_, y no ha mencionado nada al respecto. Probablemente esté compinchado con Toshaka."

Tanto Irisviel como Saber mostraron unas expresiones de leve sorpresa al escuchar por ese hecho y también parecía que era reacio en confiar en los demás.

"Deberíamos tener cuidado con lo que haga. Eso es todo, podéis retiraros."

Incluso después de haber puesto fin a la conversación, Saber todavía estaba firmemente en contra con los métodos que estaba utilizando su Master al respecto y también estaba muy enojada en cómo parecía no querer confiar ni siquiera en ella. Si bien era cierto que Saber hizo un contrato con el infame Asesino de Magos por la convocatoria del Trono de los Héroes para poder participar en la Guerra del Grial y reclamar el omnipotente Grial a toda costa para poder pedir su deseo, y nunca esperaba llevarse bien al final.

Nunca esperó ganarse la amistad de su Master o llevarse bien siempre que se mantenga firme con un objetivo común, pero ahora estaba viendo los verdaderos colores de este hombre conocido como Emiya Kiritsugu y ahora había descubierto de qué se trataba de una persona que tiraría su orgullo y honor para conseguir lo que quería a toda costa e incluso tiraría la suya si era necesario. Realmente le desagradaba la impertinencia de este hombre y solo podía esperar que no cayera tan bajo.

* * *

**Residencia de los Mackenzie **

"Mmm, siempre es agradable regresar a casa." Comentó Glen Mackenzie acompañado de su esposa Martha Mackenzie mientras caminaban de regreso a su residencia.

"Siempre dices eso cuando volvemos aquí." Le dijo su esposa en respuesta.

"Ya, pero siempre es un alivio regresar para descansar. Cuando uno es viejo, sientes que tienes la necesidad de tomarse un descanso."

"Eso no suena muy propio de alguien quien me había invitado a mudarme aquí hace mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas?" Argumentó Martha con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su esposo, y este último hizo lo mismo en respuesta.

De hecho, este hombre originario de Australia nunca se arrepintió de su decisión de mudarse junto a su familia a este país que en aquel tiempo habían pasado una década era su enemigo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Por fortuna, Fuyuki no había sido objetivo de los bombarderos estadounidenses ni sufrió daños colaterales, por lo que el resentimiento anti-gaijin era mínimo, aunque no se libró de la ocupación de las fuerzas aliadas tras la capitulación del país.

La razón de su traslado aquí fue que él era un buen hombre de negocios y dejó su anterior empresa y empezó su propio negocio independiente de importación y exportación como comerciante, aunque carecía de ambiciones. Sin embargo, fue la metrópoli de Miyami que lo cautivó y decidió vivir aquí de forma permanente. Al decidir vivir el resto de sus vidas allí, Martha le pidió dos cosas, que su casa se construyera en una colina en Miyama y que hubiera un tragaluz que permitiera un fácil acceso a la azotea. Al retirarse de su empresa y empezar su propia empresa, tenía una gran capacidad de gestión, pero carecía de ambiciones como comerciante. Trabajó durante 40 años evitando trampas y quiebras, y logró traspasar la empresa a un sucesor una vez que hubo ahorrado suficiente dinero. Comenzó a pasar su tiempo en una tranquila tranquilidad mientras trabajaba a tiempo parcial como profesor en una escuela de conversación en inglés.

Su hijo Chris estaba en la escuela primaria cuando se mudaron a Japón y, finalmente, formó una familia allí. Mientras disfrutaba del país, sentía una fuerte atracción por sus raíces y deseaba que su hijo se educara en Australia. Cuando su hijo tenía 10 años, su familia se mudó de regreso a Toronto y gradualmente perdió el contacto con sus padres. Llegó el punto en que apenas se escucharon el uno del otro, y finalmente pasaron 10 años desde que habían recibido una sola carta o una visita de la familia.

Solo fue así cuando 'recibieron' la noticia de que su supuesto nieto 'Waver Mackenzei' iba a hacerles una visita durante unas semanas mientras aún seguía estudiando en una universidad en Inglaterra. Al enterarse de eso, prepararon toda la casa para que disfrutara de su estancia aquí durante unos días. Lo que no esperaban a la pareja de ancianos fue que también vinieron con un 'compañero' del que nunca habían oído hablar, y, a decir verdad, su sola figura parecía causar pavor debido a que era enorme para un humano normal y corriente pareciendo un gigante, pero no parecía ser nada intimidante y era muy amigable.

Por lo que dijo su 'nieto' su nombre era Iskandar y era de Grecia, aunque para Glen ese nombre no le parecía nada griego. De cualquier modo, estaba a cargo de cuidar a Waver y asegurarse de que no se metiera en líos mientras viajaban por la ciudad. La verdad es que parecía un hombre bastante divertido y risueño, uno del que se podían hacer amigos, y eso era lo que el viejo Mackenzei quería.

"Bueno, veamos como esta nuestro nieto y nuestro amigo." Dijo Glenn antes de detenerse frente a la puerta y trasladó su mano a la manilla para abrirla. Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando acceso a los ancianos al interior de la casa, escucharon la voz de su 'nieto' hablar.

"Oh no, ya han vuelto." Ambos ancianos parpadearon al escuchar la voz de Waver que parecía venir del comedor, y por el tono con el que había hablado, parecía estar sorprendido o algo.

Ignorando eso, el anciano Mackenzei decidió hablar.

"Ya estamos aquí, Waver. ¿Cómo te fue con el señor Iskandar?"

Un momento después, se escucharon unos extraños sonidos procedentes de la cocina como unos murmullos. Llevados por la curiosidad, los propietarios de la residencia decidieron ir a investigar para saber qué hacía su nieto, y cuando doblaron una esquina para ver el comedor, se quedaron congelados en su lugar.

Frente a ellos, vieron que aparte de su nieto y su amigo, también había 4 personas que aún no habían visto y conocido. Todos son adolescentes; 2 chicos y 2 chicas. Tres de ellos estaban medio levantados de sus respectivas sillas mirando nerviosamente a los ancianos y al igual que estos últimos, estaban congelados en su lugar cuando estos los vieron. La chica rubia aún seguía sentada en su lugar sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo, y el chico peli naranja parecía que había tratado de instarla a que se levantará, pero parecía haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Los próximos minutos que pasaron en el comedor fueron bastante tensos como la pareja de ancianos siguieron mirando aturdidos a los 4 huéspedes, mientras estos últimos aún seguían mirando totalmente nerviosos a la pareja sin saber que hacer o reaccionar. Waver también se quedó mirando de la misma manera y no pudo aguantar este ambiente tan incomodo, por lo que decidió romperlo.

"Oh, veo que habéis vuelto. Hola, abuelos." Dijo con una sonrisa bastante tensa.

La pareja aún seguía mirando sin comprender lo que estaba pasando hasta que Glen fue el primero en recuperar la compostura y miró a su nieto.

"Waver, ¿quiénes son estas personas?"

"Ah, verás yo…" Dijo el joven Master mientras su mente trataba desesperadamente buscar una excusa rápida para aclarar el asunto. "Estos son amigos que acabo de conocer y les he invitado a casa. Espero que no os importen, ¿verdad?"

La pareja aún seguía mirando a su nieto mientras sus mentes aún trataban de procesar esta nueva información, y parecía que no se lo estaban tomando bien.

Al ver que esto no iba a una parte, Waver soltó un suspiro cansado antes de proceder a hacer algo.

* * *

"Oh ya veo, así que vosotros también sois amigos de nuestro nieto, ¿eh?" Dijo Glen de una manera feliz y entusiasmado.

"Me alegro de que nuestro Waver tenga gente cercana para pasar el tiempo con él." Dijo Martha de la misma manera.

Sin saber cómo interpretar este extraño cambio de los acontecimientos, nuestros protagonistas decidieron seguirle el juego mientras procesaban lo que había ocurrido. Lo que pasó fue que cuando la pareja los descubrió, Waver se acercó a ellos y por lo que vieron, les tendió la mano frente a ellos a la cara y luego les dijo. "Estos chicos de allí son mis amigos y les he invitado aquí."

Y tras esas palabras, la pareja se quedó congelada en su lugar y el joven británico se alejó de ellos hasta volver por donde vino. La expresión que estaban dando los ancianos desde el punto de vista de Ichigo y los demás parecía como si estuvieran en trance o algo. Solo fue después de unos instantes que los ancianos se recuperaron, pero se comportaron de una forma extraña.

"Uh, sí perdonad si no os he avisado de que llegaran aquí." Dijo Waver en tono de disculpa. "Pero quería invitarlos aquí para enseñarles un poco esto, ¿entendéis?"

"Es cierto." Dijo de repente Rider. "La mejor forma de fortalecer lazos de amistad es invitar a tus amigos a un buen banquete como este."

"Oh, entiendo. Si es así, no creo que nos importé." Dijo Glen asintiendo antes de fijarse en los demás adolescentes. "Podéis quedaros a comer aquí todo el tiempo que queráis. Lamento si mi nieto os a causado problemas."

Todavía no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante esta nueva situación, Uryū fue el primero en responder.

"No, no hay problema."

"Realmente agradecemos vuestra hospitalidad." Orihime fue la siguiente.

"H-hai." Por último, Ichigo.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si nos cuentan algo sobre ustedes para variar?" Pidió Martha queriendo conocer más de fondo a los amigos de su nieto.

Ichigo solo dio una mirada en blanco sin tener idea de que pudieran decirles para encubrir sus verdaderas identidades y su propósito aquí.

* * *

Incluso después de una larga caminata que consistía en llegar desde Miyama hasta Shinto a través del rio Mion, Kisuke Urahara se alegraba de haber regresado a la residencia de los Mackenzie donde había dejado a su ex aprendiz y sus amigos con sus aliados temporales. Ya casi era el atardecer y aunque hubiera preferido haberse conformado en desplazarse aún más rápido a una velocidad inhumana o realizar un shunpo para llegar antes de tiempo sin haberse molesto moverse físicamente humano, el excapitán Shinigami había sido muy sabio y prudente en no hacerlo en un territorio desconocido con varias fuerzas sobrenaturales a su alrededor y no quería llamar bastante la atención. Pero pese a esto, no se sentía nada perturbado.

Ahora el motivo de su satisfacción por su regreso era para informarle a los jóvenes Masters cuál era la respuesta ante la aparición de Caster y su falta de interés por el Grial, y podría gustarle eso. De momento no podía ver nada sospechoso en el viejo sacerdote por la posible implicación de que Assassin aún estuviera vivo, pero su mente se desvió a la persona que estaba con él.

Kirei Kotomine.

De sin duda parecía ser un personaje de muy pocas palabras como su asistente Tessai y un hombre con una mirada fría como el actual capitán de la Sexta División. Sin embargo, lo que más le intrigó de él fue que tenía un cierto aire parecido al Shinigami traidor Sōsuke Aizen, pero a diferencia de este último, aquel hombre se sentía completamente vacío y carecía de ambiciones cómo él. Quizás aún era pronto para compararlo con su antiguo enemigo, pero se dio una nota mental de que no lo perderá de vista.

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, Kisuke se acercó cada vez más a la casa donde se habían establecido sus muchachos y podría sentir el reiatsu de cada uno, y… ¿2 personas más?

Kisuke se detuvo por un instante al sentir 2 nuevas presencias dentro de la casa. Sabía muy bien de que no se trataban del chico británico y su Servant, por lo que podrían ser los verdaderos propietarios de la casa. Algo le preocupó que cómo iban a reaccionar aquella pareja de ancianos en cuanto vieran a Ichigo y los demás, pero viendo que no escuchaba ningún grito del interior seguramente todo debería de estar bien allí. Una vez parado frente amplio la puerta, Kisuke tocó.

"¿Hola? Soy yo, Kisuke." Llamó tan fuerte para que la gente del interior lo escucharán. Solo fue un momento después que la puerta se abrió revelando a Uryū.

"Urahara-san…"

"Yo, Ishida-san. Perdonad si he tardado demasiado, pero deberías saber, Fuyuki es una ciudad bastante grande." Contestó Urahara con una sonrisa.

Ya, por cierto, han llegado los propietarios de la casa hace un gran rato."

"Oh, ya me lo temía." Dijo Urahara con un aire preocupado. "¿Y qué pasó?"

"Por lo visto, aquel chico Waver les lanzó un hechizo de hipnosis para que creyeran que nosotros somos amigos de su nieto y funcionó. Creo que el efecto es más o menos parecido que ese aparato que usas para dejar inconsciente y lavar el cerebro."

Urahara asintió interesado al oír eso. "Ya veo."

* * *

"Hola a todos, mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke, propietario de una tienda de dulces." Se presentó Kisuke con su típico ambiente cómico y una buena sonrisa. Frente a él, la pareja de ancianos solo parpadeó confundidos por su presentación. Detrás de ellos estaban Uryū y Orihime quienes sonrieron avergonzados por su actuación, mientras Ichigo solo miraba con un ceño fruncido por la misma razón.

"Ustedes deben de ser los abuelos del amigo de mis chicos, el señor Mackenzie y la señora Mackenzie, ¿verdad?"

"Uh, si, esos somos nosotros, gracias." Respondió Glen sonando un tanto incómodo. "Perdona si estoy siendo un poco grosero, ¿pero eres un familiar de algunos de ellos?"

"Mmm, si, de hecho, soy el tío amoroso de Ichigo." Respondió Kisuke con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Glen y Martha solo miraron un poco asombrados por la revelación.

En cuanto a Ichigo, bueno, su cara quedó tensa con los ojos bien abiertos y sus labios quedaron abiertos mostrando sus dientes apretados entre sí. ¿Urahara su tío? Preferiría ser el hermano menor de Grimmjow en vez de tener algo que ver con este hombre tan ridículo.

"Oh, así que eres el tío de ese chico, ¿eh?"

"Pues claro." Respondió Kisuke mientras caminaba y se detuvo al lado de Ichigo antes de ponerle un brazo en su hombro de manera paternal. "Como el tío cariñoso, considerado y amoroso de Ichigo, me haré cargo de él mientras sus padres estén tranquilos en Tokio y no le quitaré ni ojo." La audacia y pasión tras las palabras del comerciante hizo que Ichigo frunciera más el ceño y se juró mentalmente que en cuanto nadie lo viera, le daría una patada bien merecida.

La pareja de ancianos solo miró un poco desconcertados el extraño afecto que tenía el rubio hacia sus familiares, pero no les pareció nada malo y sonrieron un poco.

"Bueno, supongo que debes de ser un buen tío de familia." Comentó Martha con una sonrisa haciendo que el hombre rubio se riera un poco avergonzado.

"Bueno, no sé qué decir, pero gracias." Dijo Kisuke antes de retirar su mano del hombro de Ichigo. "Supongo que no les importará que me quede aquí un poco durante un rato, ¿no?"

"Bueno, supongo que no nos importará mucho ya que rara vez tenemos visita." Respondió amablemente Glen. "Por cierto, ahora mismo vamos a preparar la cena hoy, ¿te apuntas?"

"Por supuesto que sí." Contestó Kisuke con entusiasmo y júbilo en su voz.

En cuanto a los demás, sus expresiones quedaron confusas e inexpresivos por esta escena. ¿qué va a venir a continuación?

* * *

**Horas después**

"¿Has logrado hablar con los de la iglesia?" Preguntó Uryū a Urahara. Actualmente nuestros protagonistas están reunidos en el cuarto de Waver lejos de las miradas y la atención de los ancianos para compartir información.

"Por suerte sí. Hablé de esto con Kotomine-san, y por lo visto también estaba muy enterado de esto para mí sorpresa." Respondió Urahara mientras recordaba su conversación con el juez de la iglesia. Ichigo y los demás prestaron atención a lo que decía el tendero y este último empezó a hablarles sobre la conversación que tuvieron, afirmando sobre el Alto el fuego temporal y la colaboración de los demás _Masters_ para dar caza a _Caster_ y cuál sería la recompensa por su captura.

Cuando terminó de hablar, todos se mostraban muy interesados por lo que estaba proponiendo el juez de la iglesia.

"Así que van a hacer un alto el fuego temporal hasta que la amenaza de _Caster_ haya sido eliminada, ¿eh?" Comentó Waver reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Sō. Esta sería una gran oportunidad para nosotros ya que no tendremos que involucrarnos con los demás _Masters_ quienes estarán tentados en ir tras _Caster_ y su _Master_." Corrigió Urahara mientras se ajustaba el sombrero.

"Ya creo que sería una buena ocasión." Exclamó Rider de repente con entusiasmo. "A mi me da igual _Caster_ o la recompensa, pero ahora que ya no habrá más combates entre los demás espíritus heroicos, por fin podríamos tener nuestro tiempo para mantener una conversación con bebidas para conocernos mejor."

Sin embargo, su Master no compartió para nada su punto de vista.

"¿Pero es que tú solo piensas en conversar con nuestros enemigos sobre cosas inútiles como pedirles que se unan a ti?" protestó Waver nada contento con su Servant.

"Claro que no, chaval." Respondió el Rey de los Conquistadores. "Tanto el Rey de los Caballeros y _Lancer_ ya me habían dejado bien claro que no están interesados en unirse a mí. Pero eso no significa que mi admiración por ellos me ha conmovido y por ello me gustaría tener la oportunidad de entablar una conversación para conocernos mejor."

Waver solo suelta un suspiro cansado al oír eso mientras Mordred solo fruncía el ceño ante la idea de que su padre haya conmovido a este imbécil para tratar de hablar con él.

"Bueno, de cualquier manera, creo que deberíamos ser cautelosos en todo momento." Habló Kisuke para eliminar esta incómoda tensión. "Ellos saben que _Caster_ viene hacia nosotros ya que recordar que este cree que nuestro Saber es Jeanne d'Arc."

"¿Quieres decir que es probable que también vayan a por nosotros?" Preguntó Ishida preocupado por el hecho de que los Masters también vayan a por ellos por estar relacionados con Caster.

"No estoy seguro de ello." Respondió Urahara seriamente agitando un poco la cabeza. "Ya le informé a Kotomine-san sobre nuestra situación para no provocar un malentendido que nos afecté. Pero, aun así, creo que deberíamos ir con cuidado."

Los adolescentes miraron al Shinigami rubio con seriedad absorbiendo lo cual sería era la situación actualmente. Bueno, no todos compartieron su punto de vista.

"Bah, no me importa." Replicó Mordred de repente llamando la atención de los demás. "Por mi pueden venir si quieren, no me importa lidiar con ellos, pero primero quiero encargarme de Caster."

Ichigo frunció el ceño por la imprudencia de su Servant. ¿De verdad no tiene sentido común?

Justo cuando iba a replicarla, de repente todos en la habitación escucharon un pequeño sonido nada ruidoso pero inquieto.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" Preguntó Orihime mirando a su alrededor para saber dónde está la fuente del sonido. Enseguida Waver reconoce el sonido.

"Es mi bola de videncia." Dijo antes de levantarse y se dirigió hacia un armario.

"¿Bola de videncia?" Preguntó Ichigo sin entender de qué se trata eso.

"Es una reliquia que me llevé conmigo." Explicó Waver mientras abría el mueble y sacaba una esfera de cristal de tamaño medio parecida a la bala de cañón de Kukaku. Todos vieron como la esfera parpadeaba a la vez que escuchaban ese sonido.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Ichigo intrigado mientras él y sus amigos se acercaban a inspeccionar la esfera.

"Creo que alguien está tratando de contactar con nosotros desde muy lejos." Respondió Waver mientras trataba de activar la esfera.

"¿Es la Iglesia?" Preguntó Kisuke pensando que sería otro mensaje de Kotomine. "No lo sé." Contestó el británico antes de lograr activar la esfera. Al hacerlo, el pitido desapareció y se mostró una imagen visual en ella.

"¿Qué es esto?" Exclamó Waver sorprendido mientras miraba a la bola de videncia. Esto llamó inmediatamente la atención de Ichigo y los demás.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Ishida mientras ponían más atención a la esfera.

"Mirad eso." Fue lo que respondió el joven Master mientras señalaba la esfera. Los demás hicieron lo que dijo y vieron a través del cristal de la esfera un extraño entorno panorámico parecido a hierba, y en ella vieron a un grupo de personas caminando.

Uno de ellos era un hombre adulto con la piel arrugada, y grisácea y el resto fue un grupo de niños pequeños que lo seguían. Orihime solo observaba atentamente al adulto que guiaba a los niños como y tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes. No tardó mucho en averiguarlo cuando el hombre se detuvo en seco y volteó la cabeza hacia atrás un poco levantada sonriendo a través de la esfera.

Al ver su piel grisácea un poco arrugada, y sus ojos saltones, la chica enseguida lo reconoce.

"¡Es él!" Exclamó ella con sorpresa llamando la atención de los demás. "¡Es _Caster_!"

Esto sorprendió a los demás. "¿Él es _Caster_?" Preguntó Uryū mientras volvía su atención a la esfera.

La imagen del antiguo mariscal francés reflejada en la esfera aún seguía sonriendo y agitando un brazo de manera amistosa. Dicho gesto solo sirvió para cabrear aún más a Mordred, quién este solo miraba con dagas a ese desgraciado.

"Mmm, con el gesto que está haciendo, deduzco que él sabe que le estamos observando." Comentó Urahara mientras observaba también la esfera.

"¿Y qué hace con esos niños?" Preguntó Kon sonando un tanto preocupado mientras observaba al grupo de niños junto a él. Muchos también se preguntaban lo mismo y tenían un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

No tardó mucho en averiguarlo cuando Caster empezó a hablar. "Tal como te prometí en la otra noche, yo, Gilles De Rais, he venido a por ti." Dijo Caster antes de inclinar ligeramente su cuerpo en un gesto de reverencia.

Mordred no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con ira ante eso.

"desearía poder verte cuanto antes, Jeanne, mi dulce virgen sagrada… puedes tomarte todo el tiempo como desees. Yo me he preparado un pasatiempo para amenizar la espera." Luego con un chasquido de dedo, los niños que lo acompañaban despertaron de su trance. Cada uno jadearon confusamente mientras miraban de un lado a otro vigorosamente preguntandose donde estaban.

Él ignoró su confusión. "Ahora, niños, es la hora de jugar al pilla-pilla." Habló de una manera fraternal. "Las reglas son muy sencillas; solo tenéis que evitarme. Pero si consigo pillar…"

Al instante de decir eso, Caster cogió de la cabeza de uno de los niños sin avisar levantándolo del suelo.

A través de la esfera, Ichigo y los demás se quedaron horrorizados mirando la escena y solo tuvieron una ligera idea de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

"¿No irá a…?"

Efectivamente. Lo que vieron a continuación fue una escena típica de las películas de gore cuando Caster, sin corazón ni remordimientos, ejerció fuerza en la mano que sujetaba la cabeza del niño y en un instante, se escuchó un estallido desagradable cuando la cabeza explotó en un horrible charco de sangre. Todos miraron totalmente conmocionados y horrorizados como el loco sicópata había aplastado la cabeza del pobre niño como si estuviera exprimiendo una fruta a lo bruto.

"¡Corred, niños! Cuando acabe de contar hasta cien, comenzaré a buscaros."

Tomándose bien la advertencia, los niños empezaron a correr presa del pánico por cualquier dirección para escapar lejos de este monstruo. Entretanto, Caster vuelve su atención hacia donde les estaban observando de frente.

"Bien, Jeanne. Te sugiero que vengas aquí para unirte a la diversión. Qué sepas que esa otra chica, la que se te está pasando por ti también vendrá y lo echará todo a perder, pero sé que tú le harás frente. Así que venga."

La habitación se había quedado en un siniestro silencio como gran parte de los espectadores trataron de recuperarse de la conmoción y el horror cuando presenciaron aquella espantosa escena. Entretanto, Ichigo fue el primero en recuperarse y ahora miraba con una intensa ira emergente hacia la asquerosa bestia que acababa de matar a un pobre niño de una forma tan despiadada y encima se comportaba de una forma tan natural y normal por lo que hizo.

A decir verdad, Ichigo nunca había sentido tanta ira y odio al mismo tiempo y ninguno de sus enemigos que había combatido en el pasado le había puesto de esa manera excepto el Grand Fisher al descubrir que él era el hollow que le había quitado a su madre años atrás y había destrozado la vida del resto de su familia. No cabía duda de que este monstruo psicópata era igual que aquel maldito hollow.

"Dios, que monstruo." Murmuró Kon al ver la atrocidad de Caster.

"Qué horrible." Dijo Orihime horrorizada también.

Ichigo ignoró a sus amigos mientras su atención solo se centraba en Caster quien ya había empezado con su juego de atrapar al resto de los niños dispersos. ¡Ya había tenido suficiente de esta mierda y era hora de hacer algo!

Sin pensarlo un instante, el Master peli naranja comenzó a correr fuera de la habitación, alertando a los demás.

"Cho-chotto, Kurosaki, ¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Ishida al ver como Ichigo corría hacia la salida. Este último se detuvo en seco antes de mirar al Quincy con impaciencia.

"¿Tu qué crees? No puedo dejar que esto suceda delante de mis ojos. Tengo que salvarlos."

Uryū y los demás quedaron sorprendidos por su respuesta.

"Pero no puedes-

"Aparta tú." Antes de que Uryū hubiera terminado la frase fue empujado repentinamente a un lado por Mordred, quien esta última se une a Ichigo.

"Yo también tengo una cuenta pendiente con ese asqueroso bastardo y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras eso pasa."

Ichigo no tuvo problemas para aceptarla y le dio la bienvenida.

"Muy bien, vamos." Exclamó Ichigo mientras él y su Servant reanudaron su marcha para salir. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran ir muy lejos, fueron detenidos por la voz de Urahara.

"¡Espera un momento, Kurosaki-san!" Su voz fuerte hizo que el ex Sustituto y la rubia se detuvieran de nuevo y miraran de reojo al comerciante.

"Qué sepas que no tengo la intención de detenerte, pero ten en cuenta qué si incluso lograrás rastrearlo, yo creo que Caster debe de encontrarse muy lejos. Dudo que llegues a tiempo."

La precisión y la seriedad de la voz del excapitán Shinigami fue suficiente para que el joven se diera cuenta de la situación ya que según Waver, esto estaba teniendo lugar en un parque un poco lejos de aquí, pero aún así era demasiada distancia para que él pudiera recorrer y llegar a tiempo para intervenir.

Ichigo gruñó frustrado. Si tan solo aún tuviera sus poderes de Shinigami, pudiera haber cortado dicha distancia en menos de nada. Sus amigos lo miraron con pesar sintiéndose igual de impotentes por no hacer nada.

Fue en ese instante de desesperación que un milagro apareció.

"Podríamos ir en mi carro." Todas las cabezas se fijaron en el Servant gigante quien acababa de pronunciar esas palabras. "En mi carro podríamos llegar hacia a ese lugar en menos de un instante, ¿qué os parece?"

De repente, Ichigo y los demás recobraron la esperanza recordando el carro volador de Rider y lo rápido que fue cuando llegaron al puerto desde el puente, y en cuanto a Waver, este último estaba sorprendido al escuchar lo que tenía pretendido hacer su Servant.

"¿Vamos a ir?"

"Pues claro, chaval. ¿No dijiste por el mediodía que quería que derrotara a un Servant? Esta es la ocasión perfecta."

El joven británico trató de decir algo, pero se lo tragó al pensar que no merecía la pena y solo suelta un suspiro de resignación al darse cuenta de que no había más elección.

Sin perder más tiempo, fuera, Rider invoca a su Carro de Gordius tirados por los toros divinos, y Ichigo y compañía, excepto Kisuke, suben a bordo y enseguida parten sobrevolando la ciudad al lugar donde estaba ocurriendo la masacre de niños.

* * *

**Varios kilómetros**

Desplazándose a una velocidad casi imposible para el ser humano, Arturia (con su traje de combate) atravesaba los arbustos y los árboles de la residencia de los Einzberns para llegar a la zona urbana de Fuyuki lo más rápido posible. Después de presenciar mediante una bola vidente de Irisviel a Caster con un grupo de niños que presumidamente había secuestrado como rehenes, este le había dado un mensaje de que viniera a donde estaban ellos para reencontrarse con su 'verdadera Jeanne' y terminar esto de inmediato.

Y hacer ejemplo de su amenaza, asesinó a sangre fría a uno de los niños sin dudarlo, lo que horrorizo a tanto a Arturia y Irisviel al presenciarlo. Fue así, que sin pensarlo en un instante que el antiguo rey salió en su encuentro para poner fin a las atrocidades de ese monstruo de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, una vez que saliera del terreno boscoso y se adentrara en la ciudad, su mente aún estaba concentrada solamente en Caster, pero aún recordaba el mensaje de este último de que era probable que Mordred también estuviera allí y la razón por la que esa criatura diabólica quería reunirlas a ambas era para volver a luchar. El pensamiento de volver a luchar contra ella la inquietaba ligeramente pero no le importaba mucho ya que con sumo gusto lo haría, pero de nuevo, ella solo estaba principalmente concentrada en Caster y en nadie más y lo único que le preocupaba era que probablemente Mordred la obstaculizaría en su objetivo.

No creía que el Caballero de la Rebelión se hubiera aliado con ese monstruo de ninguna manera ya que, pese a que la primera no parecía tener sentido común, dudaba de que se compincharía con alguien más retorcido. Sin embargo, eso no dejaba el hecho de que el caballero rojo estuviera obsesionada con ella hasta el punto de olvidarse de Caster y no interesarle de que su Master ganará un sello adicional como recompensa. Pero lo peor sería que si la locura de Caster fuera tan grande para creer que su hijo incestuoso fuera la 'verdadera' Jeanne, era probable que este primero se uniera a la lucha, y estaría en desventaja. Bueno, eso depende de la elección de su Master en cada caso.

Despejando esos pensamientos a un lado, el Rey de los Caballeros continuó con su marcha a través de las carreteras vacías con una sola cosa en mente, y sea lo que sea que suceda en cuanto llegara allí, estaría preparada para lo que se le venga por delante.

* * *

**Punto de encuentro**

Los primeros en llegar al lugar de los hechos fue el carro de Rider montados por este último junto a Ichigo, Mordred (con su armadura y yelmo) y compañía.

"Ya hemos llegado." Anunció Rider mientras el carro aterrizaba frente a la entrada del pequeño bosque donde estaba Caster persiguiendo a los pobres niños.

Cuando nuestros protagonistas alzaron la cabeza para contemplar la espesura frente a ellos, se encontraron con una imagen poco surrealista. Teniendo en cuenta que estaban a mitad de la noche y que en su interior hay un asesino psicópata persiguiendo unos niños, la imagen que tenía los arboles era como la de un tenebroso bosque encantado oscuro como en los cuentos de hadas, uno que haría estremecer a aquellos que lo presenciaran y se lo pensarían 2 veces antes de entrar.

Sin embargo, algunos no estaban de acuerdo.

"Bien, vamos a entrar." Ichigo fue el primero en bajar del carro dispuesto a entrar a dentro de la arboleda oscura. Ya había visto lugares tan oscuros y deprimentes como el Hueco Mundo y el Bosque de los Menos, y no iba a dejar que algo como esto le intimidara.

"Espera un momento, Kurosaki…"

"¿Qué crees que haces? Quédate aquí." Espetó Mordred de repente mientras se bajaba también del carro. "Tu no deberías involucrarte en esto. Yo me ocupare de esa bestia asquerosa."

"Espera un momento, Saber. Yo también voy." Replicó Ichigo insistiendo en ir también para sorpresa de sus amigos y frustración de su Servant.

"¡Kurosaki-kun!" Gritó Orihime preocupada.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Protestó Ishida confuso. "Yo creo qué deberías dejar a Saber luchar contra Caster-

"¡No es eso!" Interrumpió de repente Ichigo. "Se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer." Luego mira a Mordred. "Mi intención es que mientras Saber este ocupada luchando contra Caster, yo aprovechare la ocasión para sacar a los niños de allí, ¿entendéis?"

Ishida y los demás solo pudieron mirar al octavo Master algo dudoso de que si su plan funcionara. Él los ignoró mientras volvía su atención hacia su Saber.

"¿Crees que podrás distraerlo por un tiempo?"

"Hmph, no creo que sea necesario. Acabaré con ese gusano antes de que te des cuenta." Respondió Mordred con sarcasmo y confianza. Aún así Ichigo no se conformó con eso.

"Puedes intentar sacar a esos críos si quieres, pero no te interpongas como lo hiciste la última vez, ¿te quedó claro?"

Ichigo dio un asentimiento antes de ponerse en marcha hacia el bosque.

"¡Mate, Kurosaki!" El grito de Uryū detuvo abruptamente a Ichigo, y este último se dio la vuelta para mirar a su camarada sacando algo de su bolsillo.

"Ten, creo que la necesitaras." Dijo antes de lanzarle una especie de cilindro delgado de color plateado que más bien parecía la empuñadura de una espada, pero si hoja. Ichigo logró atraparlo y luego la miró sin entender.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Se llama Seele Schneider y es una de las armas que utilizamos los Quincys para combatir. Normalmente los Quincys utilizamos flechas, pero también se puede utilizar como una espada. Lo único que tienes que hacer es activar el dispositivo y aparecerá una hoja brillante."

Tratando averiguar como funcionaba el extraño aparato, de alguna manera o más bien por accidente, Ichigo logró activarlo haciendo que apareciera una larga hoja delgada de luz azulada como las flechas reishi. irónicamente su apariencia parecía más bien como un sable láser de Star Wars.

"¡Whoa, increíble!" Exclamó Ichigo sorprendido al ver la hoja de luz emerger.

"Ahora escúchame bien, cuando tengas que usarla, no la fuerces demasiado como lo harías con tu zanpakutō. En realidad, la hoja funciona como si fuera una motosierra mecánica y quiero que la uses de esa manera, ¿está claro?"

"Y pensar que lo tuyo solo eran las flechas." Comentó Ichigo aún confundido y sorprendido por el nuevo equipamiento que llevaba el Quincy. "¡Gracias de todas formas!"

Y con eso, tanto Ichigo como Mordred reanudaron su marcha y se adentraron en la arboleda hasta desaparecer en su interior. El resto se quedaron mirando preocupados como las formas de Ichigo y Mordred desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

"Oi, no tengo idea que es esa arma que te dio tu amigo, pero espero que te sea útil cuando te encuentres con el _Master_ de ese gusano." Dijo Mordred mirando a Ichigo mientras ambos corrían más hacia el interior.

"Yo también lo espero." Respondió Ichigo mientras miraba la fina espada luminosa de Seele Schneider. La verdad es que le recordaba bastante a los sables de luz de Star Wars. "Pero no tiene sentido estar reflexionando. Sigamos adelante."

"¡No me des órdenes!" Espetó Mordred mientras seguían corriendo.

Después de un pequeño paseo, ambos se detuvieron en un claro despejado de árboles, aunque estaba rodeado de arboles por lo que este debería ser el centro. Ambos miraron a su alrededor ignorando el ambiente tan siniestro y surrealista que había, buscando cualquier señal de Caster o los niños.

Fue entonces que escucharon un sonido en uno de los arbustos cercanos haciendo que tanto el Master y el Servant se pusieran en alerta para cualquier peligro que se les presentaran. Para su sorpresa vieron emerger a uno de los niños secuestrados llorando de miedo.

"¡Mamá!"

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tan siquiera llegar lejos, una mano emergió detrás en la oscuridad y agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza, y entonces emergió Caster mirando a los recién llegados.

"Ah, por fin has llegado, mi Jeanne." Dijo el ex mariscal francés con una sonrisa viciosa mientras aún mantenía cautivo al niño.

"Temē. ¡Suelta a ese niño!" Gritó Ichigo mirando con rabia y asco al monstruo.

Desafortunadamente Caster ignoró al pelinaranja y solo se centró en el caballero rojo que para su sorpresa ocultaba su cuerpo por una vasta armadura con casco incluido y aquel último detalle tenía forma de demonio.

"Vaya, vaya, te ves más terrorífico ocultando tu rostro tras ese casco en forma de demonio o dragón. De sin duda te queda muy bien con tu magnificencia." Habló con admiración y un toque lascivo. "No cabe duda de que tu presencia aquí hará temblar a los ángeles de Dios."

Sin embargo, esos elogios solo sirvieron para asquear aún más a Mordred y prepararse.

"Ya me he hartado de seguir escuchando tu mierda por más tiempo. Si no vas a callarte, te cortare la lengua." Amenazó con un tono mortal, pero lejos de intimidarse, Caster siguió mirando fascinado ahora por su lenguaje.

"¡Muere!"

"¡Espera!" Gritó Ichigo de repente, deteniendo a su Servant y solo se centró en Caster. "¡Desgraciado, suelta a ese niño ahora!"

Caster solo miró al joven pelinaranja sin inmutarse por su ira. "Me temo que no estas en condiciones de ordenarme algo."

Entonces traslada una mano con la palma abierta hacia la garganta del niño para rasgarlo con sus garras. Ichigo y Mordred se estremecieron por su gesto. Caster solo se río viciosamente por sus reacciones.

"Vaya, parece que eres alguien a quien teme perder, ¿verdad?" Preguntó de manera burlona.

Ichigo apretó más los dientes mientras miraba con dagas al sádico asesino amenazando al pobre niño.

"¿Dime por qué haces esto? Se supone que estamos participando en una guerra donde no deberían involucrarse gente inocente como esos niños. ¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Silence! Para tu información, garçon, para mi la Guerra del Grial ya ha terminado y ya se a cumplido mi deseo." Respondió Caster antes de apartar la mano de la garganta del niño y extendió su brazo para señalar a Mordred con una sonrisa lasciva. "¡Mi mayor deseo fue ver la resurrección de mi amada Jeanne delante de mí, y justo cuando por fin íbamos a estar juntos para hacer lo que quisiéramos, desgraciadamente se volvió loca y ahora actúa como una persona que no conozco!"

"¿Aún sigues pensando que yo soy esa Jeanne?" Preguntó Mordred sonando ofendida por seguir siendo confundida por una santa.

"Y todo por culpa de Dios y su maldita marioneta que se hace pasar por ella." Dijo con un tono dramáticamente dolorido.

"¿Marioneta?" Preguntó Mordred intrigada.

"Sí, ya sabes. Aquella otra chica que combatiste en el puerto la otra noche vestida de azul."

El recuerdo de su lucha contra su padre se iluminó en la mente del caballero rojo.

"No puedo perdonar tal insulto de que alguien se haga pasar por ti y siga jugando ser la marioneta de Dios. Por eso mismo he planeado atraeos a ambas aquí para que lucháis una vez más, y para incitar a esa impostora a que viniera, secuestre a esos niños para que se arriesgara a venir aquí."

Ichigo y Mordred asimilaron la información recién escuchada y ahora todo parecía tener sentido. La razón por la que Caster había secuestrado a esos niños no era solo para atraerlos aquí, también la otra Saber para que tuvieran otro duelo.

Para Mordred, la sola idea de que su padre apareciera aquí en cualquier momento le había parecido excitante ya que podría arreglar cuentas ahora. Sin embargo, tenía que ser cautelosa. No sabía que tipo de trampa les tendría preparado Caster ahora.

"¿Lo comprendes ahora, Jeanne?" Preguntó Caster mirando con ojos suplicantes. "Yo estoy de tu lado. Intento ayudarte a eliminar a esa maldita impostora de una vez para que no se interpongan en nuestro camino, y usando estos niños nos ayudara."

"¡Y UNA MIERDA!" Bramó de repente el Caballero de la Rebelión. "¿¡CREES QUE NECESITO LA AYUDA DE UN VIL BASTARDO COMO TU PARA DERROTAR A MI PADRE!? ¡ESO NUNCA! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS SI USAS A NIÑOS COMO REHENES COMO UN PUTO COBARDE!"

"¡Es cierto, no tienes que meter a nadie inocente en esto!" Gritó Ichigo estando de acuerdo. ¡Suéltalo ahora!"

Tras aquel escándalo, Caster se había quedado de una forma misteriosamente silenciosa sin inmutarse o reaccionar ante los descarados gritos y simplemente miró de forma pasiva a los 2 durante un rato.

"Muy bien." Habló simplemente tras unos instantes de silencio. "Si es lo que quieres."

Y tras esas palabras, Caster liberó al niño de su mano y fue corriendo, llorando hacia Ichigo. El niño se aferró al torso de Ichigo abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¡Quiero irme a mi casa! ¡Quiero irme con mamá!" Lloró desesperadamente el niño mientras aún seguía abrazando al adolescente. Ichigo no soportaba ver al niño de esta manera, por lo que decidió consolarlo.

"Escucha, niño, tienes que irte de aquí." Avisó Ichigo mientras apartaba al niño para que viera su cara. "Al llegar a la salida encontraras a mis amigos que-

Sus palabras murieron cuando se fijó en algo que no estaba bien en el niño. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, vio que el niño parecía estar babeando algo extraño como… ¿sangre? Y no solo eso, su nariz y la cuenca de sus ojos también estaba emergiendo sangre como en una de esas películas de terror y horror gore.

¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Nunca tuvo que esperar cuando de repente la espalda del niño estalló en una explosión interna liberando un potente chorro de sangre y órganos. Ichigo y Mordred solo pudieron mirar con puro horror y shock al presenciar tal escena de gore y el niño cayó completamente muerto antes de caer al suelo en un cadáver frío y sin vida. Una línea de sangre que salió volando quedo impregnada en la mejilla de Ichigo haciendo que se helara la sangre. El ambiente mismo quedó completamente silencioso mientras el adolescente aún seguía observando con conmoción y horror en sus ojos sin quitar la vista del cadáver del niño recién muerto aún echando sangre a través de su boca, orificios y ojos. La expresión que daba era como si hubiera muerto de agonía.

El cerebro de Ichigo era un caos mientras trataba de procesar lo que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos y sabía que esta escena siempre lo perseguiría a lo largo de su vida sin importar el que. Durante los siguientes instantes que paso desde la horrible escena sangrienta, ninguno de los presentes dijo o comentaron nada permitiendo que el ambiente cayera en un siniestro silencio que solo fue interrumpido por las risas maniáticas del asesino psicópata.

"¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué os a parecido? Apuesto a qué no esperabais presenciar un espectáculo tan hermoso, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal te fue, mi querida Jeanne?"

Al oír como seguía llamándola de esa manera, Mordred fue la primera en recuperar la compostura y centró su atención en el asesino con una mirada de puro odio.

"Bastardo sin corazón, juro que-

"¡Mate!" Gritó Ichigo de repente interrumpido a su Servant y luego incorporó su cuerpo en pie, pero sus ojos estaban ocultos por los flequillos de su pelo.

"Oi, temē…" Ichigo empezó hablar en un tono bajo, pero sonando peligrosamente mortal. "¿A cuantos inocentes ya sean mujeres y niños has matado tan despiadadamente como a aquel?"

Caster consideró por un momento la pregunta del chico.

"Bueno, vaya pregunta. Lo siento, garçon pero yo no soy los que llevan la cuenta, ¿entiendes?"

Por un momento, los labios de Ichigo vacilaron en una sonrisa macabra antes de continuar hablando, pero con un poco más de fuerza. "Entonces contéstame a otra pregunta." Levantó la mirada mostrando unos ojos estrechos temblando de pura ira y odio hacia Caster. "¿¡Alguna vez en tu puta vida, te has arrepentido por lo que hiciste!?" Espetó 'arrepentido' con mucho énfasis para dejar claro lo que decía.

Sin embargo, lejos de verse intimidado por la precisión de sus palabras, Caster simplemente empezó a reírse nuevamente en una carcajada como si hubiera escuchado un chiste divertido.

"¡Jajajajaja! ¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida, garçon!" Respondió en voz alta con una gran sonrisa desquiciada. "Ni una sola vez en mi vida incluso cuando me ahorcaron jamás me he arrepentido de haber sacrificado a muchas mujeres vírgenes y infantes. ¡Y mucho menos esta noche!"

Ichigo solo podía mirar con dagas y con los dientes apretados por la declaración. ¿Este monstruo de verdad no sentía ni el más mínimo remordimiento por lo que hizo, y nada de vergüenza? Esa cosa… no es ningún humano, no es un espíritu heroico. Es un animal. No. No es un animal. ¡Es un monstruo, un demonio!

Y como tal, se encargaría de enviarlo al infierno de donde nunca debió de haber surgido.

"Ya veo…" Una segunda voz sonó en el ambiente haciendo que Ichigo volteara para ver a su compañero Servant que parecía inmóvil como una estatua. De no ser por la armadura y el yelmo que cubría su cuerpo, podría ver el tipo de expresión que estaba dando ahora el Caballero de la Rebelión al presenciar esta fechoría. Sin embargo, el tono que utilizó para pronunciar aquella palabra le sirvió para entender que a ella no le gustaba.

Podía sentir que a través de la armadura estaba emanando una extraña aura carmesí llena de malicia que incluso eclipso la ira de Ichigo. Si ella no tuviera su yelmo puesto, Ichigo hubiera visto su expresión totalmente retorcida por pura ira y una gran sonrisa desquiciada que amenazaría por extenderse por toda la cara y unos ojos de depredador mirando a su presa. Realmente le hubiera recordado a tanto Grimmjow o Nnoitra.

"No te preocupes, _Master_. Juro por mi espada que purgare a esta horrible bestia de este mundo y convertiré esta noche en la que lamentará haber vuelto a la vida."

Ichigo casi se estremeció por la precisión de las palabras de su Servant y la malicia que estaba liberando con esa aura de maná.

"¡DESPÍDETE DE LA VIDA, _CASTER_!"

Y así, el Caballero de la Rebelión cargó hacia su objetivo como un loco desenfrenado.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy. La verdad es que tenía esperanzas de terminar este capitulo hoy. Me alegra de que sea así. Ahora, la escena de la muerte brutal del niño fue un poco complicado de escribir ya que no soy tan aficionado a eso, pero hice todo lo que pude. Por ultimo, ****para los amantes de Bleach, el dialogo que uso Ichigo para hablarle a Caster después de matar al niño me inspire en Kaien Shiba cuando le hablaba al hollow que devoró a su esposa Miyako. **

**El próximo capitulo veremos el enfrentamiento de 3 Servants contra Caster. **

**¡Ja ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Barba Azul**

**26/09/2020**

* * *

"¡Hah!"

Mordred soltó un feroz grito de guerra mientras cargaba directamente hacia su objetivo quien estaba ahí parado de frente a varios metros sin hacer nada al respecto con el objetivo de bisecarlo con Clarent. Claro que sería una tarea sencilla en eliminar a ese inmundo gusano de una vez por todas si esas extrañas criaturas de aspecto grotescas y horripilantes con forma de gusanos o babosas monstruosas no se interpusieran en su camino

Los familiares de Caster.

Sin embargo, para el Caballero de la Rebelión no le resultó ningún problema.

*_SLASH_* *_SLASH_* *_SLASH_*

Cuando el caballero rojo cortó la distancia entre ella y esas horribles criaturas repugnantes, ella balanceó su gran espada ya sea horizontal y verticalmente y rebanó a los familiares en un espectáculo sangriento acompañado por unos chillidos de dolor por parte de las criaturas cuando fueron alcanzados por Clarent. Ella había masacrado a más de 5 y continuó con su marcha, sólo para encontrarse con más de esas cosas en su camino.

"Tch." Gruñó el caballero rojo mientras se preparaba para balancear su espada y bisecarlos.

*_SLASH_* *_SLASH_* *_SLASH_*

Más sangre azulada salieron salpicando por los aires como más de esas criaturas infernales fueron masacrados como simples insectos y ella siguió cortando a al resto que se le venía encima.

Caster observó la matanza de sus familiares no molesto o preocupado por el número que ella masacraba. Estaba excitado al presenciar la exhibición de fuerza, manejo de la espada y la brutalidad con la que acababa con sus criaturas infernales. Pese a no tener tanta elegancia y su fluidez lo compensaba con fuerza bruta y un frenesí de atacar de frente como un berseker, y eso era suficiente para fascinarlo.

"Merveilleux! Merveilleux, Jeanne! Esa fuerza tan monstruosa que tienes junto a ese tenaz espíritu de guerrero de sin duda no hay palabras para describir lo maravillosa que eres. Apuesto a que incluso Dios se postraría ante tu poder."

"Grrr, ¡Cállate!" Gritó Mordred habiendo perdido los estribos y arrojó su espada con fuerza y voló como un proyectil lanzado hacia su objetivo.

*_TAB_*

Solo para fallar cuando una de esas criaturas se interpuso delante y recibió el golpe en su lugar. La espada se empalo profundamente en la cabeza de la criatura como una flecha y cayó muerto.

Mordred gruñó al ver que había fallado en su objetivo y rápidamente fue corriendo hacia Clarent para recuperarla y volvió con la matanza de esos bichos.

*_SLASH_* *_SLASH_*

Más trozos de carne y sangre salieron volando dejando atrás una carnicería de bichos gigantes por el suelo mientras el caballero rojo trataba de encontrar una abertura que le llevaría hasta donde estaba Caster mientras seguía deshaciéndose de estos malditos obstáculos en su camino.

La verdad es que el Caballero de la Rebelión lo estaba haciendo muy bien enfrentándose ella sola con un enjambre entero de esas malditas criaturas de aquella babosa y logró masacrar a un buen número casi sin esfuerzo, pero el problema era que el número de ellos no disminuía y en vez de ello, seguían viniendo más y más.

'_¡Tch, mierda…!_' Gruñó Mordred mientras seguía rebanando más gusanos gigantes.

"¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué ocurre, Jeanne? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Preguntó Caster burlonamente.

*_TAB_*

Ella empaló a otra criatura que estaba de frente y al mismo tiempo escuchó las burlas de Caster. Estando harta de escucharlo, el Caballero de la Rebelión reunió una cantidad de maná en sus pies para impulsarla, y salió corriendo a toda velocidad a través de varios de sus familiares para alcanzarlo.

*_SLASH_* *_SLASH_*

Todas las criaturas que trataron de interponerse en su camino fueron derribados al instante teniendo finalmente a Caster delante y preparada para abalanzar su arma sobre él, hasta que…

…?

Un tentáculo logró enroscarse y aferrarse por uno de los escarpes del caballero rojo, pillandola desprevenida y deteniéndola en seco.

"¡_Saber_!" Gritó Ichigo preocupado al ver como atrapaba a su Servant.

Caster sonrió antes de que más tentáculos aparecieran de la nada y atrapó las demás extremidades del caballero dejándola inmovilizada.

"Oh lo siento, Jeanne. Pero creo que deberías reservar tus fuerzas cuando aparezca esa impostora." Dijo Caster. Dentro del yelmo, los ojos de Mordred se abrieron sorprendidos al oír eso.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Tal como te dije, yo tan solo quise atraerte aquí para que lucharás contra esa chica que se hace pasar por tí, y parece que no tardará en llegar." Contestó Caster.

Captando esto, Mordred se concentró en tratar de sentir las vibraciones de maná que estaban a distancia, y después de un pequeño instante, notó que era cierto que otro Servant estaba en camino hacia aquí a toda velocidad. Y no era un Servant cualquiera.

¡Era su padre!

Su padre se estaba aproximando hacia esta ubicación tal como se lo dijo Caster seguramente para enfrentarse a este último. Ella gruñó con frustración. Por mucho que quería enfrentarse a su padre de nuevo no podía hacerlo con esa maldita babosa y sus gusanos interponiéndose. Pero esto no era el mayor de sus preocupaciones.

Si de verdad su padre iba a venir aquí, no podía permitir que la viera en este estado tan lamentable y humillante siendo atada por unos tentáculos en las extremidades sin poder hacer nada para liberarse. Sería una gran vergüenza ver que su padre la viera en estas condiciones tan humillantes e impotente como nada, y su orgullo de guerrero no lo soportaría.

Y eso no sería todo. Si consiguiera liberarse de las restricciones, haría todo lo que pudiera por destruir a Caster frente a los ojos de su padre para mostrarle sus increíbles habilidades de combate, causándole gran impresión y demostrarle de una vez por todas que ella merecía ser su heredero.

Si, eso haría. ¡Demostraría a su padre que era digna!

Mordred se quitó el yelmo automáticamente revelando su cara al exterior. Caster vio esto y sintió curiosidad por lo que iba a hacer.

Tratando de levantar su brazo izquierdo (que sostenía a Clarent) arriba aún con el tentáculo restringiendo la, ella acumuló una gran cantidad de maná para desatar su primer Noble Phantasm.

"¡_Red Thunder_!"

Un increíble estallido de maná carmesí impactó sobre la punta de su espada alzada provocando una fuerte onda expansiva que mandó a volar a las criaturas que las mantenía restringida y al resto que estaba detrás logrando liberarse.

Ichigo y Caster se quedaron perplejos al ver esta increíble exhibición de poder.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su estrategia había funcionado, tuvo un precio, y ese era que había gastado buena parte de su praná para desatar su técnica. Ahora ella se encontraba jadeando cansadamente como si hubiera sentido un sobreesfuerzo. Ella no tendría que haber pasado por esto sí su Master no fuera un completo novato y le diera sus reservas de praná.

"P-pero, ¿cómo?" Preguntó Caster incrédulo.

"Jajaja, parece que tus gusanos no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para detenerme." Contestó Mordred ignorando su agotamiento con una gran sonrisa burlona.

Caster gruñó por lo que dijo y juró que no dejaría que este insulto saliera impune.

"Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?" Comentó Saber al ver que el campo parecía despejado, dejando vía libre para alcanzar a Caster. Ella sonrió al ver que ya nada parecía impedirle alcanzar su objetivo. O eso pensaba.

Justo cuando quiso darse cuenta, alguien más apareció en escena para desafiar a Caster, y ese no era nada más ni nada menos que el ex rey de Britania, Arturia Pendragon.

Todos se quedaron perplejos por su repentina aparición.

"¡Arthur!" Gruñó Mordred, olvidándose de Caster y centrar su atención en la persona más odiada de su vida y la última vez que la vio, ella la había ignorado. Por supuesto, Arturia ignoró a su hijo y solo se centró en Caster.

"Así que por fin has aparecido, sucia impostora." Gruñó también Caster a la 'falsa' Jeanne. "Te he estado esperando a que vinieras y por fin estás aquí."

Sin embargo, el Rey de los Caballeros no estaba tan entusiasmada por la invitación.

"_Caster_, he venido para poner fin a tus fechorías de una vez por todas." Declaró ella mientras ponía postura de batalla. "¡Prepárate para morir!"

"Puedes seguir escupiendo todo lo que te dé la gana, marioneta de Dios. Tus palabras son vacías para mí y mi queridísima Jeanne." Replicó Caster con recelo antes de fijarse a Mordred con una expresión suave. "Jeanne, querida. Demuestra a esa impostora que sólo tú eres la más fuerte, y solo debe de haber una sola Jeanne en este mundo. ¡Mátala!"

Mordred no respondió y dijo nada ante las palabras de Caster mientras aún miraba intensamente a su padre. Al ver que no había respuesta y sintiendo que aún seguía mirándola como un depredador, Arturia fijó su atención hacia Mordred en caso de agresión por parte de esta última. Si el Rey de los Caballeros estaba sorprendido de que su hijo rebelde hubiera decidido atacarla antes que a Caster, no lo demostró. Pero esperaba que el Caballero de la Rebelión tuviera tanto sentido común para olvidarse de ella y atacar primero a Caster.

Por otra parte, Ichigo también se mostró preocupado por estos cambios de los acontecimientos. ¿De verdad Mordred va a seguirle el juego a ese maldito cabrón solo para luchar contra su hermana, madre, o lo que sea, y dejar que se salga con la suya después de lo que hizo? ¡Esto es ridículo! Tenía que hacer que su Servant entrara en razón.

"Oi, _Saber_, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?" Preguntó Ichigo dando unos pasos hacia su Servant. "¡No hagas caso de lo que diga ese cabrón y concéntrate sólo en él! ¿De verdad vas a seguirle el juego después de lo que hizo con-

"¡Cállate!" Gritó de repente el Caballero de la Rebelión haciendo que su Master se detuviera abruptamente. "¿Quién te has creído que soy? ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a seguirle el juego a ese maldito bastardo?"

Luego giró su mirada hacia su padre. "Que conste que es cierto que mi único objetivo es vencer al Rey de los Caballeros, pero no puedo permitir que esa babosa se interponga en mi camino por lo que lo mataré antes a él." Ella se giró nuevamente para mirar hacia Caster quien esté último miró con incredulidad hacia ella.

"Jeanne… ¿de verdad vas a ponerte del lado de esa maldita impostora en mi contra?"

"Cállate. En cuanto haya atravesado tu corazón con mi espada, volveré mi atención hacia mi padre." Entonces volvió su atención hacia Arturia.

"Escucha, Arthur. Me alegro de que hayas venido hacia aquí, pero no te necesito. Quiero que te quedes aquí y me observes luchar contra esa bestia repugnante. Te demostraré lo fuerte que soy."

El antiguo Rey de los Caballeros no dijo nada ni asintió mientras aún miraba apática para irritación del Caballero de la Rebelión, pero decidió ignorarla por ahora ya que tuvo que concentrarse en otras prioridades. ¡Esta iba a ser una noche gloriosa!

Y así, volvió a cargar.

Caster gruñó como convocaba de nuevo sus familiares y estos se abalanzaron hacia el Caballero de la Rebelión, quien esta última se preparó para provocar otra carnicería.

*_SLASH_* *_SLASH_* *_SLASH_*

A pesar de haber perdido un buen consumo de energía tras realizar el Red Thunder para librarse de la horda anterior de esas criaturas que la restringía, el caballero rojo se las había arreglado para mantenerse al día y seguir luchando contra esas babosas. Ella había rebanado a un buen número de ellos dejando el suelo lleno de cadáveres mutilados y ensangrentados y la carnicería aún no había terminado.

* * *

Ichigo aún seguía mirando la carnicería y seguía estando un tanto preocupado por su Servant. Él sabía que el caballero rojo marimacho era bastante ruda y fuerte que a veces le recordaba bastante a Grimmjow, pero viendo que, tras haber desatado aquella explosión de maná, ella había quedado un poco exhausta por el esfuerzo. Él había recordado lo que le había contado Urahara sobre el potencial de los Servants dependiendo de la fuente de praná que le suministra sus Masters. Mientras el Master tenga más reserva de maná, más fuerte y duradero es su Servant. Pero si por el contrario, el Master no tuviera tanto, menor son sus probabilidades de salir de esta convida, e Ichigo no es una excepción.

El ex Sustituto gruñó una vez más de frustración por sentirse tan impotente por no hacer algo al respecto, por no ayudar a Mordred a librarse de esa plaga de babosas gigantes y no poder detener a ese cabrón de Caster y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.

Si tan solo tuviera sus…

Al mismo tiempo, Arturia aún seguía mirando en su lugar observando a su hijo rebelde luchar contra las hordas de monstruos ella sola y sin la ayuda de nadie, había logrado cargarse un buen número. No cabía duda de que ella no estaba empleando ninguna táctica o estrategia para luchar ya que solo estaba usando la fuerza bruta atacando de frente como una loca desenfrenada. No le extrañaría si fuera convocada como una Berserker. En Camlann, ella también luchó más o menos de la misma manera salvo que también gozaba de buena determinación para seguir adelante a pesar de sus defectos, y eso era algo que el Rey de los Caballeros podía respetar de ella a pesar de su testarudez y bravuconería.

Tampoco podía dudar de que Mordred también fue uno de sus caballeros más capaces y leales que había tenido, aunque personalmente no la había clasificado como uno de sus favoritos. De hecho, su dedicación a ella era grande, pero incluso si ella estuvo tan dispuesta a seguirla a pesar de su relación con Morgana, Mordred no era el tipo de persona que merecía estar en el trono puesto que ella solo veía el trono como un derecho y no una responsabilidad, por lo que ella había determinado de que su hijo no tenía lo que tenía que tener para ser rey y por eso lo rechazo sin dudarlo. Fue así como ella tomó represalias y hundió Camelot en una cruenta guerra civil que desarraigó el país.

Ahora, a pesar de que actualmente son enemigos por el Grial, Arturia solo se centró en Caster pero no tomó ninguna acción para intervenir y solo observar temporalmente. Ella tenía intención de intervenir si el Caballero de la Rebelión sólo se viera en apuros, pero no la salvará sólo por respeto u otra cosa con la que estuviera relacionada con ella en el pasado. Sólo trataba de que no la matarán tan temprano para que volvieran a chocar espadas de nuevo. Por lo visto Mordred aún se jactaba de ser su heredero legítimo a pesar de lo que hizo en vida y de ser mejor que ella aún a pesar de cómo terminó ella en Camlann. Bueno, siendo así, con gusto volverá a corregirla para que aprenda. Sólo necesitaba esperar que su hijo cometiera un descuido.

En un momento de inspiración, Arturia se fijó en el supuesto Master de Mordred a unos metros de distancia a la derecha y se sorprendió de que se trataba del mismo chico de aquella vez en el puerto cuando se interpuso entre el ataque de Berserker que iba a acabar con la segunda vida de Mordred, pero este se había interpuesto recibiendo el golpe en su lugar. Se suponía que debería de haber muerto y no haber sobrevivido a un golpe tan mortal, y sin embargo, aquí estaba entre los vivos. ¿Habrá sido salvado con la ayuda de sus asociados? Bueno, no importa. Tenía que concentrarse primero en el combate.

* * *

*_SLASH_* *_SLASH_* *_SLASH_*

Más chillidos agonizantes se escucharon cómo el caballero rojo aún seguía eliminando con facilidad a las criaturas que convocaba Caster. Este último no parecía estar demasiado preocupado por ello, ya que a medida que el caballero rojo eliminaba a sus familiares, otros reemplazarían su lugar sin importar el número. Sin importar a cuántos mataba, siempre aparecía otros de la nada y este curso se repetía una y otra vez cómo si nada. ¡Y lo más extraño fue que el maná de Caster no parecía agotarse en lo más mínimo desde que comenzaron el combate y seguía tan fresco como una rosa!

En cambio, Mordred no parecía estar en buenas condiciones después de un tiempo indefinido de cortar y despedazar a muchos de esas larvas. Podía sentir como se le agotaban las reservas de energía.

"¿Qué ocurre, Jeanne? ¿Ya has llegado a tu límite?" Preguntó Caster burlonamente.

"¡Cállate!" Bramó Mordred antes de bisecar a una babosa y seguir adelante. Aun así, a pesar de su valentía y determinación, en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por la situación y se preguntaba porque no se acababa está maldita jauría de monstruos no disminuía sin importar a cuántos mataba.

A Ichigo también le hizo evidente de que esto no acababa y aún seguía viniendo más de esos bichos gigantes sin fin y se preocupaba de que Mordred agotara sus fuerzas y finalmente sucumbiera a ellos.

Arturia también se mostraba desconcertada por esto y se preguntaba porque el maná de Caster no disminuía. Fue entonces que, en un momento de inspiración, se percató la posible razón.

'_No puede ser… ¿Será el libro?_'

Podía ser una posibilidad. Desde que había llegado, había notado que el maná de Caster emanaba de algún lugar y ese era el libro que sostenía en sus manos. Esa era la fuente de su poder. Si logrará destruirlo, entonces ese monstruo estaría a su merced. Con eso en mente, Arturia se preparó para intervenir aprovechando de que la atención de Caster estuviera centrada en Mordred por lo que lo atacará desprevenidamente por sorpresa.

Sin esperar un minuto, el Rey de los Caballeros reunió su maná en sus talones para aumentar su impulso y salir disparado como un rayo hacia su objetivo. Su estrategia había funcionado bien habiendo logrado evitar a la horda de los familiares centrados en Mordred dejándole vía libre hacia Caster.

"¡Haaah!"

"Hmm." Sonrisa.

…?

Justo cuando iba a alcanzar su objetivo, de repente unos tentáculos aparecieron de la nada y se envolvieron en cada extremidad del Saber azul, atrapándola desprevidamente. Todos quedaron desconcertados por esto.

"¡Jajajaja! Pobre ilusa. ¿Creías que me había olvidado de ti?" Dijo Caster con burla mientras Arturia trataba inútilmente librarse de las restricciones. "¡Ahora estás a mi merced!"

Mordred se congeló en su lugar al presenciar lo que ese monstruo había atrapado. ¿Su padre el gran Rey de los Caballeros había sido capturado así de repente sin más? Ella gruñó con disgusto. Debió haberse quedado al margen cuando se lo dijo, un caballero debía-

Desafortunadamente, aquella momentánea distracción provocó que Caster la aprovechará para capturar al Caballero de la Rebelión otra vez entre sus tentáculos.

"¡MIERDA!" Gritó Mordred maldiciendo su descuido.

"¡MORDRED!" Gritó Ichigo preocupado mientras veía a su Servant siendo capturada de nuevo.

"¡Jajajaja! Te tengo a ti también, Jeanne." Río Caster con diversión. Él había posicionado a tanto Arturia y Mordred a una altura de 6 metros del suelo estando al mismo nivel. "¿Veamos, me pregunto qué podré hacer con vosotras dos ahora?" Preguntó mientras miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa desquiciada. Arturia y Mordred se estremecieron ligeramente al reflexionar lo que este monstruo les tenía preparado para ellas.

Ichigo también se veía igual de impotente al ver cómo ese desgraciado había capturado a las 2 Sabers y estas no podían hacer nada para liberarse de aquello. El tiempo parecía cortarse para el ex Shinigami al ver a ese monstruo reírse descaradamente al ver a sus oponentes cautivadas entre los tentáculos de sus familiares y sabía que tenía que hacer algo de inmediato antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Notando de que tan solo tenía una única arma en la mano prestada por Ishida ya sea para el ataque y defensa, sabía que este era la única arma del que disponía en estos momentos para luchar y tratar de salvar a ambos Servants de ese maníaco asesino. Con eso en mente, tomó su decisión arriesgada.

Justo cuando dio unos pasos para entrar en el campo de batalla, fue detenido abruptamente cuando una mano lo cogió por la espalda, agarrando de la chaqueta, sorprendiendo a Ichigo. El peli naranja no tuvo tiempo para ver la identidad de su captor cuando fue lanzado con fuerza hacia atrás estrellándose en un árbol.

"¡Ittai!" Se quejó Ichigo al sentir el dolor del impacto en la espalda.

"Sabes, si yo fuera un inexperto cómo tú, me quedaría en el margen." Ichigo escuchó una voz varonil presumidamente de su captor. Cuando levantó la vista, vio para su sorpresa una figura bastante familiar siendo la de un hombre con una constitución bastante atlético, expresión apuesto y vestía con una armadura de tiempos antiguos. Un Servant sin duda. Pero las armas que portaba le decían más.

2 lanzas.

"Omae… ¿_Lancer_?"

Lancer no respondió mientras se volvía hacia el campo de batalla donde Caster parecía estar distraído con sus 2 oponentes cautivadas y no se había percatado de su presencia.

"Tú debes de ser el _Master_ del Caballero de la Traición, ¿verdad?" Habló Lancer sin mirar a Ichigo. "La verdad es que me sorprendes que hayas sobrevivido al ataque de _Berserker_ en la otra noche. Pero dudo que tal milagro vuelva a repetirse. Realmente admiro tu valentía por querer ayudar a tu _Servant_, pero no dejes que la imprudencia te mate así de simple."

Sin decir nada más, Lancer se lanzó al campo de batalla dejando a un Ichigo desconcertado solo.

"Veamos, creo que empezaré contigo." Dijo Caster viciosamente mientras ponía su atención en Arturia. Esta última se estremeció cuando vio una serie de tentáculos acercarse hacia ella. Mordred gruñó con ira al ver que ese bastardo malnacido iba a hacerle algo malo a su padre. No era que le importaba en absoluto. ¡Se suponía que debería ser ella quien debería acabar con la vida del Rey de los Caballeros!

Justo cuando iba a ponerle los tentáculos encima del ex rey…

*_SLICE_* *_SLICE_*

De repente todas las restricciones que ataban al Rey de los Caballeros fueron cortadas de la nada, liberando a Arturia y esta última aterrizó en el suelo.

…?

"Patético, _Saber_." Dijo Lancer burlonamente antes de aterrizar delante de Arturia. "Esa esgrima no es digna del título de Rey de los Caballeros."

Arturia levantó la cabeza para ver, para su sorpresa, que su salvador era Lancer cuya identidad es uno de los Caballeros de Finna. Este último le sonríe a ella.

Mordred, aún restringida elevada en el aire, también se sorprende por la llegada de Lancer al rescate de su padre. Ella se hubiera burlado mentalmente al ver cómo el invicto Rey de los Caballeros tuvo que ser rescatada así de repente de no ser al recordar su encuentro con ese maldito lancero que la había insultado diciendo que era la vergüenza de los caballeros. Aquello había servido para enfurecerla y jurarse así misma que la haría pagar por tal insulto. Si. Ella tendría su terrible venganza contra ese bastardo y su padre al mismo tiempo. Por desgracia tuvo otras prioridades.

"¿¡Quién eres tú!?" Preguntó Caster nada contento con la intervención de Lancer. "¿¡Cómo osas interferir!?"

"Eso iba a decírtelo yo, monstruo." Respondió Lancer cómo se ponía en guardia con sus lanzas, y Saber se levantó para cubrir las espaldas del lancero. "¡Será mi lanza la que acabará con la vida de _Saber_!" Declaró mirando agrariamente al antiguo asesino en serie.

"¡Non!" Declaró Caster repentinamente. "Esa sucia impostora se supone que debe de ser el sacrificio de mi verdadera Jeanne."

"¿Te refieres a ese caballero traidor?" Preguntó Lancer mientras miraba con el rabillo al hijo bastardo del Rey de los Caballeros aún cautiva. "Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, no me importa. ¡Pero…! Si dices que quieres hacer tuya a _Saber_, inténtalo. ¡Yo, Diarmuid, no te permitiré derrotar a una _Saber_ debilitada antes que yo!"

Esto provocó que el antiguo mariscal francés moliera los dientes enfurecido por lo que escuchó. ¿C-como se atreve ese bastardo interferir en su sacrificio y desafiarlo así de simple como si nada?

"¡Pagareis por esto!"

Y respondiendo a la ira de su amo, sus familiares se abalanzaron hacia los caballeros como si fuera una jauría rabiosos. Fue así como comenzó otra carnicería.

Realmente Mordred estaba enfurecida con el universo mismo. Todavía estaba atada a estos mismos tentáculos en el aire poniéndola en una posición un poco vergonzosa y humillante. Ella solo se había limitado a mirar cómo ese condenado lancero intervino para salvar a su padre y ahora estos 2 han hecho una alianza para acabar con ese perro y sus babosas gigantes. Ella vio cómo ese lancero no tenía problemas para luchar junto a su padre y parecía que se llevaba bien.

'_¡Bah, ni por mí que se tratara de Lancelot!_' Pensó Mordred con sarcasmo mientras miraba el dúo.

Ella tenía problemas más inmediatos. No podía permanecer aquí atrapada hasta que se terminará el combate ya sea con Caster retirándose o ser finalmente vencido por su padre o Lancer, ya que sería una humillación ser rescatada por cualquiera de los 2 y su orgullo no lo soportaría. Tenía que librarse de estas restricciones lo más rápido posible y acabar con este combate para demostrarles a todos que ella era la guerrera más fuerte.

Entretanto, Ichigo no sabía qué hacer realmente. Fue un verdadero alivio que ese Lancer haya aparecido en el momento oportuno y haberse unido para luchar contra Caster. Sin embargo, parecía no importarle demasiado al Caballero de la Rebelión, y en vez de ayudarla, solo se alió con su hermana o lo que sea, y así empezó otra matanza de bichos. Él vio cómo su Servant aún seguía atrapada entre las restricciones sin posibilidad de poder bajar.

Él se encontraba indeciso de qué hacer a pesar de que su primer instinto le avisaba de que la salvará de una vez. Aprovechando la distracción de Caster y sus familiares con la otra Saber y Lancer, él podía aprovechar la ocasión para acercarse a las restricciones y cortarlas con la extraña arma de Ishida y así liberar a su Servant. Si, él sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para rescatar a Mordred, pero tampoco sabía si eso funcionaría.

"Kuso, ¡Tampoco tengo otra opción!" Gruñó Ichigo tomando finalmente su decisión.

Y con esa decisión tomada, el ex Sustituto corrió lo más rápido posible, pasando entre los restos de los familiares que había bisecado anteriormente Mordred y tuvo suerte de que nadie le notará moverse hasta alcanzar el tallo de una de las restricciones. Una vez llegado allí, preparó el arma del Quincy y balanceó la hoja de luz hacia el tallo como un hacha a punto de impactar en la corteza de un árbol.

...?

No sabía porque, pero esperaba que la hoja atravesará todo el tentáculo como un verdadero sable de luz de Star Wars, pero en su lugar se quedó atascado solo habiendo penetrado un poco profundo y nada más. Ichigo solo miraba esto con perplejidad y confusión.

¿Qué coño pasa? Había balanceado esto con fuerza de la misma forma que balanceaba a Zangetsu en muchas ocasiones. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a esto? ¿Realmente sirve para cortar?

"¡Tienes que usarla como una motosierra!" Ichigo se encogió por el grito familiar que provenía de atrás y volteó para ver para su sorpresa de que se trataba de sus amigos quienes que acababan de entrar y presenciar lo que había ocurrido. No hacía falta decir que no les gustaba.

"¡Ishida!"

"¡Recuerda lo que te conté cuando entraste aquí! ¡Recuerda cómo usar a Seele Schneider!" Avisó el Quincy de nuevo para hacer recordar a Kurosaki cómo se usaba su arma.

Esto causó el efecto inmediato cómo Ichigo procesó lo que le había explicado sobre el funcionamiento de esta cosa.

'_Dijo que no tengo que forzarla demasiado y usarla como si fuera una motosierra._'

Con todo eso asimilado, decidió intentarlo. Aunque él nunca había usado una motosierra antes, él sabía cómo funcionaba y utilizarla, y decidió hacerlo de la misma manera. Con eso en mente, Ichigo introdujo la hoja en el interior del corte que había hecho antes y luego presionó adentro para que la hoja hiciera su trabajo, y parecía estar funcionando cuando se profundizó más el corte y notó que el tentáculo se agitó violentamente como si sintiera dolor. Él tuvo que ignorar la sangre que le salpicaba encima.

Mordred notó que uno de los tentáculos que mantenía restringida una de sus piernas comenzó a tambalearse y perder el equilibrio. Cuando Ichigo logró cortar el primer tentáculo, no perdió más el tiempo en cortar el otro haciendo que Mordred descendiera al suelo casi liberada. Los otros 3 Servants se percataron de lo que estaba pasando y apenas se fijaron en ellos.

"Ichigo, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" Preguntó Mordred sorprendida por la intervención de su Master, quien este terminaba de cortar los tentáculos de sus brazos. "¡No deberías estar aquí!"

"¡Cállate!" Replicó Ichigo con algo de cansancio. "¿No veías que ni podías liberarte? Te necesito aquí para que te cargues a ese cabrón por lo que hizo."

"¡No necesito tu ayuda para eso!" Espetó ella con voz de autoridad. Lo único que ella tendría que soportar fuera ser salvada por su Master otra vez teniendo en cuenta que no podía suministrarle el suficiente praná para que pudiera realizar un Noble Phantasm y eso.

"Será mejor que vayas a-

"¡No lo permitiré!" Bramó Caster como enviaba una pequeña horda de familiares hacia donde estaban parados aún el octavo Master y su Servant. En realidad, las babosas se dirigían hacia el Caballero de la Rebelión, quien esta última todavía estaba algo exhausta.

Estaba claro que con la velocidad con la que se abalanzaban los familiares, a Mordred no le daría tiempo para evitarlo y lo único que podía hacer es soportar la embestida. Sin embargo, antes de que tal cosa sucediera, de repente sintió como su cuerpo fue empujado bruscamente a un lado, y ella vio que fue su Master quien volvió a interponerse en medio abalanzándose hacia un lado también. Cuando uno de los familiares llegó, solo lograron rozar la espalda de Ichigo, hiriéndolo fatalmente y cayó a la inconsciencia.

Orihime y Kon solo podían mirar horrorizados ante esto. Mordred también estaba en una perdida de palabras mientras miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de su Master. Otra vez había sido salvada por su estúpido Master arriesgando su vida en el apto. ¿Qué diablos pasa con él? ¿Por qué a tenido que salvarla tan desinteresadamente este inepto de nuevo? Y si eso no fuera poco, tampoco podía soportar la idea de ser salvado por alguien más débil que ella. ¡Eso sería una herida a su orgullo!

Uryū gruñó antes de entrar en el campo de batalla. Activando su arco Ginrei Kojaku, el joven Quincy disparó su Licht Regen, desatando una poderosa lluvia de proyectiles de luz hacia los familiares que estaban cerca de Ichigo y Mordred, aniquilándolos al instante. Aquellos que nunca vieron al Quincy en acción, sólo pudieron mirar boquiabiertos como los familiares fueron abatidos así de repente por los rayos de luz azul. Casi le recordó a la técnica de Archer.

"Yos, Inoue ya puedes ir a atender a Kurosaki. Yo te cubro." Dijo Ishida a Inoue quien esta asiente.

"Hai." Ella dice antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Ichigo malherido de nuevo.

"¡Sōtten Kisshun!" Gritó ella como enviaba a Ayame y Shun'ō hacia donde estaba el cuerpo moribundo de Ichigo y cuando lo rodearon formaron la barrera ovalada, comenzando el proceso de curación.

Todos ahí presente, miraron curiosos por lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo Caster quien se quedó mirando perplejo a la extraña y bella doncella. Había algo extraño en ella a parte de su increíble belleza angelical y eso era de sin duda esa extraña habilidad que esta usando en estos momentos para curar al chico peli naranja. Mirándolo más de cerca, había algo extraño fuera de lo común en esas extrañas habilidades curativas que ni el antiguo mariscal francés no entendía.

Sus habilidades de alguna manera le parecía de alguna manera divino. Si, la increíble belleza que desprendía que no podía compararse con las demás mujeres que había secuestrado y violado le parecía indescriptible, como un ángel.

Un ángel.

Mensajero de Dios.

"Oh je vais. Tu también eres una marioneta de Dios." Exclamó él con rabia y locura. "Si es así… ¡ENTONCES MUEEERE!"

Y respondiendo a su furia, otros familiares saltaron hacia donde estaban Orihime y Ichigo, quienes no podían moverse.

"¡INOUE-SAN!" Gritó Ishida con horror mientras trataba desesperadamente llegar para poder salvarla a tiempo.

*_SLASH_*

Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacerlo cuando las criaturas fueron divididas horizontalmente por Clarent empuñada por Mordred.

"¡Mordred-san!" Gritó sorprendida Orihime mientras Uryū llegaba justo al lado.

"Vosotros llevaos a este idiota lejos de aquí. Yo voy a arreglar cuentas con ese bastardo." Declaró Mordred mientras se fijaba en Caster flanqueado por sus familiares.

Entonces Uryū se la adelantó.

"Espera. Creo que sería mejor que lucharás junto a _Rider_ y-

"¡No!" Bramó ella dejando bien en claro su opinión de luchar junto al Servant gigante. "No voy a luchar junto a ese enorme patán por muy rey que parezca. Yo solo me basto para matar esa escoria yo misma. ¡Observadme!"

Y así, el Caballero de la Rebelión volvió a la carga, dejando a Uryū y Orihime para cargar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Ichigo.

El infame caballero rojo cargó a toda velocidad como un relámpago hacia donde estaba Caster lista para bisecarlo de un solo golpe. Eso sí, por no ser que los familiares se interpusieran en su camino como una enorme molestia. Una molestia que ella echará a un lado con gusto.

*_SLASH_* *_SLASH_* *_SLASH_*

Una nueva carnicería se cernió como más sangre y chillidos de agonía se escucharon a su alrededor.

Entretanto, Arturia y Lancer también siguieron su propia danza de espadas y lanzas en equipo despedazando una gran cantidad de familiares por separado. A pesar de que ambos guerreros aún eran rivales por el Santo Grial, al menos había una cosa que los unía como aliados; y eso era derrotar a Caster y poner fin a sus fechorías de una vez por todas. Esto era algo que a los 2 guerreros no les importó nada en absoluto ya que como caballeros o aliados de la justicia, era un honor luchar con un igual a él a su lado. Pero dejando a un lado el honor y esas cosas, ambos tuvieron que concentrarse en lo principal.

Moviendo su espada invisible diagonalmente, el ex Rey de Camelot dividió por la mitad a una de las criaturas y fue a por el siguiente objetivo, despachando a más criaturas ella sola a pesar de su inutilidad de su brazo izquierdo. Era obvio decir que la maldición de Gae Buidhe no impedía que el Rey de los Caballeros siguiera luchando con eficacia.

Lancer no podía evitar sonreír para sus adentros mientras seguía luchando. Realmente las habilidades de los de la clase Saber no son meros cuentos. Ella de sin duda es una gran guerrera de renombre, ya que de lo contrario, no sería el Servant más fuerte. Sin embargo, ¡él no se quedaría atrás!

Ambos hicieron bien su trabajo en aniquilar a un buen número de esas criaturas repugnantes, llenando todo el campo de cuerpos despedazados y sangre por el suelo. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, el número de las criaturas no disminuían en lo más mínimo y la actitud tan confiada de Caster, así como su falta de preocupación, evidenciaban de que esto estaba aún lejos de terminar.

"Je, pobre ilusos. Jamás lograréis vencerme nunca." Dijo Caster burlonamente. "Soy capaz de invocar a todas estas criaturas desde las profundidades del infierno, y no importa cuánto aniquiléis. ¡Jamás me venceréis! ¡Jajajaja!

Entretanto, Uryū y los demás al margen, sólo podían observar con horror y preocupación cómo se desarrollaba la batalla frente a sus ojos y no sabían qué pensar. Parecía que tanto los 2 Sabers y Lancer estaban haciendo un buen trabajo aniquilando a esas cosas sin problemas y no se requerirá la intervención de alguien más para ayudar, o al menos eso parecía. Pero sin importar a cuántos abatía, o cuánto tiempo pasaba, esas cosas aún seguían viniendo por allí y allá de la nada y su número no disminuía en lo más mínimo.

"¿Pero es que esto nunca se acaba?" Preguntó Kon un poco angustiado.

Uryū reflexionó para sus adentros. Era cierto, por mucho que los 3 Servants acabarán con esas monstruosidades que se le aparecieran por delante, siempre venían más como si volvieran a la vida (o eso pensaba). No, venían más desde un lugar. ¿Cómo era posible?

"La verdad es que es increíble cómo _Caster_ pueda seguir invocando más familiares sin que se le agote todo su maná." Comentó Rider mientras miraba expectante a los familiares de Caster venir.

De inmediato todos se vuelven hacia el Rey de los Conquistadores pensando que él sabía lo que pasaba.

"Pero eso no puede ser." Exclamó Waver con incredulidad mientras aún consideraba el hecho de que Caster seguía invocando un número ilimitado de familiares. "Si lo que hemos aprendido de _Caster_ es cierto, hace mucho tiempo que debió de haberse agotado sus reservas de maná."

Uryū escuchó eso y reflexionó para sus adentros.

Si en verdad fuera el caso eso, entonces era tal como el joven británico lo había dicho antes, y Caster debería haberse agotado. Pero ahí está, fresco como una rosa y sin ningún signo de agotamiento. ¡Esto no tenía ningún sentido!

"Un momento, ¿y si se trata del libro?" Dijo Waver de repente, captando la atención de los demás.

"¿Del libro?" Preguntó Uryū curioso.

"Oh si, es verdad. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?" Dijo Rider también dándose cuenta ahora. "Es cierto, parece que todo el maná proviene de ese libro."

En un momento de inspiración, el Quincy concentró su atención en el libro que sostenía Caster y era cierto. Toda la enorme energía que liberaba provenía de ese libro y parecía que estaba conectado de alguna manera con los familiares.

"Si es cierto que este individuo nunca fue un mago en vida, entonces debió de haber realizado un método alternativo para poder realizar magia y supongo que ese libro es la clave de ello."

"El Libro de hechizos de Prelati." Dijo Waver identificando mediante su enlace con el Trono de los Héroes el libro que sostiene _Caster_. "Si, ese debe de ser su Noble Phantasm que actúa como una enorme reserva de maná y una guía para cualquier hechizo que espera realizar."

Uryū analizó lo que había escuchado, y entonces llegó a una conclusión.

"Ya veo. Entonces, si destruimos ese libro, _Caster_ ya no podrá invocar más de esas cosas, ¿cierto?"

"En teoría si." Respondió Rider en confirmación.

El joven Quincy asiente mentalmente y luego se preparó para intervenir. Normalmente no haría algo tan repentino como lo haría Kurosaki sin antes juzgar la situación a su alrededor y visualizar cómo va hacerlo estratégicamente. El astuto Quincy vio que la mayoría de los familiares estaban atrincherados con los 2 Sabers y Lancer mientras Caster estaba totalmente distraído observándolos. Pero aún habían otros familiares flanqueando al Servant de la hechicería seguramente para vigilarlo en caso de que alguien les atacara.

Uryū no sabría decir qué si con eso será un gran obstáculo para llegar hasta el libro de Caster y destruirlo, puesto que si este último se percatara de lo que tramaba, es posible que enviaran a más familiares para atacarlo, y no tendría oportunidad para salir con vida. Solo necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más, y era una lástima que Renji no estuviera aquí para respaldarlo como lo hizo durante su enfrentamiento con el Octavo Espada en Las Noches.

Se fijó que al único a quien pudo recurrir fue a Mordred, quien aún seguía luchando aunque estaba casi cerca de sus límites. Fue así como Uryū terminó de elaborar su plan.

Sin avisar, el Quincy salió corriendo como sus piernas se lo permitía hacia el campo de batalla para gran sorpresa de sus amigos.

"¡Ishida-kun!" Gritó Orihime al ver al Quincy partir.

Solo fue un momento después qué Caster se percató de la entrada de otro insensato a su campo de batalla y decidió quitarlo como a un insignificante insecto.

"¡Mourir!" Gritó como enviaba otra ola de familiares hacia la ubicación del Quincy. Uryū los vio venir y se detuvo momentáneamente para preparar su Licht Regen y desatar una fuerte metralla de proyectiles hacia los familiares, aniquilándolos en el acto. Todos quedaron perplejos por esto.

Pero el Quincy aún no había terminado. Inmediatamente se volvió hacia donde estaba Mordred aún luchando con el resto de esas criaturas y se preparó para intervenir.

"¡_Saber_, agáchate!" Mordred escuchó el grito de advertencia del Quincy y volteó para verlo apuntar con esa extraña arma luminosa y supo inmediatamente lo que iba a pasar.

Captando esto, el caballero rojo dio un buen salto lejos, dándole a Uryū vía libre para disparar otra vez y aniquilar al resto.

Después de eso, Mordred aterrizó al lado del Quincy no muy contenta por su intervención.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Preguntó enojada al amigo de su Master. "¿Vas a ponerte igual que ese idiota?"

"Escucha." Dijo el Quincy ignorando su temperamento. "He descubierto cómo acabar con esos familiares de una vez. Lo único que necesito es tu ayuda para sacar esos familiares del camino mientras yo trataré de disparar al libro que sostiene _Caster_ en las manos ya que es la fuente de su poder. Si lo destruyo, esto acabará."

"¡No necesito tu ayuda para hacerlo!" Espetó Mordred mostrándose reacia en ser respaldada por el Quincy. "Yo solo me bastó para acabar con esa escoria!"

"Escucha, este no es el momento para pensar en el orgullo. Incluso si siguieras aniquilando a esas cosas, esto no acabará jamás y necesitó que me ayudes a despejar el camino para dar un golpe directo al libro."

Por bien que haya considerado las palabras del Quincy, el caballero rojo aún despreciaba la idea de ser respaldada para vencer a esa escoria de Caster, además de que quería dar el golpe de gracia, y ahora ese chico arquero iba a quitarle la gloria. Su orgullo no lo soportaría.

Viendo que ella se mostraba aún reacia a cooperar por su estúpido orgullo, lo cual le molestó un poco, Uryū decidió corregirla.

"¡Si tantas ganas tienes por acabar con _Caster_, no te lo impediré, pero necesito tu ayuda para destruir el libro y hacer desaparecer a todos esos bichos!" Gritó el Quincy tratando de convencer al Caballero de la Rebelión para que coopere.

Mordred gruñó ante esto y luego se volvió hacia su alrededor. Ciertamente, estaban rodeados por más de esas malditas criaturas infernales. Ella vio que a pesar de haber masacrado a un buen número indefinido incluso su padre y Lancer, el número aún disminuía y siguieron viniendo como si nada. La situación había comenzado a estar jodida para ella ya que no encontraba una abertura para atacar directamente a Caster, y lo peor fue que ya casi se estaba quedando sin energía después de desatar su primer Noble Phantasm. Tal como lo dijo el compañero de su Master, tenía que acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Con todo esto, el caballero rojo tomó una decisión a regañadientes.

"Muy bien, haz lo que quieras." Ella cedió al fin.

Uryū sonrió al ver como ella decidió cooperar y dejando de lado el orgullo. "Pero… una vez que nos hayamos ocupado de esos bichos." Declaró ella mientras miraba a Caster como un depredador. "¡Será mi espada quien termine con la miserable existencia de esa cosa!"

El Quincy apenas se encogió por la declaración. Estaba claro que no se había desecho del todo de su orgullo.

"Muy bien, te lo dejo a ti al final."

Con todo planeado, los 2 se pusieron en marcha.

"¿Y bien? ¿Ya habéis terminado de dar vuestras oraciones?" Preguntó Caster burlonamente. "Si es así, será mejor que acabe con esto ahora?"

"¡El que acabará con esto, seré yo!" Bramó el infame Caballero de la Rebelión como saltaba hacia adelante para masacrar a los familiares que estaban delante de Caster. Este último gruñó pero no le importó ya que en algún momento, ella sería pasta para ellos.

Entretanto, Uryū aniquilaba a los familiares que tenía a su derecha con su Ginrei Kojaku. No le resultó nada complicado hacerlo ya que la mayoría de las flechas habían dado en el blanco, pero tal como predijo, aún seguían viniendo más. De inmediato, tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar ser alcanzado por un tentáculo, y luego respondió abatiendo al monstruo del tentáculo. Luego se percató de que iban a atacarlo por el otro lado, y retrocedió al lado contrario para contrarrestar.

* * *

Al margen, sus amigos sólo podían mirar preocupados como el Quincy estaba luchando solo rodeado por cada flanco por esos horribles monstruos y aunque estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, tampoco iba a durar tan indefinidamente hasta que se le agotaran las fuerzas. Él estaba solo mientras Mordred estaba ocupada lidiando con las criaturas que custodiaban a Caster, y los otros 2 Servants también estaban lidiando con el resto sin ir a ninguna parte.

Y eso que quedaba un Servant más.

"Oye, ¿a qué estás esperando, _Rider_? ¿No vas a ayudarles?" Replicó Waver a su Servant por llevar mucho tiempo al margen sin hacer nada.

"No creo que sea necesario hacerlo." Respondió Rider simplemente mientras aún seguía observando el combate sin intención de intervenir. Por supuesto, todos se sorprendieron por su negativa.

"¿¡Qué quieres decir qué no es necesario!?" Protestó Waver con incredulidad. "¿De verdad vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras esto pasa?"

Rider apenas reprimió un suspiro antes de contestar. "Chaval, en un combate hay que respetar las decisiones de los demás. Ahora mismo el Caballero de la Rebelión y ese chico con gafas cuyas habilidades son como las de un Archer, están haciendo muy bien su trabajo en equipo y quiero presenciar lo que están haciendo." Respondió el Rey de los Conquistadores con cierto interés mientras seguía observando detenidamente el combate.

Sin embargo, su Master no estaba del todo de acuerdo con sus puntos de vista.

"¡Pero este no es el momento para pensar en esas tonterías sin sentido que-

*_TACK_*

Aquel escándalo sé le ganó un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

*_SLASH_*

Mordred había dividido por la mitad a 3 de esas criaturas al mismo tiempo con un fugaz movimiento de su espada en sentido horizontal.

Entretanto, Uryū también había abatido a un centenar más a su alrededor... y seguían viniendo.

*_TAB_*

La punta de Clarent se enterró y perforó la cabeza de una criatura que estaba tumbada en el suelo. Mordred sintió que ya casi había llegado a su límite cuando soltó un buen número de jadeos agotados mientras trataba de relajar sus músculos tras la enorme tensión que había sufrido por el cansancio. Esto la había costado bastante, pero al final merecería la pena al ver que había despejado el camino de esas criaturas que tenía delante, y en su lugar tenía a Caster de frente. Este último no se veía preocupado por nada.

"¿Qué te pasa, Jeanne? ¿Ya has llegado a tu límite?" Preguntó burlonamente con una sonrisa desquiciada. "Ya deberías saber que por mucho que aniquiles a mis criaturas, podré seguir convocando más y más hasta tener una legión entera invencible."

"Eso lo decidiremos ahora." Los ojos de Caster se abrieron de sorpresa al oír eso cuando vio que Mordred se había apartado a un lado, y en su lugar, vio a pocos metros al chico arquero apuntando con su arco de luz y una flecha hacia él.

Uryū solo sonrió antes de disparar su flecha al objetivo elegido. La flecha viajó como un relámpago directo hacia Caster, quien esté último estaba paralizado en su lugar sin darle tan siquiera tiempo para intentar defenderse o convocar a una de sus criaturas para interponerse y usarse como escudo. Sin embargo, nunca se percató de cuál era su objetivo; el libro de Prelatis.

Fue así que la flecha hizo su trabajo en alcanzar el libro y destruyéndolo en el acto para gran horror de Caster. Todos vieron con el aliento contenido como el Quincy había logrado alcanzar su objetivo, y tal como predijeron, momentos después de destruir el libro, todas las criaturas se desintegraron de la nada en un increíble espectáculo sangriento ya sean los que rodeaban a Uryū y Mordred y los que estaban con Arturia y Lancer. Todos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. El propio Caster estaba conmocionado por esto.

"Tal como pensé." Dijo Uryū como Caster dirigió su mirada al quien destruyó su libro. "Esas criaturas estaban conectadas con aquel libro que era la fuente de su poder. Estaba claro que no fue tu maná que les diera poder ya que de lo contrario, hace mucho tiempo que tú poder se hubiera debilitado y hubiéramos acabado también hace bastante."

Caster apretó los dientes y no le gustaba por donde estaba yendo el Quincy.

"Según _Rider_, los de la clase _Caster_ sólo podían llegar a esa forma si la persona en vida fuera un hechicero, pero como tú nunca fuiste un hechicero hecho y derecho, me parece que la clase _Caster_ es inadecuada para ti."

"SILENCE! ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote más!" Bramó Caster totalmente enfurecido e indignado por las palabras que le estaba dando ese maldito chico que destruyó su libro. "¿Quién eres tú? Es imposible que un simple mago me haya derrotado de esta manera."

"Es cierto lo que dices. No voy a molestarme en decir mi nombre, pero solo voy a contestarte que soy un Quincy."

"¿Quincy? Jamás había oído hablar de algo así." Dijo Caster desconcertado.

"Ni tampoco espero que lo intentes. Digamos que soy como una especie de humano mejorado con mucho talento." Respondió esta última parte con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Caster apretó los dientes con ira y se preparó para tomar represalias contra el llamado Quincy sin darse cuenta momentáneamente de que tenía más problemas.

"Bueno, sea cómo sea, esto ya está terminado." Dijo Lancer cómo caminaba lentamente hacia Caster con Arturia a su lado. Los 2 tenían un solo pensamiento en mente.

Caster sólo los miró con miedo y preocupación al ver como aquella pareja se le acercaba. Pero ellos no fueron los únicos.

"Je, parece que ya no te queda ningún truco." Comentó Mordred mientras también se volvía a la ofensiva para acabar con Caster. "¡Escucha, en cuanto te maté, colgaré tu cabeza en algún lugar público para que todos los niños lo miren con alegría y satisfacción de que su verdugo ya no puede hacerles daño jamás!"

Caster apretó los dientes con rabia y desesperación al ver que había sido derrotado así de simple por unos simples insectos, y lo que es peor, ahora estaba rodeado por esa maldita gente con intenciones de matarlo. Jamás había sufrido una gran humillación como esta.

"Se acabó, ¡monstruo!" Fue la Saber azul en gritar y corrió directamente hacia su objetivo, seguido por la roja por el otro lado.

Justo cuando ambas habían cortado la distancia, de repente un extraño géiser de humo rojizo emergió de la tierra envolviendo a tanto Caster en el medio y a las 2 Sabers, estas últimas se detuvieron de golpe.

"¿¡Nani!?" Gritó Uryū sorprendido por la repentina cortina de humo. Orihime, Waver y los demás se taparon los ojos levantando el brazo frente a ellos para evitar ser alcanzados.

Solo fue un instante, cuando ambas Sabers decidieron reanudar su ataque y abalanzaron sus respectivas espadas sobre la espesa capa de humo con la oportunidad de alcanzar al objetivo. Sin embargo, cuando se despejó todo el humo y todo volvió a la claridad, la punta de las espadas que estaban destinadas a bisecar la cabeza de Caster, ahora estaban cada una a centímetros de las mejillas de tanto el Rey de los Caballeros y el Caballero de la Rebelión respectivamente.

Los espectadores de esta escena poca surrealista sólo observaron con sorpresa al ver que Caster había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Seguramente habrá huido. Pero ahora miraron con inquietud cómo ambas Sabers seguían estando en una postura congelada apuntando sus respectivas armas en la cara del otro. Uno podría pensar que era probable de que se vayan a enfrentarse nuevamente y eso preocupaba a algunos.

Silencio fue lo único que se escuchó entre ellas 2 mientras ambas guerreras se miraban intensamente sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por las espadas de la otra en sus caras. Arturia mantenía su expresión neutral como si esto fuera lo más natural del mundo. Los ojos de Mordred no traicionaban el miedo, y simplemente mostraban rabia y aversión hacia su Padre. Estaba muy tentada en proseguir con su movimiento de brazo y terminar con rebanar la cabeza del Rey de los Caballeros, pero se mantuvo cautelosa ya que vería esto como muy fácil para ella.

Después de un pequeño periodo de tiempo, Arturia fue la primera en bajar su arma para gran sorpresa de Mordred quien no esperaba esta acción. ¿A qué estaba jugando ahora? ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Era una señal de que la estaba menospreciando otra vez debido a que no la considerará como un reto? Eso eran los pensamientos que estaban teniendo lugar en la cabeza del Caballero de la Rebelión en estos momentos, y no le gustó nada.

Entretanto, la tensión era muy alta y Uryū y los demás empezaron a preocuparse de que era probable que Mordred empezará de nuevo. Para evitar esto, el Quincy decidió intervenir.

"Escucha, Mordred." Dijo dando unos pasos hacia ella. "No tiene sentido permanecer aquí ahora que _Caster_ a escapado" Habló con la esperanza de convencer a la terca rubia de que no se enfrentará a la otra. "Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y nos repongamos para volver a luchar contra _Caster_ otra vez."

Mordred no dio una respuesta coherente como si no hubiera prestado atención y siguió mirando intensamente a su Padre como un depredador esperando la oportunidad de abalanzarse a su presa en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, en su cabeza ella estaba debatiendo sobre sus opciones y sabía que no podía luchar contra ella debido a las condiciones de desgaste que tenía en su combate contra los familiares de Caster, y su Padre se veía en mejor forma que ella por lo que sería arriesgado luchar, sin mencionar el respaldo que le podía proporcionar Lancer en estos momentos.

Además, también sabía que a parte de su Padre, también tenía cuentas pendientes con ese bastardo asesino de niños y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo.

Con eso en mente, ella también bajó su espada lejos de la mejilla de su Padre. Ambas se seguían mirando sin decir ninguna palabra durante un breve momento hasta que la Saber roja dio media vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaba su grupo esperándola.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Con un gemido Ichigo logra despertarse tumbado en una cama y levanta levemente el torso para observar a su alrededor y comprobar dónde estaba. No le costó demasiado averiguar qué estaba en la habitación del nuevo hotel donde se habían trasladado. Con un suspiro, trató de recordar los eventos que lo habían llevado a esta situación.

"Hey, veo que vuelves otra vez de entre los muertos." Ichigo bajó un poco la cabeza para ver al dueño de la voz siendo inconfundiblemente Kon, quien estaba posado encima del pecho de Ichigo con una sonrisa

"Es sorprendente que esto vuelva ocurrir de nuevo, ¿no?"

Ichigo parpadeó vigorosamente al recordar por fin lo que había sucedido.

Una horda de familiares volaron directamente hacia Mordred a punto de derribarla, de no ser por este quien volvió a interponerse empujándola a un lado, y lo último que recordaba fue como esos bichos le rozó la espalda dándole un increíble dolor antes de caer inconsciente.

"¡Ah! ¿Cómo está _Saber_? ¿Ella está bien?" Preguntó Ichigo frenéticamente mientras cogía al león de peluche y lo bombardeó con preguntas.

"¡Oye, suéltame! ¡Suéltame!" Gritó Kon tratando de librarse inútilmente del agarre de Ichigo.

"¡Callaos los dos! Hacéis un escándalo."

Ichigo se quedó abruptamente congelado al oír aquella voz femenina y familiar, y de inmediato volteó su cabeza hacia la izquierda donde había un enorme bulto entre las sábanas blancas, e Ichigo solo podía imaginar que era exactamente lo que estaba a su lado. No tardó en confirmarlo cuando parte de la sabana se hizo a un lado, revelando la cabeza rubia de su Servant mirándolo con una expresión ilegible.

.

.

.

"¡Aaaah!"

Con ese grito de sorpresa, Ichigo se cayó torpemente de la cama y golpeó la espalda con el suelo. Tras recomponerse y frotarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza, se volvió hacia su Servant quien esta última seguía mirando al chico como si fuera un bicho raro.

"Omae… ¿estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado Ichigo.

"¿Y a ti qué te parece?" Respondió ella con sarcasmo. Entonces ella también se levantó quitándose la sábana de encima y… revelando buena parte de su cuerpo desnudo excepto su tub. "Además, yo soy la que debería hacer preguntas con respecto lo que hiciste antes…"

Se detuvo cuando vio como la cara de su Master había palidecido de repente y luego apartó la mirada en ella.

"Oi, ¿por qué miras a otro lado? ¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Mordred sin entender que lo que le sucedía a su Master ahora.

Ichigo no quiso responder o mirar hacia ella con el temor de ganarse una buena represalia de la rubia. Afortunadamente para él, de vez en cuando ocurren pequeños milagros.

"Veo que ya estás mejor." Escuchó la voz familiar de Ishida. Él volteó hacia el otro lado para ver definitivamente a sus amigos entrar.

"Ishida. Inoue."

Tanto los adolescentes mencionados se veían felices de que el ex Sustituto haya recuperado la conciencia.

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

"Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que pasó." Dijo Ichigo con una voz apagada sonando decepcionado. Una vez que recobró el conocimiento, sus amigos le habían invitado al comedor para explicarle lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Él escuchó con atención la historia y se sintió feliz de que hayan logrado exterminar a esas criaturas infernales destruyendo aquel libro del que le había hablado Ishida.

Sin embargo lo malo era que ese bastardo sicópatas logró escapar saliendo impune de lo que había hecho.

Los niños…

Todavía no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella horrible escena cuando presenció a aquel niño que trató de salvar morir de una forma tan horripilante e inimaginable con una explosión interna en la espalda. Los ojos llenos de horror y dolor de la víctima aún seguían frescos en su mente al igual por la falta de humanidad y remordimientos que mostró Caster por el acto que hizo también. Fue en aquel preciso momento llevado por la ira y el odio, que se juró así mismo que haría que ese monstruo se arrepintiera por lo que hizo, y no lo dejaría escapar por nada hasta verlo muerto.

Sin embargo, con todo que le contaron sus amigos, eso no llegó a suceder con la huida de ese monstruo sicópata. No podía evitar sentirse tan frustrado y enojado ante la idea de que esa vil rata aún siguiera existiendo solo para hacer más fechorías como las que hizo antes, pero más aún cuando no pudo salvar a aquel pobre niño.

Él sólo quería salvar a aquellos niños inocentes de las garras de aquel monstruo, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver cómo ese monstruo los mataba sin remordimientos como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Se sintió realmente impotente por no haber hecho algo al respecto, y lo último que quisiera presenciar fue que sus hermanas también estuvieran entre las víctimas. La idea solo le hizo estremecer hasta la médula.

"¡Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo salió de su línea de pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Inoue y se giró hacia ella mirándolo preocupada. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Uh, sí, no es nada. Lo siento, Inoue." Respondió Ichigo un instante después para no preocupar más a su amiga.

Ishida y la chica lo miraron sin comprender qué sucedía con él, pero decidieron no entrar en ese tema.

"Bueno, como te iba diciendo, Waver y _Rider_ regresaron a su casa y nos prometió que hará lo que pueda para localizar a _Caster_ y atacar en su guarida." Continuó Ishida relatando lo siguiente que pasó.

"Sooka. Eso está bien." Ichigo volvió hablar con la misma voz apagada pero esta vez añadió satisfacción en ella.

Sus amigos no pudieron evitar mirarlo con preocupación. A ninguno lo extrañaría después de lo que había pasado.

Justo cuando Ichigo no iba a decir nada más hundiéndose en la frustración, de repente un segundo pensamiento le vino a la cabeza.

"Un momento, aquí hay algo que no entiendo." Ichigo exclamó de repente sorprendiendo a los otros 2 adolescentes por su repentino cambio de humor. "Justo cuando desperté, ¿qué hacía _Saber_ a mi lado?" Preguntó esta última parte señalando a dicha persona (con la chaqueta roja) sentada con ellos sin haber hablado durante este tiempo.

Sus amigos lo miraron un poco incómodos en cuanto a la escena que vieron con el ex Sustituto y el Caballero de la Rebelión juntos en la cama.

"Verás, resulta que _Saber_ gastó buena parte de su maná durante el combate." Su expresión se volvió seria. "Por lo que ella nos contó, utilizó su primer Noble Phantasm para liberarse de aquello unas restricciones sacrificando la mitad de su energía."

Ichigo recordó lo que había sucedido durante el combate, y sabía con exactitud lo que hizo para liberarse de los primeros tentáculos que la aprisionaron. No hubo tanta suerte en la segunda vez por la que Ichigo se había visto obligado a salvaguardarla.

"Recuerda que Urahara-san nos dijo que los Servants también dependen de sus Masters para el suministro de praná ya que sirve como el combustible para seguir luchando en combate. Puede que tú tengas algo de praná para abastecerla y hacer que luchara con eficacia, pero no tanto para que ella realizará uno de sus Nobles Phantasms."

Ichigo asintió mentalmente al recordar que era cierto eso. A pesar de otorgarle su propio suministro de reiatsu/maná, parecía que no era suficiente para abastecerla del todo y usar todos sus poderes a tope.

"Cuando terminó la batalla, _Saber_ quedó bastante agotada, peor que el desgaste a punto de desmayarse por lo que Inoue-san y yo tuvimos que llevarla también hacia aquí para que repose… y en cuanto a porque estaba en tu cama…"

"Fue idea de Urahara-san." Terminó Orihime por Ishida.

Ichigo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con ira al descubrir que aquel incidente con su Servant acostada junto a él en su cama fue otra de las travesuras pervertidas de ese maldito viejo loco. Juró que en cuanto lo vea….

"Estuvo dormida durante una buena hora, pero gracias a mí, pudo recuperarse y-

"Bah, ni por mi que me estuviera muriendo." Interrumpió Saber sarcásticamente antes de volverse hacia Ichigo. "Por cierto, hay algo que quería hablar contigo."

Ichigo apenas se estremeció por la mirada de piedra que le estaba dando la rubia y sabía de inmediato de que quería hablar.

"Pensé que te había dejado bien claro que no te metieras en esto y te quedarás al margen. ¿Es que ya lo has olvidado?"

"No quise meterme en tu batalla. Solo quería ayudarte un poco a liberarte de esas cosas." Contrarrestó Ichigo.

"Y también pensé que te había dicho que no necesito tu ayuda para eso." Replicó Saber en respuesta.

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿No se suponía que habías quedado en desventaja tras usar tu primer Noble Phantasm? No podías liberarte como la primera vez y ese bastardo podía haber acabado contigo si no te ayudaba."

"¡No hubiera estado en esa situación si mi _Master_ no fuera tan torpe en suministrarme suficiente energía para poder combatir mejor!"

En eso, Ichigo no podía discutirlo ya que sabía que tenía razón. Pero eso no era razón de renegar su ayuda.

"Entiendo muy bien de lo que hablas. No puedo negar eso ni puedo hacer algo para remediarlo, pero aún así no significa que no pueda hacer algo al respecto y todavía puedo luchar."

"Hmph, si claro, como si tú utilizarás esa extraña espada solo para cortar cosas simples." Bufó Saber con sarcasmo.

"Sí, y tú siendo atrapada 2 veces por esos tentáculos mientras la otra _Saber_ y _Lancer_ se quedaban con toda la gloria. Qué vergüenza."

"¿¡QUÉ FUE ESO!?" Bramó Saber con ira poniéndose de pie y mirando furiosa hacia su Master por lo que dijo.

"¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?" Espetó Ichigo poniéndose de pie también mirando desafiante a su Servant.

Ahora la relación entre Master y Servant estaba en un punto crítico como estos 2 no podían alcanzar un acuerdo mutuo y ahora se miraban con dagas entre ellos. Uryū y Orihime estaban en medio de esta tormenta y no quisieron interponerse.

"¿Se puede saber por qué te pones así?" Preguntó Ichigo a la rubia.

"¡El único que está mal aquí eres tú!" Respondió Saber. "Yo solo te digo que no te interpusiera en mi camino, y no haces caso de lo que yo te diga. ¿Es que ya no recuerdas lo que te dije de que a partir de ahora-

"Cállate, eso no tiene nada que ver." Interrumpió repentinamente Ichigo. "Lo único que quería era liberarte para poder seguir luchando contra ese cabrón y matarlo. ¿Es qué no recuerdas lo que hizo? Tenía que hacérselo pagar."

"¿Y para ello te interpones solo para poder luchar contra _Caster_?" Preguntó Saber manteniendo su enfoque. "Es la mayor estupidez que he oído. Deberías haberlo sabido muy bien. Un simple humano no puede vencer a un Espíritu Heroico ni en mil años, y mucho menos un descerebrado cómo tú. ¿Es que acaso buscas la muerte o algo?"

Ichigo gruñó por lo último que dijo ella, y justo cuando iba a continuar, de repente por fin alguien los interrumpen.

"No es eso." Todas las miradas se fijan ahora en la fuente de la voz siendo Orihime, Esta última tenía una expresión solemne. "Kurosaki-kun no hace eso solo porque no quiere entrometerse en tu lucha o porque se cree que puede vencer a _Caster_. Él lo hace porque se preocupa y no quiere que nadie salga herido delante de sus ojos."

Saber asimiló las palabras de la otra chica y aún así no entendía del todo a donde quería ir.

"Es cierto." Ahora habló Uryū. "Aunque no te lo parezca, puede que Kurosaki pueda ser por fuera un tipo bastante rudo, fuerte, gruñón, terco y testarudo, pero en el fondo no es más que un blandengue."

Aquel comentario no salió desapercibido por el ex Sustituto. "Oye, ¿qué has dicho de mí?" Preguntó sonando ofendido.

"Pero no significa que sea un cobarde." Continuó Ishida ignorando a Ichigo. "Tal como Inoue-san te dijo, él solo se preocupa por los demás y siempre pone su vida en primera línea. Lo único que quiere es la protección de sus amigos."

De nuevo Saber permaneció en silencio mientras absorbía cada palabra que escupía el Quincy. Solo fue después de unos instantes que finalmente ella dio conocer su respuesta.

"Es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida." Declaró ella con descaró en su voz antes de volverse hacia Ichigo con una expresión descarada. "Así que la protección de sus amigos, ¿eh? ¿Y desde cuándo tú y yo somos amigos? Puede que solo seamos compañeros en esta guerra, pero nada más allá de ello. Más vale que dejes esa estupidez de querer proteger a alguien ya que eso te costaría la vida tal como pasó 2 veces. Solo alguien quien no tenga poder y aún así esté dispuesto a arriesgar su vida cómo así, no es más que la fantasía de los débiles."

Y tras esas palabras, el comedor entero se quedó en un silencio abrupto como todos se congelaron tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Todos parecían conmocionados, sobre todo Ichigo, al oír como la rubia no respetaba su determinación de querer proteger a los demás y simplemente lo veía como algo absurdo, ridículo y sin sentido. ¡Incluso ella fue demasiado lejos llamándolo débil!

El ex Sustituto no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado insultado por esto y sintió como la sangre empezó a hervirle en las venas. Sin embargo, justo antes de que este volcán explotará, milagrosamente una nueva voz hizo acto de presencia.

"Vaya, parece que vengo en un mal momento."

Todos se giraron al escuchar la voz entusiasta de Kisuke Urahara quien parecía que acababa de llegar.

"Urahara-san." Ishida fue el primero en hablar.

"Yo, me alegra verte en buena forma." Saludó el comerciante con su típico ambiente cómico y jovial. Por supuesto, Ichigo ni Saber estaban de humor para ello. Captando esto, el sombrerero rubio adoptó un aire serio.

"Por favor, sentaos un momento y dejad las discusiones por otro momento." Dijo como se acercaba al grupo. Ichigo y Saber hicieron lo que les pidió pero aún se seguían mirando hostilmente. Urahara los ignoró antes de continuar.

"Entiendo muy bien que no estéis de acuerdo con el uno a otro, pero no dejéis que eso rompa vuestra alianza."

"Hmph, la culpa la tiene este idiota por entrometerse y decir cosas sin sentido." Protestó Saber señalando acusadorente a Ichigo.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Espetó Ichigo de nuevo reanudando las hostilidades.

Urahara suspiró. Estaba claro que esto iba a ser un poco difícil. "Parad un momento, por favor. Así no lograréis ir a ninguna parte." Pidió el comerciante con la esperanza de que no empezará otra pelea. "Como dije, se que tenéis vuestros puntos de vista, pero no dejéis que tales cosas rompan vuestra alianza."

"¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?" Preguntó Ichigo no viendo el punto por donde quería ir el tendero.

Urahara se quedó pensativo mientras buscaba una solución para poder unir a estos combatientes que se comportaban como críos que se peleaban por asuntos triviales de si mismos. Ambos eran guerreros por derecho propio, orgullosos y cada uno tenía su propia forma de pensar a cuánto de qué modo iban a combatir, lo cual generaba fricciones a cuánto a su relación.

La verdad es que la terquedad y preocupación de Ichigo por ayudar o entrometerse en los demás resultó ser un defecto importante que tal como dijo Saber, lo convertía en alguien débil y no se ganaba el respeto de esta última, y personalmente él estaba de acuerdo. Por otra parte, la terquedad, bravuconería y la falta del trabajo en equipo del caballero rojo también resultó ser un defecto importante para la relación entre Master y Servant ya que ninguno quería estar de acuerdo, y él mismo podía hacer algo para cambiar esa actitud de cada.

Pero eso no significaba que no tendrían que intolerarse por más tiempo, porque él sabía lo que todo guerrero necesitaba para conocerse mejor.

"Se me ocurre una cosa. ¿Qué tal si _Saber_-san y tú lucháis en una competición de Kendo?"

Por supuesto, esta propuesta tomó a todos por sorpresa.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Ichigo fue el primero en protestar por la idea.

"Tranquilos, tan solo será como un amistoso combate de exhibición para descubrir las habilidades de cada uno." Habló Urahara con un aire despreocupado antes de volverse hacia Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san, puesto que tú _Servant_ te considera como alguien débil y sin valor, ¿por qué no le demuestras lo contrario y le muestra lo que sabes que hacer con el manejo de una espada?"

Ichigo no dijo nada mientras reflexionaba lo que el tendero pretendía hacer. La verdad es que no quería seguir su juego y entablar un pequeño combate con su Servant, pero lo que dijo el ex capitán era verdad y tenía que demostrar a esa rubia descarada lo que podía hacer. Tratándose de un combate como el Kendo, él podía hacerlo mejor que nadie, incluso tras haber perdido sus poderes de Shinigami y no haber vuelto utilizar una espada en 2 años, no significaba que haya perdido sus habilidades en el esgrima ya que todas sus experiencias en el pasado aún estaban grabadas en su mente.

"Y _Saber-san."_ Ahora se volvió hacia la rubia. "El hecho de que tú no respetas a tu _Master_, lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero aún es demasiado pronto para llegar a dicha conclusión. ¿Qué tal si vosotros dos hacéis un pequeño combate de esgrima para descubrir lo fuerte que es."

Sin embargo, Saber aún seguía dudosa sobre las intenciones del otro rubio.

"¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?"

"Bueno, que sepas que Kurosaki-san es un chico bastante obstinado y no dejará de entrometerse una y otra vez cada vez que te veas en apuros. Quién sabe, a lo mejor él te sorprende al ver lo bueno que es con la espada."

Saber asimiló lo que dijo el sombrero y su mente se burló con incredulidad. ¿Ese mocoso sorprenderla con el manejo de una espada? Qué tontería. Ni que si fuera uno de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda de su Padre. No sabía porque iba a aceptar esa propuesta por algo así.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es necesario?" Preguntó Ishida con preocupación.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Urahara con una sonrisa. "Es la única forma que se me ocurre para que _Saber_-san reconozca la fuerza y fortaleza de Kurosaki-san en un combate igualatorio con shinai."

Aun así, Ishida y Inoue no sabían decir si esto era una buena idea o no que tanto Ichigo como Saber se peleen entre si aunque solo se traté de un combate amistoso.

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo." Dijo de repente Saber. "No me interesa lo que este tarado tiene que demostrar, pero yo también tengo ganas de patearle el culo y hacerle comprender cual es su lugar."

Una marca de verificación se formó en la frente de Ichigo al escuchar el insulto y no pudo evitar querer también darle una lección por su arrogancia.

"¡Por mi bien, yo también pienso patearte el culo para que aprendas a no burlarte de mí!" Dijo Ichigo con tanta vehemencia como ella.

"Así se habla." Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa salvaje, impaciente de que esto pase.

De nuevo, Ishida e Inoue miraron incomodos a la pareja como estos últimos aún seguían mirándose desafiantes y se preocuparon de que algunos vayan a salir malheridos.

En cambio, Urahara solo sonrío para sus adentros.

Estos jóvenes de hoy en día...

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy. Sí, puse otra escena similar a Shirou y Arturia, aunque ligeramente diferente, espero que les hayan gustado. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**


End file.
